Los Chicos de Candy
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia Alterna. Un fic emotivo, lleno de amor y romance, con todos los personajes de Candy y... con sus chicos... Esta historia encierra una vida llena de ternura y amor, de frustraciones y de enfrentar las cosas como vengan... tiene un alentador paso por este rumbo... porque donde más has sufrido.. mereces mayor felicidad.
1. Una vida Complicada

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Vida complicada**

1999 Inglaterra.

\- Sabes bien que nunca hemos tenido nada entre nosotros, de hecho no hay un nosotros, has estado creando fantasías por años, sencillamente ahora crees que es el momento de hacerlo realidad, pero sabes Elisa, entre tú y yo no hay un ápice de compatibilidad, tu coeficiente intelectual dista mucho de una capacidad mental para asumir las consecuencias de la realidad que no quieres aceptar, si crees que mi Tía creerá eso de que hay algo entre nosotros, te equivocas, ella piensa con la cabeza y si la usa, así que aunque le jures que estuve contigo. Te mandará sacar de su casa con la seguridad.

\- Eres un… un… ¡tonto! Nadie en el mundo te querrá como yo.

\- Eso puedes apostarlo. William sonreía irónicamente. Pensaba, un cerebro pequeño para un cuerpazo de mujer, un desperdicio de vida constante.

Elisa obligaba a que todo lo que deseaba se le cumpliera, que si quería un hombre, se le rindiera y escoger a William era su mayor logro, un empresario genial, discreto y caballeroso, conocido en el mundo por sofisticado y serio, un hombre bastante atractivo, alto y sobre todo con una mentalidad de genio en los negocios, ya que la fortuna que le heredaron sus padres, la multiplicó en menos de seis años, convirtiéndose en un joven multimillonario.

William Albert había ganado becas sin necesitarlas cuando fue estudiante, destacado deportista europeo, un hombre amable y discreto en cuestión de gustos, sus estudios eran ejemplares dando orgullo a la mujer que lo cuidó desde niño, una tía celosa, presumida y colmada de conocimientos, refinación, de cultura, haciendo que William su sobrino fuera el mejor de los regalos, cuando le fue entregado por su madre antes de morir de una triste enfermedad.

1979 Escocia

Tres hombres seguían a una mujer que se escapaba para ir a un lugar privado, al parecer iba sola, pero nunca llegó… pues los tres la atraparon y la escondieron hasta dejar en ella el dolor más grande que a una mujer le puede pasar…

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Se los suplico! ¡No!

Un grito desgarrador y las lagrimas de Elroy brotaban al no poder olvidar esa imagen de hace 20 años… Después seguía recordando tantos detalles…

… "Elroy… solo tú puedes amar a mi hijo como yo… confío en que velarás por él y lo guiarás para que sea como su Padre… el único hombre al que he amado. …

-Te lo Juro Pauna, daré mi vida por verlo realizado como el mejor hombre y que estés orgullosa de él."

Para Elroy fue un compromiso enorme y una bendición, su matriz sufrió una infección y su ginecólogo declaró que jamás podría ser madre, que tenía que declararle esto al hombre que llegará a casarse con ella. Avergonzada por su actual situación, decidió guardar silencio y dejo a su prometido Dimitri Hampton, con la idea de que su matrimonio no podía ser.

… "Lo siento tanto Dimitri, nuestra relación no tiene futuro, lo cierto es que… no puede ser.

-Elroy, mi amor ¿Estas bromeado? Te amo más que a mi vida, no puedes decirme esto, no ahora que ya teníamos planes de casarnos, formar nuestra familia, tu hermano ya me había aceptado, nos llevamos muy bien. ¡No!

\- Es definitivo Dimitri"

Con un amargo dolor Elroy dejo libre a su amado para que fuera feliz con una mujer que si le diera hijos, pero este jamás se caso con nadie, su corazón solo aceptaba a la mujer perfecta, eso para él era Elroy.

Ella recordaba con una sonrisa cuando recibió a su sobrino y su tutela. Pauna sabiendo su infertilidad, decía en su embarazo que el hijo de ella sería de ambas, la dejó estar a su lado en todo momento y cuando nació la nombro madrina de William.

… "Eres más que mi hermana, Elroy, tu y yo somos… las madres de mi hijo. Una sonrisa ocultaba algo Pauna, ya estaba enferma y el embarazo complicó su estado de salud, pero se lo ocultó todo el tiempo a los Andrew, ella no sería quien evitara el orgullo de su marido, un hijo o hija que diera el fruto del gran amor que sentía por su mujer. ¡Un heredero! Su amor por Elroy y su situación de infertilidad, era lo idóneo para que al tomar la decisión de no casarse, si ella moría, su hijo sería un Andrew amado por su cuñada, la familia que realmente cuidaría de su hijo."

Elroy siendo soltera, al no tener pareja, su hermano nombro a su joven aprendiz de nombre George Johnson que fuera el padrino y que acompañara a su hermana ante el altar al bautizo de su primogénito, que él no tendría ninguna responsabilidad, solo sería por acompañarla, después de eso lo envió a Francia a estudiar y pago todo para que fuera administrador de sus bienes.

William estaba feliz, su hijo era idéntico a su amada esposa, no importaba que no se pareciera a él o a su hermana, lo importante es que sería un hombre fuerte, formal y orgulloso. Con el paso de los años, su rostro parecido a su madre, pero todo su cuerpo, estatura y mentalidad eran tal cual al padre. William Andrew el único hermano de Elroy, murió cuando su hijo cumplía siete años, antes perdió a su madre al cumplir tres, dejando a su amorosa Tía Elroy como la mujer al frente de los negocios y de la educación completa de su sobrino, heredero universal Andrew.

Elroy cerraba sus ojos con un suspiro, los años habían pasado y el odio de los Hampton había crecido, Dimitri jamás se casó pero su hermana Sara Hampton contrajo matrimonio con Robert Legan, tuvieron una hermosa y mimada hija, Elizabeth Legan Hampton, la mal criaron cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos, Dimitri no le agradaba como la consentían, su forma estricta y responsable no coordinaba con la forma de ser de Robert y Sara; sin embargo Dimitri al darse cuenta que su hermosa sobrina deseaba cazar al sobrino de Elroy, lo considero un reto personal. Mismo que apoyaba a su sobrina diciendo lo inteligente que era al poner los ojos en ese joven.

Elroy sabía que el problema seguía creciendo desde su rechazo a su amado Dimitri, ahora su sobrina lo tomaba personal y formaba una alianza con su tío para conquistar a William Albert Andrew. Sentada en su escritorio viendo los estados financieros de su sobrino y de cómo manejaba con maestría las cuentas y las inversiones, este multiplicó en tan poco tiempo lo que ella intentó en más de diez años, su sobrino William definitivamente era la encarnación de su hermano y al recordar la llamada donde aclaraba el acoso de la joven Legan, no dudaba en apoyarlo, pues la joven belleza, solo eso tenía.

La facilidad de Elisa para engañar a todo el mundo mostrando una forma femenina y recatada, mientras su doble vida iluminaba la fiera interior que gozaba de los placeres nocturnos y compradora compulsiva de joyas que la hicieran sentir aun más deseable.

Elroy lo sabía, pero nadie lo quería aceptar, tener una sobrina así era un problema de Dimitri no de ella. Su suerte era contar con William, un joven con valores, libertades responsables y sobre todo astuto, cuando le dijo como resolvería la situación, la dejo perpleja, pero no le negó nada, desaparecer de la vida social y la sección europea, para abrir los mercados norteamericanos, escondiéndose de todos y a la vez, manejando desde un tercer punto las inversiones, fueron detalles que jamás se le hubieran ocurrido a Elroy, su sobrino dominaba ampliamente dividirse en tres era algo que la sorprendía. Ella dominaría los negocios familiares desde Escocia. George sería quien presenciara en Europa y en América, mientras él sería el cerebro de las operaciones financieras, a través de los mercados internacionales desde un punto desconocido en América.

Elroy confirmaba con George su orden,

\- George, William tiene negocios en América, se irá de aquí lejos de esa mujer, sé que lo está siguiendo y sé también porque lo quiere.

\- Por supuesto Madame. El sabe también como deshacerse de ella, aun con toda sus habilidades jamás superará a nuestro muchacho. Elroy se sentía apoyada por George, aun que se llevaran varios años, ambos siempre vieron el bienestar de William como los padrinos de este, eso era algo que compartían ampliamente, con los años George se enteró del romance de Dimitri y Elroy, jamás supo la separación, pero al conocer a Elisa, pensó que el hombre pudo ser un libertino que intentó jugar con los sentimientos de Elroy y por eso ella jamás lo acepto.

El poder de la familia de Elisa era tal como el poder de la familia de William, pero había un abismo de valores y confianza entre ambos, por tanto William jamás la vio con ojos de amor.

Con el paso de los años Dimitri Hampton el tío de Elisa elevó su fortuna, se dedico a los negocios y el amor por Elroy fue cambiado por odio, cuando su sobrina Elisa Legan la hija de su hermana se enamoró de William, el problema fue cuando se enteró que al igual que su amada Elroy, el también la había rechazado sin motivo aparente. Dimitri culpó a Elroy de tal caso.

1999 Michigan

\- Vamos Tía, encontrare otro lugar y me saldré del departamento de las chicas.

\- Candy, es difícil conseguir algo céntrico en Chicago, todo es muy costoso.

\- Lo sé, pero tenme fe.

\- ¡Siempre!

Dorothy era la Tía joven que se hizo cargo de Candy cuando sus padres fallecieron, trabajaba para darle lo mejor, estudiar medicina era muy costoso. Candy se esforzó por conseguir una beca y la logro en Chicago, vivía con dos compañeras, pero estas eran muy diferentes a ella. Sus estudios eran más relajados. No tenían la pulcritud de limpieza en la que Candy se sentía cómoda para estudiar, su disciplina para estudiar, ella debía estar durmiendo después sus horas para estar despejada de su mente y concentrarse en sus estudios, no seguir de fiesta en fiesta.

2000 Chicago.

\- Si George, no te preocupes, si me encuentra que se atenga a las consecuencias.

\- William, sabes que el padre de ella es capaz de todo por cumplirle sus caprichos. Y su tío no se quedará atrás, es tan insistente como la dama en cuestión.

\- Lo sé, solo dile a mi Tía que no se preocupe, que alguien se hará cargo de ella. Al decir esto William recordaba como se le ocurrió, irse a Chicago donde compró un departamento hermoso en la parte alta de un edificio de doce pisos, todos los pisos contaban con dos departamentos excepto el de él, que lo remodeló personalmente implementándole tecnología avanzada y detalles de automatización, dos recamaras, cocina bar, estudio, cuarto de televisión, baños amplios, recibidor acompañado de grandes ventanales que daban al departamento una sensación de elegancia y amplitud.

Para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien se le ocurrió la flamante idea de rentar una de las habitaciones a una mujer. Pero tendría que ser alguien especial.

\- Buenas tardes, este anuncio dice que renta una habitación. William la observaba cuidadosamente, una fila de chicas estuvo frecuentando el lugar pero a todas les dijo que ya estaba rentado.

\- ¿Qué estudia usted? Pregunto sin observarla directamente.

\- Medicina. Con suavidad y sencillez respondió al sentirse extraña por la pregunta,

\- ¿En qué semestre va actualmente?

\- En séptimo. Después haré mi especialidad. ¿Por qué las preguntas? Acaso elige usted a chicas para rentarles la habitación, tal vez ni complete la renta, así que menos preguntas y dígame ¿Está disponible?

\- Tiene reglas y condiciones.

\- ¿Reglas y condiciones?

\- Si desea la habitación.

\- Por supuesto. Llevo meses buscando un lugar, donde vivo actualmente es un desastre, debo estudiar y mis compañeras no comparten la misma idea.

\- ¡Perfecto! Puede quedarse con la habitación, solo que no puede traer a nadie al departamento, cuando digo a nadie es a nadie. Novios, amigos, amigas, compañeras, familiares.

\- ¿Cuánto pide de alquiler? Pregunto desafiante, ella no tenía a nadie en Chicago.

\- ¿Cuánto paga actualmente? Preguntó con tranquilidad respondiendo con otra pregunta al saber que si ponía un precio justo no obtendría nunca una mujer en el departamento.

\- Solo esta cantidad. Candy mostró un recibo de la renta de donde vivía, era la décima parte de la renta que se cobraba en un departamento como el de él, pero para William solo pensaba que quitarse de encima a una loca… no tenía precio.

\- Será esa cantidad. Pasé le mostraré la habitación. Compartiremos la cocina, el baño y el estudio, viajo muy seguido, así que será responsable y cuidará de que no falte nada.

\- Por supuesto. Candy mostraba una altivez particular para la ropa sencilla que portaba, era observada minuciosamente por William, su sencillez no compaginaba con sus palabras y su forma de hablar, un cuerpo delgado, una cara limpia y sin maquillaje, manos delgadas y una estatura que apenas le llegaba al pecho. Si esta se ponía loca sería fácil de sacarla del departamento pensaba William.

Ella también lo observaba, bastante serio, elegante con un pantalón de vestir y camisa blanca impecable, el lugar increíble, el tipo bastante tonto, un lugar como ese era muy costoso y ya le había dicho que si con el recibo que pagaba cuando era dividido en tres chicas, en un cuarto miserable.

William mostró la habitación, Candy casi llora aguantando la emoción, era el lugar ideal, todo en completo orden, un espacio para su ropa, cajoneras con un olor de la madera de cedro, ventana a la calle, todo lo que había soñado. Pensó después y preguntó

\- ¿Compartiremos? ¿Usted será mi compañero?

\- Si. A menos que desee buscar en otra parte y le sea incomodo vivir con un caballero.

\- ¿Caballero?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Entonces no hay problema.

William hizo media sonrisa, con esa renta donde iba a conseguir un lugar, pero al ver que portaba su maleta y que ya no traía nada extra, este quedo en total silencio. Hasta que ella comentó

\- Esta es la cantidad que reuní para conseguir habitación y dejar algún depósito en garantía, mis libros están en el hospital en mi casillero, el resto de mis cosas lo tengo en dos cajas que traeré después. La verdad no pensaba encontrar una habitación en este lugar, pero le agradezco mucho su seriedad… le aseguro que siempre estará limpio y en orden su departamento.

\- Contrataré a una persona de limpieza la próxima semana.

\- No es necesario, si me permite me haré cargo de toda la limpieza incluyendo el lavado de ropa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Cree usted que con la cantidad que pagaré de renta, conseguiría un lugar como este. ¡Solo en mis sueños! Y usted los acaba de hacer realidad, así que le haré gastar menos y lo que ahorre lo suma a mi renta.

\- De acuerdo. Al parecer era muy lista, no quería que entrara otra persona de limpieza, nadie que supiera que estaba él ahí, con una joven tan lista como ella, sin visitas y sin tantas preguntas, todo estaría bien.

Un apretón de manos y ambos sonrieron, ella no se imaginaba que ganaba él. El paso del los meses eran los compañeros ideales, la joven recta y pulcra, no había un rastro de polvo en ningún lugar del departamento, plantas adornaban cerca de la ventana y él no había puesto rosas, pero unas muy hermosas sembradas cuidadosamente en un rincón de la terraza dando un olor divino con el viento llamaban su atención.

* * *

... Continuara...

 _ **Escribe en mi... te necesito...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia...**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	2. ¡Sin visitas!

_**Fic**_

 _ **Los chicos de Candy**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 _ **¡Sin visitas!**_

La habitación de ella siempre se quedaba con la puerta abierta al irse, dando un olor a rosas todavía mayor, la cama tendida a la perfección, al salir dejaba ese detalle de ausencia, la música no se escuchaba… fondo en violines y piano con suave sonido, agradable todo el tiempo, la joven vestía de pitufo en colores diversos y solo por verla se levantaba temprano y hacía el desayuno para ella.

\- Buenos días Candy, ¿gustas café?

\- Si, gracias. Huele delicioso ¿Qué marca es? Normalmente compraba de paso al hospital pero oler este café deja de lado los cafés más ricos que he probado. Candy mentía, no quería comentar que apenas llegaba al hospital hacía plática con las enfermeras y tomaba el café gratis de la sala de espera.

\- ¿Ya estás en el hospital? ¿Pensé que estabas estudiando solamente?

\- Conseguí una beca, el doctor Leonard aparte de ser el director del hospital Santa Juana, es mi profesor y asesor, me ha permitido practicar desde quinto semestre.

\- ¡Eres lista!

\- Gracias… para mí… la beca es lo más importante que tengo, debo conservarla si deseo convertirme en doctora.

\- ¿Beca?

\- Si. No tengo ingresos suficientes para darme el lujo de pagar mis estudios. Aunque lo digas en ese tono.

\- Es… admiración, no conozco alguien que este becado en medicina.

\- Esta tarde me reuniré con un grupo de compañeros, todos somos becados, es fin de semana, descanso los viernes por la tarde, si gustas o estás libre los puedes conocer, ellos no saben donde vivo y prefiero reunirme con ellos en el bar fuera del hospital.

William sabía que las reglas las respetaba, ahora sabía donde se reunía con sus amistades.

\- Candy, el café no es un buen desayuno, quieres aceptar acompañarme.

\- Gracias Albert, la verdad desayuno a media mañana en el hospital, pero huele muy bien, al parecer eres un chef también.

\- ¿También?

\- Acordamos a no preguntas, pero me he dado cuenta que haces negocios, que sonríes cuando salen bien las cosas, que reparas aparatos con facilidad y hasta traes cosas novedosas como eso del cambia páginas del libro, no conozco a nadie que vista tan elegante y con los mejores atuendos, definitivamente no esperaba que fueras un chef.

\- Ah ¿te diste cuenta? Ese cambiador de páginas lo usaba cuando estudiaba, lo deje en el estudio por si lo necesitabas. No le aclaró nada de lo buena observadora que era, definitivamente una analista, sería eficiente como doctora cuando se graduara, pensaba Albert.

\- Pues, muchas gracias, es muy eficiente, cambia pagina por pagina sin saltarse nada.

\- ¡Excelente! Yo lo hice.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Eres inventor?

\- No, pero me gusta crear las cosas que necesito.

\- Pues eres muy proactivo, además no sé cuál es tu deporte favorito, hace unas semanas estabas corriendo por salir a la final de básquet, veo que tienes un balón de fut bol americano y dos bastones de hockey sobre hielo. El la vio sonriendo por como lo estaba analizando de nuevo, se supone que el mejor analista era él.

\- Eres muy lista, si practico los tres deportes en mis ratos libres, me gustan los tres y veo todo tipo de deportes el beis bol y el soccer lo veo con mis amigos de vez en cuando. Y tú ¿Has jugado algún deporte Candy?

\- No. Ninguno.

\- ¡Mientes! Te he visto salir con ropa deportiva.

\- Bueno me gusta correr, soy ágil y con eso me libero del estrés del día a día.

Ambos sonrieron, al parecer ahora sabían mucho más uno del otro en una sola mañana, que en tres meses viviendo juntos.

Los incidentes eran menores, salir de la ducha con solo una toalla en la cintura no le afectaba en nada a ella, eso pensaba él. Verla haciendo lo mismo con una toalla en la cabeza y otra en su cuerpo, tampoco le afectaba a él, eso pensaba ella. Así que seguían llevando una vida muy apacible, con tranquilidad, los fines de semana salían, estaban en el departamento en horario prudente, mientras que para William que no decía sus datos completos, la vida que llevaba lo hacían viajar días enteros sin regresar al departamento previo al haber dejado una nota diciendo "Estaré en New York la próxima semana, regreso en viernes… Cuídate" y de estas una o dos por mes en diferentes lugares pero siempre con un aviso de letra elegante. Y solo de firma, Albert.

Por fin el temor de William se hizo realidad. Candy estaba en su habitación cambiándose después de un baño cuando escuchaba…

\- ¡Largo de aquí! no puedes entrar. Con tono alto, bastante molesto Albert se oía bastante enfurecido,

\- Pensaste que no te encontraría William. La voz melosa de Elisa hizo que Candy dejara de vestirse para escucharla.

\- No me importa, ¡largo! Con evidente molestia, a un lado de la puerta continuaba Albert. Candy al notar que no debían traer visitas, la dama no se iba, se colocó solo el camisón demasiado corto y salió diciendo

\- ¡Mi amor! ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?

Albert se sorprendió al ver por primera vez a Candy salir en ropa provocadora muy pequeña y sin cubrirse, diciéndole ¿mi amor? Pero Elisa estaba echando chispas y con una evidente muestra de enojo gritó enfurecida

\- ¡Vives con una amante! Candy al escuchar que le dijeron amante se molestó y acercándose a ella le soltó la mano en el rostro y le respondió

\- Mi esposo la corrió de aquí, no soy una amante. La respuesta dejo sin palabras a Elisa con los ojos muy abiertos. William estaba casado y ella no estaba enterada. Con lágrimas y ambas manos en un lado de su rostro caminó hacia William y en la puerta con un puchero de decepción se alejó de ahí.

Candy bajo el rostro y corrió a su recamará, tomó la bata y se la colocó encima, sabiendo que Albert ahora resultaba llamarse William, lo que ella había hecho probablemente la correría del departamento, de inmediato abrió el guarda ropa y sacó su maleta, en eso tocaban la puerta y se abrió

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Bueno te ayude a que se fuera, pero… es evidente que me propasé.

\- Nada de eso, vine a darte las gracias. Pero… ¿por qué sacas tu maleta?

\- Le dije que era tu esposa, ¡lo siento!

\- ¡Yo no! gracias de nuevo, por favor… no necesitas irte, con esto creo que ella ya no volverá. Candy agitada se detuvo, al parecer su compañero estaba sonriendo y ella estaba preocupada por ser mandada a la calle, preguntó incrédula,

\- ¿No estás molesto?

\- No. Además, jamás le he pegado a una mujer, pero créeme ya se lo merecía.

\- No era mi idea pegarle, es solo que al decir ama… se me encendió el enojo y… perdí un poco el control.

\- ¡Fue brillante! Una idea original, como no dije que era casado antes.

\- En serio… ¿Te llamas William?

\- Me llamo William Albert, ella me conoce por mi primer nombre y… me gusta que me llames Albert.

\- Creo que después de todo, el no saber mucho de ti… hizo una sonrisa ajustada y agregó -¡Perdóname! Pensaba cobrarte caro lo que me dijiste… "No invitados, amigos, novios" y cuando la escuché quería dejarte claro que había cumplido con mi parte y tu no.

Albert soltó una carcajada haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás. Candy al verlo tan tranquilo sonreía, al parecer le había hecho un favor. Se levantó y guardo la maleta, Albert agregó

\- Ven a la cocina, te invito un trago. La cocina tenía una barra bar muy elegante con detalles automatizados y de aberturas escondidas con copas y luces tenues.

Candy sonrió, se amarro la bata afelpada ajustando su cintura y salió tras él.

Esa noche Albert le contó de todo el tiempo que Elisa había estado molestando a su tía y a él, ambos habían tomado la decisión de dar distancia para solucionarlo, por fin hoy se había terminado el problema.

La noche se hizo larga Candy lo escuchaba y él también quería saber de ella, las coincidencias fueron que ambos no tenían padres y solo contaban con una tía. Albert no aclaraba que era particularmente de altos ingresos. Candy no declaraba que apenas y completaba para vivir, que su Tía Dorothy trabajaba de sol a sol para enviarle en ocasiones algo de dinero. Y que se quedaba tiempo extra en el hospital para ganar la comida o la cena, a parte había entrado como conejillo de indias para tener dinero para vestir mejor, pagaban bien por hacer pruebas de medicamentos y ver los resultados en los glóbulos y como no tenía problemas de salud, eso le daba mayores ingresos hasta entraba a pruebas de fertilidad, no tenía pareja ni había tenido relaciones para temer por hacerse pruebas que solo duraban uno o dos meses.

La amistad de ambos se solidificó aun más, con el paso de los días Albert recordaba que en un bar se reunía Candy después del hospital los fines de semana, así le dijo a un socio que lo vería ahí.

\- Si, John en el que está cerca del hospital.

\- Esta bien William. Pero solo te entregó los papeles y me marcho.

\- Como quieras. La entrega de los documentos fue acompañada de un trago en la barra y al girar por fin la vio, su cabello suelto la hacía lucir hermosa, traía maquillaje, ella nunca se pintaba en el departamento, ahora se veía distinta, zapatillas de tacón pantalón negro, el bolso con la bata doblada en medio y todos los compañeros sonrientes con ella.

\- Si Candy, mi especialidad ya la decidí, será oftalmología. Decía un joven bastante coqueto de ojos grandes, cabello café cobrizo y lentes. Con una hermosa sonrisa Candy respondió

\- Sigo con la idea de elegir Cardiología, es realmente… En ese momento vio a Albert que la observaba con media sonrisa quedando frente a ella desde la barra, ella dejo de hablar, se levantó disculpándose. Y se fue hacia él.

Albert la vio caminando directo a él, lo había invitado en una ocasión a conocer a sus compañeros, lo seguro era que pensaba que estaba ahí para ello, pero al verla caminar sin pitufo, sin bata con una ropa bastante sencilla, haciéndola ver muy atractiva

\- ¡Albert!

\- ¡Candy!

Ambos sonrieron, este la presentó a John Mackenzie como una amiga. A lo que el joven del bar escuchaba la presentación. Ella sonrió dándole la mano

\- ¡Candy White! John la observó de arriba abajo admirando a la amiga de Albert entusiasmado respondió

\- Todo un placer. Bueno William, me retiro, te dejo en buena compañía. Candy al ver que John se iba sonriendo, tomó de la mano a Albert y lo llevó hacia la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros.

\- El es mi amigo Albert. Todos giraron asombrados, dos mujeres y cuatro caballeros se quedaron viendo a Albert con una copa en la mano quien sonrió diciendo

\- Mucho gusto, Albert Andrew. Se fueron presentando uno a uno, era una sorpresa pues Candy no tenía amigos que ellos conocieran, era para todos un ratón de laboratorio.

\- Patrick O`Brien, dijo un joven castaño de ojos grandes y lentes.

\- Victoria Rawson, una joven rubia de cabello liso sonriendo por la cara de los compañeros al ver a Albert.

\- Daniel Britter, un placer de verdad, Candy jamás nos ha presentado a ningún amigo. Albert sonrió al ser el primer amigo de Candy antes sus compañeros.

\- Annie Stevens. Daniel tiene razón, Candy no nos hace el honor de presentarnos ni a su familia.

\- Edward Miller, compañero de Candy desde primer semestre… estoy de acuerdo con Annie.

\- Peter Liverman. Ahora veo que Candy tiene amigos a parte de nosotros. Ojala y no salga corriendo cuando conozca al Dr. Michael. Albert sonrió ajustando los labios, porque abría de correr, pensaba... pero vio a Candy, cuando se le borró la sonrisa. A caso estaba pasando ella algo igual a él, que no se podía quitar de encima a un hombre. Ella respondió

\- No digas eso Edward, el es un gran cirujano, cree que puede tenerlo todo, tal vez por mi forma de ser, cree estar enamorado, pero el mismo lo declaró frente a todos cuando dijo eso de… el amor no existe, es solo un estado pasajero, piensa que por mi manera de estudiar, me especializaré en neurología, pero no está en mis planes, sigo pensando que la cardiología es mi reto a vencer.

Albert sonrió al escucharla, ella deseaba ser cardióloga, ahora se sentía orgulloso de su compañera. Al verlo sonreír, Patrick agregó

\- Veo que conoces muy bien a Candy, debes conocernos a nosotros por igual, ella es parte del mejor equipo del hospital Santa Juana y pronto seremos los especialistas más importantes de esta ciudad. Albert sonrió al escucharlo tan seguro. Victoria agregó

\- Patrick está muy orgulloso se dedicará a la oftalmología, pero Candy debe conservar su beca hasta la especialidad, y eso no le da tiempo de vivir bien ¿No es así amiga?

\- Vamos Victoria, Albert sabe que vivo muy bien, que mis estudios no evitan que sea una persona común. Annie agregó

\- ¿Común? Candy no tienes nada de común, nadie tiene la beca de excelencia por tener una vida común, contar con esa beca es asegurar tu futuro ingreso al hospital y a un trabajo seguro de por vida, llevas cuatro años conservándola y el único lugar al que sales es aquí, aun así sigues estudiando. - Dime Albert, acaso Candy sale a bailar y disfrutar de su vida, o solo estudia. Albert la vio a los ojos y agregó

\- Vivimos como deseamos vivir. ¿No es así Candy?

\- Si. Albert pasó su brazo por la espalda apoyándola, pensaba como no apoyar sus estudios, esa beca de excelencia debía costar el esfuerzo extra que estaba haciendo, contar con compañeros como los que estaban ahí, definitivamente hablaba bien de ella.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios y su paciencia... subiré en cuanto tenga capítulos completos...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Pretendiente de Excelencia

_**Fic**_

 _ **Los chicos de Candy**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Capítulo III**_

 _ **Pretendiente de Excelencia**_

En el Bar a lo lejos entraba un hombre bastante atractivo y serio, cirujano del hospital con traje Armani, combinando con el tono peli rojo cobrizo de su cabello, serio, respetuoso y el único admirador declarado de la mejor estudiante de medicina. El Dr. Michael Henderson era el hombre más atractivo del hospital, un neurocirujano especialista y el mejor en el país, grandes retos a su favor al recuperar a un bebe de dos pequeños que nacieron con el cerebro unido, dejando claro que en cuestión de neurología era todo una eminencia. Se enamoró de Candy desde que la conoció al ganar la beca de excelencia en primer semestre, desde entonces, accedió a dar cursos en la universidad de medicina, con solo saber de ella.

 _Una de sus clases, notó la manera brillante en la que Candy se adelantaba a la clase que tomaba y como las dudas ya las tenía bien definidas y casi resueltas._

 _Cada que la observaba era natural que el Dr. Henderson estaba particularmente atraído por una alumna, con el tiempo en una clase frente a todos demostró que el amor era un estado mental pasajero según su punto de vista y en ese punto Candy White no opinó absolutamente nada en toda la clase, fue así que la llamó al frente y demostrando su teoría y anunciando que solo sería un ejemplo, tomo los labios de Candy quien los ajusto y sin mover un milímetro los labios endurecidos, respondió_

 _\- Tiene usted razón Dr. Henderson, el amor es mental, y mentalmente usted y yo no somos afines. Se retiró seria, dejando claro con la razón que el argumentaba, era cierta. Fue así que todos en el salón apreciaron más a Candy por ponerlo en su lugar sin provocar el enfado del Dr. Henderson, pero quienes apreciaban a Candy lo tomaron con molestia y desafiaban su teoría una y otra vez, al besar a sus novias y al decir que enamorarse, es una cuestión de decisión y sentimientos._

Edward por la posición en la que se encontraba vio a Michael entrar y se veía claro que como cada fin de semana buscaba ver a Candy, fue que aprovechando que trajo a un amigo este comentó,

\- Peter, invocaste al Dr. Henderson a venir, porque ya llegó el pretendiente oficial de Candy. Albert quien sonreía con Candy y Annie, giro el rostro hacia Edward y este agregó

\- Albert, el Dr. Michael Henderson beso frente a toda la clase a Candy, para demostrar que el amor es un estado mental. Albert giro a ver a Candy y esta se puso roja de la pena y argumento

-Edward, sabes bien que fue el año pasado, y le puse un alto a su teoría. Albert comentó

\- Entonces un profesor puede besarte enfrente de toda la clase para demostrar su teoría.

\- No debe, pero no fue un beso. Simplemente se le dio la razón y se dio cuenta que no estoy ni estaré enamorada de él jamás, mucho menos mentalmente. Todos soltaron las carcajadas, Peter y Edward comentaron a Albert toda la escena y Candy bajaba el rostro avergonzada. Cuando de pronto el Dr. Michael, llegó saludando a su mesa.

\- Buenas noches Srita. White, un placer verla de nuevo.

\- Que tal, Dr. Henderson. Ya conoce a todos los compañeros, y él es… Albert interrumpió a Candy y con una sonrisa confiada se presentó

\- Soy el novio de Candy. Albert Andrew. Un placer Dr. Henderson

La cara de Michael fue de clara sorpresa su color palideció de inmediato en su asombro, para todos los de la mesa igual, fue que vieron con silencio total a Candy. Esta al recordar lo que hacía semanas había realizado en su departamento, comprendió que Albert estaba haciendo lo mismo y agregó

\- Estaba fuera del país y por fin regresó. - Amor el Dr. Henderson es el mejor cirujano del que te hablé. Albert sabía que estaba comprometiéndola frente a uno de sus profesores solo agregó

\- Si mi amor. Sé tú gran admiración por él. - Dr. Henderson, sus teorías han causado polémica en dos ocasiones entre mi novia y yo, pero por fin la convencí de que mis sentimientos no son un estado mental. Vamos a comprobarlo el resto de nuestros días. El Dr. tomó aire, respondió educadamente y se retiró

\- Realmente es todo un placer sorpresivo Sr. Andrew, lo felicito en gran manera.

Al verlo retirarse, Edward y Peter soltaron las carcajadas mudas abrazados uno al otro sin dejar de reír. Mientras Patrick, Victoria y Annie, observaban a Candy quien no mostraba ninguna sonrisa solo preocupación.

\- Vamos Candy, esa mentira de Albert estuvo genial. Dijo Edward con una sonrisa recuperando el aire. Peter repetía la frase para irse y agregó

\- Debimos gravar su rostro, mentalmente estoy curado de su clase. Peter soltaba las carcajadas de nuevo. Albert agregó

\- Lo siento Candy, un profesor al faltar al respeto a una alumna queda fuera del sistema universitario desde el momento en el que intentó besarte.

\- Era un laboratorio, lo aclaró y me preparé para lo que pretendiera, se defenderme, un beso no correspondido, no se le puede llamar beso.

\- Era notorio que es una broma Candy, confirmo Patrick al referirse de nuevo al noviazgo. Albert sonrió suavemente buscando las disculpas de Candy y ella respondió con sonrisas acercándose a este. Sin responder absolutamente nada, la velada pasó agradable, el Dr. Michael estaba serio y un joven del bar le levantó el ánimo comentando

\- Dr. Henderson, escuche cuando lo presentó Candy y dijo que era solo un amigo.

\- Gracias Phil. Candy no es novia de ese joven, solo lo hizo por su estado de molestia para conmigo.

Al salir del bar, Candy y Albert se fueron en taxi juntos, el Dr. Henderson los siguió en su auto, y los vio bajar frente a su departamento. Albert vio al Dr. Michael y se acercó a Candy mencionando que caminaran.

\- Ven Candy, vamos a caminar un poco, no entremos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Albert?

\- El Dr. Henderson nos siguió en su auto está estacionado atrás, ven, sígueme.

Ambos caminaron un poco, Albert la abrazó de manera posesiva, los dos iban muy juntos hasta llegar al parque central, ahí solo las luminarias alumbraban secciones del parque, mientras Albert y Candy seguían caminando románticamente, este dio un giro para quedar frente a Candy y aprovechar su estatura para ver hacia atrás, donde el Dr. Henderson se quedaba en un árbol con el rostro preocupado. Albert bajo su cabeza simulando besar a Candy, realmente solo sonrió frente a ella. En ese momento recordó cómo dijo que era su esposa, su hermoso camisón corto, Albert pensaba en lo bella que Candy era y ahora comprendía que no era una simple estudiante, con la admiración que sentía y su cercanía este vio hacia sus labios deseándolos, Candy lo observaba a los ojos, así notaba lo que pretendía, poniéndola sobre aviso, un beso se fue dando armónicamente correspondido. Albert la estrecho al sentir el calor que le brindaba por solo besar sus labios, mientras Candy cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso que le anuncio Albert y que sin pensar quiso probar, olvidándose de todo.

El beso de ambos duró más de lo programado y ambos se dieron cuenta cuando se observaban, analizaban lo que hicieron a diferentes puntos, pues para Albert estaba claro que Candy era su compañera y llevaban viviendo juntos ya más de seis meses. Para Candy era el hombre que le abrió el camino cuando pensó que ya no encontraría donde vivir y se quedaría de planta en el hospital.

\- Albert yo…

\- No digas nada Candy, no es mi intención hacerte daño, mucho menos distraerte de tus estudios, es que perdí…

\- Lo sé, creo que ambos lo perdimos.

\- ¿Lo perdimos? Albert giro y el Dr. Henderson ya no estaba ahí. El camino al departamento fue romántico, él la continuaba abrazando y ella se sentía por primera vez segura y protegida, como hacía mucho no lo sentía, era esa sensación de pertenencia, ahora podía demostrarle al Dr. Michael, que no tiene nada que ver el amor con un estado mental.

Entraban al departamento y Candy se iba a retirar a su habitación. Cuando Albert le tomo la mano, tal como hizo ella en el bar, y la jaló hacia el deteniéndola.

\- Prometo no quitarte tiempo para tus estudios, pero danos la oportunidad de conocernos en otra fase más que amigos. Candy sonrió, bajo su rostro apenada y se recargó en él sin responder. Pasaron unos minutos, contestó

\- Siempre cumples tus promesas.

\- Si. Respondió con una sonrisa suave. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, Albert la abrazó jalándola de nuevo hacia él que permanecía sentado en un brazo del sillón de la entrada quedando en posición de sujetar a Candy y estrecharla con su cuerpo. El olor a whiskey en la boca de Albert estaba dejando claro que deseaba algo más de ella, pero en sí era su primera cita y lo mejor era separarse ahora. Con un tierno beso agregó

\- Acepto. Podremos conocernos en un plan de noviazgo, esperando no perjudique mis estudios y la estadía de vivir contigo.

\- Soy un buen chico. Albert ladeo la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a Candy por cómo estaba siendo con ella. Ese nuevo Albert le agradaba mucho.

Se separó lentamente y se fue a su habitación, Albert hizo lo mismo, para irse a descansar.

Con el paso de los días el noviazgo fue más claro, sobre todo dentro del departamento, las reglas de estudios no se violaban, las calificaciones y resultados de becas eran premio a los besos que ambos se daban.

Para Albert la investigación de parte de uno de sus hombres, lo inquieto sobre manera, pues Elisa Legan estaba investigando donde se había casado William.

\- Charles, necesito un acta de matrimonio.

\- Si Andrew, yo necesito dos y no me quejo, ¡Estás loco! Con el matrimonio no se juega.

\- Tenemos el contacto del juez Robinson.

\- Y crees que tira los documentos, es el hombre más justo y legal que conocemos en todo el país.

\- Busca a su secretario, llámalo y dile que necesito un acta de matrimonio de inmediato.

El secretario robo uno de los documentos oficiales, mismo que Albert mostro a Candy y le pedía que lo firmara, pues Elisa seguía con la idea de salirse con la suya, debía ver que lo que habían dicho era cierto. El secretario recibió el documento, Charles y él fueron testigos de Albert, mientras la secretaria de la oficina del juez y la cocinera del restaurant donde comía Joshua el secretario, fueron los testigos de Candy, todo esto para fingir estar casados, el acta quedaba sentada pero no firmada por el juez para retirarla en un plazo de unos meses.

\- Albert, crees que esa mujer se conforme con eso.

\- Pues espero que nuestro noviazgo le de credibilidad al documento, pero sobre todo que el Dr. Michael sepa que no eres una mujer sola, ahora me tienes a mi.

Como todos los fines de semana, por fin tocaba dormir en la habitación de su novio, era el premio semanal para ellos, Albert como hombre precavido cuidaba de Candy y la amaba como nunca había amado en su vida a una mujer. El único inconveniente es que ninguno se había presentado con la familia, pues era solo un noviazgo, no tenía caso comentarlo, para la Tía Elroy, vería mal que Albert viviera junto a su novia sin estar casado y para la Tía Dorothy igual, ambos eran mayores, responsables y no permitirían bajar sus niveles de vida tanto en negocios, como en estudios, ambos se complementaban como nunca.

\- Mi amor, que bueno que llegas, mira continua mi beca. La preocupación marcada en el rostro de Candy hacía estragos en el corazón de William, ella desconocía que él podía comprarle un hospital si quisiera, no sabía todo de él, eso lo valoraba aun más Albert, porque se amaban por ser ellos, no por sus apellidos ni sus fortunas.

\- Me alegro mi bella doctora, cuando seas cardióloga, podrás hacerme cirugía de corazón abierto y veras que estas dentro y ocupas un gran espacio ahí.

\- ¡Albert!

Los besos siempre daban rienda suelta a la pasión de ambos. Albert gozaba de ser el primero en su novia, de ser su maestro y de demostrar sus teorías sobre las relaciones, permitía que le explicara las partes del cuerpo y todo lo relacionado a sus estudios aun nivel más cercano. Un sillón en forma de montaña rusa en su departamento servía para ensayar otras maneras de amarse, Albert lo compró por modernidad y por jugar con su novia, ella se divertía porque por un momento pensaba que él lo había mandado hacer o lo había inventado, pero solo adquirió el modelo por puro gusto, al saber que en el podrían estar ambos y el uso que le daban, era algo que Candy amaba por tantos detalles, regalos y cosas que no esperaba de parte de su amado, a quien no le exigía absolutamente nada, ni tiempo, cuando se trataba de quedarse horas extra en el hospital, el iba por ella, sabía dónde encontrarla. Y cuando Albert se encontraba de viaje, no había llamadas de búsqueda continua, ni seguimientos innecesarios.

En distintas ocasiones se encontró con el Dr. Michael, quien por su profesión tuvo a realizar varios viajes, el médico pensaba que por ser un noviazgo juvenil para Candy, no duraría con el tiempo en el hospital y con la entrega a sus estudios por la beca que poseía Candy. Albert también estaba preocupado por la dichosa beca, ver la angustia en el rostro desvelado de su novia, su entrega apasionada y sus nervios al pensar que podría bajar su nivel, le contagiaba a él la ansiedad y pronto buscó una solución.

\- Buenas tardes Dr. Leonard.

\- ¿Si? Buenas tardes, ¿Quién es usted?

\- William Albert Andrew.

\- ¿Andrew?

\- Si señor, requiero hablar con usted, tengo entendido que es el director del hospital.

\- Así es. En que puedo servirlo.

\- Hace un par de meses adquirí acciones del hospital, quiero poner un fondo extra para la beca de Candy White, deseo que la señorita conserve la beca tanto en sus estudios actuales, como en sus especialidades, lo que ella requiera, que no sienta la presión de perder la beca a la excelencia, por eso me tome el tiempo para venir y hablarlo con usted.

\- ¿Candy White? No creo que pierda la beca a la excelencia nunca, es una mujer muy comprometida, me alegro que tenga interés en ella, espero que ese interés nos sea personal.

\- ¿Y si lo fuera?

\- Me temo que una relación para la señorita White, podría afectarle sus estudios.

\- No creo en eso, ella es una profesional. Sin embargo este fondo lo quiero por completo para ella, por eso me tome el tiempo, pero quiero pedirle un favor a usted.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Si, que bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero que la señorita Candy White sepa de este fondo, de requerirlo, puede tomar cuanto sea necesario y hasta solicitar más a la cuenta si así lo llegara a requerir.

\- La señorita White, puede darse cuenta, sobre todo si baja su beca.

\- Ahí es donde quiero que entre usted, sé que le tiene mucha estimación y valora no solo su asesoría, sino como un buen ejemplo. Si ella se viera en la necesidad de usar este fondo, me gustaría que usted lo ofreciera por haber mantenido la beca a la excelencia por cuatro años.

\- Comprendo. Le confesaré algo señor Andrew, primero mi esposa murió y no tengo hijos, para mi la señorita White, lo ha sido todo este tiempo, soy el hombre más orgulloso de tenerla en mi hospital, otro punto es que… conozco a la familia Andrew, estuve en mi juventud en Escocia, fui médico de su Tía Elroy Andrew, cuando iniciaba mi carrera de especialidad, por eso y por la seriedad con al que me pide el favor, se lo tomare de buena manera. Pero si usted entorpece en sus estudios a la señorita White y su nivel se ve mermado, tenga por seguro que se las verá usted conmigo, aun siendo socio actual del hospital.

William sonrió, definitivamente apreciaba a ese hombre y ahora comprendía porque Candy lo admiraba tanto, era un verdadero profesional y contaba con una ética impresionante. Saber que pudo conocer a sus padres, le hizo sentir confianza. Dejar el fondo custodiado por él, no era motivo de peligro, al contrario, lo veía como una inversión a futuro, con ello podría estar tranquilo y Candy haría su especialidad de forma que no tuviera de que preocuparse.

* * *

 _ **Aquí.. tu pillina... dándote un capi más :D**_

 _ **En blanco esta... nadie supo escribir nada... no dejaron ni una huella**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Amor Complementado

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Amor Complementado**

El departamento recibía nueva tecnología para manejar desde ahí las inversiones en su equipo de cómputo, cámaras de seguridad automáticas con respaldo de gran capacidad y un respaldo en su departamento con suficiente especialidad para cuidar de la automatización del departamento, huellas de acceso en la puerta y en los interiores del mismo, automatización que disfrutaba Albert ingeniándose por tener técnicas que solo en la NAZA obtenían. Ya podía estar más tiempo con ella. Cuando regresara, podría tenerla cerca y además le quedaría más tiempo libre, para coincidir con los descansos de su novia, pensaba en llevarla el fin de semana a la playa, ambos necesitaban un descanso.

\- Solo será el fin de semana, mi vida.

\- Si es así, acepto Albert. Contigo iría hasta la luna, mi amor.

\- Creo que ya hemos estado ahí, eso fue hace dos noches.

\- ¡Albert! No me hagas recordarlo, al día siguiente tenía una cirugía, fue un poco difícil concentrarme… te pensaba todo el tiempo, mi amor.

\- Doctora Candy White, usted es una profesional, cuando estés en una cirugía debes concentrarte y olvidarlo todo, con la seguridad de que cuando termines, estaré aquí para abrazarte.

\- Tienes razón mi amor, contigo se me olvida las angustias y todos mis temores.

\- ¿Ya dejaste de ir a esas pruebas de medicamentos?

\- ¡Albert! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Candy… te amo. Me interesa tu bienestar, y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, toma, esta es la tarjeta del departamento.

\- ¿Cambiaste la chapa de seguridad?

\- No, mi vida, esta tarjeta es donde se cobran en automático todos los gastos del departamento y esta a tu nombre, no quiero que te haga falta nada, si requieres comprar algo, lo harás de ahí.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. No recibiré dinero de tu familia o de ti, soy responsable de mi vida.

\- No he dicho que sea para tus gastos Candy, he dicho que con ello podrás comprar lo necesario para el departamento y para ti si te hace falta, pero no quiero que sigas haciendo pruebas con tu cuerpo.

\- No son pruebas de riesgo, Albert, en todo caso, no puedo estar haciendo esas pruebas ahora, la Dra. Janik es una especialista seria, apuesto a que ya no quiere hacer pruebas conmigo para darme tiempo y que me desintoxique o se pase el efecto de los vitamínicos que me dio hace tiempo.

\- ¿vitamínicos? ¿Estuviste enferma y no me lo dijiste?

\- No, mi amor, la prueba de medicamentos se pasa en procesos para que dejen de hacer efectos, en este momento ya no puedo recibir ningún tipo de medicamento debido a que debe dejarse un espacio para que mi cuerpo deshaga lo que tome en su momento.

\- No eres un ratón de indias, Candy.

\- Ya… basta mi amor, no debiste investigarme, me haces sentir mal, en su momento fue bueno y… ya paso, no lo volveré a hacer, ¿Estás de acuerdo en eso?

\- Si. Prométeme que no volverás a proceder a pruebas de medicamentos.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- ¿De que se trataban esos medicamentos, Candy?

\- La última prueba fue vitamínicos, para elevar la proliferación de óvulos.

\- Candy y si eso sale mal, ¿Qué acaso no quieres algún día tener una familia?

\- Son vitamínicos, siempre reviso de que se tratan, medirán mi evaluación durante varias semanas, ya paso Albert, por favor mi amor, no sabía que te ibas a enterar.

Albert la abrazaba con fuerza, no quería hacerla sentir incomoda, pero pensar que podían hacerle daño, todo por falta de recursos, siendo que es su novia, el podría ver por ella, pero Candy no aceptaría nada, seguía pagando el uso de la habitación mes a mes, sin falta, ese dinero lo dejaba en un cofre en la habitación, nunca lo tocaba, era de ella, no deseaba cobrarle nada, pero podía quedarse ahí para una emergencia.

En Escocia, Elroy veía orgullosa los estados de cuenta bancarios, el incremento de recursos dentro de las bases Andrew era cada vez mayor, intrigada investigaba a que se debía que su sobrino podía multiplicar las ganancias. Existía la cuenta en Norte América y los fondos eran cada vez más elevados, dejando aun los impuestos seguía en un crecimiento constante, las inversiones de su sobrino era multiplicativas y eso lo vería con George, extrañaba no ver más seguido a William, pronto sería el año luctuoso de la muerte de su padre y se aseguraba de que el no faltara, sin embargo en ese momento, recordó cuando vino a verla Dimitri la hizo sentir incomoda, sobre todo al culparla a ella de la separación de su sobrina con William.

Elroy pensaba _que Dimitri era un hombre chapado a la antigua, no conocía bien a Elisa su sobrina, era negar que ella tenía una doble vida, la cual no estaba en la mentalidad de Dimitri, pues para él solo ocupaba su centro de ideas estar vigilándola, desde que se separaron, Dimitri se convirtió en un hombre muy rico, sus inversiones muy acertadas todo el tiempo, sin saberlo pensaba porque no se había casado, pero eso ya no importaba, la discusión sostenida una semana anterior en las oficinas centrales de Escocia, terminaron por desilusionarla, quien admiraba la forma ética y profesional de Dimitri. Al insinuar que ella fue la que alejo a su sobrino para no tener un lazo entre ellos, fue una ofensa que no soportaría jamás, una duda que la dejo inquieta fue eso de obligar a su sobrino a casarse para no tener posibilidades con Elisa, eso fue algo que ella jamás haría, pero cuando lo mencionó Dimitri, llamo de inmediato a los guardias y se vio obligada a sacarlo por la fuerza de las oficinas de manera radical y definitiva_.

En un hotel Albert llamaba a su Tía

\- Hola mi vida, como has estado hijo.

\- Muy bien Tía, me dijo George que tuviste un resfriado la semana pasada, todo bien ahora.

\- Solo fue un resfriado hijo, nada importante, veo que las inversiones van viento en popa, ¿te veré pronto aquí en Escocia?

\- Eso espero. Estoy seguro que… esta emocionada, por ver nuestro incremento en los dividendos y también estarás intrigada como lo logré.

\- Me conoces muy bien hijo, si pensaba en eso, parece haber algo nuevo que… realmente siento mucha curiosidad.

\- Me encantaría comentártelo, pronto lo haré, iré a Escocia en las fechas programadas.

\- Llámame mas seguido mi vida, sabes que me preocupas mucho.

\- Lo haré. Eres la novia posesiva que todo hombre debe tener.

\- ¡William!

\- La veré pronto, mi bella novia… usted siempre me inspira a incrementar no solo mi cariño, sino nuestra fortuna. Emocionada y con una sonrisa Elroy soltaba sus lágrimas, en un suspiro agregaba,

\- ¡Hijo! ¡Te extraño mucho!

\- Yo también, mi hermosa dama.

Candy sonreía al ver cómo le respondía a su tía, como la honraba por haberlo cuidado toda su vida, suspiraba por solo escucharlo desde el marco de la puerta donde lo esperaba.

El fin de semana en la playa, fue la primera vez que Candy visitaba un hotel privado con lujos jamás imaginados, el trabajo de su novio era supervisar ese hotel y lo estaba haciendo realmente bien, no le daría las cinco estrellas, le daría diez.

Albert estaba feliz, ella merecía todo, nunca le exigía nada, era su pareja ideal, amarla se había vuelto su prioridad, esa noche algo paso que lo hizo ponerse nervioso, su preservativo se rompió y Candy no se dio cuenta, pero el sí, estaba preocupado y no quería asustarla, conocía a su novia y su angustia, tenía que decírselo de una u otra manera, era doctora y sabía que comprendería, así que una cena a la luz de las velas, tocaría ese tema, ella lo seguro era que estaría por recibir sus días del mes y no habría de que preocuparse

\- Amor, tengo que hablar contigo

\- Te noto preocupado Albert, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tal vez fue algo que comiste? Ya sé… ¿Quieres que te revise?

\- Amor… el preservativo de hace una noche… se rompió.

\- ¡Albert!

Candy de inmediato se levanto de la mesa, busco en la habitación y abrió su bolso, un pequeño librito, hizo que se pusiera una sonrisa en los labios y regreso a la mesa romántica en el balcón donde ambos estaban cenando, agregando

\- No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos, todo estará bien, mi amor.

\- Lo siento, no quería echar a perder nuestro fin de semana, que bueno que no lo tomaste a de mala manera.

\- Elegí Cardiología por mi familia, pero la pediatría es la especialidad más bella que conozco y… me encantan los niños Albert.

\- A mi también, solo que… no quiero que interrumpamos tus estudios y… me preocupe.

\- Todo está en orden. Confirmo con una sonrisa Candy.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo dices de esa manera…. Esta noche será especial.

El resto del fin de semana, fue aun más gratificante, el amor de ellos era más sólido, lleno de confianza y ambos compartían una atmosfera de complicidad y buenos entendimientos, la comunicación era de conocimientos, de pensamientos increíbles.

Candy desconocía el ámbito internacional, en el que la supervisión de hoteles hacía que Albert dominara más de cinco idiomas, conocía de las culturas de varios continentes y el despliegue de conversaciones eran algo que ella disfrutaba escuchar, pues nunca había viajado, su pueblo natal era un lugar cercano a Chicago, ahí sus padres la habían dejado con una Tía y de su profesión no se hablaba. Sus amigos de la infancia solo uno de ellos conservaba, el que fue como un hermano mayor para ella, se convirtió en Sheriff de Lakewood, lo más emociónate de lugar en el que nació era la feria, su muestra de caballos y ganado.

Las siguientes noches fueron extremo placer, las más hermosas, ya se había roto un preservativo, qué más daba protegerse cuando ya estaba por recibir sus días del período, el se iría a Escocia y regresaría días después de sus siguientes días del mes, así celebrarían con libertad de preservativos. Según el libro de cuentas de Candy.

Para Albert contarle de Escocia, era lo mejor que podía hacer, hablar de su familia y de como muchas de las generaciones de él, solo tenían un hijo descendiente y pocos tuvieron solo dos hijos, la familia cada vez fue menor y no había posibilidades de incrementarla, cada vez eran menos los Andrew en la familia y caía sobre él ser el último hijo descendiente original de su apellido.

\- Si Candy, imagínate que le dije a mi Tía que pensaba unirme al clérigo católico y casi se cae de espaldas, ella espera mucho de mí, por eso cuando paso ese incidente…

Candy lo interrumpió al ver sus ojos iluminados y una sonrisa traviesa por lo que habían vivido.

\- Albert… también soy hija única, perdí a mis padres y… me hubiera encantado tener hermanos, pero… ahora agradezco que no fuera así, mi tía trabajaba mucho para poder darme estudios y… qué bueno que solo somos nosotras dos.

\- No te he hablado de mi padrino y el mejor amigo que tengo, George es… como mi familia también, el es el hombre que más admiro en los negocios, estoy seguro que cuando lo conozcas, serás su favorita y te querrá mucho Candy, a él le encantan las competencias de conocimientos, como a ti.

\- ¡Albert! Creo honestamente… que si competimos, me ganarías.

Albert la vio a los ojos, definitivamente la amaba, más de lo que nunca había amado a alguien, su Tía Elroy era su otro gran amor, ahora Candy lo sabía, irse un mes para estar con ella, a Candy no la molestaba en nada, pues comprendía que se ausentara al saber que ella era como su madre, aun que dijera que era la novia posesiva que decía, Candy lo tomaba a bien, no le importaba eso.

Candy guardaba algunas fotografías como tesoro, Albert y ella estaba besándose en una de esas tomas, el traje de baño la hacía lucir increíble, eso de tener varios trajes de baño como servicio a la habitación era un lujo excepcional del hotel, uso todos los colores que le enviaron, Albert dijo que se los habían regalado para ella, porque tenían el kit de luna de miel del hotel.

\- Este viaje fue el más hermoso que he vivido en toda mi vida, Albert.

\- Te lo mereces, eras una doctora genial y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

\- Albert… me ves con ojos de amor. Aquí el mejor de nosotros eres tú, ese trabajo que te brinda supervisar hoteles, en serio, es muy bueno.

\- Buscaré que me den una supervisión en otro continente para robarte, Candy.

\- No necesitas robarme Albert, solo deja que sea la mejor doctora en cardiología y… prometo ir de viaje contigo a donde quieras.

\- ¿Es una promesa?

\- Lo prometo Albert, a donde quieras, iré contigo, en cuanto me gradué de mi especialidad.

Los días pasaron, había una euforia y nerviosismo interno en ambos acercándose a la fecha de irse a Escocia, Candy entraba a exámenes en el periodo en el que se marchaba y la despedida fue bastante emotiva.

Albert estuvo en Escocia, George estaba emocionado por la acertada inversión en el área medica, eso jamás lo habían probado, pero resultaba ingenioso que la tecnología que ellos creaban, sirviera para el ámbito de la medicina, no sabía cómo era que William se había empapado tanto de la información, hasta lograr invertir en un hospital en América, así George para sorprenderlo invertía en Glasgow, creando el mejor hospital para que las inversiones las manejara con cautela Elroy, quien a la fecha no había perdido en ninguna inversión supervisada por ella.

\- Si, hijo, ella supervisara aquí las acciones nuevas de las inversiones, tenemos mucho más de que hablar, esa fórmula que creaste, está dando incrementos estrafalarios y no nos has dicho, como te inspiraste en ella.

\- Ese es un secreto George. Pero prometo que pronto lo sabrás, y dime, como se ha comportado el ave de mal agüero.

\- Al parecer hizo comentarios muy fuertes en tu contra con su Tío Dimitri, este apareció en las oficinas Andrew, reclamándole que su pequeño angelito fue rechazado por tu Tía de manera intencional, imagina que dice que te obligo a casarte para alejarte de su demonio de Tasmania.

Albert se quedo serio, la sonrisa se le borro en ese instante, como le explicaría a su Tía acerca de su matrimonio en apariencia, lo mejor era guardar silencio. George agregó

\- Lo cierto es que tu Tía jamás te obligaría a casarte hijo, mucho menos para quitarte de encima a esa mujer, pondría toda la guardia completa tras de ti antes que ese engendro se acercara o te hiciera daño, la conoces bien.

En ese momento soltó el aire, al parecer, no estaba claro lo del matrimonio y no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba pasando, lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto, Candy tenía que terminar sus estudios y su especialidad, si su Tía se enteraba, lo presionaría a casarse y sacar a Candy de trabajar y de prepararse en su especialidad, ella no se le separaría hasta ver un hijo suyo, así que mejor no adelantaría nada, en cuanto Candy terminará su especialidad todo quedaría resuelto.

George notaba algo que inquietaba a William, pero no sabía que era, tal vez no quería ser presionado para las formulas de inversión que ahora estaba manejando, lo dejaría que continuara con el éxito solo, tal vez lo que deseaba William era demostrarles que podía ser mejor, y que el dividir en tres todo tenía una razón de ser. Los huevos no se ponen en una sola canasta, eso era un lema viejo, las inversiones tanto de Elroy como las suyas estaban de manera tradicional y cautelosa, mientras que con anterioridad Albert se había jugado mucho en sus inversiones, posiblemente podría tener un revés con el tiempo y sentirse incomodo, así que sin presión era lo mejor para que se desarrollara de manera personal. Al final los genios aprenden de sus errores y William era el genio desde su juventud, sus estudios y todo lo que había aprendido tanto de Elroy como de él.

\- Vamos hijo, tu tía ha estado muy ansiosa por verte, no me gusta verla presionada, su salud se merma cuando no estás, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Por supuesto, también deseaba estar a su lado, sería bueno que mientras esté aquí, nos hagamos cargo de todo y que ella descanse ¿Te parece bien?

\- Excelente idea, hijo.

* * *

 _ **Para ti abro mis paginas... son blancas y nadie escribe...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Proliferación

**fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo V**

 **Proliferación**

En Chicago,

La doctora Janik, ginecóloga de profesión efectuaba estudios sobre inseminación y métodos para la gestación productiva, al tener problemas en su país de mujeres que no podían tener familia, varias ocasiones asistió a seminarios sobre medicamentos alternativos para lograr la gestación natural de bebes en madres no aptas o que no lograban quedar embarazadas, los métodos naturales de lavados con azucares en el vientre para eliminar la acidez que causaba la eliminación de un embarazo en progreso, fueron cosas que había tenido que escuchar por varios años entre otros métodos como provocar que una mujer bebiera agua en reposo previamente de cascaras de patatas. Todo para lograr quedar en embarazo.

De solo recordar cómo cada caso de mujeres deseosas de tener hijos y no lograrlos, eran prueba de que ella tenía que encontrar la cura para muchos de los problemas de este tipo. Había casos de mujeres que por más que desearan no podrían ser madres, para ella la opción adoptar no era mala, al contrario, era lo mejor en la vida, pero muchas mujeres que lo deseaban necesitaban una pareja que también aceptara este precioso regalo, y no era fácil en su país contar con la aceptación de hombre que no podía tener hijos, al contrario para muchos era una humillación pública el no poder lograr que sus esposas los hicieran padres, así para este tipo de hombres, para demostrar que si podían, buscaban varias mujeres demostrando su hombría y haciendo no solo de infieles, sino de falta de cerebro, dejando en ocasiones embarazos no deseados con mujeres no amadas.

La Dra. Janik, durante un tiempo suplía a una de las doctoras en pruebas de laboratorio, investigaba todos los antecedentes y sabía que métodos aplicar según las características del cuerpo de la paciente, sin embargo, la necesidad de algunas pacientes siempre era mayor y se arriesgaban con tal de formar parte de un estudio a cambio de dinero. Esto lo pasó en varias ocasiones con una alumna modelo del hospital, quien temía no completar la renta del mes y quedarse sin pagar, era tal su aprehensión que causaba cierta ansiedad en la doctora, así la convencía de participar en estudios de forma continua.

Para Candy las cosas salieron bien. Sacaba de nuevo excelentes resultados en sus exámenes, entraba a una cirugía importante y comenzaba todo con el pie derecho, el doctor Michael, había regresado apenas unos días, la observaba minuciosamente, _pensando que ya no estaba el novio con ella, se veía algo distinto en el rostro de su hermosa alumna, lo seguro era que sus estudios avanzarían bien pues se imaginaba estando presente en todos sus logros_.

\- Candy, fue un excelente trabajo el que realizaste ahí dentro. El Dr. Leonard parece un padre orgulloso, ha apostado todo en ti, al parecer pronto pasaras a la especialidad, nada me gustaría más que tenerte de compañera.

\- Iré a Cardiología. Él lo sabe, nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

\- Nunca digas nunca… apuesto a que a mi lado lograrías ser la mejor neuróloga del país.

\- Ese título ya lo tiene usted doctor.

\- Vamos Candy, ya somos casi colegas, creo que el usted sale sobrando. En ese momento el Dr. Leonard llegaba tras su espalda y agregaba,

\- Candy, me dejaste sin aliento en esas maniobras que hiciste, conectaste todo con una velocidad y exactitud sin precedentes, definitivamente hiciste bien en elegir Cardiología, acabas de ganar la beca completa de tu especialidad, ya no más calificaciones, no más presiones hija, tomate un respiro y piensa que ya lo tienes ganado.

Candy comenzó a llorar emocionada, su pecho empezó a agitarse sin detenerse, de repente el cambio de color en su piel, dio aviso y asombro al Dr. Leonard, quién de inmediato pedía una camilla abrazándola y sintiendo como se desvanecía en sus brazos, como era pequeña la elevo sin querer soltársela al Dr. Michael, el mismo la atendió y no dejo que nadie se acercara a ella.

\- Encárgate de que nadie pase a esta habitación, Joanna.

\- Si doctor. La enfermera más agresiva del hospital estaba ahora custodiando la puerta de la habitación, los compañeros de Candy estaban cerca, pensaban felicitarla por el logro obtenido y ahora… fueron corridos sin explicación.

Más tarde en terapia intensiva y cuidados especiales, el Dr. Leonard impedía el paso a sus mismos colegas, argumentando que era petición de Candy. Con una enfermera de confianza extra, llamo a la especialista en ginecología la Dra. Janik, misma que confirmaba que ella había estado tomando pruebas para ganar dinero. El Dr. Leonard molesto argumento que Candy era una becada, que no debía haberla aceptado nunca, la doctora respondía que ya tenía tres semanas de no asistir, al revisar la ecografía vio en ella tres esferas separadas y listas para crecer.

\- Janik, lo manejaremos a discreción, esto puede dejar tu trabajo fuera y tu carrera medica también, Candy según los datos de su bolso y diario en él, debía tener su periodo y en este momento lo tiene, pero al revisar sus niveles, hay una proliferación de óvulos que impide detenerse, ¿dime que dosis usaste?… ¿dime que la prueba era corta? Porque la cantidad que vi, era insoportable.

\- Dr. Leonard. Candy no tenía relaciones, ni novio siquiera, hice la prueba con la mayor cantidad aprobada.

\- ¡Janik! Se multiplico casi diez veces el valor en su cuerpo. Puede morir si no se detiene, están fecundados ya.

El terror se apoderó de la doctora, casi lloraba, Candy siempre había sido muy saludable, nunca había cometido un error de cálculo, tenía que verificar los estudios, de inmediato se traslado y fue por el expediente. Al ser revisado, las cantidades eran las adecuadas en pruebas, algo en el cuerpo de Candy había cambiado la formula de los vitamínicos y los había proliferado aun con mayor incremento, sacaron los expedientes anteriores, Candy había estado en distintas pruebas para ganar dinero, ahí estaba el problema, ella no había terminado los procesos de purificación y ahora estaba embarazada de quien sabe cuántos embriones.

\- Janik, tendremos que interrumpir en este momento el embarazo. Candy medio despertaba y al escuchar se quedaba impactada por el comentario del doctor Leonard. Como pudo, se trato de enderezar y agregó

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Al parecer tu cuerpo está multiplicando embriones dentro de tu vientre. Necesitamos terminar eso de inmediato.

\- ¿Eso? Dr. Leonard, está hablando de mi cuerpo, quiero ver los resultados en este momento.

Al estar revisando sentada, Candy sentía movimientos y retortijones en su vientre, no podía ser eso, tenía que buscar una solución, seguro que Albert le aviso de esto, al prohibirle el ser una conejillo de indias, pero ella estaba revisando todo, no podía estar mal, que fue lo que paso, se preguntaba una y otra vez para sí misma, hasta que la Dra. Janik, señalaba con un delgado dedo un renglón, de manera discreta. Ahí comprendió todo, la mezcla de los procedimientos pudo hacer reacción. Viendo la cara de molestia del Dr. Leonard, agregó,

\- Dr. Leonard, tengo la solución perfecta, permítame hablar con la Dra. Janik a solas unos minutos. Con seriedad y ya más tranquilo se retiraba el doctor, notando ahora el temblor leve en el labio inferior de la Dra. Janik. - Dame el procedimiento veintiuno, estoy segura que eso detendrá todo, si es un aborto, quiero que sea natural, si no lo es, quiero lograr la vida de mis embriones, me lo debes Janik, te salvare de todo esto y será mi responsabilidad. Me acaban de decir que tengo la beca de mi especialidad completa, no arriesgaría algo así… si no fuera tan importante.

\- ¡Candy! Puedes morir, es muy peligroso, el Dr. Leonard, no ha dejado pasar a nadie, también lo pensé, pero no quiero que te perjudique, te quiero bien.

\- Si detiene el proceso, será algo que nadie sabrá, pero al menos no seremos asesinas de mis hijos, Janik. Mi vida está en juego, y ellos también son mi responsabilidad.

\- Candy, serás madre de octillizos, si se detiene con ellos ahí.

\- Aceptare lo que venga, fui la que se metió en esto Janik.

Sin que entrara el Dr. Leonard. Por intravenosa, colocaba el medicamento que detendría el proceso de proliferación, que se estaba pensando, ambas se miraban a los ojos. Candy vio salir a Janik escondiendo la jeringa.

\- Dr. Leonard, Candy me comenta que desea una segunda opinión, debemos llamar a un especialista.

\- Lo que sea necesario, traeré lo que me pida, pero tenemos que quitar eso de inmediato.

Albert estaba abrazando a su Tía en la cama, ella le acariciaba el cabello y le contaba detalles de todo lo que estaba pasando, que su sola presencia, la tenía eufórica. Albert con las caricias en el cabello comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, en un instante se quedaba relajado, pasaron algunos minutos y un salto de la cama sorprendía a Eloy

\- ¡Hijo! ¿Qué tienes?

Albert respiraba asustado, pero al despertar, no podía recordar nada. Sentía que algo estaba mal, pero no sabía que, su cabeza estaba en blanco totalmente, eso jamás le había sucedido.

\- Lo siento Tía, fue una pesadilla, iré a mi habitación, ya es tarde, descansa por favor, no fue nada.

Ya en su habitación, evaluaba las horas para hacer una llamada al departamento y a qué horas debía hacerla, para que Candy estuviera ahí, pero al hacerlo no la encontraba, la angustia fue incrementando hasta que ya no pudo más y contaba el tiempo para volver.

En el hospital, Candy intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero no tenía el teléfono de Albert en Escocia, lo mejor era no preocuparlo, estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía y tomar esa decisión era en ese momento solo su responsabilidad.

En Escocia, una pareja de aliados enfurecidos tomaban las cosas en serio.

\- Y si está casado… existe el divorcio y listo. Vamos hija, no eres de las que se dan por vencida, no te quiero ver llorar, recuerda no hay límites, no hay imposibles, tu mente debe tener la solución, solo has que suceda.

\- Tienes razón tío, soy una mujer brillante, rica y esa enana no podrá conmigo, aun siendo su esposa, acabare con ella.

\- Solo recuerda, se astuta, ella lo perderá de todas formas, tarde o temprano, usa tu intelecto, debes generar una distracción, algo que haga que no desee llegar a ella, que prefiera quedarse con una belleza y que le convenga… ¿Comprendes?

Dimitri asesoraba a su sobrina para que financieramente le diera un golpe y al querer recuperarse, la única salida fuera ella. Con Elroy no funcionaba por tener negocios muy calculados y sin riesgos, pero con William, era joven, entusiasta y seguro que su sobina ya sabía sobre todas las inversiones y podría averiguar. Elisa se hacía la inteligente frente a su tío mostrando misterio y a la vez seguridad, pero no sabía absolutamente nada de William, menos de planes y golpes financieros. Pero su mente le daba ideas inauditas de cómo podría atrapar a William antes de regresar a América, ahí en Escocia, para siempre.

En la habitación de Albert este cerraba los ojos viendo la mirada de Candy _, su tierna sonrisa, como ambos se complementaban tan bien, ella no tenía nada, una vieja propiedad en un pueblo olvidado, una Tía que vivía de hacer labores domesticas en varias casas, unos padres que murieron en un accidente por un ebrio que huyó. Pero ella sola, valía su peso en oro, daría lo que fuera por esa mujer, era creativa, bromista, decidida, hermosa, amable, inteligente, generosa, vivaz, comprometida con la vida, amorosa, femenina, apasionada… indispensable… ¡Dios! No acabaría de amarla, definitivamente, no la dejaría ir de sus brazos, solo tenía que asegurarle que su amor era real…._ ¿Real?

Desde que la conoció solo había omitido todo sobre él, en América no era tan conocido, sin embargo pronto lo sería, sus empresas estaban multiplicándose cada que sus inversiones se incrementaban, su manera de trabajar era implementar todo las creaciones de sus inventos y llevarlos a nuevas utilidades en los ámbitos que podrían ser más necesarios, las asociaciones con otros países y sus tecnologías era su secreto más envidiado, ya que contaba con una aceptación en muchos ámbitos…

 _Que pasaría cuando Candy se diera cuenta quien era realmente… Que opinaría cuando se diera cuenta que no supervisaba los hoteles, era inversionista de ellos… a caso cambiaría su forma de ser para con él… no… lo mejor era continuar así… a discreción, llegado el momento, sabía que se amaban mutuamente y eso si era real_.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Candy te extraño tanto, mi amor, porque no respondes a mis llamadas, donde estas ahora… ¿En el hospital?

En ese momento marco al hospital a la oficina del Dr. Leonard, su asistente recibió la llamada y el motivo era la Dra. Candy White.

\- Precisamente señor, esta con ella en este momento.

\- Bueno… dígale al Dr. Leonard que me llame en cuanto se desocupe, ya le di mis datos, es necesario hablar con él.

\- Por supuesto señor Andrew.

En la habitación ya entraba por fin Victoria, escabulléndose para poder entrar.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Candy?

\- Victoria… estoy embarazada, necesito el apoyo de todos, tuve unos problemas por mi genética.

\- ¿Tu genética?

\- Eh. Si…. Nunca te dije que en mi familia somos muy… prolíferos…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tanto?

Candy se mantuvo apoyada ahora de los becados, quienes enterándose del motivo, apoyaron a Candy en todo momento. Y buscaron la forma de llegar a ella, poco a poco y aprovechando a Peter y Edward quienes endulzaban los oídos de las enfermeras que vigilaban la habitación, asegurando que el Dr. Leonard ya les había dado su permiso de entrar.

\- Mira Candy lo que debes decir es que… somos médicos en pro de la vida, aquí es tu decisión, en cuanto al padre…

\- No es problema… el… ya lo sabe… me apoya en todo… estamos de acuerdo por completo, sean cuantos sean, los amaremos igual.

La boca de los cuatro caballeros se quedaba literalmente abierta, Patrick, lucía nervioso, deseaba ser oftalmólogo y si un día fuera padre… pensaba en tener solo un hijo. Victoria trataba de verse tranquila, pero sus manos le temblaban y las escondía, así al notarlo Patrick se acerco a ella para cubrirla. Daniel estaba orgulloso, admiraba a Candy desde que la conoció, definitivamente ella era una señal positiva para él, si tenía muchos hijos de un solo embarazo, el sería pediatra, en ese momento tocaba el vientre de Candy y le decía que contara con él. Annie al ver como Daniel estaba tan solicito con Candy toco su mano en el vientre y agregó

\- Por supuesto Candy, estaremos contigo en todo momento. Daniel sonrió al ver como Annie, lo apoyaba tan decidida, que quitó su mano del vientre poniéndola sobre sus hombros comentando

\- Así se habla Annie, recuerda que Candy será cardióloga y… necesitaremos de ella para nuestro hospital. Annie sonrió efusivamente, Daniel tenía la beca por demostrarles a los suyos su vocación, contaba con una familia de muchos ingresos y tenía planes de tener su propio hospital algún día. Annie acompañaba siempre sus sueños y elegía todo lo que él hacía, siguiendo sus pasos hasta la pediatría.

Edward por su parte estaba serio, con un estetoscopio escuchaba el corazón de Candy, el cual estaba acelerado relativamente, habiendo ingerido medicamentos para tranquilizarse, aun así continuaban síntomas muy extraños para él. Peter Liverman levantó el rostro…

\- Eso es un gancho al hígado del Dr. Henderson, primero le informa que es novio de Candy y ahora… como le decimos que será un padre muy potente… Daniel y Patrick soltaron las carcajadas con Peter. Edward se quedaba en silencio al escuchar más el estetoscopio y revisar el pulso de Candy y su estado actual.

Para ellos, Albert el novio de Candy ya estaba enterado del embarazo y llegaría en cualquier momento para apoyar a su novia. Como era un hombre responsable, lo seguro era que se casaría de inmediato.

Para Candy mentalmente _estaba rezando porque dejara de sangrar, sentía su cuerpo como aun había cierta secreción y sabía que podía ser uno de sus hijos, ahora estaba pagando por haber tomado los vitamínicos y la mezcla con un proceso anterior a la toma, en los ecos que le tomaban solo se formaban y se rompían óvulos de forma constante, sin embargo pronto dejarían de formarse o de crecer, ya que el esperma solo tiene una vida relativa y debió fecundarlos proliferados en existencia en aquel momento, si todos se rompían ya estaba que sería de forma natural, pero si alguno sobrevivía, era la esperanza de que Dios se había apiadado de ella y no volvería a tomar nada que afectara su salud_. Con una simulada relajación continuaba internada por orden del Dr. Leonard, sin dejar que nadie la diera de alta.

* * *

 **Tu me escribes... yo escribo ... tu lo sabes... te necesito**

 **Un abrazo a la Distancia**

 **Mayra Exitosa**


	6. ¡Mis Bebes!

**fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **¡Mis bebes!**

1980 Escocia

Afuera de la mansión Andrew, Dimitri se encontraba vigilando, como todos los días… veía que continuaba visitándola un hombre, con el pretexto de ser médico de confianza por ser hijo descendiente de los Mc Crone, el joven Dr. Leonard Mc Crone, asistía todos los días a conversar con la Srita. Elroy, ahora que su cuñada tenía un hijo y se encontraba enferma.

\- Doctor Leonard, ya le dije que no regresaré jamás con él, es imposible, no pienso comentarle nada, al final el dijo que… deseaba una mujer virtuosa y… yo… ya no lo soy…

\- Srita. Elroy, le he dicho que un caballero no mide su virtud por lo que usted pasó, debió contarle a su novio, que por ir a su cita, usted sufrió un atentado.

\- Por favor Dr. Leonard, ya no quiero que lo mencione siquiera, puede escucharlo mi hermano y… ¡Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- No es vergonzoso, es un acto de violencia que debe ser castigado, Srita. Elroy.

\- No pienso en eso ya doctor, gracias por guardarme el secreto, mi cuñada sabe que sufrí una infección y… de solo pensar que Dimitri se entere que fui… no quiero pensarlo ya, el me dijo que… deseaba ser el primer hombre en mi vida y… que le diría ahora… que no se en que numero quedaría…

En ese momento Elroy se cubrió el rostro con llanto al recordar que tuvo que terminar su relación después de lo sufrido, el Dr. Leonard quien no sabía cómo reconfortarla, se acercó para darle su apoyo abrazándola, sin embargo Dimitri quien vigilaba afuera de la mansión observaba como el Dr. Leonard era su remplazo.

Días después, el Dr. Leonard perdía a su padre en un accidente y le avisaban que tenía que desalojar la casa por embargo, que lo mejor era irse a América, que en Escocia ya no tendría un buen futuro. Con el paso de los años, Leonard se casaría con Marie, quien al quedar embarazada sufre un accidente y pierde la vida junto a su pequeña hija que todavía no nacía. Para el Dr. Leonard la vida había sido de luchas y de tristezas, pérdidas y soledad, se refugió en darle salud a la gente y con la actitud de servicio se ganaría no solo su lugar, sino la experiencia en Chicago, donde fuese el mejor cirujano del país por varios años.

La vida le sonrió al conocer a Candy una alumna especial, con la mirada de Marie, su esposa fallecida, ahora en ella, veía a una hija que la vida le arrebato, apenas la vio entrar y presentar sus exámenes solicitando beca, el Dr. Leonard se volvió su protector y desde entonces vigilaba diariamente sus avances médicos, ella excedía en conocimientos y no le daba miedo las nuevas tecnologías que surgían ahora, el marcapasos era su reto a vencer y estaba seguro que Candy lo conectaría algún día con la facilidad de sus pequeñas y diestras manos.

2001 Chicago

En el consultorio de la Dra. Janik, las cosas se tornaban angustiantes, por más que había repasado una y otra vez, las consecuencias y reacciones del cuerpo de Candy, ahora había aprendido que nunca confiará en una mujer y sus palabras, eso de virgen y sin novio, no era un título permanente, más que estudiar para avances ginecológicos y sus tecnologías modernas, estaba aprendiendo a distinguir que la vida era una ruleta, que todo eso daba vueltas y que algo le estaba cobrando caro la vida por haber viajado a Chicago para tener un estudio intensivo y poder dar solución a madres que no podían tener hijos, ahora temía por la vida de Candy, por cómo no dejaban de romperse embriones y posiblemente significaba un revés para sus pruebas. Con angustia evidente en un lamento se decía a si misma

\- ¡Dios Candy! ¡Perdóname! No sé si yo… pueda perdonarme a mi misma…

La Doctora hablaba sola en su consultorio, pero Edward que estaba afuera la escuchaba serio, ahora comprendía, ella era quien hizo proliferaciones en el cuerpo de Candy. Si algo le pasaba a su amiga, el se encargaría de que la Doctora pagara por ello, como es posible que le haya aplicado una prueba a una joven, si es una becada, su compañera de todos sus estudios, casi una hermana desde que llegaron a la universidad. Al salir Janik se topaba de frente con él, este molesto comentaba,

\- Mejor dígame todo… porque no me despegare de su lado en ningún momento. La doctora hizo un suspiro de tristeza, lo hizo pasar y le facilitó el expediente, ahí entre los dos sacaban una y otra cosa con temas, hasta que Edward, dio la solución para detener el sangrado. Ella aceptaba, no perdía nada y podría salvar los embriones de Candy. Ambos corrieron a la habitación explicaron todo ante ella y aceptaba de inmediato, así de un día para otro se detuvo el sangrado. Candy no hacía ningún esfuerzo, todo para que se lograran los últimos sobrevivientes de su vientre.

Edward y Janik estuvieron como enfermeros en la habitación, los especializas comenzaban a llegar por orden del Dr. Leonard, quienes al ver el expediente sonreían, para ellos era un reto a la vida, la mayoría doctores mayores, algunos retirados, otros con años de experiencia, después de varios días, notaron que Candy había salvado a tres embriones.

En Escocia, las cosas le salían mal a Elisa, una y otra vez… sus planes no estaba bien hechos, eran ingenuos y tontos los intentos para atraer a William, quien ya se cubría las espaldas todo el tiempo, en su país natal era muy protegido, asediado y la guardia de seguridad que tenían era mayor de lo imaginado, así Elisa cambiaba de estrategia pensando en un buen plan, ahora lo atraparía en América.

Mientras tanto Elroy, parecía renovada, ver como su sobrino estaba tomando el mando de las empresas, era como volver a ver a su hermano, La elegante Elroy Andrew a sus cuarenta y cinco años, se veía atractiva, sus trajes de marca, sus cabellos exageradamente lisos y difíciles de guardar, de su color castaño cenizo y sus ojos obscuros, esa nariz recta y de rostro sereno aun arrancaban suspiros de muchos caballeros.

Para George ella se había convertido en su hermana, aun que eran casi de la edad, George Johnson contaba con 42 años, de cabello negro obscuro, bigote delgado y decepcionado de la vida amorosa, pues las damas solo lo seguían por la posición confiable y de alto rango que tenía con los Andrew. Su mejor amigo era su propio ahijado William Albert, quien gozó en algún tiempo de una vida amorosa juvenil, pero actualmente ambos dedicados a los negocios, habían pasado esas etapas y preferían ver a una dama de verdad, la dueña recta y real de la familia, la Srita Elroy Andrew, una dama intachable que tenían que proteger del acosador desde su juventud el señor Dimitri Hampton, quien fue novio de ella y estuvieron a punto de casarse.

Ambos hombres no sabían porque habían terminado esa relación, concluían que era por la doble vida que llevaba, la de ser un hombre recto y ético frente al mundo, así como un tramposo, una fiera en las inversiones, ya que timaba especulando en los negocios haciéndoles que bajaran los precios en las construcciones e inversiones, las cuales el adquiría con facilidad, para después venderlas a precios multiplicados, ganado así en sus inversiones el máximo posible. Haciendo que los dueños originales salieran perdiendo. Un hombre libidinoso de doble moral ante las mujeres de dudosa reputación. Esto lo ignoraba la Srita Elroy, ella lo recordaba como un buen hombre, que la vida le dio oportunidades para tener mujeres y hasta podía haber intentado poner celosa a su ex novia, sin embargo eso jamás lo vería porque los Andrew eran muy orgullosos y escondían todo tipo de emociones con facilidad, misma que les ayudaba a sus tratos en los negocios.

Cuando Elroy perdió al doctor Leonard, sintió que ya no tenía con quien hablar de sus problemas, pues más que su médico, se había hecho su amigo, pero el Dr. Mc Crone tuvo que irse y jamás lo volvió a encontrar. Los años y su sobrino, hicieron que superara aquel dolor que un tiempo estuvo en su corazón, ver las noticias de que Dimitri era un exitoso hombre de negocios, que salía con libertad con muchas damas, no le era extraño, ya no sentía nada por él y cuando lo vio entrar en su oficina para sus reclamos aun después de tantos años, era un colmo que no le soportaría a ese hombre, que por más recto que hubiera sido en otros años, la vida lo había cambiado y ahora a sus cincuenta y cuatro años, ya era considerado un solterón amargado.

\- Tía Elroy, tengo que regresar a América antes de lo programado, ya sabes, negocios como siempre, me gustaría volver pronto, solo dame un poco de tiempo y estaremos de nuevo juntos.

\- Por supuesto hijo, lo que necesites, solo deseaba que estuvieras aquí para pasar estos días contigo, como siempre. Podrías llamarme seguido, si ves que los negocios te urgen presencia allá.

\- Oh mi Tía querida, mi hermosa dama, a usted le llamaría a diario, pero la encuentro más difícil por la diferencia de horarios, mejor será que me llame cuando lo desee, sabe que siempre le contestaré.

\- ¡William! Eres lo mejor que tengo, gracias por aguantarme tanto.

\- Vamos Tía, ni que te llevara en brazos diariamente, sin ti, los negocios no serían lo mismo.

En Chicago

Candy soñaba despierta, pronto sería dada de alta, el eco de las pequeñas esferitas sobrevivientes al rompimiento constante de embriones, había pasado. Ahora pensaba

… _Por fin dada de alta, vitaminas y todo lo necesario para un buen embarazo, continuaría los primeros tres meses estudiando para su especialidad o la cantidad de tiempo que su embarazo lo permitiera, después se dedicaría de lleno a cuidar de su embarazo hasta su nacimiento, con el apoyo del Dr. Leonard continuaría estudiando y los pequeños serían cuidados por su Tía Dorothy. Si Albert deseaba que viniera su hermosa Dama a América y se encargara de apoyarla con los pequeños, eso lo decidirían en cuanto estuvieran juntos en el departamento. Lo mejor era aceptar que ellos necesitaban a sus padres, y para eso… una sorpresa… si una sorpresa preciosa, compraría tres pares de zapatitos de bebes, blanco… verde… amarillo… niños o niñas, ella los amaría por igual, tres… ¡tres! Sobrevivieron tres… no dejare que nada malo les pase, si son niñas… volveremos loco a Albert… si son niños… seré la madre más envidiada… si se parecen a Albert… Albert… ¡Por Dios! ¿Su trabajo?... no le daré lata, puedo apoyarme con mi Tía Dorothy, la llamaré y le diré que… ¿Qué le diré? … y si en vez de zapatitos… le compro tres baberos… y… si… ¿si les cuenta el cuento de los tres cerditos?… mis hijas se sentirán feas… le diré que no les cuente ese cuento… queda sin permiso el cuento de los tres cerditos, nada que ponga en comparación a mis bebes… ¿y yo? ¿Me veré como una cerdita? ¡No! ¿Y si no le gusto? …. Pues que se quede con las ganas… me veré gordita pero sana, comeré bien… mis bebes estarán bien y… ¡mis bebes!_

William Albert se distraía de solo pensar en ella, sus protocolos de seguridad para desaparecer en New York y tomar un auto hacia Chicago era ideal para despistar cualquier camino. Alguien tenía un seguimiento peor que el de una serpiente…

-Rupert, dale alcance, sácalo del camino, y… no dejaremos que llegue a Chicago…

\- Como ordene señorita.

El camino era tranquilo y solitario, ya lo dominaba, pronto llegaría verla _… de solo imaginarla, sonreía y deseaba abrazarla, tenerla en sus brazos, ver su tierna sonrisa, paso sus exámenes, entro a cirugía mayor y… ella es la mejor, y lo será a un más cuando realice sus estudios de la especialidad, estaré con ella… Candy, mi amor… estas semanas han sido un infierno sin ti… como te amo pequeña, eres lo mejor que he tenido en la vida… estoy seguro que en cuanto se comunique conmigo el Dr. Leonard, ajustare para que todo quede cubierto, antes de comenzar su especialidad, sería bueno llevarla de nuevo fuera de la ciudad, tal vez al campo, estoy seguro que con ello, recordará su hogar y… se sentirá tranquila… haremos planes…. Le diré que podemos casarnos legalmente y cuando termine sus estudios… conocerá a mi Tía… se llevaran de maravillas, ambas tienen mucho en común… les gusta el orden, son estrictas en sus actividades, les encanta la música de piano y violines, las imagino en un concierto y ambas estarían emocionadas suspirando ante la música de sus sueños…_

En ese momento, un golpe a su auto lo saco de sus pensamientos, el auto se descontrolo cayendo por una pendiente sin poder detenerse, una piedra gigante hizo que se detuviera y el costado izquierdo del auto quedaba con la piedra cubriendo la puerta, el golpe hizo que las bolsas salieran pero la puerta izquierda con metal roto rompía la bolsa golpeando la cabeza del conductor soñador.

Candy en su habitación soltaba un grito frustrante, varios doctores corrieron al oírla, su vientre se endureció y el corazón se agitaba de tal manera que podía escucharse en sus oídos el golpeteo constante, tratando de recomponerse y pensando en sus bebes, se controlaba la respiración y soltaba lagrimas de angustia porque ya no deseaba perder a sus tres embriones, eran suyos, ya no debían irse.

En la carretera una pareja elevaba a un caballero en brazos, donde apoyaban a un adolorido accidentado, con un brazo y pierna lastimados, el golpe de la cabeza lo había noqueado, de inmediato se trasladaban a un lugar privado, para que lo atendieran, usando todas sus influencias, cubría al hombre de sus sueños.

\- Sálvelo doctor, por favor, le daré lo que quiera, pero sálvelo.

* * *

 _ **En mi libro estas tu... en mis escritos... te pienso... tu lo sabes... solo soy un libro abierto**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. La Desaparición

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **La desaparición**

Chicago 2001

Candy fue dada de alta, regreso a su departamento cuando se enteraba por la televisión que el automóvil del magnate europeo había sido atentado… " El joven William Andrew viajaba rumbo a Chicago, un automóvil de desconocida procedencia dio un golpe a su auto, sacándolo del camino, hay evidencias de que esta herido, fue sacado sin llamar a las ambulancias o los sistemas de auxilio, de su automóvil y hasta el momento no se sabe nada de él…"

Con una angustia evidente y un llanto atormentado Candy tocando su vientre toma asiento y marcaba el teléfono hacia su Tía Dorothy.

\- Necesito verte, tengo problemas graves, mi… mi novio es… alguien muy importante y… temo por mi seguridad y.. la de mis…

\- Candy… ¡Cálmate! Regresa a casa, hablaré con Tom… nada malo te pasará hija, ven a mi lado… también te necesito… y mucho.

En el hospital alguien tomaba con ambas manos su rostro, el Dr. Leonard angustiado sospechaba que el embarazo de Candy era de el joven William Andrew, quien le había dejado mensajes buscándolo para saber sobre Candy, si se enteraban de su existencia, podrían verse inmiscuidos en problemas tenía que protegerla. Al final era también su responsabilidad lo que estaba pasando, y pronto darían con él.

\- Joanna, no estoy para nadie, ahora regreso, dame el expediente completo de Candy White en este momento tengo que salir.

\- Si doctor.

El Dr. Leonard viendo la dirección que le dio los datos de William, se fue directo hacia el departamento y tocaba el timbre de acceso. Candy hecha un mar de lágrimas respondía y le daba permiso de entrar.

\- ¡Dr. Leonard!

\- Candy, necesitamos hablar hija.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Hace muchos años, vivía junto a mi padre en Escocia, atendí a la Tía de William… ¿Tu novio?, sé que estas enterada de quién es y… pronto tendremos a todo el poder Andrew encima, necesito saber lo que sea que quieras que haga por ti, pero te tengo que avisar de cosas que pueden ser mucho peores…

\- Doctor yo…

En la conversación, el Dr. Leonard contaba de cómo un supuesto accidente, había matado a su padre, el accidente no fue tal, los frenos del auto de su padre fueron cortados, después un falso documento decía que la propiedad de su padre estaba embargada y como le hicieron añicos la vida, supo con el tiempo que Elroy Andrew cuidaba de la propiedad, por la amistad entre ellos, a la fecha el castillo propiedad de su familia estaba completamente bien y sin ningún embargo, pero por una razón y otra, la vida le cobro de nuevo y murió su esposa embarazada de su pequeña hijita, así sin deseos de volver a su país natal, se dedico a hacer fortuna en América,

\- Candy… conocí tu novio y estuvo hablando conmigo de ti… de tus estudios y de todas tus cualidades, pronto vendrán y temo que… si no pudieron proteger a William, que es el heredero principal de todo, corren riesgo tus bebes… sobre todo si saben su existencia, los mismos que atentaron contra él.

\- Dr. Leonard, llame a mi familia, saldré en este momento de la ciudad… estaré en contacto con usted, cuando…

\- Si hija, eso es lo que te iba a pedir, todos los gastos de tus hijos están cubiertos, tu no tendrás ningún problema, desde este momento soy tu padre, y esos bebes serán mis nietos… así que…

Candy se levanto y lo abrazo enternecida, como le iba a pagar todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, solo un padre, el cual ya no tenía podría velar por su bienestar. Así como el apoyo que le estaba brindando. Si Albert regresaba el Dr. Leonard le contaría todo, pero si no, todo estaría entre ellos dos. Candy le mostró una acta de matrimonio que ambos tenían, todo por una loca obsesionada que estaba molestando a William, Leonard le juraba que estaría al tanto de todo, le abriría una cuenta para que no le faltará nada, a lo que Candy argumentaba que ya tenía esa cuenta y que no quería recibir su dinero, sino su apoyo. Ambos quedaron de cuidar hasta el nacimiento de los bebes, después viviría un tiempo en casa del Dr. Leonard para que pudiera estudiar su especialidad, con el apoyo de la familia de Candy, sus hijos y ella, estarían cubiertos para que nadie supiera del nacimiento de los pequeños.

\- Candy quiero preguntarte algo muy personal hija

\- Por supuesto Dr. Leonard

\- ¿Amas a William?

\- Más que a mi vida.

El Dr. sonrió al escucharla y conversaron de la familia de Albert y de lo que el recordaba, como eran tan allegados y como se separaron, que la Srita Elroy era una buena mujer y que jamás le haría daño a ella y a sus hijos, que él había estado al pendiente de todos los logros de los Andrew, que ella se dedicó por completo a William regalándole su juventud, pues iba a contraer matrimonio a la edad de 16 años y no lo hizo, también le habló del hombre con el que se iba a casar, y como ella rompió ese compromiso al morir su cuñada. Elroy era joven y hermosa, y lo sigue siendo, pero su sobrino se parece a su madre, era rubia de ojos celestes y muy buena mujer, no merecía haber muerto por esa maldita enfermedad, misma que hoy en día ya existía cura.

\- Me alegro mucho de contar con su apoyo, estaré en contacto y cuando vaya a verme por favor, que nadie lo siga, cuídese mucho y… no le diga a nadie donde estoy…

\- Eres mi hija, la doctora más joven y brillante que tengo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de no darte por vencida ante la posible muerte que te ocasionaran esas pruebas y… salvar a esos bebes… habla de que en el fondo de ti, eres una doctora completa. Sé lo que hicieron tú y Janik, eso fue muy arriesgado Candy, yo… pensaba eliminarte la matriz antes que perderte a ti…

\- ¡Doctor!

\- Hija… perdóname… ya he perdido todo en mi vida… no era justo perder a la que veo como una hija desde que llego a Chicago…. Por una beca….

Candy se enternecía, le prometió volver a terminar su especialidad en cuanto sus hijos estuvieran bien y si regresaba Albert, el Dr. Leonard lo llevaría junto a ella, sin que nadie los siguiera…

\- Dr. Leonard, la loca esa que le digo, se llama Elizabeth Legan, tenga mucho cuidado, dijo William que… esa mujer no se detendría tan fácilmente.

\- Sé quien es… y no te preocupes, me encargare de todo, tu solo cuídate y cuida a…. mis nietecitos.

\- ¡Dr. Leonard! Por supuesto que cuidare de sus nietecitos o nietecitas…

En dos días todo en Escocia había cambiado, las inversiones bajaron, Elroy al saber que su sobrino había sido secuestrado de inmediato movió la seguridad de New York a Chicago con toda velocidad, los datos eran reales, la sangre del auto era de William, se hizo un cálculo de los golpes del auto y de las huellas de pies que había en la tierra, se detectaba los zapatos de un hombre y una mujer, ninguno de William pero había dos líneas donde fue arrastrado y la sangre en gotas que el soltaba, al ser informada Elroy vendía todo, esperando una extorción millonaria para salvar a su sobrino, los empleados fueron trasladados a América, George buscaba una casa digna de los Andrew, se basaba en las inversiones que William tenía, buscaba sus investigadores día y noche para encontrar algo… lo que fuera para encontrar a William.

\- George, nos iremos a América. Viviremos allá, no me importa que afecte o no, si deseaban el dinero de mi sobrino, y su interés por sus bienes, no los tendrán hasta que lo devuelvan sano y salvo.

\- Srita. Elroy. Tenemos la sospecha que fue Elizabeth Legan, William sufro tres atentados antes de irse, la guardia dice que lo seguro es que lo siguieron, pero han tapado todo con sus influencias, eso y los agravantes de Dimitri en su oficina, nos dicen que… ellos están de tras de todo esto…

\- Pues ahora sabrán de que estamos hechos los Andrew, ayer vendí todas las acciones europeas, ya estaban por quebrar y pensaba retribuir para poder sacar adelante todo, acabo de investigar que… gracias a nuestras inversiones… Dimitri se hizo rico… mis investigadores financieros están haciendo un revés que no podrá levantarse en lo que le queda de vida, si no me devuelve a mi sobrino en este momento…

La cara de espanto de George, era increíble, jamás había visto enojada a la Srita. Elroy, dejar perder sumas millonarias y provocar una caía global en Europa fue el inicio del enfado de los Andrew, las propiedades quedaron custodiadas por las libras esterlinas de su país, se guardo la inversión y se resguardaban las inversiones de William, para que estas solventaran la vida de la familia, pues al no encontrarse el heredero todo caía, las inversiones en manos de George también fueron revisadas y los Legan estaban en muchas de ellas, estas fueron bajadas hasta dar un golpe increíble a la moneda europea creando un bajas de grandes magnitudes y surgiendo así el euro.

En un hospital entre Iowa e Illinois, un joven despertaba, con la pierna y el brazo vendados, el golpe de la cabeza lo tenía mareado, escuchaba voces y trataba de recomponerse, vio sus vestimentas en bata médica y escuchaba ahora una conversación algo extraña

\- Srita. Tenemos que esperar a que despierte, su brazo y su pierna están completamente bien, hemos hecho cirugía estética y quedará como nuevo, solo debemos saber sobre su golpe en la cabeza y….

\- Mire doctor, aquí la que manda soy yo… quiero que le ponga una inyección en la columna y lo inhabilite para caminar.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? Yo no puedo hacer eso, soy un medico profesional

\- Le pagare lo que sea, cuanto quiera, pero ese hombre se va a ir conmigo así sea lo último que haga y usted hará lo que le estoy pidiendo.

El hombre aturdido ante lo que escuchaba comenzó a mover sus pies, y era a quien iban a inmovilizar, tenía que escapar de ahí de inmediato. Entro la mujer con una sonrisa de superioridad, el joven lastimado solo se hizo el dormido para ganar más tiempo, ella le acaricio el rostro y se acercó a él diciendo

\- Te dije que serias mío, ella no te merece, es una don nadie… soy lo que debes querer… te lo dije muchas veces… ahora serás mío por las buenas o por las malas. Se salió de la habitación caminando con seguridad. El joven, sin saber que esperar buscaba como escapar, viendo que habían suministrado medicamentos para el dolor, trato de aprovechar eso antes de que volvieran a realizar lo solicitado por ella, esa mujer de cabello rojo que de solo verla salir, supo que lo odiaba y a alguien más también.

En New York, Teatro de Broadway

El Actor Terrance Grandchester, hará películas en Hollywood. La obra teatral estaba a reventar y una mujer tenía planes que decidirían su vida. Susana Marlow no deseaba el embarazo que tenía, había una posibilidad remota y la utilizaría a como diera lugar, dejar que su cuerpo se convirtiera en una incubadora no estaba en sus planes, pero si con ello lograba cazar a su mayor ingreso, sería una oportunidad de oro para su vida. Así sin más esperaba en los camerinos al actor, un hombre de éxito, ya con varios oscares en la actuación desde su juventud, ahora a sus veinticinco años, irradiaba dinero y poder, sobre todo ante la caza fortunas, de una actriz bella pero no tan redituable, con un embarazo inicial y con un padre potencialmente atractivo a quien culpar.

\- Hola Terry, te estaba esperando. Susana caminaba contoneándose de un lado a otro tratando de atraer su mirada.

\- Hola Susana, tengo planes, hazme el favor de salir en este momento. Terry ya la conocía una mujer fácil para todos, ahora que sabía que tenía éxito, sería un chicle que debía quitar de una buena vez.

\- Si deseas que me vaya, con gusto lo hare, solo que la prensa te comerá vivo… lo decía con ambas cejas levantadas y mostrando pena por él.

\- ¿Que quieres Susana?, entre nosotros no hay nada, no lo habrá y no te tengo miedo.

\- Estoy embarazada Terry. Es tuyo.

En Lakewood, Dorothy limpiaba el rostro de un hombre canoso y con fase terminal, su hogar por tantos años estaba decayendo y su sobrino nieto, nunca lo visito ni una sola vez. Dorothy se ocupó por varios años de su limpieza y que nada le faltará, la riqueza no daba la felicidad y esa era una prueba de todo ello. Richard Mc Millán, tenía cáncer terminal, había vendido casi todos sus bienes y solo contaba con esa mansión, ya casi no tenía empleados, la única que estaba siempre de su lado era la joven Dorothy, que se hacía cargo de atenderlo y de ver sus últimos años.

\- Muchacha, alguien va a venir a verme, querrá comprar esta casa, el Sr. Johnson es la mejor oportunidad que tengo, te dejare una buena cantidad de lo que me den, por favor, has que llegue aquí y prepara un poco de té para recibirlo, es un hombre importante de negocios y es mi última voluntad vender esta propiedad para lo que me resta de vida… que ya no es mucho, está muy endeudada, debo demasiado y, no quiero dejarle nada a ese ingrato que solo se fue sin venir ni una sola vez a verme.

\- Por supuesto Mr. Mc Millán.

Dorothy salió a recibir a un hombre maduro atractivo de bigote delgado negro, muy bien parecido, apenas se vieron ambos se observaban incrédulos, Dorothy era muy joven a sus treinta y cinco años seguía sin tener vida propia, solo trabajaba y su dinero pagaba una hipoteca de una propiedad que le pertenecía a su sobrina, era una vieja casa en las orillas del pueblo, pero le pertenecía parte del lago y un río haciendo de ese lugar una joya invaluable, después de perder a su hermana y su cuñado, tuvo que hipotecar la casa para poder pagar los viajes y traslados, así como las sepulturas de sus seres queridos, como ser tan joven y quedarse a cargo de su sobrina, apenas y completaba para vivir, ya no tuvo oportunidades para estudiar y se dedico a limpiar casas, con una pequeña a la que consideraban su hija, esta creció y salió adelante trasladándose hasta la ciudad de Chicago para conseguir una beca de estudios en medicina.

\- Adelante Sr. Johnson, Mr. Mc Millán lo está esperando.

\- Muchas gracias, señorita. George vio a la hermosa mujer que hacía las funciones de ama de llaves, era muy atractiva y jovial, lo acompañaba hasta la habitación e iba delante de él, así podría ver su hermoso cuerpo al caminar al frente, logrando agitar algo en su interior, que la preocupación de varias semanas pensaba que no podía ser posible, pero la joven estaba provocando algo que ya no creía que podía encontrar en una mujer, verla caminar su hermoso rostro, definitivamente haría que se quedara a trabajar en la mansión, buscaría que la joven no se fuera nunca.

La mansión de Lakewood estaba endeudada por completo, fue una oportunidad enorme comprarla y que la señorita Andrew tuviera donde vivir ahora que se vendría a Chicago a buscar a su sobrino, tenía que mover todo desde América, los aeropuertos estaban siendo vigilados, todos los medios y pronto no habría posibilidad para no encontrar a William.

El tarto era que Mr. Mc Millán, sería llevado a un hospital especializado a terminar un tratamiento o vivir lo que le restaba con calidad, todo sería pagado por los Andrew, a cambio la venta de la mansión de Lakewood quedaba a su entera disponibilidad y se firmaban los contratos de compra venta y convenios. Ya los investigadores se aliaban con el FBI y otras áreas privadas para encontrar a William Andrew, todas detalladamente vistas tanto por George como por la Srita. Elroy.

* * *

 _ **...has de escribir... y así has de ver... que fue otra vez... como el ayer**_

 _ **Un libro es mejor... cuando se lee... un fic... cuando se comenta**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Escondiéndonos

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Escondiéndonos**

Hospital de especialidades, cerca a Illinois

Por un pasillo del hospital, el joven desconocido escapaba soportando su dolor de la pierna tratando de no hacer esfuerzo al sentir los vendajes, veía que estaba libre el pasillo y la salida cercana, casi para llegar a la puerta trasera, el hombre que lo había operado se encontraba frente a él, aguantando la respiración se tranquilizaba por encontrarse aun débil, sin embargo el doctor era joven y de corta estatura.

\- Tranquilo amigo, este es el dinero que me dio tu novia Elizabeth Legan, no pienso cumplir lo que me pidió, pero veo que tampoco la crees tu novia. El joven negó sin hablar. Y el doctor agregó - Toma el dinero y un taxi espera en la puerta, escapa ahora, ponte este sombrero y huye lo más lejos que puedas, ella trajo a más hombres y esta custodiando el hospital, para todos… tengo dos horas que salí de aquí… vamos, lo mejor es que te vayas por delante.

El joven tomaba el dinero con desconfianza, al llegar al taxi, su instinto lo hizo pensar en no subir en él, era un sentido de advertencia que le decía que no subiera al auto, se fue por el costado del hospital haciéndose un hombre que iba de paso, después giro para ver hacia el doctor quien se veía en su rostro algo que tramaba, este hacía una seña con luces al taxi, quien portaba algo en las manos cercanas al volante, continuaba caminando hasta la calle, así tomaba un taxi libre, deteniéndolo con una mano. Al alejarse del hospital vio correr al doctor y discutir con el taxista, quien portaba un arma en la mano.

Lakewood, Chicago

Dos meses después, Candy con tristeza se daba cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su casa, una joven maestra llamada Estefanía, asistía a verla ahora que ya era doctora general.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Fanny!

\- Te vez hermosa amiga, mírate ya eres toda una doctora y tan joven.

\- Tengo demasiado apoyo en Chicago, Fanny, mi asesor me ha ayudado y adelante mis estudios dos años en promedio que otros médicos, ah… ya sé que eres maestra, estoy segura que la mejor.

\- Candy, Candy… no es lo mismo ser maestra, que una doctora, aquí tengo trabajo y es muy bueno, pero el Dr. Morrison ya es muy grande, te necesitamos mucho.

\- Hare lo que pueda, sabes… me case y… estoy de vacaciones… mi esposo esta fuera del país y…

\- ¿Te casaste Candy?

\- Si. De hecho… estoy embarazada.

Un grito de emoción y un poco de felicidad extra, hacía que Fanny tuviera esperanzas, pues Tom, el Sheriff del condado, amaba a Candy y siempre había esperado su regreso, saberla casada y con embarazo, mataba la espera de Tom y alimentaba la posibilidad de la joven maestra, que por fin su amor fuera correspondido por el hombre más apuesto del pueblo.

Con el paso de los días llegaba Dorothy, se enteraba de que su sobrina estaba casada, y embarazada, solo que la boda era algo discreta por sus estudios y su beca, la realidad Candy se escondía en ese supuesto matrimonio para no ser rechazada en su pueblo natal, el Dr. Leonard sabía que habían fingido un matrimonio, pero escudaría su mentira para que en cuanto regresara Albert, todo tomara el camino correcto.

Hospital Santa Juana, Chicago.

George Johnson, vio una cuenta invertida en ese hospital y se contacto con el Dr. Leonard Mc Crone, quien al investigarlo, _resultaba ser el escocés por el cual Elroy había cancelado su compromiso con Dimitri, ahí por fin en la oficina se encontraban revisando el porqué había una cuenta abierta a nombre de él_.

\- Si, George, en efecto William estuvo aquí, me dejo esta cuenta para becar a alguien de medicina, así tener a futuro, una conexión con su empresa y el hospital.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Mc Crone? La cara de sorpresa al escuchar su apellido, ya que todos lo llamaban por su nombre, a solicitud de él, se sintió extraño.

\- Solo dime Leonard, por favor George. Me refiero a que William trajo tecnología aplicable a la medicina, al parecer existe la posibilidad de mejorar el marcapasos actual y hacerlo más avanzado de manera constante.

\- Leonard… William estaba algo distinto la última vez que estuvo en Escocia, no me comentó nada de ti, pero… sé que por ti… La Srita. Elroy dejo a Dimitri… también sé que hubo un plan en tu contra y… sé que Dimitri afecto la relación entre ustedes.

La cara del doctor era de incredulidad, _de donde había sacado tal cosa, lo mejor era buscar hablar con Elroy, que había inventado para que George pensara en eso_. Leonard bajaba el rostro mientras George agregaba

\- Cuando pasó tu desaparición y el supuesto embargo de tu propiedad, William de inmediato mando a investigar, resultando que habían pagado para cortar los frenos del auto de tu padre, pero no supimos quien tenía represalias en tu contra,

\- Durante un tiempo, tampoco lo supe, pero mi familia se vio afectada por los Hampton.

\- ¿Los Hampton? ¿Dimitri?

\- Si. No había entendido porque su odio hacía mí, hasta en este momento. Que me has dado la respuesta a mis dudas de todos estos años.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Leonard?

\- Mira, debería hablar con Elroy, antes de continuar con esta conversación algo… extraña para mí.

\- ¿Extraña? Si hubiera una mujer tan hermosa, joven, que me amara como Elroy te amo, dejando un compromiso importante, para que al final, me hubiera ido huyendo y casarme en América años después cuando la olvidaste…

\- Detente George. Jamás dejé a Elroy, de hecho… jamás hubo un noviazgo entre nosotros, fui su médico solamente.

\- Lo siento Leonard, esta información… fueron solo deducciones, conoces bien a la Srita. Elroy y… nunca dice nada con respecto a su amistad… solo sé que cuando vi que pagaba todos los cuidados de tu propiedad… tu abandonaste Escocia, con alguien atentando contra ti… quería dejar claro que William había investigado el atentado de tu padre.

\- Eso fue hace muchos años. Nada me devolverá todo lo que perdí… lo que más ame… fue a mi esposa y… ni siquiera estuve con ella cuando más me necesitaba…

\- Supe que tuviste una hija, nació en Lakewood, me lo contó la Srita Elroy.

La cara de Leonard era de incredulidad, _su esposa había muerto y su hijita no había alcanzado a nacer, como es que Elroy sabía de eso, otra información equivocada,_ pensaba Leonard.

\- Y… ¿Cómo lo supo Elroy, George?

\- William murió, ella y yo nos hicimos cargo de todos los bienes de su sobrino, ella se encontraba aquí en América, con la casualidad en un café conoció a tu esposa, después se le rompió la fuente, Elroy de inmediato llamo al chofer y la llevó a un hospital, me comentó que tuvo a tu hija en sus brazos, después ella se vio con urgencia de regresar, dejando a tu esposa y a tu hija en un hospital en Lakewood. Al parecer ellas no se conocían, pero al conversar, dijo ser la Sra. Mc Crone y Elroy declaró ser conocida tuya, cuando me comentó esto Elroy estaba emocionada al saber que la niña era una Mc Crone. Bueno me imagino que ahora debe tener… veinte años. Debe cumplir años este mes, según me comentó Elroy. ¿Tienes más hijos Leonard?

La cara del doctor era de espanto, _su esposa tuvo una negligencia médica, su hija había muerto y se la entregaron en el hospital, junto al cadáver de su mujer, ahora resultaba que Elroy había estado con ella, la había dejado en un hospital y la creían con vida_. Después de unos minutos de silencio, por fin y sin hacer aclaraciones, Leonard recibió una llamada de la enfermera Joanna. La que mayor antigüedad tenía con él. George observaba los documentos donde William había invertido en ese hospital y deseaba saber a quien estaba becando William.

\- George, tengo que ir a atender a un paciente, deseas esperar o quieres…

En ese momento George se ponía de pie, tomaba los papeles, salía de la oficina al ver a Leonard se encontraba ocupado, este respondía,

\- Le diré a la Srita. Elroy que te encuentras bien, vendremos en otro momento, acabamos de comprar un lugar para vivir en Lakewood, hace veinte años que deseaba esa propiedad, y hoy por fin la hemos adquirido, te dejo aquí los datos, deseamos saber todo lo que nos de pistas para encontrar a William.

\- Créeme George, también deseo encontrarlo.

Leonard despedía a George y su enfermera le daba unos documentos pero su mente estaba en el pasado, _en el hospital de Lakewood donde su esposa murió, la pequeña niña estaba morada, con reflejos de no haber nacido y no había respirado siquiera, como era posible que Elroy la haya tenido en sus brazos_ …

En Escocia,

Dimitri se enteraba de la quiebra inminente de sus bienes, el banco había resguardado la fortuna para sus deudores y no podía hacer nada. Pensaba _en como en menos de un mes todo se había ido a la quiebra, buscaba saber de Elroy, pero al saber que William había desaparecido, solo vino a su mente su sobrina Elisa, no podía haber sido posible que el golpe financiero de su sobrina haya pegado tanto, pero el atentado del joven y la investigación en televisión declaraban que una mujer estaba involucrada, al llamar a su cuñado, comentaba que Elisa estaba en América y con los datos de su salida coincidían con los del sobrino de Elroy_.

\- Necesito encontrarla, Robert, es urgente.

\- Ya conoces a las jóvenes de hoy Dimitri, además…. Tengo problemas, las empresas de los Andrew cerraron y con ello, mi fortuna completa se vino abajo, estoy preocupado, mis oficinas en Inglaterra están tratando de revisar como podemos salir a flote de esta caída, el euro es la única solución, pero… ya no tengo como inyectar más capital, el banco en América está investigando mis fondos… tengo problemas muy graves Dimitri, no quiero que mi bebita salga perjudicada, por favor… ayúdame.

\- No comprendo, ¿por qué Elisa saldría perjudicada?

\- Al parecer Elisa viajo a América en el mismo vuelo que el desparecido William Andrew y… la culpan de eso, así que cerraron todas las cuentas bancarias de mi niña… sabes que están ligadas a las mías, por eso quede sin efectivo, los bancos se protegieron y embargaron los activos… estoy en espera de que aparezca ese muchacho y se aclare que mi hijita no tuvo nada que ver con él.

Dimitri se quedaba helado, _su sobrina había cometido una gravedad enorme, había cámaras de seguridad por todos los aeropuertos si ella desparecía a William, jamás podrían recuperase los Legan y el ya estaba en quiebra_ , como podía, revisaba sus documentos para viajar a América pero en el aeropuerto norteamericano estaba su nombre en la lista de investigaciones por posible complicidad con su sobrina y el FBI lo atraparía si entraba al país.

Sara Legan estaba molesta todas sus tarjetas fueron rechazadas en un centro comercial, enfadada marcaba al celular de su esposo y este le confirmaba que regresará de inmediato a casa, que llamara a Elisa y no salieran de la propiedad. Elisa acababa de ser identificada en una carretera siguiendo el auto de William Andrew.

\- Esa hija tuya no aparece Robert.

\- No aparecerá Sara, está saliendo su imagen en los medios, al parecer implicada en la desaparición de William… no puedo hacer nada, mis contactos están negándose a verme… estamos en problemas.

En una central de autobuses el joven con una valija en la espalda tomaba su viaje alejándose de nuevo de la ciudad, al notar que los hombres que vio al salir del hospital seguían todos los caminos que tomaba, así decidió irse lejos de todo, donde no le reconocieran, tenía que buscar esconderse un tiempo y alejarse de la loca que lo odiaba.

\- ¿Trae alimentos en su valija, señor?

\- No señor, solo ropa. El joven ahora traía lentes y barba falsa, trataba de no llamar la atención, tenía que huir a como diera lugar, esa mujer tenía sitiada toda la ciudad.

En Lakewood

Candy conversaba con su tía Dorothy sobre tres hijos en espera en su vientre,

\- Si Tía, soy médico, no debes preocuparte, el Dr. Leonard vendrá a verme e iremos juntos al hospital principal.

\- Bueno si él estará al pendiente de ti, me iré tranquila, ya se cambiaron los nuevos propietarios a la mansión, y aunque me dejaron una buena cantidad, quiero guardarla para el pago de tu hospital.

\- Tía… todo está cubierto, ese dinero es para ti, ya me has dado mucho, no quiero que te preocupes, solo que… me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo cuando nazcan mis bebes.

\- No se molestará tu esposo por que este contigo.

\- No. El deseaba conocerte.

\- Oye Candy y ese marido tuyo… ¿tiene mucha familia? Digo por eso de dejarte embarazada de tres.

\- Pensé que era por parte de mi familia, Tía.

\- Bueno Candy, tu mamá no podía tener hijos, durante mucho tiempo deseaba estar embarazada, cuando por fin logró su embarazo, yo estaba en Kansas con mi madre, ella estaba muy enferma, no estuve en tu nacimiento, te conocí el día que fui a la escuela por ti, tus padres habían tenido ese accidente, estaba sola, apenas era mayor y… gracias al señor Mc Millán que me dio trabajo formal, pude pedir que te dejaran conmigo.

\- No recuerdo bien a mis padres, a quien me parecía más.

\- A nadie, eres muy hermosa, tu padre era feo y mi hermana… tenía el cabello obscuro, supongo que los padres de tu papá debieron ser como tú.

\- Ojala que mis bebes se parezcan a ti Tía, si tengo una niña le pondré Dorothy.

\- No Candy. Mejor le ponemos Katy, así combinará con tu nombre. Y… son tres… ¿niñas?

\- Son individuales, pueden ser niñas o niños.

\- Bueno piensa optimista, con un solo embarazo, tu esposo no querrá más.

\- Tía… ¿Quiénes compraron la mansión del señor Mc Millán?

\- Son de otro país… Escocia… y… la señorita es muy buena… ya es mayor, pensé que el Sr. Johnson era su marido… pero ellos parecen hermanos…

\- ¿El señor Johnson?

\- Si, es muy atractivo y soltero… se llama George Johnson, le gusta platicar conmigo, está buscando al sobrino de la Señorita Elroy

\- ¿Elroy?

\- Si es un nombre extraño, pero ella es hermosa, tiene un aspecto muy estirado, es alta y… se viste precioso, parece la reina de Inglaterra, con esos trajes tan bellos, ¡ahí Candy! cuando tengas tu casa y tu marido y tus hijos… ahora como doctora… vestirás tan bella y elegante como la Señorita Elroy.

Candy se quedo con la boca literalmente suelta, le había dicho a su tía que su esposo se llamaba Albert, que tenía muchos recursos y que estaría fuera del país por un tiempo… el Dr. Leonard le sugirió que no le contará a nadie quien era el padre de sus niños, pues si habían atacado a William, lo seguro es que era por la fortuna, así los pequeños y ella serían muy vulnerables. Pero al saber que su tía estaba cerca de los Andrew, ahora no debía decirle nada, lo mejor era sondear y saber de William a través de lo que ella le contará.

\- Candy, te quedaste muy seria. ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Solo un poco cansada, sabes Tía… me gustaría que no les contaras de mi a la gente de la mansión, cuando son ricos, ven a todos a su alrededor con mucha necesidad y… no quiero pensar que si se dan cuenta de mis hijos, quieran aumentarte el sueldo o mandarte comida para mí.

\- Candy, me conoces, nunca cuento nada de mi vida privada, ya pase por muchas al ver a los hombres con cara de abusivos porque pensaban que era tu madre, así que no te preocupes, cuando salgo en mi día libre, digo que vengo a ver a mis amigas.

\- Gracias Tía.

En la mansión Andrew,

\- George, me das el número de Leonard, me gustaría invitarlos a él y a su familia a que conozcan la casa y… hablar de los negocios de William.

\- Srita. Elroy… investigue acerca de su amigo Leonard, usted siempre me contaba que tenía una hija, en el hospital me dijeron que es viudo y que no tiene familia.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Pobre Leonard!

* * *

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios... espero les este agradando la historia... un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Ansió sentirte... escribir en mis paginas lisas... que te digo que pueda gustarte... para ti soy un libro en blanco... y soy capaz de querer inventarte_**

 ** _Con aprecio_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	9. Olvidar y Recordar

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Olvidar y recordar**

New York, Departamento del actor Terrance Grandchester

\- Si madre, disculpe usted que le de este tipo de noticia de este modo, la verdad no lo esperaba, no soy un santo, pero no quiero ver problemas en mi carrera.

\- Te comprendo hijo, estaré pronto contigo, no tomes decisiones en este momento. Solo recuerda, hijos de mis hijas mis nietos serán, hijos de mis hijos, en duda estarán, es un viejo dicho sabio, tengo solo un hijo varón y… tu padre me mata si lo hubiese engañado alguna vez, el fue el primero y el último hombre en mi vida, toma las cosas con calma, la vida y la tecnología es muy avanzada, dile que todo estará bien, que te casaras con ella después del nacimiento de tu bebe. Pero algo si haremos, una prueba de paternidad.

\- Gracias madre, Joseph odia a Susana, esta hostigándome que me deshaga de ella, o que él lo hará, pero ya lo conoces, es mi representante y se cree dueño de mi vida.

\- Al menos sabe porque lo hace, tienes dudas, apuesto a que conoce mejor la reputación de Susana que nosotros, ¿No es así?

\- Si, al parecer la considera una oportunista.

\- Bueno hijo, es su oportunidad de brillar y tu eres su medio, mejor es que la dejes cerca y me hare cargo cuando este contigo. Prometo aceptar ser abuela, cuando me lo digas con certeza.

\- Gracias madre.

En Naperville, Chicago

Él bajaba de un viaje agotado, ya tenía tiempo sin anestesia, ahora tenía que comenzar a buscar un lugar donde vivir, no traía documentos, necesitaba esconderse y esperar a recordar más de su vida, analizaba lo que había pasado, _un doctor que lo curaba de unas heridas, con cirugía estética, una mujer que deseaba controlarlo, durmiendo su espina dorsal, una amenaza de no amarla y de que alguien más estaba con él, donde estaba ella, quien era, su esposa, su novia, que era una don nadie, acaso era pobre, alguna mujer de limpieza, tenía que descansar, su cabeza daba vueltas y todo estaba mezclado, buscaría encontrar un lugar donde no le pidieran datos, de no encontrarlo, se alejaría de la ciudad, ahí lo estaba buscando esa mujer._

En Chicago, Hospital Santa Juana

\- Si Joanna, tendré que salir, suspende todas mis citas.

\- Doctor, usted no es así, ¿qué le sucede?

\- Son asuntos personales Joanna, disculpe si no le cuento sobre mi vida, es mejor que haga lo que le ordené.

\- Por supuesto Doctor, disculpe la intromisión. Joanna se alejaba molesta, _siempre había estado al pendiente del doctor Leonard, lo había tratado con amistad y ahora ese acercamiento con la alumna graduada de medicina, ya no hablaba con ella, ya no compartía sus conocimientos y sus detalles médicos, desilusionada y seria analizaba, había dejado los años pasar, el doctor Leonard siempre fue un imposible, primero casado, después viudo y aun así nunca logro su atención. Ahora el Doctor Leonard a su edad pasaba por lo que muchos hombres, andaba de rabo verde tras una jovencita, que no podía ser peor._

Lakewood, Mansión Andrew

\- Tanto le desagrado Srita. Dorothy

\- Nunca he dicho eso Sr. Johnson, simplemente sé cuál es mi lugar en esta casa y no puedo pensar en conversar tanto tiempo, cuando hay muchos pendientes por realizar.

\- Hemos traído suficiente personal Dorothy, no creo que deba preocuparse tanto cuando hablemos.

\- Tiene razón, solo que, no estoy acostumbrada a platicar con…

Ella lo vio a sus ojos, se quedo en silencio, mientras George esperaba escuchar lo que iba a decir, pero la mirada de ambos enlazada, los dejaba sin palabras. Elroy los vio cercanos conversando y notaba que ambos ya no decían nada, pero la cara de George era particularmente distinta, sus ojos y la sonrisa, la boca de Dorothy medio abierta y ambos sin palabras, que sucedía ahí, ella se mantuvo al margen para no interrumpir, hasta que noto como le temblaron las manos a George, haciendo que Elroy levantará ambas cejas, deduciendo que George estaba atraído por la joven ama de llaves.

Sin hacer ruido se hizo hacia atrás con calma para darle privacidad, pero no vio un mueble que estaba tras de ella y tumbaba un jarrón

\- ¡Santo Dios! Grito Elroy asustada. Con eso George y Dorothy giraron hacia ella abrazándose por el susto. Y ella con una sonrisa agradable agregó - Que bella pareja hacen George, Dorothy, disculpen mi interrupción, por mi no se preocupen, George es administrador y casi de la familia y Dorothy… no hay problema que sean novios, aquí no es problema, pues él es todo un caballero.

Dorothy notaba que ambos estaban abrazados, que la señorita sonreía traviesa ante el descubrimiento de sorprenderlos y que George no la soltaba aun con la confusión al no aclararla. En ese momento ella hizo un esfuerzo y se soltaba poniéndose ruborizada bajo el rostro y agregó - Disculpe usted señorita, yo…

\- Gracias Srita. Elroy, Dorothy es una dama muy apreciada.

\- Con permiso, estoy esperando al comandante, en cuanto puedan los espero para que me acompañen, si deseas también puedes estar presente Dorothy, no hay problema, son los avances de mi sobrino desaparecido, al parecer traen buenas noticias.

\- Gracias por la confianza señorita.

Elroy salía con una sonrisa efusiva, _pensando que ya no le quedaban pretextos a George para no tener novia, ahora se la había dejado fácil, que no buscara pretextos que por William no se daba tiempo de tener vida privada_.

En la casa de los padres de Candy, ella leía libros de su especialidad, mismos que le habían dado por ser becada, tal vez se tardaría un poco más pero la meta era la misma, sus hijos no serían un inconveniente, en cuanto Albert llegara, la apoyaría y su Tía podía ayudarla también con sus bebes, el Dr. Leonard dijo que la apoyaría por completo, que en parte era responsabilidad del hospital el haber quedado en una situación así.

Un auto llegaba, era el alguacil del pueblo, Tom, su amigo de toda la vida,

\- Hola mi pequeña preciosa.

\- ¡Tom!

Este se quedo serio al ver como se levantaba sobándose la cintura y tocándose el vientre, estaba embarazada, había llegado sola, la maestra le informo que estaba casada _, pero quien se casa y viene a su casa en el campo, debía habérsela llevado su marido, ¿Algo andaba mal? Y el descubriría todo poco a poco, nadie le ganaría a su pequeña súper doctora_.

\- Te ves hermosa Candy, ya me dijo Fanny que… estas, muy feliz, que ya eres doctora oficialmente.

\- Si Tom, ahora pronto regresaré a mi especialidad, solo que, mi embarazo me dio un descanso.

\- Si…. También me comentó algo Fanny de eso.

\- ¿No te da gusto Tom?

\- Verte feliz me da mucho gusto, Candy. Me dijo que no vino tu esposo contigo, pero cuando venga sabrá que estoy al pendiente de ti mi pequeña doctorcita. En ese momento la abrazaba cariñoso y le besaba su cabeza - Felicidades doctora, te ves hermosa, ya sabes que siempre contaras conmigo ¿Verdad?

\- Lo sé, Tom. Gracias. El la observaba y buscaba ver sus gestos, había cierta tristeza en sus ojos, algo ocultaba, no sabía bien que era pero esperaría a que ella deseara contarle.

\- Para estar tan feliz por tu embarazo, te noto triste Candy

\- Es complicado Tom, pero… estoy embarazada de tres bebes.

\- ¿Tres?

\- Si, la cara de mi esposo fue la misma. Estamos contentos, solo que como todo deseamos que se llegue al nacimiento.

\- ¿El lo sabe?

\- Por supuesto Tom, es mi esposo… Albert, es consciente de mi embarazo y… cuando venga te lo presentaré. Candy bajaba su rostro, _era su sueño ver llegar al Dr. Leonard con Albert y que la apoyara en esta farsa, como en otras que habían pasado ambos_.

Tom se quedaba pensativo _, tal vez por eso la dejo aquí, por el riesgo, el campo era bueno para ella, pero… ¿sola?_

\- Candy, no deberías estar sola.

-Mi medico vendrá en estos días y… Tía Dorothy estuvo aquí un fin de semana, vino Fanny, ya sé que es maestra y… me comenta que necesitan médicos, aun con mi embarazo, si hay emergencias, tratare de ayudar.

\- Si pasa eso… vendré por ti, nada de caminar largas distancias y… estaré visitándote seguido si me invitas a merendar…

\- Por supuesto Tom… pero tu traerás el postre…

\- Con que… tu marido no está y…

Candy se puso nerviosa, no era fácil engañar a Tom, ahora era alguacil, había detectado algo. Tom continuaba con una sonrisa juguetona

-A quien le toca pasar los antojos de su mujer… seré ¿yo?

\- ¡Tom!

\- Esta bien Candy… vendré cuando salga de mi horario, ya sea merienda o cena, pero cuenta conmigo, hasta que regrese tu esposo.

\- Gracias Tom.

Mansión Lakewood

\- Gracias comandante, deseamos saber todos los avances.

\- Señorita Andrew, su sobrino huyó, escapó del hospital, hay cámaras que nos dieron pistas importantes, tenemos a la Srita. Legan, quien ya declaró todo en contra de su chofer Rupert, sin embargo el chofer al verse acorralado soltó la información completa y no solo los atentados aquí en el país sino en Escocia. Tenemos a un doctor y dos cómplices más, el doctor asegura que le dio dinero en una valija pero no la abrió frente a las cámaras y no podemos constatar las versiones, mientras que el taxista tiene antecedentes. Mientras explicaba todos los detalles pasaban videos de los detenidos, las entrevistas tras el arresto y las detenciones obligatorias. Elroy mostraba una tranquilidad y ecuanimidad increíbles al igual George, pero Dorothy se mordía las uñas de solo ver de espaldas al sobrino de Elroy, caminando con dificultad, con vendas y vestimentas grandes holgadas asegurando que no era sus ropas y que el doctor le daba un sombrero que le ocultaba el rostro.

\- Comandante… me tranquiliza saber que mi sobrino huyó y estoy segura que se encuentra bien, mi corazón me lo dice con certeza, solo que note algo en todo esto, ese plan era de la joven Legan y se encuentra detenida… ¿Por cuánto tiempo estará así?

\- Todas las declaraciones la culpan a ella, la evidencia de los videos también, así que hemos recibido noticias del juez y estará detenida hasta aparezca el Joven William.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¿Y sus bienes? Pregunto de manera fría y cortante George dejando incrédula a Dorothy al sentir que no tenían temor de la desaparición del joven, como si estuvieran seguros de que él estaba con ellos.

\- También fueron cerradas todas las cuentas de la familia, aunque no tiene mucho que perder, al parecer sufrieron un revés financiero en Europa. En ese momento George hizo media sonrisa demostrando satisfacción por el comentario.

Para Dorothy la sensación fue desagradable, eran como ver a dos personas sin sentimientos, no las que ella había conocido que llegaron, eran sus rostros sin emociones las que la ponían muy nerviosa, parecían frívolos y muy conscientes de lo que estaba pasando, al salir los hombres del FBI, George soltó un suspiro y del hombre que había visto hacía unos minutos estaba cabizbajo, molesto y hasta el seño fruncido decían que estaba muy preocupado. Elroy al igual, se sentaba en el sillón después de haber sido toda una rectitud de dama y seriedad ahora mostraba angustia y evidente preocupación, al parecer ante el FBI no san mostrado tal cual estaban sintiéndose, era como si demostraran seguridad.

\- ¿Gustan que les pida un té? Pregunto preocupada Dorothy. A lo que solo contestó con cortesía Elroy asintiendo y George, trato de hacer una suave sonrisa.

Al día siguiente anunciaba al Dr. Leonard Mc Crone, Dorothy de inmediato supo quién era y lo abordó antes de anunciarlo.

\- Dr. Leonard, soy la Tìa de Candy, aquí trabajo, ella me habló de usted.

\- ¡Dorothy! Qué gusto encontrarla, ¿no ha dicho nada de su sobrina en esta casa?

\- No. Candy me lo pidió, su situación es coincidente con la familia, ellos perdieron a un sobrino de la señorita Andrew, llamado William y mi sobrina está angustiada por su marido Albert… No me dijo bien su apellido, lo mencionó pero no escuche bien.

\- No se preocupe por nada, acabo de dejar una enfermera para que acompañe a Candy, estará con ella todo el tiempo. Pienso regresar por la tarde, tiene cita en el hospital e iremos juntos.

\- Gracias Doctor, es usted un ángel. Dorothy tomaba con ambas manos la mano derecha del doctor y este le coloco la otra sobre su espalda dándole confianza, George salía en ese momento y vio como ella conocía a Mc Crone, este hizo un ruido en forma de reproche, a lo que Dorothy con una sonrisa agregaba - Dr. Leonard, este es el Sr. Johnson administrador de la Srita. Andrew.

\- Ya nos conocemos, Dorothy, el doctor es un viejo amigo de la familia.

\- Que bien. Pues el doctor es… un gran amigo de… Dorothy no deseaba hablar de su sobrina así que trato de recomponer lo que iba a decir y agregaba con lentitud las palabras. - Mi familia, aunque… ya falleció mi madre… el doctor siempre será un ángel. Leonard hizo una sonrisa de complicidad al ver como protegía a Candy, sin embargo George y Elroy protegerían a Candy y la sobre cuidarían en cuanto supieran quien era ella para William.

Elroy lo vio entrar, de inmediato su rostro fue de amistad y ternura, esta lo abrazaba con mucha confianza, George y Dorothy los dejaron a solas al ver como ellos tenían mucho de qué hablar, sin embargo George mostraba cierta desconfianza de la mirada que vio en Dorothy hacia Leonard.

En el salón conversaban detalles de todo lo vivido y mostraban molestia evidente ante todos los detalles, cuando se tocó el tema de la hija de Leonard, Elroy se levantaba con tranquilidad y de un cofre sacaba algunas fotografías antiguas, una de ellas la hizo hacer una sonrisa y se la colocaba en las manos a Leonard.

\- De verdad Leonard, era la niña más hermosa que he visto, mira sus ojos enorme, me veía como si me conociera, y aun casi sin cabello mira era rubia, como tu madre. Leonard quedaba pasmado, su hijita no era esa, la niña que le dieron tenia abundante cabello negro, esa niña nunca la vio, los enormes ojos y la naricita respingada de Marie, hizo que diera un grito

\- ¡Mi hija está viva!

\- ¿Que sucede Leonard?

\- Esta niña… no me dieron esta niña… me entregaron un cuerpecito de una bebe que no nació… ¡mi hija!… ¡Mi hija!... ¡Es idéntica a Marie! … ¡es mi hija!… ¡mi hija!

George al escuchar el grito, de inmediato abría la puerta y escuchaba, este se acercaba cuidadoso, viendo con llanto al doctor, algo estaba mal… de inmediato pensaba en William

\- ¿Qué sucede Mc Crone? ¿Es mi muchacho? ¿Sabes algo de mi muchacho?

Elroy hacía una seña, levantando su mano, tratando de calmar las cosas.

\- George, Leonard esta angustiado… espera por favor, esto no se trata de William… se trata de su hijita, el nunca la vio, la tuve en mis brazos y mi chofer me tomo varias fotografías con ella, Leonard las acaba de ver.

\- Necesito ir al hospital en este momento, estoy aquí, en Lakewood, aquí nació mi hija, aquí sepulte a mi esposa y a mi hijita, aquí… aquí…. Aquí me dieron a otra niña… esto no se queda así Elroy… esta fotografía dice que mi hija estaba con vida, esta es mi hija, es mi hija, Elroy… y esta con sus ojos abiertos… la niña que me entregaron no había nacido con vida.

\- Espera Leonard, te acompañaré en todo, registre a tu mujer el día…. Fue en mayo, hace veinte años, fue este mes…

\- El día siete de mayo… hubo luna llena, tuve complicaciones por embarazos en Chicago, mi esposa vino a vender una propiedad de sus padres cerca del lago…había realizado la firma de los documentos, todo estaba en orden, ella regresaba ese día Chicago, su parto concluiría a finales de mes, pero mi hijita decidió llegar antes… mi hijita linda… es hermosa Elroy… mira su pequeño rostro… mira la forma de su naricita aun recién nacida… y como te miraba… como si estuviera reconociéndote…

Elroy estaba con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, _si ese día se hubiera esperado hasta que llegará Leonard, pero tuvo que regresar, Dimitri estaba haciendo de las suyas con unas inversiones… ¡Dimitri! ¿Por qué me tuve que ir? Elroy recordaba el mensaje de George, mejor es que regrese señorita Andrew, tengo problemas y no quiero dejar solo al niño_.

\- Debí quedarme hasta que llegaras Leonard, ¡Perdóname!

* * *

 _ **Y tus letras... me hicieron escribir... tus palabras me dieron inspiración... y pensé en ti... por eso es que escribo... porque te necesito... tu también escribes muy bonito**_

 _ **Con sincero aprecio**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Historias de Albert y Candy**_


	10. La hijita del Doctor

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo X**

 **La hijita del Doctor**

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti! Feliz Cumpleaños mi querida Candy ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a ti!

Dorothy la abrazaba soltando el pequeño pastel de queso y fresas en la mesa para abrazar a su único familiar con vida, su bella doctora, la mejor niña que Dios le había concedido, por la que daría toda su vida, por esa sonrisa y… tal vez pronto se multiplicaría esa familia, Candy le aseguraba que su esposo Albert, la amaría no como una tía, sino como casi una hermana para ambos. Eso la hacía sentir mejor, pues aunque actualmente tenía un pretendiente bien parecido y formal, sentía dudas con respecto a su forma de amar o ser amado.

\- ¡Gracias Tía! Que linda sorpresa que hayas podido venir.

\- Pedí el fin de semana completo, deseaba estar aquí, junto a ti mi chiquita hermosa, como van mis princesas aquí dentro.

\- ¡Tía! Ya te comente que no digas eso, pueden ser niños o ambos, lo mejor es llamarlos bebes.

\- Candy, estoy segura que seremos un gran club familiar, mi hermana desde el cielo nos ha bendecido y como tu esposo es un hombre muy trabajador y muy bueno, pues… lo vamos a llenar de besos entre sus pequeñas , tu y su… cuñada consentida. Porque no quiero que me digan Tía Abuela.

\- Bueno Tía, supongamos que tengas razón… si nace un pequeño niño entre el club de admiradoras de mi esposo… ¿Qué harías? ¿Lo querrías menos?

\- ¡Eso jamás! Me sentiría como la señorita Elroy, muy orgullosa y segura de tener a alguien que sea fuerte, valiente para cuidar de nosotras cuando estemos viejitas. Candy se quedaba pensativa, _como estaría la Tía de Albert, muy angustiada internamente, ya eran meses sin saber mucho de él_.

\- ¿Tía? Ya que la mencionas, ¿Cómo está la señorita sin su sobrino?

\- Cuando llegan a traer información, parecen fuertes, insensibles y como si su sobrino estuviera escondido en la habitación de a lado. Apenas salieron los hombres del FBI dando sus buenas noticias, todo cambio, fueron horas sin hablar, encerrados en sus pensamientos, como si pensando en lo que les dijeron, solucionaran todo mentalmente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Tía?

\- Atraparon a todos los que le hicieron daño, los dejaron en la calle, sin dinero y en la cárcel, aun siguen sin saber donde se encuentra, solo saben que huyó, y según George, dice que mientras estén en peligro los seres que ama, no se acercará, es una estrategia de William. Candy debiste ver esos videos, el sobrino de la Sra. Elroy salía de espaldas, estaba herido y cojeaba, casi en todos salía como escapaba de un hospital. ¡Pobrecito! Dicen que... le iba a hacer daño, según los investigadores en una de las confesiones de los cómplices, decía que la mujer esa… la mala, daba órdenes de dejarlo sin piernas

\- ¡Sin piernas!

\- No te preocupes Candy, dice que el señor William es un hombre muy importante y sabe cuidarse solo, que no se acercará a su familia, si está en peligro.

Candy se quedaba pensando, _Albert siempre le oculto la verdad, le dijo como Elisa no se detendría, también le hablaba de su Tía y de George, como reaccionaban ante los problemas, no le era extraña la forma estratégica de ser, y si era cierto, Albert huyó hasta estar seguro de no ser perseguido. Como aquel día que no entraron al departamento, sabía que el Dr. Michael los seguía de cerca_.

\- Candy ¿Qué pasa?, te has quedado callada, siento que no me escuchas.

\- Lo siento Tía, pensaba en el dolor interno de lo que debe sentir la señorita Elroy.

\- También llegó el Dr. Leonard, nos saludamos en la entrada, tengo algo que contarte, pero no debes decir nada, porque no sé si sea verdad.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Bueno, el Dr. Leonard, parece que… fue algo de la señorita Elroy y… tuvieron algo entre ellos… ¡ahí Candy! no sé qué pensar…

\- Habla claro, no te comprendo.

\- Mira… en la mesa del salón donde estuvieron, dejaron un cofre con fotografías de la señorita Elroy, hace muchos años a tras, se veía más hermosa y tenía un bebe en las fotos.

\- Debe ser con su sobrino.

\- No. El Dr. Leonard gritó que era su hija.

\- ¿Su hija?

\- Si Candy, parece que tuvieron una hija ellos y… hasta ahorita… se lo confesó la señorita Elroy. Se quedaron llorando y abrazados por mucho tiempo, al parecer su sobrino es el segundo secuestro en esa familia. Candy abrió desmesurada sus ojos,

\- ¿Qué?

\- La niña no está muerta Candy, el doctor Leonard lo gritó, dijo que su hijita estaba viva.

\- ¡Dios! Tía. Estás segura de eso.

\- No. Lo que sucede es que… no me gusta escuchar conversaciones, solo escuche gritos del Dr. Leonard, así que eso, y las fotografías de ella, ahí Candy, debes apoyar mucho al Dr. Leonard, ahorita está muy deprimido, ahora ambos van a buscar a su hijita. Dijo la Señorita Elroy que su hijita nació aquí en Lakewood, y al final le pidió perdón al Dr. Leonard.

\- ¿Tal vez la dio en adopción?

\- ¡Ahí no sé Candy! pero si ella es de otro país, como es que se viene aquí a tener a su hijita y dejarla, se debió quedar con ella, total esta sola, es una mujer independiente y muy astuta, debes ver como habla de millones de dólares como si fueran dos o tres centavos. Lo seguro es que con tanto dinero, le robaron a su bebeita.

\- Esperaré haber que me dice el Dr. Leonard, y con gusto lo apoyaré en todo. Tía… sabes lo que me da a pensar…

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué?

\- Que luchaste por mí, eras muy joven, sin dinero y sin familia, aun así… elegiste quedarte conmigo.

\- Por supuesto que me quedaría contigo, mi amor, si eres una niña hermosa, muy buena, obediente y… te fregabas hasta Tom, que era más grande que tu. Eres la hija que siempre he querido Candy.

\- ¡Tía!

Candy se quedaba pensativa _, ahora comprendía porque el doctor Leonard no había regresado a verla, estaba buscando a su hija, que triste debe estar, darse cuenta que tiene una hija con vida, será un grandioso padre, con razón todo el tiempo me llama hija, y hasta dice que serán sus nietecitos mes bebes_.

En Naperville

\- Si señor, solo busco a mi familia, solo que, recibí un golpe en la cabeza y me siento un poco mal.

\- Bien, te dejaré pasar la noche en la habitación, solo que la pagarás por adelantado.

\- Si señor, ¿puedo conseguir algo de trabajo por aquí?

\- Me hace falta alguien que me ayude en el restaurant, si deseas trabajar para mi, te daré la habitación gratis y los alimentos. Pero solo podré pagarte tres dólares la hora.

\- Por mi está bien.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Smith, John Smith.

\- Tienes tu número de social.

\- El golpe fue por un asalto, mis documentos fueron robados y… no me lo sé.

\- Si llega a venir alguien, me meterás en problemas, John.

\- Le parece si le digo que soy un familiar suyo.

\- Bien. ¿Es un trato? Si recuerdas tu número, me lo das y no habrá problema.

\- Gracias.

\- Ven. Pasa a esta habitación, es mejor y tiene el clima más fuerte, para dormir te sentará bien, además no tendrás que salir cuando esté haciendo frío, pasarás por el pasillo y llegarás hasta la recepción, ahí está el restaurante, me ayudarás en la cocina, los meseros se harán cargo de todo, solo es mantener limpia el área. Vamos te diré tus actividades. John Smith sonreía abiertamente, casa, comida y sustento sin ser visto, qué más podía pedir, hacer un poco de tiempo para que ya no lo siguieran y tratar de recordar su vida. Tal vez el trabajo lo haría ir a su realidad… En ese momento su mente se fue a una imagen de un bello par de ojos, _lo observaban de muchas formas, pero no tenían rostro, solo era la mirada_.

-. ¡John! ¡John! ¡Muchacho por Dios te estoy hablando ven acá!

\- Si señor. Un suspiro y una sonrisa, algo tenía que pasar para recordar todo lo que sucedió.

En Chicago, Hospital Santa Juana

\- Joanna por favor, necesito saber donde vive la Srita. Candy, ella estaba de estudiante, tuvo una descompensación y quiero saber como esta.

\- Mire Dr. Michael, esa señorita, estaba estudiando y dejo pendiente su beca, pero… dígame la verdad ¿Hay algo entre usted y ella?

\- No. Pero puedo apostarle que lo habrá.

\- ¿En serio? Usted es muy atractivo, solo que como es maestro de medicina, ninguna joven puede tener una relación con usted, que no ve que esa mujer es becada, puede perder su beca y hasta sus estudios si la relacionan con su profesor.

\- Ella termino de estudiar, solo esperaba que se decidiera por estudiar neurocirujana, así sería mi colega.

\- Pues… parece que ella tiene otro interés más alto. El Dr. Michael se quedaba serio, _tal vez ya le habían presentado al novio ese a las enfermeras_ , pero ella agregaba después de acomodar unos papeles - Está muy interesada en el Dr. Leonard, creo que hay algo entre ellos, mire usted, el doctor Leonard dejo todas sus citas y se llevó el expediente de ella, ya no es el mismo, esa doctora lo atrapó. El doctor Michael, estaba incrédulo, siempre la había apoyado, pero no podía ser posible habían muchos años entre ellos, demasiados.

\- ¿El Doctor Leonard Mc Crone? La enfermera Joanna asintió bastante seria y con indignación agregó

\- El Dr. es joven, ahora le ha dado por andar de rabo verde, todo el tiempo la procura, no dejaba que nadie supiera de ella, buscaba las mejores becas y hasta tiene patrocinadores para que termine toda la especialidad de cardiología.

El Dr. Michael recordaba _el día en que operaba a corazón abierto, como el doctor Leonard no dejaba que se le acercará, apenas y pudo felicitarla y… No podía ser verdad, pero lo investigaría, algo si tenía razón Joanna, como profesor de medicina, Candy jamás podría darle una oportunidad, dejaría las clases y se quedaría de planta en el hospital_.

En Lakewood

Durante esos días Elroy y Leonard estuvieron investigando en el hospital, efectivamente había un grave problema, pero la niña nunca fue recogida y fue enviada por equivocación a un orfelinato, se investigaron las fechas y los expedientes, fueron días completos, el hospital tenía otra administración en aquel tiempo, ahora habían cambiado las cosas, la pequeña al no ser registrada debía ser enviada en adopción. La niña que le entregaron al Dr. Mc Crone, pertenecía a una indigente que llegó ese día muy mal, había sido golpeada, con los partos acumulados y los detalles notaban como los papeles de las dos bebitas distintas se habían cambiado, la pequeña Mc Crone fue enviada a un orfelinato cercano ahí mismo en Lakewood, sus papeles fueron aceptados y la registraron directamente sus padres como propia, esto para que la niña no se sintiera mal al descubrir que fue adoptada.

Así inició la búsqueda de la pequeña Mc Crone, como le llamaba Elroy. Contrataron investigadores, Elroy se sentía responsable por el extravío de la pequeña, ahora su atormentado corazón se preocupaba no solo por su sobrino, sino por la hijita de Leonard.

\- Ya verás que la encontraremos Leonard, todos estos años y… cómo fue posible creer que estabas bien, con tu esposa y tu hijita. Leonard se encontraba preocupado porque dejó a Candy con una enfermera, no la acompañó a su cita médica, llevaba dos semanas sin saber de ella, cuando vio la angustia de Elroy al sentirse culpable, este le tomaba las manos y se las ponía en su boca dándoles besos.

\- Elroy, gracias a ti, tengo una posibilidad de volver a encontrar a mi hijita, gracias a ti, que estás aquí, que tomaste esas fotografías, que me has devuelto la esperanza ante tanta perdida. No te angusties más, sin ti mi mundo no sería el mismo. Sabes… todo sucede por algo, cuando… murió mi padre, me quede muy solo, pensé que tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a vivir, fui amenazado, humillado, mal tratado por Hampton, pensaba que yo le había robado tu amor. Y hasta George también lo pensaba.

Elroy bajaba el rostro apenada, como pudo pasar eso, si solo eran amigos, una relación entre doctor y paciente. Leonard continuaba

\- Pero sabes, todo este tiempo me sentía muerto en vida, una alumna me hizo recordar a mi esposa, y me hice la ilusión de que si mi hija hubiera nacido, sería como ella. Cada día me sentía más orgulloso de la joven, ahora es doctora, esta por continuar con su especialidad, la sigo viendo como una hija. Pero cuando vi esa fotografía, donde estaba mi hijita en tus brazos, me olvide de todo, mi corazón quería saltar y todo mi ser volvió a tener sentido. Te juro Elroy que la voy encontrar, y tu… no volverás a estar lejos de mí, jamás.

\- ¡Leonard! No tienes que dudar eso, te ayudare hasta que la encuentres.

\- Elroy… no te das cuenta, si me hubiera quedado en Escocia, enfrentar a Hampton y mandarlo a la cárcel por la muerte de mi padre. Me hubiese quedado cerca de ti, pero no fue así, viaje a América, conocí a Marie, me case lleno de ilusiones por una familia, apenas nos habíamos casado y Dios nos enviaba un hijo. Su muerte representaba mi derrota, hoy… me has devuelto a la vida Elroy. Tu, mi hija, siguen aquí conmigo. No estarás sola Elroy, enfrentare a Hampton le diré sus cuatro verdades que lo dejaste por su maldita doble moral, que nunca lo conociste realmente, que si, lo dejaste por mí, y que ahora que su sobrina está en la cárcel, te das cuenta de cómo son en realidad los Hampton, capaces de dañar a tu sobrino, con tal de quedarse con él. Como lo hizo conmigo, para alejarme de ti, cuando solo éramos amigos.

Elroy bajo el rostro en llanto, Leonard la abrazo y jalo su silla acercándola a él en la mesa del restaurant donde se encontraban, dio besos en su cabeza, después le levanto por su barbilla el rostro y beso sus ojos para que no derramaran más lagrimas.

\- Los dos sabemos lo que paso, pero tu ignorabas que Hampton, tenía otra vida, mujeres a su antojo, eres muy hermosa Elroy, el se intereso en ti no solo por tu belleza, sino por la fortuna que representabas, una Andrew, si Elroy, no por tu dinero, por ti, eres capaz de hacer una fortuna y él lo sabía. No me sentía capaz de pretender tu amor, pero mi hijita te trajo a mí de nuevo y tu sobrino… tu sobrino regresará pronto y sabrá lo que él y George pensaban, que te deje por la presión de Hampton.

\- ¡Vamos Leonard! Todo lo que hemos pasado, para que hagan conclusiones de nuestras vidas. Eras el mejor amigo que tenía, al perderte, ya no tuve con quien contar. George siempre estaba con mi hermano, era muy joven y… aunque le llevaba tres años, siempre lo vi con respeto no como el amigo que fuiste para mí, creo que tomo mucha responsabilidad cuando mi hermano murió, nos entregamos al trabajo, mi niño, no queríamos que olvidara a su padre, si vieras como se parece tanto William a él.

\- Estuvo conmigo, ya te lo dijo George, vino a invertir en el hospital y… de nuevo tenemos nuestra amistad, solo que ahora estas aquí, conmigo, saliste de las tierras de Hampton, ya no estás a su alcance, y sé que se quedo en la ruina.

\- Hace poco, estuvo en mi oficina, me culpaba de separar a mi sobrino de Elizabeth, hasta dijo que… casaría a mi sobrino con tal de separarlo de ellos y que nuestras familias jamás estuvieran juntas.

\- Sabes que hay posibilidad de que su sobrina se encuentre perturbada mentalmente, con todo lo que hizo, sacar el auto de William de la carretera con la posibilidad de matarlo, todo para llevárselo. Así fue Dimitri, Elroy. Hizo todo para sacarme de mi país, con tal de que no me acercara de nuevo a ti. Pensando que nos amábamos. Elroy bajo el rostro avergonzada, Leonard le tomo de nuevo su barbilla y esta vez le dio un beso en sus labios.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por su comentarios, que bellas son al esperarme y tener paciencia, créanme apenas dejo un espacio y así sea un pedacito pero le avanzo otro poquito.**_

 _ **Soy aquel libro viejo que rompieron sus paginas blancas... tu sabes cuanto me dolieron... tu sabes que no alcance a escribir... escribe en mi con tinta suave... escribe en mi que aun tengo mucho que decir.**_

 _ **Un sincero abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Con todo mi cariño**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	11. Compañeros

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XI**

 **Compañeros**

El tiempo pasaba lento, pero algo si era notorio, las cuentas de William estaban en incremento, por una u otra razón George analizaba sus inversiones y había muchos que dependían de las mismas. En cuestiones numéricas, comentaba con Elroy que por nada del mundo aceptarían la desaparición de William, si eso pasaba, las inversiones se irían abajo, esta vez afectando a muchos más, los empleados de empresas directas de los Andrew, socios en varios países, no podían dejar caer el crecimiento prolongado de sus inversiones.

\- George. Sé que William está vivo, y también lo sabes, viste cuando salió de ese hospital, no subió a ese auto, estoy muy segura que mi sobrino se encuentra bien, lo confirmare ante las cámaras y la búsqueda seguirá de forma más privada.

\- Es lo mejor Srita. Andrew, si sigue esta incertidumbre podemos perjudicar lo.. lo que aun queda de William, no lo permitiré, el lucho por esas inversiones, estar de planta dentro de ellas.

\- George, todo estará bien, no te presiones tanto, ya calma un poco esa sensación, quiero que… me hables de… ella.

\- Es muy buena, la investigue, tiene una sobrina, lucho por ella… no tiene, ni ha tenido ninguna relación, pensé por un momento que… había algo de… tonterías.

\- ¿Tonterías?

\- Si, me sentí un poco inseguro.

\- ¿Inseguro? Vamos George, eso es un avance, no des pasos de tortuga, adelante, no esperes más, ve con todo. George hizo una sonrisa, por supuesto que estaba interesado en la ama de llaves, sabía que su sobina estaba ahí en Lakewood, y que no había nadie más.

La búsqueda era más intensa y privada, el FBI acudía a cámaras donde podría haber pasado, y en varias pudieron encontrarlo, solo que se perdía al huir de la ciudad. Algo si era seguro, estaba vivo, por alguna razón desconocida no regresaba y no los buscaba, así que detuvieron la búsqueda pública, con el fin de calmar las cosas.

Para los Legan, buscaban como volver a repuntar su fortuna, considerando que su hija estaba tomando terapia y permanecía en custodia por orden de un juez sin poder salir bajo fianza. También para Dimitri, fue buscar quedar al margen de las circunstancias, solo que esta vez, algo lo perjudicaba a él, en los antecedentes de Elizabeth, salía como familiar directo, así las investigaciones arrojaban datos sobre sus inversiones y sobre las ordenes que daba a otros para des hacerse de quienes le estorban. Como no se conseguían pruebas suficientes quedaba solo desacreditado.

En el registro algo estaba pasando, había investigaciones acerca de William Albert Andrew y su casamiento, Joshua el secretario de juez había salido a su tierra natal en Colorado, debido a que su padre sufrió un accidente, la secretaria se vio obligada a cubrirlo, fue entonces que revolviendo unas actas, hacía que el Juez Robinson firmara los documentos donde ella formaba parte de los testigos, si algo salía mal, iría a la cárcel y serían interrogados, evitando los problemas después de firmar los documentos, lo agregaba al libro el cal era descocido personalmente por ella, levantaba formalmente el archivo por un error firmado y acomodaba el acta de matrimonio del hombre desaparecido, si fuese investigado, ni Joshua ni ella se verían involucrados en nada.

Para Elroy, la búsqueda de su sobrino no cesaba, pero la búsqueda de la pequeña estaba mejor fundada, ella continuaba con su fe inquebrantable, ahora tenía más información de la pequeña Mc Crone, eso al doctor lo mantenía eufórico, llamaba telefónicamente a Candy informando que tenía una hija y estaba con vida, la pequeña que consideraba muerta, no lo estaba.

\- Me alegro tanto doctor, estoy segura que pronto la encontrará.

\- También quería comentarse algo personal Candy, he iniciado una relación con la Tía de William.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Eso es bueno?

\- Me encantaría comentarte a detalle todo lo que he pasado en estos meses hija, pero…

\- Ya habrá oportunidad, por mi no se preocupe, solo le pido un favor personal.

\- El que gustes hija, ¿Necesitas dinero?

\- No. Quisiera pedirle que… no le comentara nada de mí y de mis bebes a su… ¿novia?

\- Candy, estoy seguro que ella te ayudará en todo, no te alejara de tus bebes, ella también está sufriendo por la pérdida del padre de tus hijos.

\- No lo dudo doctor Leonard. Pero… si no lo han encontrado, si aun con todo su dinero, no pudieron salvarlo de ese accidente y de ese atentado ¿Quién me asegura que mis bebes estarán bien? Que al relacionarlos como hijos de él, no habrá personas que quieran su dinero y… tomen a uno de mis bebes… ¿Quién me asegura que no les pasará nada malo?

\- Candy, es tu embarazo el que te tiene así hija, por favor, deja que ella te apoye, deja que sepa que… no está sola. Yo… tampoco estoy solo, ¡tengo una hija! Por favor Candy.

\- ¿Se lo dirá usted?

\- No, si tu no lo deseas. Te prometí ayudar y… aceptaré la decisión que elijas.

\- Mi Tía… trabaja para ella, usted es su pareja… yo… no puedo correr el riesgo de que… me quiten a mis bebes. Lo siento doctor, lo mejor será no vernos.

Leonard se sintió con el corazón oprimido, casi sentía la falta de respiración al escucharla llorar por el teléfono, no permitiría que Candy se fuera, William le dejo una inversión para proteger sus estudios, para protegerla a ella.

\- ¡No! Tranquila, prometo que no se lo diré, tendrás mi apoyo, por mi no se va a enterar, pero… por favor no alejes a mis nietecitos, imagina si encuentro a mi hija, le diré que ya tenemos una familia, que tu eres como una hija para mi, y tus bebes serán sobrinos para ella.

\- ¡Doctor Leonard! Candy soltaba el llanto enternecida, no quería decirle que ese era el miedo, como fue que le quitaron a su hija, que no comprendía que ahora temía aun más por sus bebes, no podían relacionarlos con los Andrew y des ser necesario, tampoco con el Dr. Mc Crone

\- Candy, iré por ti, te llevaré al departamento de William, ni George ni Elroy, han encontrado ese departamento, al parecer William lo escondió de todos, te mandaré una enfermera de planta y… cuidaré de ti, estarás en un hospital de alta tecnología, salvaremos a tus bebes, no irás a ese maldito hospital en Lakewood, donde me hicieron pasar por muerta a mi hijita, tu... no… tú no te irás, estaré a tu lado cuando nazcan tus bebes, te cuidare como si fueras esa pequeña que estoy buscando, y… le diré que también eres mi hija. Por favor Candy.

\- Me promete que… mis bebes no estarán en riesgo, yo… le diré a mi Tía que se salga del trabajo, se irá conmigo… ella es mi única familia y… está muy ilusionada con mis bebes, tanto como yo, piensa que mi esposo salió de viaje y… cree que hablo con él, cuando me escuchó llorara, le comenté que era porque mi esposo no podrá venir, que estoy en contacto con él, si vamos al departamento, sabrá que mi esposo me está procurando y… no lo relacionará con el sobrino de la señorita Elroy.

\- Lo que decidas Candy, nadie sabrá nada de ti, solo que… si debes saber algo…

\- ¿Qué debo saber doctor?

\- Investigue el acta de matrimonio que me diste… es válida y está vigente, estas casada con él, esos bebes… si tienen padre.

\- Cuando Albert vuelva, le diré porque los escondí, por ser hijos suyos, no voy a permitir que nadie les haga daño, que nadie los relacione con los Andrew. No permitiré que secuestren o intenten algo en contra de mis bebes.

\- Te juro Candy, que siempre velaré por ti y por ellos.

Para Dorothy, la petición de Candy, era en parte una prueba, se alejaría del pretendiente que tenía, no se daría oportunidad con él. Además no estaba segura de esa doble mascara de sentimientos, George era rico, de otro nivel social, ella siempre sería una mujer sencilla, no podría lidiar con sentirse menos, cuando la Señorita Elroy, era más parte de la familia de George, y siempre lo sería.

\- Si, me tengo que ir a ver a unos familiares.

\- ¿A dónde Dorothy? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Pensé que… podríamos tratarnos, conocernos mejor… yo…

\- George, creo que en este momento de tu vida, lo más importante es encontrar al sobrino de la señorita Elroy. En cuanto regrese de ver a mis familiares… me gustaría… darnos la oportunidad de conocernos y nada me haría más feliz que… tenerte como novio.

\- ¡Dorothy! George la abrazaba, ante la sonrisilla de ella, al decirle que le daría la oportunidad de ser novios a su regreso, que iría a ver a sus familiares. Ella lo veía emocionado y sentía su firme pecho en su rostro, suspirando porque siempre deseo tener a alguien así de cerca, no podía ser posible que encontrara esta oportunidad y su sobrina la necesitara más en ese momento, pero la familia es primero y no podía dejarla sola, sus niñas necesitarían de una Tía que las hiciera divertirse, su madre era demasiado estudiosa y lo más probable es que las pequeñas quedaran bajo su cuidado, si cuando ya estuvieran bien las pequeñas, le llamaría a George y el todavía deseaba darse la oportunidad, pues le diría a Candy que es su novio y debía conocer a la familia si deseaba algo más formal. En un suspiro apretaba de la cintura más fuerte a George, este al notar que si lo quería, la separó un poco y le tomaba la barbilla, dándole un beso para que volviera pronto, un intenso beso que dejaba a Dorothy asombrada ante la pasión del hombre tan serio y recto.

Dorothy al sentir el beso de George, le respondía gustosa al pensar que eso le serviría para poner a prueba su amor, si el realmente la esperaba a su regreso, definitivamente era su pareja, si no, eso significaba que nunca iba a ser feliz a su lado.

En el hospital Santa Juana, el doctor Michael estaba con la boca literalmente suelta, Candy estaba en el área de maternidad. Su vientre estaba demasiado grande, lo seguro era que estaba por aliviarse, estaba embarazada de ese cretino.

\- ¡Candy White!

\- ¡Dr. Henderson!

Al verla su corazón se aceleraba tan rápidamente, tenerla de nuevo cerca, aun embarazada se veía hermosa. Candy fue llamada por la enfermera y vio como una mujer se acercaba

\- Espera Candy, aquí estoy para ayudarte.

\- Tía, el es un profesor de medicina.

\- ¿Uno de tus maestros Candy? Dijo alegre Dorothy al ver al hombre tan apuesto. Este de inmediato, le dio la mano saludándola para poder ayudar también a Candy abrazándola de su cintura, al acercarse dejaba su rostro unido al de ella.

\- Te ves hermosa Candy. Ella se puso tensa, eso le provocaba una contracción, misma que Dorothy sentía.

\- ¡Hija! Se endurece tu vientre.

\- Si Tía. Disculpe Dr. Henderson. Alejando su mano de su cintura, bajando el rostro un poco tensa. El doctor de inmediato agregaba,

\- Candy, ya no soy maestro, soy solo tu colega.

\- Me da gusto doctor. Me llama la enfermera para mi cita, con permiso.

Se alejaba con prisa abrazada de su Tía, notando que esta la observaba, por cómo había cambiado su sonrisa por una mueca de fastidio al bajar el rostro. Al entrar al consultorio, Candy comentaba

\- Es muy insistente, mi esposo tuvo un altercado con él, el me pretendía y… no quiero que mi esposo vaya a molestarse si lo ve de nuevo cerca.

\- Que bueno que lo mencionas, no dejare que se vuelva a acercar, ya quiero que regrese tu marido, hija.

\- El también deseaba estar aquí ya, pero su trabajo es necesario que continúe allá, Tía, sabes que él es muy importante para el proyecto y… ya ves que no ha dejado de enviarme cosas para los bebes, me envío más dinero para los especialistas y…

Candy se le brotaban las lagrimas, extrañaba tanto a Albert, su Tía lo notaba, ella amaba al padre de sus bebes.

\- Ya mi amor, no te preocupes, mientras te llame y te procure, el pronto vendrá, además sabe que cuentas conmigo, por eso está tranquilo trabajando, asegurando que no te falte nada, mira el departamento tan lujoso que tienes, hasta mando poner una recamara para mí.

\- Si Tía, el es… Candy lloraba por todas las mentiras que había dicho… querían que fueran verdad, quería que realmente estuviera bien, lo soñaba, lo necesitaba y ahora que iban a nacer pronto sus bebes, deseaba tanto que apareciera y supiera que iba a ser padre.

\- Candy, llorar hará que tus bebitas sean lloronas cuando nazcan.

\- ¡Tía! Mis bebes son fuertes, son valientes y aman a su padre, lo extrañan tanto como yo, nos hace mucha falta que regrese.

Dorothy la abrazaba por el costado besando su frente, para que se tranquilizara. Su esposo no dejaba de enviar dinero, le llamaba a todas horas, estaba muy enamorado de su sobrina, lloraba por teléfono por regresar, solo que, no podía salir del país donde estaba trabajando hasta terminar el proyecto en el que se dedicaba. Tenía que darle fortaleza y tranquilidad a Candy, el esposo de Candy le mandaba dinero para su Tía para que no se le fuera, para que la cuidara por él, era el mejor esposo del mundo, le mandaba decir siempre, que la quería como una hermana.

\- ¿Sra. White?

\- Candy, debes utilizar el apellido de tu esposo, hija, no el de soltera.

\- Así me registre Tía, no quería que notaran que él no estaba aquí. En ese momento varios médicos corrían con ella.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

\- ¡Daniel! ¡Peter! ¡Edward! ¡Patrick!

Edward la abrazaba por la espalda, mimoso. Peter tocaba divertido su vientre, Daniel se esperaba a que la soltara Edward y Patrick la saludaba de beso en su mejilla. - Tía ellos son mis compañeros de medicina, ahora están haciendo su especialidad.

Dorothy ya no tocaba el tema del apellido, ver a tan atractivos jóvenes, los cuatro hombres no podían ser más agradables, altos y muy amigos de su sobrina. Notaba la sinceridad de cómo ellos admiraban a Candy, el que se pasaba coqueteándole a Dorothy era Peter, Edward era más serio, pero se notaba enamorado de Candy. Daniel estaba interesado en su vierte, mientras Patrick le hacía conversaciones agradables sobre sus estudios y era el más tranquilo de los cuatro.

\- Edward, me vio el Dr. Henderson hace unos minutos y…

Todos se pusieron de pie, serios y hasta parecían que iban a golpear a alguien, Dorothy pensaba _al parecer no era agradable para nadie el Dr. peli rojo y guapo que se notaba más enamorado de su sobrina, como era posible que ella conociera a su esposo y se casará con él teniendo a ellos a su alrededor_.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, por comentar y por su paciencia, esperando continuarla más rápido.**_

 _ **Dicen de mi... que yo he sido muchas cosas, escribirte si me importa, y pensarte me hace bien... me importas tú... tu que escribes muy bonito... para ti es que yo vivo, para ti es que existo...**_

 _ **Con sincero aprecio,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	12. Nacimiento Especial

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XII**

 **Nacimiento Especial**

Llegaba el Dr. Leonard, hacia meses que no veía a Candy y verla con los compañeros que la apreciaban lo hizo sonreír.

\- Hola jóvenes, mi niña está muy consentida ahora. El esposo de Candy me llamó y me pidió que no se separaran de ella, que confía en ustedes, ya lo conocen y… _todos notaron algo extraño, sabían quién era Albert, porque estaba diciendo eso, giraron discretamente ante la Tía de Candy y ahora lo comprendían, al parecer estaban guardando apariencias con ella. Candy bajaba los papados, tenía que seguir así hasta que volviera Albert. Los cuatro hombres sabían que el esposo de Candy era un millonario que se caso con ella de forma discreta según les informó el Dr. Leonard, pero que surgió su desaparición y ahora Candy se protegía al ocultar el apellido de su marido, ahora tenían que fingir con la Tía que al parecer ignoraba quien era el esposo de Candy_.

\- Dr. Leonard, usted sabe que me interesa mucho los bebes, me especializaré en pediatría y me encantaría verlos nacer. Mencionaba Daniel muy formal.

\- Estarás más feliz de saber que el Dr. Archivald Cornwall, es un eminente especialista de Perinatología y el mejor en cirugías fetales, será quien reciba a los bebes de Candy. Los jóvenes doctores se quedaron impactados al saber quien estaría en el nacimiento de los bebes de su compañera, al grado de eminencia en lo que se refería a neonatos.

Daniel suplicaba participar, a lo que el Dr. Leonard agregaba - Britter, el esposo de Candy mando a los mejores especialistas para el nacimiento de sus bebes, pidió que cuidaran de ella, no deben decir el apellido de él, recuerden la delicadeza en los proyectos que trabaja el esposo de Candy.

Los cuatro se veían unos a otros, confirmando porque no podían decir nada de los bebes, ahora podrían ponerle precio a los bebes nonatos de su amiga, si al propio padre lo habían intentado secuestrar y aun no se presentaba ahí.

\- Lo sabemos Dr. Leonard, con mayor seguridad cuente conmigo. Dijo Daniel, a lo que los demás confirmaban serios.

Dorothy en ese momento comprendía a su sobrina _y la respetabilidad que tenía el esposo de ella, se sentía mejor que la señorita Elroy y todo su dinero, al parecer su sobina se había sacado el mejor partido, solo que no debían mencionar su nombre, pensaba ¿en que trabajaría mi sobrino_?

La revisión de Candy, fue vista por Dorothy y los cinco hombres, quienes parecían ser los padres, ante la emoción de que uno de los bebes mostraba ser hombrecito

\- ¡Ves Candy! seguiremos siendo más en la banda, dijo juguetón Edward, a lo que Peter agregaba,

\- Puro producto para dama, si salen como su padre, los llevare a conquistar chicas. Dorothy sonrió, al parecer su sobrino era atractivo. Orgullosa ella comentaba

\- Tenías razón mi Candy, hay un hombrecito en la familia, ya no estaremos solas. Al decirlo, los caballeros vieron como se limpiaba las lagrimas, de inmediato el Dr. Leonard la abrazaba

\- Dorothy, me tienen a mí, esos bebes serán mis nietos. Daniel y Edward levantaron las cejas al escuchar que el Dr. Leonard sería abuelo de ellos. Peter, le daba un codazo a Patrick quien distraído movía sus lentes observando la pantalla donde salían los tres pequeños y dio un grito

\- ¡Ese es otro niño Candy! También tiene sus accesorios. Candy se puso ruborizada y su Tía soltaba una carcajada.

\- Solo espero que no las usen en nuestra contra, cuando les cambiemos el pañal, hija. Ahora fueron ellos los que se reían. El doctor a cargo, medía partes del cuerpo de los pequeños y terminaba diciendo

\- Dr. Leonard, señora White, los tres están bien, son de tamaño promedio y efectivamente son tres varoncitos. En ese momento Peter gritó

\- ¡Tenemos que celebrar! ¡Ganamos! Deja que sepan Victoria y Annie ¡los tres!

Edward besaba las manos de Candy. Patrick le limpiaba con su pañuelo las lágrimas, Daniel limpiaba su vientre con pañuelos desechables y metía sus dos brazos bajo su cintura y espalda para ayudarla a sentarse. Mientras que Peter saltaba como loco por todo el consultorio.

En New York,

Terry miraba en el hospital a Susana, tenía apenas cumplidos siete meses pero ya no podía con el peso del bebe, su representante Joseph Collins recordaba que había pasado hace siete meses apenas…

 _Era el cierre de una película de alto nivel de Grandchester, la madre y la hermana de él se habían ido a su hotel, Terrance tuvo una decepción amorosa con la joven que había compartido el estelar, como siempre solo lo utilizaban y al final, fue una maldita actuación, este había bebido y como representante, lo cuido hasta que lo dejo en su habitación, vio a Susana, su rostro tenía planes de consolar al actor, pero Joseph se lo iba a cobrar antes… - ¿Quieres verlo Susana? Pues tendrás que pasar por mi supervisión - Quítate Joseph. - Vete entonces. - Quiero estar con él, no contigo. - Pues uso protección nena, solo será algo rápido, me pones al cien, luego te dejaré que duermas con él. - Bien._

 _Joseph le levantaba la falda en la entrada de la habitación donde dormía el actor, ahí de pie, le rompía la pequeña prenda interior, se trataba de poner torpemente un preservativo, estaba sufriendo para colocárselo, con los dietes lo estiraba, para que pudiera colocarlo, sin darse cuenta había rasgado el mismo, por fin se lo colocaba y sin atención alguna le daba fuertemente a la bella actriz, le estiraba la blusa ajustable hasta sacar sus pechos, los jaloneaba acariciándolos para continuar con lo que supuestamente era rápido. Para Susana fue intenso y eterno, ella no quería para nada a Joseph, lo odiaba, pero tendría relaciones con Terry sin preservativo, estaba en sus días fértiles, ahora lo tendría para ella, era el hombre más atractivo, bello y apasionado que siempre había ocupado todos los sueños más importantes de su vida. Por fin después de un tiempo que no acababa, la puso de rodillas y continuaba con la tarea implantada por Joseph, hasta que por fin todo sudoroso, se levantaba sin ninguna consideración se iba al baño, se quitaba el preservativo y lo arrojaba al basurero sin ver que estaba roto, se salía del departamento viendo en el piso a Susana, sin más consideración se fue, al menos era un buen desfogue pensó Joseph._

 _Susana se daba un baño, se perfumaba, se quitaba el resto de las prendas, desnuda, al ver que su ropa estaba rota, se metía en la cama con el actor, esta le iba quitando las prendas, estaba ebrio y totalmente exhausto, lo dejo sin una sola prenda, trataba de despertarlo, pero de nada le sirvió todos los intentos por hacerlo, ahí se quedo cansada y dormida abrazando al hombre que más deseaba y que jamás estuvo con ella._

 _Desilusionada, tuvo relaciones al día siguiente asegurando su plan con otras personas, pero en su mente sabía como Terry por la mañana la vio en sus brazos, no hubo nada, pero supo que él fue el que la desnudó, y que fue muy agradable para ella._

Semanas después, en un hotel lejano… en la sección del restaurant, John Smith lavaba los pisos, fue por otro balde de agua y en ese momento se resbalaba, así perdía el conocimiento, mientras que los que ya iban de salida de la cocina, lo levantaban y llamaban a una ambulancia.

El dueño, no permitía que se lo llevaran, así que solo era atendido en la habitación, diciendo que fue un simple resbalón por el jabón en el piso, este pagaba los medicamentos y la revisión.

En Chicago, en el hospital Santa Juana, Candy lucía nerviosa, ya estaba pasando al quirófano, cerraba sus ojos y en sus pensamientos estaba él…

 _"Albert, mi amor, seremos padres, veras que nuestros hijos te amaran tanto cuando regreses, ayúdame con solo que te cuides donde quiera que estés ahora, sé que no has podido regresar, pero también sé, que mi amor por ti se multiplicó en nuestros hijos, por favor mi amor, cuídate mucho, te amo, te amaré siempre, si no salgo de esta, el doctor Leonard llevará a mis hijos a tu Tía Elroy, lo juro mi amor, ellos te esperarán siempre, y te llevaré en mis pensamientos, en mi corazón, eres el único hombre que he amado, no recuerdo a mi padre, no recuerdo a nadie que haya hecho por mí, lo que has hecho tu, incluyendo ahora el convertirme en madre, mi amor por favor, cuídate y vuelve a mí, te estaré esperando mi cielo, en mis pensamientos siempre te llevaré constante hasta verte de nuevo. Dios cuida de mis bebes, cuida de mi Albert y por favor no dejes solita a mi Tía Dorothy."_

En el quirófano había muchos médicos preparados, cuando la vio Archivald, este fue y la felicitó, le dijo que sus tres bebes saldrían muy bien, que no se preocupara por nada, que él no se iba a ir del hospital hasta ver completamente sanos y listos para salir a sus bebes.

\- Gracias doctor, es usted un ángel, uno de mis hijos llevará su nombre.

\- Muchas gracias preciosa, solo espero que tu marido no me venga a reclamar, que solo quiero lo mejor para ellos. El Doctor giraba y por una ventanilla vio a muchos hombres en la sala de espera, lo seguro era que uno de ellos fuera el padre.

El anestesiólogo le guiñaba un ojo a Candy, las enfermeras le daban sonrisas que no veía solo el movimiento de sus ojos, se lo confirmaban debido al cubre bocas, y ahí estaba su protector el inseparable hombre, que fungía ahora como un padre y que pronto sería Tío abuelo de sus hijos, si se casaba con la Tía de su esposo.

\- Dr. Leonard… "lo quiero mucho" ya sabe todo lo que hablamos, le encargo mucho eso. El doctor tomaba entereza, no iba a permitir que ella se le fuera, no lo iba a permitir, para eso estaba el ahí.

La cesárea iniciaba, Candy fue sedada, sin embargo alguien lejos de ahí, sufría mucho el nacimiento de esos pequeños. En una habitación solo, John Smith gritaba con dolor, aturdido por la sacudida que sentía, era jalado de su cabeza y sentía en su cuello ardor, su cuerpo era estirado, su piel ajustada, quería llorar y su respiración estaba cubierta, sintió que algo le extraían de su garganta el grito, por fin, gritaba fuerte, porque le dolía todo su cuerpo.

La sensación no pasaba, lo mismo volvía a ocurrir, era ahora jalado por los pies, no deseaba salir de su cómodo lugar calentito, con sus manos se aferraba de la piel que lo cubría. Esta vez no le estorbaba nada, gritaba molesto y enfurecido, porque alguien lo jalo de sus piernas y lo puso boca abajo.

Por fin respiraba tranquilo, parecía que ya se iba a quedar dormido, se cubría y sentía un dolor abdominal, este sentía ahora sus brazos abiertos en forma de cruz, al parecer había tenido presión todo el tiempo en sus costillas, le dolían demasiado, era tal el dolor, que no podía quejarse, se estaba quedando dormido y cansado, unas sacudidas y sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, este abría los ojos enormes, volvía a sentir el aire que reventaba dentro de él con tal fuerza, molesto manoteaba, definitivamente iba a golpear a alguien.

\- ¡Tranquilo John! No me asustes amigo, ya bastante es pensar que te mueras aquí.

\- ¿John? - ¡No me llamo John! - yo soy… yo

El propietario del hotel quien llevaba horas escuchando balbucear y llorar a su empleado y supuesto pariente, estaba tan nervioso que en cuanto despertará y se aliviara de esto, lo mandaría fuera del hotel, este hombre estaba muy mal y en cualquier momento se moriría, mejor era que lo trataran en otro lugar y no lo enlazaran con él.

En el hospital, Candy despertaba, preocupada preguntaba cómo estaban sus pequeños, el Dr. Archivald, sonriendo le respondía,

\- Muy bien, mi reina, tus hijos están perfectos y sanos.

\- Gracias doctor, muchas gracias. El Dr. Leonard se acercaba y besaba su frente.

\- Saliste bien hija, eres muy fuerte.

\- Quisiera ver a mis bebes.

Pasaba el tiempo, meses después del nacimiento, el que era John Smith dijo llamarse Albert, fue despedido y se dirigió ahora al norte, a buscar trabajo, conservaba poco dinero, por no contar con identificaciones y cartas de referencia ni numero social, este no podía conseguir trabajo con facilidad.

\- ¿Señor Albert, sabe cuidar jardines?

\- Si señora.

\- No soy señora, dígame Dorothy, me tengo que ir a Chicago esta tarde, necesito un jardinero y vigilante.

\- Por favor, deme el trabajo a mí.

\- Por supuesto ¿tiene referencias?

\- No. Sufrí un asalto y perdí mis documentos.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿No ha comido?

\- No el día de hoy.

\- Pase, sígame, mire esta es una casa sencilla, no tengo nada de valor, pero estas cosas pertenecen a mi sobrina, ella ama este jardín, permanecerá un tiempo en Chicago, ella es doctora, le diré a Tom al sheriff del pueblo, que usted es mi pariente y que se quedará aquí, por favor, no deje de regar las plantas, quitar la maleza, use la casa, acábese los alimentos con confianza, tengo pastel, leche y muchas frutas, todas son de usted ahora. Debo cuidar a mi sobrina, no tengo tiempo que perder, quédese el tiempo que necesite, este es el número de teléfono donde puede llamarme, le mandaré dinero con Tom, le dará efectivo de manera semanal todos los sábados, no le faltará nada, en el pueblo hay un lugar donde puede adquirir lo que necesite, si le falta dinero dígale que es pariente de la Dra. White, Diga que usted es…. Albert White.

\- Muchas gracias, es usted muy buena, no le fallaré, cuidare su casa.

\- Si requiere irse, deje las llaves con Tom el sheriff, si desea volver, le dejare con él las llaves de nuevo.

\- No me iré sin llamarle. Verá que su jardín estará bien, prometo cuidar bien su hogar señorita Dorothy.

\- Cuando llueva, cuídese de no resfriarse, mi sobrina es doctora, pero no estará aquí, tiene un botiquín en la cocina, con algo de antibióticos y analgésicos. Si necesita ropa, la de mi cuñado se encuentra en el desván, nunca la pude llevar al pueblo para donarla, tome todo lo que necesite, ahora es suya.

Albert sonrió, había encontrado por fin de nuevo un lugar, un hogar, un trabajo. No estaría vigilado y el único que sabía del él sería el sheriff del pueblo, amistad de la señora que lo contrataba como un familiar, ya podía decir que tenía apellido Albert White, era perfecto. Dios lo estaba protegiendo. Definitivamente Lakewood era el lugar donde podría vivir.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por esperar... por comentar.. por leer... por todo, mil gracias.**_

 _ **Y si te digo que las letras que te escribo son en parte vida mía, pues también he sido herida como hojas arrancadas de un libro sin usar...**_

 _ **soy ese libro que has leído y ahora estoy contigo, más cerquita ya no puedo estar.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia, todo mi cariño y que escribiré lo más pronto que pueda**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	13. El héroe

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **El héroe**

En New York,

Fastidiado y bastante molesto estaba otra vez ahí en el hospital Joseph el representante de Terry, pues nuevamente la mujer llamando la atención. Aburrido esperaba a ver el dictamen de Susana, quien ya había estado cada semana en el hospital, vio salir a Terry y a su madre de la habitación y este se puso de pie, con cautela entraba a la habitación de la actriz.

\- ¿Y bien Susana? Si le sigues quitando el tiempo a Grandchester, lo único que harás es dejarlo fuera de todas las oportunidades de grabar películas, llevas estos últimos meses fastidiándolo todo…

\- Ya basta Joseph, mi suegra se quedará conmigo, el se irá

\- Vaya una buena noticia, por fin, haber como le haces ahora que nazca tu mostrito ese, sobre todo porque escuché a Eleonor que como abuela tiene derecho a evaluar a su nieto, le hará un estudio de paternidad, querida.

En ese momento sonrió triunfal, la cara de espanto que hizo Susana fue suficiente para saber que ese bebe no era de Terry, se había metido con medio Hollywood, se salió al ver como se ponía pálida, no quería ver a Terry regañándolo por haberle avisado, se fue discretamente hacia la máquina de refrescos, vio volver a Terry entraba y salía gritando a las enfermeras. Volvía a entrar y Susana le llamaba

\- Terry, perdóname, mi bebe… no es tuyo… no sé quién es el padre. Con miedo lloraba pidiendo perdón y con un suspiro imploraba -por favor, no lo abandones, te lo suplico, no lo abandones. El desmallo altero más a Terry, el bebe no era suyo, pero no importaba, la vida de una mujer estaba en peligro, vio como todas las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro llevándose a Susana al quirófano, ahí le practicaron la cesárea, estaba muy mal, su corazón ya casi no latía. El llanto de un bebe, fue la esperanza que hizo que el color volviera a Terry, al menos ya había terminado la agonía, pero al ver salir al doctor con la cabeza y la mirada baja, le dio la noticia, que la bebita había nacido, pero que la madre no resistió la cirugía, su corazón estaba muy mal, la pequeña fue llevada a las incubadoras, ahí Terry fue pasado con varios médicos y este hablo con uno en particular.

\- Sí, sabía que mi madre lo había solicitado, solo quiero que le diga que ya me hice las pruebas y que es mía, no voy a permitir que la niña sufra ningún tipo de invasión, su madre dijo ante ustedes que yo soy el padre y eso es suficiente, la pequeña es mi hija, no hay más que hacer, la madre murió, no tiene familia, mi niña… solo me tiene a mí.

\- Como usted lo disponga señor, esto se manejara a discreción, queda entre usted y yo, nadie más tendrá acceso a la pequeña.

\- Gracias doctor Coleman.

Terry dio órdenes, de incinerar el cuerpo de Susana a petición de la actriz y ser llevados sus restos a Florida. Desde un barco fueron arrojadas sus cenizas en un cuadrante especifico, la prensa se enteraba que la actriz Susana Marlow, dejaba una hija al actor Terrance Grandchester, quien continuaba siendo vigilada en un sanatorio por ser prematura y tener un pequeño soplo en el corazón.

\- Hijo, me haré cargo de mi nieta, mi amor, déjala en mis manos.

\- Madre, no estoy de humor para ver quien se hace cargo de ella, soy el padre y estará por lo pronto conmigo, hasta que se encuentre sana, cuando sea dada de alta, te harás cargo si lo deseas de su educación, no quiero estar en los sets de momento, mi hermana también necesita de ti, la pequeña tiene todo un escuadrón de médicos, en cuanto tengamos algo, te llamaré… dile a Joseph, que es tu decisión, no la mía, que de momento no lo necesito aquí.

\- Hijo, no me gusta verte deprimido…

\- No lo estoy, sabes bien que no he tomado vacaciones en años, mi hija estará con los médicos, me iré de viaje, estaré en Grecia, solo un mes, volveré por la niña y te la llevare después.

\- Perfecto hijo, tus ordenes, serán las mías.

Eleonor salía del departamento de Terry, llevándose a un enfadado y molesto Joseph. Quien con celular en mano cancelaba las entrevistas del actor, hasta nuevo aviso.

Tifany Grandchester, veía como su madre salía, entraba al departamento y hablaba con su hermano.

\- Terry, ya estoy lista. Entonces me haré cargo de mi sobrina personalmente. Hable con el cardiólogo, me asegura que deberá crecer un poco más para poder intervenirla… en estos momentos ya fue controlado con medicamento y el tratamiento la mantendrá bien. En cuanto sea operable, buscaremos la solución para ella. Una Grandchester no se rinde y esa pequeña es muy fuerte. Tiene los ojos avellana, no heredo tus ojos hermanito.

Terry sonrió abrazando a su hermana, ella siempre sería la mejor cómplice de su vida.

Cerca del lago en Lakewood, Tom jugaba con el primo de Candy.

\- Vamos Albert. Si te quitaras esa barba, conquistarías a todas las chicas del pueblo.

\- Tú no tienes barba, ¿Por qué no has conquistado a tu chica?

\- Tenía la esperanza de que tu prima, me hiciera caso. Pero con eso de que está casada y ahora con niños…

\- Vamos Tom, vi que la maestra del pueblo no te quita la vista, ya no la hagas sufrir. Sonreía Albert lanzando la carnada para pescar.

\- Crees que debería darme una oportunidad con ella.

\- Es bonita, no sé porque te aferras a un imposible.

\- No viviste todo lo que yo, con Candy.

\- ¿Candy?

\- Si, tu prima, siempre fue el reto a vencer, tenía más cerebro que todo el pueblo completo, ver su vientre abultado… y que no fueran míos…

Albert giro al ver como ya había tomado demasiado Tom, lo mejor era que lo llevara a la casa, no iba a manejar en ese estado. Con que se enamoró de mi prima eh. Con una sonrisa chueca Albert movía la cabeza, sacando las cosas para regresar a la casa y ayudar a Tom, así llevarlo a la suya. Su padre se angustiaría pensándolo mal, lo mejor era dejarlo en horario prudente.

El padre de Tom sonriente le ofrecía su camioneta, para que se regresara en ella, no era justo que Albert se devolviera a esas horas caminando,

\- Llévatela hijo, mañana Tom me la traerá, ya es tarde.

\- Gracias señor Stevens.

Albert manejaba la camioneta, a lo lejos vio humo en la cima de las colinas, manejo hacia ese rumbo y lo que encontró lo dejaba impactado, se escuchaban llantos de niños y gritos frustrados, buscaba tras el asiento de la camioneta, sacando un hacha, en una pila se sentaba y se mojaba por completo, luego rompía las puertas y entraba a la casa de madera antigua, corriendo sacando a una mujer en el suelo y varios niños lo seguían, este los alejaba y volvía a entrar, para esta vez, sacar a otra mujer en el cuarto de los recién nacidos, apenas la dejo corría porque quedaban muchos niños dentro, los escuchaba llorar angustiados.

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Ayuda!

Albert subió a dos pequeños en su espalda y se trajo en una cuna a tres de los recién nacidos, casi de rodillas para no respirar el humo negro que se producía con el fuego.

Entraba de nuevo rompiendo otra puerta, esta vez, había niños en el suelo, el humo se ponía más denso, a base de señas y a gatas, todos se fueron detrás del para seguirlo.

Llegaban los bomberos, apagaban el incendio, no había heridos, Lakewood tenía un nuevo héroe, uno muy especial, porque después de haber salvado a todos, no quiso ser entrevistado y nadie lo encontraba, las señoras encargadas del hogar, protegían la identidad del joven que les había salvado de manera desinteresada y heroica.

Los periódicos del suceso llegaban a la mansión más bella de Lakewood, Elroy los leía admirada, había más de treinta niños y solo un hombre los había sacado. Con una media sonrisa, dio órdenes vía telefónica, y mando a un constructor para realizar todos los arreglos y reconstruir el orfelinato con todos los costos cubiertos por ella.

En las orillas de lo que fue el incendio una mujer con los pequeños en tiendas de campaña improvisadas, sonreía por ver lo casi insalvable, una caja con fotografías, era abrazada por la hermana que atendía ese lugar, al menos sus niños se encontraban completamente bien.

\- Eso es todo lo que quedo, hermana.

\- Lo más importante es la vida de los niños, gracias a la publicidad, han venido nuevos benefactores y muchos de nuestros pequeños han sido adoptados.

\- Realmente me alegra que nadie haya salido herido, hermana. Ese hombre que salvo a todos es mejor que todo el escuadrón de bomberos, si sabe algo de él, le darán la llave de Lakewood, el alcalde está muy emocionado, también le mandaran enfermeras y nutriólogas para apoyar al orfelinato.

\- No hay mal que por bien no venga. Nuestro Ángel, no solo nos salvo la vida, sino que nos trajo bendiciones maravillosas. Quién diría que Juanito al dejar la velita prendida pidiéndole a Dios que le mandara un papa, resulto que nos mando todo lo mejor del mundo y no solo para él sino para todo el orfelinato, tenía muchas goteras y ya viene el invierno.

En una elegantísima Casa en Chicago, Candy no podía creer todo lo que el Dr. Leonard había comprado, tenía una habitación lista para que sus nietos llegaran a casa de su abuelo, toda en colores pasteles desde blanco, celeste, verde y amarillo, tres cunitas impecables, cambiadores y mucha ropita, una habitación a un lado para ella y otra para su Tía.

El Dr. Leonard, aseguraba que todo era regalado, cuando Candy se sentía comprometida, él le contaba todo…

\- Mira Candy, tu marido no ha vuelto, pero dejo esto. Mostrándole un documento con una cantidad enorme estaba ahí, con ello se había cubierto los gastos médicos de ella, también estaban los gastos de los especialistas, una suma importante en ropa y accesorios de bebes, al ver como aun quedaba tanto dinero, se daba cuenta que el documento estaba abierto y que era incrementada porque estaba enlazada a las inversiones de William Albert Andrew, ya que con esa cuenta cubriría la especialidad de Candy White, de ser requerido también nuevas especialidades, todo para la exclusividad de ella.

\- ¡Dios! Pero como lo hizo… Candy lloraba abrazando a uno de sus bebes en la silla mecedora de la habitación privada dentro de la casa del Dr. Leonard. Su Tía se había ido a Lakewood a contratar un vigilante y jardinero para la propiedad de Candy, debido a que con el frío por llegar y los cuidados de los recién nacidos, no sería posible regresar a su casa para tener cerca el hospital y los accesorios para sus pequeños.

-Candy, este dinero es para tu especialidad, puedes iniciar en cuanto te sientas mejor, tu Tía se quedará con los pequeños, sé que te estoy presionando para que estés aquí, pero solo será por el tiempo en que los niños necesiten de nuestros cuidados, ya que decidas regresar a tu departamento, se marcharan.

\- ¿Y si viene a verlo la Srita. Elroy?

\- Ella sabe que te aprecio como una hija, pero no sabe que eres la esposa de su sobrino y que esos pequeños son sus nietos.

\- ¿Cree que me descubrirá?

\- Te prometí no decir nada, no lo haré… pero, cuando me dijiste que si no salías de ese hospital, le entregara a ella los niños, es porque confías en ella, para que cuide de los pequeños.

\- Me gustaría mucho ser yo quien le diga a Albert primero que es Padre, antes que a su Tía decirle que es abuela, no ve que ella no sabe quién soy.

\- Te comprendo. Sabes… con la nieve por llegar, no he podido continuar con la búsqueda de mi hija.

\- De eso quería preguntarle también doctor, ella tuvo una hija de usted, ¿se la robaron?

\- ¿De Elroy? Leonard soltaba risas avergonzadas y confesaba - Candy, yo era doctor de Elroy, su ex novio me confundió con un amante, pero Elroy… no puede tener hijos, perdió la matriz hace muchos años, te hable de mi esposa, tuvimos una hija la cual se pensaba no había alcanzado a nacer, pero la realidad es que fue confundida y traspapelada su información. Mi hija si nació y Elroy se tomo algunas fotografías, estaba interesada en comprar la mansión de la que ahora es dueña, se encontró en aquel tiempo con mi esposa, hubo luna llena y se le rompió la fuente, ella la registro en el hospital y se quedo con ella hasta el nacimiento de mi hija, pero… se tuvo que ir por una emergencia, cuando llegue, mi esposa tuvo muerte por una negligencia médica, molesto al ver el cuerpo de mi hijita, y con el dolor de la perdida de Marie, ya no tuve cabeza para pensar en que la pequeña no era mi hija, sino que estaba en otro cunero, solita esperando que llegara su papá, el cual nunca llegó, fue entregada a un orfelinato, estamos viendo los papeles, al parecer no está registrada debido a que los padres la registraron como propia, ya que no tenía familia ni quien la reclamara, la hicieron pasar por su hija, estamos averiguando donde fue ese trámite.

\- Por eso no me dejo en Lakewood, por como ese hospital le quito a su hijita. Gracias Dr. Leonard, cuando la encuentre, le diré a su hija, que usted es un gran padre, y pase lo que pase, oraré todos los días hasta que la encuentre. Leonard se hincaba y ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Candy viendo a uno de sus pequeños dormido en sus brazos.

\- Hija, déjame llevarlo a su camita, no tardará en despertar otro de ellos, al parecer los estas programando para que los tres tomen un poco de tu pecho y alcancen tus defensas.

\- Les daré lo más que pueda de mi, estoy muy contenta, nunca pensé que pudiera darle de comer a tres pequeños tan comelones.

\- ¿Son de buen comer? Eso es que están sanos, hija.

\- Si, eso lo heredaron de Albert, a él le gusta la buena comida, todos tienen los ojitos grises, solo espero que sean como los ojos de él, así sentiré su mirada cerca.

En el hospital Santa Juana, una conversación de amigos se daba,

\- Edward, le compre a Candy el cochecito para los chicos, como lo tenemos planeado. Tiene quema cocos, limpia brisas, porta mamilas para cada asiento individual, el color es azul obscuro, son acabados Eddie Bauer ¿Quieres verlo? lo tengo en el consultorio del Dr. Leonard, saliendo de las practicas nos vamos. Mencionaba un emocionado Peter. Sin darse cuenta que el Dr. Michael lo escuchaba.

Pensativo el Dr. Henderson sonreía, _en casa del Dr. Leonard eh, le llevare regalos para sus bebes, según Joanna son del doctor y fueron hombres los tres, el padre está desaparecido y lo seguro es que se deshicieron de él._

Joanna por su parte entraba a una oficina del comité con un hombre bastante molesto.

\- Buenas noches señor. Lo que le conté acerca del Dr. Leonard es verdad, ya nacieron sus hijos aquí en el hospital, el mando traer especialistas carísimos y ya recibieron sus honorarios de inmediato, fue él quien consiguió becas y patrocinadores para su amante.

\- Esta acusación es muy seria señorita, el Dr. Mc Crone tiene más de quince años trabajando para este hospital, su reputación es intachable.

\- Debe ser la edad, es muy joven, no puede negarse que para tener casi cincuenta años, es muy atractivo, pero como a muchos hombres les gustan más jóvenes… los triates que tuvo la alumna son de él.

\- Mañana estará reunido el comité administrativo, después lo mandaremos llamar, requiero esta información con evidencia señorita Joanna.

\- Si señor.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, por su brillante paciencia, su bella consideración y por mi amiga... que le encanta que suba capis extra...**_

 _ **Y de ser un libro abierto, solo para ti me abro, son mis paginas muy blancas, en espera de tu manos... me importas tu... tu que escribes muy bonito...**_

 _ **Con sincero aprecio, todo mi cariño muchos abrazos a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	14. La foto

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **La foto**

Las compañeras de Candy, Annie y Victoria salían de sus prácticas, con regalos en mano para ir a visitar a su amiga, por fin verían sin incubadoras a los pequeños, tres niños del grupo, entre ellas comenzaban a platicar.

\- Será una madre joven, sus hijos crecerán y ella seguirá viéndose bien cuando ellos estén mayores, Victoria.

\- Si Annie. A mí me encantaría tener un bebe, pero solo uno, no tres, y ojala se animara Patrick para al menos practicar.

\- ¿Ya son novios?

\- Si. Pero quiere respetarme hasta que nos casemos y para cuando tengamos bebes, solo queremos uno, en eso estamos de acuerdo.

\- ¿En serio?

Patrick y Daniel caminaban por un pasillo al reconocer las voces se detuvieron para sorprenderlas porque ellos las llevarían a ver a Candy, cuando escucharon sin querer la conversación, pensaron que era una queja, Daniel vio a Patrick, quien bajaba el rostro avergonzado, para que no los vieran se retiraron sin seguir avanzando. Daniel le comentaba

\- Oíste bien, quiere estar contigo, no esperes a que Edward o Peter te la ganen Patrick, Victoria te quiere, no le gusta eso de tu respeto.

\- Por favor Daniel, esta conversación no debimos haberla oído, me da pena contigo.

\- Mejor conmigo que con Peter. En cuanto lo sepa, se lanzará a hacerle el favor a tu novia.

\- La invitaré a pasar la navidad para que conozca a mis padres.

\- Bien, ya en tu casa, piérdete o hazte el sonámbulo, pero mejor es que seas tú y no que se queje de ti.

\- ¿También vas así con Annie, Daniel?

\- Annie es mía, Patrick. Ella y yo nos amamos desde que cursábamos el segundo año.

\- Vamos, nos están esperando, Peter y Edward también irán. Los dos regresaron para encontrase con ellas, Victoria estaba seria y avergonzada. Patrick la abrazaba y le daba tiernos besos tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Jugando saludaba a Annie y agregaba,

\- Annie, ya te contó Victoria que conocerá a mis padres en Navidad.

\- No, no me había dicho nada aun, que escondidito te lo tenías amiga.

Ya era tarde cuando entraban los amigos de Candy y el doctor Leonard los recibía orgulloso, al ver a todos esos jóvenes destacados tanto igual que Candy, habían demostrado su pasión por la medicina, los vio luchar en sus prácticas y aunque Candy era la más joven de ellos, terminaba adelantándose y demostrando porque no solo en los estudios era buena, en la práctica era eficiente, eficaz y muy acertada, sería la mejor cardióloga del país.

\- Adelante muchachos, bienvenidos están en su casa, no doy permiso de fotos con mis nietos, cobro caro por cada una. Todos soltaron a reír, definitivamente el doctor se tomaba en serio su papel de abuelo con los pequeños, haciendo sentirse en familia a su lado, ellos de inmediato jugaban con comentarios respetuosos y agradables, porque si algo era seguro, había un enorme respeto entre Candy y todos los que estaban en el hospital.

\- Mire doctor, este es el regalo de los hombres para hombres. Imagine cuando los lleve al parque en primavera, ya sabe que puede sorprenderlo la lluvia, pues bien vea usted tiene capota como un auto, quema cocos y porta mamilas, dirán que es usted un abuelo increíble, si a esto le aunamos que vayamos Edward y yo con usted, en serio pareceremos sus guardaespaldas, ni el papa de los niños se podrá quejar. Todos se reían por la broma de Peter, quien pareciera un verdadero tío pues siempre había admirado a Candy y le debía mucho de sus estudios a ella.

Después de estar mostrando los regalos por fin coincidían los tres pequeños despiertos. La mujer que ayudaba en la casa del doctor, tocaba la puerta anunciando un nuevo visitante.

\- Doctor Leonard, llego el doctor Henderson a visitar a los bebes. De estar divertidos en la habitación enorme de los niños, ahora el silencio se hizo presente, Edward fue el primero en ponerse erguido y soltar al pequeño dos, por ser el segundo en nacer.

\- Toma Victoria, este pequeño necesitará de tus brazos y de Patrick al frente. Peter vamos a ver al doctor Henderson. El doctor Leonard de inmediato intervino.

\- Hijos, deténganse. Esto me corresponde a mí. Salía y de inmediato entraba con el Dr. Michael, quien apenas podía con los regalos tan grandes que llevaba. - Pasa Michael, mira mis nietos apenas se despertaron, tienes mucha suerte, al parecer ninguno salió a Candy, todos se parecen al padre, ahora que regrese de Escocia, se volverá loco, ya le envíe las fotos de los tres.

La boca del Dr. Henderson se quedo semi abierta, y los que estaban ahí, disimulaban lo que habían escuchado, Peter fue el primero que apretaba los labios al ver la cara de espanto en cuanto mencionaron que el padre estaba en Escocia.

\- ¿Entonces, ya lo encontraron?

\- Por supuesto. Sabes bien quién es él ¿No es así? Arrastrando las letras y nervioso solo atinó a escucharse un sonido silbante

\- Ssssi

\- Candy, hija, el doctor Michael ya no será profesor, ahora esta directo en el hospital, ya hablamos de tu especialidad y comente con el tu interés de terminar la especialidad de cardiología y posterior veras la posibilidad de intentar con neurología… ambos coincidimos en que tu amarías la segunda especialidad, después haber logrado la primera. Candy se ajustaba la bata cubriéndose casi hasta el cuello, se levantaba y respondía

\- Por supuesto, - Dr. Michael, gracias por sus regalos, no debió molestarse, porque tan grandes cajas.

\- Son… asientos para auto, en cuanto… puedas llevarlos de paseo, harán mucha falta tenerlos seguros.

\- Bueno no sé manejar… Edward de inmediato agregó

\- Pero Albert sí. El iba a comprarlas cuando llegará, le avisaré que ya te las regalo el Dr. Henderson. El doctor Michael bajaba el rostro apenado, solo comentaba para librarse del tema

\- No creo que desee manejar después de todo lo que pasó, si él no se encuentra, todos podremos llevarlos, al final, esos niños serán muy consentidos en el hospital. Candy sonrió por ver como el doctor suavizaba su tono y buscaba agradar, ella se acerco y le dio un abrazo suave de gratitud.

\- Muchas gracias… doctor, como le dijo a mi tía, ahora seremos colegas, con gusto podrá acompañar a Peter y a Edward, al final son tres mis hijos, así en primavera iniciaré mi especialidad, estos pequeños aprenderán mucho de distintas especialidades, quien le dice que uno de mis hijos no llegue a ser un neurólogo fantástico.

Michael hizo una sonrisa radiante, _pensando la posibilidad de tener a un pequeño parecido a Candy, inteligente y sonriente, que cuando fuera mayor continuara con el legado de su especialidad. Había tres oportunidades, uno de ellos tenía que parecerse a su madre_.

\- Cuenta conmigo Candy. Si… su padre lo permite.

\- Por supuesto doctor.

El doctor Leonard, observaba receloso la actitud simpatizante de Michael, _si William no aparecía pronto, Henderson sabría que le habían mentido, pero confiando en que regrese, al menos la dejará continuar con sus estudios tranquila_.

Candy también lo pensaba, pero en sus pequeños bebes, _como se sentiría Albert con ellos, estaría orgulloso de ser padre, por supuesto que sí, habían hablado de la posibilidad y… definitivamente los amaría más de lo pensado_.

En Lakewood, la casa cercana al lago hacía golpetear algunas ventanas, mismas que Albert revisaba y ajustaba para cerrarlas, veía algunas cajas que con el viento se habían caído, este las levanto y con la luz de la ventana acomodaba de nuevo en su lugar.

Las cajas eran de libros y cuadernos, comenzaba viéndolos y en todos al frente anunciaban a Candy White. Tomo un trapo suave y empezó a sacudir uno a uno colocándolos dentro de la caja, era como ver crecer a alguien, la letra se iba mejorando, los trazos en los cuadernos y al ver otra caja un álbum estaba ahí, una pareja tenía en sus brazos a un bebe, después varias fotografías decían que era una niña, los rizos y esos ojos lo hicieron reír

\- Así que tú eres… Candy White

La fotografía al final era de una graduación, lo cierto es que se veía muy pequeña para graduarse, ella había avanzado en sus estudios. El álbum fue llevado a la casa, y así fue acomodando algunos libros en el librero, también notaba que tenía agilidad para agrupar y ordenar de forma veloz, eso lo hacía inconscientemente, su mente no dejaba de ver que los ojos de la niña eran los que hacía meses había visto en su mente cuando llegó a trabajar en el hotel.

\- Te pareces a alguien pequeña, vio el año de la fotografía en un letrero de la generación, de inmediato se puso a buscar fotografías más recientes, por algo Tom estaba enamorado de ella, tenía que verla, al final ya estaba casada, en espera de bebes.

En New York, Tifany cuidaba de su sobrina, mientras Terry manejaba el auto, la pequeña le fue entregada y ambos se habían propuesto en protegerla, para esto buscaría que estuviera lejos de los escenarios y a la vez cerca de él, la pequeña no sería vista ni tratada mal por la prensa o las especulaciones, anexaría a su hija en cada contrato como vida privada protegida.

\- Terry, tome una decisión y… no te la consulte.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Uniendo el entrecejo Terry se preocupaba por el corazoncito de su bebe.

\- Le perforaron sus orejitas y puse unos pequeños diamantitos, se ve más linda.

\- ¿La hicieron llorar? La angustia del padre fue más evidente.

\- No. La belleza cuesta, pero a esta edad, le pusieron sedante para que no tuviera dolor, apuesto a que si no te lo digo, no te darías cuenta.

\- Por supuesto que me di cuenta, no tiene cabello, es lo que brilla más que sus ojitos.

\- Se parece a su mami. Afirmaba Tifany.

\- Si. Pero estará cerca de ti, será una Grandchester fabulosa.

\- Y… ¿A dónde vamos? Llevas horas manejando. Solo nos detenemos poco.

\- Creo que por la seguridad de la pequeña, alejarla un poco de mamá, además sería bueno que vivieran en Chicago, relativamente esta cerca de New York y volaría a mi trabajo, es un lugar no muy fácil de que me encuentre ahí.

\- No lo había pensado. Pensé que buscarías estar cerca de especialidades para la niña.

\- Dice que al menos tenemos que esperar a que cumpla cinco años para poder intervenirla con éxito.

\- Por mi está bien, pero ten por seguro que nuestros padres, quieren conocerla.

\- Ya hable con Papá, vendrán el fin de mes, si la niña no está con ellos es por la seguridad, mamá no podrá… si algo le sucede a la niña y ella se encariña demasiado, no quiero pensar negativo, pero es mejor que se encuentre contigo por ahora.

\- Si piensas en serio dejarme ser tu representante y darme la posibilidad de manejar tu carrera de manera seria, por supuesto que me interesa Terry, soy buena en lo que hago, que mejor que sea tu hermana quien te cuide y vea por ti.

\- No creo que lo tome muy a bien Joseph, pero te lo prometí, después de la cirugía de Susy, serás mi representante.

Tifany sonreía satisfecha, su trabajo era bastante menospreciado, como representante de Terry ella podría lograr tener algo más serio y formal, estaba en los medios, gracias a sus padres conocía todo en producciones y actuaciones, ya era tiempo de que le diera una oportunidad su hermano, aun que haya sido un trato a largo plazo, ya estaba ganado mejor sueldo del que tenía, no gastaría en nada, pues viviría con él, vería todos los por menores de cerca, para cuando Terry lo hiciera oficial, ella estaría lista. Y ya no sería tan joven.

Terry por su parte pensaba que si Tifany estaba con Susy, sería un buen ejemplo, el no podría tener más problemas ahora con su hermana y su hija cerca, era momento de tomarse su trabajo con mayor responsabilidad, no dejarse llevar por la actuación que le apasionaba y por nada se enamoraría de una compañera, si el actuaba, lo hacía bien, pero la diferencia entre actuar y vivir era muy clara en él, mientras que sus compañeras parecían actuar en la vida real.

En Lakewood, llegaba una enfermera joven, algo atolondrada en el hospital atendiendo una emergencia. Rosana era la menor de siete hermanos, parecían las coincidencias más evidentes al ser la última de la familia y al ser siete, se consideraba tontín. Los hombres de su familia eran enérgicos, dos de ellos militares, todos bastante altos y corpulentos, originarios de Roseland llegaba a vivir por fin a Lakewood, había conseguido trabajo formal y aunque era un lugar muy tranquilo nunca faltaban las emergencias del lugar, el hospital era muy bueno de unos años recientes, habían cambiado la administración, ahora atendían de forma gratuita a los menores rescatados en un incendio y ella fue enviada de manera provisional para apoyar al orfelinato.

La joven era rubia de ojos azules, cabello ondulado pequeña comparada con sus seis hermanos mayores parecía no formar parte de su familia los Mc Millán, verla tan entusiasta con los niños escucharlos decir que su padre los había sacado del incendio y que todos parecían conocerlo de siempre. La dejaba curiosa por saber acerca del héroe de Lakewood. Al ver a Tom bajar de la patrulla y saludar a los niños, sintió un estremecimiento muy extraño, era como ver a sus hermanos, el hombre era alto de cabello castaño, sus ojos miel claros su espalda ancha y sus piernas alargadas, ver como trataba a los menores y como lo recibían las encargadas del lugar, la dejaba con curiosidad, misma que una pequeña resolvía

\- El es el sheriff del pueblo, es el Jefe Tom Stevens ¿Verdad que es muy guapo? Sin darse cuenta y sin dejar de ver hacia Tom ella respondía con un suspiro un simple si, haciendo que la pequeña Gina sonriera dándole un grito al Sheriff

\- Jefe Stevens, usted es mi novio ¿verdad? Tom hizo una hermosa sonrisa, a lo que por primera vez vio a la enfermera que revisaba a Gina.

\- Por supuesto, pensé que me habías cambiado por tu héroe.

\- Mi héroe es más guapo que usted sheriff, pero el es mi papá y usted siempre será mi novio. La enfermera Rosana sonreía efusivamente al escuchar a la pequeña confirmando como cuidaba al sheriff, pues hace un momento había afirmado que era muy atractivo, ahora sabía porque y la pequeña estaba cuidando lo suyo. Tom se acerco a conocer a la enfermera a lo que ella nerviosa tiraba una charola metálica, una botella de alcohol y los utensilios cercanos, apenas podía creer todo lo que había hecho solo por acercarse Tom a ella.

\- Disculpe sheriff, soy la nueva enfermera del hospital de Lakewood. El nerviosísimo hizo que Tom como siempre dudara de la credibilidad de las personas y de inmediato revisaba sus identificaciones y se alejaba de ella apuntando sus datos. Definitivamente la investigaría, esa mujer podía ser alguien sospechosa, nunca la había visto en Lakewood.

En la casa del lago Albert admiraba a su supuesta prima Candy, un par de fotos recientes de un cumpleaños estaban ahí, ella lucía un blusón suelto con el vientre abultado y la Tía que lo había contratado a él, estaba con ella.

Pensativo solo se quedaba tomando su té viendo la foto, al alzar la cabeza vio hacia la ventana caer las hojas de colores marrones por la ventana… comenzaba a recordar la mirada de la que había soñado… unas voces lo llenaban en su mente…

 _\- ¡Largo de aquí! no puedes entrar. Se veía a sí mismo gritándole a la culpable de sus desgracias - Pensaste que no te encontraría William. Esa voz era la de la pelirroja que lo quería sin piernas… - No me importa, ¡largo! Su corazón se sentía alterado al recordar esa voz y el era quien corría a la mujer… - ¡Mi amor! ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? Era la mujer que había soñado, tenía una hermosa voz, lo llamaba mi amor, pero su mente lo interrumpió bruscamente el recuerdo de la escena en voces de la pelirroja- ¡Vives con una amante! El vio de nuevo a la mujer del retrato gritando y dándole un golpe en la cara- Mi esposo la corrió de aquí, no soy una amante._

 _En ese momento saltó de la silla, ¡el estaba casado!,¡esa mujer era su esposa!… la que se parecía a la del retrato... estaba casado con ella o con quien fuera, pero estaba casado y ella lo defendió frente a la pelirroja, ahora sabía porque estaba molesta y a quien se refería la pelirroja, se llamaba Elizabeth y su mujer… mi mujer como se llama… mi mujer… mi mujer_.

Mareado por saber algo de él, se volvió a sentar para tranquilizarse, en eso sonaba la puerta de la casa y Tom aparecía llevando una bolsa de pan y algo para Albert.

\- ¿Como estas amigo? tenemos más mujeres en Lakewood, solo que la nueva tendrá que ser investigada, está nerviosa y… parece que oculta un delito, la investigaré, definitivamente.

\- Hola Tom. Estaba a punto de irme a recostar, está bajando la temperatura.

\- Te noto muy pálido, te asustaste, te paso algo, ven vamos a la cocina, traje pan recién hecho, mi padre dice que somos un par de solteros empedernidos, este cree que voy a casarme con la primer escoba con falda que vea.

\- Tom, puedes decirle a tu padre, que soy casado, que no estoy disponible.

\- ¡Eres casado! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

\- Porque no estoy con mi mujer, supongo.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar, por seguir esta historia y por la espera, no fue intencional querer alargar los días, es trabajo... mil gracias**

 _ **... Y de ser un libro abierto... también es mi comportamiento... pues cuando estoy contigo... nada esta en mis pensamientos...**_

 **Un abrazo a la Distancia**

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	15. Evidencias

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XV**

 **Evidencias**

En Chicago, Dorothy había regresado cuando vio salir a aquel doctor que dijo ser colega de su sobrina, bastante sonriente y despidiéndose de ella. Al continuar estaban sus amigos y ahora también notaba amigas, ya era algo mejor saber que no estaba rodeada solo de atractivos hombres. Vio hacia los jóvenes y Peter corría a saludarla, dándole besos al dorso de su mano derecha

\- Hola Tía bonita, la esperábamos a que llegará, Edward ya me ganó a la chica que ayuda a su sobrina, era justo verla entrar. Candy al ver como su Tía se quedaba muda sonreía y agregaba,

\- Tía no le hagas caso a Peter, quiere hacerte sentir bien, sabe que eres muy hermosa y lo que no sabe es que tienes novio. Peter hizo el ceño fruncido y respondía con una falsa dolencia,

\- Como que la Tía bonita tiene novio, si ya estaba haciendo fila para robarle besos. Candy advirtió

\- ¡Peter! ¡No! Mi Tía es una chica seria, y su novio no es fácil de hacer a un lado.

Peter decidió a darle un beso en el rostro cerca de la comisura de los labios, haciendo que Dorothy se ruborizara por completo y despistadamente después de saludar, se iba a la habitación que ocupaba en la casa del Dr. Leonard. En ese momento inquieta, llamaba por teléfono a George Johnson. Se tardaba en localizarlo y cuando al fin se lo pasaban, nerviosa saludaba y agregaba

\- George, solo deseaba saber que estaba bien, sé que estaba en Europa y recordé que… estas fechas regresaría, me atrevía a… llamarlo solo para confirmar… verdad que somos novios.

\- ¡Dorothy! Por supuesto que somos novios. ¿Cuándo regresas a Lakewood?

\- Espero que pronto. En ese momento la voz de Dorothy se quebraba, sentía su vientre contraerse con dolores y comenzaba a llorar tratando de contenerse agregaba - Tengo muchas ganas de verlo, George.

\- También deseo… verla.

\- Tengo que colgar la llamada, este no es mi teléfono, me comunicare de nuevo, lo prometo. Cortaba la llamada y entraba Candy preocupada.

\- Tía ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¡Ahí Candy! ando sentimental, estoy en mis días y… ese compañero tuyo me dio un beso cerca de la boca, me sentí como que traicionaba el amor de George.

\- ¿Ya son novios, Tía?

\- Si. Lo somos, te lo comente, te dije que cuando volviera a Lakewood lo seriamos, solo que, no quiero tener dudas.

\- Peter es muy juguetón, y… eres muy joven y bonita.

\- Gracias Candy, ya te dije que prefiero a George, al menos es más de mi edad.

\- Tía, el es mayor. Con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca fruncida agregaba

\- Es más de mi agrado, Candy.

\- Ya me regreso con los niños, se acaban de quedar dormidos, ya se fueron mis amigos.

Pasaban los días, un citatorio algo especial recibía el Dr. Leonard, asustado e incrédulo, conversaba con Candy.

\- Dicen que es algo serio, debe ser el dinero de William que tiene asignado a tu nombre hija.

\- Cree que por eso lo citaron en el hospital.

\- Dicen que es un asunto importante y delicado.

\- Desea que lo acompañe doctor Leonard.

\- No, tengo una cita con Elroy en mi consultorio ese día, así que saldré de la junta del consejo del hospital y veré a Elroy.

\- Desea que mi Tía, los niños y yo, nos vayamos a nuestro departamento.

\- ¡Candy! Por favor hija, deja que pase el invierno.

\- Bueno doctor, lo que pasa es que, su novia también vendrá aquí y…

\- No tiene por qué ser ningún problema, Candy.

\- ¿Se piensa casar con ella?

\- Si, en cuanto aparezca William. Le pediré su mano y, pienso quitársela a su sobrino de manera definitiva.

\- Porque esperar. Usted y ella tienen mucho de conocerse.

\- No lo sé, dejare que sepa mis intensiones y, que ella tome la decisión.

\- Me alegro por usted, se merece una buena mujer.

\- Ella no es una buena mujer, ella es magnífica e increíble. Casi un sueño imposible.

En Lakewood, comenzaba a caer la nieve, Albert estaba ansioso, pensativo… _como era posible no recordar más a su mujer, su nombre, recordaba a esa pelirroja llamada Elizabeth, recordaba que tenía una esposa, que se parecía en la mirada a la señora Candy White, que la pelirroja le dijo William, pero que ella le gritaba… ¡Albert! cuando se puso mal después de la caída en el hotel donde trabajaba, estaba seguro que su mujer le gritaba Albert, tal vez esa chica Elizabeth lo confundió con un hombre llamado William y su mujer lo reconocía como Albert_. Sentado observaba que los pantalones no le quedaban bien, eran de un familiar de los White, tenía que ponerse las botas por encima del pantalón para que no se viera que no eran suyos. Tenía que comprarse pantalones pronto, si lo notaba Tom, podría investigarlo a él también, ya estaba aturdido de que buscaran al héroe que había salvado a los niños del orfelinato, gozaba de que las encargadas no dijeran como era, ni lo buscaran con insistencia, al menos ellas si guardaban su anonimato.

Decidió salir para cubrir algunas rosas de los jardines con paja, cuando vio caer algo negro del árbol fuera de la casa, de inmediato se acercaba y era un animalito pequeño que se estaba congelando, lo tomaba en sus manos y lo introducía de nuevo al calor dentro del hogar, cerca de la chimenea, vio como se trataba de una mofeta bebe, no pasaría el invierno y se moriría.

\- Vamos a ver, que ustedes no son de los que invernan, deberías estar en algún pozo bajo la tierra en esta época. Bueno eres muy peque…

Buscaba identificar que era y notaba que era una hembrita, de inmediato sonrió. - Serás un bello regalo para mi amigo Tom. Su padre busca una escoba para casarlo, le daré una mofeta, para que no quiera regresar a esconderse aquí.

El aire soplaba y Albert sonreía, cubriendo a la pequeña bebita, en un sillón frente a la chimenea se sentaba confiado, de que Tom saldría corriendo cuando viera a su nueva compañera, con que trayendo pan para no toparse con la maestra o con la enfermera, pues ahora se iría cuando viera quien dormía en casa. La sonrisa de Albert era entre broma y malicia.

En Chicago, el hospital Santa Juana sostenía una reunión con evidencias importantes de que una alumna becada era amante del Dr. Leonard Mc Crone.

Elroy llegaba temprano a su cita y escuchaba una conversación de un par de enfermeras que decían donde se encontraba en ese momento el Dr. Leonard, lo que escuchaba la dejaba asustada.

\- Si Rita, dicen que van a correr al Dr. Leonard por desvío de dinero para una alumna que es su amante y tiene un hijo suyo.

\- Parece que no es solo un hijo, son más.

En la sala del consejo administrativo, Leonard estaba incomodo y molesto, Elroy se acercaba con el poder que la caracterizaba y tocaba la puerta para entrar.

\- Buenos días, soy Elroy Andrew, recibí este comunicado acerca de la junta contra el Dr. Mc Crone, como sabrá soy socia del hospital a través de mi sobrino William Albert Andrew, represento sus bienes en este momento y… me siento muy ofendida de que hayan tomado este asunto sin mi consideración. Los hombres del consejo se levantaron asustados de sus asientos, de inmediato ofrecieron una silla para ella y le contaron sobre el asunto a grandes rasgos, a lo que Leonard estaba molesto y solo comento

\- Solo con evidencias formales daré este asunto por creíble, quede claro que es una difamación y como tal, tomaré este asunto con las consecuencias para quien lo haya iniciado. El presidente del consejo agregó

\- Por supuesto Dr. Mc Crone, aquí hay evidencia de que usted ha traído especialistas para atender a la Dra. Candy White, dejo su trabajo tomando sus vacaciones para irse con ella y, la trajo aquí a dar a luz a tres bebes. Suyos.

\- Primero que nada, ella tiene un subsidio de William Albert Andrew, quien pago y dejo a su nombre todos los gastos cubiertos a través de mi. Es una becada seria y formal. Al mencionar a William, Elroy no hizo ningún comentario pero dentro de ella su corazón se aceleraba con tal rapidez que tuvo que ponerse la mano en el pecho disimuladamente.

\- Aquí hay, una prueba de paternidad.

\- Apuesto a que no están autorizadas por la madre, que no pueden probarse que sean de los bebes de la Dra. Candy White.

\- Lo ignoro Dr. Leonard. Elroy molesta ante la situación se puso de pie, agregó

\- Bien señores, el Dr. Leonard es mi prometido, tengo una relación formal y sentimental con él, no formo parte del hospital, pero quien lo haya difamado, se las verá con mis abogados, incluyendo este hospital.

En ese momento todo fue murmullos, salieron varios del consejo indignados y despidiéndose del Dr. Leonard con unas sinceras disculpas, aventaban los papeles a la mesa y solicitaban la destitución de la presidencia del consejo a quien los había mandado llamar.

Mc Crone por su parte, entregaba a Elroy un legajo con los documentos firmados de William Albert Andrew, subsidiando a Candy White, ella le abrazaba de la cintura sin pena alguna y él a su vez, le daba un beso en la mejilla saliendo de la sala de juntas al consultorio privado, al llegar, Joanna su enfermera y asistente, además de su acusadora, se apretaba las manos. Notándose nerviosa el Dr. Leonard comentó

\- Srita Joanna, le presento a mi novia, la Srita Elroy Andrew, mis abogados pasaran a visitarla esta semana. Haga el favor de retirarse del hospital. Pase a recursos humanos. Joanna observaba asustada a Elroy quien levantaba un ceja al escuchar las palabras de su novio, al decir abogados supo de quien se trataba, no necesitaba decir nada.

Después de ver los asuntos de William en el hospital, salieron a un restaurant, donde el Dr. Leonard declaraba sus intenciones para con ella, a lo que ella se sentía muy conmovida, por las palabras tan tiernas que le decía acerca de su relación y lo que podía esperar de él.

\- Quisiera esperar a que William regresará pero estoy de acuerdo con tu pupila, acerca de que nuestra relación tiene muchos años, ahora que deje de nevar, iremos a ver los documentos de tu hija, mis investigadores ya están al tanto. Una llamada en un teléfono interrumpía a Elroy, era George. Se disculpaba y contestaba el teléfono. - ¿Si George?

\- Señorita Elroy, William está casado desde hace dos años, su esposa se llama Candy White, William debe estar con ella. La cara de Elroy frente a Leonard, la dejaba impactada, de inmediato trataba de apretar su pecho respondiendo - Te veré en una hora, en la casa de Leonard. Cortaba la llamada y agregaba

\- Leonard, donde está la becada de mi sobrino. El no podía mentirle, algo estaba pasando y esa llamada lo decía todo.

\- En mi casa Elroy, vamos para que la conozcas, solo debo advertirte un par de cosas.

\- ¿Advertirme?

\- Si, cuando llegue George, se los diré a los dos.

En la casa del doctor Leonard, Candy cambiaba de ropitas a sus hijos.

\- Mira tía, El es el mayor, tiene el cabello obscuro, se llamará Alister, como el padre del Dr. Leonard, el es rubio y es el segundo de mis hijos, se llamará como mi abuelo, Anthony y el es rubio de cabellos muy liso, parece solecito, por más que lo peino se levanta el cabello, se llamará Archivald, como el especialista que le salvó la vida.

\- Bueno eres muy inteligente Candy, siempre lo he sabido, pero también ahorrativa, todos se llamarán con la inicial A. Esto es bueno.

En la sala de la casa, llegaba Elroy seria con Leonard, este pedía un café y que pasaran a George Johnson al estudio en cuanto llegará.

\- Si señor.

Dorothy salía a la cocina, regresaba a la habitación y comentaba con su sobrina.

\- Llego el Dr. Leonard con visita, Candy.

\- Démosle privacidad Tía, quédate aquí con los niños, mientras me cambio de ropa. Al terminar de cambiarse, salía pasando por la entrada principal, George Johnson llegaba y Candy lo vio, este saludaba muy formal, ella le sonrió, reconociendo quien era al presentarse. Ella respondió

\- Candy White. George se puso tenso, ella de inmediato lo notaba, la señorita que lo esperaba comentaba que pasara al estudio y George la invitaba a que lo acompañara de inmediato.

Al entrar Elroy giro al escuchar abrirse la puerta. George serio comentaba

\- Srita Elroy, ella es Candy White. Candy al saber que estaban ahí por ella, agregaba.

\- Si, soy Candy White, pero no sé nada de William Albert, supe de él cuando tuvo el accidente, nunca me dijo quien era realmente. El Dr. Leonard al ver que a Candy se le llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas se atravesaba y comentaba.

\- Elroy, te dije que hablaríamos antes, solo recuerden que William no ha aparecido, y que al saber quién es Candy White, también atentaran contra ella y… si no pudieron salvar la integridad de tu sobrino, como me responderás por la de Candy. Asustada por como defendía a la joven, abrió los ojos y expresó un poco disgustada

\- ¡Leonard!

El llanto de uno de los bebes, hacía que Candy se levantará y saliera corriendo, Elroy tocándose el pecho la seguía y con ellas, dos hombres continuaban el camino.

\- Tía ¿Qué paso? Es su hora de dormir.

\- El último despertó a los demás. Al responder Dorothy. George y Elroy la vieron asustados, ella giraba con Archie en sus brazos y vio a George y Elroy ahí. - ¡George! Llegaste a Chicago, porque no me dijiste la última vez que te hable.

Candy aturdida palmeaba a sus otros pequeños levantando a Anthony y colocándolo en los brazos de Elroy después tomaba a Alister y los tres se calmaban. Candy al ver que su tía se separaba con Archivald a cambiarle el pañal, esta comentaba

\- Ella no sabe nada, es mi Tía, pero piensa que mi esposo esta en otro país trabajando, no sabe que es su sobrino. La boca de George y Elroy estaba semi abierta, los bebes eran de William. Después comentaba Candy, - Por favor, por ellos, no diga quién soy, hágalo por mis niños, ellos no tienen porque vivir con el temor de ser secuestrados por una loca.

Dorothy volvía con el pequeño de cabellos paraditos y comentaba

\- Mira George, este pequeño es un solecito, no lo podemos peinar. Elroy vio al bebe que parecía sonreír, y respondía

\- Es que su cabello es demasiado liso, tendrá que dejarlo largo, es heredado, es la genética del padre.

\- Señorita Elroy ¿Usted conoce a mi sobrino?

\- ¿Su sobrino?

\- El esposo de mi Candy, es mi sobrino el padre de los pequeños.

Elroy se quedaba indignada, era el sobrino de ella, no de Dorothy… ¿o sí? Candy al ver el asombro de George, agregaba

\- Tía Dorothy, la señorita Elroy es novia del Dr. Leonard, por eso es que están aquí y… supongo que el señor Johnson es de quien me hablaste

\- ¡Oh si Candy! él es George.

\- Bueno Tía, tienes algunos meses de no ver a George, te parece si me llevo a los niños con el Dr. Leonard, a conversar al estudio.

\- George si puedes esperarme con ellos, tengo que cambiarme, estos pequeños son muy listos, me dejaron visiblemente inaceptable, como dices tú. George asintió y tomaba al pequeño que le daba Dorothy, dejándoselo en sus brazos, se iba alejando para arreglarse y poder hablar con su novio.

Candy se sentaba ahí mismo en la silla mecedora de la habitación cuidando de Alister, mientras los observaba firme. Con un brazo les indicaba que tomaran asiento y fue contando como conoció a William y a Elizabeth, la mujer que le hizo daño. Poco a poco, contándole rápidamente como se dieron las cosas y como fue una sorpresa para ella saberse casada con Albert, cuando fue un matrimonio falso. Elroy al ver a los bebes, se aturdía pensando porque William no le había informado de Candy absolutamente nada. Al escuchar la palabra falso se indigno y de inmediato respondía.

\- ¿falso? No puede ser ¿y ellos? Indicando a los pequeños

\- Éramos novios, accidentalmente quede embarazada, pero él no lo sabía, se fue a Escocia, cuando regresó… nunca llegó a casa… El Dr. Leonard me escondió y me ayudo a llegar a mi casa en Lakewood, las coincidencias se fueron uniendo, gracias a mi Tía, me enteraba de todo a primera mano y… sé que en este momento la mujer esa, está encerrada.

\- No pueden negar que son de mi sobrino, los tres se parecen a él. Elroy con una mano movía su bolso extrayendo de su cartera de lujo una fotografía de William de pequeño. Candy la tomo y sus lágrimas salieron, luego besaba la fotografía acariciándola con ternura y con tiernas sonrisas. George levantando una ceja comentaba

\- Usted apenas debe estar cursando medicina.

\- No se deje llevar por las apariencias Sr. Johnson, soy cirujana graduada, y estaré estudiando mi especialidad en un par de meses. Elroy abrazaba mimosa al bebe en sus brazos, ella también se dejaba llevar por la situación y lloraba enternecida. Después se levantaba dejando a Anthony en una de las cunitas y tomando el bebe despierto y observador que tenía George en sus brazos, el cual mostraba que George le inquietaba.

\- Dame al pequeño, George, creo que no se dormirá en tus brazos. Candy levantaba el rostro y agregaba

\- El es Archivald, mi Tía le dice solecito por su cabello. Elroy soltaba con una mano la pinza que detenía su peinado, haciendo que callera por el peso, y respondía

\- No es de solecito, es un Andrew, mi cabello es igual, mi padre lo tenía así, es extremadamente liso, tendrá que tenerlo un poco largo, eso es todo.

\- Gracias por su ayuda, en mi caso, soy de cabello rizado y… mis hijos no salieron a mí.

\- Es muy pronto para decir eso. Dijo con cariño Elroy mientras acercaba su rostro al pequeño Archivald que colocaba sus manos acariciándola. George confirmaba

\- Entonces Dorothy no sabe que estos niños son Andrew.

\- Así es señor Johnson, estoy escondiéndolos, pero el Dr. Leonard no me deja que los registre como madre soltera.

\- ¡Eso jamás! Estoy de acuerdo en que los protejas y los alejes de mi, pero si William se entera, que pensará, que sus niños sufrieron también por su atentado, no es justo.

\- Pensaba ponerles como antenombre William a los tres. Elroy sonrió orgullosa, besando al pequeño en sus brazos.

\- Has lo que creas conveniente hija, George y yo no diremos nada, ni confirmaremos nada, dame las actas y esconderé el nombre de los pequeños. No nos acercaremos a ellos formalmente, solo cuando los veamos con Leonard. En cuanto aparezca William el que tome la seguridad de sus hijos en sus manos. Un suspiro y el bostezo del pequeño Archie la hizo sonreír.

* * *

 **Gracias por comentar... por continuar leyendo este fic... muchas gracias**

 _ **Y si es cierto que el destino, me ha hecho desconfiar, solo tu tienes la tinta que me pueda a mi gustar**_

 **Un abrazo a la Distancia**

 **Mayra Exitosa**


	16. La Navidad

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **La Navidad**

En Chicago, los fuertes vientos del invierno llegaron algunos festejaron como siempre la pre fiesta de reunión familiar con pavo, los compañeros de Candy salieron a sus respectivos hogares.

Dorothy parecía renovada, George la visitaba constantemente y no la forzaba a regresar como ama de llaves en Lakewood, por el contrario ahora Candy ya sabía que eran novios, que su sobrina era la familia a la que visitaba, sus pequeños estaban causando muy buena impresión en George y ella brillaba de felicidad al saber cómo él gozaba de los pequeños aun siendo tan dormilones.

Para Candy, fue mucho mejor, ahora contaba con la privacidad del hogar del Dr. Leonard, por fin le comentaron de qué se trataba la reunión del consejo en el hospital, eso la dejaba impactada, pues ella siempre había visto con demasiado respeto a su asesor y se lo externaba frente a Elroy, quien nunca pensaría mal de él.

La Bella dama, parecía estar en el limbo, saber que su hermano en el cielo debía estar feliz, ya había tres descendientes de su familia y en un solo viaje. Nadie podía saber la unión de los pequeños a los Andrew, eso lo respetaba Elroy, sin embargo el registro del acta de matrimonio y de las actas de nacimiento de los pequeños, ya estaban en Escocia. Sin hacer publicidad, ahora en su corazón contaba con la aprobación de una pequeña joven, muy joven para sus conocimientos, pero eso sí, muy hermosa y una madre esplendida. Porque saber que si a Candy le pasaba algo, la había dejado como tutora legal de los menores, eso se lo comentaba en privado el Dr. Leonard, quien también gozaba de la navidad en familia, pues aun con no contar con el prestigio de los Andrew, su novia, si su bella novia, porque ella le había aceptado no solo a él, sino ante todos los compañeros médicos del hospital que era su prometida.

\- Srita. Elroy, ¿No le han informado nada acerca de su sobrino?

\- Que bien que lo preguntes Candy, ahora que George salió con Dorothy podemos hablar libremente, y si, William está con vida, y en eso necesito tu ayuda incondicional.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Hija, William desapareció por su propio pie, no vendrá a nosotros si hay peligro, eso es una deducción que hemos sacado George y yo, no sé si has notado que la cuenta que dejo a tu nombre a través de Leonard, se incrementó de tal manera que esta llamando la atención del hospital.

\- Me lo dijo el Dr. Leonard.

\- El ingreso de William, es el único con el que contamos ahora, las inversiones que mi sobrino tenía a través de mi y de George, fueron cerradas cuando supimos del atentado de mi sobrino y… dejamos todo por venir a buscarlo… pensé por un momento que… me pedirían un rescate y…

\- ¡Srita Elroy!

\- Candy, debes confiar en mí, necesito que asegures siempre y que tengas tanta fe en que William regresará pronto, lo que sucede es que… las inversiones de William están amparando todo en este momento, las inversiones en Asia, Europa y aquí en América, están conservadas bajo su nombre, si se escucha o se rumora que William desapareció de manera definitiva, podemos perderlo todo.

Candy se angustió al ver como el rostro de angustia de la tía de Albert le decía algo más que el dinero y ella lo confirmaba al continuar con la conversación.

\- Es que… a mi no me importaría nada el dinero… solo la vida de mi sobrino, pero… ahora están sus hijos… y tu… yo… no puedo permitir que ustedes se queden en el aire, o sufran de carencias, por mis decisiones apresuradas. Sabes, en Escocia tus hijos tienen toda su vida asegurada, son herederos legítimos de mi hermano, a ellos en mi país no les faltaría nunca nada, pero… William ha trabajado desde joven junto a mí, hemos dado todo para ver los resultados que ahora tiene y el no está, quiero que, sus hijos se sientan orgullosos de su padre, quisiera pensar que, el vendrá en cualquier momento…

Elroy comenzaba a batallar para continuar con la conversación, Candy de inmediato, acomodaba al pequeño en la cuna y le quitaba al mismo tiempo a ella el otro de los pequeños, vio el tono de su piel y los síntomas, de inmediato, sin alarmarse y como toda una amiga, se acercaba apoyándola, recargándola en el sillón y abriendo su blusa despejando sus vías respiratorias y notando una arritmia bastante clara que avisaba de un daño en progreso.

Leonard entraba en la habitación después de hacer un llamado y vio a Elroy quien perdía el color de sus mejillas y era atendida por Candy, este de inmediato se iba por su maletín apoyando el avanzado detalle y percepción que Candy ya llevaba en el momento.

\- Quiero que sepa… Tíiiia, que Albert volverá pronto, el se encuentra trabajando en este momento y… lo estoy esperando, nada debe preocuparla, todo va a estar bien, necesito que respire profundo ahora… usted se quedará aquí con nosotros esta noche, creo que el Dr. Leonard tiene planes con usted, por lo que veo y… usted debe estar muy feliz, no angustiada.

Leonard comprendía lo que Candy trataba de hacer brindándole serenidad, acababa de tener un pre infarto por angustia ahora lo comprendía, algo estaba mal y Candy ya lo estaba visualizando, ella había estado estudiando su especialidad desde antes de tomarla, estaba haciendo todo de la manera más prudente y correcta, como daba la revisión, el masaje y la tranquilidad en ese momento, la seguridad del tema que tenían ambas y hasta de dejarla con él esta noche, por supuesto, Candy sabía que le regalaría un bello anillo para navidad, no se lo dijo, pero era un bello detalle que lo mencionará, porque ahora era su turno de tomar acciones inmediatas, había perdido a su mujer por pensar que su hijita le faltaba tiempo para nacer, que todo su parto estaba bien, ahora la vida le estaba brindando una oportunidad, era tiempo de tomar las cosas por su propio camino, siendo su mujer, el podría cuidarla, ¿esperar a William? Ya no era una idea, el a nadie le dio aviso de su matrimonio, con ese punto, el también convencería a Elroy.

Elroy después de unos minutos que fueron demasiado tensos se recuperaba al ver a Leonard abrazándola, ella sonreía, se sentía un poco cansada y notaba un poco de sueño, lo bueno es que, Candy le aseguraba que ella ya se quedaría ahí, no traía equipaje, pero lo mandaría pedir al hotel a su chofer.

\- ¿Leonard? Yo…

\- Tranquila mi amor, me encanta tenerte tan cerca, los pequeños están dormidos, Candy salió un momento, estamos solos. Ella se apenaba un poco pero Leonard le daba besos en su rostro, la recostaba en su pecho y le pasaba sus dedos por el cuello, dándole tiernas caricias. Al bajar un poco el rostro notaba su blusa abierta, y ajustaba sus labios al no recordar como es que era tan rápido su novio en esos detalles, trataba de componerse delicadamente antes de que volviera Candy, con lentitud para no hacer sentir mal a Leonard.

\- No tardará en volver Candy, no es correcto que nos vea así.

\- Tienes razón mi amor, trataremos de salir de aquí de una vez, tengo que darte un regalo de navidad. Elroy muy consentida y abrazada por Leonard sin recordar que Candy la había revisado al perder el sentido, se dejaba llevar por Leonard, mientras que en la sala Candy preparaba algunos detalles para darle a Elroy a beber y que se reanimara para lo que acababa de pasar.

En la puerta la pareja de enamorados llegaba cubierta con abrigos afelpados y guantes, con un carrito colmado de regalos que George estiraba para poner bajo el pino que estaba en la estancia.

\- Hemos llegado Candy. George bajo muchas cosas del auto, ya estamos aquí, antes de que nos quedáramos varados con tanta nieve.

\- Que bien que llegan, ya los esperábamos.

En un departamento de lujo ahí mismo en Chicago, el actor Terrance Grandchester, festejaba con toda su familia reunida por primera vez lejos de Inglaterra, pero con el nacimiento de la pequeña Sussan Eleonor Grandchester, había logrado el milagro de traer a sus abuelos a festejar la navidad con regalos que la pequeña aun no podía apreciar.

Tifany por su parte, había logrado hacer del departamento un lujo increíble, la habitación de sus padres no podía carecer de calidez, su hermano echaba la casa por la ventana, vestido elegantemente en color negro y una bufanda lila combinando con los arreglos que su hermana había preparado por toda la casa, ya que la pequeña princesa gozaría de su primera Navidad como una Grandchester, rodeada de lujos y elegancia.

\- Richard, se encuentra nevando muy fuerte y Tifany no ha llegado.

\- Ya me llamó, le dije que espere a que baje la tormenta, no quiero que se preocupe por llegar. Ve a ver a tu hijo, al parecer no saldrá de la habitación de Susy.

\- Es hermosa, tampoco saldría de ahí si me lo permitiera. Pero te puedo comentar que…. Me recuerda a ti, cuando él nació. Decía sonriente Eleonor a su marido. Mientras que Richard al haber hablado con su hijo, ya tomaba las cosas más claras.

\- Terry fue un niño sano, Eleonor. Susy no lo es, no siento a mi hijo tan feliz cuando está con la pequeña, al parecer no quiere que te encariñes con ella.

\- Sea como sea, es mi nieta, tendrá los mejores médicos y la salvaremos.

En un centro comercial Edward se había quedado en espera al ver cómo caía la nieve, tomaba asiento, para esperar a que pasara la tormenta, una joven con regalos también se sentaba frente él, al levantar el rostro la vio, era tan hermosa, parecía modelo sacada de revista, tenía una elegancia innata, un porte que natural y una piel de ángel. Ella no levantaba el rostro continuaba con su agenda muy entretenida, sin notar que era observada minuciosamente. Al leer algo en sus pendientes la joven sonrió suavemente, haciendo que Edward se le parara por completo la respiración. Ella se levantó sin más y un hombre tomaba sus regalos y los paquetes comentando.

\- Señorita, ya paro la tormenta, tenemos que volver, sus padres la esperan.

\- Si Ron, vámonos. Tifany salió del lugar, sin notar al hombre tan atractivo que estaba envelecido por ella. Edward salió de su trance tratando de darle alcance, pero fue muy tarde, la joven se había marchado.

En Lakewood, Tom vigilaba desde un restaurant a la enfermera que salía con dos hombres, posiblemente tramaba un plan, ya la había investigado desde que llegó, no tenía antecedentes, pero algo lo tenía preocupado, desde que llegó habían estado desfilando hombres de forma semanal, con las vísperas de navidad, llegaron dos hombres que parecían guardaespaldas, definitivamente tenían cuerpos de soldados, sin embargo vestían jeans y bostas, chamarras sencillas, y siempre posesivos de la enfermera, al parecer era algo de ellos, solo que no sabía de cual, puesto que los dos la abrazaban y consentían como novios, ella se veía frágil a su lado, pero daban a pensar mal en la reputación que se estaba labrando en Lakewood esta enfermera, cambiando de pareja de manera continua.

Al verla irse en la camioneta de ellos, definitivamente, se marchaba para ver a Albert, quien en ese momento no se encontraba, lo seguro es que se hubiera ido a ver a su mujer y no le había avisado.

Albert por su parte se encontraba vestido de santa en el orfelinato, después de que la hermana María le había rogado que no se fuera, al llevarles algunos presentes sencillos a los pequeños, estos al reconocerlo se le lanzaron encima y agradecía la pequeña bufanda que les había traído a todos por igual.

\- Esta preciosa Papá, dijo Gina envolviéndosela en el cuello.

\- Si me combinara con los uniformes que nos regalo el alcalde.

Albert sentado escuchaba paciente a cada pequeño que ya habían asumido no decir nada de él, y que los frecuentaría cada que saliera de su trabajo o los fines de semana, siempre y cuando no le informaran a nadie sobre él, quien deseaba que a todos los adoptara un padre y una madre que los amarían y los cuidarían como era debido; mientras tanto él había comprado algunas yardas de tela afelpada en tono rojo, con cuidado había cortado tiras y tiras para después formar bufandas con barbitas que para los pequeños que no contaban con nadie al igual que él, recibieran un detalle de su parte. No tenían envoltura, pero cada una de ellas fue decorada por la hermana María con un listón y una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre de cada uno y formando un moño, mismo que le entregaba Albert en sus manos, ellos lo tomaban como el mejor de los regalos, el alcalde y algunos beneficiarios de Lakewood ya les habían dado juguetes. Albert no contaba con dinero suficiente para comprarles esos detalles caros, así que su idea fue muy bendecida y apreciada no solo por las encargadas sino por los pequeños, que más que una bufandita, deseaban sentir el abrazo protector de quien les había salvado la vida.

\- Gracias Papá. El pequeño que lo miraba con tanto amor, fue elevado en los brazos de Albert al aire, al escuchar cómo le daba las gracias y hacerlo sentir padre, porque aunque recordaba estar casado, no recordaba tener hijos, pero se sentía muy feliz, cuando los pequeños los abrazaban y no deseaban soltarlo.

Esa noche de Navidad, durmió en un sillón frente a la chimenea del salón principal, donde todos los más pequeños, deseaban dormir en sus brazos. Albert apreciaba el calor que le brindaban los niños, _pensaba que al menos no estaría en casa para ver llegar a Tom, así no sospecharía de porque no había estado saliendo a ver a su mujer en fechas navideñas_.

En Chicago, Candy con un pequeño en sus brazos, brindaba por la Navidad junto a la familia, orando porque Albert estuviera bien, su corazón de alguna manera, le confirmaba que él en algún lugar estaba pensando en ella, porque ella no dejaba de tenerlo en su mente, cada que veía el rostro de sus hijos.

\- ¡Salud!

El brindis la trajo a la realidad, Elroy estaba tranquila sentada junto a Leonard, luciendo un hermoso anillo de compromiso, la propuesta era casarse entrando el año, independiente a todo, ellos no detendrían sus vidas, eso por petición de Candy, quien les aseguraba y les hacía sentir que William estaba bien y pronto, muy pronto estaría junto a ellos.

George y Dorothy también tomaban nota de lo mencionado, pues para él, formar una familia ya era un hecho, al contar con los tres pequeños hijos de William, la tranquilidad había llegado de forma inesperada, tal vez su valioso amigo no estaba ahí, pero todo tenía un motivo y en cuanto el apareciera, lo confirmaría, mientras tanto, sus vidas continuaban sin demora, muchos años se habían perdido Elroy y ahora Leonard ya estaba haciendo un camino seguro para ella.

Cuando Candy le mencionaba lo que había pasado unas horas antes, el comprendía que era mejor para Elroy que Leonard ya no se separara en ningún momento. La decisión estaba bien respalda, si llegaba a requerir ser intervenida después de los estudios que le realizarían con el pretexto de casarse, Leonard como esposo de ella podría tomar las decisiones, mientras que William no aparecerá.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por comentar, por esperar y por todo su valioso apoyo._**

 ** _Si mis paginas te dicen, te comentan y te explican... todo los que siento, lo que pienso y lo que creo... es por mucho nuestra esencia, que te dice... que escribas_**

 ** _Con sincero aprecio,_**

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mi cariño para Chile y Perú_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	17. Los cambios

**Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XVII**

 **Los cambios**

En Florida.

Habían llegado una pareja de novios, ambos doctores, ya habían culminado la primera etapa de sus estudios y con bajos recursos en ambas familias, de la pareja, solo se forzaban a terminar pronto la especialidad. Para una madre mayor que solo contaba con un hijo y un marido que se la pasaba trabajando de tiempo completo en la reparación de automóviles, la vida no le era muy feliz.

\- Corre Philip, ya llego Patrick, ¡Y viene su novia con él!

La mujer saltaba de un lado a otro mientras el hombre la observaba en silencio, tomaba un trapo limpiándose las manos de grasa de autos, haciendo apenas una mueca, al saber que su esposa Martha tenía planes de casar a Patrick para que le diera un nietecito a quien cuidar, porque Patrick ya no estaba en casa y para ella se le hacía aburrido no tenerlo.

Philip al saber sus planes sonreía, pues si Patrick se enteraba de las intenciones de su madre, siendo medico se operaría antes de darle gusto a ella, desde que eligió ser doctor, su padre sabía de qué así como él amaba los autos, su hijo amaba los ojos de la gente, decía que en los ojos se podían ver las enfermedades del cuerpo a través del iris, que dentro de los ojos era la medicina alternativa, cuando se encontraba con una persona ciega, su corazón noble despertaba el deseo de cuidar y proteger de él, también con su abuelita con cataratas en sus ojitos. Fue entonces que se prometió se médico para curarla y quitar esas cosas que cubrían la belleza de la vista.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Patrick! Mi cielo, ya los esperábamos. Bienvenida hija, estás en tu casa, ¿tu viaje bien? Vamos Philip, quítales esas maletas, ven vamos a atenderlos.

\- Hola hijo. Que tal Victoria, por fin la conocemos.

\- Hola Sr. O`Brien, Patrick me ha hablado mucho de usted y de usted también Sra. Martha. Su madre sonreía muy efusiva cerrando sus pequeños ojitos al ver a su hijo colocando la mano en la cintura de Victoria, definitivamente era la elegida, no había duda, pensaba, haría lo que su hermana le indicó, todo para que Patrick y Victoria le dieran un nietecito, ella lo cuidaría mientras terminaban eso de su especialidad médica.

Philip entraba a la habitación de Patrick dejando sus maletas y Martha se topaba con él quitándole la tarea de llevar las de Victoria a otra habitación, en ese momento Philip se salía para regresar a conversar con su hijo y su novia, mientras que la madre de Patrick, acomodaba las ropas de Victoria y Patrick en la misma habitación revisando si había pastillas anticonceptivas en sus maletas o sus cosas, al encontrar una caja nueva la escondía en su mandil, entre las cosas de su hijo también encontraba empaques de preservativos, mismos que tomaba y arrojaba a la chimenea.

Martha, regresaba a la cocina, el plan que tenía en mente era hacer una cena inolvidable, romántica, con algo afrodisiaco y asegurándose de que estuvieran esa pareja cómoda y feliz, sacaba el mejor vino, y ponía en la mesa los manteles y detalles de la cena, con mucho cariño aceptando en todo momento la ayuda de Victoria.

\- Ven hija, estoy segura que estos días la pasaremos muy bien juntas, se ve que mi hijo te quiere mucho.

\- Gracias, señora Martha, quiero mucho a Patrick, es para mí muy importante conocerla y saber de la familia de mi novio, me daba curiosidad saber cómo era el Sr. O´Brien. Porque Patrick no deja de hablar de usted y de la maravillosa madre que ha sido siempre con él.

\- Para Philip y para mí, Patrick es lo mejor que tenemos, nada me gustaría más que verlo feliz, casado y formar una familia, pero esa carrera es muy larga y pasaran los años y mi hijo en vez de padre será abuelo al paso que va.

\- ¡Señora Martha! Pero si Patrick es muy joven.

\- A su edad ya Philip y yo lo teníamos a él, eso que nos tardamos en concebir, quien te dice que podrá ser padre, que tardará en concebir hijos como nosotros.

\- Los tiempos han cambiado mucho… verá que algún día será usted una abuela encantadora, ahora es muy joven, mi madre dice que me tarde mucho en tener hijos, ella me trajo al mundo a mi hermano y a mí, cuando ya había vivido su vida, así que deje de preocuparse, Patrick tiene planes a largo plazo y yo… yo estoy de acuerdo en todo con él.

La sonrisa de Victoria observando a lo lejos a Patrick, hacía a Martha dar un suspiro de satisfacción, quien por más que le dijeran que a futuro y largo plazo ella sería una abuela encantadora, eso no dejaba de ser demasiado tiempo para cuando su hijo decidiera tomar esa decisión, lo mejor era tomar las cosas en serio, Martha tenía sus propios planes y ellos formaban parte.

En Lakewood, las fiestas continuaban, tenían la mejor de las Navidades pero para el Sheriff, no solo el trabajo se incrementaba, sino que recibía regalos para el héroe de Lakewood de parte de personas del pueblo quienes confiaban en que, Tom sabría quién era el salvador de los pequeños.

\- Siguen llegando regalos Sheriff.

\- Lo sé, y lo mejor es que no son galletas, porque se vencerían y aun no encontramos al mentado héroe, lo mejor es enviar todo esto al orfelinato, ellas saben quién es y… no lo dirán.

\- Mi esposa quiere pensar que fue usted quien los salvo.

\- John, ese día estaba de descanso, había bebido y…

En ese momento recordó que su padre le había prestado la camioneta a Albert, este había dejado la camioneta oliendo a humo… acaso fue Albert y… no deseaba que… si… tenía que investigarlo.

En Chicago una pequeña sonreía en los brazos de su famoso padre, por fin, la pequeña daba magia a los Grandchester, ahí en esa cómoda suite el calor de hogar se colmaba de bendiciones. Eleonor le había traído regalos especiales, un vestuario completo de meses, de un año, de dos, con vestidos y diademas elaboradas muy costosas, zapatillas de varias tallas. Pensando que una Grandchester se distinguía por pertenecer a la familia.

\- Mira Tifany, es un pulserita de brillantes.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Es como la mía? Todavía la conservo.

\- Por supuesto, la tuya era de diamantes, tu hermano no ha querido que lo opaque, quiere que la de diamantes se la de él. Así que le traje una de brillantes austriacos.

\- Es preciosa. Además, viste los pequeños diamantes que tiene en sus orejitas, son regalo de su tía. Terry y Richard las escuchaban mientras que ellos la observaban en los brazos del padre, y como si la pequeña les leyera el pensamiento, se reía por primera vez. Haciendo que Richard se enterneciera al pensar en Tifany cuando era pequeña.

\- Hijo, ahora verás lo que uno es capaz de hacer por tener todo para ellas.

\- Padre, lo sé, para mi Tifany, siempre ha sacado lo mejor de mí, tanto que, tenerla conmigo, me hace más fuerte, ahora estarán juntas mi hermanita y mi hija.

\- Tu madre, no se separará de ellas.

\- Se aburriría aquí, te hice caso, le acepte la propuesta de que sea mi representante, Joseph es muy bueno, pero nadie será mejor que ella.

\- Cuenta con mi apoyo, Terry. Sabes bien que la prefiero cerca de ti.

\- No tienes que decirlo, también la prefiero conmigo. Ahora más que nunca la necesitamos mi hija y yo.

\- Tal vez su hubiera sido niño se parecería un poco a ti, Tifany si se parece a ti, hijo.

\- Lo sé. Susy, me recuerda más a ti. En ese momento Richard apretaba los labios, tenía razón los nietos no siempre se parecen a sus padres, puede que si a los abuelos, y definitivamente sus hijos se habían parecido mucho a su bella esposa, pero la pequeña era más diferente, sus rostro no estaba definido al ser una bebe, sería muy bonita, al menos dos bellezas estarían al pendiente de eso, pensaba al observar a su esposa y a su hija, ignorando que la pequeña, no era una Grandchester.

En otro lugar, Annie se entristecía al saber que su novio, no la había unido a él para conocer a sus padres, como lo hizo Patrick con Victoria, Daniel se había despedido con su regalo de navidad, para ir a ver a su familia, dejando a Annie que se fuera esos días a casa con sus padres ignorando, que ella llegaba a un hogar un poco vacío de todo, de amor, de seguridad, de felices fiestas. Su padre trabajaba para una empresa, sin embargo su madre se pasaba gastando todo cuanto tenía, por aparentar pertenecer al nivel social alto.

\- Hija, mira te compre un regalo.

\- Oh Papá, no debiste molestarte.

\- Tu madre no tardará en llegar, pero esto lo compre para ti, sin que ella lo supiera, no es muy lujoso, pero es hermoso, de verlo solo te imagine en él.

Annie abría el regalo de su padre, un hermoso vestido azul, ajustable y a su medida, lo ponía frente a ella, después simulaba bailar con él y lo aventaba en su cama, para después abrazar a su maravilloso Padre.

\- Gracias Papá, es precioso.

\- No pudimos viajar para tu graduación, sé que deseas esperar a tu especialidad, pero ese es tu regalo, también te conseguí una recomendación en un hospital, un amigo mío, te dará la oportunidad de trabajar ahí, le he dicho que deseas dermatología.

\- Cambie de parecer, mi novio y yo… nos dedicaremos a la pediatría.

\- ¡hija! No lo hagas por él… siempre me dijiste que te interesaba la dermatología, por favor, toma la decisión por ti, por lo que te gusta, no sabemos si… Daniel tenga planes serios para contigo, pero tienes que labrar tu propio camino, no por tu novio y lo que a él le gusta, sino por ti, tu independencia.

Arnoldo Stevens era el padre de Annie Stevens. Quien era prima de Tom, el Sheriff de Lakewood, ella miraba a su padre pensativa, quien le diría que Daniel la amaría para formar una familia, los niños eran una bendición, pero la dermatología era una especialidad que ella había soñado siempre, sus ramas eran muy constantes, actualmente había estudios cada vez más avanzados, su padre tenía razón, lo mejor era separarse de Daniel, si él la amaba, aun en distintas especialidades, continuarían juntos, pero si ese amor no era suficiente, no quería ser como su madre, una mujer que al no llenar su amor con su padre, se llenaba de vida social, lujos exagerados y niveles para llenar la ausencia de cariño verdadero.

\- Tienes razón Papá, debo tomar mis propias decisiones, definitivamente estaré en dermatología. La única condición que te pido es que, vayas a mi graduación, porque si obtengo un trabajo con tu amigo, al menos quiero que sepa que fue gracias a un amor tan grande como el tuyo, el que me impulsa a seguir en lo que quiero llegar a ser.

\- Así se habla, Annie. Feliz Navidad, mi princesa, para mí siempre serás la única.

\- Gracias Papá, te amo tanto. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Esa noche, en un accidente automovilístico, perdía la vida la madre de Annie. Padre e hija estuvieron unidos, Annie no dio aviso a nadie, sin embargo la madre de Peter se enteraba por otros medios e informaba a su hijo, quien también avisaba a Daniel, a Edward y a Patrick.

En la noche de Navidad, Patrick y Victoria tomaron un poco más de lo debido, terminaron extasiados y en una sola habitación, pretexto por el cual, la madre de Patrick le reprendía al haber estado con su novia sin estar casado. Para Philip, solo su silencio se hacía presente, Patrick apenado ante los reproches de su madre, recibió el anillo de compromiso de ella, para su novia, la cual aseguraba no había pasado nada entre ellos, sin embargo Patrick le declaraba su amor y ambos tomaban más en serio su relación, continuaron los cinco días durmiendo juntos, esta vez, pasaba mucho más entre ellos, solo que no encontraron sus preservativos, ni sus pastillas y se arriesgaron a tener mayor responsabilidad y posibilidades.

Victoria estudiaría su especialidad aparte de Patrick, ella al final se decidió ser gastroenteróloga, mientras su amado, continuaba con la especialidad de Oftalmología.

La pérdida de la madre de Annie hizo que su padre, la apoyara aún más, así ella buscaba un departamento separado de su novio Daniel, su padre cambiaba de residencia a Chicago junto a su hija. Dejando su trabajo para conseguir otro más redituable y cercano a su pequeña, mientras terminará su especialidad.

\- Papá, estoy segura que encontraras algo mejor en Chicago.

\- Si hija, además no podría quedarme con todo esto que tenía tu madre, hiciste bien en venderlo todo, hasta pudimos comprar un departamento mejor para ti.

\- Siempre y cuando estés conmigo Papá, estoy segura que tendrás mejores oportunidades.

\- No quiero interferir en tu vida, así que me conseguiré otro lugar para mí.

\- Por el momento estaremos juntos, no quiero que te vayas solo, además es mientras encuentras trabajo.

Daniel se quedaba solo en su departamento, Annie se había cambiado con su padre, Victoria y Patrick ahora vivían juntos, Edward y Peter vivía en los departamentos médicos, así fue como Daniel también regresaba a vivir en un departamento de estudios de la especialidad.

Candy por fin regresaba a tomar la especialidad de cardiología, ella en los avances de sus exámenes se adelantaba en todo lo que a teoría avanzada, su Tía Dorothy y su novio ahora cuidarían más de los pequeños, mientras que Elroy y Leonard se casaban legalmente con una boda muy discreta en el salón principal de la mansión de Lakewood, para después marcharse a Escocia realizar algunos trámites entre ellos.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera... gracias por comentar... escribo y subo cada que puedo y me doy tiempo, sus comentarios me alientan a subir más capítulos... muchas gracias, no las menciono, pero agradezco mucho su interés por este fic...**_

 _ **Si mis paginas hablaran... serían como las aves...**_ _ **sonidos constantes y suaves... cuando te tenga leyendo**_

 _ **y aturdiendo al mundo... cuando estés sufriendo.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia...**_

 _ **siempre feliz saber que me lees, me hace sonreír y escribir más seguido.**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	18. Los Padres

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

 **Los Padres**

En Lakewood Tom trataba de investigar si Albert era el héroe, sin embargo la actitud y palabras de Albert le convencían de lo imposible que era eso. Para Tom fue más difícil la convivencia con Albert ahora con su mascota nueva, un zorrillo al que trataba como a una novia, el sheriff no sabía bien si era un regalo de su esposa ahora que había pasado las fiestas con ella, o si era otra cosa, lo cierto es que la traía con él todo el tiempo y por su trabajo Tom mejor se distanciaba más de Albert.

Tom veía regresar sola a la enfermera Rosana Mc Millán, la consideraba una presa fácil y de cascos ligeros, pero desde que se fue con esos dos hombres, le había robado el sueño al Sheriff, a tal grado de tener pensamientos pecaminosos sobre la joven y esos dos hombres a los que ahora consideraba de forma secreta sus rivales. Sin mostrar su coraje y resentimiento se acercaba con cuidado a la enfermera que apenas sentía a Tom tras su espalda y todo se le caía de las manos, tal fue la tabla de apuntes, el bolígrafo y hasta un termómetro entre otros detalles. Para Tom, eso significaba que estaba nerviosa y que mostraba delito, ignorando que realmente lo que tenía Rosana era una gran atracción hacía él.

\- Bu… buenos días, Jefe… Stevens…

\- No haga eso señorita, una mujer que se pone nerviosa ante la autoridad, muestra que esconde un delito. En ese momento Rosana se ponía roja de la pena, pensando que Tom descubriría lo que ella sentía por él y como su sola presencia la tenía nerviosa y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante todo lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos desde que lo vio por primera vez, Tom era el hombre que soñaba, lo idealizaba y lo tenía en su mente la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaba sin trabajar, verlo en el hospital y acercase de esa manera casi a un paso tras su espalda, la ponía tan tensa y a la vez tan evidente mostrándole todas las reacciones de ella ante su presencia.

\- Jamás he cometido un delito, soy una per… persona muy tranquila, mi familia es… es…

Tom sonreía de lado al verla titubear sin poder continuar con la frase, haciendo que se atreviera a averiguar si era de cascos tan ligeros que se iría también con él, este se acercaba más rozando su cuerpo tras su espalda y notando como la enfermera reaccionaba y no le era indiferente, haciendo que el Sheriff, supiera que definitivamente podría probar suerte con ella.

\- ¿A qué hora termina su turno?…

\- Ro… Ro… Ros… Rosana. Me llamo Rosana. De manera más coqueta y sabiendo que estaba tentándola este repetía su nombre cerca de su oído

\- Rosana.

\- Salgo a las 8:00, pero… solo voy a mi casa.

\- Le parece si paso por usted a… ¿las 9:00?

\- Si.

Tom salía con una sonrisa, si era presa fácil, y se iba con una serie de tipos continuamente, en definitiva tenía que usar protección esa noche, la sacaría de su cabeza muy pronto, no era bueno tener en mente a una mujer con la que jamás formaría un hogar.

Rosana por su parte, se quedaba en shock, no se movía, le había dicho que sí, que saldría con el Sheriff, en que estaba pensando, si su sola presencia era evidenciar su atracción ante él, se sentía una mujerzuela, alguien que se sale con un hombre casi sin tratarlo, apenas y habían cruzado palabra, pero en definitiva, salir con él podría hacer que esos nervios se aplacaran cuando lo tratara con mayor amistad.

En la casa de Candy cercana al lago, Albert entrenaba a paso tranquilo a su nueva conquista, su pequeña mofeta había logrado separar al Sheriff y sacarlo de manera definitiva de sus visitas constantes, sin embargo cada noche de trabajos y esfuerzos pasaba sueños muy extraños, tal vez de otros años, de otras personas que no conocía, imágenes y conversaciones que no podía combinar, personas que lo veían con temor y otras con aprecio, pero las conversaciones no le declaraban la relación que tenía para con él, eran personas que no conocía, veía documentos, sus manos firmando y haciendo actividades que no comprendía y su autoridad, con cierto asombro notaba que su mente no le decía cuando lo nombraban o se referían a él, ni cuando lo llamaban, al menos para saber su apellido y eso era como una amnesia selectiva o destructiva, pues estaba pasando demasiado tiempo y aunque recordaba muchas cosas, personas y lugares distintos, nunca escuchaba su nombre, ni veía a la persona de ojos hermosos que le había defendido de la peli roja peligrosa y le aseguraba ser su esposa al llamarlo Albert.

\- ¡No es justo Pupé! Ella es lo que más debo tener en mente y no aparece, la necesito, necesito volver a escucharla, necesito saber todo lo que había entre nosotros, encontrarla, saber su nombre, necesito verla.

El pobre animalito sufría al escucharlo en esas fases cuando se sentaba a conversar, cuando dibujaba sus sueños, escribía sus recuerdos y apuntaba las fechas en un diario, con tal de no olvidar, y que todo eso lo ayudara a recordar quién era él.

En el fondo agradecía mucho que la Tía de la doctora dueña de la casa que cuidaba, no regresara, porque así podía dedicarse no solo a cuidar de la casa y de los jardines, sino a esforzarse por recordar, a saber donde eran esos lugares que veía en su mente. También se daba tiempo para jugar con los niños del orfelinato, para ayudarlos los fines de semana y asegurar a Tom que esos días veía a su mujer. Puesto que el Sheriff, al parecer ya se había animado con la maestra o con la enfermera, porque el padre de Tom le comentaba de vez en cuando que andaba tras una mujer.

\- ¡Por fin! ¿Dime que ya huelo a abuelo? Vamos Albert, un viejo como yo, solo espera que este hombre se case y haga su vida, no quiero ser una carga para él.

\- Sr. Stevens, usted nunca será una carga, trabaja desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer, ya debería descansar más, su salud debe estar bien para cuando lo hagan abuelo.

\- Tienes razón hijo, ayer sentía una picazón aquí en el pecho, como que dentro algo se atirantaba y se estiraba, fui al hospital y una enfermera dijo que necesitaba un electrocardiograma, que tratara de no hacer esfuerzos estos días y aunque me levanto temprano ya no estoy haciendo grandes cosas, mírame, ahora me doy tiempo de platicar contigo.

\- ¿La enfermera lo paso con un medico?

\- Si, ya tomaron en hacerme un expediente y me harán visitas continuas para monitorearme, antes de que me pongan en estudios.

\- Muy bien y… ¿Ya se lo dijo a su hijo?

\- No, no quiero que se preocupe, me comentó que saldrá esta noche con una chica hermosa y… está emocionado… ya sabes… vi como se ponía frente al espejo y esas cosas.

Ambos hombres se reían, apenas se iba Albert a su casa, cuando pasaba Rosana caminando frente a la casa del señor Stevens y veía como este apretaba su pecho y caía de rodillas, ella de inmediato corría para atenderlo, llamando a una ambulancia y llevándose al Sr. Stevens al hospital.

Tom por su parte, salía de su trabajo entraba a su hogar, no veía a su padre, sonreía y se arreglaba rápidamente, no quería escucharlo decir que le presentara a su conquista, se salía corriendo para que no viera como estaba de emocionado porque esa noche sería muy buena, pensaba él al ver a cada cinco minutos su reloj, sin ver luz en la casa de la enfermera.

Se quedaba en el auto estacionado frente a su casa y en espera de verla volver lo cual al llegar la hora no sucedía. En eso escuchaba un llamado por el radio, diciéndole que se presentara en el hospital.

Al entrar corría preguntándose como es que su padre había llegado a la clínica, en que parte se encontraba, al ver a Rosana, esta lo abrazaba y lo sentaba en espera de que el médico saliera, este al salir tranquilo con una sonrisa lo calmaba.

\- Tiene mucha suerte Sheriff, Rosana fue muy rápida en traer a su padre, es la enfermera más eficiente que tenemos aquí en Lakewood, ya está mejor y más tranquilo, pero no podrá verlo esta noche.

Tom giraba su rostro viendo como los ojos de ella estaban enrojecidos, ya debía haber ido a descansar y aun se encontraba cuidando a su padre, como era posible que una mujer fuera como ella, tan ligera para andar con muchos hombres y con un corazón de oro, había salvado a su padre.

En Escocia, una pareja adulta muy enamorada llegaban a la mansión principal, estaban de luna de miel, habían viajado de inmediato, dejando las investigaciones trabajando en América, tanto para encontrar a William como para encontrar a la hija del doctor. Pero Candy les había dicho que lo mejor era salir un poco, e investigar si William se había fugado a Europa con otro nombre para regresar al hogar, esa pequeña posibilidad le daba margen a Elroy de volver a su hogar y ahora acompañada de su esposo, porque Leonard se había empeñado en que ya no perdería un día más de estar juntos, sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que al casarse Elroy mejoraría el estado de ánimo que tenía de tristeza por la pérdida de William, solo que al saber que tenía tres descendientes, ella se había casado, ya no estaría sola y saberse aceptada por la madre de los hijos de William, le daba la posibilidad de mejorar en ese sentimiento de culpa y carga en su corazón. Para Leonard, saberla su esposa, tenerla cerca y con los estudios de su matrimonio, esperaba ver los resultados a su regreso.

Para los culpables de la tragedia también cambiaban las cosas, Elizabeth tomaba terapia alejándose así, su madre de ella, el doctor que la atendía agregaba que la joven estaba mal, pero que la influencia materna era destructiva para ella. Su padre al demostrar que no tenían un asesinato y buscando los mejores abogados, soltaban parte de su fortuna dejándolos moverse de nuevo.

Dimitri por su parte también era alejado de sospechas, quedaba libre de toda culpa, sin embargo saber las noticias de que Leonard y Elroy estaban en Escocia juntos, como pareja, no le fue una sorpresa del todo, sin embargo un orgullo herido y dolido hacía fraguar planes de odio para ellos, ahora que los tenía en su país. La sospecha de que Elisa y el tenía relación, hacía que la guardia Andrew de Elroy estuviera muy fuerte y alejaba a todos los medios posibles de acercarse a la pareja, con ello se dificultaría cualquier acceso para Dimitri.

\- Buenos días, mi amor.

\- Oh Leonard, estoy saliendo de bañarme.

\- Eres mi esposa Elroy, ya te he visto completa. Ella se ruborizaba, no esperaba ese comentario de él, trataba de adaptarse a la nueva vida de casada, saberse amada, hacía en ella una nueva aura de felicidad en su rostro, era bella, con un rostro recto y elegante, su cabello cenizo y su piel perlada y brillante ante la sensación de haber sido amada por Leonard y ahora verlo ahí, en espera de tenerla en sus brazos. - Ven Elroy, ya te acostumbraras a mí, sé que todo esto es nuevo y te dije que tendría paciencia, pero soy de carne y hueso, me dijiste que no te lastime…

\- Y no lo has hecho, es solo que… estoy acostumbrándome a todo esto. Ella parecía una niña avergonzada, en un cuerpo de mujer. Leonard la abrazaba mimoso, desde que estaba junto a ella, su vida cambiaba en todo, ya no le preocupaba el hospital, el cual por años fue su mundo, tampoco le preocupaba la búsqueda de su hija, sabía que había investigadores dedicados a eso por parte de Elroy, pero su único temor se difuminaba al saber que ella, había mejorado mucho desde que estaba junto a él, ahora no la dejaría sola, no haría lo que hizo en un tiempo al dejar ir a su esposa embarazada sola a la venta de su casa. Esta vez, la vida le dio una nueva oportunidad, Elroy se sentía mejor, pero ese desvanecimiento en navidad, era un aviso de que el la cuidaría mucho más.

\- Me encantas Elroy, me siento como un adolescente enamorado a tu lado, siento que todo es más fácil cuando estamos juntos. George me asegura estar al pendiente de todo, venir de nuevo a mi tierra… me hace recordar que un día fui muy feliz aquí.

\- Leonard… yo… pensé en la posibilidad que mencionó Candy, acerca de que William pudiera regresar a casa, todo aquí, me da esperanzas de que pronto lo encontraremos. Eso que mencionó el investigador fue totalmente nuevo. Si William recibió un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza y no fue evaluado medicamente, puede estar escondido y temeroso, en espera de sentirse mejor, es una posibilidad, además… Si fuera mi sobrino y tuviera una chica como Candy esperándome… estoy segura que el… ira a buscarla pronto… y de imaginar la sorpresa que se llevará… son tan bellos… dice George que ya consiguió la forma de esconderlos, aun con sus nombres y apellidos solo se mencionaran abreviados y… te juro Leonard… ahora que regrese William, cambiaremos todos los métodos de seguridad, será muy distinto.

\- Deja de preocuparte, Candy me dijo, que su corazón siente que él se encuentra bien, ya inició sus estudios de especialidad, aun siendo madre… sus pequeños estarán bien cuidados, nada saldrá mal, de hoy en adelante todo será mejor, mi amor.

Leonard tomaba los labios quitando la toalla que cubría a Elroy y elevándola en sus brazos, regresaba a la cama, donde ellos formaban el mejor equipo. El de amarse el uno al otro.

En Chicago, ya era noche, una joven madre enamorada de sus pequeños soltaba algunas lagrimas frente a sus cunitas, al reconocer que sus bebes estaban cambiando y creciendo rápidamente, cada día se parecían más a él, o su mente quería ver eso, recordaba cuando Tom fue a verla y como el Dr. Leonard le aseguró que el padre de los pequeños era un gran hombre, que amaba a Candy y que se encontraba trabajando. También cuando Michael ya no la instigaba tanto ahora sabiendo que Albert estaba al tanto de ella, aun siendo una mentira, por cuánto tiempo más lo cubriría.

Viendo a sus pequeños solo lágrimas salían, deseaba que él estuviera ahí junto a ella, ya había iniciado sus estudios, sus pequeños eran vigilados por su Tía, mientras que Elroy y Leonard estaban de viaje, dejándoles al cuidado de la casa del doctor. Pero cuando regresaran deseaba alejarse de ahí, no podía continuar metiendo en problemas a la pareja, ahora que sabía que la salud de la Tía de Albert mejoraba, pero en sus estudios reflejaban mayores cuidados.

Suspirando pensaba también en Dorothy, ella tenía derecho a realizar su vida, George estaba muy interesado en ella, pero no deseaban alejarse de los pequeños y del compromiso que sentían con ella, eso debía de terminar, su Tía merecía encontrar el amor, no podían ser una carga sus hijos y ella, volver a renunciar a su vida ahora por sus bebes. Además también pronto aparecería la hija del doctor Leonard, no era bueno que ella estuviera ahí, ya habían pasado un mal entendido en el hospital, hasta inventar que sus hijos eran del Dr., era muy embarazoso pensarlo.

Sin querer la noche se pasaba y ella cerraba los ojos sentada frente a las cunas de sus hijos, recordando cuando estaba con él. _\- Mi amor, imagínate que le dije a mi Tía que pensaba unirme al clérigo católico y casi se cae de espaldas, ella espera mucho de mí, por eso cuando paso ese incidente… - Albert no fue un incidente, fue un regalo hermoso y muy grande. - Bueno, ahora que lo dices de esa manera…. Esta noche será especial. - Si. Te necesito… te necesito mucho, mi amor. Te noto preocupado Albert, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tal vez fue algo que comiste? Ya sé… ¿Quieres que te revise? - Te necesito Candy, estoy… - ¿Dónde mi amor? ¿Dónde estás, mi cielo? ¿Iré a ayudarte? ¿Dime como te encuentro, mi amor? ¡Dímelo por favor!_

 _El sueño se difuminaba y Albert veía hacia otro lugar, Candy angustiada corría tras él, pero ya no la veía, gritándole, siguiéndolo, caía de la silla para ver a uno de sus hijos, que con sus ojitos abiertos la observaba moviendo su carita de un lado a otro, al ver como estaba hablando entre sueños…_

\- Perdona, mi amor ¿Te desperté, chiquito mío?

El pequeño le sonrió al reconocer su voz, al parecer no estaba asustado, estaba feliz de verla. Candy lo levantó en sus brazos y lo acuno un rato, notando que el pequeño hacía suspiritos por estar con ella. Un sentimiento de ausencia de su mami, pensaba Candy al dejarlos el día completo con su Tía, y dos niñeras. Con toda la ternura maternal que tenía en su corazón, lo abrazaba cantándole en tono bajito, para que supiera todo el amor que le tenía a su pequeño y a sus hermanitos, porque era madre, aunque su papá no estaba, ella sabía que el volvería, en el fondo de su corazón estaba segura de eso.

* * *

 _ **Espero les siga gustando el fic... si es largo, pero es muy emocionante, tanto imaginarlo, escribirlo, editarlo y sobre todo, leer cada comentario de ustedes, mil gracias.**_

 _ **Y puedo cantar... imaginar y soñar ,que escribo mucho y que escribes en mi.. siento la pluma como en mi piel... siento tus manos... como seda el papel.. escribe, escribe, no dejes de hacerlo, goza la esencia, debes creerlo... sentir las letras, oír tu voz, soñar despierta... que somos dos...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia,**_

 _ **todo mi cariño,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	19. Cinco Años

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XIX**

 **Cinco años**

El tiempo pasaba a toda velocidad, un año tras otro, para Candy con sus estudios de la especialidad y sus hijos, no había otra vida que vivir, era completa y feliz, cada día extrañaba más a Albert, idealizaba cada instante y en el fondo para ella estaba presente, sabía que estaba perdido. Con la seguridad que sentía, se llevo a sus hijos sola al departamento donde se sentía como su verdadero hogar, ahí se demostraba a si misma autosuficiencia, los pequeños entraban a guardería del hospital mientras ella estudiaba.

Dorothy seguía su noviazgo viento en popa, a tal grado que ya ambos llevaban una relación mayor, Peter cada que la veía jugaba con ella, hasta ese incidente donde llegó George y le puso un alto completo a su juego atractivo por Dorothy, el cual sirvió para impulsarlo a proponerle matrimonio… esa frase la tendría presente Dorothy por muchos años… "– Bien, me ganaste a la Tía preciosa, pero sigue siendo libre, mientras siga así… siempre habrá posibilidad"

George se había ofendido en gran manera, tenía un guardia exclusivo cada que salía fuera de la ciudad para cuidar a su novia, y otro vigilando los movimientos de nuestro coqueto Dr. Peter, quien ahora era ginecólogo graduado y especializado.

Una noche la sorpresa fue que George se llevaba a Europa a Dorothy y casarse en una capilla sin decirles a nadie, los pequeños ya tenían tres añitos cuando eso pasaba.

Para los amigos de Candy, Victoria y Patrick seguían cuidándose, vivían juntos, se casaron en cuanto terminaron su especialidad, la sorpresa fue saber que estaba embarazada, eso solo a Candy se lo contaron. Pero para la madre de Patrick fue un sueño hecho realidad, hizo cada cosa, cada año que estuvieron en casa, no sabía que su hijo era duro de roer. Sabía cuidar con los métodos naturales a su gran amor, ser el primero y el único en Victoria, hacía que se sintiera el mejor hombre del mundo y ella lo confirmaba con el amor que le profesaba a Patrick.

\- Si Candy, nos hemos casado, ya tenemos trabajo asegurado aquí en el Santa Juana, y hemos decidido casarnos antes de que nazca nuestro bebe.

\- Por fin, mis hijos tendrán con quien jugar… Felicidades Victoria, espero que se parezca mucho a ti.

\- No. Quiero que sea como mi Patrick.

\- ¿Y si es niña?

\- También.

Para Annie Stevens, las cosas mejoraron demasiado, su padre invirtió su fortuna con la seguridad de un amigo, John Mackenzie, fue también el hombre clave que lo ayudo a las inversiones en los corporativos Andrew, su dinero subió como la espuma y Annie Stevens se convirtió en una valiosa amiga. Provocando los celos enormes de Daniel Britter su novio.

\- Sigue viniendo a tu casa, y se queda horas… ¡horas Annie!

\- Daniel, el es un inversionista y es amigo de mi padre.

\- No te hagas, es muy joven y… ¿rico?

\- Su dinero no me interesa, ¡Te Amo Daniel!

\- Yo también, me muero de celos cada que lo veo sonreírte, acercarse a ti, no puedo más, estábamos tan bien cuando vivíamos juntos.

\- ¡Daniel!

\- Cásate conmigo Annie. Por favor, no puedo continuar así, voy a enloquecer.

\- Si Daniel, también me gustaría que nos casáramos.

\- Ya estamos por terminar nuestros estudios, prepararemos nuestra boda, tengo planes de una clínica en New York. ¿Te gustaría vivir ahí?

\- Contigo… donde quieras, Daniel.

No le había entregado aun su anillo, pero esta pareja formalizaba y hacía planes pronto. El padre de Annie, apreciaba a John Mackenzie, era joven y atractivo, pero ya tenía esposa y dos hijos, solo que Annie nunca se lo dijo a Daniel, le encantaba como se celaba, se sentía querida y apreciada. John Mackenzie trabajaba para la corporación Andrew, era un gran amigo de William Albert, un fiel socio y quien se encargaba de tener más interesados en sus proyectos. Así fue que el padre de Annie formaba parte de un grupo selectivo de inversionistas del Corporativo Andrew.

Para Edward, el amor por Candy se idealizaba, en ocasiones sin que nadie lo supiera fungía como padre de los pequeños, se fue volviendo el mejor amigo de Candy cuando todos se alejaron a sus intereses y especialidades, logrando así también incitar a Michael, quien se daba cuenta de ello, al notar como Edward amaba a Candy y como nunca volvió William Albert.

\- ¡Edward!

\- Candy, son las flores que mandó tu esposo. Ella sonreía sabía que no era cierto, que eran una fachada, pero imaginar que Albert le mandaba esas flores ahora que se graduaba de cardióloga, la hacía suspirar más aun. En secreto y silencio se acercaba a él y le daba las gracias, por ser un valioso amigo.

Peter fue enviado a un hospital para finalizar su especialidad, coincidía que lo mandaban a Lakewood, ahí conocía a todas las hermosas enfermeras, la mejor, Rosana, quien contaba con la amistad del Sheriff.

Para Tom, las cosas también progresaban, el infarto de su padre cambiaba todo, ahora estaba vigilado y fue intervenido, poseía un marcapasos. Rosana se convirtió en su enfermera y una gran amiga para Tom, quien la respetaba a pesar de sus preferencias y de sus desfiles de chicos constantes y eventuales. Nunca se volvió a meter en su vida, la cuidaba y aun sintiendo unos enormes celos, los disimulaba al ver como ella siempre lo veía enamorada y como dándole un lugar aun con su desfile de chicos.

\- Hola Rosana.

\- Hola Tom, mira el es Peter, el nuevo doctor de ginecología, estará aquí solo un año.

\- Mucho gusto doctor.

\- Hola Tom, Candy me hablo de ti, soy su compañero y amigo, espero que seamos amigos también.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- ¿Quién es Candy? Preguntaba celosa e incómoda Rosana.

\- Es la mejor doctora del mundo y mi amor platónico. Dijo con un suspiro Tom, al saber que ponía celosa a Rosy. Peter sonreía abiertamente, agregaba

\- El amor de todos, amigo, has fila, ella no solo es la mejor doctora, es un ángel del cielo, si se pudiera estaría en mis brazos y créeme, nunca la dejaría ir. Tom se quedaba con la boca suelta. Pero Rosana se inquietaba aun más. Ahora se enteraba porque entre ella y Tom no se daba nada, por esa tal Candy.

Un par de enfermeras pasaban por ahí coqueteándole a Peter quien parecía tener para todas, el comentario que hizo dejo noqueado a Tom.

\- Señoritas bellas, ya sabemos que tienen un Sheriff que les da emoción diariamente, pero este doctor ya tiene preferencia aquí en Lakewood ¿Verdad señorita Rosana?

Rosana salía de sus pensamientos al notar como Peter le besaba la mano frente a Tom, ella se sorprendía por el atrevimiento del nuevo doctor, pero Tom casi le salía humo por las orejas, ya tenía seis pelados bien definidos que pasaban lista y checaban tarjeta con su enfermera y este Peter ahora quería ser el séptimo, eso ya era insoportable.

\- Lo siento Peter, llegaste tarde, la señorita Rosana está ocupada definitivamente. Ya no tiene un día de la semana disponible para citas con médicos. Los domingos son míos. Rosana se avergonzaba y se ponía toda ruborizada, mientras Tom la abrazaba de lado alejándosela a Peter tomándole la mano que había besado y limpiándosela con el costado de su camisa.

Peter acostumbrado a todo tipo de rivales, sonreía recordando que siempre era así, necesitaban un impulso para defender a sus damiselas. Y más le valía que la cuidara, porque Peter había llegado a Lakewood, y no habría mujer que se le rindiera,mientras estuviera ahí.

En Chicago, Michael se había hecho cargo de la dirección del hospital en falta de Leonard, quien viajaba constantemente a Europa ahora a varias actualizaciones y congresos de avances médicos, los cuales se turnaba con Michael. Cada que salía de viaje, Elroy viajaba a su lado aprovechando para ver las inversiones de su sobrino, quien se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto grande y quien ya no estaba visible ante la sociedad, se rumoraba que estaba casado.

Para Elizabeth Legan, la terapia funcionaba muy bien, hizo un perdón público, por sus actos cometidos, aceptaba la responsabilidad en los daños causados al magnate William Albert Andrew, a quien le negaban ver y le pedía perdón muy arrepentida a su familia y a sus seres queridos. El cambio sorprendía a muchos, entre ellos a su terapeuta quien cada día la admiraba más por la fortaleza y grandeza que había en ella. Meses después de hacer el perdón por televisión se casaba con su médico, quien se había enamorado de ella y estaba muy seguro de sus grandes logros, el padre de Elisa estaba muy agradecido con él, le ofrecía formar parte de sus inversiones, lo cual él se negaba rotundamente frente a su esposa y le decía que eso fue mucho de lo que provocaron daños en su mujer, el hecho de darle más valor al dinero y nivel social, que hicieron cometer locuras a su hija para sentirse aceptada y amada en ese maldito mundo en el que había nacido su bella mujer, para Ronald el orgullo era primordial, trabajaba bien y ganaba lo suficiente para que no le faltara nada y formaría una familia con amor.

\- ¿Es en serio Ronald? preguntaba asombrada Elisa.

\- Por supuesto que si Elisa, de ti solo me interesa el amor que tienes para dar, nada más mi princesa, para eso estoy aquí para estar a tu lado, te dije que jamás volverás a sentir ese vacío que te regalaron desde que naciste. Para mí, solo tu persona es valiosa.

Ronald Lewis y Elizabeth Legan se casaron cuando los pequeños de Candy ya contaban con cuatro añitos, nadie los había relacionado con los Andrew debido a que los pequeños eran conocidos como, W. Anthony A. White, W Alister A. White y W. Archivald A. White. Quienes mejor conocidos como los White, esto al saberlo Michael causaba cierta curiosidad, se ganaba lentamente la amistad de Candy, sin asustarla y comentando con ella el interés por su colega Britany Spencer, una cardióloga asesora y prestigiada dama, quien poseía un enigma en su mirada y un cariño por el Dr. Michael, desde que estudiaron juntos, pero esa relación no dio frutos en su momento, debido a que Britany prefirió a su compañero Logan, quien después se alejaría de ella, dejándola sola y sin aprecio real, al cambiarla por una más joven y amiga desde niños.

Candy al notar el aprecio de esta doctora por Michael, fungía como amiga de ambos, y animaba a la doctora a que le diera una oportunidad a Michael, quien agradecía su interés, cuando el continuaba idealizando a Candy, con la esperanza de que se interesara en neurología.

\- Si Britany, Candy es una chica especial, ojala y se anime a estudiar neurología, nada me será de más gusto que tenerla de colega.

\- Eligió como yo, Michael, la cardiología, por cierto está apoyada por una empresa que ha mejorado los marcapasos en cada avance tecnológico y ella va a la vanguardia, sabe colocar los aparatos más sofisticados, sus cirugías son increíbles, en serio, comprendo la admiración que sientes por ella, también lo hago.

\- ¿Y sabes que tiene tres hijos pequeños?, a los que ama con todo el cariño de una mujer.

\- Supongo que si fuera madre de un hijo de alguien a quien amara tanto, también despertaría el instinto materno.

La vida continuaba, y los pequeños se volvían más despiertos, nadie notaba su modo de aprendizaje, su lenguaje entre ellos que fue todo un idioma interno, su coeficiente alto. Solo la madre. Dorothy los veía como niños normales, y se lo comentaba a George, quien apreciaba cada detalle de los pequeños. Candy cada que conversaba con George a solas, se ocultaba misteriosamente de ellos, asombrado a George, pues no sabía porque, si eran pequeños de apenas cinco añitos, pero Candy contaba con cámaras en el estudio de Albert en su departamento y sabía del ingenio que gozaban sus hijos, de las capacidades especiales que ya desarrollaban y de que a sus cinco años ya sabían escribir, leer y entablar una conversación en un idioma único, ya que los trillizos formaron su propio lenguaje.

\- Lo ve George. Son como yo, no son como William.

\- Candy, esto es un don maravilloso, mira ese pequeño desea conocer acerca del ajedrez a su corta edad.

\- Lo más peligroso es lo que viene, George. Yo… a su edad, perdí a mis padres, mi tía Dorothy apenas y cumplía la mayoría de edad, pudo salvarme de ir a un orfelinato, y me crío a su lado, ignorando ese don que tenía, hasta que fui mayor y como incremente grados escolares, le salve de gastos a mi tía y gane becas de estudios.

\- Pero ahora te tienen a ti, y todavía estamos por encontrar a William, fue visto aquí en Chicago, Candy. Ya estamos cerca, el no nos reconoce, pero ya estamos por encontrarlo, en cambio la investigación de la hija de Leonard es mucho más pesimista, al parecer los padres adoptivos, murieron en un accidente automovilístico, la esperanza de encontrar a la pequeña Mc Crone es mucho más lejana que la de William, que está con vida y que se encuentra velando por ti.

\- Venga George, salgamos por la otra puerta para demostrarle lo que le comente, susurraba Candy al oído de George. Al salir, los tres pequeños estaban cercanos a la puerta con disimulo tratando de escuchar la conversación de su madre con el tío George. - Lo ve. Son mis hijos, y tienen cada uno, una independencia enorme y cualidades muy especiales.

George se quedaba con la boca suelta, los pequeños estaban jugando ajedrez y eran niños muy avanzados, lo ocultaban a la vista de los demás como si fuera peligroso que la gente se diera cuenta de lo que hacían, tal como su madre lo hizo cuando pequeña, ahora estaba viviendo de nuevo su historia, solo que esta vez, ella estaría con sus pequeños.

\- Achie, esa es la tole de malfil.

\- Lo sé, Jaque, Tony. Stear analizaba con sus pequeños ante ojitos, los movimientos de ambos hermanos.

\- Va a tes pasos delante de ti, Tony.

\- Lo sé Stear, decuerda que Achie es el menor. Archie sonreía con autosuficiencia, al aprovechar lo que supuestamente Tony le estaba dando oportunidad, mientras que Stear contaba cada paso y posibilidad, según recordaba haber visto a George y Leonard al jugar en la semana anterior.

George desde el ángulo que lo tenía Candy oculto, estaba emocionado, esos juegos si los había realizado con William de pequeño pero a sus ocho años, no a los cinco.

\- Esto es magnífico, Candy. ¡Magnífico!

\- Y no los ha visto, son más listos que yo, a su edad.

\- ¡Dios! Candy, eso me hace recordar que investigamos la escuela en la que pueden pasar por hijos tuyos, sin investigar al padre, ahí estarán varios maestros son guardaespaldas de William, y cuidaran a tus hijos, además algunos amigos y socios de William, tienen a sus hijos ahí, con este avance en los niños y ese idioma particular que usan, será mejor que vayan al colegio lo antes posible.

\- Ahí, señor Johnson, temo tanto por los maestros. En la guardería mis hijos hicieron estragos con las encargadas, decía Stear a Tony que estaba en la penitenciaría estatal, por estar en los corralitos de la guardería.

La cara de George era de impacto, escuchaba detalles que le contaba Candy, no sabía si asustarse o reírse, como el pequeño mayor creía que por sus avances en su desarrollo intelectual, podía ser una cárcel para normalizarlos y asimilarlos a los demás pequeños. Era inaudito, solo que Candy quería tratarlos de manera normal, para que crecieran como los demás antes que los trataran como avanzados y perdieran así su oportunidad de jugar, reír y ver niños de su edad, como le paso a ella cuando era pequeña.

\- Si ellos tienen planes, dejaremos que se salgan con la suya, Candy, nosotros los trataremos como niños de su edad, los maestros de matemáticas, geografía e idiomas son guardaespaldas de William, acaban de entrar este año al colegio, para no llamar la atención y coincidir con el futuro ingreso de tus hijos.

\- Gracias Sr. Johnson. Quiero que su vida sea más normal que la mía y la de William, que sea una escuela sin tantos lujos, sin tantas complicaciones.

\- Quedamos que me llamarías George, ya soy tu tío, pero me haces sentir mayor y no tardarán en analizar esos pequeños que mi mujer es su tía abuela, y no voy a permitir que me traten como vejestorio, sobre todo ahora que Dorothy está embarazada. Candy sonreía abiertamente,

\- Me lo dijo anoche, esta tan feliz. Ella deseaba tener niñas, y mis hijos fueron solo varones.

\- Pues espero que también sean varones, mis hijos, y busquemos a la niña en el siguiente embarazo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo, por comentar... por las porritas que recibo y sobre todo por soportar mis malas redacciones, no soy muy buena, pero créanme esta peor... :D**_

 _ **Si me dicen sobre libros, es muy fácil criticar... y juzgarte no es mi idea, tampoco es hacerte mal, es saber que en tu mente,**_

 _ **hay paginas en blanco esperando, a que te hagas presente, como yo lo estoy deseando...**_

 _ **Mi sincero cariño a todas las que imaginan y me regalan un poquito de sus ideas al comentar,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	20. Descubriendo el pasado

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XX**

 **Descubriendo el pasado**

En el hogar de Pony, en Lakewood.

Albert visitaba de nuevo el hogar después de haber viajado nuevamente, ya no estaban algunos de los niños y niñas que el trataba con anterioridad, una tristeza lo invadía internamente y a la vez una alegría, porque al menos esos pequeños ahora tenían un hogar. Mientras que el continuaba viajando, tratando de recordar. Estos años, para él todo había sido armarse de valor de manera constante, ya no le importaba ser descubierto, contaba con barba y un estilo de vida que el mismo se había impuesto, sabía defenderse, lo había probado en las borracheras de los empleados del rodeo de Lakewood en dos ocasiones y a él lo habían confundido. Se defendía realmente bien, todos lo notaban, sabía huir como nadie, disfrazarse y ocultarse. Durante un tiempo, pensó que podía parecerse a las películas y ser algún hombre investigador o detective, sus imágenes, sin voz podían evaluar que había viajado mucho, que conocía todos los lugares que no podía visitar ahora, eso por falta de documentación.

La madre María y la señorita Pony, le habían aconsejado que no se ocultara más, que si tenía una familia, debía ir a buscarla, al visitar lugares distintos, podría reconocer su hogar, pero; si no era así, el volvería de nuevo al hogar de Pony, y a su trabajo de siempre. Si, ¿Cómo pudo conservar su trabajo? Sus conocimientos de jardinería se habían multiplicado. Coloco el mejor sistema de riego, programaba y preparaba fases de cada etapa del año. El deshierbe y las flores que había sembrado, eran especiales para sus planes. Las rosas que ese hogar tenía, ahora formaban una valla, esos años, se la paso de ciudad en ciudad, regresando siempre al no recordar suficiente.

En Chicago, vio un gimnasio, el cual estaba en su memoria, vio a personas que jugaban con él, pero no sabía sus nombres. También vio un edificio que él podía entrar, pero ahora fue corrido al confundirlo por el portero con un vagabundo. También se encontró con esos tipos de hombres como los que trabajaban para la pelirroja, puesto que lo observaron tratando de reconocerlo, pero se había escabullido bastante bien.

Encontró un placer enorme en un parque céntrico de Chicago, al recordar a su mujer, con ella abrazada en ese parque, pues durante mucho tiempo pensó que su mente la había olvidado, pero en ese parque, la vio de nuevo y estaba tan cerca de su rostro, todo eso lo escribía en su diario. Donde cada recuerdo formaba una bitácora de confianza, porque cada pensamiento escrito al volver a leerlos, volvía a imaginarlos y a confirmar que eran parte de su vida.

Lo triste fue su último viaje, algo grande sucedió, Albert había regresado al lugar donde fue el accidente, se sentaba sobre la hierba frente a la piedra donde chocaba con su auto hacía ya más de seis años de eso. Al girar para recordar de donde venía se vio a sí mismo, y estaba muy feliz, recordando todo antes del accidente… después de eso. Un gran detalle sucedió. Albert recordó sus pensamientos por primera vez, iba manejando, pensaba en ella… _como te amo pequeña, eres lo mejor que he tenido en la vida… estoy seguro que ajustare para que todo quede cubierto, sería bueno llevarla de nuevo fuera de la ciudad, tal vez al campo, estoy seguro que con ello, recordará su hogar y… se sentirá tranquila… haremos planes…. Le diré que podemos casarnos…_

En ese momento gritaba de frustración, no se había casado con ella aun, lo seguro es que con todos los años que llevaba sin recordar, ella ya lo había olvidado. Esa tarde, se quedaba ahí, recargado en la piedra donde fue el accidente y lloraba tristemente. Ella ya no estaría jamás con él, su bello amor ya no estaría con él…

En Chicago las cosas cambiaban Victoria daba a luz a una pequeña niña, a la cual ponía el nombre de su padre Patricia. Su pequeña Paty, tenía el cabello castaño sus ojos obscuros y… si, se parecía a su abuela, la bella suegra que desde que supo que por fin estaba embarazada, estaba ahí en espera de tener un nieto.

\- ¡Una niña! ¡Una niña! Philip, es una niña.

\- Si, mujer. Por fin.

\- Mamá, Victoria quiere verte pasa a su habitación.

Annie y Daniel se fueron a New York, se enteraban del nacimiento de la pequeña Paty, a la que deseaban bautizar, ahora que estaban casados. Pero las distancias y la nueva clínica de Daniel, no podían darse esos espacios. Terminaban por bautizar a la pequeña Paty, el hermano de Victoria y su esposa.

Annie, también estaba embarazada, pero apenas de unos meses, todavía no se sabía que tendría, sin embargo Daniel la consentía mucho, pues el embarazo no le había sentado bien.

En Lakewood, el ginecólogo se despedía de su año de estadía, solo que esta vez, fue atrapado nuestro medico, la maestra del pueblo Fanny, se había ganado al seductor doctor Peter, así se iba del pueblo dejando la vacante para irse a Chicago donde Peter, se casaría con ella, después de dar a luz a su bebe.

\- ¿Lista Fanny?

\- Si, estoy muy emocionada. Tu madre aceptará que lleguemos a su casa.

\- Por supuesto.

Tom se despedía de la pareja con una sonrisa, al menos una bella mujer había encontrado su destino. Su pensamiento solo de recordar como Fanny, le quito de encima a Peter de poner sus manos en Rosana. Quien ahora tenía una cita con ella, algo más de amistad, trataría de saber porque le daba alas a todos esos hombres.

\- Hola Rosy, ¿lista para salir?

\- Si Tom, estoy lista ¿Le diste los medicamentos a tu padre?

\- Por supuesto, aunque no se los di, el solo se los toma.

La feliz pareja por fin tenía una cita arreglada por el padre de Tom, que ya estaba cansado de que su hijo solo celara a Rosana y no pasara de primera base. Así por fin había una cita para el Sheriff de manera formal. En la mente de Tom, rogaba porque sus rivales no se les aparecieran, pero esa noche tocaría el tema con ella.

Después del restaurant donde cenaron, la llevaba a su casa, ya era tarde, pasaba a la antesala por primera vez, vio varias puertas y ella se reía por como Tom buscaba a alguien.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tom?

\- No sé, pensé que, nunca pasaría a tu casa, tomando en cuenta que tus amigos vienen muy seguido.

\- ¿Amigos? No tengo amigos Tom, eres el único amigo que tengo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y el hombre ese medio pelón que siempre sale abrazándote… los otros dos que… hasta se pelean por darte un beso primero y…

\- ¡Tom! ¿Me has estado vigilando?

\- Yo… bueno es que…

Ella sonrió estaba celoso, le abrazo por el cuello y lo beso. Tom tomo sus labios sorprendido, ella sabía bien, muy bien. Los besos fueron el comienzo de algo que ya no pudo detenerse la noche se hizo larga y Tom se lamentaba el haber juzgado a Rosana, amándola se daba cuenta que era el primer hombre en su vida y que esos amigos, no eran amigos, pero ninguno había llegado a segunda base con ella. Después de amarla, seguro que ya había encontrado el verdadero amor.

Albert por su parte, regresaba a casa de Candy, Pupe y el estaban muy serios, recordar que no estaba casado con su mujer y que posiblemente ya la había perdido, que todo ese tiempo sin recordar no era bueno. Había consultado con un medico acerca de su problema, le había costado muy caro, pero algo lo alentó

\- Mire señor White, si desde que despertó ha estado viendo imágenes de su vida, eso significa que su amnesia por ese accidente es una lesión traumática craneal, según la revisión, usted tuvo varios coágulos que su cuerpo fue disipando poco a poco, por eso recuerda las imágenes, lo que sí es muy necesario es volver a su hogar, ya que la hemorragia sub dural que usted tuvo a desaparecido en cuanto vea sus cosas y relacione su vida con su antigua vida, usted podrá recuperar todo lo que no recuerda en este momento.

\- Doctor son casi siete años de eso, mi vida ya no es la misma.

\- Lo será, tenga fe, su familia lo ayudará.

 _Como decirle al doctor, que ni siquiera estaba con su familia, este llamaría a la policía y posiblemente tendría problemas por ello, así fue como dejo la consulta y agradecía al doctor todo lo que le había asegurado. En esa casa, no había un solo recuerdo para él._

2008 New York

\- Buenas tardes Dr. Britter, vine a ver los resultados de mis sobrina. Tifany Grandchester, daba continuidad a las citas pediátricas de Susy.

\- Pase, señorita Grandchester, ya tenemos todos los estudios, la programaré para cirugía, solo espero que pueda venir la cirujana especialista, que puede hacer esta operación con un porcentaje elevado de éxito.

\- ¿Cirujana? ¿No operara usted, Dr. Britter?

\- Ella es cardióloga, es la mejor en ese ámbito y su hermano me pidió la mejor especialista, estará aquí en dos semanas, todo depende de si puede viajar y será quien intervenga a la pequeña, de no poder venir, tendremos que llevarla con ella a Chicago.

\- Chicago, allá vivimos doctor, dígame su nombre y la llevaré con ella.

\- Dra. Candy White, la encontrará en el hospital Santa Juana, es mi compañera y una valiosa cirujana especialista.

\- Le diré a mi hermano, y estaremos con ella mañana.

\- No podré ir tan pronto con ustedes, pero ella se hará cargo de Susy.

\- Muchas gracias doctor Britter.

Daniel sonreía con ternura, el no podía viajar, tenía una hijita con el nombre de su difunta madre, Annie, quien había fallecido en su nacimiento después de una complicación al dar a luz, su abuelo vivía en Chicago, pronto estaría con él para navidad, ya que la pequeña siempre lo visitaba en esas fechas. Era lo único que tenían ambos hombres de Annie, la mujer más bella, que murió al dar a luz a su pequeña dejando un abuelo triste, un padre solitario y una chispita de luz en la pequeña Annie Britter. Los padres de Daniel, no podían estar con la niña, así que estaba en constantes guarderías. La abuela Britter, ya estaba mayor para cuidarla, así que Daniel se dedicaba de lleno a proteger a su hija y continuaba con su vida.

En Escocia

Elroy estaba muy molesta, sus guardias no la dejaban salir después de que Dimitri se aparecía molesto a enfrentarse con Leonard, sosteniendo una calorosa discusión.

\- Acepto que me dejo por ti, Mc Crone, que fue una zorra despiadada, que tuvo una hija contigo y…

\- Cállate imbécil, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Elroy te amaba, siempre te amo, la hija que estoy buscando es mía, no de Elroy, y… no permitiré que la veas, porque ella no tiene porque soportar esta humillación, todos estos años has sido un imbécil, ella te dejo por otros motivos, ¿a caso ella sabía de todas las mujeres con las que andabas?

En la habitación desesperada Elroy por saber que hacía en su casa Dimitri, que podía querer después de todo lo que estaban pasando, tantos años sin William, ella sin poder viajar a América por los negocios y ahora ese dolor tan fuerte en el pecho…

\- Christopher, déjame salir, es una orden.

\- Sra. Mc Crone, su esposo me lo prohibió.

\- Recuerda que ¡soy una… Andrew! Christopher.

El guardia, no pudo seguirla deteniendo y ella escuchaba los gritos de Dimitri…

-Fue una maldita zorra que me dejo por ti, los vi abrazados… sé que me dejo por ti, y ahora vienes a regodearte de tu hazaña, por fin te quedaste con ella.

\- Deja en paz a mi marido Dimitri. Elroy con una mano en el pecho, enfurecida al escuchar como la había llamado zorra, como Leonard estaba a punto de golpearlo. Apareciendo a tiempo para que no lo hiciera, Leonard de inmediato se alejaba y la abrazaba.

\- Mi amor, por favor, vete a tu habitación, no estás bien, mi vida.

\- Creo que llegó el momento de hablar con Dimitri, tal vez… si lo hago… pueda saber porque su sobrina hizo daño a mi William… yo… tengo que hablar…

\- Siéntate mi amor, por favor, respira profundo, aquí estoy contigo.

\- Dimitri, quieres saber porque me volví una… zorra. Ahora vas a saber la verdad… Aquel día que me citaste en tu oficina, ibas a cerrar un gran negocio… querías que celebráramos juntos… ¿lo recuerdas? Salieron tres hombres del edificio en el que me citaste, uno de ellos, me cubrió la boca, el otro me cubría para que nadie me viera… me llevaron del ahí…

\- Elroy… mi amor, no tiene porque… Dimitri sabía que eso le estaba haciendo daño, no debía estar recordando ese tema tan doloroso para ella.

\- Deja que lo sepa Leonard, tu solo eras mi medico… tu solo eras un buen amigo… no es justo… que él me llame zorra, por ti… cuando fueron varios más los que me hicieron una… zorra.

Dimitri palideció al recordar aquella noche que se quedo esperándola, ese día había hecho un negocio muy importante, esos hombres eran los mismos a los que no les había pagado, ahora sabía que hicieron para que no se cobraran, se habían llevado a Elroy… esos malditos le quitaron a Elroy esa noche. Elroy calmada y tomando aire con lagrimas en su rostro relataba hasta dejar las características en la que la habían dejado, sus ropas sucias, rotas y su integridad por los suelos.

\- Dimitri… me dijiste que serías el primero y último en mi vida… después de aquella noche nunca serías el primero, mi matriz se dañó, no iba a poder ser madre… una fuerte infección y… el padre de Leonard, me salvó. Si, fue muy difícil ese tiempo, más difícil fuer ocultárselo a William y a mi cuñada, ocultarme y dejarte, fue lo más doloroso que pase, Leonard fue mi amigo al hacer las curaciones, el apenas se graduaba de médico, me dijo que… te lo contará… muchas veces me lo pidió… nunca pude hacerle caso… yo… nunca iba a poder darte un hijo. Dimitri se acercaba aun en contra de Leonard hincándose frente a ella casi llorando al darse cuenta de la tragedia.

\- Elroy… mi vida… mi amor, yo…

Dimitri tartamudeaba, ella no lo había dejado por Mc Crone, nunca lo dejo por él y el se había ensañado con él, le había mandado matar a su padre, fingiendo haberle quitado las tierras, y… todo lo que había hecho para deshacerse de él, vengarse, y… había sido por su culpa que Elroy había perdido su virtud y… la posibilidad de ser madre.

\- Debiste decírmelo de inmediato Elroy, siempre te ame, nunca me case con nadie, eras… a la única que amaba… a mi manera… eras la única mujer para mí.

Leonard sabía que no la merecía, que tenía una doble vida y que él se había encargado de los Mc Crone por pensar que le había quitado a Elroy, su mente viajo a su hija, como sabía que la estaba buscando, sabría acaso… ¿el sería quien pago la negligencia y la pérdida de su hija? En ese momento apretó los dientes y se atravesaba

\- A parte del accidente de mi padre, de la supuesta desaparición de mis bienes y de alejarme de Escocia… ¿Qué hiciste con mi esposa y mi hija, Hampton?

En ese momento Elroy abría enormes sus ojos, asustada por lo que mencionaba Leonard.

\- Yo… yo… yo no hice nada, no sé de qué estás hablando Mc Crone.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, por sus hermosos mensajes y ánimos para continuar escribiendo, para mi es muy valioso todo lo que comentan y hasta las nuevas ideas que me dicen... mil gracias.**_

 _ **... Si mis paginas te agradan, tu las puedes escribir... son tus letras las que hacen... de mi vida algo feliz, no soy quien pueda obligarte, pero si puedo decir, que también ansío verte, conocerte y tratarte, como amiga sería bueno para mi...**_

 _ **Con sincero aprecio, una abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	21. Una Enfermera

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXI**

 **Una enfermera**

\- Buenas tardes. Un hombre alto serio y con lentes obscuros saludaba a Candy entrando sin tocar a su consultorio, con la manera de ser al estar estudiando un caso, ella se levanto tranquila, lo vio extrañada, al ver que no se quitaba los lentes.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? El sonrió de lado, _pensando que con esa mirada y esa dulce voz, podría ayudarlo en muchas cosas, pero ahora lo primordial era su pequeña y si ella podría llevarlo con la Dra. White, sería más tarde que buscaría acercársele_.

\- Disculpe, enfermera. Busco a la Dra. Candy White. Ella soltó la boca, _con que tenía apariencia de enfermera, si supiera que el tenía apariencia de borracho levantado a fuerza de su cama para venir a buscarla._

\- Soy yo.

\- ¿En serio? Pero si es usted una…

\- Le he dicho que soy yo. Mejor ahorre sus comentarios, que las apariencias engañan y estoy segura que usted no debe estar ebrio, ni le molesta el sol. Terry se quito las gafas obscuras, con una sonrisa enorme al ver la decisión de la doctora y como le contestaba, este tomo todo sus recursos, ante todo lo que tuvo que pasar desde que entraba al hospital, con esas mujeres tras de él.

\- No quise ofenderla, doctora. Sus enfermeras me vienen siguiendo, y de verdad me urge hablar con usted.

\- Ah, ya. Es usted el padre de Susy Grandchester, mi pequeña y futura paciente, pase, aquí no lo molestaran… ¡Su alteza! En ese momento Terry se quedo frío, que le había hecho para que le hablara así, ya no iba a operar a su hija. Tomo asiento al ver que ella prendía las luces tras de ella, poniendo varias hojas de la pequeña caja torácica de Susy. - Bien, el Dr. Britter, me adelanto todo sobre mi pequeña paciente, si todo sigue como hasta hoy, la tendré este fin de semana internada, el lunes intervendré la primera incisión, haremos un movimiento para que todo salga correctamente, si mis planes funcionan, le garantizo que Susy estará este año en el colegio como si nada.

\- Esta usted completamente segura.

\- Por supuesto. La vida de mi pequeña paciente no es para bromas, la tecnología ha avanzado mucho, si fuese esta operación hace un año, no podría hacerse, el día de hoy puedo garantizar, que Susy saldrá corriendo de aquí, es un mal congénito, o lo padeció la madre o el padre se hereda directo del progenitor.

\- Debió ser su madre, ella falleció al nacer Susy.

\- Si, ya estuve investigando los expedientes y envíe una solicitud de información a New York, pero me es imperativo asegurarle que, no es heredado de su madre, este detalle es directo del padre, usted debió padecerlo y ya fue intervenido, supongo.

\- Doctora, lo que acaba de decir es muy serio. Le suplico discreción con este asunto en particular, Susy es mi hija. Y lo será siempre…

\- No he puesto en tela de juicio su paternidad, señor Grandchester. Ahora comprendía todo Candy.

\- Pero en este momento, sin querer lo ha descubierto, Susana Marlow, me confesó que no soy el padre, pero no me dijo quien lo era, murió sin ver a su hijita y… nadie debe saber este asunto, en cuanto termine la operación…

\- Lo siento, cuente usted con mi discreción.

\- Cuanto me costará su discreción.

\- Me está ofendiendo, Señor Grandchester, le he dicho que cuente usted con mi discreción, tuve que investigar los datos de su progenitora para saber a que me enfrentaba, mi prioridad es la salud de Susy, comprendo su sentimiento y su aprehensión, pero usted debe confiar en mi, y eso no le costará tanto en cuanto la pequeña siga saludable y feliz.

\- Perdone, no quise ofenderla, no fue mi intención, llevamos años tratando de que Susy tenga una vida normal, ella se ha vuelto parte de mi vida…

\- Ella siempre será parte de su vida, todos los niños requieren del amor de sus padres, y usted es el padre de Susy.

\- Gracias, Dra. White. Terry volvía respirar tranquilo. En eso tocaban la puerta y un doctor entraba.

\- Candy, esto es un infierno, todas están como locas buscando al imbécil del actor ese. Terry se levantó de su asiento, poniéndose frente a Edward, al escuchar su expresión, este apretó la boca y se aguantaba las carcajadas. Lo había encontrado y ofendido al mismo tiempo. Candy por su parte soltaba las risas pensando en cómo sacar de ese lío a Edward y comentaba.

\- Discúlpelo Sr. Grandchester, el sabía que estaba usted aquí, solo estaba jugándome una broma, para hacerme molestar, piensa que voy a correr tras de usted por un autógrafo. Que no le cobraré ni un solo dólar por operar a su hija y que me tatuare su nombre en mi pecho izquierdo, como aseguró una de las enfermeras que lo admira a usted.

En ese momento Edward se quedo serio, al imaginar a Candy con un pecho tatuado, y Terry giro bruscamente viéndola a sus ojos, haciendo una sonrisa avergonzado por lo que una fanática haría por admirarlo. En seguida le dio la mano a Edward, presentándose con él

\- Grandchester, Terrance Grandchester, ¿usted debe ser el enfermero que está loco por la doctora White? Sutilmente le había devuelto el mal comentario, pero Edward al quedarse viendo a Candy y bajando la mirada, se sentía descubierto y Candy lo notaba, aclarando el detalle.

\- El es el doctor Edward Miller, cirujano plástico, lo mande llamar para que después de mi intervención, le borre la cicatriz a Susy, y esta cirugía sea para ella solo un sueño.

\- Lo siento, mucho gusto Dr. Miller.

\- Discúlpeme señor Grandchester, estas bromas pesadas no debían ser frente a usted. La puerta volvía a sonar y una dama cubierta del rostro junto con una niña en sus brazos, escondida en su cuello, entraban.

\- Terry, por favor, no debiste entrar así. La mujer se descubría dejando con la boca suelta a Edward, era la joven que hacía años había pasado una tormenta de nieve frente a él. Terry al ver que nadie decía nada, tomaba a su hija con un brazo y presentaba a Tifany, con ambos médicos.

\- Te presento a la hermosa doctora White y al doctor… Mi…ller. Ella giro su mirada, viendo al atractivo doctor rubio, alto y bastante buen mozo, que era Edward.

\- Un placer conocerlos. Susy, ellos son los magos que te harán sentir mejor. La pequeña abrazando al cuello de su padre, sonreía abiertamente, al ver a Candy, moviendo sus manos con sus dedos, como si estuviera haciendo magia. Candy sacaba de su cajón un peluche con moño rosa y le decía

\- Te traje esto pequeña princesa, y habrá otro mejor cuando termine tu estadía en el hospital. La pequeña soltaba a su padre y extendía los brazos a Candy, Edward al ver que todos estaban en la niña, trataba de componerse volviendo a la realidad, tomaba del regazo de Terry poniéndola de pie en el escritorio, le daba un tierno beso en su cabecita y ella buscaba a Candy para tomar el pequeño oso de peluche, devolviéndole una graciosa sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, doctora. Candy al ver que la pequeña quería abrazarla, ponía su oído en su pecho, escuchando su débil corazoncito. Terry al ver como Susy abrazaba a Candy sonreía al imaginarla junto a él, como la madre de la pequeña, que le haría falta después para continuar creciendo feliz, este agregó juguetonamente,

\- Susy, la doctora quiere irse con nosotros después, ¿verdad? ¿Tal vez a cenar?

\- Imposible, en este momento tres caballeros elegantes y bien portados me esperan. Edward sonreía al saber a quién se refería Candy con sus tres caballeros.

En Lakewood

Albert colocaba el fertilizante para las rosas, trabajaba en silencio en la casa, a lo lejos escuchaba la camioneta de Tom, sabía que era fin de semana, sería su día de descanso y pensaba hablar con el de asuntos serios, es decir, chicas, Rosana y el desaire de su amada. Solo imaginaba que podía pasarse de copas en un bar, lo mejor era que se quedará a conversar con él.

\- Hola Albert, te tengo buenas noticias, Candy ya no vendrá este mes, te dejo de nuevo más efectivo, por todo lo que vio la última vez que vino y no te encontró, dijo que le tienes miedo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Eso dijo.

\- No. Pero van tres veces que viene a verte y no te encuentra, la próxima vendrá y te llamará antes. Porque mejor no vas conmigo a verla a Chicago, iré en dos semanas. El menor de los niños de ella, me llevará a su salón.

\- ¿En serio? Dijiste que el menor de sus hijos, no te quería y… comentaste que parece niña, porque no se corta el cabello.

\- Que no te escuche tu prima, si lo sabe, me mata Candy.

\- Y… mi prima te dijo que me llevarás.

\- No, pero si quieres ir a visitarla, estas invitado.

\- No estoy de ánimo, creo que… me voy a resfriar.

\- ¿de ánimo? Pero qué diablos te sucede, si soy yo el que fue corrido por su novia, rechazado por su familia y… ¡Rosy no me quiere!

\- Ahora que le hiciste.

\- Sus hermanos la traen contra mi, todo porque aquella vez…

\- No me has querido contar lo que pasó, Tom.

\- Albert, esto es un secreto entre nosotros. Te lo contaré, con un café y un poco de pan.

\- No traje pan y ¿Un café? ¿Qué le paso a mi amigo Tom? Ya dejo de embriagarse.

\- Vamos Albert, no estoy de broma. Rosana me rechazó porque piensa que me caso por el incidente aquel… y porque cree que me están obligando sus hermanos.

\- Vamos entra y me cuentas.

Tom le comento cuando estuvo la primera vez con Rosana en su casa, como ella pensaba que él estaba muy celoso de sus hermanos, pero en la mañana de ese día aparecieron dos de los hombres que iban continuamente a visitarla y cuando los vio, Tom los sacaba a golpes, desconociendo que no eran amigos de su chica, sino sus hermanos, los seis pelados eran hermanos de Rosana, no se parecían a ella, porque Rosana se parecía a su abuela. Cuando Rosana lo defendía con sus hermanos, después de… supuestamente Tom los había agarrado a golpes.

 _Porque entonces Tom había salido todo golpeado y Rosana tuvo que intervenir pensaba Albert_.

El caso es que Tom se había aprovechado de Rosana según sus hermanos y lo querían obligar a cumplirle, este de inmediato aceptó, pero Rosana no quiso que lo obligaran y se molesto no solo con Tom, sino con sus hermanos, quienes trataron de obligarla, hablando con los otros cuatro y poniéndola en evidencia frente a Tom. Quien aceptaba casarse de inmediato para reparar la falta cometida. A lo que Rosana no aceptaba, recordaba como la maestra del pueblo se iba a casar con el Dr. Peter, por salir embarazada, perdió a su bebe en el tercer mes, y descubrió a su futuro esposo coqueteando con las enfermeras, cuando ella estaba dolida por la pérdida de su bebe. Regresó a Lakewood sin querer saber nada del Dr. Peter, y ya no supieron más de él.

\- Pues… creo que debes conquistar a Rosana, asegurarle que la amas.

\- Crees que todo este tiempo, no lo he hecho, seguimos viéndonos, nos amamos Albert, pero ella continúa teniendo dudas, no me quiere. Y eso que soy el único hombre en su vida.

\- Siempre creíste que tenía a seis hombres más, dudaste de ella desde que la conociste. Me dijiste hasta el cansancio, piensa mal y acertarás, solo pensaba que podrías también decir de mi, que soy un criminal, que soy buscado por la justicia para pagar no se qué tantas muertes y… piensas siempre mal de todos los que te rodean Tom. Heriste sus sentimientos.

\- Albert, tengo que convencerla de que ella es solo mía, de que se case conmigo y…

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Pues eso, que sea mi mujer, que tengamos hijos, que estemos juntos hasta que seamos viejitos. Hacer a mi padre por fin abuelo.

\- ¿Y ella, Tom?

\- Ella me tendrá a su lado para lo que quiera, toda su vida.

\- Estás seguro, la ultima vez saliste herido de un atentado en el banco de las afueras de Chicago, ella dejo su ciudad por una vida tranquila, sus hermanos son… ¿soldados, dijiste?

\- Dos de ellos trabajan para el FBI, los otros dos son soldados y… su padre también lo fue, además porque me acepto en su cama, he sido el único hombre en su vida.

\- Y te acepto, antes de pensar que dudabas de que ella fuera una mujer decente, cuando la pensabas novia o mujer de seis que la visitaban

\- Eso no lo sabe ella, Albert.

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro?

\- No.

\- Tom, si ella fuera la mujer que amo, le diría que no hay paz en mi alma desde que entró a mi vida, que llena todos los espacios de mi pensamiento, que cuando pienso en ella, no necesito nada en el mundo, ni comer, ni dormir, solo tenerla a mi lado, abrazarla, amarla y…

\- Te pego fuerte. ¿En serio, así amas a tu mujer Albert?

En ese momento Albert pensaba en su mujer, en su mirada y en la tristeza de solo recordarla mirándolo como un gran hombre, que tal vez ya murió para ella.

\- Tom, desde que estás con ella, ya no vas al rodeo, no sales con otras chicas, te la pasas en la espera de su regreso del hospital. Dile todo lo que haces desde que ella entro a tu vida, dile que ya no eres el mismo, que cuando sus hermanos te obligaban, realmente estabas deseando que ella aceptara, porque cuando estas a su lado, todo tu mundo es solo ella.

\- Crees que si se lo digo así, como me lo dices, acepte ser mi mujer.

\- ¿Ya compraste el anillo?

\- No. Albert entre cerraba los ojos, pensando en que ni siquiera él lo creía posible. Tenía que ir por todas las vacas juntas, preparado para todo. Si su amor, ya no era posible, al menos ver a Tom, feliz, tenía que ser algo positivo en su vida.

* * *

 _ **Y va de nuevo... muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, esperemos ser más rápidas en escribir, leer sus comentarios, me anima a continuar este y todos mis fics, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **En las pastas de este libro, no veras belleza externa, lee con cuidado y se testigo, de mi mundo lleno de cosas buenas.**_

 _ **Se quien escriba tan bonito como al principio, dándole continuidad, escribiendo muy despacito.**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia.**_

 _ **Con sincero cariño**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	22. Invitando a la Familia

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXII**

 **Invitando a la familia**

En Chicago, una vida tranquila al verlos tan pequeños y tan independientes, hacía que su madre los tratará como pequeños adultos, tal vez era lo mejor, pero ellos se sentían grandes, cuando ella los trataba como sus guardianes, los hombres de la casa, hasta que venga su papá.

\- Mami, ya tengo listo mi lonche, ¿Tía Dorothy cuando vuelve?

\- Pronto. ¿Tus hermanos ya están listos, Anthony?

\- Si. ¡Archie! ¡Stear! Mami los llama. Candy sonrió al ver a su pequeño dar órdenes, mostrando carácter y disciplina, esa competitividad entre sus pequeños, solo hacía que recordara en cada momento a su padre. Verlo estirar el cuello, guardar sus cosas en la mochila y la caja de lápices con la punta afilada, todo en orden. Eso era la educación de ella. Limpieza, orden, disciplina y amor, mucho amor.

\- Vamos Anthony, tus hermanos deben estar en la puerta para salir.

\- Si mami. Al abrir la puerta los dos con media sonrisa mostraban su lonche en mano y su mochila sobre la espalda, presumiendo a Anthony que ellos también habían ganado.

Los triates de Candy ya contaban con seis años, eran fuertes, sanos y demasiado listos, su madre sonreía al verlos tan afines, en las calificaciones siempre con las mejores notas, agradecía que los tres fueran distintos por fuera, pero al realizar actividades, no podían negar que eran educados por ella.

En el colegio particular en el que estudiaban, ya estaban becados debido a que se dieron cuenta, gracias a su Tía Dorothy, que desde niña su madre fue becada en todos sus estudios. Ellos comprendieron que si su mami era becada, su papá era aun más, siempre quedaban compitiendo e igualando calificaciones, se notaba la complicidad entre los tres, al dejar a uno ser el primer lugar por haber nacido primero Stear, el segundo era Anthony, cuarenta y cinco segundos después de su hermano, y el menor por dos minutos y medio Archie, a quien consideraban que ambos mayores debían proteger.

Archie no era para nada débil, solo habían tardado en sacarlo del vientre, debido a una baja presión en su mami, que alteró los equipos, el pequeño era tan fuerte, ágil e inteligente como los otros dos, pero con los años aprovechaba el que sus hermanos quisieran ser los mayores, así se acomodaba en el centro de los brazos de su madre, sonreía al hacerse el débil, pues su madre al notar que lo dejaban atrás, iba corriendo por él y lo abrazaba para alzarlo en sus brazos y que no se sintiera menos.

Los tres pequeños desde que entraron a preescolar vencieron en todo, molestando en parte a sus maestros de manera accidental, ya que terminaban haciendo cosas de grados más avanzados. A sus seis años sus compañeros tenían ocho, aun así podían ir en un grado escolar mayor, pero su madre les decía que con ocho años podían ingresar a los deportes y que intentaran adaptarse a ese grado mientras ganaban estatura.

Anthony era el fuerte, tanto de carácter como de cuerpo, cuando lo eligieron en el equipo de beisbol como pitcher, fue premiado por ambos hermanitos. Asegurándole el lugar del fuerte entre los tres. La realidad es que los comentarios de los maestros los afectaban en gran manera, al realizar juntas de trabajo, maestras y maestros de los triates, comentaban la manera de separarlos, ya que juntos era dinamita pura.

El coordinador de deportes escuchaba y advertía a Niel Logan, para que tuviera la precaución de separarlos en cuanto los eligiera, así no acabarían con los equipos formados, ya que los tres juntos, podían lograr destrozar a quien ellos se propusieran, pensaba el coordinador de deportes por las exageraciones emitidas por los maestros, ignorando que realmente juntos eran superiores y podían hacer grandes cosas.

Alister el mayor, no solo le gustaba los desafíos en ciencia, también se destacó por su habilidad en el hockey sobre hielo para principiantes, ahí podía ser el delantero más importante, era quien sabía dónde poner el disco de caucho con tal precisión, tal como resolver delicados movimientos de ajedrez y usar esa sonrisa coqueta antes de vencer, sin embargo, el maestro lo había dejado de portero, por su estatura aun muy pequeña. Alister sabía que por más que alguien hiciera una jugada extra, el ya la tenía contemplada.

El menor de los chicos de Candy, demostraba por mucho que no era nada débil, solo fingía con sus hermanos, era el seleccionado del básquet bol, tal como sus hermanos este se destacaba por sus maniobras, sus largos dedos dominaban aun siendo pequeño el balón especial para su edad y era excelente al trabajar en equipo, tanto como encontrar las debilidades precisas de sus contrincantes en la primera parte del juego.

Aunque Candy no lograba descifrar ciertas cosas de sus hijos, los conocía bien, ella respetaba a cada uno de forma individual y recalcaba sus diferencias como una habilidad especial. Los premiaba diciendo en que eran buenos y como eso era lo mejor para ella. Les comentaba detalles de su padre, al grado de idealizarlo y para los cuatro, no había fecha, pero si fe y seguridad que nadie vencería jamás a su padre, y cuando volviera, sería el más orgulloso, porque los tres pequeños, eran igual a él.

\- Por supuesto Anthony, tu papá lanzaría la bola y serías su bateador preferido, sus largos y fuertes brazos hacían efectos en cada bola que lanzaba. Con sus ojos azules brillantes de la emoción gritaba el pequeño,

\- Lo ves Stear, cuando sea grande, seré como papá. Stear dejaba las cosas y se acercaba, su madre lo abrazaba y le contaba ahora a él.

\- ¡Oh Stear!, cuando tu padre juegue contigo, a él no le podrás hacer anotación, el cuidaba la portería con tal habilidad que… le encantará que lo derrotes, pero te advierto, no será fácil.

\- Oíste Archie, Papá entrenará conmigo Hockey y no dejará que lo venza. Archie sonreía suavemente como si estuviera soñando, él sabía que su padre era su doble, porque ambos se vestían elegantes, en su mente su padre portaba los trajes que había en el armario bajo llave del cuarto donde los tres dormían, según esto nadie podía entrar porque tenía llave digital y estaba cerrado por su madre, pero Archie tenía habilidades y él había entrado y visto que su padre era enorme, pues un solo saco con marca de elegancia era del tamaño de su cuerpo completo, así que su padre debía medir dos metros o más.

Cuando los hermanitos se retiraban a preparar sus cosas, el se acercaba a su madre y conversaban

\- Debo practicar más, porque de veinte intentos solo le doy a cuatro.

\- ¡Wow! Eso es estupendo, y solo tienes seis, tu padre tenía cuatro veces más tu edad, así que poco a poco irás disminuyendo esa distancia de cuatro vs veinte.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento aquí, dentro de mí, sé que mi papá jugará conmigo y…

\- ¿y que mi amor?

\- También mis hermanos.

\- Muy bien. Comprare unos pompones y los veré jugar a los cuatro. Archie sonreía, abrazando a su madre, en su mente ya veía a su padre tal como él. Y sus hermanos jugaban con él básquet para entrenar. Antes de iniciar los entrenamientos o que los compañeros llegaban los dos hermanitos practicaban el deporte que jugaban independientes, sabiendo entre ellos que si estuvieran juntos, derrotarían con mayor facilidad al equipo contrario, solo que el profesor Niel les aseguro que jamás permitiría a los tres en un partido.

Recibir los comentarios de su madre, era para los triates como leer un cuento, pero este era real, porque al verlos dormir en su cama, si, en la cama que era de su padre, ahí estaban los tres y al centro Archie, para que según sus hermanos no se cayera.

Candy observaba que sonreían al dormir, _al cerrar sus ojos recordaba a alguien que hacía lo mismo, abrazándola a ella fuertemente, después de haberse amado. Albert la cubría con las sabanas, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo de forma posesiva, asegurándose que no se fuera a su habitación, la que compartían en el departamento; que descansara porque era fin de semana, pero al dormir se le olvidaba y salía disparada como si fuera a haber una emergencia. Así al estar en la habitación de su novio, era seguro que no tocaba ir al hospital, por tanto tenían libre para pasar el fin de semana, ya no en la calle como todos los días, sino con ellos mismos apreciándose, mimándose pero sobre todo, amándose_. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras salieron a flote, seguía sin aparecer Albert. Pero en su corazón continuaba amándolo, estaba segura que pronto todo se aclararía, ya lo habían visto y le informarían porque o había regresado.

La cirugía de la pequeña Grandchester llegaba y con ello las complicaciones y los sabotajes no se hicieron esperar, un periodista buscaba una mala nota, así fue que ordenaban, supuestamente por el padre, se hiciera una prueba extra de paternidad. Candy al descubrir la orden, sacaba los resultados del sistema, colocaba un archivo de positivo y eliminaba el documento, advirtiendo este asunto a seguridad interna, encontrando el saboteo y los detalles. Los guardaespaldas de Tifany, descubrían el asunto y llamaron a Terry, dándole los detalles de quien había realizado tal infiltración y como la Dra. White, había colocado un archivo dinámico positivo, haciendo que si alguien lo veía, no tuviera nota alguna.

\- Salvando a mi hija, Dra. White.

\- Digamos que, practicando para salvar a mis hijos algún día.

\- ¿Es usted casada?

\- Así es, señor Grandchester y tengo tres hijos. Terry sorprendido, investigaba dándose cuenta de algunos detalles, gracias a una enfermera de mucha confianza, que lo apreciaba y deseaba quedar bien con él.

\- ¿Le gusta? Pues tiene mucha competencia, el Dr. Henderson y el Dr. Miller la aman desde que era alumna becada de la universidad de medicina, aquí hizo sus estudios, dicen que está casada, pero no es así. Hicieron un experimento y salió mal, tiene tres hijos por accidente, en vez de darle medicamentos a probar, la confundieron y le pusieron bebes, supe que perdió muchos y solo resistieron tres.

\- ¿Experimento? ¿Por qué?

\- Ella es fanática de la ciencia, su beca, sus estudios y… si fuera realmente casada, llevaría el apellido de su esposo, mire.

Mostrándole el sistema al actor, le decía como sus calificaciones eran perfectas, su apellido de estudiante era White y lo seguía siendo, solo que en su perfección, no sabía nada de amor, según la enfermera.

\- ¿Conoce a algún novio de ella? Le sonreía coqueto el actor, haciendo que la enfermera le comentara detalles que se rumoraban.

\- Nunca le hace caso a nadie, es un ratón de laboratorio, se pensaba que sus hijos eran del asesor que tenía aquí en el hospital y hasta pruebas llevaron, pero nunca pudieron comprobarle nada, es virgen. Terry abrió desmesurados sus ojos, _era muy bella, solo un tonto no la vería, su piel nívea, su divino cuerpo y esa mirada esmeralda, definitivamente era la mujer ideal. Si era virgen, el no era un santo, así que le haría el favor de bajarla del cielo y la dejaría a su lado eternamente_.

En Lakewood

Tom buscaba la manera de conquistar a su chica, pero no era fácil, así que sabiendo el problema, Albert intervenía y se presentaba con Rosana, donde al tomar un café comentaba que Tom tenía un amor platónico por su prima Candy.

Albert escuchaba atento a la enfermera que realmente amaba a Tom y aprovechando que él viajaría a Chicago a ver a Candy y a sus hijos, así también llevar documentos de las oficinas locales a las estatales en el intermedio de ver a los pequeños.

\- Imagine Albert, que dijo que el siempre amaría a Candy, que siempre la ha amado.

\- Señorita Rosana, Candy está casada y tiene tres hijos, Tom cada que va a llevar documentos a Chicago, aprovecha y los ve, es como… una hermana para él, le aseguro que es a usted a quien ama. Lo ha de haber dicho, para darle celos, solo que no lo recuerda. Rosana recordaba que Peter estaba ahí, cuando lo dijo Tom, en eso tocaba el tema con Albert,

\- Supo usted lo que sucedió con la maestra Fanny, es muy triste, se enamoró, y él en pleno hospital donde le realizaban el legrado, coqueteaba con las enfermeras.

\- Usted solo escucha la versión de la maestra, pero él se iba a casar con ella, se la llevó de aquí y estaban en planes, ella sabía como era el médico ginecólogo, lo sabían todas las damas y hacían comentarios muy productivos de él, a un hombre no se le cambia tan fácil. Sin embargo, Tom dejo de beber, no va al rodeo, sale de su trabajo y se queda a esperarla, va a mi casa y ya solo toma café para que le de ideas de cómo conquistarla.

\- Quisiera que fuera verdad, me enamore como una tonta de Tom, desde el día que lo vi por primera vez. Pero me da miedo que nos vaya mal.

\- Le comprendo, es su decisión, solo deseaba conocer a la mujer que cambió por completo a mi amigo, antes no lo sacaba de casa, hasta convencí a Pupe de que se quedara conmigo, para que no fuera a visitarme tan seguido.

\- ¿Pupe?

\- Si, es una mofeta bebe, que no pudo resguardarse en invierno, la eduque y es una valiosa amiga, creo que pronto tendrá crías.

\- Es usted un gran hombre, con su barba y su voz, parece un señor de mucha experiencia, debe tener algunos cuarenta o cincuenta años. Albert sonreía, ni el sabía la edad exacta que tenía. Un suspiro y se despedía en el café del hospital, con solo sus comentarios, había dejado pensativa a la futura esposa de Tom. Pues ahora que fuera a Chicago, compraría un bello anillo para proponerle formalmente matrimonio.

En Chicago

En el colegio de los chicos, todo era algarabía, cada niño del salón llevaría a su padre o en su lugar un familiar para hablar de él y que este explicara su trabajo. Los triates estaban buscando ganar muchos puntos, pero eso solo lo podría lograr si su padre estuviera con ellos, para ganar puntos al no tenerlo, optaron por buscar al mejor familiar que tuvieran.

\- El Dr. Miller irá conmigo, diré que es un primo de mi madre. Dijo Alister. A lo que Anthony sonreía de medio lado y agregaba,

\- El Tío George irá conmigo, vino solo por dos días, porque mi Tía esta en Vancouver, y tendrá que regresar pronto por una reunión que tiene allá, todo queda programado con exactitud, tiene libre treinta minutos solamente.

Archie bajaba la cabeza, estaba muy triste, _el solo consiguió al amigo de su madre, Tom, quien les regaló un caballo de peluche en una navidad, tal vez no sería bueno avisarles a sus hermanos, podrían sentir lástima por él, lo mejor era decir que sería una sorpresa, deseando que esta vez, el señor Tom, no comentará que el parecía niña, por tener largo el cabello, ya que eso lo había dicho y desde entonces, no se agradaban en lo absoluto, ese olor a vacas era detestable para cualquier persona_ , _sin embargo buscaba redactar palabras muy buenas para hablar de él y lo mejor era que tenía que ganar muchos puntos, porque sus hermanos siempre ganarían más,_ pensaba Archie.

El desfile de padres y familiares fue largo durante la semana, el día que le tocaba a George, fue tal la prisa, que su trabajo parecía poco importante. Cuando le tocó a Edward, a todos los niños les parecía aburrido desaparecer las arrugas o las cicatrices. Y al final del grupo, dos semanas después, un hombre de botas, llamaba la atención, lo que no esperaban era verlo con su traje, de Sheriff, su placa y su arma, haciendo que todos los niños del salón se emocionaran, cuando Archie, tuvo que explicar quién era, comenzaba así

\- El es mi tío Tom, de la familia de los White, es el mejor amigo de mi padre, sabe muchas cosas, pero lo mejor es que sabe proteger a todos a su alrededor, lo admiro mucho y es un ser humano muy especial para mí, me ha dado mucha confianza desde que lo conozco, porque sé que el solo habla cosas buenas de mi ante los demás, así cuando mi padre hable con él, estaré seguro de que se sentirá muy orgulloso no solo de mí, sino de tener a mi tío Tom en la familia.

Tom se había quedado con la boca suelta, sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarse las lagrimas por lo que Archie había dicho, nunca pensó que fuera un sentimental, al oír hablar al niño, nadie a parte de Albert su amigo, hablaba así como ese pequeño, tan bien educado, y decía cosas tan bellas sobre lo que pensaba de él. Este se doblo y abrazaba a Archie, para después comentar

\- Es la primera vez que me invitan a una escuela tan importante, sobre todo que me tomara en cuenta mi… sobrino. Les contaré de un caso que hace un año sucedió, en el robo de un banco en las afueras de Chicago…

Los niños estaban asombrados de todo lo que Tom realizó para atrapar a los ladrones, al final los metía a la cárcel y el fue herido de bala, pero les comentaba que una linda enfermera lo cuido hasta que se curaba, haciendo que no solo los niños se emocionaran, sino las niñas también, logrando las cinco estrellas que otorgaban al aplaudir y por lo tanto, los puntos extras que le daban al niño que lo invitó, dejando mudos a Anthony y Alistar al ser vencidos por primera vez por su hermanito menor.

* * *

 _ **Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, disculpen que esta historia en cierto modo este causando incomodidad, no es mi intención, tengo más de 200 fics y no me gusta que tengan ideas semejantes entre ellos. Estoy tratando de darle a la historia lo que realmente es, y el porque de todo este tiempo, también agradecerles sus bellos comentarios, se siente bien bonito que te escriban, que te digan, otro capi, que te alienten, aunque no sean muy buenos capítulos, el fic es muy hermoso, los personajes principales son especiales todos y tienen un bello final cada uno...**_

 _ **En tus manos tienes mis pastas, y me puedes leer y escribir...**_

 _ **tu al leer descubres mi alma y al escribir me haces vivir.**_

 _ **No me dejes pensando lejana,**_

 _ **que un día no he de volver,**_

 _ **siempre espero que llegue mañana,**_

 _ **escribirte me da un gran placer.**_

 _ **No espero tenerte cautiva,**_

 _ **al contrario, me haces pensar en ti,**_

 _ **formas parte de toda mi vida**_

 _ **conquistarte me hace feliz.**_

 _ **Un sincero abrazo a la Distancia, si ves mi nombre arriba, al darle clic te llevará a mi profile, donde descubrirás que tengo muchos fics completos. Esperando ser leìdos y comentados, gracias por tu sincero apoyo.**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	23. Espantando Pretendientes

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXIII**

 **Espantando pretendientes**

En Escocia, Leonard llamaba como siempre a Candy, para saber novedades de los casos, así como ponerse al corriente de las cosas.

\- Si, Candy… ya no podemos posponerlo, tendrás que intervenir a Elroy… no me vas a dejar que la pierda, por favor Candy, te lo suplico.

\- Sabe que no tiene que pedírmelo, es la única familia que tienen mis hijos, solo que tendría que traerla o que fuera a Escocia a intervenirla.

\- A los chicos, les agradaría conocer las raíces de su padre.

\- Me harían muchas más preguntas sobre él. No es conveniente aun, tengo mucho que contarle, primero que nada… William está vivo, está perdido y… al parecer sus guardias lo vieron y no los reconoció, me comentaron que trae barba y estaba aquí… en Chicago, eso hasta hace un mes, le iban a atrapar, pero se escabullo, dicen que tenía la mirada triste. En ese momento Candy se doblaba de dolor y su llanto no podía detenerse. - Por eso, no me puedo ir de aquí, el me necesita más que nunca.

\- Calma hija, todo estará bien, que bueno que Elroy no está enterada de nada, sabes su ex prometido ese, el maldito del que te hable, estuvo aquí, la hizo recordar su tragedia, ella se sorprendió más al enterarse que todos estos años, Dimitri se vengó de mi, pensándome su rival, es más, pensaba que mi hijita era de Elroy.

\- Eso, hasta mi Tía y yo lo pensamos por un tiempo, en aquel momento estaba embarazada de mis hijos, recuerdo todavía la expresión de mi tía al pensar que se la habían secuestrado recién nacida, por eso tuvimos mucho miedo, fue cuando tome la decisión de esconder a mis hijos, hasta que apareciera William, y eso que mi Tía Dorothy no sabe que el padre de mis hijos es el sobrino de Tía Elroy, y es al que tanto buscan. Los niños ahora le hablan de él a ella y se emociona, sin saber que no lo han visto. Mi tía sigue pensando que, me habla y nos vemos, imagine que me pregunto la ocasión anterior, si nos estábamos cuidando.

\- Te escucho llamarlo William, y me recuerda la tarde en que se molestaba Elroy porque le decías "mi Albert"

\- Es que no sabía que ella se molestaría, el me dijo que le gustaba que lo llamara Albert.

\- Y que se sabe de mi hija, ¿te comentaron si está con vida?

\- Si. Esta con vida, en la investigación dice que la niña fue llevada al orfelinato de Lakewood, solo que, se quemo hace algunos años y ya no cuentan con los documentos de ella, los padres que la adoptaron y que sufrieron el accidente donde perdieron la vida, aseguran los investigadores que la niña no estaba con ellos, tampoco se sabe si la devolvieron o si se quedo con la familia de los padres. Pero la línea de investigación sigue abierta, porque es un hecho que no murió y está con vida. También me comentaron que hubo un hombre con mucho dinero e influencias que pago para que la niña no fuera devuelta. Ese es el punto que están investigando en este momento, ya que si dan con el hombre que dio el dinero e influenció a que la niña se quedará con él, podríamos dar con su hija, eso también significa que, ella está en buenas manos, y… que debe ser de muchas influencias, ya que el hombre que la salvó, supongo que era su tío o su abuelo, algún familiar cercano a la pareja.

\- ¿Te dieron los documentos?

\- No, me relataron toda la información y que cuando ustedes volvieran se la entregarían personalmente a… la Srita. Andrew.

\- No les dijiste ¿verdad? … que eres la esposa de William Andrew.

\- No. No quiero que mis hijos sepan el nombre de su padre, ellos hacen muchas conjeturas y… lo mejor es no decirles aun.

\- Vamos Candy, son solo niños.

\- Y si lo dicen en el colegio, todos sabrán que significa su nombre W. Alister… Andrew… White Recuerde que tienen las iniciales de su padre.

\- Lo sé, pero tú fuiste la que nos pidió los nombres, no lo olvides.

\- Alister se llamaría Leonard, no como el padre de usted.

\- Ha sido una hermosa coincidencia, no sabes cómo Elroy los trae siempre presentes en su mente, no deja de hablarme de ellos, de si les compras ropa adecuada, de si están creciendo tan rápido como su padre, que los tres son idénticos a él, que el cabello de Archie requiere de un acondicionador que ella usa y que le sentaría muy bien al niño, quiere comprarles todo, dice que no les otorgas toda la tecnología de su padre.

\- Mejor no me haga hablar, usted no los ha visto, ya están en tercer grado, pero su maestra me asegura que… tienen conocimientos de matemáticas de sexto. Creen que… sus abuelos son asiáticos y… que estudian otros niveles.

\- Diles que soy un abuelo muy exigente. Leonard orgulloso se reía al saber que los chicos iban sobresalientes, de solo saber de ellos, al imaginar que le contaría eso a Elroy y que, volvería a asegurar que son como su sobrino, todos unos… Andrew. - Candy, regresaremos en cuanto se estabilice Elroy, te avisare y estaré enviando sus estudios, por si surge un imprevisto, quiero que estés preparada, si es así… te vendrás junto con los chicos, a Escocia.

\- Puedo dejarlos con George.

\- No, está loco con sus hijas, la más pequeña se ha puesto a reclamarle que no la abraza y la mayor que casi no está con ellas, y eso que apenas son de dos y tres años, espera a que se pongan como su madre.

\- Mi tía lo adora.

\- Mientras siga buscando el niño, le seguirán siendo niñas. Dime ¿Ya está de nuevo embarazada?

\- No. George está viajando mucho, y… mi Tía se quedo en Canadá, al parecer hay una ex novia de George o algo así, el caso es que, lo abrazó según mi tía de manera muy insinuante y… ahora hasta las niñas se molestan, parece que la imitan.

\- Eso que dices, me suena muy divertido. Tendré que ir a conocerlas, no hemos coincidido con ellas. ¡Las Johnson celosas! Deja que se lo mencione a Elroy.

\- No crea que solo las Johnson. Los Andrew, son mucho más.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Si tu nunca… ¿o sí?

\- No. Como cree. Lo que sucede es que, Edward es muy cariñoso y… Anthony le dio una advertencia de que no lo quería cerca de mí. Luego Archivald vio a Tom abrazarme y…

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Tuve que decir que es de la familia de los White y es el mejor amigo de su padre, solo me daba un abrazo fraternal. Se han empeñado en investigar a todos los hombres cercanos y darse a conocer como mis hijos en el hospital, como lo hicieron cuando estaban en la guardería.

\- ¿No se han topado con Henderson?

\- No. Pero Edward les comentó, que su padre se enfrentó a Michael.

\- ¿Eso fue cierto?

\- No de la manera en que se los dijo Edward. Simplemente cuando lo conoció, le dijo que éramos novios y… ya sabe, nos siguió aquella vez.

\- ¿Michael conoce tu departamento?

\- No. Aquí solo George y Dorothy han entrado pocas veces, las demás ocasiones, siempre nos hemos visto en su casa, como estoy cuidando que todo siga normal y pago a los empleados, pues vamos en ocasiones los fines de semana, los niños se quedan dormidos y… mejor nos quedamos allá.

\- Sabes bien que mi casa, es tuya, Candy.

\- Gracias. Me ayudaba mucho cuando mi tía estaba aquí, solo que… deseo que llegue navidad y apenas estamos en primavera.

\- Hija, nosotros iremos lo más pronto posible, que Elroy se sienta bien, le diré que hay buenas noticias de William, y veras que estaremos pronto contigo.

\- No olvide decirle de su hija, dígale que esta con alguien de buen nivel social, así ella utilizará sus contactos y darán con el hombre que intervino en la devolución de la niña.

\- Tienes razón, ella quiere conocer a mi hija, dice que todavía recuerda sus balbuceos y sus grandes ojos.

\- Nunca vi las fotografías de su bebe, pero hay especialistas que pueden sacar el dibujo de la edad más avanzada de la niña.

\- Estaba recién nacida en esas fotografías Candy, es más difícil.

\- Pero no imposible, cuando vuelvan me comunicaré con el especialista para ver si nos puede dar algunas ideas al respecto.

\- Bien. Lo que sea, esta noche dormiré tranquilo, saber que mi hija está viva, que mis nietos subirán grados escolares como su padre.

Candy se reía, _Albert no había ido a una escuela, era ella la que había subido sus grados escolares, pero para sus hijos, su padre era Súperman. Y eso, era imposible de superar_.

En un descanso en el colegio, los tres chicos hacían planes, una libreta marcaba x en cada nombre que tenían presentes,

\- Si como no… primero dices, me desagrada y huele a vacas, después lo traes como sorpresa y terminas ganando puntos extras. Mencionaba Stear a Archie al rebatir un problema entre ellos.

\- Mamá me dijo que era de la familia, que es el mejor amigo de Papá, pero mis sospechas siguen firmes, el viene y mi madre se queda sin dinero, por darle todo el efectivo que trae consigo. Dijo Archie defendiéndose y analizando. A lo que Anthony agregaba,

\- Deja de preocuparte Archie, Stear y yo hablamos con él, ya se le aclaró que debería ser más hombre y mantener a su familia él solo, que no espere a que lo ayudemos siempre, que un hombre debe hacerse cargo de su familia y de mostrar el orgullo de mantenerla, no de esperar que una mujer lo mantenga y le dé el dinero de su trabajo, que si es hombre debe casarse y dejar que andar de juegos, que la vida es corta y que a mi padre no le gustará saber lo que él hace cada que viene a vernos, que hablaremos con papá sobre él.

Archie levantaba las cejas, _viendo que Anthony y Alister habían sido bastante duros, con el supuesto Tío Tom, que más bien era un mantenido que recibía dinero de su madre cada que venía a pedirle a ella, con el pretexto de venir a verlos. Que quería a su mamá pero no tenía dinero para mantener ni a su familia solo, con ese olor a vacas quien iba a quererlo pensaba_

Después los pequeños hablaban de Edward, a lo que Anthony colocaba una x en su nombre y agregaba

\- De ese también me hice cargo, Stear, el compañero de mamá se estaba haciendo pasar por papá con las enfermeras del hospital, le llevaba flores, pero ya le dije que ni sueñe con venir a educarnos, en cuanto llegue papá será bastante malo con él. Stear argumentaba

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Que lo habías invitado a la escuela porque Papá no estaba, que no me preocupará que ya había llegado la mujer de sus sueños y… dijo algo de un nombre tifón algo así. Contestaba desinteresado Anthony. Archie sonreía efusivo y marcaba la x en su cuaderno confirmando.

\- Uno menos y quedan dos. En su libreta aparecía el Dr. Michael Henderson, quien por más que lo evadía su madre, el continuaba viéndola con ojos de borrego a medio dormir. Y agregaba Ster otro nombre… Niel a lo que Anthony preguntaba

\- ¿El profesor de deportes? Stear acomodaba sus lentes y rebatía con seriedad

\- Así es, tengo malas noticias de ese profesor, una niña de segundo me comentó que es agresivo y que a su mamá le gusta que sea así, ella una noche descubrió al profesor que fue a hablar con su mamá y escuchaba ruidos extraños de golpes y de serpientes, pero cuando su mamá salía de hablar con él estaba muy feliz, le decía que volverían a verse pronto. Hace poco Mamá vino a hablar con él sobre nosotros y la separación de los tres en distintos deportes, que para ella es muy complicado venir a los tres turnos de entrenamiento, el profesor de inmediato se acercaba casi pegándole el cuerpo y buscando intimidar a mi mamá, pero ella fue más lista, hizo lo que nosotros le hemos enseñado, le dijo que no importaba si nos separaba, que en cuanto viniera mi padre, se las vería con él, pero él se quedaba sonriendo, cada que ve de lejos a mamá la ve como si se la fuera a comer.

\- ¿En serio le dijo eso? Pregunto asustado Archie. Anthony agregaba,

\- Debemos de hacer algo, eso de esperar al pastel de cumpleaños y las velitas, no creo que de buenos resultados. Stear entrecerró los ojos, asombrado y comentaba

\- Siempre nos ponemos de acuerdo para pedir el deseo en silencio, como dijo mamá, que si lo deseábamos con todo nuestro corazón papá vendría, al menos que ustedes hayan deseado otra cosa. Archie y Anthony de inmediato respondían.

\- No. Anthony tomaba la palabra y comentaba

\- Ustedes saben bien que Papá es muy importante y no vendrá fácilmente, todos sabemos a qué se dedica y como es el. Aunque no lo he visto, Stear dice que se parece más a él, porque yo soy rubio como mamá, Archie es como la abuela, por lo tanto, papá es como Stear. Debemos buscar que venga por nosotros e irnos con él y llevarnos a mamá de aquí.

Los tres asentían y en eso en la puerta del colegio una niña aparecía con una hermosa mujer, Anthony dejaba de hablar y observaba a la niña, quien caminaba con una sonrisa mirando hacia los tres y se dirigía hacia la oficina de administración. Los tres pequeños observaban sin dejar de seguirla, al sentir curiosidad por saber a que venían, la mujer parecía modelo de revistas, portaba lentes obscuros y un cuerpo espectacular, pero lo que les llamaba la tención a los pequeños eran los cuatro hombres que rodeaban a las dos damas, con lentes obscuros, trajes fungiendo como guardaespaldas de ambas. Un niño se acercaba a ellos y comentaba,

\- Mi padre se dedicaba a ser guarda espaldas del hombre más importante del mundo, ahora es maestro. Los niños dejaron de mirar hacia la oficina y regresaban la mirada con Evan, el niño de su salón que hablaba con tono distinto.

\- Tu padre es guardaespaldas, no es maestro de sexto, comentaba Anthony al pequeño Evan.

\- Bueno, si prometen no burlarse, ni contarle a nadie, les diré quien es mi padre.

\- Lo prometemos. Dijo Anthony hablando por sus hermanos.

\- Mi papá está trabajando encubierto aquí, junto con otros profesores, para esperar a que su jefe regrese. Lo que sucede es que… Nosotros somos de Escocia, pero fuimos traídos a Norteamérica por algo que paso y no debo contar. Pronto mi papá nos regresará a nuestro país, al parecer ya su jefe esta por regresar y… ya no se burlaran de mi en esta maldita escuela. Archie se iba tras su espalda y ponía sus manos en sus hombros, luego comentaba.

\- También a nosotros nos tratan mal, pero sabes, no debes dejarte, cuenta con mis hermanos y yo para ser tus amigos, mi abuelo fue a Escocia, dice que él es de allá, así que, cuenta con nosotros.

\- Gracias. No le digan a nadie lo que dije de mi Papá, lo que sucede es que vi a esos hombres y… así vestía él antes.

Alister movía sus lentes y respondía

\- Pues debe verse mejor tu padre siendo guardaespaldas que maestro, mi padre, debe ser muy importante también.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y en que trabaja? Los tres pequeños se vieron sin decir nada, Archie que estaba tras Evan, comentaba

\- Es un trabajo importante y secreto.

\- Cuenten conmigo. Yo aquí no tengo amigos de verdad.

\- Nosotros seremos tus amigos Evan. Confirmaba Anthony y Alister preguntaba.

\- ¿Y tú que serás cuando seas grande?

\- Trabajaré como guardaespaldas, como todos los de mi familia. Pero seré el mejor, porque mis amigos están en Escocia y yo, seré internacional, por eso estoy aquí en Norteamérica. El pequeño hablaba muy orgulloso, por fin tendría tres amigos, le hablaría a su padre de los White.

En Lakewood Tom comentaba su experiencia con Albert, al haber venido a participar como invitado de Archie.

\- Ese niño, se parece a ti Albert, habla como tú, dijo unas cosas tan bonitas… _es mi tío, de la familia de los White, es el mejor amigo de mi padre, sabe proteger a todos a su alrededor, lo admiro mucho y es muy especial para mí, me ha dado mucha confianza, porque sé que el solo habla cosas buenas de mi ante los demás, así cuando mi padre hable con él, se sentirá muy orgulloso de mí_.

\- ¿En serio dijo eso de ti? ¿No te sientes mal Tom? el niño piensa que hablas bien de él y tú dices que parece niña, no te habrá escuchado… piénsalo Tom

\- No como crees, Archie es el mejor, los otros dos son bien bravos, me leyeron la cartilla militar, me dijeron que debería ser más hombre y mantener una familia, que no espere a que vengan ellos a ayudarme, que debo hacerme cargo de mantenerla, no de esperar que ella me mantenga, que ya me ven muy viejo y que debo casarme y dejar que andar con rodeos, hasta mencionaron que le dirán a su papá sobre mí.

\- ¿Y qué piensas sobre eso, Tom?

\- Que Candy les ha de haber contado que estoy enamorado de Rosana desde hace tiempo y piensan que no tengo valor para declararme, pero mira…En ese momento le abrió el estuche donde un hermoso anillo con diamante descansaba, le había costado más de tres meses de su sueldo, pero valía la pena si ella lo aceptaba y por fin se casaba.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por animarme a continuar otro capítulo, conversar con algunas de ustedes ha sido muy inspirador y realmente grandioso. Un abrazo a todas aquellas personas que pasaron por problemas en México, nuestras oraciones siguen aquí, y continuaran con mayor fe después de lo transcurrido. Me hacen el día muy agradable cada que las leo comentar...**_

 _ **... Y si soy un libro, abierto deseo estar, para ti son esas paginas, donde podrás imaginar... que te doy entre las letras, todo lo bueno de mi... que escribirte me hace pensar... en conocerte y escribirte más...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	24. Ignorando la Guardia

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXIV**

 **Ignorando la guardia**

En Chicago

Terrance Grandchester, era el blanco numero uno de las cámaras, en las televisoras no se anunciaba nada como él, había participado como el padrino de una película de hechiceros, aun con el cabello enmarañado y mal portado, el actor se había ganado al público infantil y juvenil, logrando lo que nadie podía hacer, hoy era seleccionado para su nueva película una serie muy importante de vampiros y lobos. Desde que Tifany había tomado el control de su carrera, subía como la espuma, eso afectaba en mucho a Joseph su anterior representante, quien ahora se lamentaba el haber dedicado años a la carrera de Terrance y lo había perdido legalmente en todos los ámbitos.

\- Terry, ella es Melisa Roserberg, quiere que seas el protagonista de su nueva saga de cuatro películas, comenzando con Atardecer y luego por Obscurecer.

\- Mucho gusto Melisa, ¿A quién tienes en mente para pareja protagónica? Mencionaba Terry hojeando el libreto con tal velocidad y seriedad, notándose el interés en la película

\- Bueno, Terry, si aceptas pondremos a Karen, ella es nueva en los medios, queremos realzar su belleza sencilla, en las primeras tres películas esta sin maquillaje con un look natural y ella es la adecuada. Terry al verla levantaba una ceja, realmente Karen era hermosa, sin embargo el tenía en mente a la futura madre de su hijita, Candy White y con pensar en Karen como actriz, lo seguro era que sería un arrepentimiento enamorarse de una compañera que podía jugar con sus sentimientos.

Esa misma semana se firmaron los contratos y Terry era anunciado para la saga completa, logrando un éxito con solo nombrarlo como el protagonista principal.

Joseph al enterarse brincaba de rabia, pues todo eso conllevaba una fortuna que él había perdido, estar con pequeñas estrellas no le era tan redituable. Este fue a hablar con el actor, para volver a representarlo, logrando su negativa.

\- Terrance, por los viejos tiempo, nunca te falle, sabes que lográbamos todo, juntos.

\- Joseph no es personal, toma en cuenta que es mi hermana y ella es la indicada para mí. En eso Joseph recibía una llamada de urgencia y solicitando su espera a Terry. Este se retiraba para darle privacidad pero al estar en la misma oficina, escuchaba atento que _Joseph Collins tenía un sobrino y que por fin sería intervenido de su corazón, este respondía angustiado que no sería fácil y que se hiciera a la idea de perder al niño, que nadie sobrevivía a una cirugía tan especial por ser un Collins_

\- Lo siento tanto Diana, sabes muy bien que si nació con ese defecto no es fácil operarlo a su edad. Por eso no tengo hijos, odio a los niños, no necesito eso en mi vida. Que nazcan para verlos morir, es una tragedia.

Joseph colgaba el teléfono y Terry tenía apretada la quijada, _ahora comprendía todo, muchas veces sus guardias comentaban que las mujeres que lo seguían, se colaban por parte de Joseph, que algunas eran obligadas a sostener relaciones con Collins, para dejarlas pasar y llegar a él, recordaba bien que no había estado con Susana esa noche y amanecía con él, debió ser Joseph quien la embarazó y por eso Susy tuvo la falla en el corazón_.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con tu hermana, Joseph?

\- Lo de siempre, perdió a su hijo mayor en una cirugía y de esta no se salva, es un mal congénito, solo los Collins sabemos lo que es la muerte de cerca desde que nacemos, somos muy pocos los que logramos vencerla.

\- Lo siento mucho. En fin, es mi última palabra Joseph, ya no podre dejar que me representes, Tifany se hizo cargo de mis próximos cinco años. Tiene un contrato bastante bueno y… no hay más de que hablar.

Joseph se quedaba molesto y salía con rabietas, mientras Terry llamaba a Candy para salvar la vida de un bebe. Al encontrarla le comentaba lo privado que debía ser este asunto y como deseaba resguardar la integridad de Susy, pero no podía permitir que una madre perdiera a su hijo, dándole los datos de todo lo que había escuchado, Candy se comunicaba con el hospital y solicitaba ser ella quien interviniera al pequeño, trasladándose de New York a Chicago al menor, para que ella diera el diagnostico y operara al niño, por un aviso secreto de Terry, logrando así tener una conversación intima entre ellos.

\- Candy es usted un verdadero Ángel, por favor no se moleste que le llame a estas horas, sé que los rumores suelen ser feos, en mi carrera como actor se siente esa soledad que he notado en su mirada.

\- Eso le dice a todas, Terry. ¿Y le funciona en sus conquistas?

\- Nadie tiene la mirada de un ángel como usted, ni esas bellas pecas desaliñadas en su nariz tan pequeña.

\- Me está usted coqueteando con el pretexto de haber salvado una vida en forma anónima, Sr. Grandchester, así es como aborda a una mujer casada.

\- ¿Casada? Pues fíjese que la investigue y no es usted casada, como es posible que siga llevando el apellido que la ha hecho famosa en el hospital, ¿debería tal vez investigar más acerca de usted?, pero prefiero… mi linda doctora, conocerla ampliamente y si acaso no puedo conquistarla porque usted este apartada para alguien más, podemos lograr una bella amistad ¿no le parece?

\- No me gusta que me investiguen Sr. Grandchester, pero mi amistad la tiene usted, Susy es mi paciente y Brian también, el pequeño primito de Susy, al que hemos rescatado entre los dos, tenga presente ese nombre, tal vez su hija en un futuro se dé cuenta y quiera saber de su otra familia.

\- Gracias por ser tan sutil. Entonces… puedo invitarla a cenar, solo como amigos… me iré a filmar una película y me gustaría antes de irme, despedirme de usted, al ser mi nueva amiga.

\- Esta bien Sr. Grandchester, solo por haber confiado en mí, al tratarse de la salud del pequeño Brian. Los padres están muy felices y ver la esperanza de su pequeño con vida, definitivamente, ellos lo ignoran... pero… se lo deben a usted.

\- Pasare por ti esta noche, será inolvidable, lo prometo.

Candy colgaba el teléfono, abría su cartera y una fotografía de Albert estaba ahí

\- Mi amor, no te preocupes, mi corazón es tuyo.

Salía del consultorio, y sus tres pequeños con sus mochilas estaban ahí, con una sonrisa, pasaban y conversaban con ella.

\- Mamá, la clase de básquet de Archie es a las cuatro, la de Anthony es a las seis y la de Stear será a las siete.

\- Muy bien, esta tarde los acompañará alguien muy especial. Peter Liverman entraba, ya había sido avisado de que los pequeños habían llegado y este al entrar los dejaba impresionados.

\- No me digan que olvidaron a su tío Peter, los vi en el vientre de su madre, son mis chicos, los galanes rompe corazones. Anthony asombrado se iba al frente extendiendo su mano para saludar y sin miramientos preguntaba

\- ¿Otro enamorado de mi madre? A lo que Peter soltaba una carcajada tomando la pequeña mano y respondiendo a Candy

\- Por eso los llaman tus guardianes eh. Pero si son idénticos al padre, ¿que era clonarlo? ¡Mira a este chico! ¿Podrías pedir más Candy? Después doblaba sus rodillas y se ponía a su nivel respondiéndoles seriamente. - Escúchenme bien chicos, yo… conocí a su padre y no es fácil de vencer, el que pretenda a su madre, podría ganarse un destierro completo, estudie con ella desde que inició su carrera médica y ella… es el amor de mi vida. En ese momento atrás Archie tomaba nota sacando su libretita y apuntando el nombre de Peter. Pero Peter continuaba hablando - Y es el amor de la vida de muchos hombres, como ella no hay dos, por lo tanto no haré fila para esperar a que ella me haga caso. Archie cruzaba una línea por el nombre en la libreta tachando al nuevo ingenuo. Peter continuaba - Sin embargo, si ella se decidiera. En ese momento miraba a Candy con una mirada de enamorado y suspirando, haciendo que Candy se riera por como lo había echado de menos. Alister al ver cómo reaccionaba su mami, empujaba a Peter y con el bastón de hockey en el cuello le comentaba

\- Solo recuerda Tío Peter, si no te destierra mi padre, te despellejamos Anthony y yo. Peter soltó una carcajada y agregaba.

\- Debes ser Alister. Amigos, les juro que jamás me acercare a su madre para conquistarla, considérenme su aliado. - Candy pobre del imbécil que trate de acercarse a ti. Espero que su Papi regrese pronto, pero estoy seguro que ellos son los mejores candados que dejo en su lugar.

\- ¡Oh Peter! Te agradezco mucho que puedas llevar a mis hijos, después de sus actividades nos veremos en la casa del Dr. Mc Crone, ahí te podrás quedar, mientras que inicias con el ingreso al hospital, me alegro tanto que volvieras, siento mucho lo de Fanny.

\- No te preocupes, estaba en su depresión post parto y, la verdad me dijo que no me amaba lo suficiente, que siempre había querido a Tom.

\- ¿Te dijo eso? ¡Maldita! Entonces porque jugo a quererse casar contigo.

\- Candy, se caso ya de nuevo, con un tal Rupert Wong, es medio japonés, ya lo supere, pequeña, no te preocupes por mí. Hable con el Dr. Mc Crone, dice que me necesita aquí.

\- Supe también de la muerte de tu mami, de verdad lo siento.

\- Candy, ahora ustedes son mi familia. Daniel también se regresa a Chicago, los dos estaremos de nuevo aquí. Candy bajo su rostro abrazo a Peter y después le acariciaba el rostro agregando,

\- Siento… como que… mis hermanos regresan a casa, tanto tu como Daniel, son más que mis amigos, estoy segura que Edward los pondrá al tanto de todo.

\- Ya lo hicieron, nos conectamos y estamos al tanto de todo, no te preocupes, se que tardare un poco en volver a entrar al hospital. Daniel traspaso su hospital en New York, su suegro lo va a apoyar aquí en Chicago, su familia no tiene tiempo para ayudarlo con la pequeña Annie.

\- Si, me dijo que la inscribiera en el colegio de mis hijos, así podemos estar al tanto de todos juntos. Patrick y Victoria, pondrán a su pequeña Paty en el mismo colegio, las dos pequeñas estarán ahí, estoy segura que mis hijos las cuidarán cuando lleguen.

Los pequeños observaban a los adultos muy atentos, el pobre de Archie, apuntaba en la lista como investigar a Daniel y tachaba a Peter de forma completa. Peter al verlo distraído, interrumpía diciéndoles

\- Con ustedes tres, tendré muchas chicas de nuevo, lo ves Candy, cuatro galanes listos en Chicago para conquistar.

\- No debiste decirles eso, estoy segura que todas las maestras del colegio sabrán pronto de ti. Peter hacía una hermosa sonrisa, volver a Chicago, junto a sus amigos, le daba la paz que hacía varios años no lograba encontrar; ver a los hijos de Candy, le dio una parte de alegría, había perdido un bebe de tres meses de gestación, con una mujer que realmente no lo amaba.

Anthony al verlo y escucharlo se tranquilizaba, definitivamente ni su madre ni él, serían pareja, pero lo que más le gustaba era saber que el tal Tío Peter podría decirles algo acerca de su papá.

Para Peter era más que claro lo que había hablado con Candy, los pequeños eran muy listos, ya se lo estaban demostrando al mundo, al tener seis años y cursar el tercer grado, donde todos los chicos de ese grado no tenían las habilidades de sus pequeños. Para los compañeros de Candy, se daban cuenta que por fuera no tenían un ápice de su compañera, pero al actuar, y hablar era para ellos como tener a su compañera en pequeños.

Una de las cualidades de ellos muy clara para su madre era la ceja de cada uno de triates, al molestarse, o sentirse contraídos, levantaban una ceja y fruncían la otra viéndose de manera idéntica al padre, ese gesto en definitiva era también de los Andrew, tanto la Tía como el padre de Albert poseían esa forma de intimidar o bien de esperar lo peor de su carácter. Cuando Candy lo descubrió en vez de causar el temor que solían causar los Andrew, ella los veía con ternura, casi aguantando la risa, en espera de verlos explotar o enfadarse de manera muy distinta cada uno.

Pues para Archie su manera de enojarse no era visible al contrario se esperaba un golpe certero en alguna actividad, ya sea en el juego o bien en las tareas superando en algo a quien lo hizo enfadar. Mientras que en Alister, era tramar algo, tangible y claro que pudiera exhibir a su contrincante. Sin embargo para Anthony, no había medias tintas, ese pequeño si explotaría soltando el golpe directo y sin escalas, ya sea en una trampa, en un juego de palabras o en sí, buscar que su oponente besara el piso. Candy notaba que eran muy cuidadosos, estaba feliz porque por fin habían aceptado los tres a un compañero, un niño al que todos hacían menos por no mostrar las cualidades de presunción de los niños que poseían padres de clase alta, eso para ella, era como un regalo, pues al menos su mejor amigo no era un niño con cualidades desdeñosas u ofensivas. Además que el amiguito era hijo de un profesor.

Para el pequeño Evan tener tres amigos de un solo paso, sin decirle a su padre que ya les había comentado que su trabajo real era el de guardaespaldas, era genial, porque su madre se sentía mal al no ser tomada en cuenta por ninguna de las madres de los pequeños compañeros de su hijo. Para el Profesor Bruce Cameron, quien estaba ahí ya desde dos años, era insólito el haberse escondido cuando vio llegar a Tifany Grandchester y advertir a dos de sus compañeros Alec y Calem, quienes también recibieron órdenes de esconderse en un colegio infantil sin saber en qué momento aparecería ahí el jefe, pues por ordenes de George Johnson debían estar dentro del colegio desde tiempo atrás, sin aparecer en todos esos años William Albert Andrew. Los tres ignoraban quienes eran los White, solo recibieron órdenes de estar dentro porque ahí estarían su jefe pronto.

Para George Johnson al estar embarazada Dorothy, sus proyectos fueron trastocados uno tras otro, cuando mando a los tres guardias directos de la seguridad de William Albert Andrew sin órdenes precisas, sus demás compañeros se burlaban de los tres, mientras que todos los demás estuvieron trabajando al cuidar directamente a la Srita Andrew, quien ahora era la Sra. Mc Crone.

Ya pasaban siete años de la desaparición del magnate, los tres supuestos profesores estaban molestos al no encontrar a su jefe y la vez que lo vieron en Chicago, se quedaron absortos al no creer posible como vestía y traía una barba tan abúndate y descuidada, como jamás se había visto. Cuando brindaron el informe, sus compañeros los tildaron de locos desesperados por justificar su trabajo y regresar a ser guardaespaldas de nuevo. Pero para los tres falsos profesores, ahora estaba claro que su jefe estaba con ellos y no con los que cuidaban las mansiones en Escocia, Lakewood y New York.

\- Alec, ¿no lo has vuelto a ver?

\- No. Pero si me preocupe mucho cuando Bruce nos dio la señal de escondernos al ver entrar al colegio a Tifany y sus guardaespaldas, no sabía de la existencia de esa niña Grandchester. Bruce tomaba su café y comentaba.

\- Es hija del actor, no sé porque la trajeron aquí, si su padre está casi siempre en otra ciudad, pero eso muestra que estamos en el punto más importante. Ya estuvo cerca el jefe y no nos reconoció, hice una foto a lápiz de él, no quise dársela al FBI, prefiero que solo nosotros tres la tengamos, estoy seguro que pronto lo tendremos cerca, esa mirada era de miedo. William Andrew, algo que no conoce es el miedo, debe estar protegiendo algo o a alguien, no comprendo porque huyó de nosotros. Calem agregaba,

\- Johnson comentó que si se golpeo la cabeza como sospechan, pudo haber perdido la memoria. Bruce hizo una sonrisa y agregó

\- Ya les comente que mi Evan ya hizo por fin amigos, esos pequeños diablos hijos de soberbios, me lo hicieron menos mucho tiempo y hoy… llegó a casa con su madre gritando que tiene los mejores tres amigos del mundo. Son los White, de los que hablan los maestros de jardín de niños, esos a los que les tienen miedo y que el coordinador de deportes no los quiere juntos. Pues ojala y le enseñen algo a mi hijo, para que también en vez de miedo le den respeto. Pobre mi chico, extrañaba tanto a sus amigos de Escocia.

\- Mi hija también comenta que son muy groseros algunos niños con ella, pero está en el salón de Calem, así que me siento más tranquilo.

\- Es una buena niña, Alec, pero quiere irse a Escocia. Ayer les conté de los selkies y ella fue la más emocionada en la clase. Después hablaré de Brownies en la clase de literatura, veras que ira muy contenta a casa.

Los tres guardias al desconocer quienes eran los White, solo pensaban que estaban ahí, porque pronto iba a aparecer la oportunidad de encontrar a William, pero ese error fue uno de los que cometió Johnson al estar distraído con Dorothy y su embarazo, que olvido decir que los hijos de William estarían ahí, esto porque nadie sabía de su existencia, sería de forma verbal como se los contaría, pues no debía haber nada escrito sobre Candy y sus chicos.

Al ver a Tifany y sus guardaespaldas, se sintieron incómodos, y casi descubiertos, pero se enteraron que la hija de los Grandchester estaría en ese colegio, así que buscaban ahora cubrirse un poco y cambiarse de aspecto para no ser reconocidos por los guardias que ya estarían de manera frecuente al ir por la pequeña.

* * *

 _ **Y para iniciar la semana... un capítulo más dándole velocidad y comentarles que este fic no termina con la aparición de Albert.. gracias por la sugerencia, pero cuando creas en tu imaginación un fic... sabes que los personajes deben tener su espacio... y esto espero que se ponga mejor... esa es la idea de leer un fic... que valga la pena cada letra.**_

 _ **Si te cuento los detalles, no me los vas a creer.. soy autentica en mi talle... y en lo que puedo ofrecer...**_

 _ **no es tinta, ni es aire... lo que suelo escribir... es imagen constante de que quiero ser feliz...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	25. Publicidad Engañosa

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXV**

 **Publicidad engañosa**

En Lakewood, Tom se armaba de valor y siguiendo las instrucciones de Albert, organizaba algo romántico en el hogar de Rosana, donde ambos ya eran pareja muy formal y sostenían relaciones fuera del matrimonio, ahora con ese anillo, le exigiría que de continuar la relación sería bajo sus términos, o bien se terminaría de una vez por todas, aun con todo el amor que Tom tenía por Rosy.

\- Hola mi amor, ¿llegaste antes? Preguntaba observadora Rosana, al notar velas tras Tom.

\- Si. Tengo algo para ti. En ese momento Tom abrazaba a Rosy y la guiaba al comedor con velas encendidas, al destaparle los ojos, ver la cena romántica y una botella de champagne carísima que Albert le había recomendado, todo se fue dando tal como podía ser, un sueño hecho realidad, al terminar la cena, el postre contenía el regalo especial con el que cerraría la noche a favor o en contra, como ella decidiera en ese momento.

\- Te gustaría que formemos una pareja para toda la vida, en las buenas y en las malas, como Dios manda… Tom se arrodillaba tomando del postre, el anillo y Rosy gritaba emocionada el esperado sí, lanzándose encima de Tom, quien no esperaba la efusividad y fueron a dar al suelo, donde en vez de ponerle el anillo la besaba intensamente, porque al fin había aceptado. Al terminar el beso, se sentaban en el piso, y Tom le ponía el anillo asegurándose que pusiera fecha para la boda lo más pronto posible.

En Chicago, un desesperado actor veía el reloj, como era posible que la cita fuera al salir del hospital, que no pensaba cambiarse, iría con bata médica a la cena, no podía ser posible lo que estaba haciendo, el que se esmero en su arreglo y ella, que le sale una urgencia y regresa al hospital de nuevo, pero el plan ya estaba trazado, esa noche jamás se olvidaría, no solo para Candy, sino para todo el mundo, pues definitivamente Terry tomaba medidas radicales, al saber que ella tenía hijos por la soledad en que vivía, no tenia pareja, de virgen, era un cuento, pero de que contaba con su apellido de soltera y se hizo madre de tres niños, posiblemente hasta eran adoptados, puesto que ninguno se parecía a ella, según el informe que le ofreció su investigador. Al no poder encontrar nada de ella, de su vida antes de llegar a ser estudiante de medicina, lo único es que nadie tenía una información filial completa, esto eras extraño según el investigador, pero para el actor, era una oportunidad como ninguna.

\- ¿lista preciosa?

\- Así llamas a todas tus amigas.

\- No a todas.

\- Tengo un amigo, acaba de volver de fueras de la ciudad y… es muy parecido a ti. Terry se molestaba un poco, como podía compararlo con una migo y parecido en que pensaba con cierto disgusto.

\- ¿Y es alguien de quien deba preocuparme?

\- No. Es un amigo igual que tu, dijiste que esta cena era como amigos, iras a filmar una película ¿a dónde?

\- Realmente es… en Washington, no es muy lejos de aquí, pero estaré un tiempo fuera, espero que… mi hija se lleve bien con tus niños.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mi hija está en el mismo colegio que tus hijos. Deben estar en el mismo salón supongo.

\- Lo dices ¿por la edad de ellos?

\- Por supuesto, se que los tres pequeños tienen… seis años y Susy también, así que, estoy seguro que serán buenos amigos.

\- ¿Lo crees? En lo que tienen ahí en la escuela han hecho más amistad con niños mayores que con su salón de clases, bueno eso hasta hace poco, ya cuentan con un amigo que los aprecia.

\- ¿Un amigo? ¿Son niños problemáticos?

\- Por supuesto que no. Son mis hijos, y… no son problema para nadie, es solo que, no son igual a otros niños.

El rostro de Terry era de decepción _, Candy tenía niños con problemas, pero una madre jamás lo admitiría, esperaba no desilusionar a Susy, el había hablado con ella, sobre la doctora y su interés por ella, quedaron claros en que era buena persona y que la conocerían más, solo estaba Susy por conocer a los hijos de la doctora, pero con eso que estaba aclarando Candy de que no tenían muchos amigos, lo seguro era que Susy se desilusionaría pronto, serían niños medio distraídos, un poco desaliñados. Susy tan perfecta y armoniosa, no se llevarían bien con los tres chiflados, aunque tuviera la paciencia del mundo_. Caminaban al auto y los guardaespaldas del actor cuidaban de subir a Candy quien llevaba su bata en el regazo una chalina cubría su espalda y su bolso al frente no dejaba ver absolutamente nada.

Al llegar al restauran después de un camino de pensamientos contrariados, Terry se armo de valor _pensando que pondría a un guardaespaldas a vigilar que esos niños no se le acercaran mucho a Susy, que si eran traviesos, los metería a clases de baile y si de plano no se corregían, los enviaría a un internado militar. Para que cuando estuvieran mayorcitos cuidaran de su hermanita Susy_.

Candy por su parte, estaba distraída con el paciente que acababa de atender y después pensaba como tratarían los niños a Peter después de sus clases, en cuanto saliera del restauran Terry la dejaría con ellos, en la casa del Dr. Mc Crone. Tomo su teléfono y marcaba al celular de Peter, a lo que este sonriendo le respondía

\- Son unos chicos excelentes, los entrenadores son unos desgraciados, pero ellos saben tolerarlos.

\- ¿En serio tan malos son? Terry en ese momento salía de sus pensamientos y escuchaba a Candy cuando prestaba más atención. Peter comentaba que los entrenadores eran demasiado duros para los pequeños de seis años, que estaban con niños de ocho y que no era justo para los pequeños, Candy le respondía

\- Lo sé, pero se irán acostumbrando. Deben aguantarlos, para eso es que van a la escuela. Bueno te veo en un rato Peter, si tienen sueño, ellos saben qué hacer, no les digas nada de mí. Cortaba la llamada y Terry la veía con ternura, pensaba que esos niños eran insufribles y acabarían con su ternura, pero lo que les hacía falta era un padre y el estaba ahí para ellos, un poco de mano dura y firme y esos niños respetarían como que eran tan malos, en que serían tan malos.

\- Candy, hablabas de tus hijos.

\- Si, están con Peter, se están llevando bien con él, es solo que…

\- No te preocupes Candy, ahora que conozcan a Susy, se llevaran bien con ella. Y veras que cuando regrese, saldremos todos juntos.

\- Terry lo que sucede es que ellos no van en el mismo grado, ellos… Terry notaba pena en Candy y no quería que se deprimiera así que mejor le cambiaba el tema, lo seguro es que los niños iban retrasados y no estarían con su hija.

\- Deja de preocuparte, no digas nada, esta noche es nuestra, veras que la cena te encantará y…

El hizo una sonrisa muy seductora, una señal y todo estaba preparado, otra señal y sus guardias aceptaban dejarlos solos, uno de ellos hacía una seña y Terry asentía, todo estaba bien planeado, esa noche cambiaría la vida de Candy y él… también cambiaría todo, ya no importaba como fueran esos niños, lo importante es que ahora contarían con él para guiarlos y educarlos. Una mano y el mejor vino aparecía a su disponibilidad, Candy recordaba ese vino, lo tenía en la gaveta del departamento, Albert conocía de muy buenos vinos, el la había enseñado a revisar el año y su sabor a distinguirlo y saborearlo, ver la botella hizo recordar la noche en que bebió una de ellas, estaban en el hotel y…. Candy se ruborizó por completo al recordar, a lo que Terry hizo una sonrisa satisfecha al lograr impresionar a Candy.

\- ¿Te gustan los buenos vinos? este es un…

\- Si lo sé y es de hace ochenta y dos años, es muy buen vino, tengo uno en el departamento.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Acostumbras a tomar seguido de estos vinos?

\- No hace más de siete años que no tomo un vino, pero recuerdo bien este tipo de vino y es uno muy bueno y de muy buen gusto.

\- Me alegro, haber acertado al elegirlo.

\- Gracias, todo está delicioso.

\- Y eso que no has probado lo mejor.

\- ¿Hay más? Realmente estoy servida.

\- Solo espera un poco más, te dije que esta noche… sería inolvidable.

Candy se quedo seria, el tono ya estaba siendo demasiado seductor para llevarse así con ella, lo mejor era no dar pie a malas interpretaciones, terminaría la cena y se acababa esta situación, lo mejor era marcharse ya, tenía que llevar a los chicos a clases temprano y todavía faltaba recogerlos de la casa del Dr. Mc Crone y llevarlos al departamento.

La seriedad y la prisa de Candy fue notoria para Terry, pero la sorprendería en gran escala, definitivamente a lo que al salir, sin previo aviso, le tomo el rostro y le plantaba un beso en sus labios, Candy estaba asustada, le dio un pisotón, después su mano se plasmo en su rostro y para finalizar, hizo la seña a un taxi para irse sin explicar, ni esperar explicaciones. Candy portaba un bello vestido corto, taconcitos y su bata ya había sido guardad en su bolso, disgustada se alejaba y ahora sabía de los planes del actor, para él todo era fácil, no podía haber una amistad limpia, todos estos años siempre conservaba a sus amigos, gracias a su manera tan respetuosa y acertada de tratarlos, pero eso, definitivamente era injusto, salvar la vida de un niño para cambiarlo por una cita, era frívolo y desagradable.

Terry se quedaba impactado, los fotógrafos se acercaban a él para pedir indicaciones, el guardaespaldas respondía al no contestar nada el actor, este le preguntaba a él.-

\- Señor, hacemos lo planeado. Terry, distraído y sin poder entender porque lo había rechazado, solo hizo con la mano una seña de haz lo que quieras, ya no le importaba, _tenía que pedir una disculpa, debía dar una explicación, no había otro hombre, porque lo rechazaba_.

El guardia veía correr las fotos en un disco de la cámara fotográfica y señalaba una, de cada toma de cada cámara que había en ese momento, de los cuatro fotógrafos contratados para sorprenderlos y anunciar la conquista del actor. En ese momento los demás guardaespaldas borraban las demás tomas, dejando solo el beso bien plantado y la toma de los labios unidos románticamente entre la pareja.

Candy por su parte, solo pensaba _en no volver a verlo jamás, buscaría hablar con la cardióloga compañera de Michael, para que continuara cualquier trato con los Grandchester, se alejaría de terminantemente de él, explicaría bien lo necesario y no volvería a tener trato con él_.

En Lakewood, Albert estaba triste, _no sabía que lo tenía de esa manera, solo lo invadía una tristeza repentina, tal vez su situación y tener que aceptarla, tal vez la felicidad de Tom, le daba nostalgia de no tener el a su amada, o tal vez lo era todo_.

\- ¿Para cuándo es tu boda?

\- Ella dijo que cuando yo quisiera, y por mi seria mañana mismo, pero mis cuñados me matan si no los invito, tres ya están casados y… quieren que sus hijos estén en la boda, por eso le diré a Candy que, traiga a tus sobrinos, así también habrá niños de mi parte.

\- ¿Mis sobrinos?

\- Si, los hijos de tu prima Candy.

\- Ah. Si. Supongo que lo haces por el pequeño que te aprecia mucho.

\- Por supuesto y a él lo quiero junto a mí, en el frente del altar, tu serás mi padrino y Archie es mi mejor amigo, así que… lo haré sentir estrella de la boda.

\- ¿Tu padrino?

\- No te preocupes, rentaremos los trajes juntos, sé que no eres de mucho dinero, así que todo lo tengo contemplado.

\- No es eso, es que… no recuerdo haber sido padrino antes.

\- Vamos Albert, gracias a ti, mi Rosy me acepto, ella me contó que fuiste a hablarle de mi al hospital y… te la debo, esto que hiciste por mí, jamás lo olvidaré.

\- Vamos Tom, realmente no hice nada…

\- Decirle todo lo que siento y hago desde que está a mi lado, ¿No es nada? Por favor Albert, gracias a tu intervención, el si, ya estaba listo, ella se me echo encima literalmente, caímos juntos al piso y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Eso ya no se cuenta amigo, solo espero que… no vaya a… ya sabes… no nos hemos estado protegiendo y… no importa… lo mejor es que la amo y me ama, y… ¡Nos amamos!

Albert levantaba una ceja _pensando en conjugar los verbos, para Tom tomar la palabra literalmente, había sido bueno, pero de ahí… se le iban las palabras cuando ponía sus ojos en sus recuerdos con Rosy… Tom parecía cada día más enamorado lo mejor era que ya por fin se casaba, ahora se acabarían las visitas, el se convertiría tal vez en un futuro en padrino del hijo de Tom, y de su vida anterior, ya nada había, los años pasaban y continuar en la espera reconocer lugares que solo olían a peligro, tal vez era un matón recordaba como los tres hombres lo habían visto, como si, les debiera dinero o algo por el estilo, puesto que salieron tras el cómo, asustados. Sería tan malo antes, que no era bueno, recordarse a sí mismo_. Tom le dio una palmada y este preguntaba

\- ¿Sus padres también vendrán?

\- No, ella no tiene padres, su padre murió cuando ella apenas tenía doce, y su madre murió cuando se hizo enfermera, pero ella se encargo de cuidar de mis cuñados, porque dicen que gracias a mi Rosy, ellos están casados, que si no… pero ahora les vamos a ganar a tres de sus hermanos… ahora los dos juntos nos encargaremos de que esos se casen también y no anden de empalagosos con sus hermana.

\- Tom, no pienses así, ellos siempre serán su familia.

\- Si pero se comportan como sus novios.

\- Eso solo para ti, eres el único que lo pensaba.

Por la mañana Candy llevaba a sus chicos al colegio, la gente la observaba curiosa y se hacían murmuraciones, Evan le presentaba a su madre, a sus nuevos amigos y a Candy.

\- Buen día Sra. White, son la mamá de Evan.

\- Mucho gusto, mis niños me hablan muy bien de su hijo, lo consideran su mejor amigo

\- Me alegro. La gente continuaba viendo a Candy a lo que ella preguntaba,

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me ven así? El profesor y padre de Evan salía tras de ellas y le respondía con un periódico.

\- Tal vez sea por esto del actor, Candy se cubría la boca de susto y se le bajaba el color de su piel aun más, Bruce la detuvo de su espalda al pensar que se desmallaría y ella apretó los ojos y agregaba.

\- Anoche ese tonto me robo un beso, le dio un buen golpe, ahora veo que lo tenía planeado, pobres de mis niños, que vergüenza, que voy a hacer. Bruce al ver como ella estaba a punto de llorar le dijo

\- Puedo ayudarla, si lo desea señora, déjeme investigar. Anthony y Alister corrían regresando de la puerta a su madre gritando

\- Mamá ¿Que hizo Grandchester? ¿Quién es él? Candy se doblo màs debajo de su altura y les respondía

\- Oigan bien esto, esa foto es una mentira, yo no permití eso, ese hombre es un actor y… en ocasiones hacen montajes de personas, les aseguro que no paso nada, soy quien opero a su hija, ustedes saben que… no me involucro con pacientes, ni son mis amistades, este asunto, no debió pasar yo…

Bruce veía como Candy se le brotaban las lagrimas ante sus hijos, este decidió ayudarla

\- Amigos, pónganme atención, esta tarde hare una investigación de lo sucedido, estoy seguro que les traeré información, su madre es una dama muy buena y… se ve que los quiere mucho simplemente recortaron dos imágenes y las unieron, no se preocupen, no hagan caso de lo que digan los demás.

Atrás llegaba Archie con lagrimas molesto y agregaba,

\- Ese actor quiere a mamá, ahora con esta foto vendrá mi papá y lo pondrá en su lugar. Candy vio como Archie tenía un pedazo de periódico, Anthony lo tomaba y Alister movía sus lentes observándolo, giraba hacia Bruce y le respondía

\- Profesor, nos ayudaría a limpiar el honor de mi madre, no es el primer tipo del que nos hacemos cargo. Anthony agregaba

\- Le diré a mi abuelo que le pague por sus servicios, el ahora está en Escocia. Bruce se asombraba de cómo Anthony levantaba una ceja y se parecía tanto a William, este preguntó

\- Por supuesto que les ayudaré, ¿Como se llama tu abuelo?

\- Mc Crone, Leonard Mc Crone. Bruce, se doblaba y abrazaba a Anthony, le veía de nuevo y ahí estaba él, William Andrew estaba en ese niño, Alister se quito los lentes limpiándolos por las lagrimas y preguntaba

\- Profesor ¿Conoce usted a nuestro abuelo? Bruce lo vio sin los lentes _y eran muy parecidos su rostros, esos niños eran los hijos de su jefe, ahora comprendía todo, por eso los mandaba Johnson ahí_.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por la espera, cada vez mejor encaminado este fic, no me maten... es parte de la trama, deseando que les guste y que les sea agradable, léalo despacio y bien, porque no soy escritora, y... puede que se revuelvan en ocasiones, pero tratare de ser mas explicita._**

 ** _.. De las páginas más lindas... quisiera formar parte, para que siempre en tu mente, me llevases junto a ti,_**

 ** _cada que tu me recuerdas... me haces sentir diferente... como si con eso fuera, importante en tu vivir._**

 ** _Con sincero aprecio, un abrazo a la distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	26. Planeando todo

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXVI**

 **Planeando todo**

Bruce hizo una sonrisa llena de ternura y le respondía a Alister,

\- Por supuesto que lo conozco, es un gran medico, reconocido por sus antecesores los Mc Crone, en Escocia, todos han sido doctores. - Sra. ¿White? ¿Conoce usted a George Johnson? Candy se asustaba y giraba el rostro hacia Bruce, ella solo asintió. Bruce hizo una sonrisa, a lo que Candy c _omprendía, el era uno de los maestros que había mencionado George. Candy se levantaba, daba un beso a los pequeños para que entraran al colegio_. Bruce se quedaba un poco más y Candy comentaba.

\- Es usted uno de los guardaespaldas de los Andrew. ¿Verdad?

\- Así es madame.

\- Gracias por estar aquí. Nadie debe saber quiénes son ellos.

\- Lo sé. Me haré cargo de este asunto también. - Amor, la doctora es la mamá de los amigos de nuestro hijo.

\- Si Bruce, Evan me presentaba con ella.

\- Sra. White, mi esposa Megan, no conoce a las mamas de los niños, al parecer no son de su estatus y ella solo es esposa de un profesor.

\- Y yo solo soy una doctora, un placer conocerla Megan, por fin mis hijos tendrán un amiguito para invitar a casa de su abuelo, que le parece que nos veamos el fin de semana. Bruce arrugando el entrecejos preguntaba

\- La casa de su abuelo Mc Crone.

\- Así es. Apuntare la dirección, solo tengo amigos médicos, estoy segura que Peter no quitará los ojos de encima a tu embarazo Megan.

\- ¿Peter? Preguntaba asombrada la señora Cameron, mientras que Bruce ni se preocupaba, el estaba pensando en su hijo y los niños White.

\- Si, vive en la casa del Dr. Mc Crone, es un colega, es ginecólogo, es muy bromista y muy halagador, le fascinan las mujeres embarazadas, piensa que son el regalo sorpresa de cada bebe que nace. Ella sonrió al escuchar a Candy mientras que recuperaba el color. Bruce le hizo una seña a Alec y este se acercaba.

\- Mira Alec, ella es la Sra. White, la madre de los amigos de mi hijo.

\- Mucho gusto. Al escuchar el tono, Candy supo que era otro de los guardias. - Esa niña que va corriendo es mi hija Alison.

\- Es muy bonita, ¿qué edad tiene?

\- Nueve. Es muy pequeña, salió a su madre. Bruce se acercó al oído y le dijo a Candy

\- Aquel profesor es, Calem, solo somos tres, ¿Cree usted que lo planeo así, Johnson?

\- Si, me dijo que ustedes estaban de profesores aquí. Le respondía en tono bajo limpiando sus ojos.

\- Deje de preocuparse, nos haremos cargo de todo.

\- Gracias. Puedo pensar que mis hijos no sabrán nada.

\- Por supuesto. Además usted es…

\- Si, supongo que les dijo George, soy la esposa de William, pero es mejor seguir llamándome Dra. White, es la mejor protección que puedo darles a mis niños. ¿No le parece?

\- Por supuesto. Bruce _se apenaba tanto, ni siquiera sabía que Candy era la esposa de William, que pensaba George, que recibieron las ordenes por mensajería, o tal vez… si… los desgraciados de Lachlan e Iver nos quisieron jugar una broma pesada._ En ese momento marcaba a George, quien al enterase le aclaraba que dejara en paz la situación, que los hacía responsables de todo, que ningún guardia de todos sus compañeros sabían nada de la familia de William, solo ellos tres.

\- Pero señor Johnson, usted nos mandó encubiertos, sin decirnos nada de ellos.

\- ¿Ah no?, Que no te llame a ti para informarte de forma directa, no debe saberse nada de ellos Bruce, si algo de esto se sabe podrían correr riegos esos niños y juro por mi vida que tu cabeza rodaría por todo Glasgow. Oye bien Bruce, y que quede claro, solo ustedes tres saben quiénes son ellos y me responderás con tu vida, ¿Esta claro?

\- Si, señor.

En el departamento de Terry, la pena era enorme, Tifany gritaba a todo volumen, como se le había ocurrido semejante tontería sin avisarle, así jamás conquistaría a una mujer, mucho menos una tan seria y desinteresada como la Dra. White, no porque no tenga antecedentes significa que no tiene una historia, debería haberle consultado a ella.

Tifany, caminaba de un lado a otro con varios teléfonos, haciendo arreglos para una declaración y retiro de publicidad, alegando que todo era un montaje, que la dama es una doctora respetable y que todo es una mentira publicitaria, Terry no tiene ningún interés personal, solo profesional con ella. Esto daba giros a las noticias y se pedía disculpas por el error cometido, causando también molestias a los fotógrafos, por ser desacreditados, sin embargo, Tifany mandaba efectivo para solventar la mala interpretación de lo cometido, culpando a sus guardias.

En Escocia…

Los días siguientes, Elroy se daba cuenta de la foto del beso donde aparecía Candy y como fue enlazada a Grandchester, sus guardias ignoraban el interés de ella por la Dra. White, sin embargo, Leonard la tranquilizaba tratando de no verla llorar.

\- Cálmate Elroy, no te hace bien todo esto.

\- No podemos seguir esperando a que aparezca William, ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, crees que no puedo comprender que ella es joven, que merece tener a alguien que la ame.

\- Elroy, llama a Candy, ella te explicará lo que desees escuchar, no digas nada, antes debes escucharla, ella sigue amando a tu sobrino, hable con ella, le dije lo que pensabas, se encuentra molesta por esa estúpida foto. George también me llamó, los guardias de ellos, fueron hasta el lugar, ven, mira el video que nos envían, ven a ver lo que realmente pasó.

Bruce y Alec, una noche fueron hasta el restaurant donde fue la foto, una cámara en movimiento de un edificio en frente de donde se tomaba las fotos de Grandchester y su valioso beso, fue seguida por ambos guardias, copiando un IP, con la suerte de que los equipos tenían tecnología Andrew, siguieron el resguardo del video, llegaron a tiempo, antes de ser borrado, ya que si no había información importante, se auto escribía sobre el disco duro un resguardo de unos días, así ambos al ver el video girar, notaba donde los guardaespaldas de Terry, les daban instrucciones a los fotógrafos, como al salir del restauran, Candy venía separada del actor, después giraba el cuerpo del él, tomando por sorpresa a la doctora, para ver la verdadera reacción de ella, el pisotón y el golpe en el rostro, la huída en el taxi afuera del restaurant y como los guardias junto a un desconcentrado actor daban indicaciones y se ponían de acuerdo con los fotógrafos, donde también había dinero por parte de los guardias y el actor ni siquiera veía hacia ellos.

\- ¡Santo Dios! Y estaba juzgando tan duramente a Candy, ¿Estás seguro Leonard, que ella sigue esperando a mi sobrino?

\- Completamente, creo que… han idealizado los niños y ella a tu sobrino. Sabes, los niños son… especiales, Elroy… Candy me dice que, están muy enfadaos y… están enterados de lo que hizo el actor, ella teme por la reacción de los niños.

\- Por favor Leonard, tienen apenas seis años.

\- Elroy, no subestimes a tus nietos, si la madre de ellos está preocupada por su enfado, deberíamos tomarla en serio, ¿No lo crees?

\- Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor, si mis nietos, están cuidando lo que es suyo, creo que quien debe preocuparse, sería William, si ve esa fotografía… no crees que… reaccione mejor que sus hijos, que apenas son unos pequeños. ¡Por favor! Leonard, ya fue demasiada la espera, ya no es soportable esto… Crees que no tengo conocimiento de que hemos mentido todo este tiempo, que William huye, se esconde y a la fecha no aparece. Bajando la cabeza Elroy comienza a llorar, Leonard la abraza, ella gira hacia su rostro agregando - Si William no aparece pronto, debemos tomar las medidas mayores, hay que traer a los niños a casa, ¿lo comprendes, Leonard?

\- Elroy, Candy es la madre, son norteamericanos, no son escoceses.

\- Su nacimiento esta registrado aquí, querido.

\- ¡Elroy!

\- Yo me hice cargo de todo, esos niños son Andrew, los protegeré con mi vida, si ella re hace su vida, mis niños no serán carga de nadie, es mi responsabilidad.

En el colegio…

La pequeña Susy, buscaba a los White, por fin le decían quienes eran, se acercaba en el recreo a ellos, con mucha amabilidad, se presentaba,

\- Buenos días, ¿ustedes son los hijos de la doctora White? Archie, apenas levantaba la vista del libro que leía, Alister se acomodaba sus lentes serio viendo quien preguntaba y Anthony, movía sus cosas, se ponía de pie y se presentaba,

\- White, Anthony White, ¿Quién desea saber más acerca de mi madre?

\- Fui su paciente, ella… me curó, yo… yo… soy Grandchester, Susy Grandchester. En ese momento los dos que permanecían sentados se pusieron de inmediato de pie y se acomodaban en cada lado de Anthony. Archie fue el primero en reaccionar…

\- Así que eres… la hija del actor mentiroso.

\- ¿Mentiroso? Indignada preguntaba Susy, a lo que Stear agregaba

\- No es mentiroso. Es solo un actor, que para pagarle que te curara nuestra madre, decide hacerle mala fama en público, ¿No es así?

\- No, eso no es verdad. Mi padre quiere a la madre de ustedes, y… ella también le corresponde, ¿Creo? Anthony parecía herido, Susy lo veía de frente y este le respondía, moviendo su cabeza diciendo no.

\- Estas muy equivocada, mi Padre, vendrá pronto y le dará su merecido a tu papito, por pretender jugar a las fotitos con mi madre.

\- Ella le corresponde, lo quiere.

\- Eso jamás. Respondía tratando de contener su enfado Anthony y agregaba - Oye bien niña, dile a tu papito, que ni se le ocurra acercarse a mi mamá, esta vez, ya hizo enfadar a mi padre, así que… no quiero estar en la suela de sus zapatos. Susy al recibir la amenaza se indignaba, como era posible tanta molestia, se supone que no tienen papá.

\- Y… tu papá ¿Qué es? ¡Fantasma! - Con permiso.

Los tres la miraba irse, muy orgullosa, asegurando que lo que le dijeron ni le hizo sentirse incomoda, pero Susy apenas llegaba la hora de salida, solicitaba avisarle a su Papito, que los White, aseguraban que su Papá estaba molesto, que no se acercará a la doctora.

\- Tranquila Susy, ya investigue, esos niños se han de haber inventado un Papá, no te preocupes, y no te les acerques, si son retrasaditos o están todavía en el kínder, aléjate de ellos.

\- Papi, ellos están en tercero.

Terry se quedaba sin creer, como que estaban en dos grados más arriba si… eran malos. Se cortaba la llamada y esperaba a ver a la Dra. White.

En Lakewood, la felicidad de Tom, no tenía precedentes, al verlo Gina, una pequeña que fue adoptada y que ahora era mayorcita, esta sonriente lo felicitaba por su próxima boda y comentaba,

\- Que sea muy feliz Sheriff, sé que usted tendrá una familia, pero recuerde, yo tengo un héroe que me cuida, a parte de mi familia.

\- Lo sé Gina, pero ya se te ha de haber olvidado quien es ese héroe…

\- No, eso nunca, el fue mi primer papito, nunca lo olvidaré. La madre adoptiva de Gina, asombrada al escucharla sonreía, su hija conocía al héroe de Lakewood.

Albert por su parte, preparaba algo especial, ahora con la boda de Tom, si venía la familia de la casa, el tendría que irse esos días, pero había tres niños e iban a requerir tres camitas para ellos, esa idea lo mantenía sonriente, de las lanchas del lago, tomo madera y formo tres lanchitas colgantes, mismas que colocaba en una habitación bien sujetas al techo, notando que al moverse las tres no chocaran, así los pequeños, se sentirían volar dentro de sus sueños.

\- ¿Qué haces Albert?

\- Las camitas de los niños.

\- ¿Tus sobrinos? Tu sí que sabes ganarte a los niños eh, me da gusto, ya te confirmo Candy su venida.

\- No, pensé que tú me lo dirías…

\- Lo siento, debo llamarla, e invitarla, no me puede fallar.

En el hospital e Chicago, llegaba Tifany, solicitaba hablar con Candy, a lo que ella se negaba, así utilizaba sus encantos con Edward y buscaba la forma de hablar con ella, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba encontrarla. Desesperado por hablar con ella Terry en un día de descanso de grabaciones, se escondía disfrazado con todo el maquillaje, hasta llegar al consultorio de la doctora, ahí se escondía tras la puerta y por fin la veía de frente.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Lo lamento tanto, perdóname, realmente lo siento.

\- ¿Grandchester?

\- Si. Por favor, no me alejes, espera un poco, pretendo tu amistad, no era mi intención molestarte, un amigo me dijo que con eso, enloquecería a la mujer que amaba, que todas aman la fama, pero… me equivoque… investigue sobre ti, ya se que el White, no es tu apellido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando te adoptaron hicieron una ilegalidad, te registraron y… White es tu segundo nombre, lo dejaron como apellido, por eso no aparece nada de ti. Candy se quedaba asombrada, _ella no era adoptada ¿o sí? Al intrigarse con su comentario, decidió saber más de lo que había investigado, le dio la oportunidad de disculparlo_.

\- Mira, Candy… estoy nominado a un Oscar, si… realmente me perdonas, podemos ir juntos y…

\- ¿Me podrías dar la información que recibiste de mi?

\- Por supuesto. Te la enviare con Tifany, está en mi estudio ¿Te molesta que te haya investigado?

\- Ahora que lo dices, no, solo que… me gustaría saber cómo investigan a una persona.

\- ¿Irás conmigo a la entrega del Oscar?

\- Tal vez, es en los Ángeles y…

\- Te enviare mi jet, todo a tu disposición, así hare mi disculpa pública, ya supiste la declaración y negativa de esa toma.

\- Si, la vi, pero…. No quisiera que se volviera a repetir. Terry sonreía abiertamente, ahora se la ganaría por las buenas, su hermana le ayudaría.

Pasaban los días, se anunciaba la nominación de una película para Terrance Grandchester, iniciaban las grabaciones y las promociones de su película atardecer, Tifany preparaba todo para trasladar a Candy desde Chicago hasta los Ángeles para que acompañará a Terry.

El estaba más que emocionado, serían amigos de nuevo y esta vez, buscaría su aprobación y su encanto, la llevaría al mejor hotel, las rosas y los detalles serían de lo mejor, una cena privada y le declararía su interés y la seguridad de que sus hijos y ella llevarían su apellido y serían tratados como propios.

Gracias a Susy, los pequeños se enteraban de todo, ahora ya no le respondían, aceptaban lo que la niña les comentaba y ellos guardaban silencio, realizando planes para atraer al actor frente a ellos.

\- Director, creo que la feria de ciencias, sería mejor si… los padres vivieran y… participaran en el evento, podríamos hacer actividades con ellos. Decía Alister al Director.

Susy escuchaba y se angustiaba, su papá estaba gravando en Washington, pero los chicos ya no le contestaban, solo que, podían traer a un supuesto papá, el cual su Tía Tifany aseguraba que no existía, pero que ya no les dijera nada a los niños White, que Terry se los ganaría para conquistar a su mami.

\- Tía, ¿Y si viene el Papá de ellos? Oí que hablaban con el director para hacer la feria de ciencias un concurso con padres.

\- ¿En serio Susy? Me has dado una idea fantástica… Hablare con Terry, haremos algo especial, veras como tu tía arregla este asunto en un sonar de dedos. Susy sonreía, ya los niños White no le hablaban, tenían a dos niñas que supuestamente eran sus amigas de verdad, ellas estaban en kínder, pero convivían con los White, porque sus padres se conocían y eran amigos de su Papá, eso inquietaba de muchas maneras a Susy, los niños jugaban arios deportes y a ella todavía no la aceptaban en ninguno, apenas y jugaban poco.

\- Tía, podrías hablar con el director para que me pongan en algún equipo deportivo los hijos de la Dra. White están en varios equipos de deportes.

-Susy, tal vez sería mejor esperar, recuerda que, todavía estas muy reciente de tu curación, además una chica, lo que requiere no es ser la mejor jugadora… sino… la mejor animadora… Confía en mí. Tifany, se había hecho amiga de Edward para investigar más a Candy, sin embargo, no le sacaba gran cosa, Peter ya estaba dentro del hospital y Candy ya no podía llevar con facilidad a los chicos a los deportes, así que se turnaban con los Daniel, Victoria y Patrick, ahora que ya estaban sus pequeñas en el kínder del colegio particular.

* * *

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos, por continuar leyendo este fic, esperando les siga gustando... con cada mensaje, me animo más a escribir otro capítulo, de verdad estoy muy agradecida con su apoyo, :D**

 _ **... No quisiera perder tinta... ni desperdiciar hojas enteras... solo quiero escribir... lo que siento y que me quieras...**_

 _ **sabes bien que sos mi aliento, y estas en mis pensamientos, cantaría si pudiera y oraría por que tu también me escribieras.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	27. Los Oscares

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXVII**

 **Los Oscares**

\- Hola Tía, dijiste que solo te irías unos meses… y ya se han hecho años…

\- ¡Mi amor!, también te extraño mucho… Katy y Liz, quieren ver a sus primos, estamos haciendo el traslado, nos regresaremos a Chicago este año, ya no podemos continuar aquí, George se encuentra terminando todos los proyectos del sobrino, de la Sra. Mc Crone, William Andrew.

\- ¿En serio? Tía, tu sabes si…. ¿Mis padres me adoptaron?

\- ¡Que! No. ¿Te adoptaron? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

\- No, Tía, realmente te estoy preguntando. Acabo de recibir unos documentos, al parecer alguien investigaba sobre mí y… ¿Cómo se llamaba mi Padre?

\- ¿Mi cuñado? No lo recuerdo, supongo que Stefan White. ¿Por qué?

\- Tía, cuando murieron mis padres, ¿quién se hizo cargo de todo?

\- El seguro del auto, solo llegue y ya todo se había realizado, sabes… no querían darme tu custodia y… mi ex jefe Richard Mc Millán me solucionó todos los problemas, sin él, nunca me hubieran entregado tu custodia.

\- Tía, debes recordar el nombre de mi padre, su apellido al menos.

\- Bueno Candy, es que… cuando naciste, mi hermana… la verdad no recuerdo nada, estaba con mi madre y apenas si me enteraba de la vida de ellos, se casaron solo por la vía legal, creo que, ni siquiera tuvieron fiesta, el era… ni me acuerdo, pero si cuando llamaban a mi madre, solo escuchaba, Stefan esto, Stefan aquello, Stefan eso… Candy, a que viene todo eso, ellos sufrieron mucho para tenerte… y tengo entendido que si fueras adoptada, tendríamos un acta de nacimiento que lo dice.

\- Tía, mi acta de nacimiento no tiene validez, resulta que en la investigación que Grandchester hizo sobre mi…

\- ¡Grandchester! Sigues con ese hombre, ¿Qué clase de sobrina tengo? Necesito hablar con tu esposo, dame el número ahora mismo.

\- Tía espera… no es lo que piensas, mi esposo está enterado, esto fue un error y estoy aclarando, resulta que White es mi segundo nombre, se equivocaron y lo pusieron de apellido… ¿me puedes explicar esto?

\- ¡Oh Candy! lo ignoraba… Cuando… no querían darme tu custodia legal, el señor Mc Millán utilizó todas sus influencias… para que no te quedaras en el orfanato, al parecer había problemas, pero no recuerdo de que se trataban y…. El señor Mc Millán, ya falleció, no comprendo cómo pudo haber un error, no tengo nada del apellido de tu padre, solo de tu madre, debe haber documentos en tu casa, están guardados en… el desván, pero… recuerda que la ropa de tu papá se la di a Albert, el jardinero. George sabe todo del Sr. Mc Millán, su sobrino era un orgulloso militar que nunca quiso saber de él, lo culpaba por la muerte de su madre, pero tiene hijos y… creo que todos son herederos de mi ex jefe, los Mc Millán…

\- Esta bien Tía, investigaré todo cuando vaya, ahora están llamándome, me comunicaré de nuevo.

Candy se quedaba pensativa, en el expediente que le envío Terry, decía claramente que ella no tenía padres, fue dejada en el hospital porque su padre era desconocido y su madre había muerto, que fue enviada a un orfanato en Lakewood, que su madre murió al nacer, que no tenía padre, no comprendía nada.

Ya salía del consultorio, sus hijos la esperaban para ir a comer, esta vez, no lo harían en el hospital, irían a comer a la casa del Dr. Mc Crone, la cocinera tenía algo preparado, invitaron a su amigo Evan y se reunirían ahí los compañeros para recoger a sus hijas.

\- Vamos, mis amores, hora de ir a comer. Una enfermera la detenía

\- Dra. White, le dejaron este sobre. Candy lo tomaba, lo abría, era la invitación formal de Terry para ir a los Oscares, lo ponía en un costado de su bolso y tomaba a sus hijos para salir y tomar un auto, en el camino, Archie veía lo que había recibido, mientras su madre iba distraída con un expediente, este sacaba el sobre y se lo mostraba a Stear, ya que Anthony iba delante en el taxi.

\- Lo ves Stear, sigue el actor tras mamá. Stear tomaba los datos y los apuntaba en una pequeña hoja, el día y la hora del evento al que invitaba a su madre, el recado lo escribía tal cual, a parte de la invitación.

"¡Hola Candy! Lo prometido es deuda, te envíe el expediente que me solicitaste, ahora te envío la invitación, verás que será mágico, un sueño hecho realidad, mi hermana Tifany, se hará cargo de tu traslado, te enviaré el jet a Chicago, de ahí te trasladarás de forma directa hasta Los Ángeles, en el hotel que anexo, enviaré por ti la limusina y después pasará por mí, e iremos directo al evento. Ansío ya que llegue el sábado, la pasaremos muy bien, lo prometo.

Archie devolvía el sobre a su lugar y Stear de inmediato preguntaba.

\- Mami ¿El sábado en la tarde es tu día de descanso?

\- Si, Stear. Ya lo sabes mi cielo, ese día no hay partidos y… descansaremos en el departamento, los dejaré levantarse tarde.

\- ¿Saldrás en la noche? Preguntaba Archie, al ver que continuaba distraída leyendo y respondía por inercia.

\- No. A menos que me llamen del hospital, ya lo saben, si hay emergencias me trasladaré y los dejaré en casa del abuelo. Stear metía la mano por el lado de la puerta tocando a Anthony que estaba al frente con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, este al sentir que lo jalaban, giraba y veía un papel, lo tomaba y leía, era la letra de Stear, con un recado de Grandchester escrito para su madre, no comprendía, giro su rostro por ver a sus hermanos por el medio de los asientos y Archie, mostraba la invitación desde el bolso de su madre. Apenas se daba cuenta de que se trataba y volvía a leer los datos.

Al bajar del auto, los tres se separaban de su madre y comentaban… Stear iniciaba comentando,

\- Le dije al director que… la feria de Ciencias podían vividla los padres junto a los hijos, esto para que Susy trajera a su papá, pero es listo el actor, no vendrá tan fácilmente, estaba planeando hacer algo explosivo en la feria de ciencias. Tony agregaba

\- Hablaré con el Tío Peter, le diré que llame a mamá el sábado con una emergencia al hospital, que cambie alguna cirugía para ese día.

\- Es el de su descanso, no es justo, ella se cansará y… puede salir algo mal en su operación. Decía preocupado Archie. Tony pensaba y su madre abría la puerta de la casa...

\- Vamos mis amores, entren, ya deben tener apetito. Sonreía efusiva Candy al saber que Evan y sus padres estarían ahí.

Al entrar, Daniel abrazaba a Archie y lo subía en sus brazos, Peter hacia lo mismo con Stear y Patrick tomaba por sorpresa a Tony, quien se reía porque lo tomaba haciéndole cosquillas.

Desde el salón donde estaban los Cameron en espera acompañados de Victoria y Edward, Bruce notaba que todos ellos amaban a los niños.

\- Tío Daniel, Annie ya escribe su nombre y los números. Presumía Archie. A lo que Patrick miraba a Tony para ver si decía algo de Paty, pero Stear sonriendo le decía

\- Tío Pato… Paty necesita lentes. Todos se quedaban en silencio, Patrick era cirujano oftalmológico, y no sabía que su pequeña, no veía bien. Patrick llamaba a Victoria

\- Mi amor, escuchas a mi Stear… ¿has oído lo que dice de mi Patito?

Patrick angustiado buscaba a Paty, quien se escondía avergonzada tras un muro, porque ella no quería dar problemas. Todos comenzaban a buscarla y Candy se arrodillaba tras ella y la abrazaba, diciendo

\- Hola mi vida, Tía Candy quiere darte un besito. ¿Te gustaron los lentes de Stear? Ella solo asentía. Patrick corría angustiado. Agregaba

\- Stear, me permites tus lentes hijo.

\- Si Tío. Stear, se quitaba los lentes y se los entregaba mientras, Paty apretaba su carita angustiada. Su padre que la abrazaba en sus brazos… la sentaba en una mesita y la observaba minuciosamente,

\- Mi bebe, no tengas pena, a ver mira a Papi… Le observaba las pupilas agrandadas y cuando le colocaba los lentes se adaptaban sus ojos. - Te pondremos unos lentes color rosa, ¿o los quieres de otro color mi bebita? Paty lo abrazaba del cuello, angustiada porque pensaba que la regañarían, Victoria se cubría la boca emocionada y abrazaba a Patrick por la cintura. Stear agregaba,

\- Tío, apenas está comenzando, ella dice que ve las letras borrosas, pero en el recreo aprendimos juntos, le preste mis lentes, no son los indicados pero le ayudaron. Patrick se reía, lo abrazaba y lo subía en sus brazos frente a su hija.

\- Mira Bebita, cuando tengas miedo, ve con él, es mi amigo y te cuidará por mí en el colegio ¿Si? Su hijita se ponía ruborizada y bajaba la cabeza, haciendo reír a Peter quien agregaba,

\- Pato deja en paz a Stear, porque vendrá su Padre y no lo quiere comprometido, hasta al menos después de los treinta. Peter le quitaba a Stear, haciendo giros en sus brazos con él.

Esa tarde Bruce, conocía a todos los compañeros de Candy, los niños comieron separados en una mesa adecuada a su tamaño, ahí Bruce se daba cuenta de una conversación de Edward, quien comentaba que Tifany estaba intentando sacar información acerca de Candy, que había llegado a tercera base con ella, a lo que todos lo felicitaban, porque aseguraba que nunca le comentó nada del esposo de Candy. Peter preguntaba

\- ¿Y estas en buen plan con ella? La vi, es muy hermosa la chica.

\- Por supuesto, ya rebasamos las tres citas y… definitivamente me acepta. Las bromas no incluían al serio de Bruce, quien con barba y un aspecto intelectual, se veía formal; pero Megan se sentía mareada, este le besaba la mano.

\- Amor, ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital? Todos giraron a verla. Peter de inmediato fue a ella.

\- Vamos a ver preciosa, aquí está tu doctor, déjame saber que sientes, linda.

\- Es que… no pude probar bocado esta mañana, y… se ha movido mucho todo el día, está muy inquieto.

\- ¡Inquieta! - Chicos corren las apuestas, iré con los Cameron al hospital, voy a que es una princesa. Edward levantaba su mano y aceptaba diciendo

\- hombre. Patrick reía decía - niña. Daniel agregaba - hombre. Y Bruce al ver la participación concluía

\- Si es hombre, la ronda es mía, si es mujer mi mujer nos invita la comida. Peter se fue y los chicos se quedaban con Evan en casa del abuelo Mc Crone, a lo que esperaban ansiosos hablar con su padre, pero esa tarde, no lo lograron.

En Lakewood, Albert colocaba las camitas colgantes cuando sentía una repentina furia y golpeaba con fuerza extra el martillo en la madera. Angustiado pensaba, porque le sucedían esas reacciones, respiraba y dejaba las camas, saliendo de la habitación, tomaba agua y la pequeña mofeta, subía a su hombro.

\- Tranquila Pupé, ya termine, solo haré limpieza, colocaré las mantas mañana… deja de verme así, estoy bien, no te preocupes pequeña… nada malo me sucede, estoy un poco agotado, eso es todo. Salía de la cocina y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta tomando aire, ya pronto sería la primavera, los cambios de clima, beneficiarían la venida de los pequeños, para la boda de Tom.

En el colegio, una propuesta de Tifany con el director de la escuela, hacía ver signos de pesos en su mente, si el actor venía al colegio, como padre de uno de sus alumnos, este participaría en un evento familiar de competencia sana, que harían entre todos los padres, el nivel de ellos era alto, tener ahí al actor daría un giro extra, el colegio recibiría mejores alumnos, sería más selectivo de lo que ya era, la competencia sería en deportes, en ciencia y cultura, haciendo que los niños aprendieran de todo a nivel internacional.

\- Así es director Callahan, mi hermano al igual que los padres de los demás niños vendrían a competir en donde se deseen inscribir, pero al final dejaremos la cultural y… mi sobrina inscribirá ahí a su padre, se hará una especie de pruebas de conocimientos culturales y… pasaran a las finales, esto le brindará al colegio, un prestigio a nivel internacional, imagine los padres que acumulen puntos suficientes, para competir, serán los finalistas y…. podemos televisarlo en un programa especial, pasara simultáneamente en varios continentes.

\- Srita. Grandchester, no puedo permitir que los rostros de los menores sean anunciados, es una política de privacidad infantil.

\- No hay problema. Solo saldrán los padres o madres que lleguen a las finales, se tomarán las finales de los deportes y sus puntos, tanto de los niños como de los padres, en ciencias se hará un proyecto de padres e hijos y… en cultura… pondremos la competencia más alta y conocedora, donde mostraremos que los padres de este colegio son de muchos conocimientos.

\- No lo sé Srita. Grandchester...

\- Director Callahan, habrá un premio extra, viaje todo pagado para las tres familias finalistas, a Europa, todo incluido, verá que los padres y los niños disfrutaran el evento, y el colegio no pondrá nada, todo lo pagaremos nosotros.

En ese momento, el director aceptaba el trato, no habría inversión, era solo para anunciar al actor como padre y todo lo que haga beneficiaría al colegio. Tifany, sonreía satisfecha, su hermano se luciría a nivel internacional y con ese pretexto podría incluir a la familia de la Dra. White y llevarla a Inglaterra.

La bella Tifany, mostraba una sensual sonrisa de satisfacción, misma que gozaba su atractivo hermano, este fin de semana, Candy no se luciría mucho, ya que a ella le gustaba su vida privada, no habría entrevistas, ni aclaraciones, se llevaría a la doctora desde la mañana para ver los vestidos y su arreglo personal, todos los detalles en Chicago, después subirían el sábado al Jet, directo al evento. El hotel sería después, si su hermano realmente la conquistaba, estaría en la cita de su vida y esta vez, organizada por ella.

Los guardaespaldas de Tifany salían y ella saludaba como estrella de cine a los pequeños que la observaban mientras se iba a su auto, a lo lejos vio la mesita que le había dicho Susy, ahí estarían los pequeños de la Dra. White, en ese momento, hizo la seña a sus guardaespaldas y se fue hasta ellos, aprovechando que era recreo.

Mientras Calem y Alec desde arriba la observaban, ahora con barba y bigote, para no ser reconocidos, Calem marcaba un radio interno llamando a Bruce, al ver a Tifany ir con los White.

\- ¡Hola! Ustedes son…. Tony, Archie y Stear… los súper héroes del colegio eh. Susy me ha hablado de ustedes, dice que son los mejores niños que hay…

Tony, soltaba el cubierto de sus manos, con el que ayudaba a Paty a comer, le daba un beso en su manita y se ponía frente a Tifany.

\- Usted debe ser la hermosa tía de Susy, ya nos ha hablado mucho de usted, en efecto somos los hijos de la Dra. White, quien… ¿Operó a Susy?

Tifany no deseaba que nadie supiera de la operación, su sonrisa se borraba, esta se desconcentraba de conocer a los pequeños, veía a las niñas y recordaba que no estaba Susy ahí…

\- ¿No han visto a mi sobrina? Stear con media sonrisa respondía

\- ¿No le insertaron un micro chip para encontrarla?

\- ¡Dios no! ¿De dónde sacaron esa idea? Archie sabiendo que la pequeña era paciente de su madre, sabían que le habían operado del corazón, pero eso debía ser privado y por como su Tío Edward borró la cicatriz, debía quedar oculto, estuvo de lujo que Stear dijera lo del micro chip, ahora era su turno de reparar las cosas.

\- La imaginación infantil es nuestro fuerte, usted dice que somos súper héroes… Stear debe tener rayos laser en su mirada. Tifany soltaba risas efusivas, _definitivamente esos niños amarían a Terry, eran tan buenos, los llevaría a uno de los escenarios de la producción actual de su hermano, donde sus compañeros eran convertidos en lobos. Pensaba_ Tifany.

\- Son ustedes muy agradables, ahora sé porque Susy los aprecia tanto. La sonrisa de los pequeños, le daba la despedida a Tifany, lo que había planeado Archie tenía mejores resultados. Comentaba Stear a Tony.

\- Archie, tenía razón, algo trama Susy, ese comportamiento y la visita de su tía a la dirección, duró más de lo que una visita normal de padres.

\- Creo que pronto nos enteraremos de que planean los Grandchester.

Pasaban los días, por fin era viernes, la noche especial de los White en casa, los pequeños se perfumaban, y se arreglaban como si fueran a salir, solo que en casa, era una actividad, el día de descanso de su madre, por las noches de viernes, cenaban en el departamento, ponían películas, había palomitas, jugos y toda clase de detalles como si fueran a una función de cine, en otras ocasiones cambiaban todo como si llevaran a cenar a su madre, se vestían coquetos y conquistadores, según ellos imitando a su papá, todo para que su madre se sintiera feliz.

\- Que guapos están esta noche, mis chicos.

\- Queríamos que te sintieras feliz. Decía Anthony colocando su mano para oler su aliento después de lavar su dientitos.

\- Saben, les tengo una mala noticia, mañana estaré ocupada, se quedarán en casa del abuelo. Stear se molestaba y Tony igual, Archie preguntaba

\- ¿Saldrás con el actor?

\- No. Programé una salida a otro hospital, pero no se lo digan a nadie… Me puedo llevar solo a uno de ustedes, los otros dos se quedarían para que jueguen con Paty y Annie, ellas también estarán en casa del abuelo. Los niños de inmediato jugaban con su mano y el que ganaba era Stear, el se iría con su madre a acompañarla al otro hospital, desde temprano.

Candy no podría darle oportunidades de nuevo al actor. Así que programaba una visita para ver expedientes de un hospital vecino ahí en Chicago, sería aburrido, pero pensaba llevarse solo a uno de sus hijos de compañía, lo cual ellos decidieron. Mandaría un mensaje a Tifany de emergencia médica y ya no la encontrarían.

Sus planes, no cuadraban en días ni en horas con Tifany, quien estaba emocionada trasladando una serie de vestidos desde un lugar a otro para que Candy eligiera el que más le gustara, tenía que verse hermosa y la buscaba todo el día sin encontrarla, así que puso a sus guardias a seguirla, pero no esperaba que también los guardias de los chicos se dieran cuenta,

\- Te lo dije Alec, el Dr. Edward comentó que Tifany estaba investigándola, definitivamente los Grandchester quieren a la Dra. White para el actor. Alec se veía bastante feo con barba, no le gustaba nada portarla, sin embargo con cara de pocos amigos, comentaba,

\- Calem, dile a Bruce, lo que escuchaste…

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad todos los leo, me dan ideas y sensación de querer avanzar más rápido para que no crean que esto no continuará, o mejorará. Aquí los personajes salen muy premiados, todos, solo deseo de corazón que les agrade, gracias por continuar leyendo...**

 _ **De todos los mensajes... que te pudiera escribir... buscaría el más importante... para hacerte sonreír... me ingeniaría noches enteras, con soñar tu rostro feliz... y escribiría de nuevo...el final dedicado a ti...**_

 **Un abrazo a la Distancia**

 **Mayra Exitosa**


	28. Huyendo lejos

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXVIII**

 **Huyendo lejos**

-Si, Bruce… Tifany anda de representante de su hermano, es increíble, si supieran que esos chicos son hijos de su amigo…. Pero lo que escuche, me dejo impactado. Resulta que los guarda espaldas de Terry, creen que esos niños son un experimento de la doctora, que fue una inseminación algo así, que la Dra. Candy es huérfana y la olvidaron en algún lugar, no existe registro de ella, que el apellido que tiene es el nombre de ella también.

\- ¡Eso escuchaste!

\- Lo tengo gravado, Bruce.

\- Madame Elroy, tiene el registro de casado de William, también tiene la fecha en que se casó, dos años antes de que esos niños nacieran, nuestro Jefe ni de loco haría una inseminación para experimentar, ustedes y yo sabemos, cómo son los Andrew. Y esos niños… por Dios, no son clones, pero son más listos que el mismo jefe. Comentaba Bruce con seriedad.

\- La Dra. White, es una mujer hermosa, pero sobre todo, bastante ética y maternal, no es de esas personas que juegan a ser madres, lo notas desde que los mira. Agrega Alec.

\- Creo que ahora si vamos a desquitar el sueldo, habíamos descansado tanto tiempo, ya no serán tan papitos ustedes dos. Bromeaba Calem, entregando la grabación de los guarda espaldas de Terry.

Los tres sonreían al saber que el estar de maestros, los hizo recuperar tiempo como padres a Bruce y Alec. Calem dejo a su familia en Escocia y su esposa venía de manera eventual, pero no traslado a su familia como sus compañeros.

En el departamento, Candy los niños le contaban como en su colegio en un par de meses tendrían un evento inter cultural de ciencias y deportes, donde las familias completas participarían para ganar un viaje a Europa con todo pagado. Candy se reía, La Tía Elroy se los pagaría por el mundo si ella dejaba el hospital, pensaba sonriente Candy, pero ver los rostros emocionados, de competencia y de felicidad tan grande que tenían sus hijos, no tenía precio, ese colegio cada vez se volvía un reto mejor para sus hijos y conocerían mucho, estarían preparados, para cuando William los conociera, él estaría tan orgulloso de ellos, como ella ya lo estaba.

Para los pequeños, la felicidad, era mayor, no por el premio, sino porque aseguraban que Susy y su tía tenían algo que ver, y lo seguro era que traerían al actor, ahí los tres le darían su merecido al hombre que deseaba pretender a su madre. El problema es que si no estaba la familia completa, no sería tan bueno, pues Susy los retaba de manera personal, a que trajeran a su Papito fantasma, que si no participaba, el de ella tampoco lo traería a competir.

Claro que eso era una mentira, puesto que Susy sabía que su padre vendría en la última parte donde participaría solo en los eventos culturales, no los de ciencia ni los de deportes, porque su Tía prepararía a Terry en todos los eventos culturales antes para mostrárselos a su Papito. Con la seguridad de ganar en esa parte.

Candy al ver que los chicos ya estaban cansados, detenía la película, les decía que la verían otro día, pero no permitiría que se quedaran dormidos frente al televisor, les pedía que se pusieran su pijama pronto y se fueran a la cama, ella no podía llevar a los tres, estaban pesados y no era bueno, esforzarse con la posibilidad de lastimarse.

 _Pensativa recordaba la llamada con su tía y después la llamada de Tom, por fin se casaría, le encantaba eso de que Archie, sería su acompañante al frente, junto a su padrino y su padre, como era posible que Tom apreciara tanto a Archie, si él era de los tres, el que más le rehuía al verlo llegar, no podía creerlo._

Volvía a leer la investigación sobre ella, era huérfana, estuvo en orfelinato de Lakewood, aquel que se quemó hace algunos años, como investigaría quien fue la madre que murió y el padre que no fue identificado, por ser madre soltera, la habían encontrado en la calle, sola. _Eso lo vería junto al viaje para la boda de Tom, se iría unos días antes, así posiblemente hasta coincidía con conocer al jardinero, primo que bautizó así su Tía Dorothy. Tom ya lo creía parte de la familia de los White, donde este ni siquiera era un apellido. Como era posible tanta barbaridad, acaso su madre no fue identificada cuando murió, una mujer de la calle, Dios._

 _Pensativa notaba los años, la hija del Dr. Mc Crone también nació en ese hospital, pero era mayor que ella, ese hospital era de muerte, porque tantas negligencias, la coincidencia era ahora que tanto la hija de su asesor, como ella eran de ese hospital… ¿En qué año nació la hija del Dr. Mc Crone?_ Mañana le preguntaré.

En el departamento de Edward, Tifany sonreía, en su cama.

\- Eddie, de verdad… no quieres ir a los Ángeles.

\- Vamos Tifie… realmente tengo una cirugía mañana, me encantaría estar a tu lado.

\- Deberías pensar en grande Eddie, tus manos talentosas, podrían hacer maravillas en las estrellas de Hollywood. Imagina, serías rico con solo operar el rostro de algunas amigas de Terry. Los dos soltaban de risas, Edward la observaba, _era tan hermosa, desde aquella vez que la vio, tenerla en su cama, definitivamente era una maravilla, que no supiera nada de Candy, no fue un impedimento para amarse y entregarse, ella era muy apasionada, desde que operó a Susy, no la volvió a dejar ir. Era correspondido, quien lo iba a pensar, que la misma Candy traería a su pareja a su lado._

\- Tifie… ¿siempre serás la representante de tu hermano?

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- No. Solo que… me gustaría saber cuáles son tus aspiraciones a futuro.

\- ¡He y! ¿No vas muy rápido?

\- Tifie… te molesta que desee conocerte, que quiera saber si voy a estar en tu futuro, o… tal vez solo es por un rato.

\- Nunca he tenido parejas para pasar el rato, Eddie… creo que eso lo dejamos claro… solo que… no esperaba conocer a alguien como tu… y mucho menos… que me gustará tanto. Edward sonreía, le daba un beso e iniciaba de nuevo, lo que ambos ya apreciaban, las delicias de la pasión que ambos se regalaban al amarse y entregarse de tan similar y compatible manera.

Por la madrugada del sábado, Candy, despertaba a los chicos, había recibido más de treinta mensajes de que pasarían por ella a las ocho de la mañana, al parecer ya sabían dónde supuestamente vivía, era en la casa del Dr. Mc Crone, así que tendría que dejar a dos de los pequeños en la casa y salir antes de la hora para escaparse con Stear.

En el camino, Archie la abrazaba y se dormía, Stear hacía lo mismo, pero Tony que estaba al frente comentó

\- Mami, un auto nos viene siguiendo.

\- ¡Que! Candy abría un espejito de maquillaje y veía a dos hombres en un auto obscuro y no eran los profesores, eran alguien más, apenas bajaba en la casa y alarmando a sus pequeños, los tres asustados entraban corriendo. Candy llamaba a Bruce, sin que los pequeños se dieran cuenta.

\- Sr. Cameron, tenemos problemas, dos hombres en un auto nos siguieron, nadie conoce el lugar donde vivimos mis hijos y yo, ¡tengo miedo!

\- ¿Esta en la casa del Dr. Mc Crone?

\- Si.

\- No salga, ¿Quién esta con usted? ¿Hay algún hombre en la casa?

\- Si. Peter, el Dr. Que los acompañó al hospital, pero debe estar dormido, no quiero despertarlo.

\- Espere mis instrucciones, ¿seguro que esos hombres no son de los Grandchester?

\- Estos días vi a los guardias de Tifany, y conocí en la cena a los del actor, pero ellos vendrán hasta las ocho.

\- Usted y los niños saldrán en quince minutos, ya estamos en camino, saldremos por la puerta de servicio, la que está en la calle de un lado.

\- Mis compañeros traerán a sus hijas.

\- Dejaremos a Alec y su hija con ellas, ustedes no se pueden exponer.

\- Gracias. Sr. Cameron, realmente no había pasado por esto nunca… Cree que sean los que tengan a William. Si quiere puedo ir con ellos, solo que… ¡Mis niños!

\- No. Eso jamás, William me mata si algo les pasa a ustedes.

Cortaba la llamada y Candy marcaba a sus compañeros, que tendría un cambio de planes, pero que todo estaba bien. Los niños, asustados, veían a su madre, Anthony les comentaba a sus hermanos que dieron con el departamento de ellos, donde su madre siempre los ha ocultado, que, no se veían agradables los hombres que los seguían y que no los reconocía, ni los había visto antes.

Bruce, de forma disfrazada, llegaba como a dejar alimentos a la casa por la puerta de servicio, ahí, en cajas de madera bajaba fingiendo que pesaban, después de regreso metía a los niños y los acomodaba en la camioneta, Candy subía envuelta en un costal, fueron sacados de la casa, llevándolos a la casa de los Cameron, salía alejándose asustada, porque Bruce y sus compañeros, regresarían tras los hombres que estaban afuera de la casa del Dr. Mc Crone.

En Los Ángeles, Terry hablaba con su padre,

\- Si Papá, Tifany cambio mis guardias por los tuyos por un incidente que se cometió con la publicidad de esa fotografía, pero ellos no tienen la culpa.

\- Hijo, mis muchachos ya conocen todas mis rutas, son muy profesionales, te aseguro que no tendrás ningún problema con ellos.

\- Lo sé, fíjate que hasta investigaron que mi chica, duerme en otro lugar, no en su casa, es algo extraño, pero sale con los niños muy tarde y ya no regresa a dormir, dice que se fueron a un edificio, me mandaron un aviso, que si se quedaban ahí a vigilar, les dije que sí, para que no se muevan y se vengan con ellas en el jet.

\- Ahora si cuida a mis muchachos, ¿dejaste a los cuatro en Chicago?

\- No. Solo dos, los otros dos están aquí conmigo.

\- Muy bien, mantenme informado, si requieres cambio, te envío otro equipo.

\- Gracias Papá.

Candy se despedía de Megan,

\- Megan, le dije a Peter que se hiciera cargo de ti y de tu bebe, todo estará bien, es el mejor ginecólogo, Daniel, el padre de Annie, estará cuidando cuando nazca tu bebe y ambos te cuidarán si no llega a estar tu esposo.

\- Gracias Dra. White.

\- Megan, quedamos que me dirías Candy.

\- Es que estoy nerviosa, no sabía que te ibas a ir, mi esposo dijo que te quedaras conmigo.

\- No voy a exponerte a que te pongas más nerviosa, en tu estado, Megan. Quiero que sepas, que me siento mejor huyendo con mis hijos ahora.

\- Me llamarás cuando llegues y me dirás dónde estás.

\- Por supuesto.

Ambas se abrazaban y Candy se marchaba con los niños en un taxi, sin avisar a nadie, ella tenía el mejor escondite del mundo, su casa en Lakewood. No podía regresar al edificio, ya habían dado con ella y podían verla entrar, lo mejor era salir de la ciudad, compraría ropa y provisiones y se escondería en Lakewood, hasta después de la boda de Tom. Jamás se perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba a sus pequeños.

Alec, llegaba por el frente junto con su hija en los brazos, topándose ahí a Daniel Britter, quien también entraba con Annie. Antes de las ocho, llegaba Patrick y Victoria, con la pequeña en brazos de él dormida aun. Los guardias veían que ese lugar era una guardería infantil, no una casa. Pero lo extraño, es que los padres no salían.

Dentro de la casa del Dr. Mc Crone, Peter pijamas con bata, se encontraba asustado, con Calem y Bruce, quienes entraban desde mucho antes por la puerta de servicio, y comentaban.

\- Dr. Liverman, Candy nos pidió que viniéramos, tuvo problemas, al parecer la siguieron desde su departamento, hasta aquí, ya nos la llevamos junto a sus hijos, están en mi casa, con mi esposa.

\- ¿Pero qué paso? Daniel, bajaba a Annie y Victoria se quedaba con ellas en el estudio, mientras Patrick se unía a la explicación

\- Somos guardaespaldas de los niños de su amiga, nos mandó el Sr. Johnson desde hace tiempo, estamos como maestros de incognito dentro del colegio, esta mañana me llamo la Dra. White, ya no está aquí, pero tiene temor, así que Alec y su hija Alison se van a quedar hoy aquí, para jugar con las niñas, ya que los pequeños, se fueron con ella.

\- No debió preocuparse por nosotros, lo más importante es que este bien, nos avisó y mando un mensaje, sobre el cambio de planes, dijo Patrick, agregaba - Pero… ¿mis chicos están bien?

\- Si. En ese momento tocaban la puerta. Desde adentro observaban sin abrir, ocultándose. Tifany junto con los hombres que estaban afuera siguiendo a Candy, se veían tocar por los cristales.

\- ¿Esos son los hombres? que dieron con el departamento de la Dra. Candy. Preguntaba Calem.

\- Si, son los guardias de Richard Grandchester, ¡falsa alarma! Confirmaba Bruce, quien notaba como venía alborotada Tifany por Candy. Alec comentaba,

\- ¿Y a qué viene la señorita Grandchester? Peter reía y comentaba.

\- Pensaba llevarse a Candy a los Ángeles, para estar en los Oscares, hoy por la noche, pero mi amiga, se iba a escapar inventando una emergencia cuando realmente, se iba a ir a ver unos expedientes en otro hospital, ahora Tifany, con sus guardias desconocidos, asustó a Candy, provocando una verdadera emergencia. Pues esos estúpidos la han de estar vigilando y… Candy no le gusta que se sepa, donde esconde a sus hijos. Calem con el ceño fruncido preguntaba

\- ¿Ella no vive aquí? Y oculta a sus hijos… ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde que nacieron. Confirmaba Peter.

Daniel atendía a Tifany, mientras todos se escondían en el salón principal.

\- No, Candy salió tuvo una emergencia médica, solo vino a dejar a los niños y se fue al hospital.

\- ¡Emergencia! ¡Por Dios! Pero apenas tenemos tiempo para llegar, como me pudo hacer esto.

\- Lo siento, los médicos nos debemos a nuestros pacientes, ahorita debe estar por entrar a cirugía de un trasplante de corazón.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Qué haré? Tifany se quedaba pensando, y de inmediato marcaba números telefónicos, buscando soluciones para su hermano.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo... esta semana me quede sin computadora, pero miren las maravillas que una puede hacer desde una Tablet... aquí solo aparece el fic, en el face aparece la portada del capítulo... y todo fue hecho a puro dedito... pero creo que la intensión cuenta cuando puedes lograr subir tres capís en una semana... eso claro está gracias a leerlas, a la motivación y sincero apoyo al leer sus comentarios... Gracias.**

 _ **Tu aquí... yo muy lejos... y el tiempo, sigue igual, los libros no se hacen viejos... y las letras tampoco se van ... la esencia de nuestra vida, en ellos podemos plasmar... escribe, que yo te leo, de todas las formas en que suelas redactar...**_

 **Un abrazo a la Distancia**

 **Mayra Exitosa**


	29. Una pequeña Brava

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXIX**

 **Una pequeña Brava**

Candy llamaba a George, le informaba tranquilamente para no alterarlo, que se había puesto muy tensa, que necesitaba descanso y que anoche junto a sus hijos, decidieron tomarse tres semanas, que llamará al colegio, justificándole a los pequeños, comentándole también a la Tía Elroy, que estarían ocultos en Lakewood, que si se sentía mal, no traía el cargador de su teléfono, pero podía llamar a la casa, Dorothy se sabía el número.

\- ¡Por fin! Candy ya te debías un descanso, no te preocupes por nada, me encargaré de todo, los guardias, ¿están cuidándolos bien?

\- Sí, estoy en contacto con ellos, me han tratado muy bien, gracias, por favor dígale a Bruce que usted sabe dónde estoy, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, además está por nacer su bebe.

\- Muy bien, Candy, por favor cuida a tus chicos.

En los centros comerciales, compraba mochilas para los pequeños, penando en la posibilidad de subir un autobús, y no separarse de los niños, ropa suficiente para tres semanas de los pequeños, no había de donde elegir, pero se divertía al ver unos trajes marineritos, y se los compraba, había sacado efectivo suficiente, ya que en el pueblo no había acceso a tarjetas entre los lugareños, requería varios tipos de calzado, pantalones y camisas, por supuesto un trajecito para la boda, tanto para ellos, como para ella.

Los pijamas las eligieron ellos, se divertían al recordar a Tifany y los súper héroes, así que terminaban por elegir una diferente cada uno, un pijama del capitán América, era de Tony, tomaba un cartón y le decía a Candy que ese era su escudo. Archie, jugaba por su cabello largo, tomando la de Thor, Stear les decía que el cerebro del grupo era él, así que tomaba la de Ironman. Candy no dejaba de disfrutarlos, se olvidaba de la tensión tan mala de esa mañana, ya había apagado su celular, para no recibir más mensajes de Tifany, pues le daba pena, haber dejado avanzar las cosas, con tal de ver el expediente de que su apellido, no era tal.

\- Serán varias horas de viaje, tal vez no paramos continuamente, así que, iremos al baño, no tomaremos muchos líquidos y… Debería llamar a Tom, pero… debe estar trabajando ahora, lo mejor es sorprenderlo.

 _Al ver tantas cosas y solo ella para cuidar de los tres y las cosas que llevaban, lo pensaba mejor se saldría por la mañana, pasaría la noche en un hotel, dormirían en una sola habitación._

\- Escúchenme bien, mientras no lleguemos a casa, nadie tiene permiso de separarse de mi… ¿Prometido?

Lo pequeños, asentían, lo mejor era que su madre les estaba dando tres semanas para planear… lo que los tenía mejor, era saber que no verían al actor… mínimo su madre sabía hacer las cosas, confirmando que solo su padre, era a quien ella amaba.

Tifany, continuaba con el plan, al buscar a una mujer con la talla pequeña, sonreía de acordarse de varias situaciones que habían pasado ahora con la nueva grabación de Terry, así que, con un poco de su talento, lograría salvar esa noche.

\- ¡Hola, Karen!

\- ¿Tifany?

\- Sí, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo… Sabes, había pensado que Terry fuera solo esta noche, pero el productor de la película me pide que vayas con él, ¿podrías ayudarme en eso?

\- Yo… ¿a los Oscares? es un sueño hecho realidad, sería mágico… ¿Con Terry?

\- Si. Di que sí, sé que él está tratando de llevarse bien con todo el equipo, solo que anda muy tenso con esa foto que salió del montaje, ya sabes, ahora lo ves medio distraído, pero estoy seguro que serás la mejor sorpresa.

\- ¿Lo crees así Tifany? Pensé que no le agradaba, es más ya iba a desistir de formar parte de la película, el productor está en espera de mi respuesta.

\- Acabo de colgar con él, le dije que sería el mejor comienzo, no te hagas del rogar por favor Karen…

\- No tengo que ponerme.

\- El Jet pasa por ti, nos veremos en los Ángeles, confía en mí.

Tifany arreglaba las cosas, comentaba a Terry la emergencia y que confiara en ella, que para eso era su representante, que no le quedaría mal. A lo que Terry se angustiaba por pensar que Candy se había dado un rotundo no, pero en eso Tifany aseguraba que si no fuera una verdadera emergencia, Candy hubiese ido con él. Con tranquilidad esperaba ver la sorpresa de su hermana, para esa misma noche.

La gala fue todo un éxito, ver a Terry, hizo que Karen, quien jamás se maquillaba demasiado, brillara con luz propia ese día. Él estaba asombrado, su compañera se veía divina, llevaba un vestido que hacía resaltar sus curvas, mismas que con el atuendo que le habían puesto en la grabación, siempre se veía muy sencilla y sin glamour.

Su hermana también lo acompañaba, así que al entrar por la alfombra roja, el pasaba con ambos brazos ocupados y cientos de fotógrafos no dudaban en tomarlos juntos, ya que los Grandchester hermanos no salían en fotos, sin sus padres, esta vez, ambos lucían lo atractivos que eran en la familia, al ser acompañados por Karen, era como si combinara con ellos, la joven blanca y castaña, no gozaba de los zafiros de ambos hermanos, pero su rostro era cautivante tal como su sonrisa, así duraba tanto tiempo en tomas fotográficas, pues no los dejaban ir, más al saber que ambos serian pareja en la nueva saga, donde protagonizaban. La casualidad fue que quien sería el rival en la película llegaba después de ellos y se unía a los tres, haciendo que Tifany se colgara del brazo de él.

En una pantalla, Edward, veía serio a Tifany, con el futuro hombre lobo de la película de su hermano, por momentos se pensaba perdido, pero trataba de conservar la calma, ella lo había invitado, no podía ir por su responsabilidad. Sin más se alejaba de la pantalla para pasar a su cirugía.

Por la noche, Candy ya estaba más decidida, con la maleta y varias mochilas, se aventuraba a rentar un jeep, no podía viajar en taxi, no manejaba continuamente, pero sabía hacerlo, así acomodaba todo en el auto y sus hijos se emocionaban al ver el vehículo que su madre había arrendado. Definitivamente para ellos sería su primera salida de viaje y empezar por un jeep, declaraba que serían aventureros.

\- Si señor, será por tres semanas aproximadamente, aquí están mis datos.

\- Bien, el auto se encuentra asegurado, me da copia de su licencia por favor.

\- Por supuesto.

Cuando por fin realizaba todos los detalles para su viaje, se quedaba en un hotel, una sola habitación con doble de camas, dos de sus hijos en una, otra para ella y uno de sus hijos, así se sentiría más tranquila.

\- A dormir, mis amores. Que mañana salimos muy temprano, ya no podemos estar lejos, el tío George nos llamará y si no sabe que estamos bien, puede armar un buen lío.

\- Si mamá.

En Lakewood, el amanecer cálido y refrescante hacía que Tom, saliera de su casa con una sonrisa, tenía que ir por Rosana para llevarla al hospital, ya solo estaría dos semanas más, después se daría de baja por un tiempo, se pensaban ir a vivir en la casa de su padre, donde ella se haría cargo de su suegro y su marido.

\- Rosana, de verdad, puedo comprarte una casa nueva, realmente tengo bastante ahorrado para eso.

\- Tom, tu padre nos necesita, es independiente, pero mejor nos quedamos con él, además me dijo que si quería cambiar toda la casa, lo hiciera, eso significa que quiere que nos quedemos con él.

\- Mamá se fue hace mucho tiempo, tenía diez cuando nos dejó, no creo que… sea fácil acostumbrarnos a los cambios, pero si me comentó que, está ansioso de que le demos nietos. Rosana se ruborizaba por completo, bajaba el rostro por lo que Tom al girar a verla, la abrazaba y agregaba - Vamos mi Ros, que no nos hemos estado cuidando, podríamos llamar a un cristiano cuando menos lo esperemos.

\- ¡Tom! Se dice un bebe, no un cristiano.

\- ¿Que no piensas que Dios nos lo va a dar?

\- Si, pero se escucha mejor, un bebe, además, hay parejas que se tardan en encargar familia, y quien nos dice que así de fácil nos hará padres.

\- Pues yo. Porque casi estoy seguro, que en una de esas nos toca un muchachito, con tanto hermano que tienes, ¿lo puedes dudar?

\- Hay Tom, así pensaban mis hermanos, y ya verás, son más sobrinas niñas las que tengo, que niños.

\- Si, pero deja que vean a los de mi familia, ¡Candy vendrá!

\- ¿Candy? ¿Es tu familia?

Tom, se sonreía, _por supuesto que no, ya no tenía más familia que su padre, pero, esos niños le decían tío y a Candy siempre la había querido desde que era un crío, que… lógico era su familia._

\- Ya verás, son bien bravos, como su Tío Tom.

\- Me da gusto, tenía miedo a ese amor que sentías por ella…

\- Si, era solo para que te encelaras, pero te voy a contar algo de Candy y de mi… es más que una hermana, es más que una amiga, fue quien me dio mis primeros azotes, la única mujer que me ha lazado y me dio una arrastrada porque siempre ha dicho… que entre más altos, mayor es el golpe.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Candy te azotó?

\- Siempre ha sido bien chiquita, Ros, pero hija del demonio, tiene un carácter cuando se enoja, que ni con bomberos la apagábamos, de chiquita, era bien filosa, le pasaban ideas increíbles en su cabecita, todo o tenía bien contemplado, antes que le jugaran una broma, ella estaba lista y esperándola, para que quien lo intentará, callera en su propio lodo, sabía hacer cuentas en el aire, nadie le ganaba en las matemáticas, apenas cursaba un grado y ella ya se había adelantado dos más, todos los maestros la admiraban y le decían que era una pequeña engañosa, que nunca dejará que nadie la subestimara, que sería el orgullo de Lakewood, cuando estaba en sexto grado le di un beso en la mejilla, con eso tuve para dar al suelo, dijo que nadie la besaba, si ella no quería.

\- ¡Hay Tom! Ya me agrada, y todavía no la conozco. Sabía que tu familia era pequeña, cuando supe que el señor Albert, iba a ser tu padrino, me imagine que vendría ella también por ser de su familia.

\- Si, deberías ver todo lo que está haciendo Albert, ahora que viene Candy. Hizo camitas a sus niños, hizo un resbaladero en el patio, tres columpios, puso barandales por todo el jardín y hasta un arco de rosas formo en la entrada, anda culeco mi amigo. Hasta quería hacerles un puente de madera en el rio que casi nunca lleva agua, el que pasa por un costado de la casa y se va a las cascadas, solo dos veces al año lleva agua y quiere ponerles puente. Está bien alucinado con la visita de esos sobrinos.

\- Ese si debe ser un buen padre, Tom, aprende de él, para que cuando lleguen nuestros hijos, también les hagas detalles.

\- Por eso, el será el padrino. Es el mejor amigo que tengo, él fue el que me animo a que siguiera mi corazón… y tu… eres mi corazón… desde la primera vez que te vi. Rosana, lo abrazaba y besaba efusiva, pues coincidía con el día que lo conoció en el hogar de Pony.

Rosana pensaba que Tom y Candy eran familia realmente, ignoraba que Tom fue adoptado a los tres años, precisamente del hogar de Pony, ese tema no lo tocaban, al parecer según las conversaciones del padre de Tom, su esposa era muy blanca y bonita como Tom, pero no le habían aclarado que, por eso lo habían elegido, porque se parecía a ella, puesto que la vida, no los dejo ser padres. Ahora al saber que los hijos de Candy eran sobrinos, consideraba que Candy era de la familia de la madre de Tom.

Peter, en su consultorio estaba serio, había complicaciones con la esposa de Bruce, ya había sido internada en ese momento, y preocupado, al saber que Daniel, había perdido a su esposa, al nacer su hijita, esta vez, era algo similar, así que evaluaba como salvar a los dos, y mandaba llamar a Bruce.

\- Hola amigo, pasa, toma asiento. Candy me encargó que me hiciera cargo de tu esposa, por eso es que te he llamado, decidí internarla, porque el caso que está sucediendo, es delicado.

\- Dr. A mí me importa mi esposa, así que… no importa nada, lo que me interesa es que, Evan y su hermanito, cuente con nosotros.

\- Me llamó George, esta mañana, sabes que los Andrew tienen sociedad en este hospital, están cubiertos todos los gastos de tu esposa, así que, me he dado el lujo de traer a un especialista, al mismo que salvó al último de los niños de Candy, si estuviera aquí el Dr. Mc Crone, todo sería distinto.

\- Puedo mandar por él. Lo traería de ser necesario, es… un médico importante para nosotros.

\- Para mí también, es mi maestro, quien me enseñó todo lo que sé. Pero sabes, su esposa… se encuentra delicada, estamos esperando que se estabilice y traerla aquí

\- ¡Madame Andrew!

\- ¿Madame qué? Es la señora Mc Crone. Porque crees que adelantaron su bodita, porque estaba delicada, era mejor tenerlo con ella, probablemente tenga que llamar a Candy en cualquier momento para que la intervenga, ella es la mejor especialista de corazón.

\- ¿Su hija?

\- ¿Hija de quién? Candy White, mi amiga y colega. Bruce asentía, pero Peter no era tonto, _Candy era hija de Mc Crone, eso le dio a pensar el guarda espaldas con lo que dijo._

La realidad, es que en Escocia, solo se llama abuelos a los de sangre o adoptivos, no al primero viejito que veas o le tomes cariño. _Y al momento que los niños de Candy llamaban abuelo al Dr. Mc Crone, Bruce consideraba que el plan de la protección de la familia Andrew, era esconderlos bajo ese apellido falso. Tanto a la esposa, como a los hijos. Además que le decían abuelo por la Sra. Mc Crone también. Sabía que buscaban a la verdadera hija del doctor Mc Crone, la posibilidad de que fuera Candy otra hija del doctor, al contar con un apellido extraño, pasaba por la mente de Bruce_.

Candy manejaba con tranquilidad el jeep, _era grande para ella, sin embargo, sentir la inseguridad de que sus hijos y ella ya no estaban de incognito en el departamento del padre de sus hijos, era algo que la tenía nerviosa, posiblemente convendría irse de Chicago, ya no sería bueno para ellos estar ahí, habían dado con su escondite._

Después pensaba _que había tanto que hacer en Lakewood, hacía tanto que no iba a su hogar, las veces que fue, notaba que su tía había contratado al mejor jardinero del mundo, pues las rosas estaban tan grandes y hermosas, el jardín bien cuidado, hasta los arboles cercanos a la casa habían sido podados. Solo confiaba en que sus hijos disfrutaran de unos días en Lakewood, pues para Archie, odiaba el olor exagerado a vacas, en Stear, estornudaba con el corte de los céspedes del parque y las abejas no eran agradables para Anthony, hasta se propuso casarlas porque andaban cerca de sus rosas en la terraza de su padre, teniendo que explicar que gracias a ellas, se ponían más bellas las rosas._

\- Listo, llegamos. Candy veía su casa irreconocible, _un arco de rosas en la entrada, este señor se había excedido_. Abrían las puertas del jeep y los chicos bajaban corriendo. _El trajecito marinero que llevaban iguales, con botas no combinaba bien, pero al menos era solo para el camino, en cuanto se acomodaran, los arreglaría mejor._ Pensaba Candy.

Los pequeños comenzaban a inspeccionar todo alrededor. Candy entraba aun sin bajar maletas, para ver la casa, estaba abierta la puerta, eso significaba que por fin encontraría al señor jardinero.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, tanto en los comentarios como en el grupo, mil gracias... como no escribir, si me ayudan a activar toda la imaginación que Dios nos da... me trae soñando con este fic... de verdad deseo de corazón avanzar en los demás, solo que se me ha incrementado el trabajo, pero no descarto la idea e terminar los que me quedan pendientes.**_

 _ **... Y las hojas, como sueños, van pasando ante mis ojos, son tan solo situaciones lo que piensas con enojos, cuando pases cosas graves, y plasmarlas no has podido, ni siquiera en tu mente les has dado fin a esa historia, tal vez el tiempo en memoria, te haga sentir diferente, cuando ya no te sientas herido, cansado de angustiarte, comprenderás que la vida es como un libro, que cambian de tema constantemente... dejando en el pasado, lo que más te ha lastimado.**_

 _ **Un fuerte Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Con aprecio**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	30. ¡Fue un accidente!

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXX**

 **¡Fue un Accidente!**

Candy al entrar sintió un olor dulce que siempre había en la casa, ya era bastante tarde, pasaba la hora de la merienda, los pequeños la habían tomado en el camino, ahora que veía por dentro su hogar, pensaba como había extrañado esa quietud y tranquilidad, un suspiro, después continuaba, viendo a lo lejos, notando cambios en cada observaba detenidamente, no había un escritorio en esa ventana antes, menos con una lámpara tan simpática. Un diario abierto llamo su atención, y al verlo abierto notaba que tenía escritos, dibujos… de ella, su mirada, su cuerpo completo y desnudo… que era eso… Al comenzar a leer, se quedaba impactada, la letra… era esa letra, embebida en su contenido no observaba más, se concentraba en el contenido del diario, leyéndolo con velocidad.

Afuera los chicos notaban que habían juegos, columpios, un resbaladero, una mecedora con techo cerca de los jardines, estaban fascinados, atrás corría un río, los tres se fueron a ver más, al parecer había movimiento en él.

\- Vamos Anthony, decía Stear.

\- Espérenme. Gritaba Archie al ver como se encaminaban hasta los árboles.

Al llegar, varios peces de colores se alcanzaban a ver, Anthony estaba asombrado, no podía creer lo que veía, tantos peces de colores naranjas y morados se escabullían por todo el río con tal velocidad que jamás habían visto en su corta vida.

-Mira Archie, un camino de piedras. Comentaba Anthony - están resbalosas Stear, ten cuidado.

\- Archie, ven súbete a mis hombros, así veras mejor y no te caerás.

\- ¡Siiiiiiiiii! Gritaba emocionado Archie al escuchar que lo llevaría su hermano, esas botas, no eran cómodas para sus pies, él pensaba que sus pies eran de calzado fino. Las botas eran para sheriff, como el tío Tom.

Un salto, un brinco y otro, por fin, ahí alcanzaban a ver peces más grandes, era lo más bello que les podía pasar, como era posible, que su madre no los hubiese traído a su casa, en Lakewood, pensaba Anthony y Stear mostraba cara de molestia al sentir pesado ahora a Archie. En ese momento se resbala y ¡zaz! Al agua.

Para que no callera encima Archie y se pudiera lastimar, Stear trató de tener precaución con su hermano al caer, cuidándolo con sus brazos, Anthony quiso tomarlo en el aire, pero callo más lejos del lado hondo del río…

\- ¡Archieeee! ¡Archieeee!

Los gritos al ver como la corriente se llevaba a Archie, eran increíbles, Anthony y Stear, cruzaron por el camino de piedras hacia el otro lado del río para alcanzarlo y sacarlo, Stear tomaba con una mano, una de las botas empapadas que no lo dejaban correr tanto como a Tony, quien sentía la desesperación y deseaba lanzarse por su hermanito.

En la casa, la impactada era su dueña, quien al escuchar los gritos de sus hijos, apretaba el diario a su pecho y lo metía en su bolso, este lo dejaba ahí, salía corriendo, hacía donde escuchaba los gritos.

Stear se quitaba por fin las botas, que no lo dejaban correr para salvar a su hermano, ahora sin ellas, las piedras le calaban, pero lo que deseaba era lanzarse con él, de repente y sin esperarlo, como si estuvieran viendo la película de liberen a Willy, una sombra de un hombre gigante se lanzaba sobre ambos hermanos, cayendo dentro del río, nadando con tal velocidad, hasta que abrazaba a Archie. Quien al sentirse que alguien lo tomaba este se aferraba a él como un salvavidas. La corriente arrastraba a ambos, para el hombre que buscaba salir, un tronco era su salvación, moviéndose con cautela, trataba de irse a la orilla, cuando por fin llegaba al tronco que yacía en un costado, este se soltaba, raspando todo el torso del gigante barbón, que ahora mojado parecía el hermano de pie grande con tanto pelo en la cara, se le rasgaban las ropas, y con ello la piel de su vientre, haciendo que con el dolor se soltara del tronco, y con impulso trataba de nadar hasta la orilla de nuevo

Candy corría a toda velocidad, al ver que era del río donde venían los gritos, tomaba un lazo que estaba colgado fuera de la casa, entre más corría, más sentía que sus hijos ya no estarían a salvo, brinco las piedras y los vio a lo lejos, alguien tenía a su hijo, pero la corriente se lo llevaba, el hombre iba a salir y no podía, ella agito el lazo para alcanzar la mano y él, lo tomaba.

Candy no podía jalarlo, el peso era bastante con ese hombre tan grande, sin embargo él, se aferró al lazo, el pequeño estaba abrazado a su pecho y tomado de tal manera que sentía todo uno del otro. Para el gigante, era sentir la desesperación del pequeño dentro de sí mismo, mientras que para Candy quien se amarraba el lazo en la cintura, era irse con ellos o sacarlos.

Cuando por fin el hombre tomaba la orilla de la tierra, se tiraba de espaldas con un suspiro en la tierra del costado y el pequeño no se soltaba de su torso.

\- Mi amor, mi pequeño, ¿Estás bien?

Ambos no respondían, Candy dio respiración a su hijo, este e inmediato arrojaba agua por su boca, lo extraño era que el hombre que lo había rescatado, hacía exactamente lo mismo que Archie, como si tuviera agua dentro de sí. Llamando la atención de ella, al no poder ver su rostro, solo notaba que el niño respiraba y ambos hacían lo mismo.

\- Ya paso todo mi amor, todo está bien, mami ya está aquí.

\- ¡Mami! Archie la abrazaba y el hombre se dejaba caer de espaldas con todo el cabello húmedo en su rostro. Mientras Candy le quitaba a Archie el de su cara. Cuando vio sangre en todo el pecho de su hijo, se asustaba, de inmediato levantaba su camisa y no tenía nada, se alejó de su hijo y vio que el torso del hombre sangraba por completo, quito las prendas rasgadas y los arañones del tronco con algunos pedazos de corteza incrustados aun en él.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Está usted herido!… debo curarlo

\- No es nada.

La voz dejo impactada a la doctora, movió el cabello de su rostro y ahí estaba él. ¡Albert!

\- ¿Albert?

En ese momento él abrió los ojos y la vio, notando que ahí estaba la mirada que siempre soñaba, impactado, en ese momento, un llanto de pena sacaba de su sorpresa a la joven madre, Stear gritaba,

\- ¡Fue un accidente mamá!

Anthony se acercaba y abrazaba asustado a Archie, después de tomar una chaqueta grande que estaba tirada en el trayecto que habían corrido, cubriendo a su hermanito con ella, al percatarse que estaba helado.

\- Albert, te voy a curar, no te separes de mí.

\- ¿Me conoce?

\- Soy yo… ¿no sabes quién soy Albert?

El negó haciendo un leve quejido al comenzar a sentir el frío en su torso, el agua estaba provocándole escalofrío.

\- Niños ayúdenme, vamos a casa, tenemos que secarlos rápido, lo tengo que curar. Candy al ver que salía sangre insistente, se rasgaba el faldón de su vestido y lo ponía por toda la cintura de él, ajustándola para que se detuviera el sangrado.

Los dos pequeños con lágrimas angustiantes, tomaban a su hermanito, mientras ella, no soltaba al hombre que más había esperado todos esos años.

\- Abrázame Albert, te voy a curar y… todo va a estar bien. Albert veía a los pequeños caminar y vio el camino de piedras donde se habían caído, aun con su dolor, sintió de repente miedo, pensando que podían caerse de nuevo, con fuerzas renovadas se soltó de Candy, de inmediato, tomaba a Archie, lo abrazaba y le decía

\- No temas, no te soltaré. Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Archie se abrazó fuertemente a él, llorando y temblando. Los pequeños igual abrazaron sus piernas, temían cruzar y caer. Albert al sentir que Archie se aferraba fuerte agregó - No te sueltes, deja levanto a tus hermanos. Archie asentía, Albert tomaba a los pequeños que estaban tomados de sus piernas y levantaba a cada uno con un brazo uniéndolos a sus costados.

Candy observaba asombrada, como sus hijos tan orgullosos y fuertes, ahora se mostraban débiles ante él. El susto que acababan de pasar los había dejado susceptibles. Para ella todo estaba entre nubes en un instante pausado pensando que, Albert había salvado a su hijo, que no sabía quién era ella y que estaba con una barba tan larga que solo por la humedad de su rostro pudo notar sus facciones.

Terminaban de cruzar el río, colocaba a los pequeños y notaba que Stear no traía sus botas, así no lo soltaba y continuaba con él hasta entrar en la casa, Candy iba tras ellos hasta que vio bajar a Anthony, quien también se había manchado de sangre, así apuraba el paso para curar al rescatador de su hijo y el hombre de su vida, aunque no la recordara.

Apenas entraban y Albert abría el agua caliente y le quitaba a Archie las ropas manchadas

\- Albert, yo lo hago, déjame revisarte.

\- Se está congelando por el agua fría, le castañean los dientes. Al verlo, Albert también le sonaba su dentadura, así Candy al ver que no la dejaba hacer nada, le quitaba los restos de la camisa de la espalda y le ordenaba.

\- Bien, adentro los dos, yo los cuidare. Albert giraba viendo que ella no se iba, y le quitaba con confianza las prendas. - Vamos Albert, es claro que no me recuerdas, pero soy doctora, así que adentro, ahora. Archie veía que sangraba de su pecho con el agua caliente en su espalda, ahora observaba que había sangre corriendo.

Candy, lo revisaba y con todos los cuidados, quitaba trocitos de corteza de su piel, pasaba con cuidado la esponja y movía a Archie, para enjuagarlo a él. Al hacerlo a un lado Albert rebasaba la regadera donde caía el agua, pero él no dejaba de observarla minuciosamente.

\- Usted ¿Me conoce? ¿Cierto?

\- Así es, veo que no me recuerdas, sabes tu nombre, pero al parecer el mío no.

\- Soy Albert.

\- Lo sé, yo… soy Candy…

\- ¡Candy! La mirada de él estaba clavada en ella, no podía alejar ahora su rostro, ella ordenó que se quitara el pantalón, que se dejara la prenda interior, al ver que Archie aún estaba con él.

\- Si desea, yo me quito el resto solo, usted encárguese del pequeño.

\- No. La sangre no ha parado Albert, soy doctora, te voy a curar y… no me trates de usted.

\- Está bien. Al doblarse para quitarse el pantalón se lastimaba los rasgones de su torso, Candy tomaba unas tijeras y rompía el pantalón. Los niños observaban en la puerta, notando que Archie buscaba el rostro del hombre tan alto que lo había rescatado.

Ella como una profesional, limpiaba haciéndole señas a Archie de que continuara y terminara de enjuagarse. Stear se lavaba los pies en un costado del baño, los tres muy ordenados se quitaban las prendas y se turnaban para enjuagarse, pero cada uno hacía lo mismo que Archie, buscar el rostro entre tanto cabello, tomaban una toalla, y se secaban se quedaban cubiertos vigilando las heridas limpiadas por su madre, como si ellos estuvieran en una clase de medicina.

\- Vamos a la recamara niños, tenemos que curarlo, Tony, el botiquín está en la cocina, en el primer cajón. Stear, métanse en la cama, mami irá por sus maletas y luego les paso la ropa, dejen las toallas extendidas, la recamará principal era la única que había visto abierta y todos entraban. Candy se quedaba sola con Albert en el baño. - Albert, lávate y ponte una toalla bajo la cintura, pondré esta toallita cubriendo tus heridas, ya están limpias, te curaré en la habitación. El asentía, Candy veía su rostro con una mirada intensa que le daba, ella sonriendo, le acarició el rostro y vio que la barba era demasiado larga y sin corte, antes de que el obedeciera, tomo las tijeras y le redondeaba la barba sin preguntarle. El, al ver cómo le recortaba la barba se justificaba

\- Es que estuve muy ocupado…

\- Ya veo, el diario que estaba en el escritorio… ¿es tuyo?

Albert se sintió descubierto, al principio se asustaba y después se ponía nervioso, al salir del baño con toalla en la cintura buscaba asomarse al escritorio, pero ella le tomaba la mano y lo jalaba a la recamara principal. - Ven, la toalla está ajustando la herida, pero requiero curar y desinfectar, deja ya de moverte y ve a la cama.

Los niños sentados en espera, observaban inquisitivos a Albert y Candy a notar como lo veían, sonriente agregó

\- Es de la familia, Albert… diles tu apellido.

El ni recordaba nada solo pregunto incrédulo

\- ¿White? Al decirlo, los tres sonrieron. Anthony fue el primero, aun sin ropa decir,

\- Es uno de los nuestros, es un White, Archie te salvó, es de la familia. Stear feliz porque era cierto confirmaba.

\- Y no es pie grande, ni un mostro, ya se le ve cara de humano. Albert en espera de saber que hacer, escuchaba ya más tranquilos a los niños, les sonreía a los tres. Candy lo empujaba a sentarse en la cama, después le levantaba los pies, tomaba del botiquín, gasas y los desinfectantes, haciendo paso a paso lo indicado, para finalizar al no tener vendas para cubrir la cintura, tomaba una cobija y la rasgaba cubriendo con ella las heridas y ajustando lo mejor posible.

\- Listo. Candy no sabía bien como continuar con el trato, o que había leído en el diario le daba una idea de lo que paso, sin embargo el susto del río, verlo… hacía que aun sintiera agitado su corazón, trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero no lograba nada, estaba entusiasmada y a la vez en duda de que hacer.

\- Iré a vestirme, para irme. Confirmaba Albert al ver el rostro dudoso de ella. Pero Candy de inmediato con voz de madre, agregaba.

\- Nada de eso, aquí te quedas, no sales de mi vista. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia los pequeños agregaba - ninguno de ustedes se alejará de nuevo de mí. - ¿Dónde está tu pijama Albert?

\- En un bolso de lona afuera, estaba por irme…

Candy ya no siguió escuchándolo se fue dejándolos a los cuatro.

\- ¿Vives aquí? Preguntaba Anthony

\- ¿No recuerdas a mamá? Comentó Archie

\- ¿Conoces a Papá? Preguntaba Stear

\- Eres muy veloz. Afirmaba Anthony

\- Y muy fuerte. Confirmaba Archie

\- Gracias por salvar a mi hermano. Agregaba Stear.

\- Si gracias. Dijo Archie, con angustia al ver las heridas que tenía por haberlo salvado. Stear bajando su rostro agregaba

\- Fue mi culpa yo… lo siento, ¿Te duele mucho?

Albert no sabía que responder, nadie lo presionaba, pero desde cuando lo conocían, porque lo hizo decirles su apellido, ella era la Dra. Candy White, pero el solo recordaba llamarse Albert, el apellido no era de él ¿Oh si?

En eso entraba Candy, con ropas ya elegidas en sus brazos, lanzándoles a cada uno de sus hijos una prenda interior, incluyéndolo a él, como si fuera uno de los niños. Después mencionaba

\- Esta es de… Tony. Dándole la pijama azul, otra a Archie y la de tonos rojos a Stear. - Albert, sin camisa, iré a comprar vendas para hacerte las curaciones. Ustedes dejen descansar a Albert, vamos a la otra habitación, haré una cama extra para acomodarlos. Albert al ver que habían llegado y ya habían tenido su primer accidente, después de su largo y cansado viaje, deseaba atenderlos y comentaba

\- Les hice unas camas, ¿Quieren verlas?

Los pequeños se quedaban en silencio, pues Albert se levantaba sin obedecer a su madre y ellos lo seguían, ahora el portaba un pantalón pijama de rayas. Los guiaba a la otra habitación, Candy no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos y al llegar, los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Candy estaba asombrada, ahí era una habitación pequeña, la cual ahora era mucho más grande, al parecer quito parte del estudio y lo unió a la habitación, antes había una camita individual donde ella dormía cuando niña, ahora colgaban lanchas, de colores blanco, azul y verde. Los niños subían como iban entrando. Anthony tomaba la más alta, Stear, ayudaba a Archie a subir la menos alta y lo arropaba

\- Perdóname Archie, fue un accidente, lo siento tanto.

\- Lo sé, pero viste como me salvó. Tony desde más arriba les decía.

\- Salto como la ballena Willy, por encima de nosotros y… nadaba muy veloz. Albert sonreía sentía emociones extrañas, pero algo pasaba, cada que decían o hacían algo, lo sentía en sí mismo. Candy agregaba

\- ¿Hiciste esas camas, Albert?

\- Si, esperaba que llegaran en dos semanas más, en un momento me iré.

\- Albert, ven, tenemos que hablar.

Los niños se quedaban solos, su madre estaba molesta por lo que había pasado, por su culpa habían lastimado a su… familiar.

En la cocina, se sentaba Candy cuidando de sentar a Albert sin afectar su cintura, después lo observaba y se quedaban sentados en sillas continuas.

\- Cuando llegue, estaba un diario en el escritorio, estaban dibujos sobre mí, porque dices que no me recuerdas.

\- No sé quién eres. Solo… te veía en mis pensamientos… durante una ocasión… bueno que leíste de mi diario, ¿Dónde está?

\- Estaba abierto, no pude evitar leerlo y… no sabía de qué se trataba, ¿Qué recuerdas Albert?

\- Muy poco, durante un tiempo, pensé que era un hombre casado, después hace meses, viajé al lugar donde sufrí un accidente y… recordé que le iba a pedir matrimonio a… ¿Ti?

Candy bajo su rostro, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, toda la adrenalina de unos momentos antes se había terminado, Albert estaba en su casa, como había llegado ahí, quería escucharlo y a la vez, no quería que sus hijos escucharan. Fue hacía su bolso y tomo el diario, lo trajo de nuevo hasta donde estaba él, el trataba de quitárselo y ella no lo dejaba.

\- Ya vi lo que no quieres que vea, en ese momento abría las páginas donde estaba un dibujo de ella desnuda, en su cintura tras la espalda tenía una marca de nacimiento y el dibujo la tenía, ella se abrió el cierre de su vestido bastante corto y roto, después le mostró la marca del dibujo. - Soy yo.

\- Te casaste y ahora tienes familia. Albert bajaba su rostro, Candy lo observaba, estaba triste, la recordaba solo a ella, no había ningún dibujo más de nadie, solo de ella, y al decir eso, le decía que estaba casada y con sus tres hijos.

\- Albert… me dejas revisarte, dices aquí que tuviste una herida en la pierna y… no vi ninguna cicatriz cuando te bañabas, me dejas revisar tu cabeza. El asentía, Candy lo revisaba entre todo el cabello, al abrazarlo de frente revisando su cabellera, ella no pudo más y lo abrazaba soltando las lágrimas. - Todo este tiempo, esperándote y tu aquí… yo…

Los sollozos, hicieron que el la abrazara de su cintura, aferrándola a sus brazos, su cuerpo hacía movimientos temblorosos en su pecho, los mismos que ahora él compartía.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera... todo el capitulo fue exclusivo para la familia, pensando en ustedes y las veces que nos quedamos con muchas ganas de saber... donde estaba Albert, realmente me gusta mucho este fic, quiero darle las gracias a las amigas que se toman la oportunidad y el esfuerzo de comentar, créanme me encanta como me animan a escribir este fic, por favor acepten mis más sinceras gracias.**_

 _ **De tus manos... yo las sueño, escribiendo para ti, no soy quien ame las letras, amo siempre más vivir. pero piensa corazón, que tu sales de mi mente y te comparto con amor, ante todas las presentes, no lo puedes negar, disfrutamos todas imaginando, que las letras surjan eso estamos siempre esperando... escribe en mi...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Feliz día de Acción de Gracias.**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	31. ¡Contratado!

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXXI**

 **¡Contratado!**

Después de escuchar lo que Albert le decía, ella preparaba un poco de leche para antes de dormir a los pequeños, mientras que el, la observaba detenidamente viendo sus bellas piernas, su descuido de sí misma, le contaba cómo había huido, lo que vivió, el señor del taxi con arma, el doctor y la loca que lo quería sin piernas, fue para Candy revivir todo lo que por alguna razón ya conocía, extrañada cuando dijo que se bautizó con el nombre típico de John Smith, ella bromeaba por la originalidad, él se apenaba por haber mentido, también como su tía le recomendó ser un White, para que Tom, no lo molestara y así llegaba a ser Albert White, el temor que le tenía a Tom, lo transformó en fortaleza, pues jamás se atrevía a contarle nada, tomando en cuenta lo que hizo, cuando a su prometida le había juzgado tan duramente y después enterarse que nada es lo que parece.

\- Sabes Albert, Tom desde niño, deseaba ser soldado, pelear por los indefensos, cuando su padre envejeció y se preocupaba demasiado por él, se quedó solo y el regresó, ya no tuvo corazón para irse, me alegro que hayas hecho amistad con él.

\- ¿Y tu esposo, cuando viene, Candy?

Ella lo vio a los ojos, _el deseaba irse, respetaba pensarla casada con alguien más, no podía creerlo, era amigo de Tom, por lo tanto, sabía que tenía un esposo y que la amaba, que sus hijos adoraban a su padre, ahora que le podía decir a él._

\- Albert, espero que el vuelva pronto, solo debes preocuparte porque te cure y recuerdes tu pasado, así todo podrá ser más fácil.

\- No crees que él… venga y mal interprete que estés… cerca de mí.

\- Eso jamás pasará, Albert. Confía en mí, no dejare que nada malo te suceda, no puedes vivir en la vida con temor, menos tú, eres un hombre atrevido y con muchas responsabilidades, tu familia te ha buscado por años y… ahora más que nunca debes curarte para regresar.

\- Fui a ver un médico, especialista… pero… Candy… yo… ¿tengo a alguien más? ¿Por qué solo te recuerdo a ti? Y… solo en imágenes, cómo pudiste leerlo en mi diario.

\- Y verlo. Candy se sonrojo al recordar la imagen de ella. Albert bajo su rostro apenado, no sabía qué hacer. Así que se levantaba y comentaba,

\- Déjame llevarle la leche a los niños, debes cambiarte, ese vestido… te hace ver bastante…. Alta.

Candy soltaba risas, si se doblaba un poco podría ver su ropas intimas, debió estarla observando, él se iba con los niños. Candy pensaba _en lo que le había contado, que iba a proponerle matrimonio cuando sucedió el accidente, aun no sabía que estaba embarazada, el recordó que en su accidente solo pensaba en ella, seguía pensándola, pero… todos esos años, junto a Tom, ¿habría alguien más?_

En la habitación de las lanchas, ellos seguían conversando como tres jóvenes, no parecían niños, Albert los escuchaba tras la puerta antes de entrar _emocionado por como esos mini adultos, le dijeron ballena Willy, pie grande y hasta mostro, eso jamás había pasado con los pequeños del hogar de pony, donde lo pensaban ayudante de Santa, el mismo Santa Close y en muchas ocasiones el papá de todos ellos_.

\- Tony, no es mala tu idea, además él es de la familia. Comentaba de manera muy intelectual Stear. Archie cuestionaba la idea de su hermanito.

\- Crees que mamá lo deje entrar al departamento y podamos hacerlo pasar por él, tendríamos que convencerla.

\- Te puedo apostar que mamá dejara que nos lo llevemos, además permitió que se bañara con nosotros, es un hombre de la familia, Archie, él te salvó, también puede hacerse pasar por él y hasta con nuestra ayuda podemos entrenarlo para que logre ganar todo y vencer a ese atrevido.

Albert escuchaba que se referían a él, sin embargo al final quería que hiciera algo, para vencer a alguien, de quien estarían hablando, tocaba la puerta y entraba sin esperar respuesta.

\- ¡Hola Chicos! Su madre les manda leche tibia y galletas, para el susto que pasaron. Archie de inmediato se levantaba saltando, tomaba la charola y la colocaba en una mesita, después, le tomaba las manos y lo sentaba en la lanchita de él que estaba más abajo.

\- No hagas nada, amigo. Tú me salvaste, de hoy en adelante cuidaré de ti, sin ti… yo no estaría con vida. Archie le acariciaba las gasas de la cintura y sus ojitos lo miraban con tristeza, por ser el causante de sus heridas. Albert le acariciaba la cabeza y con una mueca que debía ser una sonrisa tras esos bigotes y esa espesa barba, le respondía

\- Solo fueron arañazos, tu madre ya me curo. Tu eres un chico muy fuerte y… nunca estuvo tu vida en peligro, los vi desde que llegaron, revisaron todas mis obras, posiblemente no les gustaron las rosas, pero los juegos sí. Debí poner el puente que había planeado para ustedes. Stear quien limpiaba sus ojos por ver a Archie angustiado, se cuestionó

\- ¿Un puente? Que idea más genial, debes ser muy creativo, ¿qué tanto sabes de ciencias? Albert, levanto ambas cejas, pensaba _que tenía que ver las ciencias._

\- Bueno soy el jardinero de esta casa, quería que ustedes estuvieran bien, que se divirtieran, es la primera vez que vienen aquí, Tom no deja de hablarme de ustedes. Anthony incrédulo levanto su característica ceja y el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo, comentaba

\- ¡Jardinero! ¿Tenemos un familiar jardinero? Y Archie haciendo lo mismo con sus cejas mostrando cierta molestia agregaba,

\- ¿Conoces al Tío Tom? ¿Vas a ir a su boda?

\- Sí, soy el padrino. Archie hizo una sonrisa y agregaba

\- Ese mantenido por fin se casa. - Hermanos, tenemos que tacharlo de la lista, esperemos que ya no vaya a pedirle dinero a mamá. Albert doblo su cabeza para ver a Archie quien estaba sentado junto a él y comentó

\- Tom es sheriff, gana mucho dinero, no es mantenido, tiene ahorrado dinero para comprarle una casa nueva a su esposa, pero se quedaran con su padre, porque no quieren dejarlo solo, quien dice que es un mantenido. Tu madre le enviaba mi sueldo con él porque no podía darme el dinero personalmente. Tony lo vio y se fue frente a él.

\- Era tu sueldo, que no eres de la familia, somos pobres los White. Albert lo veía y notaba en Tony algo que le hacía recordar, pero no sabía qué. Solo se limitó a responder.

\- Tengo varios años de trabajar para tu madre, yo… no recuerdo bien y… no sé qué tan pobre sea, pero… tenía un auto costoso, solo que, sufrí un accidente y… su madre me va a curar. Tony le puso ambas manos en su mano derecha y agregaba,

\- Ella es la mejor, estas en buenas manos, nosotros estaremos contigo, si necesitas dinero, podemos… hacer un buen negocio.

\- ¿Negocio? Preguntó alarmado Albert, _ya iban a contarle sus planes, pensaba._ Tony tomaba la voz de mando ante su hermano mayor, quien movía su cabeza asintiendo para que continuará

\- Mira amigo, tú necesitas dinero, nuestra madre te va a curar y nosotros necesitamos de tus servicios.

\- ¿Tienen algún jardín en su casa? Bromeaba Albert al saber cómo estaban pensando en contarle su problema y que él se los solucionara.

\- Nuestro padre. Dijo tajante Stear. A lo que Albert pensó que _esto era grave, se querían des hacer de su padre, algo estaba mal ahí._

\- ¿Su padre es malo? Pregunto con preocupación Albert. Stear respondía.

\- No. Nuestro padre es un hombre muy importante y ocupado, de momento no está en casa y, necesitamos deshacernos de algunos problemas mayores, que nos están surgiendo en estos momentos, su presencia es más que necesaria, mi madre te curará, eres de la familia y… te podemos contratar para que nos ayudes, mientras que nuestra madre te cura.

\- ¡Contratar! Se sobre saltaba Albert, al recordar lo que Tom le había advertido. En que Tony y Stear eran más bravos. Tony de inmediato tomaba con sus manitas la mano de él y le tranquilizaba,

\- Por supuesto, tal vez tú seas pobre, pero nosotros en casa, tenemos un cofre lleno de dinero y podríamos darte el 50% de todo lo que tenemos ahí, para iniciar, después te daríamos la otra mitad al final, cuando ganes.

\- ¿Cuándo gane qué? Algunos golpes por deshacerme de los problemas que les están surgiendo. Stear hizo media sonrisa y agregó

\- ¿Tienes miedo? Si estas con nosotros nadie te tocará ni uno solo de tantos cabellos que tienes. Incluyendo los de la cara. _Albert notaba que no les gustaba su barba, si ellos supieran que era importante conservarse oculto, así que cambiaba de tema._

\- No van a tomar su leche. Tony giro a la charola con las bebidas, tomo dos vasos y se los dio a sus hermanos, después tomaba el suyo y comentaba,

\- Mira Albert, así es como te llama nuestra madre, ¿cierto?, tenemos un problema, tú tienes otro, estamos dándote dinero para contratarte, tu solucionas nuestro problema y nuestra madre soluciona el tuyo. No hay golpes de por medio, en el colegio donde estamos, la agresividad es solo de algunos profesores y varios niños, no de los padres. Además apuesto a que si le das un buen golpe a la persona que más me desagrada, te ganarás un bono extra. Tony tomaba su leche con una sonrisa imaginando que ese puño tan fuerte que tenía, le diera en pleno rostro al hombre que beso a su madre.

\- Bueno, ustedes me quieren contratar como mostro, ballena Willy o pie grande. _Stear hizo una sonrisa efusiva, al parecer era muy listo, memorizó todo lo que ellos decían._

\- Queremos que te hagas pasar por nuestro padre, solo por unas semanas, mientras te curas, después seguiremos siendo tus amigos, o familiares, ¿Qué eres de nosotros? ¿Tío, Abuelo o Primo? Porque…. Estamos proponiéndote un buen negocio y…. un White no perdería la oportunidad de ganar dinero ayudando a su propia familia. ¿No lo crees?

\- Pues, no sé si su madre me pueda curar, tengo mucho tiempo sin recodar, no quisiera quedarles mal, además que pensaría su madre si se entera de este asunto. Archie le tomo fuerte el brazo y se puso nervioso. Tony de inmediato respondía

\- Ella no tiene por qué enterarse de nuestra contratación, lo podemos manejar de otra manera, le diremos las cosas diferentes, es para nosotros, no para ella, de hecho, no puedes creer que vas a estar cerca de ella, por muy familiar que seas, no debes enamorar a nuestra madre, es la esposa de mi padre, tu familia, nosotros le diremos a ella, que queremos que te lleve y que la ayudaremos a que te cure, eso… déjalo en nuestras manos, tu puedes confiar en Archie, te debe su vida y nosotros somos sus hermanos, no dejaremos esto sin pagar bien… es como un favor entre familia, tú eres… uno de nosotros, al final eres un White. ¿Crees que se lo podríamos proponer al Tío Edward? O ¿al Tío Peter?, no. Te lo estamos pidiendo a ti, nadie te ha visto, tienes nuestro apellido, debes conocer a Papá, también es un White.

\- ¿Su Padre también es White?

\- Por supuesto, nosotros y mi madre llevamos su apellido. Albert se quedaba pensando, Candy no estaba casada, ella era White desde niña, esos niños llevaban su apellido, no estaba casada, esos niños no llevaban el apellido de un padre, podría ser… no… ¿o sí?

\- Bueno, ya es tarde, debo hablar con su madre, ustedes ya deben irse a dormir. Archie, se recostaba y comentaba

\- Por favor, di que sí, si te haces pasar por nuestro padre, ya nadie molestará a mamá, nosotros también te cuidaremos, me salvaste, no dejaremos que nadie te haga daño, solo es… Archie bajaba el rostro apenado. Tony que lo veía desde arriba agrego

\- Si dices que sí, pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Stear quien se quitaba los lentes para dejarlos en la mesita, comentaba

\- Y… no estarás solo, nos tendrás siempre de tu lado, es un favor especial. Albert se levantó para cubrirlo con las cobijas, lo arropaba cuidadosamente y sonriendo le dijo a Stear.

\- Acepto. Los tres, saltaron de la cama, brincaban por todos lados, le tomaron las manos y en eso, su madre aparecía en la puerta.

\- A eso le llamo irse a la cama. ¿La leche les da batería extra también? Tony con una gran sonrisa le respondía.

\- No mami, hemos invitado a Albert para que se vaya con nosotros a la feria de ciencias y tecnología de la escuela, mientras lo curas, ¿Verdad que puede ir con nosotros?

Candy vio a Albert a los ojos y con la similitud de la sonrisa de Tony respondió,

\- ¿Vas a aceptar irte con nosotros? Él sonrió efusivamente viendo a Stear y Archie tomados de cada mano, respondía,

\- Podría negarle algo a estos chicos. Candy negó con su cabeza, _pensaba, si supieras que son tus hijos y te están esperando desde hace tiempo, nunca les negarías nada._

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por comentar... hacen de mis días, alegría por continuar... hacen que escribir, se más que un placer, arte de vivir. Sos unas personas geniales, que sin verlas pagan con animo, la lectura de mis fics, pagan con atención, lo poco que puedo regalarles. Mil gracias por todo._**

 ** _Con sincero aprecio_**

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	32. La otra Bella Dama

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXXII**

 **La otra… Bella Dama**

En Escocia…

Dimitri estaba preocupado, como nunca lo había estado en toda su vida, aun con los problemas, siempre se las arreglaba para salir de todo limpio y cuando su sobrina lo metió en líos, aun así se mantuvo intacto, a pesar de que había recuperado sus finanzas, algo lo tenía más que inquieto, _la sospecha de Leonard sobre la muerte de su esposa, era algo que lo podía descubrir, el nunca dejaba cabos sueltos, como era posible que saliera ese asunto de nuevo, si se descubría, la muerte de Marie Mc Crone, sería su fin. Pensaba que buscaba a otra hija, ahora que sabía por sus contactos que investigaban el paradero de una niña, puesto que ya había eliminado a otra hija de Leonard, junto a su madre, ¿De quién sería esa otra hija? ¿Con quién la tenía?, porque Elroy le aclaró todo lo que había pasado, nunca pudo ser madre. Con lo que siempre odio a los niños, jamás hubiera sido un problema para él, no tener hijos, apenas y tolerada a su mimada sobrina, que más que cerebro tenía una nuez, después de saber lo que hizo, debía habérselo dicho a Elroy, que el solo la quería a ella, bueno también a su habilidad para los negocios, a su herencia y porque no, ese cuerpazo de mujer sensual que siempre conservó. Debía reconocerlo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y jamás dejo de amarla._ El sonido del teléfono, lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

\- Si, Murray… las órdenes son explícitas, olvídate de los investigadores, vas a confirmar la muerte de Marie y su hija, si existe otra niña, quiero saber con quién la tuvo.

\- Señor, en este momento hay mas de veinte hombres de los Norteamericanos, oficiales, reconocí a varios del FBI, otros parecen que son compañeros de ellos.

\- Murray, desde cuando eres un cobarde. Si te buscan… que te encuentren, eliminarlos y ya termina lo que te pedí, si hubo un error de los demás, quiero saberlo, quiero saber quién soltó la información.

\- Sí señor.

Desde el día que Leonard le comento, _que le había hecho a su mujer_ , realizaba llamadas, movía contactos, investigaba donde había estado el error, recordaba aquel tiempo, _ya se había deshecho del medicucho que le había ganado a la mujer que representaba una mina de oro. Pero ese viaje a América de Eloy, pensado que viajo a buscarlo de nuevo, pensándola enamorada del imbécil de Mc Crone, aun casado, seguía siendo un problema, pues podían convertirse en amantes, y eso, era algo que le calentaba la sangre del coraje al perderla en aquellos años_.

Hoy saber la verdad, podía provocar que todo saliera a relucir de nuevo, recordaba una y otra vez todos los movimientos que hizo para dejar a Eloy en Europa, ya habían descubierto que el Dr. Alistar Mc Crone, padre de Leonard, no había tenido un accidente, sin embargo, no pudieron ligarlo a esa muerte, ahora buscaba a… su hija, pero si la había eliminado, vio el acta de defunción de la niña y la madre, el regreso de Eloy a Escocia, con la emergencia que el provocó, el rechazo de la venta de la mansión de Lakewood, que el también hizo posible, eliminando a la cuñada y madre del único sobrino que Richard Mc Millán tenía y dicho sobrino creyó que su propio tío la había mandado eliminar.

Recordaba también como todo el personal del hospital había sido descartado. El doctor que había atendido a Marie, murió, las enfermeras de ginecología, sufrieron un accidente por un cable eléctrico, provocando que todas sufrieran ese impacto, fue un trágica perdida, nadie había sobrevivido.

Eso pensaba… y así fue para Dimitri, la realidad, las enfermeras de pediatría, de cuneros y de otras áreas, no estuvieron en su lista. Y así fue que sobrevivió la pequeña Mc Crone.

Una enfermera testigo de todos esos sucesos, salvo a la niña, ella se vio en la necesidad de esconderse, y ahora con los años… curiosamente, era la dueña de la única farmacia del pueblo en Lakewood.

En Chicago… En el hospital Santa Juana…

-Bruce, es una niña. Ambas están bien, ahora la pasaré a recuperación, necesitamos hablar.

\- Por supuesto, Doctor Liverman.

Peter le comentaba que la posición de la pequeña, puso en riesgo a ambas, ahora debía cuidar mucho de su esposa Megan, su matriz se había comprometido, por luchar para que las dos superarán la cirugía, así se vio en la necesidad de salvaguardar sus vidas. Bruce, no mostraba ningún gesto de aprobación o de desacuerdo, el saberlas con vida, sanas y salvas, era lo único que le importaba, preocupado por su esposa, preguntaba,

\- Megan, ¿sufrirá por los daños de su matriz?

-No. Pero… ya no podrán tener más hijos. Dijo con tristeza Peter, al sentir recordar, la pérdida del que fue su bebe. Bruce de inmediato respondía,

\- Con lo que acabamos de vivir, jamás permitiría que mi mujer, se embarazará de nuevo. Mi hijo Evan. Nació muy grande, ya no deseábamos más hijos, pero ella se empeñó en que tuviera, un hermanito al menos.

\- Ese también será un buen tema, pues su hija, nació baja de peso, muy sana y fuerte, por eso, se complicó ese extraño acomodo dentro del vientre de su madre. Al parecer tienen genética pequeña en la familia. Bruce de inmediato y muy seguro respondió,

\- Si. Mi suegra era muy delgada y bajita, tenía sus ojos esmeraldas y su cabello rojo.

\- Pues me alegra saberlo. Ven, vamos a ver a la princesa, creo que adivinaste su descripción. Bruce abrió enormes sus ojos, su mujer era hermosa, rubia, de mediana estatura, él era muy grande y rubio, Evan su hijo, era muy parecido en todo a los de su familia, como le explicaría que su hermanita, salió distinta.

Daniel estaba en la sala de espera con su hija Annie y con Evan, el hijo de Bruce, quienes esperaban a su Padre, para ir a los cueros, cuando lo vieron con Peter, de inmediato se acercaron y los siguieron, al ver a donde se dirigían. La pequeña bolita rosa, tenía un rostro de tranquilidad, era demasiado exquisita comparada con los bebes que la rodeaban. Evan, al saber que era la suya, sonreía y festejaba.

-Mira Annie, esa _Wee_ _Bonnie_ es mía, le diré a mis amigos, que ya tengo a mi _lassie_ , cuidaremos de ella, su hermano, no dejara que nadie le haga nada malo. Bruce sonriente al no tener que explicarle nada, lo levanto en sus brazos y le confirmaba que ambos cuidaran de sus damas, tanto de su hermanita, como de su madre.

En Escocia…

Eloy, suspiraba al ver la fotografía de su sobrino en traje escoces, en el gran salón de la mansión Andrew. Leonard al verla, la abrazaba por la espalda y le susurraba al oído,

\- Vámonos a Chicago, mi amor, debemos recoger el avance de la investigación, él está con vida, en cambio, mi hija posiblemente ya no lo este.

\- Estoy segura, que ambos están bien, prepararemos todo, quiero ver a los niños, si Grandchester convence a Candy… quiero que sepa que no me opondré a que Re haga su vida, pero los niños… no creo que estén preparados para eso.

\- Te confirme que Candy no se encuentra interesada en ese hombre. En todo caso, si William no regresará... Edward, mi muchacho… no dejaría que ese actor se la ganará. Y el, adora a tus nietos. Sabe que eres su abuela. Pero hay más… si Edward, no estuviera en primera fila… ya regreso Peter, adora a Candy y entre esos dos, no dejaran a Grandchester dar un paso a tu sobrina. Y por último, no menos importante… Candy ama a tu sobrino, no quiere a nadie más,

Eloy giro enternecida, se abrazaba a Leonard, _pensando en las veces que Candy y ella conversaron sobre William a sus hijos, como ambas se dedicaban plenamente a que ellos amaran a su padre, al ser tan inteligente y listo, enalteciendo todas las cualidades del brillante hombre de negocios. Cuando conocieran las empresas y los corporativos de su propiedad, cuando lo vieran en acción en frente de todos los socios, cuando supieran la fortuna que multiplicó…. Pensando en ellos… aunque no nacían aun._

En Lakewood, la noche no dejaba a nadie descansar…

Ya convenciendo a su madre, los pequeños estaban tan felices, que no deseaban dormirse, tenían un plan, _Susy les había condicionado llevar a su padre, ahora se habían contratado a uno, para la feria de Ciencias,_ para Tony, la sonrisa era pensarlo _fuerte, ágil y capaz_. Para Stear, _que fuera ingenioso, creativo y listo eran las cualidades perfectas_ , mientras que Archie cada que podía, buscaba atraparle la barba para tratar de imaginar su rostro, pensando _que tal vez tenía feas cicatrices y que por tal motivo no era correcto mostrarlo sin barba_.

Candy daba besos a sus pequeños, quienes parecían hacer fila para decir buenas noches, cuando tras ella un gato blanco con negro los miraba. Archie grito sorprendido

\- ¡Mamá, un gato! A lo que Stear, abriendo bien sus ojos, moviendo sus lentecitos, corrigió

\- Es un zorrillo. Candy empujo a sus hijos tras ella y Albert fue con la pequeña tomándola en sus brazos.

\- Hola mi amor, vienes a conocer a la familia White. - No me mires así, fue un accidente. Tocándose las telas de su cintura, se justificaba ante la pequeña mofeta. - Lo sé estabas en el bosque, te iba a ir a buscar, pero me llegó visita, no pude ir por ti. No te molestes mi princesita, tu sabes que siempre voy, solo que ahora no me pude escapar. Eres hermosa mi Bella Dama.

Los cuatro espectadores, estaba con muecas dignas de fotografía, entre ojos saltados, boca suelta y muecas de asombro, Candy se quedaba impactada al escuchar la forma melosa en la que Albert se dirigía al pequeño animal, cuando escuchó decir "Bella Dama" fue tal la sorpresa, al recordar que Albert, así llamaba a su tía Eloy. No sabía si reír o esperar a que se fuera ese animalito, sin dejar muestras dentro de la casa. Albert giro sonriendo, al menos eso se dibujaba en sus bigotes,

\- Chicos, les presento a mi princesita, la bella dama de Lakewood. Ella es… tatatatan… Pupe.

\- ¿Tu princesita? Asombrada cuestionaba Candy. Albert agregaba,

\- Ella nació aquí, en el árbol que está afuera de esta casa, lleva varios años conmigo, es toda una belleza. Archie al escuchar esa descripción, cuestionó

\- ¿En serio? ¿La ves bonita? - mami, está más enfermo de lo que parece. Stear, agrego

\- A mí se me hace genial, es lo mejor y nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, es perfecta, única, increíble. La sonrisa de plan escondido y maquiavélico se brotó en él, haciendo que la pequeña mofeta se escondiera tras su dueño. - ¿Mami podría ayudarnos en la feria de Ciencias? Agregaba Stear, con una sonrisa de futuras travesuras.

Candy abrió desmesurada sus ojos, de inmediato reparaba el silencio que había guardado.

-Albert, ¡por Dios! ¡Es una mofeta! no lo comprendes, es muy peligrosa, puede hacer sus necesidades, hasta tener parásitos. Con aire confiado Albert comentaba,

\- Ella esta educada, lleva años viviendo aquí, se va al bosque cuando sus necesidades lo solicitan y es muy buena cuidando niños, la he llevado varias veces a jugar al hogar de Pony. Candy al escuchar ese nombre se quedaba en silencio, _pensando que ese era el hogar al que tenía que ir_. Mientras que Anthony quien observaba los ojos de Pupe, sus reacciones y como mostraba angustia ante Stear y felicidad ante Albert, se acercaba a ella con ternura y le ofrecía su mano.

\- Hola princesa White. Mi nombre es Anthony White, al parecer, no nos conoces, pero somos tu familia. La pequeña buscaba la aprobación de Albert, para devolver el saludo, a lo que este le afirmó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y la pequeña saltaba a los brazos del niño que le daba su amistad.

Candy _notaba que la mofeta miniatura estaba mimada, consentida y parecía una niña. Hacia muecas y abría sus ojos expresivos, casi quería reírse por cómo se comportaba con Tony, mientras se escondía de Stear y a Archie ni se le acercaba. Al parecer sabia cuidarse de quien debía, pues Stear tenía planes con ella, mientras Archie, no la veía con buenos ojos, pero Tony, parecía comprenderla, como lo hacía con ella en casa, entender todo lo que le preocupaba y aceptar todas las ordenes que ella le daba, para después dejarse proteger por sus hijos, como si fueran mayores._

Con empeño, notaba una complicidad de Albert para con Pupe, le explicaba que ellos eran los dueños de las camitas, pero la cosita se metió en los pies de Tony, y no hubo quien la convencerá de saliese, alegando, según Albert, derecho de antigüedad. Así Tony confirmaba,

\- Si, Pupe, podrás quedarte conmigo, pero en los pies, porque mi madre no quiere que mi boca este cerca de ti… se pone celosa, piensa que te voy a besar. Candy salía tranquila, después de que Albert le aseguraba que estaba domesticada, ya no podía dejarla en el bosque por completo, se había hecho dependiente de él.

En Lakewood… varios hombres habían llegado por órdenes de Dimitri, escondiéndose por donde pudieran, pues al parecer Lakewood estaba sobre protegido, había demasiados hombres, de varias instituciones importantes, pensando que había algún problema grave que los tenía ahí, tal vez, en la investigación de los Andrew.

Realmente, todos esos hombres eran la familia Mc Millán y sus amigos, hermanos de la futura esposa de Tom, quienes habían llegado para ayudar a los planes de boda de la única hermana que tenían. Los tres mayores eran casados y dos de ellos pertenecían al FBI, mientras que los solteros, uno era policía de investigación en New York y los otros dos soldados, solo uno de los hermanos casados, se había retirado de la vida entre balas, por estar lastimado de un brazo, estaba pensionado y se dedicaba a cuidar de toda la familia.

-Tom, debería ser el padrino, además, ni se ha presentado.

\- Logan, cuñado, jamás podría quitar a mi mejor amigo, de ser el padrino, veras que estará aquí pronto. Albert es muy buen hombre, es más alto que todos nosotros, sabe defenderse mejor que nadie, y… si no lo pongo de Padrino… no vendría.

\- Rosana, no ha dejado de hablar de él. Por lo que me dice, creo que tuviste suerte, solo porque ya es viejo, no te gano a mi hermana.

\- ¿Viejo? Albert tiene… mi edad. Solo que con la barba, no tiene suerte, y… es casado. Además tiene una esposa bien brava, imagina que le regalo un Zorrillo de Navidad. La cara de Logan era de travesura, les contaba a sus hermanos, que el padrino era un mandilón, dominado por su mujer, y un Zorrillo de por medio.

En la casa de Candy por fin reinaba el silencio, Albert era enviado a tomar asiento, pues ella no lo dejaba lavar los platos y vasos.

\- Candy, después que no regrese, tú… ¿cuándo te casaste? - Tom, habla mucho de tu esposo…

\- Es una larga historia, creo que ya deberías ir a la cama.

\- No podré dormir… lo mejor es que… porque tus hijos siguen siendo White, como tú.

\- Albert, debes curarte, no preocuparte, los niños… tienen abreviado el apellido de su padre, no te preocupes, ellos están bien, además ya te encontramos.

\- ¿Me estabas buscando?

\- Nunca perdí la esperanza de encontrarte. Sabía que estabas con vida, en mi corazón siempre estuviste cerca. Albert vio que terminaba secando los trastos y sus manos, se acercó hasta quedar tras ella y agregó cerca de su oído

\- ¿Y no hubo nadie más? ¿Cerca? Candy suspiro al sentirlo, se giró buscando su mirada, le tomo con ambas manos el rostro y agregó

\- No. Nadie más. Solo tú. Albert la veía, su mirada firme, como la recordaba, sus labios ligeramente abiertos, tan hermosa, como la imaginaba cada noche, ahora estaba ahí, diciéndole que no hubo nadie más, apenas pudo pasar saliva y agregó

-Son mis hijos. La mirada y esa leve sonrisa de ella, le daba la respuesta. Albert dobló su cabeza y beso suavemente sus labios. Candy cerraba sus ojos, sin soltarte el rostro, buscando entre su barba, esos labios que eran suyos. Y ahí estaban, como siempre, como ayer, como todo el tiempo que lo extrañó, como esas noches, solo que esta vez, una barba suave, acariciaba de manera nueva y distinta, todo su contorno, haciendo que lentamente, se separará e hiciera una sonrisa comentando,

\- Nunca habías tenido barba, Albert. Él le sonrió con ternura, sin esperar más, la abrazaba, aun con sus vendas, se estremeció en sus brazos, y comenzó llorar… pensando _que esos niños, le acaban de pedir, que se hiciera pasar por su padre, y hasta le iban a pagar_. Candy al sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y sus lágrimas humedecían sus rizos, lo tranquilizaba - Ya mi amor, por favor, no llores, por eso no debías saber nada, todo va a estar bien. No debes preocuparte, ellos te aman, te han esperado todo este tiempo. Por favor, déjame curarte, veras que… cuando te recuperes, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Candy le estiraba de una mano, hasta llegar a la habitación, lo tomo por encima de las vendas, le ayudó a recostarse, lo cubrió y se retiraba a cambiar sus ropas, por una pijama de pantalón y blusa, se fue al otro lado de la cama, y vio como la seguía con la mirada.

-Descansa, cuidare de ti. Él le tomo una mano y la colocaba en su pecho, ella se acercaba y acariciaba sus largos cabellos, besando su frente. -Duérmete. El subió su mano colocándola en su mejilla cubriéndola con sus largos dedos, cerca de su rostro, como si con ella ahí pudiera dormirse, él cerraba sus ojos, ella se quedaba observándolo un buen rato, después se quedaba dormida, él abría de nuevo sus ojos, fingiendo haber dormido, ahora… la vigilaba.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, por todos los bellos comentarios y por continuar leyendo este fic, a mi también me gustaría pedirle 10 capítulos al niñito Jesús, sería muy conveniente, que escribiera de una vez, todos los avances y finales de las demás historias, bueno, al menos, por pedirle, no nos hacemos nada, si nos prestó el don, para crear estos bellos escritos, que mejor que nos brinde una manita, me repare la compi, para escribir más, en vez de estar en una Tablet. Pero saben... en vez de pedir todo eso, le pido por todas aquellas personas que necesitan mucho de un milagro, que realmente sane, salve, cure, la vida y la existencia del mundo...**_

 _ **Si pudiera estar contigo, mas horas al día,**_

 _ **serías mi testigo, que tu siempre me inspirarías,**_

 _ **leerte y saber, que estas en otro lugar,**_

 _ **sintiendo, llorando y riendo cada que vas leyendo,**_

 _ **es así que no dejaría de escribir... tan solo saber que también... te voy a leer.**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Con sincero aprecio,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	33. La Noche más larga

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXXIII**

 **La noche más larga**

La noche fue misteriosa dentro de la habitación, donde Albert admiraba el rostro apacible, recordando las ocasiones en su mente que la vio así, _no podía verse a sí mismo, pero disfrutaba de recordar momentos que fueron mágicos para ellos dos, era como al estar relajado pudiera recordar, sin sonidos, veía amor, caricias, sonrisas, cosas que nunca había olvidado, pero que ahora se hacían más claras, ocasiones en las que estuvieron juntos, se manifestaban con tanta facilidad en su mente. Sí, había cambiado un poco, su rostro más afilado, sus pecas más difuminadas, no tan resaltadas en su nariz como cuando la recordaba, en su mente veía detalles que solo ella había vivido, era imposible poder dormir, su mente veía escenas completas de ambos, amándose, jugando, conversando, pasaron un par de horas, gozando esos instantes,_ hasta que sus ojos del cansancio cedieron.

Por la madrugada, ella también se sorprendió, despertándose abruptamente, verificando si era verdad las horas antes de dormir, si no había sido un sueño, una pesadilla o algo que deseaba en su mente que fuera cierto. Al verlo dormido frente a ella, con cuidado separaba su mano, le acariciaba la barba desaliñada, sus cabellos, _era como ver a otro hombre, no al que ella conocía, suponía que todo ese tiempo, las conversaciones con Tom, sobre el jardinero, ahora tenían un rostro, recordaba que supuestamente era casado, y que se iba en Navidad a ver a su esposa, después cuadraba sus pensamientos, al diario que había leído…_

Se levantaba de la cama directamente en la búsqueda de ese maravilloso detallado de él, tenía que despejar esas dudas, _tal vez así podría volver a dormir, era su Albert, con amnesia todo ese tiempo, con un alto índice de temor a lo desconocido, con algo extraño en sus reacciones según su diario, tomaba el libro verificando, vio las fechas, y comenzaba a recodar, inolvidables momentos se ligaban a esas reacciones, como era posible, sufrió un colapso nervioso, un día en especial llamó su atención al ser precisamente el mismo en el que sus hijos habían nacido, buscaba rápidamente y por fin encontraba algo que despejaba sus dudas…_

"como no ser infiel, a quien amo… si solo está en mi mente… tal vez ella ya no es nada mío, pero, siempre seré suyo, porque ahora es la propietaria principal de todos mis pensamientos"

Otro párrafo más delante lo leía con calma…

"Alguien se equivocó, tiene su mente y sus pensamientos en orden… está completo mentalmente, se iba a casar… y ahora ella esta con otro… ¿y él? Porque me preocupa tanto la vida sentimental de un hombre que ni conozco, de una maestra que perdió un hijo… ¿qué tiene de parecido en mi vida?… es acaso que tengo miedo aceptar que también perdí a mi mujer, por no casarme con ella…"

Candy, sonreía, estaba escribiendo de la maestra del pueblo, _su amiga Fanny, ella perdió un bebe, porque se preocupaba por ese hombre… pues inconscientemente, tal vez, lo ignoraba, pero ese hombre era Peter y él podía reconocerlo, pero con esa barba, jamás lo identificarían plenamente, por eso nadie lo encontraba._

Candy sentada en un sillón de la sala de estar de la casa, con ambas piernas dobladas frente a ella, abrazaba con ternura el diario. Sin querer se quedaba dormida. Albert se despertaba, asustado, salía al no verla en la cama _y la luz de luna le daba en su rostro, ahí estaba, no era un sueño, era ella. La tomaba con ternura y la regresaba de nuevo a la habitación, vio el diario en sus brazos, algunos dedos entre las paginas, sonreía al pensar que estaba investigando como ayudarlo, para saber cómo curarlo, tal vez él había cambiado demasiado, ya no era el hombre del que ella se enamoró, pero… recordaba que le devolvió tiernamente el beso, no le gustaba la barba, le aseguraba que no había tenido barba nunca, posiblemente se sentía extraña cuando lo tocaba,_ un suspiro y la acomodaba en su lugar en la cama, frente a él. Se fue a revisar a los niños, _tal vez eso fue lo que la inquietaba a ella_ …

Al entrar a la habitación, Pupe levantaba la cabeza soñolienta, él ponía un dedo en sus labios para que no hiciera ruido, ella metía de nuevo su cabeza bajo la cobija, sus ojos se fueron a Archie, sus cabellos cubrían su rostro parcialmente, así le acomodaba su cabellera tras sus orejitas, tenía los pies y brazos abiertos y descubiertos, lo cubría de nuevo, tocando su frente, para medir su temperatura. Vio a Stear, estaba boca abajo con un brazo y un pie colgando, lo acomodaba de lado, _pensando cómo era posible, que el viera a muchos niños en el hogar de Pony, que le dijeran papá y ese que estaba ahí, era suyo_ , lo cubría y no pudo evitar darle un beso en su cabeza. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras salieron a flote, para al erguirse de nuevo ver a su otro pequeño, el que lo contrató para ser su padre, su cuerpo estaba ajustado en forma fetal, sus labios tenían una leve sonrisa, al verlo estaba seguro que soñaba, sus cabellos rubios le daban luz a su rostro, le estiraba las piernas un poco y el mismo se estiraba sonriendo más, tal y como lo hacía ella, tenía una sonrisa hermosa como su madre, con su mano le acaricio varias veces el cabello, le dio un beso suave en su mejilla y se giraba hacia la puerta… ahí estaba ella de pie, con lágrimas en su rostro, abrazada a su propio cuerpo, fue tal su dolor, que apenas un par de zancadas y salía con ella al pasillo de la casa, ajustándola con él fuertemente.

\- ¿Te asustaste? Susurraba en el silencio de la casa, ella le respondía en tono bajito,

\- Sentí… cuando me dejaste en la cama, pero no vi que te recostaras de nuevo, ¿te piensas ir? ¿Sientes miedo de nuevo? ¿Te estas despidiendo de ellos?

El movía su cabeza negando cada cuestionamiento, la abrazaba y tranquilizaba con ternura, después le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos y a susurros le confirmaba

\- Jamás te deje. Jamás me alejaría de ti, no tengo temor, solo… pensé que te habías levantado por ellos.

\- Albert. Te voy a curar, te juro que… no descansaré hasta que te sientas seguro, todo… este tiempo…

Sus palabras no salían, sus sollozos no la dejaban hablar, el pecho lo tenía presionado, estaba angustiada, como pudo, contuvo el aire un poco y cuando iba a hablar de nuevo, el… la besaba lentamente. Como si así le asegurara que no se marcharía, que eso no pasaría.

La piel de Albert estaba descubierta de su pecho y espalda, se sentía fría, mientras ella estaba cálida y templada, tratando de no lastimarlo y sin soltarle los labios, aun con la barba y bigotes, se pegaba a su cuerpo, pasando sus brazos bajo los de él, al no poderlo abrazar de la cintura, evitando lastimarlo.

Poco a poco cedieron sus labios, el, la observaba en la obscuridad, sus lágrimas marcaban sus pestañas humedecidas, suavemente le acariciaba para limpiarle sus bellos ojos, le colocaba sus manos a los hombros y la guiaba de nuevo a la habitación, _sería difícil acostumbrarse, posiblemente, pensó en todo lo que leía en el diario, le habían creado dudas tal vez, pero no pensaba alejarse, ni los animales abandonan su nido, dejando a los suyos…_

\- Candy, yo… estaba recordándote antes de quedarme dormido, te recuerdo desde antes de verte, eres lo único que me enlaza a mi vida, no me alejare de ti, a menos que me lo pidas. ¿Hay algún hombre en tu vida? ¿Alguien que… te pretenda? Tal vez por eso, te sientes mal.

\- No. Hay… tres hombres… _Albert pensó en los mencionados por los niños, un tal Tío Edward y un Tío Peter, pero ella interrumpió sus pensamientos_ y agregó, - Y están en esa habitación dormidos, te comente que no ha habido nadie más… pero ¿Tal vez tú?

El no hizo ningún gesto, _pero si creía que no sabía de qué la molestaban y los niños lo contrataron para quitárselo de encima, estaba muy equivocada, sus hijos ya le habían comentado que había alguien más._ El al escuchar la pregunta no contestaba, se quedaba observándola para después agregar,

\- Si... Candy bajaba su rostro, _pensando que si había alguien más, tal vez no era tanto amor el que recordaba tenerle_. Albert al ver su rostro serio y triste agregó -Hay una dama… y está en los pies de Anthony. Candy sonrió efusivamente, no esperaba esa respuesta, a ella se le ilumino el rostro ante él, en esa obscuridad del pasillo apenas y llegaba la luz de la luna, pero la veía tan hermosa, sabía que ya la idealizaba, de tanto haberla soñado. - Ven, vamos a descansar, mañana tenemos mucho más tiempo para que me digas sobre cómo vas a curarme. Ella le sonrió al sentir que su mano la ponía en su espalda y la continuaba guiando a la habitación, ese camino lo sentía como nunca, como si caminara entre nubes; mientras que para él, _saberla un poco celosa, de la posibilidad de otra mujer en su vida, lo hizo sentir apreciado, no por una mujer, sino por ser ella, la que pensaba perdida, ahora, no podía creer la suerte de tenerla junto a él.  
_

Por la mañana, los agotados continuaban dormidos, en la casa se escuchaban correr de un lado a otro, buscaban a su mamá, Candy abría sus ojos asustada, estaba acomodado su cuerpo entre el de Albert, _él la tenía ajustada como cuando vivían juntos, los niños ignoraban quien era el, lo peor, él también lo ignoraba._ Al girar notaba pegadas los vendajes hechos, y con sangre, _tal vez ella al ajustarlo lo había lastimado_ , de inmediato se giraba revisando, vio que su espaldas también estaba manchada, se retiraba a bañarse y cambiaba rápidamente, al salir, los niños estaban ahí. Albert continuaba dormido, la mofeta le daba lengüetazos en el rostro, el sonriendo despertaba, encontrándose con todos en espera.

-Buenos días, Albert, tengo que cambiarte esos vendajes, necesito ir a la farmacia, no es mucho el sangrado, pero estuviste dormido y doblado de tu cintura.

\- Buenos días. Sonreía emocionado, _estaban ahí con él, eran sus hijos sabía lo que desean a esa hora_ \- ¿Quieren desayunar?

Candy enternecida con él, solo pensaba en los demás, no en sí mismo, los niños lo observaban. Anthony preguntaba preocupado

\- ¿Dónde dormirse Mami?

\- En el sillón de la estancia, pero entre para darme un baño antes de que despertarán a Albert. El apretaba sus labios _al saber que los niños estaban muy atentos en su madre, él era un desconocido, tenía razón, tampoco sabía quién era, solo ella, mientras que para los niños solo tenían un padre, muy importante y ocupado_.

-Candy antes que vayas a la farmacia, haré el desayuno, será algo delicioso, lo prometo, si deseas, podemos ir después a comprar las cosas, en mi cartera ahí algo de efectivo. Archie, notaba lo último que mencionó _y es que era empleado de su madre, pero no un mantenido como le dijeron al Tío Tom, ante el comentario, debía recordarlo y por eso mencionaba el dinero, pensaba Archie preocupado, al ver la sangre de la herida tan grande_.

\- Mami, deberíamos cubrir sus gastos, yo tuve la culpa. Stear agregaba,

\- También yo, mami. Tony confirmaba,

\- Por supuesto, es de la familia de los White, no va a pagar nada, ¿Verdad mami?

Candy sonreía con ternura viendo como los tres protegían a Albert, los observaba aleatoriamente y agregaba,

\- Albert no recuerda parte de su pasado, y… tiene más dinero que todos nosotros, estoy segura, que se ganaron la lotería al hacerse amigo de él. Además si… en cuanto se recupere, el… puede llevarnos… con su padre.

\- ¿Su Papá también es un White? Candy sonrió juguetona y corrigió.

-No con el Papi de Albert, sino con el de ustedes. Los tres abrieron enormes sus ojos observando a Candy, después los tres no creían lo que escuchaban, se quedaban en espera y Candy los dejaba pensar. Tony aclaraba,

-En cuanto él se recupere, ¿nos llevara con Papá? Candy asintió y los tres sonreían abrazados entre ellos. Como asimilando la gran noticia, que pronto verían a su Papá. Albert los veía emocionado, sintiendo en parte lo que ellos le transmitían sin saberlo, pero cada que estaba con ellos, lo comprendía todo, sus emociones estaban enlazadas en esos niños, en sus hijos, Stear giro a verlo se acercaba y le comentaba

\- Nos llevarás con nuestro Padre, mi mamá te curará pronto, nosotros te cuidaremos, sabes… hemos deducido, por todos los medios posibles, que… soy el que más se parece a Papá, la abuela dice que es un genio, y… tu no lo recuerdas… pero Archie… se parece a la abuela, y Tony… a mamá, lo seguro es que… es como yo. - ¿Verdad Mami?

Candy se limpiaba los ojos, emocionada, por como Alistar, quería llorar al tratar de saber de su padre, _ella siempre les decía y les hablaba de él, pero con la búsqueda y la importancia de su nivel, temía más que, ellos se dieran cuenta, quien realmente era su Padre._

\- Stear, los tres, son muy parecidos a él, ya lo hemos hablado, no debemos decir el nombre de su padre, es muy importante, que nadie los reconozca, hasta que estén con Papi, estaremos bien. Solo hasta que estemos juntos.

Ella salía de la habitación, limpiando su rostro, Albert lo notaba, ahora lo comprendía, _si esa mujer quiso cortarle las piernas, que les haría a sus hijos_. Tony y Archie salieron tras su madre, Stear, se quedaba con Albert y le comentaba.

-Lo ves, si recuerdas a Papá, solo dímelo a mí, no diré nada, lo prometo, lo que sea, nuestro Padre es muy bueno, y… nos parecemos… pero… yo… más. Albert iba a abrazarlo y el pequeño lo detuvo – Te vas a lastimar. Se subió a la cama y así lo abrazo por encima de las vendas. —papá debe ser alto.

Albert le tomo con cuidado un brazo y salió preocupado por ella, aún en su pantalón pijama. Candy se encontraba sentada, los pequeños la tranquilizaban, jugando con ella, conversando y dándole besos. Albert _también quería hacerlo, pero ellos, debía admitirlo, lo hacían mucho mejor_.

En Canadá

El mejor administrador del corporativo Andrew, enviaba los datos de las últimas inversiones al sistema, concentrado en su computador, observaba eventualmente a sus hijas imitándolo, de manera, que las dos pequeñas hacían sus propios movimientos en juguetes similares, la mami aparecía en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo al ver como observaban a su Padre, la más pequeña hizo recordar a su hermosa sobrina, hoy hablaría y preguntaba,

-George, ¿Ya hablo Candy?

\- No querida, aún no ha llamado, pero dijo que con el viaje tan cansado, lo mejor era reportarse hasta en la tarde. Llame a la mansión de Lakewood, en el pueblo hay problemas con las líneas telefónicas, le mandare un cargador para su celular, en cuanto lo consigan.

En Lakewood

Tom estaba agotado, dos días tenían con las líneas telefónicas, incomunicadas en ciertas áreas, lo mejor era que terminarán de repararlas, con toda la familia de su esposa, con celulares, no hacía falta, pero la farmacia y el hospital se veían afectados con ello.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, la súper paciencia de las amigas... que a pesar de todo y sin saberlo me inspiran y me hacen desear desvelarme para continuar con un capítulo más... sobre todo como estos, esos que te hacen desear estar ahí, dentro de la historia... ando muy cansada, pero me gustaría dedicarles algún poema... que valore la paciencia a la espera, cosa que me encantaría escribir mucho más de diez capis de nuevo y constantes... pero la vida y sus sin sabores en ocasiones no lo permite, la que si lo permite es la inspiración de continuar y ver esta historia como una más de las favoritas...**_

 _ **... Te voy a premiar, con estrellas y luceros, con capítulos más grandes, que digan muchos te quieros... te voy a regalar, parte de mis sueños, en cada una de mis palabras, al escribir muchos capítulos nuevos... más te regalare un poco de mi... cada que leas y aprendas, que confiar no es vivir.. sino anhelar lo que deseas... y hacerlo surgir... en cada acción que tu hagas, no dejes de pensar que el bien siempre ha de triunfar... pero sobre todo... lo mejor de la vida... siempre has de esperar...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Todo mi cariño y mis mejores deseos en estos días**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	34. La Familia

**Fic**

 **Los chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXXIV**

 **La familia**

Albert preparaba el desayuno, Candy lo ayudaba, mientras tres observadores notaban que ambos sabían todo de esa cocina y sobre la elaboración de los alimentos. Stear comentaba,

\- Te fijas Archie, así cocinan todos los White, bien coordinados. Archie, levantaba la vista, para ver como Albert giraba en el sartén unos hot cakes. Mientras Candy cocinaba huevos revueltos con mantequilla y unos trozos muy pequeños de jamón. Después Albert volvía a buscar leche preparaba un batido con chocolate suave y los vasos, arreglaba la mesa, ella acomodaba los platos y los cubiertos, se sentaban frente a los tres, como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, de manera sincronizada. Stear les confirmaba - Le digo a Archie que todos los White también cocinan bien, Mami, Papá ¿Sabe cocinar?

\- Si, mejor que yo, el hace un café gourmet, que nadie puede igualar. Anthony al escucharla aprovechaba sus palabras y se dirigía a Albert haciendo la aclaración,

\- Lo ves, Papá siempre será el mejor, eh. Mirando insistente a Albert para que comprendiera que su padre era mucho mejor que él. Pero Albert recibía el halago con una sonrisa asintiendo, pensaba _si esa opinión tenían sobre él, había que recobrar la memoria, porque el café lo hacía bien por haber estado trabajando en el restaurant de un hotel por poco tiempo, pero de antes, no recordaba ser un buen chef_.

Candy sonreía al ver y notar los celos de Anthony hacia Albert, el tono que utilizaba y como aclaraba, veía como Albert se sentía más comprometido que nunca, afirmaba en silencio los comentarios de los niños, sobre su padre y el genio que era, en el desayuno los tres hablaban como si fuera un héroe, cada que pasaban bocado y bebían, se comportaban muy minuciosos, como aparentando ser adultos. Al final, levantaban los trastos de manera ordenada. Albert veía que salían al jardín, aprovechaba y se acercaba a ella y susurraba en su oído, comentando

\- Pensaba que se veían muy bien geniales como súper héroes en pijamas, pero eso de su padre genio, chef, sabelotodo… vamos Candy, que cuando sepan que ni sabía que eran mis hijos.

\- Por favor, Albert, no te menos precies, ahora ya lo sabes y si hubieras estado con ellos, no les regalarías tres lanchas como camas, hechas con tus propias manos.

\- ¿Te gustaron? Pregunto, contento Albert

\- Muchísimo. Están preciosas, dudaba mucho en como traerlos aquí, cuando la habitación no era adecuada para los tres. En el departamento donde vivimos, tu cama es muy grande, ahora la ocupan ellos tres. No tenía planes de venir así, solo fue por esa emergencia…

\- ¿Emergencia? ¿Mi cama? Albert se sentía extrañado, hablaba de distintas habitaciones.

\- Si, fue una emergencia falsa, pensé que… siempre temía que… pensaba que alguien te había secuestrado y… escondía a los niños… sobre lo de… la cama…la mía, sigue igual, ya le he cambiado los colchones dos veces, los niños, se han adaptado a la cama de tu habitación, porque piensan que su padre se las compro.

\- ¿Dormías en tu cama? ¿No dormías conmigo? Preguntaba dudoso,

Candy se ruborizaba completa, _pensaba que si dormían juntos, pero no sabía cómo explicárselo._ El la observaba y agregaba - Te he recordado, dormir conmigo y… ¡Dios! ¿De que me he perdido?

\- Albert, tenemos tres hijos, sabes que hemos dormido juntos y… no solo… dormir. Ella se apenaba más por atreverse a decirlo de esa manera. A él le encantaba como se avergonzaba con él.

Nerviosa, terminaba de lavar los trastes y se retiraba para ver a los niños, a lo que él vio por la ventana que estaban en los juegos, la atrapaba por la espalda, para que no saliera de su alcance y no la dejaba salir, le mostraba por la ventana donde estaban los pequeños y la abrazaba. Doblando su cuello para respirar cerca de su oído, como si absorbiera el olor de su cabello.

\- Candy… vamos juntos a la farmacia, no quiero que vayas sola.

\- Albert, tampoco quiero que te vean. Los niños… estarán bien contigo, no soy tan importante, nadie sabe sobre nuestra relación. Aquí solo soy la Dra. White. No tardaré.

\- Podríamos esperar en el auto.

\- Prefiero asegurarme de que estén bien, lejos de los ojos de los demás.

\- El tiempo que tardes, estaré pensando que… puedes estar molesta… dejar que ahora cuide los siguientes seis años a los niños, por haberte dejado sola. Candy bajaba la cabeza al soltar una sonrisa divertida, _no se podía imaginar dejando a alguien a sus hijos, eran su vida, y él también._

\- Albert, los amo más que a mi vida. Son… lo que más me había hecho recodarte todo este tiempo. Candy se soltaba de su abrazo, tomando su bolsa, para sacar la cartera y mostrarle la fotografía de él y de los trillizos cuando estaban pequeños. - ¿Lo ves? Esta foto eres tú, y esta son ellos. Dime, ¿de quién son?

El la veía con una sonrisa de ternura, _al pensar que los niños eran parecidos a él y que ella le gustaba que así fuera, realmente ella los amaba, y esos niños tenían mucho amor por ella._ Solo le respondió

\- Nuestros. Después le acariciaba el rostro, - Ya no me duele nada, por favor, no vayas a la farmacia sola, quédate aquí, con nosotros.

\- Prometo no tardar, además, mencionaste el Hogar de Pony, necesito ir allá.

\- Me imagino, que es por haber sido adoptada ahí, por tus padres.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- La hermana María, salvó de un incendio, una caja de fotografías de todos los niños que han adoptado, hizo un mural de ellos en su oficina nueva, me comentó que estaba Tom y… vi tu fotografía.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

\- Porque aquí en tu casa, encontré un álbum de fotografías, y hay una foto con tus padres, del día que te adoptaron, traías el mismo vestido de las niñas del Hogar de Pony.

\- ¿Dónde está esa foto?

Albert se dirigió a un librero y mostraba la fotografía. Candy nunca había visto ese álbum, ni esas fotos, los padres no se parecían en nada a ella, pero la madre, era muy parecida a su Tía Dorothy, tomaba la fotografía sacándola del álbum, y otras de igual manera, las veía una y otra vez. Él le aseguraba,

\- Te llevaré cuando quieras, verás que eres la misma de la fotografía que está en el mural. Sabes, la hermana María, quiso conservar el anonimato de los menores, pero, colocaba la profesión de cada niño. La fotografía de Tom, dice Sheriff y… le dije que pusiera en la tuya, doctora. Candy lo veía y agregaba,

\- No sabía que también habían adoptado a Tom, de hecho, hace poco me enteré que era huérfana, mi acta de nacimiento tiene un error, el nombre que me pusieron era Candy White, como, Dulce Blanco, el error fue que usaran White y lo colocaran como, mi apellido… Albert… el apellido White… no existe. Así que… nosotros… no estamos casados… pero… nuestros hijos… si tienen tú apellido, tu Tía, los registró en tu país.

\- ¿En mi País? ¿No soy norteamericano? Candy negó con su cabeza, y agregaba

\- Pero, mis hijos si, tu tía no sé qué hizo… nunca dejé que se los llevará, lo intento, varias veces, pero siempre me negué, descubrí que, los registró en otro lugar, habiendo nacido aquí, eso no es correcto.

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

\- No me dejo registrarlos, tu desaparición, la complicación de que se dieran cuenta que eran tus hijos, todo. Fue muy difícil, Albert.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad.

\- Albert… salvaste a Archie, nuestro hijo, les hiciste sus camas y… hasta juegos, has vivido todos estos años en mi casa y yo… sin saberlo… realmente… también lo siento tanto, que… ahora no sé… como no vine antes.

\- La verdad… tenía miedo verte, creí que… no era una coincidencia que en mi mente te recordara y, te parecieras tanto en esas fotos de niña, que… siempre que decías venir… me iba.

\- ¡Albert! ¿Por qué? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

\- A que no fuera algo bueno que me vieras, que fuera malo, que fuera perseguido por haber hecho daño, por eso me querían sin piernas, para que no caminara, todo, hasta ayer. Cuando te vi en el río. Sentí volver a vivir… a pesar de la herida, siento, una enorme felicidad, no puedo negar que… verte… me ha devuelto la esperanza que ya había perdido. Candy lo abrazo del cuello, bajándolo hasta sus labios, le besaba con tal ternura, le acariciaba su cabello, se escondía de la ventana para que los niños no los vieran, y pegaba su rostro a su pecho y sus manos acariciaban sus brazos y su espalda.

\- ¡Te amo! Nunca pude dejar de amarte, mi amor.

\- ¡Candy! También te amo, siempre te lleve conmigo en mis pensamientos, todo este tiempo, lo juro.

Albert portaba una camisa obscura, suelta para no ajustarlo por su cintura, ella pasaba sus manos por su espalda, acariciándolo y recargando su rostro en su pecho. El no deseaba verla partir, aunque solo fuera a la farmacia, no deseaba que saliera de su alcance, buscaba por todos los medios, que estuvieran junto a él, como si así recuperara un poco el tiempo perdido.

En la casa de Tom, la invasión familiar se hacía más clara, la casa de su padre contaba con habitaciones, mismas que refugiaban a los tres cuñados casados y sus familias, donde la mayoría eran niños y bebes, cada cuñado contaba con varios hijos, la mayoría mujeres, mientras que los solteros estaban en el departamento de Rosy, Tom pensaba que ellos estaban _vigilando que no se acercara mucho a su hermana, al menos eso creía, porque desde que llegaron, no habían pasado ninguna noche juntos._

\- Papá, iré a ver a Ros. Ahora regreso. Logan el cuñado lastimado de un brazo, de inmediato soltaba a su hijo y agregaba,

\- Iré contigo. A lo que sus hermanos se le unían. Tom miraba a su padre quien tenía una sonrisa abierta al estar consentido por las tres esposas de sus cuñados. Una de las mujeres comentaba

\- Vayan todos si quieren y… por favor traigan al padrino, queremos conocerlo, debe estar en el ensayo, y desempeñar su papel, o se lo daremos a Logan.

Logan sonreía, los niños hombrecitos se iban con ellos en las camionetas. Dejando a las niñas y a los más pequeños al cuidado de las mujeres y del nuevo abuelo, porque como esa familia no contaba con padres, ahora el papá de Tom, sería el abuelo de todos.

Logan Jr. Se iba junto a su padre, Tim y Bobby, buscaban la parte trasera de los dos vehículos, Tom sonreía _al pensar en los juegos que Albert había hecho para los niños de Candy, así que sus nuevos sobrinos los disfrutarían._ Al ir camino a la casa, se topaban con dos de sus cuñados solteros en moto y estos seguían las camionetas, jugando desde atrás con sus sobrinos.

Al llegar a la casa, se estacionaban y los pequeños White bajaban de los juegos que tenían en el jardín, donde Albert, jugaba con ellos. Al ver llegar a Tom, se saludaban desde la entrada.

\- ¡Hola Tom! ¡Ya llegaron los White!

\- Con razón te ves tan feliz, mira aquí están los Mc Millán. Él es Logan, Robert y Richard mi cuñado mayor y aquellos dos son los solteros, por eso los ves tan sonrientes, Paul y Steve. Y mis nuevos sobrinos Tim, Bobby y Junior.

\- Me estás presumiendo, Tom. Deja te presento a mis chicos, Stear, Tony y Archie.

\- ¡Tío! ¡Tío! ¡Tío! Gritaron los White a lo que Tom, sonreía efusivo al ver como lo ovacionaban frente a su nueva familia y este los subía en sus brazos, mostrándoselos a sus nuevos cuñados, notando la sonrisa de los niños Mc Millán.

Albert por su parte sentía las miradas de Richard y Robert, como queriendo reconocerlo, _se tranquilizaba al saber que Candy ya le había dicho que no había dañado a nadie, que si era buscado, pero por su familia, además ahora ya estaba con sus hijos y por nada podría irse_. Richard con voz autoritaria comentaba,

\- Por fin te conocemos eh, mi esposa está muy molesta, piensa que no aprecias a Tom. Albert apenado respondía,

\- Estoy de niñero y con órdenes de no salir de casa. Robert le palmeaba la espalda, notando lo que Tom había presumido, era muy alto y fuerte, el padrino.

\- Donde mandan ellas, solo hay que obedecer, si no deseas dormir fuera, mejor es tenerlas contentas. Confirmaba Robert.

Tom jugaba con los White, notando que eran formales y lo felicitaban por su próxima boda, a lo que les hacía aclaración de que Archie, estaría junto a él y a Albert, por haberlo elegido a él en su colegio e invitarlo, haciéndolo sentir muy importante. Archie comentaba,

\- Gracias Tío Tom, yo… estaba equivocado contigo, pensábamos que… el dinero que te daba mi madre era para ti, no para…

Tom se sorprendía y observaba a los tres muy apenados, los abrazaba y no los dejaba terminar de explicarse.

\- Vamos, olviden eso, ahora comprendo, por eso me regañaban Tony y Stear, pues ahora saben que era para su Tío Albert, el dinero. Tony miraba a Stear, se separaban de Tom dejándolo con Archie, asegurando que Albert era su tío, posiblemente hermano de su padre, por eso no había problema, era hermano de su Papá, era un White. Ambos niños festejaban con los Mc Millán, quienes se habían apoderado del resbaladero y del columpio. Tom veía que Robert y Richard no dejaban en paz a Albert y se fue con él.

\- Vamos Albert, no te dejes de sus chantajes, estos cuñados míos están deseando ser padrinos, y eso no te lo van a quitar por nada, eres de mi familia, díselos, que ellos apenas van a formar parte. Albert _sonrió al ver como Tom lo apreciaba,_ y este le confirmaba.

\- Lo oyeron, es mi familia, y definitivamente Logan, Robert y Richard, podrán ser padrinos de los hijos de Tom, pero no de su boda.

Robert levantaba el brazo triunfal, agregando que al menos todos los hijos de su hermana serían de ellos. Eso hacía rabiar a Tom, asegurando que sus hijos serían Stevens y que ya había demasiados Mc Millán en el FBI y en el ámbito Militar, que ahora era el turno de los Stevens. Albert _ya sabía que todos eran militares, pero ahora se lo confirmaban, y gracias a Candy, ya no temía que estuvieran con él, o si lo reconocían._

Los cuñados solteros levantaban con un brazo, presumiendo su fuerza con sus sobrinos a lo que Tony comentaba,

\- A nosotros nos levanta a los tres juntos. Paul y Steve se vieron uno al otro, después observaban que Albert se dirigía con los niños,

\- Archie, Tony, ¿ustedes no van a jugar? Mencionaba subiendo a Stear en lo alto del resbaladero, con mucha facilidad. Paul se iba con sus hermanos y les comentaba lo que los niños les dijeron, haciendo que todos se emocionaran por ver que tan fuerte eran y jugar entre ellos. Albert no aceptaba ninguna de las cosas, no deseaba decirles que estaba herido, ya no quería hacer sentir mal a su pequeño, hasta que Tony le animaba al oído.

\- Vamos, es como practicar un poco, para cuando estemos frente al que besó a mamá, le des su merecido. Albert se paraba en seco, se separaba con los tres y les preguntaba

\- ¿Quién beso a su madre? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde está?

\- Fue el actor Grandchester, comento molesto Archie, - su hija Susy, nos dijo que lo va a llevar al colegio, pero antes nos amenazó que trajéramos a nuestro papá fantasma. El papá de Evan, nos enseñó un video donde mi madre no dejo que la besara, ella le dio varios golpes y huyó, pero los periodistas de él actor, colocaron una foto donde se ve a mamá besando al actor, imagina cuando venga mi papá, por eso mis hermanos y yo, le daremos su merecido. Tony bajaba la cabeza enojado y Stear movía sus lentes pensativo agregaba

\- Ahora comprendes porque vas a ser nuestro padre, para que podamos traer a ese actor y darle una lección, en la feria de ciencias, veré que no salga tan peinado. Y cuando regrese mi papá, sabrá que su hermano nos ayudó a cuidar a mamá

\- ¿Su hermano? Albert estaba aturdido, _un actor estaba tras su mujer, ahora comprendía, ella no le dio lugar, pero el actor fue fotografiado y andaba de presumido de su mujer con sus hijos._

\- Eres el hermano de Papá. Tío Tom nos dijo que eres nuestro tío. Y eres un White, así que, tal vez no lo recuerdas por ese accidente tuyo, pero ya sabemos que eres de la familia. Comentaba orgulloso Tony.

En un jeep, llegaba Candy a la farmacia del pueblo, entraba, escogía las cosas básicas d elos anaqueles y notaba nerviosa a la encargada, a la que saludaba muy amable. Después veía que cerraba las ventanas y estaba en espera de que ella también se fuera,

\- ¿Sucede algo Sra. Roberts?

\- No. Solo que… ya voy a cerrar…

\- Tranquilícese, es muy temprano para cerrar la farmacia, debió asustarse con algo, ¿Se siente usted mal?

\- Si. Pase por aquí, ahorita la atiendo, solo déjeme cerrar la puerta, ya no atenderé a desconocidos el día de hoy.

La Sra. Roberts comentaba que hace muchos años pasaron muchas tragedias juntas, ella era enfermera del hospital y personas de otro país con acento extraño, provocaron la muerte de muchas personas dentro del hospital de Lakewood.

\- ¿En qué año paso eso? ¿No será donde perdieron a la bebita de los Mc Crone? Investigaba Candy,

\- ¿Usted sabe de eso? Doctora White.

\- Me enteré hace poco de algunos detalles, el padre de la niña es doctor y… me preocupa que su hija la dieron por muerta, cuando nunca fue su niña la que murió.

\- Lo sé. Yo… estaba en los cuneros, tocaba llevar a la bebita con su madre, vi cuando mataron a la Sra. Mc Crone, me escondí, llevaba a su hija y… me escondí con ella, entraron a todas partes, yo… yo…

\- Cálmese por favor, está usted muy nerviosa. Porque no acudió a la policía.

\- Porque mataron al alguacil. Y… Tom esta por casarse ahora, ellos han vuelto, escuche el tono ese tan extraño con el que hablan, es un sonido más fuerte al hablar inglés. Todo esto lo contaba con agitación y entre sollozos.

\- La comprendo. Cuéntemelo todo, yo la ayudaré.

\- Júreme que no se lo contará a nadie.

\- No puedo. Pero si puedo protegerla, sacarla de aquí y… cuidar del sheriff.

La Sra. Roberts sonreía y abrazaba a Candy, así fue contándole todas sus preocupaciones, como entregó a la niña a la hermana María en el hogar de Pony, para que la salvará y como la pulsera de la bebita se la colocaba a una bebe que había fallecido, hija de una indigente. La pequeña había nacido el siete de mayo, ahora ya debía contar con veintisiete años. También le contaba como vio la muerte de todas las enfermeras que asistieron el parto, fue un crimen bastante bien planeado, pero ella dejo el hospital junto con la bebita, olvidándose de todo, se escondió en la farmacia, donde el farmacéutico le aconsejo y con el tiempo se casó con él, ahora había muerto de cáncer su esposo hacía ya varios años, ella se quedó con la farmacia y dos hijos, los cuales dependían de ella, nunca volvería a ponerse frente a ese tipo de hombres, aseguraba.

\- ¿Dónde están esos hombres?

\- En el hotel de la entrada, quería llamarle a Carl, el encargado, avisarle que son peligrosos y que tuviera cuidado. Pero no pude.

\- Bien, ¿sus hijos están aquí?

\- No. Ellos están estudiando, estoy sola.

\- Présteme su teléfono. Veré que usted salga de todo este peligro.

\- No funcionan, hay problemas, por eso tengo miedo, porque coincide con eso mismo, cuando paso la muerte de la Sra. Mc Crone, todas las líneas no funcionaron durante una semana. Candy se puso nerviosa, ahora la comprendía, sacaba efectivo para pagar todo lo que se llevaba y le daba una dirección.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, espero les sea muy agradable y lo comenten..._**

 ** _La Navidad... no es aquello que se puede tocar o ver, es una sensación distinta, que todos necesitamos conocer, para muchos son regalos y festejos, para otros, son reuniones, amistades y consejos... ojala y para ti... sea lo que deseas..._**

 ** _una bella familia, un amor que te espera, unos niños ansiosos, deseando tu llegada y un chocolate caliente con amor en la mirada._**

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	35. Mi Sobrino

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXXV**

 **Mi Sobrino**

Candy esperaba a la señora Roberts, mientras observaba pasar a varios hombres en un vehículo con vidrios obscuros, apenas se apreciaban ellos con lentes. _Pensaba en todo lo que había de coincidencias entre la hija del doctor y ella, al recordar que era la hija de una indigente, todo cuadraba, el día del nacimiento, año y un pueblo pequeño, donde nacen uno o dos bebes por semana, y en aquellos años, era aún menos la cantidad de habitantes en Lakewood. Sería hija del doctor Leonard, todo podría saberlo si ella se aseguraba de eso en el hogar de Pony. Porque la señora Roberts, se la entregó a la hermana María y… podía ir allá, saber qué pasó con esa niña. Porque la hija del doctor Leonard, estaba con personas muy importantes, alguien que… movía influencias, nivel alto económicamente… En ese momento recordó como la salvó su Tía Dorothy de que se la quitaran, su jefe, el… dueño de la mansión de Lakewood. Por supuesto, él era el hombre de mayores influencias en todo Lakewood._ Giraba a ver la Sra. Roberts y ella estaba con una maleta en mano, lista para salir,

\- irá directo a la dirección que le di, quédese con el Dr. Peter Liverman. Cuéntele todo lo que me contó y dígale que se quedara ahí hasta que yo regrese. Usted no volverá a Lakewood, ahí le llamará a sus hijos.

\- ¿Me voy en autobús? ¿Y la farmacia?

\- Pasaremos por el hospital, diremos que tuvo una emergencia personal, que ellos se encarguen, en la farmacia interna del hospital. Señora Roberts quiero que me haga un favor, espere un momento. Candy se fue hacia los anaqueles, separándose un poco para que no viera la señora, tomaba un frasco embolsado desinfectado para muestras, que vendían ahí, tomaba sus cabellos y los cortaba, los metía con cuidado, después un paquete pequeño de hisopos sacaba un par, los metía a su boca, tomando otro botecito embolsado para guardarlos cuidadosamente. Hacía como si ya las trajera de su bolsa y sacaba una libreta de recetas - Traigo aquí unas cosas que quiero que se las entregue al Dr. Liverman, le daré una de mis recetas con las instrucciones de lo que hará con esto, usted se las entregará personalmente. En la receta escribía " _Peter, estas muestras son posiblemente de la hija del Dr. Leonard, antes de llevarla con él, has una prueba de paternidad, no quiero que se ilusione en balde, el llegará esta semana. Con cariño, Candy_ "

\- Gracias, doctora White. La verdad me angustia pensar en Tom, es tan correcto que si le menciono algo sobre esos tipos irá de inmediato a investigarlos.

\- No se preocupe, tengo entendido que el dejo la oficina esta semana, esta con los últimos detalles de su boda. La señora Roberts sacaba un regalo del pasillo hacia su casa y se lo entregaba a Candy para la boda de Tom.

En el trayecto hacia el autobús, Candy, _pensaba que ella nació el siete de mayo en Lakewood, le dijeron que era la hija de una indigente, precisamente el mismo día que nació la niña del Dr. Mc Crone, fue llevada al hogar de Pony, de ahí fue adoptada, por esa razón no daban con esa niña, los documentos perdidos, todo concordaba. Tenía que sacar a la señora Roberts y mandarla con Peter, iría a buscar a Tom, ahí debía tener radio o celular para comunicarse._ Después de avisar que tenía que irse la señora Roberts, mandaba un mensaje a la farmacia del hospital.

 _Candy dejaba a la señora en el autobús, hasta ver que se marchaba, ya se había tardado varias horas, Albert debería estar muy preocupado, algo si podía tener a su favor, nadie sabía del enlace de ella, con la pequeña Mc Crone, podía ser aun coincidencia, aunque en aquellos años, era mucho menor la población de Lakewood. Lo que más la preocupaba ahora era estar sin comunicación, además saber que esos hombres podían conocer de la vida de Albert, eso la ponía aún más tensa. Así que antes de ir con Tom, iría por él y los niños._

Al llegar a su casa, había dos camionetas, una era de Tom, estaba ahí.

\- ¡Tom! Gritó asustada abrazándolo, se puso a llorar en sus brazos. Con la preocupación de lo que le contó la Sra. Roberts, no pudo evitar llorar.

\- ¿Qué tienes Candy? ¡Por Dios! ¡Habla!

Albert salió y al verla, ella soltaba a Tom y lo abrazaba diciéndole en tono muy bajo, para que nadie la escuchara.

\- Tenemos que salir de Lakewood, Albert. Estamos en peligro. Los niños… tú y… yo.

Para cuando Candy había llegado los cuñados solteros, de Tom, se habían llevado a dos de los menores en las motos para llevarlos a comer. Ahora solo tres de ellos estaban ahí, observando y casi se daban cuenta de que había problemas al ver a Candy y la tensión que mostraba en su rostro. Richard, Robert y Logan observaban toda la escena a corta distancia, por la pericia que tenían esos hombres, sabía que algo malo estaba sucediendo, apenas vieron correr a Candy abrazando a su cuñado, se detuvieron viendo todo y como de inmediato lo cambiaba por el padrino, pero al ver que los niños se acercaban, deducían que era la madre de los pequeños, cuando notaban la confianza ante el padrino y ella, pensaron que eran familia.

Albert vio a Tom y sin decir nada, buscaba a los niños metiéndolos a la casa, los hombres como si los llamaran a pasar dentro, entraban para enterase, Logan tomaba la mano de su hijo.

\- ¿Que sucede, Tom? Preguntaba Logan.

\- No lo sé. Ella es Candy White. Es de mi familia, espera para que me cuente, viene asustada, solo fue a la farmacia. Candy guardaba silencio al desconocer a todos esos hombres, tratando de no decir nada que pusiera en peligro la vida de Tom, atendía a Albert, le quitaba la camisa y en ese momento Tom y sus cuñados veían las heridas, que desconocían. Ella le curaba, poniendo esta vez, una crema extra, miraba a Albert para que ya no dijera nada, tenía temor, él lo notaba al ver como lo limpiaba y atendía ahora, con cierta tensión en su rostro y sus manos. Al terminar de vendarlo,

\- Albert, ya traje lo necesario, con esto estará más firme, tuve que… hacer otras actividades, por eso me tarde. Tom se acercaba

\- Candy ¿Qué sucedió? Porque está herido Albert, entraste muy asustada, ¿Te hicieron algo?

\- Tom, hablaremos después... mis hijos están aquí... Albert tuvo un accidente, cayó al río y se raspó con la corteza de un árbol. Archie bajaba el rostro y Stear igual. Candy agregaba, - Supongo que tienen hambre, ¿No han comido? Albert comentó

\- Les di un refrigerio, tuvimos más visitas, casi vino toda la familia de la novia de Tom, ¿Qué te parece si vamos más tarde a visitarlos? quieren llevarme a conocer a la familia. Ahora que… soy el padrino de Tom.

\- Esta… bien. Tom, yo… estuve muy tensa, me gustaría hacer algunas llamadas. Richard se acercó y le dio su celular.

\- Haga las llamadas que guste, mi celular tiene un excelente recepción y no tendrá problema alguno.

\- Gracias. - Niños, vayan a limpiarse un poco, ya no salgan al exterior. Robert notaba algo en la voz y las acciones de Candy, un leve temblor en los labios y las manos. Logan notaba lo mismo. Y le comentaba,

\- Dra. White, soy Logan, ellos son Richard y Robert, ambos trabajan para el FBI. Candy alzaba el rostro asustada, Tom se disculpaba por no presentarla. Después Candy se le salían las lágrimas, tomaba nerviosa las manos de Albert, soltado el celular de Richard en la mesa. Logan se llevaba a su hijo con los niños hacia la última habitación.

Candy no soltaba las manos de Albert, estaba como pensando en decir o no las cosas, Albert le paso el brazo por la espalda y se la deslizaba, calmándola.

\- Yo… no sé, si… sea correcto, no sé porque estoy tan…

Albert calmaba su respiración, sentía cierta tensión de los niños en la habitación, así que respiraba para concentrarse, al ver que Candy no decía nada congruente, él hablaba

-Tom, Candy es de mi familia, dame un poco de tiempo, deja que se tranquilice. Giro su rostro a ella y agregó - Te dije que no fueras a la farmacia.

\- Albert, no es por ti… hay… hombres en el hotel de la entrada del pueblo, ellos… parece que… son malos. Richard y Robert, comprendía que Candy no quería hablar, Richard sacaba una placa y sus identificaciones

\- Doctora White, soy Richard Mc Millán, pertenezco al FBI, ¿puedo ayudarla? ¿De qué hombres habla?

Al decir ese nombre Albert recordaba, algo paso por su mente, Candy al verlo cubrió a Albert al notarlo distraído se ponía al frente dándole la espalda y este de inmediato la abrazo, le paso el brazo por debajo de su cuello, cariñoso agregó

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien. Ella al sentir su aprobación comentaba con recato,

\- Hace veintisiete años mataron al Sheriff de Lakewood, solo por enterarse de un problema muy grave. Tom abrió enorme sus ojos, Albert, se dio cuenta que no era nada de él, era otro asunto. - En el hospital, murieron muchas personas, todas con supuestos accidentes, pero, una testigo vio todo y… las personas que lo hicieron, posiblemente… están en Lakewood, ahora, ella… me contó parte de lo que sucedió, dice que, se quedaron una semana sin líneas telefónicas, y… eso está sucediendo ahora. Tom, tu… vas a casarte, estás fuera de tu puesto, por favor, no intervengas en nada, ve por Ros y… llévala a casa de tu papá. No sé a qué han venido, pero, temo que, encuentren algo más y… quiero que Albert y mis hijos estén lejos de todo eso.

Robert tomaba un aparato investigando los hechos que contaba Candy e informaba,

\- Tom, es el caso Mc Crone. El de la supuesta niña muerta, la que resulta está viva. - Doctora, ¿Dónde están esos hombres?

\- En el hotel, el que está en la entrada, tampoco hay teléfono ahí. El pueblo completo, no usa mucho los celulares, así que ahora hay cierta incomunicación, solo las personas que cuentan con celular, pueden hacer algo, pero… aquí hay muchos lugares… donde esconderse…

Richard tomaba su celular de la mesa, se retiraba a la entrada de la casa, ahí hizo llamadas. Candy se separaba con Albert, en tono muy bajo le decía que tenían que irse, Albert con tranquilidad se acercaba jugando para que no notaran que estaban hablando y le comentó

\- Llevemos a los chicos a acampar, conozco un lugar muy seguro, mientras, llega la fecha de la boda. Candy asintió, si el aseguraba que se alejaran, ella estaría más tranquila, mientras eso pasaba.

Candy fue con Tom, ofreciendo algo de tomar y le pedía su celular, llamaba a Peter, le informaba sobre la señora Roberts y su llegada a Chicago, así como sus encargos sin decir donde estaba la supuesta hija del Leonard y le dejaba un mensaje a Bruce, para que le trajera un cargador para su celular y que viniera con sus compañeros lo antes posible, sin la familia a la mansión de Lakewood.

Candy no comentaba nada acerca de Albert, pero aprovechando que tenía el teléfono de Tom, llamaba a George,

\- Si llegamos ayer, Tía me puedes pasar un momento a George.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Candy esta Navidad estaremos juntas, nos vamos las Johnson a Chicago.

\- Me da tanto gusto. Candy jalaba la mano de Albert alejándose de Tom y sus cuñados quienes hacían muchas llamadas movilizando a muchas personas. Tom distraído ponía atención, al saber que en efecto comentaban de ocho hombres europeos en el hotel Lago Pass, donde intervenía tratando de que cuidaran de Carl, el encargado del lugar.

Candy notaba que Dorothy no llegaba aun con el teléfono hasta George, así que le comentaba

\- Tía, aquí está Albert, te quiere saludar. Candy pasó el teléfono a su Tía y Albert escuchaba que ella gritaba

\- Por fin me pasas a mi sobrino, ese hombre es más ocupado que mi marido.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola, Albert, soy Dorothy, la tía de Candy, ya nos vamos a trasladar para el mes de noviembre a Chicago, tengo tantas ganas de conocerte en persona, tus hijos son preciosos, dice Candy que te clonó tres veces, que no tienen nada de nosotras, pero se equivoca un poco, son tan inteligentes como ella a su edad. Albert sonreía viendo a Candy y en eso escuchaba la voz de George,

\- Candy, ¿llegaste bien a Lakewood?

\- No es Candy, es su esposo, por fin escucho la voz de mi sobrino. George abrió los ojos y le arrebataba el teléfono gritando

\- ¡Que! Albert comentaba

\- Buenas tardes, George.

\- ¿William? Y Dorothy en su casa le corregía

\- No es William, es Albert, el padre de los triates de Candy.

\- Albert, hijo, ¿Eres tú?

\- Si.

Candy apretaba los labios, Albert le devolvía el teléfono y ella hablaba con George.

\- Mis hijos lo encontraron, George, mis hijos encontraron a su Papá. Albert vio que Tom giraba en la sala a verlo, pero no se enteraba de nada de lo que hablaba Candy en el fondo de la cocina. George emocionado le confirmaba a Candy,

\- Saldremos en este momento para Lakewood. Mandaré a sus guardias. Dorothy asustada preguntaba

\- ¿De qué guardias hablas? Amor.

\- Dorothy es otro asunto con Candy, nada de qué preocuparse mi vida, prepara las maletas salimos hoy mismo. Dorothy corría alejándose. Candy le comentaba,

\- George, hay problemas graves, los hombres europeos que son semejantes a los que mataron a la Sra. Marie Mc Crone, están en Lakewood. No traigas a las niñas, déjalas en Chicago.

\- ¿Cómo que mataron a la Sra. Mc Crone?

\- Mande a la casa del Dr. Leonard a la única testigo de la muerte de Marie Mc Crone, la mataron un día después del nacimiento de su hija, en el momento en que se fue del hospital la tía de Albert.

\- ¡Dios! Candy, esconde a Albert en la mansión.

\- Es el primer lugar al que pueden venir esos hombres, no sé si sean por los Mc Crone o por él. Los guardias de Albert no están aquí, los mande llamar hace unos minutos.

\- Por lo que más quieras, escóndete con él y los niños, no hables más, ¿este número es confiable?

\- Es de Tom, el Sheriff de Lakewood, no hay líneas telefónicas en el pueblo, Bruce traerá mi cargador para el celular. Tengo que colgar, George… nadie más sabe de Albert.

\- ¿Nadie?

\- Absolutamente, solo nosotros dos.

Candy colgaba el teléfono, suspiraba y Albert la abrazaba cariñoso, dándole un beso en su cabeza. Tom lo vio y se acercaba a ellos.

\- Gracias Tom, llame a Peter y a George. Te manda saludos mi Tía. Posiblemente venga a tu boda.

\- ¿En serio? Más vale, porque estos Mc Millán tiene tanta familia, que me siento solo. Candy lo abrazo de su cintura y le respondía

\- No, Tom. Nos tienes a todos nosotros, gracias por ser amigo de Albert, dice que quieren conocerlo, te parece bien si los acompañamos en este momento.

\- Por supuesto. Pasaré por Ros y nos veremos en la casa de Papá. Avisaré para que preparen la comida para los White.

\- Bien, nosotros iremos en el jeep, nos veremos en casa de tu papá.

Tom giraba y Richard confirmaba

\- Tiene razón doctora White, son ocho hombres, dos de ellos estuvieron aquí hace veintisiete años, ya vienen mis compañeros, organizaremos todo para sacarlos de Lakewood. Nuestras familias están aquí, no vamos a permitir que vengan a buscar problemas, mínimo los guardamos hasta que pase la boda de Tom.

Candy sonreía, al menos la familia de Tom, se estaba haciendo cargo de todo. Salieron las camionetas, con toda tranquilidad Candy y Albert, sonreían levantando la mano con tranquilidad como acariciando al viento, para despedirlos asegurando que irían a comer.

Entraban a la casa y los niños se quedaron asustados, por como Candy corría de un lado a otro, recogiendo las cosas, todo con velocidad. Albert hacía lo mismo pero con las prendas de ella y de él.

\- Candy, hay una tienda de campaña y dos sleeping back solamente, con eso será suficiente. Son grandes. Ella tomaba las cosas del baño, los cepillitos dentales y todo lo recogía muy rápido, Archie estaba literalmente con la boca suelta, Tony, abrazaba a Pupé quien solo giraba de un lado a otro viendo correr a Albert y a Candy. Stear, al ver como ellos estaban en la las habitaciones, sacaba los alimentos que habían comprado y los colocaba en la mesa, como apoyando a la huida.

\- ¿Qué haces Stear? Preguntaba Tony

\- Que no ves. Nos vamos, esto es claro. Y no nos iremos sin alimento, ve por las botellas de agua, ponlas aquí, así les adelantamos las cosas. Archie levantando una ceja y cerrando la otra, de manera incrédula agregaba

\- Aseguramos ir a casa del Tío Tom, tal vez vive en una montaña.

\- No lo creo. Confirmaba Stear, abrazando una lata de leche en polvo, colocándola en la mesa. Candy lo vio y con una sonrisa les confirmaba,

\- Niños, iremos de campamento, pero como todos van a querer ir, mejor no le diremos a nadie, el lugar es muy privado y hermoso, si van los demás, nos van a ganar el mejor lugar, así que no diremos nada, nos adelantaremos. Los tres sonrieron emocionados, Albert traía cajas de madera y colocaba todo lo que Stear ya tenía en la mesa.

\- Albert, no hagas esfuerzos, no te confíes en los vendajes.

\- ¿Ya les dijiste a los niños?

\- Si. Nadie sabrá donde estamos, ellos no dirán nada.

\- Bien. ¿Trajiste ropa cálida?

\- Si.

\- El lugar es alto, pero con el jeep llegaremos muy rápido. Luego lo esconderemos. Hasta que ellos se hagan cargo de su pesquisa. Candy asentía.

\- Mis chicos, iremos a comer y estaremos tranquilos solo media hora en casa del tío Tom, después, nos iremos. Stear con media sonrisa confirmaba,

\- Para que se confíen y no nos ganen el lugar del campamento.

\- Así es. Aseguraba Candy, pensando en lo que George le pidió, esconderse con Albert y los niños.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios... la verdad trabajo y... no hago romeritos, compro lo que casi estas listo para estas fechas... Como todas, disfrutamos mucho los detalles... pues... mejor adelantamos capítulo, así se van más tranquilas... con regalito de Navidad y todo...**_

 _ **El siguiente dedicado a las personas que ya no están...**_

 _ **No te puedo decir, cuanto extraño tu presencia, estas fechas para mi, hacen notar tu ausencia... de pesar que ya no estas... se me incrementa la nostalgia, pero puedo asegurar que cuando te vuelva a ver... te voy contar, que hice lo que tu hacías... disfrute la Navidad... Como me enseñaste... hice todo como cuando estabas aquí... para sentirte en mis recuerdos... para saberte en mis sueños, con una sonrisa plena... así... como siempre, reuniendo a la familia, con detalles pequeños, con obras infantiles creadas por ellos... dejar que las fotos, muestren lo que ahora es el mejor regalo... el presente... que esta en ese instante... y que ya no volverá... algún día te contare... todo lo que he vivido... para que sepas que siempre... te lleve conmigo.**_

 _ **Siempre te voy a querer... porque siempre... serás lo mejor que he vivido...**_

 _ **Con Aprecio ¡Feliz Navidad 2015!**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	36. Bingo

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXXVI**

 **Bingo**

Albert cerraba la casa, viendo el jeep con los niños en la parte trasera, notaba como Candy le cedía el lugar para manejar… Pensaba, observando a su mofeta al hombro, _ahora huimos de nuevo Pupe, pero esta vez, con mi familia, será tan difícil, por ser quien soy, provocarle tantos problemas, Pupe, ella está aquí, la dueña de mis pensamientos es real…_

\- Albert, ya tengo hambre, deja de acariciar a tu princesa y vámonos. Él sonreía tomando el lugar del chofer, vio por el espejo que los chicos estaban con su cinturón, se notaban emocionados. La mofeta se fue a su lugar también, en medio de los brazos del pequeño Tony. Al ver que los tres le ponían atención a la pequeña que se acurrucaba, Albert se acercaba a Candy y susurraba,

\- ¡Celosa!

Candy se ruborizaba, sonriendo porque sus palabras se habían delatado ante la damita de blanco y negro. Ya sin decir nada, mientras el manejaba con una sonrisa invisible, ante tanta barba y bigote que lo cubrían.

Llegaron a la casa de los Stevens, notando demasiados niños en el patio, la mayoría de cabellos largos, notándose mujercitas.

Candy bajaba a sus hijos y las niñas se acercaban a verlos, observando minuciosas a los pequeños, pero al ver a Pupe, se alejaban algunas de inmediato. Tony con media sonrisa comentó

\- Vaya, con Pupe se alejan las damas, muy buena táctica eh. Ya vieron chicos, como se cuidaba la casa de mamá, con esta princesa. Las esposas de Richard y Logan, observaban que el padrino era un poco viejo y descuidado, pero los niños y la mujer se veían bastante bien.

Pasaban al comedor, asegurando que la mofeta no entrara, a lo que Albert y Tony se quedaban con ella al frente y fuera de la casa, Candy sacaba los platos y con ella salían sus hijos, comiendo en la parte delantera en una mesa con bancas.

\- Oiga doctora, creo que tener un zorrillo no es muy correcto. Decía una de las Mc Millán, Candy con tranquilidad contestaba

\- Es una excelente compañía, esta entrenada y domesticada. La esposa de Logan sonriendo agregaba,

\- Dice mi esposo que es usted muy insegura, que le regalo ese zorrillo para que nadie le gane a su marido. Candy soltaba una carcajada, acompañada por Albert y el señor Stevens, quien acariciaba a Pupe, pues ya la conocía. Los White terminaban de comer, unos minutos después, los chicos jugaban en el patio y Candy escuchaba detalles del señor Stevens sobre Albert y su valiosa amistad. Al notar la distancia que mantenían las mujeres, Candy le dijo a Tony que se llevará un rato a Pupe, después ellas se unían a la conversación, sobre la boda y como sería bueno que el padrino se arreglara un poco el cabello y la barba. Candy les aseguraba,

-De él no se preocupen, yo me encargo que se vea bien, no es tan grande de edad, tiene treinta y tres años.

\- ¿Treinta y tres? Se escuchaba con asombro a Ros, quien en ese momento iba entrando por el frente de la casa y de tras de la espalda de Candy y Albert. Tom con una sonrisa confirmaba,

\- Te lo dije mi amor, es casi de mi edad, solo que es más alto que tus hermanos. Ros saludaba de beso a Candy, contándole como apreciaba a Albert, por ser el mejor amigo de Tom. Le mostraba sobre los arreglos de la boda y su viaje de luna de miel, un día antes harían un ensayo para que todo estuviera en orden. Candy aseguraba que todo se haría, dejaba efectivo suficiente para unirse en los trajes de renta que traerían esos días para Albert y sus hijos, ella compraría un vestido después.

\- Yo traje tres. Dijo la esposa de Logan, asegurando ser de la misma talla, Candy aceptaba el que le dieran, ella luciría como ellas por ser familia de Tom, eso al Sr. Stevens le agradaba mucho. De rato se retiraban y se quedaba Tom con ellos dos a solas.

\- Candy, lo que dijiste en el casa, acerca de que… mataron al Sheriff…

\- ¡Hay Tom! Me preocupa mucho que algo malo te suceda, sabes que eres como un hermano para mí. Hemos crecido juntos.

\- Candy… mi padre era el Sheriff que mataron. Yo… soy hijo adoptivo de los Stevens, nadie lo sabe, pero… mi madre murió cuando tenía tres años, solo tenía a mi padre… Cuando lo mataron, no tenía más familia, los Stevens se quedaron conmigo.

\- ¡Tom! Lo siento, no lo sabía, yo… yo… me enteré hace poco que… fui adoptada en el hogar de Pony…

\- Me di cuenta, cuando Albert aseguró que eras una de las niñas del hogar, yo… cuando crecí investigue sobre mi origen, no recuerdo mucho, pero mi papá, pero me ayudo saber la historia de mi familia, te aseguro que, ha sido el mejor padre el que tengo, pero me gustaba saber quiénes fueron los que me dieron la vida.

\- Te comprendo.

\- Cuando supe que eras como yo, me sentí más identificado contigo, supongo que buscas saber sobre tus padres

\- ¿Tu sabes algo? Tom

\- Pues… la casa donde vives perteneció a los Mackenzie, su hija Marie Mackenzie la vendió a tus padres adoptivos los Colear, ella se casó con un doctor de otro país y perdió la vida, dando a luz a su hija. Los Colear sufrieron un accidente, un tráiler perdió el control y murieron ahí, todos pensaron que estabas en el auto, pero realmente estabas en la escuela, tu Tía Dorothy lucho para que no te devolvieran al hogar adoptivo y el jefe de ella, uso sus contactos y te desaparecieron del sistema, supongo que te dejaron con el apellido de tu tía Dorothy.

Candy bajo el rostro, Albert la abrazo y la atrajo a su lado, sabía ahora algo más, pero ella no decía nada. _La casa donde vivía era la misma casa por la que Marie vino a vender el día que se le adelantó el parto. La niña sobrevivió fue enviada al hogar de pony, con la fecha correcta de su nacimiento, gracias a que la enfermera la dio y la dejo ocultándola ahí antes que la encontraran y acabaran con su vida. ¿Sería ella esa niña?_

Ya pasaba más de dos horas, Ros apreciaba a Candy, la veía realmente más unida a Albert. Candy entregaba el regalo de la Sra. Roberts, porque tuvo que ir a ver a su hijo, no decía nada acerca de que ella era la testigo.

Los White subían al Jeep, Tom pensaba que se regresaban a su casa, desconocía los planes de Candy y Albert, se despedían asegurando que pronto se verían.

El camino era largo, el jeep era lo más adecuado para el rumbo que tomaban, los pequeños se dormían con su cinturón puesto, por fin en lo alto una meseta y el atardecer del bello paisaje, hacía que se detuvieran. Albert soltaba el volante, giraba viendo a los pequeños dormidos con Pupe. Candy se bajaba estirando las piernas, Albert se fue con ella, le tomaba por los hombros y observaban el atardecer.

\- Candy, perdóname por todo lo que has pasado sola.

\- Albert, no estabas ahí, pero… todo lo cubriste económicamente, dejaste una beca para mí, me dejaste una tarjeta de débito, no nos faltó nada. Me ocultaste todo el tiempo quien eras en realidad, éramos novios cuando… tuviste el accidente, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

\- Estamos huyendo, sé que temes por nuestra seguridad.

\- Albert, hay más de lo que crees… solo quiero confirmar si… estoy huyendo solo por ti… o tal vez por ambos. Albert tomo su rosto y con la luz del atardecer en sus siluetas, se besaban con todo ese amor que se guardaban entre ellos.

Sin desearlo, Albert se separaba para ir a bajar la tienda de campaña antes de que la luz se extinguiera. El movimiento del jeep, hizo que los chicos despertaran y ayudaran a acampar. Stear comentaba sobre su éxito al ganar el lugar más bello. Candy ocultaba sonrisas escuchándolos, creyéndose ganadores, con las expresiones de Albert en complicidad, al enterarse de lo que ella les hizo creer. Albert bromista le confirmaba,

\- Así que… ¿ganamos? Ella le sonreía ladeando su cabeza, en su plan de que los pequeños aceptaran la salida a acampar por varios días.

Prender el fuego, los troncos como asientos, las camas en el suelo, hacían valorar las lanchas estilo cuna que tenían en casa de su madre, comentando lo suaves y cómodas que eran. Haciendo que Albert escuchara los halagos de su trabajo, pues hasta los juegos era más entretenidos. Candy improvisaba una mesa estilo japonés, notaban que estaban en lo alto de una montaña y desde ahí las luces del pueblo eran bastante lejanas. Algo si podía ver en todo su esplendor, la mansión Lakewood resaltaba al fondo, ella mencionaba a Albert, que ese lugar era su hogar ahora, que ahí debía haberlo llevado, pero como no recordaba su origen, lo mejor era esconderse de momento.

En Chicago

Los días pasaban llegando por fin Elroy y Leonard, viendo sentada cociendo prendas a la Sra. Roberts quien ahora se había convertido en una fan importante de todos en ese lugar

\- Pasen, están en su casa, parece que aquí soy el ama de llaves, - Paty, Annie, avísenle a sus padres que llegaron visitas. Peter salía del comedor y con una sonrisa enorme comentaba

\- ¡Dr. Leonard! Por fin llega.

\- Peter, hijo. Ya desconocía mi casa, me dicen que soy visitante. - pasa Elroy, Peter te revisará de ese dolor que sientes en el pecho.

\- Amor, prefiero que seas quien lo haga.

\- Vamos cariño, Peter es como mi hijo, déjame ver a mi ama de llaves y no te pongas celosa. Elroy sonreía ante la ocurrencia, saludaba a la señora Roberts y al presentarse como los Mc Crone, ella era la que se ponía mal.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se pone así? Peter abrazaba a la Sra. Roberts y la sentaba en un sillón. Elroy levantaba ambas cejas, _ya le habían ganado el lugar de paciente_. Peter sin pensar comentaba

\- Dr. Leonard, ella es amiga mía del pueblo de Lakewood, es quien salvó a su hija. Candy la mandó a esconder aquí, necesita un poco de agua. - Daniel, Pato, vengan acá, rápido.

Los compañeros salían viendo a la Sra. Roberts pálida y sentada en un sillón, con la presión baja, Patrick molesto regañaba a Peter.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste Peter? que no ves que ella es muy sensible, deja de jugar con ella. Al ver a Leonard y Elroy, este dejaba de hablar abrazando al doctor, quien no daba crédito a lo que Peter le informaba, al reaccionar, Leonard atendía a la Sra. Roberts y Elroy se sentaba a un lado de ella, abrazándola y dándole apoyo.

\- Vamos querida, todo está bien. Tranquila, usted no tiene nada que temer. Daniel llegaba y separaba a las niñas quienes se apretaban las manitas una a la otra al ver a la abuela Roberts sintiéndose mal. Por fin se calmaban las cosas y Leonard le daba un tranquilizante. Elroy ya no se sentía mal, ahora estaba como nueva, al recibir la información de que esa mujer era una enfermera que había salvado a la pequeña Mc Crone, era como si la vida le diera nuevos bríos.

\- Leonard, ella salvo a tu niña, deja que despierte, así sabremos todo. Peter sentado comentaba

\- Me llamó Candy, me dijo que la cuidara, que ella era testigo de un crimen y que por nada la dejara salir de aquí, es madre de dos jóvenes, han estado llamando a diario, en estos tres días, que hemos esperado su llegada.

\- ¿Qué crimen? ¿Qué te contó Peter? Preguntaba ansioso Leonard.

\- Candy fue a la farmacia a comprar cosas, unos hombres llegaron, al parecer eran Europeos, con el mismo tono y acento de los hombres, que hace veintisiete años estuvieron en el hospital y ella vio cuando mataron a Marie Mc Crone. Después ella colocó la pulsera de su bebe en una bebita que ya había fallecido, se la llevó al Hogar de Pony y ahí la escondieron, con el tiempo la dieron en adopción. Elroy abrazaba a Leonard y comentaba

\- Lo ves, ya tenemos otra información de tu hija. Peter agregó

\- Deme sus muestras Dr. Leonard, Candy quiere que haga una prueba de paternidad con estos elementos, para saber si ella ya encontró a su hija. No quiere que se haga ilusiones, por eso no mandó a la mujer que dio sus muestras y que creen puede ser hija suya, pero si es soltera… puede ser mi suegro.

\- ¡Peter! Deja de bromear. Grito molesto Daniel. Y Patrick lo veía molesto con su hijita recostada en su hombro. Daniel agregaba, - La Sra. Roberts, ha cuidado aquí a las niñas estos días, es una buena mujer, todo lo que pasó es muy triste, debimos haberle informado que esta era su casa, pero Peter pensó que era mejor que lo ignorará. Patrick finalizó

\- Pues tenía razón, se le bajo la presión, se asustó de que el padre de la niña, la regañara por haberle ocultado a su hijita. Peter agregó

\- Pato, esos hombres iban a matar a la niña, mataron a todas las enfermeras del parto, escuchaste bien, buscaron a la niña también, quien le aseguraba al padre que la querían viva. Leonard esperanzado, pidió las muestra que mando Candy y salió al laboratorio del hospital junto a Elroy, aun recién llegados y cansados de su viaje, eso los tenía más ilusionados. Peter al leer la receta pensaba que Candy protegía a la supuesta hija de Leonard, pero realmente ella no quería que se hiciera ilusiones el doctor Leonard, sin embargo se interpretó a la inversa.

En Lakewood,

Las cosas no fueron de lo mejor, de los ocho hombres tres de ellos se mataron a sí mismos al saberse descubiertos. En el tiroteo que se dio inmediato, murieron tres hombres más, dejando huir a dos, los cuales no fueron encontrados. Entre los muertos estaban los dos hombres que habían estado ahí muchos años atrás.

Se hicieron rondines y búsquedas exhaustivas de esos dos hombres, uno de nombre Boris Hunter y Straw Rotherberg. Los muertos fueron reconocidos y ligados a Dimitri Hampton. Los tres guardias de Albert llegaron a Lakewood, al no tener noticias de Candy fueron a buscar al Sheriff por orden de George, quien no tardaba en llegar de Chicago.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Se encuentra Tom Stevens? Logan y Robert, reconocieron a los hombres, molestos sacaban armas, estos por igual, asegurando mostrar identificaciones y justificando porque estaban así. Tom salía para tranquilizar las cosas.

\- Tranquilos todos, soy Stevens, ¿Qué necesitan?

\- Nos mandó llamar Candy White, desde su teléfono, pertenecemos a la familia Andrew, los tres mostraban sus identificaciones, Bruce estaba al frente, firme y seguro. Tom les aseguraba que no sabía dónde estaban, les pasaba a la sala y había un expediente en la mesa, Richard lo tenía ahí, Bruce lo reconoció.

\- Es de la niña Mc Crone. El Dr. Mc Crone, está casado con Lady Andrew. Nosotros estamos enterados del caso. Richard salía y observaba a los tres hombres.

\- ¿Ahora es de moda usar barba? ¿O se están ocultando?

Bruce no respondía, Alec y Calem se sobaban la barba sonriendo. Calem se animó

\- Es moda, aunque si pierde Escocia, tenga por seguro que continuaremos así. Logan sonreía, estaban de apuesta esos hombres. Robert mostraba la foto de William Andrew, el jefe de ellos, Bruce no decía nada, pero este comentaba

\- Oye este es tu jefe. Mira Tom, es igual a tu familiar, solo que con barba y cabello largo, su mirada y las cejas son idénticas.

\- ¿Albert? Candy se lo llevó, ya fui a buscarlos a su casa y está sola. Alec intervino

\- Sheriff, la Doctora White, se llevó al hombre parecido a mi jefe. Robert rallaba la foto y le ponía cabello y barba este confirmaba

\- ¡Bingo! El padrino es William Andrew, el hombre más buscado, estuvo aquí en tu casa y la doctora se lo llevó. Bruce giraba a ver a Calem y este lo abrazaba comentando

\- Ya se encontró con su esposa y sus hijos, por fin, por eso nos llamó, tenemos que encontrarlos. Richard pregunto,

\- ¿Por eso se llamaba Albert White? ¿Estaba escondido contigo Tom? ¿Ese es el padre de los trillizos y esposo de la doctora? Bruce suplicaba

\- Que nadie lo sepa, tenemos que encontrarlos, hubo hombres de Dimitri Hampton aquí, dicen que dos de ellos se les escaparon, deben estar buscando a William. Por eso la doctora nos llamó, es él. Tom asustado preguntaba

\- Albert ¿es el esposo y el padre de los niños de Candy? Bruce asentía y agregaba

\- Sr. Stevens, hemos cuidado de esos niños en el colegio, usted estuvo con el pequeño Archie, si no encontramos lo más pronto posible a la familia, pueden estar en riesgo con esos dos hombres sueltos. - Alec, manda llamar a los guardias confirma que ya está el Águila en Lakewood, que vengan todos. - Calem, ahora es nuestro turno, trae los vehículos, nos separaremos, dile a los muchachos, que el FBI ya encuentra aquí. Ellos lo encontraron. Bruce tomaba la foto rayada y se la llevaba.

Richard, Robert y Logan observaban molestos a Tom, quien no les había dicho que tenía a William Andrew escondido, dándoles tanto trabajo, mientras el Sheriff, no quería aceptar la falta de investigación de su parte para con su amigo Albert, quien resultaba ser el hombre más buscado y que estuvo durante más de seis años con él. Pero guardaba silencio y no decía nada, dejaba que lo juzgaran sus cuñados.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar comentando, siguiendo este fic, cada vez más emocionada por escribir...**_

 _ **sencillamente mil gracias por todo su valioso apoyo, que haría sin ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Y de tanto regalar, nos dejamos de creer, que lo importante es valorar y no lo que te den, que las cosas vienen y van, pero esas personas que tanto amamos, no siempre estarán, como todos deseamos. Valoremos lo que es el presente, no el material que te dieron, sino su esfuerzo y recuerdo, como el tesoro más bello.**_

 _ **Con aprecio**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	37. ¡Mi Hijita!

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXXVII**

 **¡Mi hijita!**

En Chicago

Leonard era saludado por todos los médicos en el hospital Santa Juana, donde había sido director y ahora era médico honorario, su esposa representaba a uno de los socios del hospital, así solicitaba permiso para usar el laboratorio, algunos especialistas en la materia, lo ayudaban para obtener los estudios urgentes que necesitaba, se llevarían algunas horas, pero no importaba las que fueran necesarias, mismas que no alejaría de esas muestras. _Llevaba años sin saber de ella, ahora había una posibilidad de que por fin Candy, encontrara a su pequeña, ¿Cómo sería? ¿Quién la educaría? ¿Estaría soltera o casada? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Sería feliz? Estaba con personas que la quisieron, un millón de preguntas pasaban por él_ , _luego sentado viendo como no podía intervenir en acelerar los procesos bajaba el rostro ante el pensamiento de la muerte de su mujer, ella era tan hermosa, tan joven, el deseo de morir después de perderla, su hijita, cuando le aseguraron que era una niña desnutrida y con falta de calcio, por favor su hijita debía ser muy fuerte, su madre no hacía más que alimentarse sanamente, tomaba sus vitaminas con horario, imposible que estuviera desnutrida, ahora contaba con pruebas suficientes para saber que fue un asesinato, había una testigo, lo seguro que fue algo donde intervino Dimitri, esa ocasión que le reclamó su forma de responder no era la más fuerte de él, después de tan frío y agresivo que había estado antes de que apareciera Elroy, estaba seguro que él había tenido algo que ver, no había ningún enemigo de los Mc Crone, solo él. Por ella, por haber pedido a Elroy y culparlo. ¡Elroy!_

Al pensar que Elroy le había dado varios sustos en el trayecto del viaje de Europa a USA, solicitaba a una enfermera que pasara a su esposa a estudios de cardiología con la Dra. Brithany, ella estaba ahora a cargo de los pacientes de Candy, era la amiga de Michael, aunque nadie lo sabía existía una relación de amigos entre ambos.

\- Doctor Leonard, su esposa lo llama. Anunciaba una enfermera, llamando al doctor para que fuera al área de estudios con su esposa.

\- En un momento estoy con ella, - ¿ya salieron los resultados? Preguntaba ansioso sin querer alejarse del laboratorio, viendo las muestras, asegurándose que no fueran a mezclarse. El laboratorista lo tranquilizaba,

\- Falta un proceso más, vaya con su esposa Doctor, no me despegare de estos datos. Leonard con cierto temor tomaba parte de las muestras no requeridas, asegurándose que no fuera a ver ningún error o extravío.

Al llegar con Elroy estaba en una bata. La Doctora Brithany firmaba documentos, asegurando que ella se quedaría en el hospital ese día.

\- Amor, dile a la doctora, que no podemos quedarnos.

\- Lo siento mi amor, pero si podemos quedarnos, tú no estás bien y no voy a arriesgar tu vida.

\- Amor, por lo que más quieras, ya vamos a ir por tu hija.

\- Le diré a Candy que la traiga si ese es el caso. Tranquila, pasaras por todos los estudios y la Dra. Brithany es una de las mejores especialistas que tenemos aquí en el Santa Juana, pregúntale por tu sobrina, ella es su amiga. Elroy con media sonrisa giro a ver a la doctora preguntando,

\- Eso es cierto, doctora, ¿Usted conoce a mi sobrina Candy?

\- Por supuesto, gracias a ella, tengo novio. Contestó la agradable cardióloga,

\- ¿Cómo ha dicho? Incrédula cuestionaba Elroy,

\- El Dr. Michael Henderson es especialista aquí, ella me dijo como reconquistarlo, créame ha funcionado, al menos una parte.

\- Que gusto. Y el Dr. Henderson ¿conoce a mi sobrina también?

\- Si, fue su maestro, es un gran admirador del excelente desempeño de su sobrina, la cree tan capaz, que espera estudie Neurología junto a él, es como un sueño, casi una obsesión, Michael ha admirado a Candy desde que llegó a estudiar medicina, era mi novio hace varios años, pero siempre estaba tan entregado a su especialidad, que, lo deje, después vine a trabajar aquí, nos volvimos a encontrar. Candy, ha sido nuestro cupido, la mayor parte del tiempo, es amiga de ambos.

\- ¿Y conoces a mis nietos?

\- Si, mi favorito es Alister, es un genio increíble, lo amo, quiero un niño como él, en ocasiones se comporta como el doctor Leonard, tiene algunos modismos que parece que lo imita, como ese de tallarse la nuca, cuando esta pensando. Solo él hace eso, igual que el doctor.

\- Oíste Leonard, mi nieto se parece a ti, dice la doctora que te imita.

\- Vamos Elroy, casi no nos hemos visto desde los tres años, no puede ser que adopte mis modismos.

\- Candy dice que es el único que tiene algo de ella, al parecer Stear tiene una marca de nacimiento en la cintura baja, igual que su madre. Es una marca como estrella, algo muy singular, parece tatuaje.

Leonard la vio sorprendido, _ese tipo de marca la tenía su padre y él, un lunar con forma de una estrella de cinco picos. Candy nunca le mencionó tener una marca de nacimiento. Y cuando vio nacer a los niños, no tenían nada visible. Aunque en los bebes se visualizan después de algunos meses._

\- Doctora ¿usted vio esa marca? Preguntó interesado Leonard

\- Si. Candy me presumía que eso era lo único que heredaron de ella, que los tres eran idénticos a su padre. El cual nunca he visto, pero los niños hablan maravillas de él.

Elroy sonreía satisfecha, _sus nietos adoraban a su sobrino, eran muy listos, todo se aprendían con facilidad, sus ojos azules eran iguales a los de su padre, sus pequeñas naricitas y la forma de sus labios, definitivamente le pediría a Dios verlos grandes y fuertes, tres Andrew en la familia. Que orgulloso debía estar su hermano en el cielo, pues los bellos nietos salieron a su esposa, tal como él lo deseaba, pero Archie, tenía mucho más de los Andrew, vaya que si, como su bisabuelo, heredo su tipo de cabello_.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de esos niños, son mi vida, por eso es que deseo salir pronto de aquí, deseo verlos ya.

\- No se va a poder, trae usted una arritmia muy peligrosa, debemos hacer todos los estudios necesarios, Candy no me perdonaría que su tía saliera de aquí con esos síntomas. No señora, usted se queda conmigo. Candy ama tanto a su única tía, me ha contado de todo lo que tuvo que hacer siendo tan joven, soltera y apenas con la mayoría de edad, quedarse con la custodia de su sobrina para que no se la quitaran y la enviaran a un orfanato.

\- Pero… está usted hablando de Dorothy, la hermana de la madre de mi sobrina. Yo soy tía de Candy, pero no la que usted cree.

Leonard volvía de sus pensamientos, sobre la marca de nacimiento de Alister, cuando un médico lo llamaba en la puerta.

\- Doctor Leonard, ya se encuentran listos los resultados, son positivos, son de su hija. Elroy se apretó el pecho con ambas manos y gritó

\- Leonard, ¡la encontramos!

El radiante padre la abrazaba llorando, _presentía a su hija desde que vio a esa mujer en la casa, por fin la habían encontrado, ahora sabía que estaba viva y Candy ya la conocía, tanto estar buscándola y su más apreciada estudiante, la más lista e inteligente de todos, fue a Lakewood hasta encontrarla para ayudarlo, solo con los datos que le comentaron los investigadores del FBI. Debió contarle desde hace tiempo solo a ella, conoce ese pueblo desde que nació, era seguro que supiera quien adoptó a su hija, como no lo había previsto. Debía comunicarse de inmediato con ella, pero primero lo primero, Elroy tenía que ser atendida._

Ya internada dentro del hospital, Elroy fue evaluada y se quedarían a pasar la noche, Leonard le llamaba a Peter, estaba tan feliz, que deseaba gritarle a los cuatro vientos, que por fin su hija estaría con él, la conocería al fin.

\- Peter, por favor dile a Candy que si son positivos, que es mi hija, coméntale que iré por ella en cuanto salga Elroy del hospital, estoy tan feliz, Peter. Por favor, dile que hablaré personalmente con ella, deseo conocerla, estoy muy contento, mi hija está viva.

\- Me alegro tanto por usted doctor, la señora Roberts ya está mejor, dice que la disculpe, que fue la impresión, que con gusto le contará todo, cuando lo vea. George y su familia ya están aquí, encontraron al Papá de los trillizos de Candy. Que coincidencia también se encuentra en Lakewood.

\- Que maravillosa noticia, en cuanto despierte Elroy se lo comunicaré, no puede ser posible tantas buenas noticias juntas ¿Están en la mansión?

\- Ahí es donde está el problema, Candy se lo llevó y lo escondió, murieron seis hombres, todos de un tal Hampton y… dos están prófugos, piensan que esta tras William Andrew, porque, todavía no saben a qué venían esos hombres.

\- ¡Dios! Leonard pensaba _esto puede ser mi culpa, le reclame a Dimitri acerca de mi esposa, pero… aun no sé, no tenía nada que ver, ahora con lo del asesinato de mí Marie, todo puede ser, tendré que ir a buscar a mi hija, personalmente_.

\- Ya están allá todos los guardias de William Andrew, deje que les comente que Candy sabe dónde se encuentra su hija.

\- Por favor, protejan a mi hija, dile a George que la busque, que la traiga sana y salva, esos hombres son capaces de todo.

George se despedía de Dorothy, había recibido informes de Bruce, con los hombres de Hampton en Lakewood, llamaron a todos los guardias de la corporación Andrew, los de la mansión de Lakewood y la mansión de New York, _los de Escocia venían en camino, ahora se llevarían a William en cuanto lo tuvieran cerca, se giraba ordenes de viajar en helicópteros y se pedían vuelos de rescate, ya no permitirían que abusaran de los Andrew. En ese tiempo las inversiones se habían multiplicado. William ahora valía su peso en oro y diamantes, con Candy y sus hijos, las cosas podían complicarse. En qué momento fue a vacacionar Candy, porque la vida les hacía esto cada vez más difícil._ Pensaba George.

\- Dorothy, amor, no salgas de la casa, aquí están las hijas de los compañeros de Candy, las niñas tendrán con quien jugar, mandaré traer un maestro para actualizarlas en sus estudios de llegar a ser necesario, como están las cosas con el sobrino de Elroy, pueden complicarse, le diré a Candy que se venga junto a su esposo aquí.

\- Si amor, por favor cuídate mucho, llámame cada que puedas. No te marcare al teléfono, por si estás en apuros.

En Lakewood

\- Tom, ¿qué sucede? porque mis hermanos están molestos contigo. Comentaba preocupada al ver como los tres hermanos mayores manejaban todo a discreción sin contar nada, debido al caso delicado de la situación

\- Tonterías están celosos por lo de mi amigo, que será el Padrino.

\- Ah es eso. Ya me estaban preocupando. Las esposas de los Mc Millán, vieron una fotografía de un hombre en la mesa del comedor y comentaban las tres, detalles del atractivo hombre rubio de la foto.

\- Esta para comérselo.

\- ¡Wow!, ese hombre tiene unos labios muy apetecibles. Por no decir listos para morderse.

\- Quien fuera su mujer, debe estar casado. Decía la esposa de Logan con un puchero. Ros llegaba y comentaba

\- Es un actor nuevo, que guapo hombre. Los hermanos de Ros en la ventana estaban con la boca abierta, sus esposas y su hermana estaban hablando de un hombre que no eran ninguno de ellos. Richard que tenía más altura golpeo la pared y todas se asustaron, este le dijo a sus hermanos

\- Es el padrino, más le vale que ahora no venga a quitarse la barba, porque con todo y el zorrillo. Estas alborotadas se le echan encima. Richard les comentaba a sus hermanos bastante molesto.

\- Mi esposa no. Se enfadaba Logan, y se iba con Tom. Este al verlo acercarse, _sentía que venía de nuevo con el mismo sermón, que no les tenía confianza a sus cuñados, que ellos son hombres serios y pertenecen al FBI, que nunca han traicionado a la familia, que él debió tener un poco de fe en ellos_. Pero Tom, continuaba guardando silencio, _como admitir que el ignoraba que Albert era el millonario que tanto estaban buscando, si era el jardinero en casa de Candy, porque ella lo ocultó ahí, porque no le dijo y le pidió seguridad, si dijo ser una hermana para él, porque todo ese misterio que ahora estaba mermando la honestidad de su nueva familia._ En eso recordó lo que había en su pasado y entró a la casa, llamando a todos.

\- Mi padre no se encuentra en casa, fue con el vecino, al parecer tienen mucho que platicar, yo quiero aprovechar y comentarles un asunto personal, considerando que esto afecta al futuro de mi esposa. En ese momento todos se quedaron serios y poniéndole atención. -Hace veintisiete años, yo… quede huérfano. Mi padre era el Sheriff que mataron, en el caso Mc Crone.

Ros se cubrió la boca y sin querer comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que algo tan importante se lo hubiera ocultado Tom, hasta ahora.

\- Sé que ustedes piensan que soy un Stevens, así fui adoptado, en aquel tiempo, no sabían quién había matado a mi Padre, mi madre murió tiempo antes de una enfermedad, me enviaron a un Orfanato al perder a mi papá. Mi actual padre, era amigo de quien me dio la vida y… fue por mí en cuanto se enteró, después cuando… murió su esposa… perdí de nuevo a mi mamá, para mí, él es mi única familia, yo… no puedo confiarle mi vida a nadie, desconfió de todos y, me es muy difícil hacer amigos, jamás traicionaría a Albert, el, me ayudo a conquistar a mi Ros.

En ese momento ella se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando le decía

\- ¡Te amo Tom! nosotros somos tu familia, eres como nosotros, no tienes que dudarlo, eres un Mc Millán.

\- Mi apellido real era Brown, mi padre era Thomas Brown. Es lo más delicado que puedo confiarles, lo que es mi persona, pero la vida de los demás, no me corresponde, si en algo les he fallado, no estaba en mis manos, para confiarlo. Logan se acercó a él y le palmeo la espalda,

\- Tienes razón Tom, nosotros manejamos información clasificada, por eso es muy difícil, contar algo que no nos corresponde. Pero dime ¿los White son familia de tu papá?

\- La doctora Candy White es como una hermana, admito que, por años la esperé a que volviera para convertirla en mi esposa, ella ahora está casada y Ros sabe, que solo la amo a ella, por eso le pedí matrimonio. Candy era la niña más linda e inteligente que conocí, un amor platónico desde mi niñez. Robert recordando lo que escucho de sus cuñadas y su esposa comento con una sonrisa,

\- ¡Oh por Dios! si estuviera libre, sería mi mujer, Tom. Su esposa quiso darle un golpe, este le detuvo el puño con media sonrisa y agregó - No estabas diciendo que el hombre de la foto estaba para comérselo. Su esposa se puso pálida, y la cuñada esposa de Richard corregía,

\- Si, lo estábamos diciendo porque ustedes escuchaban, para ponerlos celosos y hacerles una broma, el hombre de la foto es un debilucho comparado con mi Richard. El la abrazaba por la espalda comentando,

\- Ya me estaban preocupando, no tener labios apetecibles, cariño. Logan vio a su mujer y esta con una sonrisa comentaba

\- Hay amor mío, tu sabes que eres el único en mi vida, estoy casada y si mueres, hare que me momifiquen contigo. Todos saltaron las risas, ella lo abrazaba besando su barbilla, por su estatura tan pequeña le llegaba con las puntas de los pies a poder besar apenas la barbilla de Logan. Tom abrazaba a Ros, quien continuaba llorando, limpiando y sorbiendo entre sollozos al saber la trágica vida de Tom.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar comentando este fic, por seguir leyéndolo y por elegirlo como su favorito, mil gracias.**_

 _ **Sé que es día de los inocentes en muchas partes, pero este fic, tiene muchas personas inocentes que han sufrido y merecen justicia.**_

 _ **Para aquellos que no han tenido esa justicia**_

 _ **Es tan fácil juzgarte y decirte todo lo malo que eres, pero reconocer mi error, y saberte inocente, fue peor de lo que creía, me sentí avergonzado, al saber como te había tratado, como fui capaz de olvidarme de ti, de odiarte y hasta desear lo peor en ese instante, lamento tanto haberte creído culpable, cuando fuiste una víctima más de todos esos engaños, cuando lloraste en mi hombro y yo pensaba que eras falso, pensaba que te merecías más dolor... Que mal es saberte ahora, inocente... y con todas las pruebas, agache mi cabeza apenada, porque al igual que otros, nunca te creí nada...**_

 _ **Pedir perdón... no es suficiente, siempre tendré una viva lección en mi vida, no juzgar a nadie jamás, porque aun hasta el presidente, puede ser víctima de todo a su alrededor y cargará con las culpas, cuando la vida le cobre de manera justa... todos los errores cometidos...**_

 _ **No te pido perdón... mejor te demostraré... que aprendí mi lección... a nadie juzgaré... pero aquel que fue culpable, que pague en vida... es justo lo que toda justicia es divina.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa** _


	38. ¡Papáaaa!

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXXVIII**

 **¡Papáaaa!**

En el bosque, ya se habían trasladado de un lugar a otro, viendo paisajes bellísimos y mostrando a sus hijos, la diversidad salvaje y vegetativa del lugar. Los niños cada día tomaban más confianza con Albert, por fin los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo, mandando como siempre, al responsable de los tres, Alister, que fuera el quien se lo dijera, tenía que hablar con su madre pidiéndole permiso.

\- Sabes mami, llevaremos a Albert al colegio… queríamos llevarlo como si fuera nuestro Papá, y… queremos que no te enojes, que le digas a Papá que es mientras el regresa, solo para el concurso de padres e hijos, en la feria de Ciencias. Decía con la cabeza baja Stear, a su madre.

\- Eso significa que le dirán Papá a Albert. Candy bajaba el rostro pensativo, guardando una sonrisa. Albert estaba sentado fuera de la tienda de campaña, dándole privacidad mientras los cambiaba de pijamas y los acurrucaba en los dos sleeping back que estaban completamente abiertos para que formaran un colchón y cubrirse con las mantas suaves y gruesas que cuidaban ambos adultos de un lado y otro. Candy continuaba conversando - No me parece mal, a su Padre no le molestará, tendrán que practicar y decirle Papá delante de todas las personas. Tony asombrado preguntaba,

\- De verdad. Mi papá ¿no se molestará?

\- Estoy segura de eso. Si se molesta, ustedes podrán decirle que… fue mi idea. Archie se lanzó a sus brazos y ella le acariciaba el cabello.

Albert los escuchaba afuera con ternura, _eran sus hijos preocupados por no saber cómo tratarlo, Candy quería ocultarles su verdadero nombre, por la seguridad de ellos. Eran muy pequeños y según lo que ella le contó demasiado valientes y con un temperamento muy especial, para sus seis años, ya cursaban el tercer grado y en eso se parecían a ella, porque aunque no recordaba ser el súper genio que decían, contaba con pruebas sobre los avanzados estudios de Candy. Sus diplomas sin fin guardados en un cajón, por no contar con dinero para enmarcarlos o colocarlos en un libro en ese tiempo. Sus premios de oratoria, de matemáticas y de otros que el mismo había encontrado en su casa. De repente sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad, al sentir en su pecho una alegría que no esperaba, los tres pequeños se la estaban transmitiendo, escuchaba fuerte y claro._

\- ¿Papá? ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Ella comenzaba a cantarles, la canción de " _Close to you_ ", con la finalidad de dormirlos con música, en casa tenían música de fondo que su papá les dejó para dormir, los pequeños se enamoraban de la voz de su madre, la mirada de los tres era indudablemente de admiración, no era una cantante, pero lo hacía tan bien, modulaba el tono de tal manera, que para ellos no había nadie mejor. Albert se metió en la tienda en ese momento tan bello y familiar, viendo que Anthony estaría de su lado, se acomodaba junto a él. En el tercer párrafo de la canción, ella lo miraba con amor, tratando de no ser descubierta por sus hijos. El suspiraba al oírla.

\- Ella es genial. Decía Tony y Albert le acariciaba el cabello al pequeño, lo cubría y asentía confirmándole. _Pensando que realmente era mucho más que genial, era su mujer, la madre de sus hijos y la deseaba más que a nadie._

Todos esos días Albert había improvisado como calentar el agua para bañarlos en el bosque, como cuidarlos, darles actividades que los hiciera sentir hombres y conseguir alimento, también enseñarlos a encender una fogata, con la reglas de seguridad para que no se expandiera el fuego. Les mostraba cosas que nunca habían visto, como alejarse de los nidos de las víboras y hasta de los árboles que podían tenerlas en sus ramas, reconocer plantas que podían ocasionarles comezón y hasta ronchas en su piel.

Candy admiraba todo lo que les había enseñado, definitivamente para ella, Albert era un gran padre. Las noches, ya asegurándose que los pequeños dormían. Ambos se sentaban a conversar frente al fuego abrazados contándose parte de sus vidas en esos años que no estuvieron juntos.

\- Si Albert, te comente que fue una broma, para que la mujer se fuera desilusionada, yo… estaba molesta porque no quería que tu recibieras visitas, como me lo habías prohibido, cuando la escuche, era como vengarme porque la habías dejado entrar…después resulto ser esa acosadora y yo… me hice pasar por tu esposa, cuando realmente no lo éramos.

\- Candy, yo… te comenté que, recordé cuando pasé el accidente, deseaba pedirte que nos casáramos.

\- Si, fue muy agradable escúchalo, sobre todo antes de que descubrieras que eran tus hijos. Albert giro para ver cómo estaban los niños, después la jalaba para abrazarla, asegurando que ya estaban profundamente dormidos.

\- Te amo. No puedo creer que estuviste en riesgo de perder la vida, por salvarlos. Y de solo pensar que, por mi culpa, pudiste tener más de tres.

\- No fue tu culpa. Te molestaste mucho cuando supiste que tomaba medicamentos a prueba para ganar dinero. Después, cuando ocurrió la gestación, ambos nos amábamos Albert.

\- Creo que debemos recordar eso. ¿No te parece?

Candy se ruborizaba por completo, él le tomaba sus labios, ya estaba cansado de meterse al rio a bañarse con agua fría, la deseaba, pero con los pequeños y el temor de que alguien más los sorprendiera, ambos se detenían, las caricias avanzaron, la llevó al jeep, de esa manera y con toda paciencia, ambos recordaron el amor que siempre los hizo estar presentes en sus mentes. Candy se entregaba ansiosa por volverlo amar y el ya no podía ocultar el deseo que siempre conservo por ella. Hacía tantos años que no estaban juntos, para ella, era volver a amar y para él, tener la suficiente tranquilidad para no lastimarla.

Esa noche fue la más larga de todos los días que ya llevaban de campamento, después de horas de recordar la pasión que ambos solían darse, él, la ayudaba a vestirse y la llevaba en sus brazos junto a sus hijos, para que no tuviera frío, después se acomodaba del otro lado de los pequeños, agotado, pero muy feliz. Deseaba dormir abrazándola, no separarse de ella en ningún instante, todavía recostados en la tienda, sus hijos estaba en medio de ellos, pero ambos abrían sus ojos devolviéndose la mirada con la luz que el fuego afuera a cierta distancia aún les dejaba verse. En silencio y moviendo sus labios, ella le decía "Te Amos" acompañados de sonrisas y suspiros, el con la barba y el bigote, no decía nada, pero la mirada era suficiente para que ella, se lo repitiera una y otra vez hasta que podían dormirse.

En Washington

Terry sostenía una charla telefónica con su hermana Tifany,

\- De verdad Tifany, no te has logrado comunicar con ella.

\- No. Pero estoy con su amigo el doctor y me asegura que está bien, Edward tiene un Congreso médico y me lo he encontrado varias ocasiones, hemos hablado al respecto, pero el solo sabe que está bien.

\- ¿Cómo será el evento del colegio de Susy?

\- Inicia el próximo mes, ya se están inscribiendo padres con hijos, no sé cómo le hará la doctora White, pero sus tres hijos ya están inscritos, la primer etapa será una deportiva, algo sencillo, donde acumularan puntos porque muchos padres no podrán con la segunda etapa, será un par de días, donde los padres y los hijos participan, la segunda etapa, será la de ciencias y tecnología, es en la que más se han inscrito, al parecer hay muchos padres muy listos, y la tercera, la cual será la última y en la que tú y Susy están inscritos solamente, es la cultural, ahí serás el ganador, así frente a todas las cámaras, haremos promoción de tu carrera, todos piensan que estarás en las tres, pero realmente solo irás a la última. Te mandare todo para que ensayes, me encargaré de que Susy se luzca en el evento, los niños no serán grabados, por su seguridad, pero los padres sí, habrá preguntas muy difíciles, las cuales tu tendrás ensayadas, así no habrá ninguna posibilidad de que te ganen.

\- Eso es trampa Tifany, no creo que necesites la ley de la ventaja, podemos perder, y dejar ganar a los que realmente desean ese viaje, a mi lo que me interesa es ganarme el cariño de los hijos de Candy, si me gano su afecto, yo mismo pagaré todo para que se vayan de paseo con nosotros.

\- ¡Exacto! Y no irán. Sabes porque, esos niños si no ganan por su propia cuenta, son tan listos y muy buenos, pero si pierden, ten por seguro que no saldrán a ningún viaje, la doctora tiene mucha ética profesional, estoy segura que los niños también, la idea sería que ganarás y Susy usara sus encantos y los invitará, diciéndoles que allá esta… no sé, la mejor universidad del mundo, algo con que convencerlos. Pero, si llegaran a ganar por sus propios méritos, el viaje ganador sería contigo y Susy.

\- No los he conocido, pero me agradan, no sé, me recuerdan a alguien de mi infancia, la foto que me mandaron de ellos, el rubio de cabello corto, parece ser el más listo, esa mirada.

\- ¿Quién te mando las fotos?

\- Mis guardias, los tomaron cuando salían de la escuela. El de cabello largo se ve que tiene su genio, el de lentes parece un poco más ingenuo.

\- Pues te equivocas. Los tres han ganado en calificaciones el primer lugar compartido. A sus seis años ya cursan el tercero de primaria y según una maestra del colegio, deberían estar en quinto. Imagina el de lentes se llama Stear, la dejo sentada una clase completa, mientras explicaba sumas y restas con mejor resultado que la misma profesora en segundo grado.

\- Ahora me has dicho todo, esos niños son idénticos a su madre, ella tiene siempre las palabras precisas, todo preparado desde antes, apenas le llevamos a Susy, hasta regalo le tenía listo y el collar del peluche decía el nombre de mi hija. Es muy exacta, me recuerda a alguien pero no sé a quién, no logro recordar en este momento.

\- Bueno te dejo, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar, avanza en las grabaciones para poder tomar los días del concurso, aunque no ensayes, apuesto a que ganarás.

\- Tienes demasiada confianza, recuerda que siempre habrá personas mejores que nosotros, no somos superiores Tifany, eso no es agradable, lo agradable es ser honesto y gentil, no soberbio y engreído.

\- Por eso te quiero. Cada día siento que creces más, parece que alguien está cambiándote internamente. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches. Terry salía de su habitación viendo a Karen, su compañera actriz que estaba en un balcón leyendo sus libretos, se acercaba sorprendiéndola, ambos mejoraban mucho la relación amistosa que tenían, después de haber sido pareja en los Oscares, todos los pensaban novios. Mientras que, Tifany, colgaba el teléfono se giraba en su cama y Edward, le tomaba los labios por asalto. El congreso médico al que fue, lo tenía en un hotel privado, Tifany aprovechaba para estar con él. Según ella sacando información, pero realmente le gustaba Edward.

En la casa del vecino, el padre de Tom estaba sentado en una silla, a su espalda, su viejo amigo era amarrado con una soga junto a él. Los hombres que los ataban ignoraban que a un lado estaban algunos elementos del FBI, también que tres soldados jóvenes llegaban en motocicletas al ver que su hermana ya no regresaba al departamento. Los hombres que entraron en casa del vecino de Tom ignoraban que tenían al padre del Sheriff en una de esas sillas, estos al ver a un par de viejos, conversando solos, se confiaron, tomando la casa del vecino con toda facilidad. Uno de los niños hijo de Robert Mc Millán, se asomaba por la ventana y al ver al abuelo atado, corría para avisar a su padre.

Antes de llegar vio que las niñas iban rumbo a la casa a buscar al abuelo y las detenía explicándoles que lo siguieran a la casa. La fila de niños entraba y el pequeño relataba

\- Papá, tienen al abuelo y a su amigo amarrado en la casa del vecino, dos hombres están tomándose las cervezas del refrigerador y su comida. Tom se asustaba al escucharlo, de inmediato intervenía, pero los jóvenes Mc Millán ya estaban sacando armas y este les gritaba

\- Mi adre tiene un marcapasos, debemos actuar con cautela, la entrada del sótano de mi vecino, el señor Carson, colinda con el interior. - Bobby, ¿viste al abuelo herido?

\- Si, el amigo del abuelo tiene sangre en su cara, están atados de espaldas en dos sillas y el brazo derecho del abuelo esta chueco.

\- ¡Mi papá! No puede ser, esos malditos, los quiero vivos, tenemos que saber a qué venían. Steve uno de los solteros dijo

\- Déjamelo a mi cuñado, haremos que hablen. Tom asentía, tomaba las armas y aunque no lo podía creer, todos se lanzaban unas a otras incluyendo las mujeres, quienes tomaban a los pequeños y los subían a las habitaciones armadas por si se salían de control las cosas. Las niñas más grandes, tenían sus propias armas, una de ellas tenía un arco, la cara de Tom era la única que mostraba sorpresa, todos ahí parecían pertenecer de una u otra forma al servicio militar, puesto que el mismo Bobby, contaba con una resortera profesional, al parecer regalo de uno de sus tíos.

Tom con una sonrisa de medio lado, _pensaba en los hijos de Candy, si vieran a los pequeños Mc Millán armados, ellos parecerían bebitos en cunero. Y el que creía que eran bravos, estos les dijeron quítense que hay les voy_.

Los primeros en entrar por el sótano fueron Robert, Richard, y Tom, con escuadras y chalecos antibalas, los costados de la casa estaban los demás, tratando de meterse a la misma, sin un solo ruido de por medio, el más molesto de todos y que parecía saber a dónde ir, era Tom, conocía la casa del vecino desde niño. A señas, profesionales Tom daba indicaciones con dedos, acomodando a sus cuñados para sorprender sin lastimar a los rehenes.

Uno de los hombres estaba comiendo, alcanzó a ver una sombra, se paraba de su silla, en ese momento Richard lo golpeaba en la nuca, el otro salía del baño y Tom ya lo esperaba, apenas abrió la puerta, con la misma le dio en la cara quitándole el arma y poniéndole las esposas. Por radio llamaba Tom a la comandancia del pueblo reportando a los dos hombres fugitivos, pero Richard ya había llamado al FBI, desde que su sobrino relató los hechos. Así que llegaban con ambulancias para atender a los rehenes.

\- Papá solo te van a revisar, iré contigo.

\- Hijo, mejor dile a Ros, ella sabe más de estas cosas. Ros le besaba la mano y ambos subían a la ambulancia, no podía alejarse de él, iba a casarse y solo por ir con su vecino su vida estuvo en peligro. En cambio el señor Carson, solo tuvo sangrado de nariz y los mismos paramédicos que lo atendieron, le dieron analgésicos y los dejaron descansar.

Los helicópteros despegaban de la mansión de Lakewood, la meta ir a revisar los avances y el cambio de guardias buscando a William en los bosques. Ahí iban Calem, Alec y Bruce, enterándose de que en el trayecto de Chicago hacia Lakewood, estaba George Johnson con el FBI, al parecer le tenían novedades.

En el bosque tres chicos despertaban viendo a Albert, los tres se ponían de acuerdo para comportarse como los hijos tratan a sus padres.

\- ¿Lo despertamos? Preguntaba Stear.

\- Bueno mamá dijo que practicáramos, aunque se ve muy cansado. Sonreía de medio lado Tony al ver a Pupé atenta. Archie se cambiaba de ropa y se lavaba la cara.

\- Le diremos Papá delante de todos, dijo mamá.

Tony jugaba y empezaba a jalarlo diciendo

\- Papá… despierta…. Tengo hambre…. Papá…

Las formas melodiosas en las que lo hacían, hicieron reír a Stear y a Archie, tratando de recordar en que película lo habían visto.

\- Papá… despierta, pupé quiere hacer pipi. Archie se soltaba a reír, al ver que la que se movía era su mamá, quien se levantaba asustada

\- Llévala lejos, deja que salga a hacer sus necesidades, respondía asustada y brincando Candy, al ver que era broma, apretaba los labios y se volvía a recostar diciendo - Esta bien, despiértenlo, es su princesa, que la atienda. Albert al escucharla abría un ojo con una sonrisa efusiva, al notar esa sensación de celos que Candy le daba a Pupé, Tony giraba y Albert se volvía a hacer el dormido.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por comentar, sencillamente tome mis vacaciones y le prometí a la amiga que se quedo en mi lugar, que le avanzaría en este fic, resulta que a ella le gusta que lea los capítulos, según esto, dice que hago movimientos, cambio las voces y es como contarle un cuento con efectos especiales, bonito trabajo me tomé, mi hijo piensa lo mismo, no será que les da flojera leer... pero bueno, hay muchas otras personas que ni siquiera pueden hacerlo, así que por ellas, contare mis fics...**_

 _ **Para ti**_

 _ **Se muy bien... ah no, esa es una canción de las que te dejan en la calle...**_

 _ **Y de verte sonreír, me inspiras y das confianza, como terminaremos el año, colmado de fe y esperanza,**_

 _ **como acordarme de ti, que por allá hay otro clima, que si te dio un resfriado, peor aun alguna arritmia,**_

 _ **este final de año oraré, con todas mis ilusiones en mi mente, deseando la paz para siempre, dejando el rencor olvidado, alzare un canto nuevo, lloraré si es necesario, pero jamás olvidaré, que es por ti, por quien lo hago... que ya no sufras por lo que te rodea, que luches dando un buen ejemplo, que no veas el vaso medio vacío, ni la lluvia como un tormento. Que a falta de cariño, encuentres amigos, que te hagan compañía, que te digan que hay amor, a la vuelta de la esquina, que todos los días superemos, las pruebas del día a día y que los años que pasen se multipliquen las amigas.**_

 _ **Un fuerte Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Feliz año 2016**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	39. ¡Les Ganamos!

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XXXIX**

 **¡Les Ganamos!**

\- Papá, ¡levántate! Vamos a jugar con Pupé. La mofeta, era colocada encima de su cara y agregaba Tony. - O te hará pipi.

Albert tomaba con ambas manos a Pupé y la abrazaba girándose de lado y cubriéndose con las cobijas, haciendo que todos se rieran. Archie agregaba

\- Tienes razón mamá, Papá quiere mucho a su princesa, la abrazo, como a un muñeco de peluche. Candy se sentaba, buscaba ver donde estaba Albert, ella se levantaba para tomar ropas y cambiarse. Les respondía, mientras los tres pequeños seguían queriendo practicar a decirle papá, pero algo los hacía sonreír era algo que notaban, que al hacerlo, les daba alegría y un sensación de bienestar. Candy jugando sabía que sus hijos ya no se dormirían, Albert realmente estaba cansado, ella tenía que continuar con el cuidado de los pequeños.

\- Déjenlo ahí, les hare de desayunar, más rico. Se recogía el cabello en una coleta alta, y salía de la tienda de campaña, haciendo pucheros de decepción. Stear la seguía diciendo

\- Mamá solo estábamos practicando para llamarlo Papá. Ella se lavaba el rostro, se secaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza, _estaba desvelada, apenas habían dormido cuatro horas, ella estaba acostumbrada, pero Albert se había desvelado más, tenía temor y escuchaba ruidos, lo oía levantarse a revisar en varias ocasiones_.

Dentro de la tienda, Albert doblaba las cobijas, sentado sonriendo pensativo _por como Candy le había respondido a los niños, sonreía viendo a Pupé, si esos eran celos para jugar, definitivamente se sentían bien_. Ya estaban sentados los cuatro en la simulada mesa, cuando él se unía al desayuno. Comentando

\- Tenemos que regresar, le falta gasolina al jeep.

\- ¡Tan pronto! Decía decepcionado Tony. - Pupé se ha sentido muy bien en su ambiente. Candy no decía nada, solo lo veía con una sonrisa de ternura. Stear agregaba,

\- Mamá necesito hablarle al profesor Calem, quede con él, en que me inscribiera en la feria de Ciencias. Archie agregaba,

\- Le dije al profesor Alec, que me inscribiera en el partido de básquet, de papás e hijos. Anthony les sonreía y comentaba.

\- Yo le pedí al profesor Bruce, el papá de Evan, que me inscribiera en cuanto viera a Susy Grandchester hacerlo, además dijo que él también participaría con Evan.

Candy se quedaba con la boca suelta. Albert la observaba serio, al recordar que ese apellido, era del actor que la había besado. Ella agregaba

\- Susy, no podrá estar en deportes, ella no puede estar en esos juegos, su padre debe saberlo, y… ¿Qué sabe de ciencias, Terry? Stear sonriente respondía,

\- ¡Lo sé! Pienso igual, mamá, pero en cuanto aparezca frente a mí ese señor, créeme que averiguara la mezcla de ciertos productos, así aprenderá muy pronto de Ciencias. Stear sonreía malévolamente. Ella amonestaba a su hijo,

\- ¡Stear! No seas agresivo, ¿Qué te hizo, Terry? Albert intervino,

\- ¿Lo defiendes? Tengo entendido que te falto al respeto. Candy abría enorme sus ojos, viendo a Albert, respondía,

\- ¿A mí? Siempre me he dado a respetar, Albert. Se levantaba de la mesa molesta. Albert con la taza del café en las manos la seguía,

\- Que te bese, ¿no es una falta de respeto, Candy? Archie cuestionaba a sus hermanos

\- ¿Mamá también va a practicar a tratarlo como a un papá? Stear y Tony con media sonrisa asentían y Tony agregaba,

\- Fuiste tú el que le dijo sobre el beso, si tu novia besara a otro hombre, también te defendería, Archie. Para eso soy tu hermano. Además nuestro Papá se ganara el bono extra que le ofrecí. Sonreía efusivamente imaginando a Albert dándole un buen golpe al rostro del actor besucón.

En el jeep, Candy acomodaba las cosas y dejaba que Albert la abrazará por la espalda

\- ¿Te besó el actor ese, Grandchester?

\- Ya te lo contaron los niños, pues solo me robó un beso, y créeme, no le quedarán ganas de volver a hacerlo, sé defenderme. Albert se acercaba a su oído, le susurraba,

\- No estaba contigo, pero no dejare que vuelva a intentarlo.

\- Es una buena persona Albert, no es lo que crees.

\- Pupé es una mascota, no es lo que piensas. Candy sonrió efusivamente y le argumentaba,

\- Princesa, bella dama, preciosa, ahora lo resumes en mascota. Albert la giro y le comenzó a besar. Ella se retiraba y le decía a su oído

\- ¡los niños, Albert! ¡los niños!

\- Están desayunado, estamos tras los arbustos, no nos ven. Albert besaba su cuello y ella lo abrazaba ansiosa,

\- No se quedarán toda la mañana desayunando.

\- ¡Mamá! Ella se separaba con cara de frustración y le decía,

\- Lo ves. Albert sonrió, _definitivamente tenían que regresar, ya debían haber terminado con la pesquisa en el pueblo, lo mejor sería volver, al menos en casa podían… dormir juntos_.

Después de ver los alrededores, los pequeños aseguraban que solo se quedaran un día más, que después volverían a la casa, para asistir a la boda del Tío Tom, lo que Albert disfrutaba era la voz de convencimiento de los chicos para con Candy, pues tenían siempre respuestas muy respaldas, como eso de saber nadar en el río, prender una fogata sin temor a encender los árboles o evadir animales indeseables. Candy confirmaba

\- Está bien, tenemos gasolina para regresar, avanzaremos hacia el pueblo y descansaremos en algún punto antes de llegar, ahí pasaremos la noche y por la mañana nos iremos directo a la gasolinera y a comprar víveres para volver a casa, - Albert tienes que estar listo para el ensayo de la boda de Tom. Albert agregaba,

\- Y medirles los trajes a ustedes también, recuerden que los Mc Millán son muchos y su tío Tom desea que ustedes no falten, son los únicos niños de su familia. Albert estaba feliz, _después de más de dos semanas, pensaba que debía estar todo mejor, por mucho ruido que hubiera de los helicópteros que había visto pasar todo el día anterior, siempre escondían bien el jeep, para no ser visto por desconocidos y para que los chicos no los descubrieran en acción a él y a Candy_.

En Lakewood,

Tom estaba afuera en el hospital, Ros estaba con su Padre dentro, ahí veía a varios hombres corriendo de un lado a otro, los hermanos de Ros, le comentaban que eran hombres de la mansión de Lakewood, todos portaban un logotipo que los identificaba como parte de ellos, muchos muy parecidos a los hombres que detuvieron. Tom pensaba _que esos hombres eran los que trabajaban para Albert, estaba tan cerca de ahí, la mansión no estaba lejos, como es que lo buscaban, si él estaba siempre en la casa de Candy, de jardinero._ La voz de Ros, lo sacaba de sus pensamientos,

\- Tom, tu padre pasará la noche aquí, mañana lo darán de alta. Él tomaba con sus manos el rostro de su hermosa Ros, acercándose frente a frente,

\- Ve con tus hermanos, amor, me quedaré a hacerle compañía.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Te noto muy cansado, el susto de todo esto, llevas varios días muy callado. Argumentaba su prometida

\- No es nada amor, créeme descansaremos en nuestro viaje a la luna de miel, allá no te garantizo, que descansemos eh.

\- ¡Tom! Ros se apenaba, él le tomaba de la cintura estrechándola a su cuerpo, _como la echaba de menos, desde que llegaron todos los Mc Millán, no había un momento para estar solos, y dormir juntos, ¡Imposible! Pero ya pronto sería suya y todas las noches serían de ellos dos._

En la mansión de Lakewood

George entraba con un sequito de guardias, incluyendo elementos del FBI informando acerca de los avances de la búsqueda, la captura de los hombres de Dimitri y los avances del caso Mc Crone, donde continuaban extraviados. George _se extrañaba que en Chicago supieran más de ambos casos que el mismo FBI, el que no estuvieran enterados de que ya habían encontrado a la hija de Leonard y que William estaba escondido con su esposa e hijos, lo dejaba con media sonrisa. Guardaba silencio, al final, Candy había cumplido su misión, estaba con Albert y el no diría nada, hasta que sus hombres la localizaran y los resguardaran._

La noche caía en Lakewood, en el bosque, los pequeños ya dormían cansados de la larga caminata que les dio Albert, Candy se había dado un baño y se ponía su pijama para dormir, pero ese no era el plan que él tenía, ya se había hecho cargo de sus hijos, esta vez, le tocaba su premio, y ese, era ella.

\- ¿Estás muy cansada? Preguntaba sin mucho interés,

\- No, te llevaste a los niños, me quede a guardar todo, ya por la mañana podemos volver a casa, hice un pequeño itinerario de las compras antes de llegar, nos terminamos los alimentos, traigo poco efectivo, suficiente para la comida, me preocupa, que se ocupe más dinero en la boda de Tom.

\- Tengo cuenta abierta en el pueblo, no te preocupes. Se acercaba a ella tras su espalda,

\- ¿Cuenta abierta? Pides a crédito, y te lo dieron. Se giraba Candy a ver su rostro incrédula y él le tomaba por los hombros, explicando,

\- Algo así, me conoce la señora del negocio donde compro los víveres, en ocasiones no completaba y… me ayudaba con eso. Candy se apenaba, justificándose,

\- ¡Albert! Te daba muy poco efectivo, hiciste tantas cosas en la casa, que desconsiderada soy. El la alejaba de la tienda susurrándole,

\- Bueno, tengo una manera de ponernos al corriente en eso. Candy se quedaba incrédula. Albert bajaba su rostro y le tomaba los labios, después, la tomaba en sus brazos y ella sonriendo en tono bajo le reprendía,

\- ¡Tramposo!

\- Un poco. Pero créeme lo planee todo el día. No sabes cuantas noches soñé con tenerte en mis brazos.

\- Debieron ser las mismas, que te añoraba, mi amor.

Volvían a amarse, esta vez, ya era mejor entre ambos, la pasión era mayor y los detalles de acoplarse, ya no eran tan necesarios, recordar amarse no era nuevo, ambos se añoraban y se deseaban mutuamente, difícil olvidarse, solo estaban realizando lo que en su mentes jamás dejaron de hacer.

Por la mañana Albert estaba muy inquieto, escuchaba ruidos cercanos, pero no deseaba asustar a los niños, ponía el café para cuando ella despertará, pero ya tenía todo en el auto para volver a casa. Dentro de la tienda, Candy se quitaba el pantalón pijama bajo las cobijas poniéndose uno de mezclilla muy ajustado, no lo había estrenado por estar muy unido al cuerpo, pero era el último que le quedaba limpio, después se colocaba los tenis y la chaqueta encima. Por fin ella salía vestida sencilla y a la vez radiante ante él, los pequeños aun dormían, ella lo abrazaba dándole los buenos días, él le compartía de su taza de café.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? Preguntaba a Candy, tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos, abrazándola y dándole pequeños besos, ella giraba su rostro hacia arriba buscando su mirada y por fin le respondía,

\- Si amor, pero tú no, estuviste levantándote varias veces, ¿te sientes mal? Él no le podía mentir, viéndola fijamente le aseguro,

\- Hay muchas personas cerca, los animales se han ido, Pupé los está sintiendo, se encuentra despierta e inquieta.

\- No te preocupes, si algo malo sucede, hay un arma bajo el asiento del piloto, tiene puesto el seguro.

\- ¡Candy!, Amor ¿Tienes miedo? Te voy a cuidar, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

\- Lo sé. Veo que ya no estás tan temeroso, como cuando llegué.

\- Mi temor era no saber de mí, de nosotros.

\- Te amo, siempre te he amado, mi amor. Ambos se besaron lentamente, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.

De pronto al abrir los ojos estaban rodeados, por todos lados había hombres armados. Candy vio hacia la tienda de campaña, pensando en sus pequeños, Albert la tomo de su cintura y la puso tras de sí, protegiendo la entrada de la carpa a su espalda, un hombre se acercó

\- ¿Doctora White? Candy reconoció la voz y salió tras la espalda de Albert,

\- ¡Bruce! Dijo Candy en tono de sorpresa, Albert le tomaba la mano para que no se alejara, ella le sonrió confirmándole, al ver todos los logotipos de sus prendas, se acercó a su oído y le aseguraba,

\- Amor, ellos trabajan para ti. Albert giro para ver a todos esos hombres tratando de contarlos al irlos viendo, Candy saludaba a Bruce, con un beso en la mejilla y le daba la manos a Alec y Calem al reconocerlos, ella agregaba

\- Bruce, ¿Cómo está Megan? Los otros compañeros guardias se quedaban sorprendidos al ver como los trataba, con familiaridad, mientras Albert ya contaba a más de veintisiete a su alrededor. El sonido del radio de Bruce, donde les confirmaban sobre los hombres atrapados, todos los guardias se enteraban de la aparición de los dos que habían huido, y el padre del Sheriff estaba en el hospital, alarmado Albert preguntaba,

\- ¿Cómo está el padre de Tom?

En ese momento, el guardia de mayor rango Lachlan, giraba su rostro, al escuchar el tono de voz de Albert, por fin lo reconocieron, bajo esa barba y bigote, era su jefe quien preguntaba. Candy se alarmaba al escuchar la pregunta de Albert, ella estaba conversando con Bruce,

\- ¿Qué pasa Albert? ¿Qué tiene el padre de Tom?

\- El radio de él, dice que atraparon a dos fugitivos y el padre del Sheriff se encuentra hospitalizado.

\- ¡Dios! Tranquilo mi amor, mira ellos son Bruce, Alec y Calem, ¿los recuerdas?

\- Ellos me siguieron en Chicago. ¡lo siento mucho!

Ian y Lachlan, no podían creer, el jefe se disculpaba por huir, ¿de Bruce? Ellos se acercaron a Albert. Candy intervino,

\- Perdonen, solo estarán ellos tres conmigo, me hacen el favor de retirarse un poco, ellos les explicarán después. - Albert, espera mi amor, los niños se pueden asustar.

En ese momento todos se vieron unos a otros, Bruce alejaba unos metros a los de mayor rango pidiéndole que esperaran, que ellos estaba a cargo, aun con su molestia aceptaban, en eso de la tienda de campaña salían ya cambiados con algunas cobijas dobladas, listos para irse, los trillizos.

Albert al verlos se acercaba quitándoles las cobijas y poniéndolas a un lado, tomaba a Alister y lo pegaba a su pierna, mientras cargaba a Archie y a Anthony para que no se asustaran.

\- ¡Tranquilos! Mami está hablando con unos hombres que ella conoce. Los asombros de todos los hombres no se hicieron esperar, bajaban las armas y abrían sus ojos en sorpresa, tres niños muy pequeños estaban ahí. Alister reconoció a Calem, se soltó de la pierna de Albert y corría hacia él

\- ¡Profesor Calem! Mire, le voy a presentar a Papá. Tony giraba y se bajaba de los brazos al igual que Archie. Sonrientes saludaban a Calem, después Archie hacía lo mismo,

\- Profesor Alec, ¿Me inscribió usted?

\- Por supuesto que sí, Archie, ¿Lo dudaste? También me inscribí junto con mi hija Alison. Alec lo subía en sus brazos y lo presentaba con los demás - Muchachos, este es Archivald, mi amigo. Archie levantaba la mano saludando a los amigos del profesor.

Anthony, se acercaba a su madre y al Profesor Bruce

\- ¿Trajo a Evan, Profesor? ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposa? ¿Ya nació su hijo?

Bruce se disculpaba con Candy, subía a Anthony girando con él y le confirmaba

\- Como te eche de menos amigo, ya nació… mi hija, Evan no deja de preguntarme por ustedes, quería venir, pero no pudo, ya los inscribí a ti y a él, como me lo pediste. - Amigos, el es Anthony White, el mejor amigo de mi hijo. Anthony incrédulo, notaba a todos esos hombres con armas, haciendo un gesto muy notorio y semejante al de su padre, todos los observaban detalladamente, Anthony al bajar de sus brazos se iba con Albert, tomándole de una pierna, ahora comprendía porque lo había abrazado al salir de la tienda. Su padre sintió su temor y lo tomaba en sus brazos, ordenando,

\- Alejen sus armas de mis hijos. Como si fuera el capitán, todos bajaron las armas y las escondían colgándola en su espalda y otras las cubrían. Archie, se acercaba igual de temeroso a Albert, quien lo subía a su brazo libre. Candy, terminaba de darle explicaciones a Bruce y observaba confiado y sonriente a su hijo Alister quien con una sonrisa enorme confirmaba

\- ¡les ganamos! Nosotros llegamos antes… y acampamos… y ya nos vamos. Candy apretaba los labios aguantando las ganas de soltar una carcajada por lo comentado por Alister. Sus hermanos le preguntaban a Albert si ellos venían a acampar. Albert con media sonrisa solo respondía

\- Si, pero ya les ganamos. Ambos sonreían en los brazos de Albert, quien no deseaba que esos hombres, se les acercaran ni a sus hijos, mucho menos a su mujer. Candy se acercaba a él

\- Ya hable con Bruce, nos van a seguir en el trayecto. En un momento te explico, Albert. - El padre de Tom, se encuentra completamente bien.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por todos los comentarios que han escrito respecto a este fic, tanto aquí, como en face, muchísimas gracias, también felicitar a Jipuk en este su día de cumpleaños y final de año, quien me pidió un capítulo como regalo y aquí está. Si ves errores fue por las prisas, ya sabes que me encanta acelerar y darle prisa a los fics, deseando tan ansiosa leer un final como todas las personas que los leemos.**_

 _ **Es extraño que la vida, nos de fechas de nacimiento, cuando caen en asuetos o días de complemento... a una festividad, pero es que nosotros fuimos elegidos con tal exactitud, que llegamos de regalo y esa es una bella virtud, un día comprendí que todos tenemos metas, números, destinos y detalles a cuenta, nuestro nacimiento ya estaba escrito y no hay tirón de suerte, aun programando una cirugía, el día estaba marcado para que llenaras de alegría a tu ser más amado. No te sientas menos cuando naciste en un día de asueto, piensa que muchos más se unirán al festejo, naciste en un día que no es común, naciste con mejor estrella, naciste para que fueras tu.**_

 _ **Feliz Cumpleaños...Feliz noche vieja, Feliz fin de año.. Feliz es lo mejor, que todos deseamos.**_

 _ **¡Bienvenido 2016!**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	40. Todo lo que perdi

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XL  
Todo lo que perdí **

Las compras terminaron por hacerlas los guardias que los resguardaban, Candy cedía su lista e itinerario, mismo que verificaba Lachlan, aceptando la idea de no volver a la mansión, debido a su resguardo como familia White, el jefe de seguridad, comunicaba que ya tenían resguardado a William que nadie se iría de Lakewood, que el águila (William) no se dirigía con ninguno, solo la Sra. Andrew, quien dio órdenes explícitas de no decir el apellido, para conservar el anonimato en el que se habían refugiado estos años, todos se nombraban White, al parecer era el nombre clave de protección que les habían dado Bruce, Alec y Calem, al protegerlos todo este tiempo, de manera secreta.

Ian y Lachlan parecían preocupados, por haber desconfiado de sus compañeros, evidenciarlos y hacerlos ver ridículos en a qué momento, ahora ellos eran quienes tenían el mando, cuando estos aseguraron que vieron a William con barba y ahora ellos se habían solidarizado con él, al dejarse barbas semejantes. Lo extraño para todos fue que no se iban a la mansión, Candy al hablar con Ros, le aseguraba que ya no habían alcanzado trajes de renta, pero que ella buscaría una solución. Ian al enterarse de la urgencia por las vestimentas, le ofrecía traer las prendas adecuadas para la familia, que no les faltaría nada que le delegará ese asunto, se haría cargo de todo, trayendo a un sequito para que tomaran las medidas y les dieran trajes de marca a todos los White. A Candy le habían dicho que los vestidos de las damas eran verde musgo, a ella le trajeron un vestido de diseñador, mismo que ajustaban en su casa, la que estaba cerca del lago, ahí más de veinte hombres rodeaban los alrededores, lo que tenía muy preocupados a todos era esa arma que su propio jefe nombraba Pupé, al parecer estaba entrenada para obedecer, y era un animal real. Todos pensaban que no confiaba en ellos, que ni a los niños dejaba que se acercaran. Ignorando que Albert padecía amnesia y no los reconocía. Uno de los guardias hablaba por radio y decía

\- ¿La vieron? Se sube a su hombro y hasta le acaricia el rostro.

\- Si Alex, esto es increíble, no volveré a dudar de Bruce, escuché que su hijo es amigo de los niños, los han estado cuidando y nadie nos había reportado eso. Los guardias, ya no decían nada.

El FBI, no soltaba a Johnson, ellos se lamentaban al reconocer que el hospital les había dado mal información, pues la pequeña Mc Crone aseguraron enviarla al orfelinato, cuando eso no fue verdad, esto se lo comunicaban a George y ya no decía nada, Leonard se había realizado pruebas fidedignas con alguien que Candy conocía y eran positivas.

En Washington,

Terry continuaba con las escenas junto a Karen, quien cada día se ganaba más el aprecio del excelente actor, al que admiraba por su sensibilidad y su experiencia, la cual no presumía. Ella notaba que era un hombre maravilloso, actuar a su lado, era no solo placentero, sino real, admiraba su entrega, el perfecto padre, ante su pequeña a la que llamaba constantemente. Y siempre terminaba resolviéndose todos sus problemas mentalmente y dando órdenes de que se le diera todo lo necesario.

\- ¿De nuevo con tu hija? Preguntaba Karen al ver como colgaba la llamada en un tiempo de descanso.

\- ¿Te molesta? Preguntaba Terry, con una sonrisa seductora,

-Honestamente, me agrada, mis padres no se daban tiempo, siempre estaban trabajando, fui muy solitaria después eso me hizo ser más independiente.

\- Eso te molestaba.

\- Digamos que, me hubiese gustado que mi padre, fuera como tú. Terry se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa para darle las gracias, ella temblaba, de solo sentirlo tan cerca, eso no pasaba desapercibido ante él. Ella ruborizada, se alejaba sonriendo apenada, logrando la atención y los pensamientos de él, quien cada día que pasaba se sentía no solo atraído, sino compatible y sobre todo complementado.

En Chicago

Llegaba Leonard agotado del hospital, dejando guardias protegiendo a su esposa para cambiarse, ahí se encontraba con la Sra. Roberts quien le ofrecía un té y le confiaba todos los detalles de la muerte de su esposa y de las otras muertes que se dieron en su momento, ella era gravada por un miembro del FBI, quien había sido enviado por órdenes de Johnson. Dorothy escuchaba todo, su sobrina había salvado la vida de Marianne, la farmacéutica de Lakewood, el hombre preguntaba cosas extra al estar gravando y apuntaba otros detalles para la declaración. La señora Roberts se tranquilizaban fuente a Leonard, al ver a Dorothy ahí, así excedía contando más detalles agregando que el Alguacil de aquel tiempo, también había sido asesinado por esos hombres, ella los había escuchado cuando lo conversaban entre ellos, rezando para que la bebita continuara dormida, después ella se escondió con el farmacéutico, quien la protegió durante un tiempo y después se casaría con ella.

\- Perdóneme, señor Mc Crone, usted perdió por mi culpa a su hijita, yo… no pude contar esto a nadie, hasta que la Dra. White me aseguraba que nada les pasaría a mis hijos. Ella me mandó aquí, no sabía que me enviaría con usted, pero ahora, se lo agradezco, esta culpa y la incertidumbre la he llevado conmigo, desde hace veintisiete años. Leonado la abrazaba, besando su cabeza, preguntaba,

\- Sabe usted ¿de quién son las muestras? que le entregó la Dra. White.

\- No, ella las sacó de su bolso, solo se las entregue al Dr. Peter, es un buen hombre, lo tuvimos en Lakewood, se ganó el cariño no solo de las mujeres, sino de todo el pueblo, cuando estuvo ahí.

\- Gracias, por salvar a mi hija, por declarar la muerte de mi esposa, con todos esos detalles, el hombre que lo hizo, ya no tiene el poder ni la fortuna que tenía antes, será tomado por las leyes y pagará todos los daños que ha cometido.

Albert manejaba un nuevo vehículo cerrado y elegante, ahí viajaba con Candy y sus hijos al hogar de Pony, apenas lo vieron bajar, todos los niños corrían hacia él, algunos le gritaban papá, otros se arrojaban a sus piernas, Candy lloraba emocionada, sus niños no daban crédito a lo que veían.

\- Valla, y esos cuanto le dieron para que fuera su Papá, murmuraba Archie a Tony. Quien se quedaba mudo al ver a tantos brincando encima de Albert. Stear, lo tomaba más divertido,

\- tranquilos, tranquilos, hagan fila, no trae ni un peso en los bolsillos.

Bruce, se reía de todo lo que observaba, pues Candy ya les había advertido que no se acercaran a él, así que obedecían, dejando que lo cercaran y que se cuidara solo. Pupe, salto a la cabeza de Albert, los pequeños se reían, nombrándola. Como si ella fuera la diversión que esperaban, la pequeña hizo giros y saltos, haciendo que ellos aplaudieron y ocasionarán a la mofeta. Después, Anthony se hacía cargo con sus hermanos de ver juntos el entretenimiento de Pupé.

Las encargadas del lugar, saludaban a Albert con mucho cariño, abrazándolo como si de un familiar se tratara, los hombres que venían con ellos, custodiaban el lugar vigilando el cuidado de los tres pequeños, Bruce entraba manteniendo la distancia, al saber que Candy no deseaba que incomodaran a las personas a las que visitaban, al sentarse en la oficina Albert presentaba a Candy y agregaba que era la madre de sus trillizos, que gracias a ella estaba recuperando sus recuerdos.

\- Oh hijo, que agradable sorpresa, entonces esos niños son tus hijos. Confirmaba muy amable la mujer mayor, llamada Señorita Pony.

\- Si, ella es la mujer de la que tanto les comentaba, la doctora Candy White.

La hermana María sonreía efusivamente se acercaba a Candy y la abrazaba con tanto cariño, casi saliéndosele las lágrimas, mismas con las que reconocía a Candy, ella indicaba su foto en el mural, Candy levantaba su rostro al ver que efectivamente era ella y estaba en lo alto, como las más reconocidas, junto a Tom. La Madre María, la abrazaba y le comentaba,

\- Yo fui la que te puse Candy White, eras la pequeña más dulce y su piel tan blanca y suave, a ti te trajo la enfermera Marianne, ella se casó con el dueño de la farmacia, ahora es la Sra. Roberts.

Candy soltaba las lágrimas, ella era la hijita del Dr. Leonard, la recordaban bien, a pesar de los años, cada niño tenía una historia, la hermana era muy joven, recién egresada del convento como hermana de la Caridad, contaba cómo fue ella de niña, por la ventana Albert veía a Tony sosteniendo a Pupe, y a los demás niños del hogar jugar con sus hijos, notando que algunos contaban detalles de que Albert era el ayudante de Santa, que él era el papá de todos.

Los niños que estuvieron en el incendio, ya no estaban ahí, así que nadie lo relacionaba con el héroe de Lakewood. Dentro la Srita Pony, si lo hacía y le agradecía a Candy por tener un hombre tan íntegro y valioso, que expuso su vida para salvar a más de treinta personitas.

Ella les agradecía todo lo que hicieron por él, así como las Navidades que lo tuvieron en el hogar de Pony y que a la fecha, lo valoraban.

La hermana María preguntaba porque venían tantos hombres a su alrededor, Candy no les informaba su nombre, ni quien era, solo comentaba que eran guardias que les habían puesto por el incidente del hotel donde murieron muchos hombres. Ellas ya no decían nada.

Candy solo pensaba _en el Dr. Leonard, que siempre la trató como a una hija, y ahora, resultaba ser ella, la hija que tanto buscaba, recordaba que fue Terry, el que le informó acerca de su error en el apellido, sin él, ella jamás hubiera venido a verificar esos datos. Pero ahora conocía a quienes les habían adoptado y como la habían regresado al orfelinato, como la tía de ella pidió apoyo en su trabajo y lograron hacerla una mujer de bien._

Después de horas, regresaban a la casa, los chicos ya la consideraban su hogar, apenas entraban y deseaban estar en sus lanchas, ese día, Albert notaba la nostalgia que Candy tenía desde que salió del hogar, ahí ella por fin comentaba parte de su vida y el la cuidaba mimosamente ante todo lo que ella había descubierto.

\- Ven, vamos a descansar, ya les di un buen baño a los chicos, y… los guardias les dieron de cenar, al parecer uno de ellos es chef. Me comentan que George está en una declaración del FBI, que no puede venir por el momento, nos piden que vayamos a Chicago, pero tenemos la boda de Tom.

\- Si, escuche un poco, déjame ir a ver a los niños, ahora vuelvo.

Candy los encontraba dormidos, estaban agotados por la salida al hogar de Pony, los veía y por la ventana notaba un guardia que vigilaba la parte trasera de la casa. Acomodaba sus cobijas y besaba sus mejillas. Después se iba con Albert, quien continuaba inquieto con todos los guardias que rodeaban la propiedad.

\- Candy, hable con Tom, dice que no fuimos al ensayo, que nos estuvieron esperando.

\- Le avise a Ros, le confirme que llegaríamos temprano y que todo lo haríamos correctamente, no quiero que nos vean con todos los guardias, imagina a Tom, que tenga que justificar, si también forman parte de la familia casi veinte hombres.

\- Podemos decir que son primos de tu Tía Dorothy. Candy reía por la ocurrencia, se abrazaba a la cintura de Albert y notaba que ya se habían perdido las cicatrices de los rasguños. El la abrazaba, la llevaba al baño y le ayudaba a cambiarse, notaba que se veía agotada, la elevaba en sus brazos y la acomodaba en la cama, como si estuviera incapacitada para hacerlo.

\- Déjame cuidarte Candy. Debió ser muy difícil, saber tantas cosas.

\- Más bien un poco doloroso, confirmar que, a mi madre la asesinaron apenas cuando nací, que estuve cerca de mi Padre todos estos años y… él no lo sabe. Realmente soy muy feliz, porque es un gran médico, porque es un gran hombre, lo he admirado siempre, me hizo sentir como su hija, sobre todo cuando despareciste. Me dijo que para él, yo era su hija, y desde entonces, mis hijos le dicen abuelo, cuando realmente si lo es, sabes, siempre pensé que algo estaba mal en mí, porque, todo lo que me ofrecía la vida, me lo quitaban, mis padres murieron en un accidente, mi tía sufrió mucho para que tuviera buenos estudios, después te conocí y… todo mi mundo cambió, cuando desapareciste, pensé que tenía la culpa, era esta vida que todo me quitaba, pero llegaron ellos y… juré que no volvería a perder nada, me dediqué a ellos a mi especialidad y… te idealice todo este tiempo… ahora, mis hijos aman al padre que les cree, y tu… ya estás aquí, y no recuerdas nada, pero….

\- No llores, mi amor, te recuerdo a ti, y eres todo para mí, mañana será la boda de Tom, debes verte hermosa, dijo que presumirá a su familia, eres como una hermana para él. _Candy lloraba con más fuerza al escuchar el nombre de Tom, también había quedado huérfano, cuando vinieron a asesinar a su madre, todo por ese loco, que el Dr. Leonard le había comentado, lo creía amante de su ex prometida y ahora realmente ya es su esposa._

\- Albert, abrázame y no me sueltes, quiero dormir entre tus brazos.

\- Es lo que más ansió, apenas puedo quitarte las manos de encima, ahora con tantos hombres, no quiero que sus ojos te vean, ni que aprecien lo hermosa que eres.

\- ¡Celoso!

\- Mucho. Ven, aquí te dormirás tranquila, estaré abrazado a ti, y… me despertaré antes de que los niños se den cuenta donde dormí.

\- Te amo.

El tomo sus labios, besándola con ternura, _sabía que había sido muy duro confirmar quien realmente era, sabía de su ida al hogar del Pony, y ahora solo deseaba protegerla más_.

Por la mañana, Ian uno de los guardaespaldas, daba órdenes, varias personas daban seguimiento a los niños con sus ropas, Candy tenía una pensadora en la habitación y dos personas más la ayudaban con maquillaje y sus manos. Albert estaba ahí, un hombre deseaba quitarle la barba, pero daba orden que solo lo arreglara, no deseaba quitarse la barba, así que, solo lo pensaban y recordaban, para que se viera bien, después lo ayudaban con su situando, perfume de marca, sus accesorios personales. Candy, lo observaba por el espejo y le hacía un guiño.

Los pequeños entraban y sonreían por verse tan elegantes. Candy se separaba de las mujeres que le cerraban el vestido.

\- ¡Oh mi Dios! Se ven tan bien. Stear, sonriendo comentaba,

\- Lo creeré, si bailas conmigo. Anthony se acercaba y confirmaba,

\- Después de que haya bailado conmigo. Y Archie con media sonrisa agregaba,

-Lo siento, estaré junto al Padrino, soy invitado de honor, ella bailara, conmigo, primero. Albert que estaba tras de ellos y no había sido notada su presencia, soltaba una carcajada echando su cabeza, hacia atrás. Haciendo que Candy, recordará como reía cuando ambos estaban juntos.

La familia, se fotografiada como recuerdo, Albert no estaba muy seguro, pero sus hombres aseguraban que las fotos no saldrían de su poder. Eso, lo tranquilizaban y dejaba que lo hicieran.

* * *

 _ **!Sorpresa! Feliz año 2016 Dios les bendiga, ilumine y proteja todos los días ...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa** _


	41. A Bailar

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XLI  
A Bailar… **

La boda se llevaba a cabo, Tom esperaba que Albert le dijera alguna explicación por sí solo, pero estaba más preocupado por ver la llegada de Ros, _pensaba que se la llevaron a quien sabe que parte, disque a ponerla hermosa, si ella ya lo era, no necesitaba nada, literalmente, si algo amaba de Rosana, era tenerla sin nada de prendas y en sus brazos, pero hoy seria ese día, en el que se las quitaría de manera permanente a esos cuñados, que resultaron ser como el demonio, en que familia fue a quedar, dos elementos de alto rango del FBI, un jubilado de las fuerzas armadas, retirado con honores por una disque lesión en un brazo, la cual ni se notaba, dos soldados militares y un piloto aeronaval de las fuerzas elite de los Estados Unidos, pero ellos se habían sacado la lotería, porque el nuevo esposo de su hermanita, tenía para todos era ni más ni menos un soldado, atendido y destacado adjudicado en su tierra natal y ahora actual Sheriff de Lakewood, la tristeza es que la actividad más importante que se había dado en tantos años de tranquilidad, él estaba de vacaciones por matrimonio y se había perdido toda la acción, bueno casi toda, por poco les ganan con su vecino y si les alcanzaron a dar duro con el abuelo más importante, porque estos Mc Millán eran unos acomodados, todavía no le daba nietos y ahora todos eran suyos, por ser el único abuelo con vida en toda la familia de su mujer. Bonito trabajo le dieron a mi Papá, casi se me muere con el vecino de no ser por ese nieto honorario y bastante armado que se acababa de adquirir._

Albert le ponía un brazo por la espalda, al verlo tan pensativo,

\- Vamos Tom, que por fin se te hizo tener a Ros, ya solo faltan unos cuantos pasos, mira, allá viene.

\- ¡Por fin! Ya se me hacía que estos cuñados me la robaban para llevársela de niñera de tanto crío.

\- Pues mejor que ni lo intenten, porque podríamos enojarnos y la robábamos para que no la vuelvan a ver. Tom le sonrió efusivamente, lo abrazaba y agregaba,

\- Sé que te escondiste de todos, hasta de mí, pero puedo asegurarte, que eres el mejor amigo que he tenido.

\- Tom, nadie me ha brindado una amistad sin condiciones, como la tuya, eres no solo mi mejor amigo, eres de mi familia. Ambos se abrazaban, en el frente de la capilla, los Mc Millán los observaban,

\- ¿Estás seguro que no es gay? Decía Robert a Logan,

\- Ya detente con eso, dale de gracias que el padrino no se quitó la barba, si no tu mujer se lo secuestra aquí mismo. Contestaba Logan con media sonrisa, todos se encontraban en el costado de los hombres de la familia. Richard, llevaba del brazo a Ros, quien sonreía al ver como Tom, estaba muy emotivo, _pensando que el padrino lo abrazaba para tranquilizarlo, al parecer tomaba en serio el papel de Padrino, venía muy bien arreglado y el pequeño que estaba con ellos se veía muy bien_.

Candy desde su asiento, sonreía viendo a Albert con Tom, _ella no tuvo una boda, pero verlo ahí, la hizo sentirse nostálgica y soñadora, porque al menos él, por fin estaba con sus hijos y a su lado, todo lo que habían pasado, y ahora estaban juntos_.

En una banca, Archie veía junto a su abuelo a la pequeña Annie, quien se ruborizaba al verlo al frente, ahí el pequeño galán la saludaba diciéndole adiós, y ella se ruborizaba por completo. Tony y Stear, se inclinaban hacia el frente y giraban sus rostros para ver a quien saludaba su hermano desde arriba, al ver a la pequeña, ambos pidieron permiso a su mami para ir a saludar a Annie, ella los acompañaba, abrazando al hermano del abuelo Stevens quien, reconocía a Candy.

\- ¿Daniel no vino con usted? Le preguntaba Candy por su amigo el pediatra, quien no soltaba tan fácilmente a Annie.

\- No doctora, solo me traje a mi nieta, se encuentra con trabajo extra. Supe que mi hermano estuvo mal y, me adelante para venir a verlo.

\- Me da mucho gusto, al parecer fue un golpe en el brazo, pero el e encuentra bien.

\- Si, solo fue el susto. Este hombre es un roble, ahora me presume de tener muchos nietos, cuando solo tengo a mi Annie. Candy le sonreía con ternura, _la muerte de su amiga y madre de la pequeña Annie, jamás sería superada por un padre tan amoroso como era ese hombre, al notarlo recordaba a Leonard, quien también la había creído muerta por muchos años y la tuvo con él desde hacía tanto tiempo._ Ellos volvían a su asiento, Annie continuaba viendo a Archie, quien se sentía halagado por la pequeña que fijaba su mirada en él.

La ceremonia fue emotiva, los hermanos de Ros parecían insensibles, pero fue todo lo contrario, lloraban y se movían justificando que les caía polvo, uno solapaba a otro y al final, portaban irritados sus ojos, al bailar el vals. Candy como la única mujer de la familia, tuvo que bailar en lugar de la madre de Tom, ella sonreía al ver la cara de sus cuatro hombres, bastante serios y con una clara molestia en sus rostros, la cual era muy semejante incluyendo en la mirada de Albert, pues definitivamente, les habían ganado el lugar de bailar primero.

Tom suspiraba por verla sonreír, _por aceptar formar parte de su familia, cuando no lo era, aun con todos los problemas que su marido ocultaba y que ahora tenía que fingir saber todo desde siempre, cuando realmente ignoraba que Albert era ese tipo tan buscado_. Los guardaespaldas, mantenían su distancia, pero todos los invitados eran elementos de la milicia o del FBI, entre otras. Ahí su silencio era el mejor, nadie confirmaba de parte de quien venían si del novio o de la novia. _Si llegaran a insistir, se harán pasar por amigos del Sheriff, como lo era su jefe William Andrew._

-Candy, estoy tan feliz, me hiciste la broma más grande de mi vida, ocultar a tu esposo, conmigo, sin decírmelo.

\- Tom, lo mejor será no decir nada, es tu amigo, es el padre de mis hijos, no digamos más.

Tom abrazaba con ternura a Candy, ajustándola hacia él. Albert ya no podía, tomaba con delicadeza y permiso la mano de la esposa de Logan y la llevaba directo a bailar con Tom, sacaba a Candy de sus brazos. Tom se burlaba de manera bromista, _pues cuantas veces le hizo saber a Albert que deseaba a su supuesta prima Candy, sin decirle que era su verdadera esposa, todo para que no fuera encontrado_. Después le daba a su cuñado Logan a su esposa y tomaba a Ros, besándola frente a todos en el centro de la pista, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, al demostrarles cuanto se amaban la pareja, esto ayudaba a Albert a separarse y ocultarse en un costado de la recepción, ahí se pegaba a su mujer bailando muy unidos, alejándose de todos.

-Te amo, Candy. No quisiera que bailaras con nadie más… aunque sé que mis hijos tienen tomado su turno. Ella movía la cabeza levemente diciendo no, _lo miraba de nuevo inseguro, ese síntoma era algo que no era de su personalidad_. Así decidía bromear con él

\- Pensaba que, como soy soltera, podía bailar con quien quisiera, pero… tienes razón comenzaré con mis chicos. Candy apretaba una sonrisa, se separaba de él y sorprendía a Stear bailando, llevándolo a la pista.

Albert se quedaba solo, viéndola alejarse, _pensando no estamos casados… es la madre de mis hijos y… no nos casamos, no_. La tarde pasaba, la fiesta fue de sus hijos, el solo la vio divertirse, cuando por fin se sentaba en la mesa a su lado, Ros, la hermosa novia, le preguntaba

-Candy, ¿Y dónde fue su boda? Ella sonreía sin responder. Albert esperaba la respuesta, aunque fuera una mentira, pero ella solo jugaba haciendo como si no escuchara bien y agregaba

\- Anthony, tu turno mi cielo. Se iba a bailar como si no hubiese escuchado, por la música.

Al final despedían a los novios, mientras Candy como la excelente madre que era, se llevaba a sus hijos agotados, antes que estos fueran vencidos por el sueño, los ayudaba a subir a la camioneta, y les abrochaba el cinturón, después se quedaban dormidos en el trayecto, ella notaba que Albert estaba desconcertado, pero era una realidad, no tenía apellido, no tenía esposo, y el solo fue su novio, el padre de sus hijos, ya no tenía importancia casarse, al menos sus hijos no notarían eso.

\- Candy, yo… sé que no me case contigo….

\- Albert, los niños están aquí, hablaremos cuando estemos en casa. No tienes de que preocuparte, yo, soy la madre de tus hijos. Ella sonrió y ya no decía nada.

Albert al contrario, _pensaba que todos se casaban y después tenían hijos, estuvieron en una boda, una que no le dio a su novia, solo había tenido amor, hijos, pero y ese compromiso, se lo inventaron, se lo saltaron y ahora, solo era una ilusión que tal vez ella se sentía incomoda al ver a Tom y a Ros._ Bajaba su cabeza desconcertado, por fin llegaba, pensaba _debió dejar manejar al guardia_ , no lo había dejado subir, para hablar con Candy y al final, ni pudieron hablar. Estacionaba la camioneta, se escuchaban los vehículos acomodándose a su alrededor, donde los guardias salían corriendo para tomar a sus hijos, pero Candy se les había adelantado, tomaba a Archie, acomodaba sus piernas en su cintura. Albert levantaba una mano en señal de que esperaran, le quitaba sus lentes a Stear, lo tomaba y acomodaba en un brazo, después tomaba a Tony, para llevárselo en el otro. Comentaba serio,

\- Señores, buenas noches. Entraba con sus hijos y cerraba la puerta, miraba a Candy colocarle pijama a Archie y recostarlo en la lanchita, ella le tomaba a Stear y Albert, hacia lo mismo a Tony. - Candy, cielo, yo… te amo, y… en cuanto… quieras… podríamos…

\- Irnos a dormir, déjame cubrir a Tony, iré a darme un baño. Ella salía, dejándolo confundido, _era la boda, definitivamente, no se casó con ella, ahora estaba pagando lo que no hizo bien en su momento. La dejo por años, sola, y la boda a la que asistieron la dejo triste, no había otra razón._ Se quitaba el traje, ella tomaba el baño, el entraba y observaba que ya iba a salir, le atravesaba el brazo, le comentaba,

-Te amo, y si quieres una boda, la tendremos, no quiero que pienses que fue intencional, el… dejarte sin tu boda,

\- ¿Mi boda? Albert, ni siquiera tengo apellido, no te preocupes, en ocasiones, ni yo me comprendo, saldremos de la casa mañana, recordarás y… veras a tu Tía, todo estará bien. Solo que… estoy cansada. Candy salía del baño, se cambiaba y el terminaba rápidamente para alcanzarla, cuando por fin llegaba ella terminaba de cepillarse y se recostaba en la cama. De inmediato, se iba por su lado y la abrazaba, ella le daba un beso y sin decir más se quedaba en silencio.

\- Buenas noches mi amor, sabes, prefería continuar de campamento. Ella abría sus ojos, giraba hacia él, le buscaba sus labios, y comenzaba una danza de caricias, que llevaban a un camino sin retorno de pasión. Tal vez no eran esposos, pero había un exceso de amor, que solo ellos se manifestaban. Cuando casi ya era muy avanzada su pasión, él la obligaba a responder

\- ¿te casa…rás con…migo? ¿Si? Res…póndeme…

\- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! Siiiiiiii.

En Chicago

Hospital Santa Juana,

\- Doctor, la trajo a tiempo, no está respondiendo rápido al tratamiento, usted ya lo había visto antes, estoy segura que ya no podrá salir del hospital.

\- Lo imagine, tengo tantas cosas que contarle, pero me he guardado muchas, ahora que le tenía buenas noticias, temo por su bienestar.

\- Lo mejor será esperar Doctor Leonard, no es conveniente exaltarla ahora, los estudios indican que tenemos una arteria coronaria, exceso de sustancias, es demasiado peligroso, debemos intervenir tal vez con una angioplastia, además es muy extraño que lo padezca, ella es delgada, se ve que hace actividad, no fuma, no bebe, en otras áreas es muy sana… me gustaría antes, que Candy la viera, es su familia y…

\- ¡Es mi esposa! pero… tiene razón, también me gustaría que Candy la viera, como no ha regresado, la salud de ella es mi prioridad, será mejor que se haga a la idea y se prepare para intervenir, estaré muy al pendiente de que todo salga bien.

\- Doctor yo… insisto en esperar a Candy, no me siento capaz en estos momentos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Brithany?

\- No estoy al cien por ciento en salud, puedo mandar llamar al doctor Williams, o al doctor Halls, he tenido algunos mareos y ya tengo mi revisión programada para esta semana, es que con los pacientes de Candy, no he tenido ningún descanso, se ha acumulado demasiado trabajo…

\- Hablaré con los médicos, me haré cargo, debí intervenirla en su hospital allá en Escocia, pero, se había estado sintiendo mucho mejor.

\- Vea usted mismo, doctor Leonard. Es fuerte, pero esta falla es algo que podemos reparar, solo que, esta sombra en su corazón, no me da una buena respuesta, haremos una revisión hasta encontrar el daño y esperar a Candy, por el momento debemos evitar el estrés, tratar de mantenerla sedada el mayor tiempo posible podría evitar una intervención rápida.

En La risión, el FBI se encargaba de trasladar a los hombres, ya los habían interrogado en varias ocasiones, no aseguraban nada, las investigaciones arrojaban mejores datos que los que adquirían de ellos, era triste saber que un hombre estaba detrás de todo eso, que estaba fuera de su alcance sin embargo planeaban que con el encierro de estos hombres y la muerte y heridos que ocasionaron en su intento por escapar, fuera suficiente para que trataran de salvarlos o de rescatarlos, así que se trasladaban a Chicago para hacerse los papeleos y las averiguaciones necesarias, lo seguro era que mandaran abogados y custodios y ahí, les buscarían más datos hasta traer al culpable y autor intelectual de todos los atentados ocurridos.

Un detalle en la investigación hacía que el FBI se alarmará, un familiar de los Mc Millán estaba muerta por ese hombre, ahora no sabían porque razón y en que involucraba a la abuela de sus compañeros, para que la asesinaran y se destinara su culpa a su Tío abuelo Richard Mc Millán, así llamaban a Robert y Richard para saber que era la conexión que los unía al odio de Dimitri Hampton.

\- ¿Mi Abuela? Asesinada por ese escoces… Robert no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, alertaba a sus hermanos de no moverse de Lakewood, asegurándose que Tom y Ros se fueran de viaje, ignorando porque se quedarían todos los Mc Millán en Lakewood.

\- No te preocupes Tom, vayan tranquilos, nos quedaremos con tu padres hasta su regreso, aseguraba logan tranquilo a Tom, quien lo había trasladado al aeropuerto, ara s luna de miel.

\- Les debo una, no quería dejar a mi padre en estos momentos, el viaje ya estaba pagado y programado.

\- Fíjate que hasta Robert me acaba de mandar un mensaje, que se desean quedar unos días más, ya seremos más los que nos encargaremos de que tu padre se encuentre bien.

\- Con ustedes en casa, me voy tranquilo, Logan, los Mc Millán son la familia de mi padre también.

La mañana hacia cambios en Lakewood, la familia White, empacaba todo, Albert amanecía de excelente humor a pesar del cansancio, los pequeños emocionados ayudaban a empacar sus cosas, por fin regresarían a su colegio, había mucho que entrenar y preparar con su Papito.

\- Albert, me dice Bruce, que ellos manejarán, nos iremos en la camioneta grande con los niños.

\- Me parece genial.

\- ¿La mofeta ira con nosotros?

\- ¿Pupé? Por supuesto. En cuanto hagan paradas en el trayecto ella podrá salir a tomar aire, se sentirá bien.

\- Solo piensas en ella. Candy se giraba para continuar con los detalles de los niños. Albert sonreía, _deseaba abrazarla fuerte y estrecharla, cada que hacía esos gestos e insinuaba celos por su pequeña amiga. Ya pronto regresarían a su departamento, ahí ella pensaba que se recuperaría pronto_.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, mil gracias por su sincero apoyo, realmente ya no tengo el tiempo tan accesible, sin embargo, saber que me leen, me hace sentir suficiente motivación para continuar, muchísimas gracias , de verdad.**_

 _ **Una triste decepción**_

 _ **Nada esta escrito, contigo a mi lado aseguraba todo, y no fue así, me decepcionaste tanto, tal vez, como yo a ti... sé que no es justificable todo lo que sucedió pero tanto esperarte, tal vez fue mi error... no fue fácil dejarte ir, fue triste y aun lo es... solo espero que donde estés, reconozcas lo que hiciste, cuanto daño cometiste, y que al terminar estas cosas... sepas que la vida no tiene reversa... ni marcha atrás, que lo que haces, jamás olvidaras.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	42. Eres mi Hogar

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XLI  
Eres mi Hogar**

En Chicago,

La camioneta se estacionaba en el sótano del edificio, los guardias reportaban por comunicación privada el resguardo y notaban que ese lugar no aparecía en las propiedades Andrew y sin embargo, Albert tenía el Pent-house más hermoso de Chicago, privado y oculto de todos, a su nombre, ahí donde sus hijos habían vivido casi desde su nacimiento, conocían todo, así se lo explicaban detalladamente, con el fin de orientarlo en su edificio, mostrándole la salidas de emergencia y agregando orgullosos como ellos habían sido los primeros en salir en los simulacros de evacuación que hacían en el mismo.

\- Cuando pase una contingencia, o escuches la alarma, no te alejes de nosotros, te sacaremos primero… Papá. Decía Stear, sonreía al final porque no se había equivocado, su práctica era siempre correcta.

\- Gracias Stear. Se acercaba jalando a Albert para agregarle,

\- De vez en cuanto… en algunas ocasiones… no sé… puedes decirme… hijo. Solicitaba con cierta pena el mayor de sus trillizos, a lo que Albert sonriente le confirmaba,

\- Oh si, por supuesto hijo… Ahora vuelvo, no se muevan, iré por su madre.

Candy daba instrucciones de dejarles su privacidad. Bruce mencionaba que se reportaría con ella cada hora, si era necesario pondrían un intercomunicador o le darían un intercomunicador a su jefe, en una salida de Albert y los chicos, estarían seis hombres para cubrirlos a los cuatro, y dos a ella sola, todos se quedarían ahí en el sótano del edificio, listos para cualquier contingencia. Candy recibía una cajita con los dijes Andrew, uno de ellos era el de su jefe, debían portarlo de manera discreta cada uno, pero Candy se negaba a que tuvieran acceso a ese conocimiento sus pequeños, así que Bruce los había guardado dentro de un estuche de oro blanco donde no se vieran los dijes, pero que aun así cumplieran su objetivo, cuidar a la familia.

\- Bruce, para mí no es necesaria la guardia, nadie sabe qué relación tengo con ellos, así que, no sé molesten en resguardarme, al menos, no todavía. Candy terminaba de recibir indicaciones retirándose de los guardias y al girar, Albert había regresado por ella dejando a los chicos en la puerta de entrada al edificio, desde ahí se alcanzaban a ver. Bruce lo veía con la esperanza de que le dirigiera algunas palabras o lo saludara al menos, Albert al notarlo, sonrió y agregaba,

\- No nos queda esta barba, Bruce, debemos hacer algo al respecto. Alec y Calem que estaban tras él, lanzaban un gancho al aire, se quitarían por fin la barba. Albert tomaba de la cintura a Candy y se graba con su acostumbrado, buenas noches, caballeros. Ella aprovechaba para indicarle,

\- Mira Albert, ves esos autos, son tuyos. El volteaba a verlos, eran muy elegantes y costosos, cada año la compañía automotriz recogía el modelo y ponía uno de año reciente, ese era el convenio que tenía con sus vehículos, así siempre estaban impecables y muy cotizados. Él se acercaba a su oído, susurrándole,

\- Candy, los niños me dicen que para ingresar necesitamos tu huella, que solo su padre, los puede dar de alta para entrar.

\- Vamos. Albert ¿No recuerdas nada de este lugar?

\- La entrada del edificio. Estuve aquí hace meses, el señor de la entrada me echo, me confundió con un vagabundo que había aprovechado el ingreso de alguien para colarme al edificio. Candy lo vio a los ojos, su mortificación fue notoria. Como podían reconocerlo si cuando estaba en Lakewood se veía bastante diferente, pero confundirlo con un vagabundo era demasiado, ya lo verían ahora…

\- Ven iremos a ver si ese hombre continua aquí.

\- Candy yo… no creo que… fue cuando hui de ellos. Albert le indicaba hacia los guardias, Candy preocupada agregaba,

\- Albert, sabes cuantas veces, pensé que entrarías al departamento, nunca perdí la esperanza, siempre pensé que llegarías en cualquier momento, yo… Candy ajusto su cuerpo con sus propios brazos, conteniendo el enfado, respiraba y se tranquilizaba ajustando el aire en sus pulmones…

\- Cálmate por favor, los chicos nos están esperando, hay un carrito con las maletas y… Pupé

\- ¿Pupé? ¿Dónde está?

\- Esta encima del carrito… con los niños

\- No requiere salir a…

\- No. Ella se encuentra lista para dormir.

\- Albert, ellos duermen en tu cama, y…

\- No te preocupes, me haré cargo de todo, yo… puedo dormir en un sillón…

\- No lo decía por ti, si no por… ella…

\- Puede dormir conmigo. Candy contuvo la respiración, _ahora Pupé dormiría con él, muy bien, pues que le aproveche. Al soltar la respiración, el gesto hizo pensar a Albert, que estaba molesta_. Él estaba distraído, no se dio cuenta de que se estaban separando.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Preguntaba ingenuo.

\- No. Nada. Ella se fue adelantando, colocaba su huella e ingresaban al edificio, uno de los guardias llevaba el carrito, para asegurarse de que ingresaran al departamento. Como entraban por el estacionamiento, ya no veían al hombre que custodiaba la entrada frontal del edificio. Subían el elevador, se notaba cierta alegría de los pequeños. Al llegar al departamento, Candy tomaba la mano de él, ponía su huella y se abría la puerta, los pequeños se miraban uno a los otros, Candy agregaba.

\- Lo ven, su padre lo agregó al registro. Bruce se quedaba incrédulo, _porque lo nombraba como tercera persona_. Tony que estaba más renuente a la aceptación de nombrarlo papá, sonrió, _pensando que era bueno todo lo que les sucedía_. Apenas entraban al departamento, Albert sonreía, todo el lugar era lujoso, increíble, pulcro, abundaban los colores neutros, cálidos, al fondo un piano de cola, a un costado un sillón en forma de letra "S" en la entrada un recibidor elegante con sillones cómodos, los ventanales enormes y limpios, la terraza exterior, después del piano, varias puertas, una amplia cocina elegante con mini bar antes de llegar un pasillo con puertas hacia las habitaciones y un estudio enorme al costado de la entrada, junto a un escritorio. Todo ya lo había visto antes, estaba en casa, o al menos en parte de ella, ese lugar… cerraba sus ojos, por supuesto que recordaba, el piano, el tocaba ese instrumento, al ver hacia el escritorio los ventanales de un paisaje nevado, su tierra, no era norteamericano, era escoces.

\- Mira, este sillón nos lo compró mi Papá para jugar los tres. Dijo Archie resbalándose desde lo alto del sillón en forma de S, a lo que el abrió los ojos al girar a verlo, _imaginándose a Candy desnuda en él, en sus brazos, amándose, su color subía cuanto más la visualizaba_. Candy que estaba escuchando a los niños apretaba los labios _al saber que no era para ellos ese sillón, y al voltear a buscar el rostro de Albert, se dio cuenta, que estaba recordando._

\- Candy, ¿me indicas donde está el privado? Colocaba a Pupé frente a él, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, _estaba excitado, utilizaba a la pobre princesa, como tapa rabos._

Bruce por su parte se retiraba desde la puerta y confirmaba la llegada de los Andrew a Chicago, recibiendo noticias de muchos otros detalles, el más importante, esperaban que Candy fuera llevada al hospital, Elroy estaba en suspensión médica. Leonard cada día estaba más preocupado, pues ahora el FBI se comunicaba con él, ya que lo contactaban porque Dimitri Hampton se encontraba en Chicago, le preguntaban por él y si sabía a qué había arriesgado su libertad al estar en los Estados Unidos, a lo que sospechaba que la única razón por la que lo hacía era… ¡Elroy!

\- Bruce es urgente que Candy intervenga a Elroy, tenemos una clave de emergencia, no dejen que Albert salga del departamento y, los niños tampoco, tendrán que doblar a sus guardaespaldas, me informan que Hampton se encuentra en Chicago, dile a Candy que… me llame con urgencia.

\- Si señor, acabamos de llegar, también viene el equipo de Ian y el equipo de Lachlan. Ellos se encontraban un poco reservados por la actitud del jefe, pero estoy seguro que no se despegaran de ustedes al saber la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a Madame Andrew.

\- Sra. Mc Crone, Bruce. Mc Crone.

\- Si señor, no me he acostumbrado, recuerde que, no estaba con ustedes.

\- ¿Que sabes de Johnson?

\- Está por llegar a su casa, ahí tiene a su familia.

\- Bien. Y… ¿Candy trajo a alguien más con ella? Una mujer… ¿tal vez?

\- No señor, ¿a quién debió traer?

\- A mi hija. Ella sabe dónde se encuentra, si no la trajo, significa que… la esta… ocultando.

\- ¿La pequeña Mc Crone? Ella no nos ha dicho absolutamente nada, señor.

\- Tal vez, es la mejor forma de proteger a mi hija, Bruce.

\- Ella confía en mí, usted sabe que… mi esposa es familiar suyo, señor, esa niña es… prima de mi esposa.

\- Ese es el problema Bruce, mi hija no es una niña, debe tener veintisiete años.

\- ¡Dios! Señor… su hija… ¿se encuentra en Lakewood?

\- Si, ella me envío las pruebas para compararlas con un estudio de paternidad, salieron positivas.

\- Entonces, no se preocupe, toda la familia del Sheriff se ha quedado en Lakewood, y no saldrán de ahí hasta que regrese el Sheriff, algunos son elementos del FBI.

\- Me dejas más tranquilo con eso. ¿Sabes si trasladaron a los hombres que capturaron?

\- Si, fueron traídos a Chicago.

\- Bien, trae a Candy al hospital, en cuanto se pueda.

\- Sí señor.

Candy, encerraba a Albert en su recamara y mandaba a los pequeños a darse un baño para dormir,

\- Bien, no tardaré, hare una revisión a Albert para ver su avance en la cicatrización de las heridas que tenía, ustedes se darán un baño y se pondrán sus pijamas, mami no tardará.

Al entrar Albert estaba apenado, tuvo que dejar a Pupé salir a la terraza del jardín y cuando Candy lo jaló y lo dejaba en una habitación solo sonreía pero no se veía con su barba, _por todo lo que le pasaba dentro de ese departamento, todo, absolutamente todo era parte de sus sueños, ella y el…unidos en cada rincón de ese lugar, no podía creer que con los pequeños ahí, diciendo que ese sillón era una res baladilla, cuando ahí había amado muchas veces a su mujer._

\- ¿te encuentras mejor? Candy sabiendo o que le sucedía preguntaba con cierta comicidad, ante lo que había pasado frente a sus hijos.

\- Candy, realmente estoy muy avergonzado, no sé porque todas esas imágenes se me vinieron a la mente de golpe… yo no pude.

Candy lo abrazaba de su cintura, se paraba de puntillas y buscaba sus labios, para darle un beso cargado de amor y ternura. Suspiraba de pensar que, _por fin se estaba recuperando, si, era cierto, estaban solos y las mejores situaciones de ambos eran amarse en ese su lugar tan suyo y tan secreto._

\- Candy, mi amor yo… te deseo tanto. Ella le ayudaba a desvestirlo, besándolo, ambos recordando estar ahí antes, sin embargo, su puerta de la entrada sonaba, y era claro que no podían continuar, ella se detenía rápidamente, para salir antes que los pequeños se alarmaran.

\- Lo siento Albert, deben ser los guardias, mira… ven aquí, estaba una cámara que verificaba la entrada. Bruce se encontraba afuera en espera.

\- Es el guardia… Bruce. Confirmaba frustrado Albert.

\- Así es, amor dame unos minutos, los niños se están dando un baño, ahora vuelvo.

Candy recibía las noticias y las peticiones del Dr. Leonard, preocupada regresaba con Albert, mientras ambos se cambiaban de vestimentas, ella le comentaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Albert, tengo que salir, hay problemas graves, tu tía Elroy, la única familia que tienes, está aquí en Chicago, ella requiere de mi ahora, tendré que intervenirla posiblemente, pero, no podrán salir ni tú ni los niños, aprovechemos que es fin de semana, en cuanto todo quede listo, vendré, este es mi número de celular, hay teléfonos en la casa… tu huella abre todo en este lugar, ten mucho cuidado con los niños, por su seguridad no salgan, aquí habrá más de ocho hombres en menos de una hora, vienen en camino. Me llevará Bruce, después el vendrá de nuevo a reportarse contigo, te estará llamando a través de este radio. Tómalo y en cuanto pueda te llamare aquí. El radio era un mini audífono que ella le mostraba como esconderlo en su cuello y en su oído. El preocupado e inseguro comentaba,

\- Candy, que le digo a ellos.

\- Nada, sé su papá, verás que los amarás más de lo que crees… si quieres sorprenderlos, ven. Candy le mostraba un televisor en el estudio, ahí podía ver y escuchar a los niños desde ese lugar, no podían ser vistos y así conocería a sus hijos, como eran muy listos podía ganarles en lo que a sus planes se referían.

\- Es increíble, colocaste esto para cuidarlos.

\- No Albert, fuiste quien colocó todo en este lugar, está igual que cuando desapareciste, no cambie absolutamente nada, por eso los niños duermen juntos en la cama grande, de tu habitación, ellos cuidan el guardarropa de su padre. Por cierto, puedes regalarles estos dijes de cuadritos, diles que, es un regalo de tu parte. Y toma este para ti, está cubierto también, solo pónselos en su cuello.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Aquí está, solo que, nunca me he puesto algo así,

\- Ven, deja te lo abrocho, se te verá bonito. Ella le aceptaba con un suspiro, _ahora portaban un dije Andrew escondido, sus niños pronto se enterarían que eran sus hijos, Albert ya estaba recordando todo._

En la casa del doctor Leonard. Daniel se quedaba a descansar, daba órdenes de acomodar a su hija junto a la de Patrick, ya que ambos estaban en guardias y no era conveniente sacar a las niñas tan temprano, los fines de semana. Dorothy junto a sus hijas se habían adaptado bastante bien con la Sra. Marianne Roberts, la cual parecía estar cada día más contenta con las cuatro pequeñas que le daban vida a esa gran casa. Peter doblaba turno esa noche y se encontraba en el hospital junto al Dr. Leonard. Edward aun no regresaba de New York, de su congreso. Quien también se encontraba ahí era Megan Camerón, quien al salir su esposo a Lakewood, fue enviada a la mansión Mc Crone, para la atención de su bebita y que desde ahí llevarán a su hijo junto a las niñas al colegio.

\- Mami, ¿Cuándo llega papá?

\- Pronto Evan, me llamó y me comenta que tus amigos ya van a regresar. Dorothy quien ya se había puesto al tanto con ellas, preguntaba,

\- ¿Mi sobrina ya regresa?

\- Si, ella y sus hijos ya deben estar aquí en Chicago.

\- También viene mi sobrino, el esposo de Candy, por fin voy a conocerlo.

\- ¿El padre de los niños está con ellos?

\- Si, ellos le pidieron que volviera a casa, tienen muy buena voz de convencimiento.

\- Oh, me alegro tanto, mi hijo me dice que tendrán una feria de ciencias, algo donde los padres participan con sus niños, estoy segura que le dará mucho gusto saber los avances de los pequeños.

\- Si, son tan inteligentes como mi sobrina, ella desde niña fue becada y… ganaba muchos premios, es una mujer excepcional.

\- Entonces, los pequeños se parecen a ella.

\- Físicamente son idénticos a su padre, pero George me confirmó que a sus seis años ya están en el tercer grado, así fue mi Candy, subió dos grados por cada año que estudiaba. Megan se sentía asombrada, ignoraba que los pequeños tenían seis años, su hijo tenía ocho, ahora comprendía porque eran más pequeños, tenían dos años menos que su pequeño Evan.

En Washington

Las grabaciones avanzaron rápido, el clima fue el adecuado, todo el nivel profesional en el que Terry, destacaba de gran manera, hacía que sus compañeros se comprometieran en avanzar, las ediciones pronto se comenzarían a revisar y después volverían a continuar, se daría un receso de quince días.

En el camerino de Karen, un joven llegaba por ella, Terry lo observaba desde su lugar, notando al hombre alto y formal que iba a recogerla, _como no imaginar que ella tenía una vida, sería correcto ir a despedirla, al final era su pareja, y si provocaba alguna confusión, lo mejor era aclararla._

\- Ya estoy lista Carl.

\- Nos vamos, Karen.

\- Ya te vas, no me presentas a tu novio. Ambos sonrieron, él se presentaba

\- Señor Grandchester, es un honor conocerlo, soy Carl, el hermano de Karen, me ha hablado mucho sobre usted, muchas gracias por ser su amigo.

\- Un… verdadero placer, conocerte Carl. Karen sonreía, pensaba _definitivamente era muy profesional, y tan atento al ir a despedirla, cada día lo admiraba más_. - Karen, cuídate mucho, nos veremos en unos días.

\- Por supuesto, envíale mis saludos a tu hijita, dile que tengo muchas ganas de conocerla.

\- Pues cuando gustes, estaré en un evento de su escuela, si deseas podemos reunirnos en una oportunidad.

\- Ok, llámame, ya tienes mi número. Se despedían y los guardaespaldas de Terry llegaban, un asistente guardaba todo con velocidad.

Tifany estaba en New York, Edward ya había terminado su congreso médico y regresaba a Chicago, ella esperaría ahí a su hermano para ambos regresar juntos.

La relación de Tifany con el doctor, cada vez iba en incremento, ella estaba confundida, no sabía si era amor o solo deseo, el cada día se convencía que eran el uno para el otro, apenas se separaban, se buscaban por mensajes y se avisaban de todo cuanto era relevante.

\- Te veré pronto mi amor. Le decía muy cariños Edward.

\- Por supuesto, iré a Chicago mañana, te extrañaré esta noche, mucho. Jugaba Tifany, acariciándole el pecho.

\- Créeme, no más de lo que te extrañaré a ti, Tifany, significas mucho para mí, no lo olvides.

\- Imposible. Como crees que dormiré esta noche sin ti, te enviaré mensajes toda la noche. Ella le daba un beso bastante sugerente y sensual.

\- ¡Te amo Tifany!

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, por comentar, por elegir esta historia para leer un rato, pasar un momento agradable, olvidarse de algunos problemas, para darse un descanso del día a día, también lo hago. Muchas gracias por hacerme saber que me lees.**_

 _ **Y con ganas de escribirles un buen detalle, algo que les haga reflexionar como a mi... esperare a seguir el siguiente capítulo, para no cansarles con mis comentarios, les envío todo mi cariño, mis pensamientos buenos y si esta en mis oraciones llegar hasta ti, también te mando mis sonrisas, esperando que disfrutemos juntos en algún lugar lejano, pero unidos al leer.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	43. De mis hombros

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XLIII  
Sobre mis hombros…**

 _El departamento se sentía vacío sin ella, todo ese lugar eran bellos recuerdos, risas, juegos, eran los recuerdos más agradables que podía tener, debió entrar ahí hace mucho, su huella dactilar era la llave, cuantas veces deseaba verla, ahora vivía con él. Amarla era una cura increíble, deseaba no separarse ningún instante, pero ella pronto volvería, le pidió que no saliera y que cuidara a sus hijos_.

\- mmm…Pa... paaaá.

\- ¿Archie?

\- Te he estado hablando desde hace un rato, parece que no te acostumbras a que te llamemos Papá.

\- No es eso, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué sucede, hijo?

\- Mamá nos canta, y… es la primera vez que nos deja y se va, siempre nos lleva a casa del abuelo, ahora…

\- Comprendo, yo… no recuerdo saber cantar… pero puedo tocar un poco ese piano, para ver que tal lo hago.

\- Le avisaré a mis hermanos. Iremos a ver como tocas el piano, Papá lo hace muy bien, solo que nadie lo ha tocado desde que se fue. Sin ir por ellos, llegaban Tony y Stear, después se iban tras él, para ver si recordaba como tocar el piano de su papá. Albert tenía miedo, pero sentía la confían inocente de ellos, así suspiraba, cerraba sus ojos _y recordaba su mirada en el piano, lo observaba y su mente viajo a ese momento donde ella le sonreía con ternura y lo escuchaba tocar_ , las teclas del piano se movieron y los pequeños suspiraban. Stear se sentaba en un costado del banco donde Albert lo hacía, Tony se sentaba en el sillón cercano y Archie se recargaba en el piano escuchando los sonidos directamente del clavicordio. El ya no los veía, _la melodía lo llevaba a ella, donde ambos eran felices en ese lugar. La piza musical le provocaba dejarse llevar a la escena con Candy, sin darse cuenta, le cantaba a con amor a su mujer,_ los pequeños mientras tanto, lo escuchaban. Anthony cerraba los ojos, Archie se iba a su lado, Stear se recostaba en las piernas de su padre, que se movían suavemente, como arrullándolo. Cuando terminaba la música, sonreía pensando que _era mágico estar con ella_. Abrió sus ojos, y su pequeño había dejado caer sus lentes. El con todo el cuidado el mundo, los tomaba, a sus lentecitos y a su hijito notando que los otros dos estaban uno al lado del otro, dormidos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción, _había descubierto como dormir a sus pequeños, sin su mami presente, pero si en su corazón, donde siempre se mantuvo._

En la habitación, fue acomodando uno a uno, dejando a Archie en un costado, ellos siempre lo dejaban en el centro, esta vez, sin saber él, lo dejaba al final. Se ponía a revisar sus cosas, había una puerta a su guarda ropa, ahí estaba recordando todos sus detalles, abría una carpeta dentro de un par de puertas y estaban unos documentos, los leía cuidadosamente, _analizando que tenía un pendiente con ellos, la fecha, enero del dos mil uno,_ continuaba revisando y su pasaporte estaba ahí, **_William Albert Andrew_**. En ese momento muchos de sus sueños tomaron voces, _"Andrew, las inversiones están abajo" "William, ese método no es conveniente, -George, confía en mí, - Adelante, hijo." "William, eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida - También eres lo mejor que tengo, mi hermosa dama" "William… - Eres un… un… ¡tonto! Nadie en el mundo te querrá como yo. - Eso puedes apostarlo."_ Ante reconocer la voz melosa de Elisa Legan, salía de sus pensamientos, ahora la recordaba, _Elisa es la hija de Sara Hampton, hermana de Dimitri Hampton, ese hombre… es el asesino de Rosana Mc Millán, la cuñada de Richard y esposa de Robert, los socios verdaderos de mi padre_. ¡Mi padre! ¡Papá! Su mente se iba hacia su niñez. _Un hombre serio, le acariciaba sus cabellos "- Mi pequeño, que orgulloso estoy de ti, eres el Andrew, que tu madre y yo siempre deseamos, estaré agradecido con Dios por darme un hijo, tan bueno como tú. - Quiero ser como usted, Papá. -Siempre serás mejor, porque tu estarás sobre mis hombros para arriba, hijo. Ni un milímetro menos." En ese momento Su padre lo tomaba en sus brazos, lo subía lo más alto que podía y el reía a carcajadas en los brazos de su padre_. Salía de la habitación del guarda ropa, veía a Archie girar, casi a la orilla de la cama. De inmediato corría hasta él y lo acercaba a sus hermanos. Colocaba unos cojines al final de Stear y se quedaba a la orilla de Archie, observando como dormían, entre susurros les dijo - Siempre serán mejor, porque ustedes estarán sobre mis hombros para arriba, hijos. Ni un milímetro menos.

En el hospital,

Candy llegaba tranquila, había dormido todo el trayecto, gracias a que Albert se encargaba de sobre protegerla, cuidando y conversando con los pequeños. Ya era muy tarde, pero ver a Peter, en la sala de emergencias, hizo darle gran felicidad a ambos, quienes corrieron para darse un fuerte abrazo,

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Peter!

Ambos reían y jugaban como cuando estudiaban medicina juntos. Se ponían al corriente en el trayecto hacia terapia intensiva, al llegar, un hombre llamaba la atención de ambos, sentado afuera con lentes barba y cabello muy obscuros, en la sala de espera de los familiares.

\- ¿Quién será?, Peter

\- No lo sé, algún guardia que no te han presentado.

\- No. Caminemos.

Al entrar a las áreas restringidas, Candy tomaba un teléfono,

\- Bruce, llama a George, coméntale que tenemos a un hombre mayor, en el área de familiares de Tía Elroy.

\- No salga de ahí Dra. Candy, nos haremos cargo en este momento. Al querer asomarse de nuevo el hombre había desaparecido, ya no estaba. Candy comenzaba a ver el expediente de la Tía de Albert, revisaba todos los detalles, se sentaba en un escritorio y estudiaba los exámenes médicos realizados, lo que ya le habían intervenido y sus reacciones así como los beneficios obtenidos, fue una ampliación de venas y había sido un éxito, sin embargo, la esperaban a ella al tratarse de una mancha en el corazón. Ella daba órdenes y cambios de medicamentos, la sacaría del estado de relajación para realizarle otras pruebas. _Brithany, no se encontraba de momento así que tenía que esperarla_ , ella estaba a cargo en ese momento Elroy era su paciente.

\- Peter, y…el doctor Leonard ¿Dónde se encuentra?

\- Desesperado, no ha hablado con nadie, escuche cuando le pedía al Papá de Evan, sobre su hija, por cierto, ¿Es casada?

\- mmm, a que viene todo eso, Peter. Indagaba Candy, _al pensar en la hija del doctor Leonard, como lo habían averiguado._

\- Quiero saber sobre la hija del doctor, ¿si es bonita? ¿Si es parecida a él? ya sabemos que los estudios son positivos, ya te lo debieron haber dicho.

\- Si, Bruce me comentó algo, en el camino aquí, ignoraba que Megan, su esposa es sobrina del doctor Leonard.

\- ¿Megan? ¿En serio? Si es parecida a la hija del doctor, debe ser muy guapa, Candy, ya no me dejes en duda, ¿es casada o no?

\- Bueno vamos a ver, como están las cosas, tienes razón, ella no sé si está casada, pero sí sé que tiene hijos, así que… el doctor Leonard se va a volver loco con sus nietos. La cara de Peter era de asombro, _ya se la habían ganado, lo seguro era que estaba casada, porque tener varios hijos, era porque la cuidaban y tenía a un buen hombre a su lado, eso pensaba Peter._ Candy se levantaba y revisaba las medidas del tranquilizante, donde ya no estaban durmiéndola, pronto reaccionaría, besaba las manos de Elroy y susurraba en su oído

\- Tía, ya regresó William, por favor, debes curarte, te necesito mucho, estoy segura que juntas podemos ayudarlo, te necesito Tía… por favor, recuerda que me dijiste que cuidarías de mis niños. Candy sintió que le ajustaban su mano, sin esperar sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas, _emocionada, por supuesto que eso le confirmaba que estaba muy fuerte y la estaba escuchando_. - Te quiero tanto, Tía, estuve esperando a que volvieras, no voy a dejarte sola, William, el doctor Leonard, tus nietos y yo… te necesitamos tanto, eres la mejor del mundo, sin ti, nada sería posible, no dejes de luchar, William quiere ver a su hermosa dama. El rostro de Elroy soltaba lágrimas y suspiros.

Candy se quedaría ahí _custodiándola toda la noche, hasta que pudiera regresarla, para ver su intervención, las venas ya habían sido destapadas, había dos procedimientos de avance, su corazón era fuerte, joven y sin vicios, debía funcionar correctamente, la angustia del secuestro mermó durante años a ese fuerte ser, maravilloso y lleno de amor que era la Tía de Albert._

\- ¿Doctora White?

\- ¿Si?

\- La busca el señor Cameron. Candy salía, mostraba donde había estado el hombre durmiendo, lo guiaba con la seguridad del hospital y con las cámaras del pasillo. Bruce no reconocía al hombre pero tomaba el video y se lo enviaba a Lachlan, a través de sus dispositivos, este confirmaba que sabía quién era, que mandaría a su equipo. Bruce no reconocía a ese hombre, porque estaba disfrazado, pero Lachlan si, sin alarmar y con claves en sus palabras, no daban datos a Candy, sin embargo cuatro hombres Andrew llegaron casi de inmediato, parte del equipo de Lachlan custodiaban la sala de espera de terapia intensiva, dos de ellos se intercalaban desde esa noche a la puerta de la habitación de Elroy.

\- Candy ¿Qué hiciste amiga? Me quitaste a todas mis seguidoras. Con esos hombres que llegaron, las enfermeras ya no van a buscarme.

\- ¡Eres insufrible! El hombre que vimos dormido, no es familiar de la esposa del doctor Leonard.

\- Ya me lo sospechaba, Vivian la enfermera de turno de día, le comento a Lucy que estuvo preguntando por ella, se notaba muy preocupado, casi lloraba, suplicaba que la despertaran, asegurando que era su único familiar.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Dejo escrito un recado de que él, era un familiar, dijo ser un Andrew. Candy se alarmaba, le hablaba a uno de los guardias y le informaba lo que había averiguado Peter, esto era comentado con Lachlan y desde ahí daba órdenes, de que hacer. Leonard estaba en su consultorio, por fin vio a Candy.

\- ¡Candy! Hija, que gusto verte, por fin regresas, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

\- ¡Doctor Leonard! Candy se arrojaba a sus brazos donde lloraba emocionada. Leonard no la soltaba, también lo hacía. Y le susurraba,

\- Por fin encontraste a tu esposo, debió ser muy emocionante, los niños como lo tomaron, como fue su reacción, ya me van a cambiar por su padre, dirán que soy un viejo y que su súper papá llego para quedarse. Candy no lo soltaba, _ella sabía que él era su padre, como le daría la noticia, cuando supiera que realmente eran sus nietos,_ soltaba lentamente su abrazo. En eso Bruce comentaba,

\- Doctora, llama Lachlan, dice que ese hombre es Hampton. Ambos Padre e hija se sorprendieron olvidándose de todo, cada uno responsable de sus áreas y la forma de ser se separaban. Candy de inmediato entraba a terapia intensiva, revisaba la habitación, los hombres le informaban a Leonard, lo que la doctora White había reportado, como ella descubrió que el hombre había declarado ser un Andrew, dejando recados y hasta dando órdenes de que despertaran a Elroy. Leonard estaba enfurecido, se fue a ver los videos de vigilancia, _ya no permitiría ningún abuso más de ese mal nacido_. Leonard, tomaba decisiones inmediatas,

\- Quiero que solicites más hombres, intervendremos esta noche a Elroy, me la llevaré lo antes posible a nuestra casa. Candy escuchaba, el doctor se dirigía a ella - Hija, tenemos que operar ahora, ¿Estás lista?

\- Tengo algunas dudas, necesito hablar con Brithany, en cuanto ella me aclare algunas cosas, haré lo que me pida.

\- ¿No estas cansada? ¿Comiste algo?

\- Estoy bien, dormí parte del camino de regreso, solo es que… me preocupa que digan que era un familiar, hay que advertir a las enfermeras, debieron asegurarse desde el inicio. Candy ya no se separaba de Elroy investigaba todo y a esas horas de la madrugada, fue llamada Brithany, con la emergencia. - Realmente siento mucho molestarte a estas horas, pero el doctor Leonard desea que intervenga a Tía Elroy ahora.

\- Candy, todo salió bien, se encuentra en orden, solo que… ahí Candy, soy yo… la que está mal, me he mareado y… sospecho que quede embarazada.

\- ¡Embarazada!

\- Candy, tuve muchos pacientes, doble turnos y… deje de tomar los anticonceptivos por error.

\- ¿Michael?

\- No lo sabe Candy, no sé cómo me pudo pasar y… el… te ama.

\- Te explique que fue una obsesión, estaba molesto porque te perdió, hice amistad con él, sencillamente, está enamorado de ti, pero apuesto a que tiene miedo de volver a perderte, no va a aceptar que se ha enamorado, porque el declaró que el amor no existe, ahora llegó el momento de que sepa que es el verdadero amor.

\- Tengo miedo Candy, los síntomas, me están volviendo loca.

\- Le diré a Peter, verás que te ayudará.

\- Iré para allá, te asistiré en la cirugía, si me pongo mal, le diré a Liverman que este al pendiente y… me saldré.

\- Gracias Brithany, aquí te espero.

La madrugada fue larga, la cirugía igual, tres horas de movimientos exactos y precisos, no había ni una milésima de error, ella antes de entrar a una cirugía, siempre recordaba sus palabras " _Doctora Candy White, usted es una profesional, cuando estés en una cirugía debes concentrarte y olvidarlo todo, con la seguridad de que cuando termines, estaré aquí para abrazarte_ "

Todos salían de cirugía, Candy se quedaba en las habitaciones del hospital, uno de los guardias, Ian, llegaba a resguardar el trayecto de regreso a su casa, apenas pasaba una hora en recuperación, Leonard trasladaba a Elroy sin dar avisos a nadie, los documentos y expedientes desaparecían por completo, con los guardias Andrew, como si ahí, nunca hubiera estado hospitalizada. En su lugar ya se trasladaban a otros pacientes.

\- Ian, ya no hay nada, vámonos.

\- Vengo con la orden de llevar a la señora de regreso.

\- Ya se la llevaron, el doctor Leonard dio la orden de que nadie nos vea, vámonos ahora. Ian, enviaba un mensaje a Lachlan y a Bruce, que se retiraba rumbo a la mansión Mc Crone.

Peter salía de guardia, era fin de semana, había solo trabajo en emergencias y en los pisos de otras áreas, las cirugías programadas no se daban, a menos que fuera por urgencia. Candy sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dormía en las habitaciones de los médicos de dobles turnos. Brithany, se quedaba en una cama a su lado.

En la mansión Mc Crone, todo era movimiento, se preparaban la habitación principal, con una cama especial, suero y aparatos que monitoreaban a Elroy, quien se encontraba en recuperación. Leonard, dormía en su cama cercano a ella, en espera de sus siguientes reacciones.

\- Llegaron muy temprano. Decía la Sra. Roberts

\- Si, mencionaban que nadie debía saber que estaban aquí. Así que no diga nada, mi esposo se hará cargo. Susurraba Dorothy tomando su té junto a Marianne, mientras observaba a Daniel leyendo el periódico. Este preguntaba,

\- ¿Las niñas no se han despertado?

\- No. Se durmieron muy tarde, jugando con mis hijas, es que tienen el horario muy distorsionado como el de su Padre. Confirmaba Dorothy. George entraba al salón

\- Buenos días, ¿todo en orden querida? Preguntaba a Dorothy, quien se levantaba para servirle su té.

\- Si, mi amor, revisa tus mensajes, ahí sabrás los detalles que te informan.

\- Gracias amor. ¿Las niñas no se han despertado? Daniel bajo el periódico, _que todos los hombres preguntaban lo mismo, pensaba entre cerrando los ojos_. Dorothy contestaba,

\- No, se durmieron muy tarde, jugando con las hijas de los doctores, tienen el horario muy distorsionado como sus Padres. Daniel miraba a la Sra. Roberts quien apretaba los labios para no reír.

* * *

 _ **Lo prometido es deuda, un sincero agradecimiento a nuestra querida Gina. Gracias por sus comentarios, así hasta dan muchas ganas de actualizar.**_

 _ **... Pasa el tiempo, otra vez como el ayer... nuevas caras hoy se ven, tu más grande, yo también, tu no cambias, yo no sé, es ahora que te vuelvo a ver, en tu mirada tristeza hay, en tu sonrisa la amargura, quizás el tiempo te afecto, pero eso ya no perdura, tu me has visto yo lo sé, tu has dicho, que fue al volver, has de escribir y así has de ver... ¡Qué fue otra vez... como el ayer!**_

 _ **Todos mis escritos y poemas, son de mi imaginación, los tengo registrados y son para que te ayuden a superar cualquier cosa que se te presente, porque a mi, me han funcionado, deseo de corazón que mis palabras te alienten, nadie hace nada, si no lo hace con el corazón, te puedo explicar muchas cosas, en ninguna me darás la razón, pero cuando sientas en tu pecho, esa sensación de amor, habremos logrado sentirla, en ese mismo instante los dos.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	44. Sin Barba

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XLIV  
Sin Barbas**

La mañana llegaba, todo era tranquilidad, pero él que no la había visto llegar, comenzaba a recordar aún más, ahora pensaba que hacía mucho salía a buscarla al hospital.

\- Chicos sé que es fin de semana, no quisiera molestarlos pero… giro para verlos dormidos, pues él se había quedado a un lado de Archie la noche anterior, sin irse a descansar a la cama o sillón, solo que los pequeños en casa, gozaban de música suave, misma que había programada y esta los despertaba. Así que en la cama ya no se encontraban. - ¿Chicos? ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están? Salía desesperado buscándolos en la habitación de al lado, el baño y no los veía, un olor a café lo alertaba, se había quedado dormido y ellos ¿cocinaban?

\- ¡Buenos días, Papá! Al unísono, tres vocecitas saludaban con una sonrisa. Stear, contaba con un plato de frutas frente a él, Archie tenía cereal con leche y Anthony embarraba un pan con crema de avellana acompañado de un vaso de leche.

\- Ya desayunan, lo siento, me quede dormido. Los tres sonrieron, _recordaban haber despertado junto a él, se sentían bien, nunca habían gozado de un padre que se quedara a dormir con ellos, y él lo había hecho_. - No tengo perdón, ustedes tuvieron que hacer su desayuno.

\- Siempre lo hacemos, dijo Stear, a lo que Tony agregaba

\- Mamá toma café, pensé que quizás quería y… prendí la cafetera. Archie se levantaba, subía a una escalerita y tomaba una taza grande.

\- Mira esta taza es de mi Papá, puedes usarla, tiene una letra A como nosotros, tal vez se llame igual a uno de nosotros.

\- ¿Ustedes creen?

\- Pues, el debió elegir nuestros nombres, junto a mamá.

\- Pues sí. Además, me llamo Albert y… también es mi letra. Stear acomodaba sus lentes con una sonrisa discreta, se levantaba a lavar su plato y lo secaba, movía unos botones y la música ambiente se oía en el departamento, él se iba al estudio, como siempre lo hacía. Archie, le ofrecía la azúcar y Tony, el pan para que acompañará su café. - ¿A dónde se fue su hermano?

\- Al estudio, quiere elaborar un plan para entrenarte, debes causar buena impresión, ¿No has pensado en quitarte la barba? Le comentaba Anthony,

\- Si, pero, siento que… Archie lo veía con mucha atención.

Él no quería que supieran que tenía temor, puesto que era el padre y debía darles seguridad, así que trataba de terminar la frase. Pero Archie lo ayudaba,

\- Se puede decir que tendrás un poco de frío, esta cálido ahí dentro, es como si quisiéramos darle un baño a la princesa y ella parece que se esconde cuando ve el agua. Albert al escuchar que Pupé fuera bañada, se alarmaba,

\- ¿Intentaron bañarla? Tony respondió

\- No. Ella quería bañarse conmigo, pero no se lo permití, mi mamá dice que las damitas se bañan por separado, ella es una hembra y… según la descripción, leí que debe tener un tamaño mayor al que realmente tiene, puede que aun sea bebe.

\- No lo es. Es prematura, la naturaleza es sabía, su madre la dio por muerta, cuando se quedó solita, después trato de subir a un árbol, la atendí la salve y… ya no es apta para vivir sola, no sabe defenderse de los suyos, es demasiado pequeña comparada con los de su especie.

\- Por eso no quieres dejarla. Comentaba con cierta ternura en el rostro, Archie.

\- Es mi responsabilidad, si no la hubiera salvado, ella estaría… Anthony se asustaba, al imaginar e interrumpía,

\- Que bueno que la salvaste. Se levantaba, lavaba su plato y su vaso, secaba, acomodaba y bajaba de la escalerita. Con una simulada tranquilidad preguntaba

\- No te comentó mi Mamá ¿a qué hora vendrá?

\- No, pero me gustaría ir a buscarla. Apenas dijo eso, los tres se aceleraban, Stear salía corriendo del estudio se iba a la habitación, Tony lo alcanzaba y Archie, tiraba el sobrante, lavaba y secaba, para alcanzar a sus hermanos, agregando

\- Si deseas puedes usar la ropa de Papá, vamos estaremos listos en un minuto, ya piensas como un White ¡iremos por Mamá!

Albert sonreía terminaba haciendo lo que ellos, tiraba el sobrante, lavaba, secaba y acomodaba para ir a ponerse listo. Salieron del edificio como les enseñaba su mamá, diciéndole adiós a Bob, el hombre mayor de la puerta, quien observaba asombrado a Albert, notando que lo llevaban tomado de la mano, el hombre preguntaba de inmediato

\- ¿Y su madre? Stear con media sonrisa respondía

\- Vamos por ella, mi Padre nos llevará. La cara de espanto de Bob, se quedaba en total estado de shock. _Albert notaba que tal vez era por no verse bien_. Cuando Bob realmente era quien conocía a Albert, pero nunca lo había visto con esa barba y con lentes.

Al salir del edificio, caminaban por la acera para tomar un taxi, pero Tony agregaba

\- Podríamos sorprenderla si vamos a la barbería del señor Hobbes. Archie agregaba,

\- ¿Trajiste dinero suficiente? Tony

\- Tome solo un poco del cofre, para gastos como estos. Albert sonreía, _eran autosuficientes a sus seis años, comparados con los niños del hogar de Pony a esa edad, no manejaban números, mucho menos dinero, como era posible, tal vez viviendo en la ciudad, junto a su madre._ Así que intervenía,

\- También traje efectivo, en mi cartera traigo varios dólares.

\- ¿En serio? Preguntaba Stear,

\- Pues sí, siempre cargo efectivo suficiente para salir. Archie agregaba

\- Pensé que no tenías mucho dinero, te veías… sin dinero.

Llegaron a la barbería, nadie lo reconocía, pero los hombres que estaban ahí, saludaban a los pequeños,

\- ¿No vino su madre ahora?

\- No señor, vinimos con Papá. Confirmaba Stear, a lo que el dueño le daba la mano para saludarlo,

\- Un placer señor, los White son mis clientes preferenciales, así que, hoy haremos el descuento del tres por uno, o será… Tony levantaba su mano,

\- Hoy no venimos en plan ahorrador, queremos que atienda a Papá quitándole la barba y dándole un buen corte moderno y actual, iremos juntos a la feria de Padres del colegio y queremos lo mejor.

\- Oh señor Tony, ahora viene usted muy esplendido, es extraño, si usted negoció venir aquí junto a sus hermanos sacando el único descuento que hemos dado, recuerde usted que solo a los White le damos esa atención especial. Los tres sonrieron ampliamente orgullosos, Albert no sabía si reír o quedarse en silencio, al parecer sus hijos negociaban hasta con el barbero con anterioridad. Tony dándole la razón respondía,

\- Tiene usted mucha razón, señor, los White nos veremos bien si vamos todos presentables. Nos haremos los cortes de siempre. El negocio estaba totalmente solo a esas horas de la mañana, así que el dueño, atendía directamente a Albert, mientras los demás pasaban a sus tres clientes preferenciales a un banco montado encima de la silla de adulto, eran cubiertos con una tela blanca, frente al espejo, observando solamente a Albert, quien reía sin poder mostrar esa bella sonrisa, ante sus bigotes y barba tan afelpada.

El hombre era un profesional, quitaba la barba con navaja antigua, con todo el cuidado del mundo, notando quien estaba tras ella. Albert observaba _como él lo reconocía, su mirada denotaba el asombro y la sonrisa, aclaraba que era cliente en ese lugar hace tiempo_ , sacando una mano, cuando los pequeños eran atendidos por los otros peluqueros para que no lo vieran, con un dedo le decía al propietario que guardara silencio, así el solo asentía, se acercaba a su oído y agregaba

\- Me da mucho gusto verlo de nuevo, no sabía que los White eran sus hijos. ¿Lo de siempre señor? Albert solo asentía pensativo notando la seriedad que ahora mostraba el buen hombre. Cortaba de largo, aun con la humedad le daba un color más claro a su melena. Las partes quemadas de su cabellera fueron retiradas por completo.

Al terminar, dos de los pequeños mostraban asombro y orgullo. El más contento era Archie, quien tenía una sensación de alivio, _al parecer tenía pesimismo con respecto a la barba, pensaba Albert._ Tony lo observaba por el espejo incrédulo, al ver que le hicieron el mismo corte que a él y Stear no portaba sus lentes así que mantenía sus ojitos cerrados, como disfrutando su masaje capilar. El hombre del negocio, daba órdenes de hacer varias cosas, ponían atención en las manos de los niños y ofrecía un corte de uñas en los pies, al finalizar. Albert preguntaba el costo y el propietario respondía,

\- La próxima lo cargare a su cuenta señor, no se preocupe, mejor vuelva pronto. Albert sacaba varios billetes de la cartera, había dinero en su guarda ropa y su cartera estaba ahí, ahora contaba con efectivo, los precios del establecimiento estaba en una carpeta y el dio la cantidad calculada, agradeciendo el gesto.

\- Como sea, volveremos pronto. Muchas gracias por su discreción. Tomaba sus lentes obscuros y se los colocaba, veía como Stear se colocaba sus lentes y este daba una sonrisa efusiva

\- ¡Genial! Todo un White. Los cuatros sonrieron ante ese comentario, estaban tan orgullosos de ser familia. _Mientras él pensaba como les diría que su apellido era Andrew, acaso Candy esperaba a que se casaran para decírselos, no, recordaba que tenían oculto su apellido, que solo era para protegerlos, tenía que aceptar que ser un White era bueno_.

En el trayecto al hospital, iba recordando poco a poco, escenas que había vivido en esos lugares, hasta en el mismo taxi en el que viajaba.

En el hospital, Candy y Brithany comentaban los síntomas que las hicieron despertar.

\- Brithany, es normal, ven, te haré yo misma la revisión y veremos lo que tomas, tu puedes revisar paso a paso, el embarazo es una bendición enorme, cuando muestran los síntomas, son pequeños avisos, que dicen "Mami, estoy aquí" tu cuerpo quiere comportarse como siempre, y tu bebe, desea darte abrazos y besos para que sepas que está ahí.

\- ¡Ahí Candy! Que cosas dices, ¡claro que no!

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? eso me lo decía mi Tía Dorothy, y me gusta mucho más, hace sentir a la mami mucho mejor, al tener náuseas y vómitos asquerosos.

\- Pues tienes razón, me hiciste sentir como si al final… entraría una cigüeña con una pañoleta en el pico. Ambas sonrieron. Se fueron a laboratorio para ir a ver los detalles de avance del embarazo de Brithany, quien confirmaba dos meses. Después de una hora la feliz mami se iba, dejando a Candy desayunar en la cafetería del hospital, ella se sobaba el cuello, mientras comía de un plato de fruta y jugo de naranja, aprovechaba el tiempo para leer un libro de neurología en el espacio de amnesia que poseía Albert. Cuando aparecía el brillante padre del futuro bebe de Brithany, se hizo presente.

\- ¡Hola Candy!

\- ¿Michael? Estaba con Brithany hace una media hora, no sabía que estabas aquí.

\- ¿Brithany estaba contigo? No le tocaba venir ¿tuvo alguna emergencia?

\- Si tuvimos una intervención por la madrugada. _Candy no podía decirle que pronto sería padre, pero viéndolo a su hermoso rostro, se imaginaba a un pequeño como él dándole más orgullo del que ya tenía_. - Ya me iba a retirar, tome un libro de tu oficina.

\- Si, me comentaron que estuviste ahí, por eso vine a buscarte, ¿tienes algún paciente para mí?

\- Sí y no. Realmente es mi paciente. Solo necesitaba un libro de tu área, pero lo tomé prestado. Michael la miraba orgulloso, y deseaba alargar los minutos con ella,

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- No. Pero si tengo dudas te lo haré saber.

\- Te acompaño con un café.

\- Llevo un poco de prisa, no quisiera dejarte así, toma tu café y… nos veremos pronto. Candy dio el último bocado de su plato y lo llevaba hacia la mesa de recolección, dando un beso en la mejilla y retirándose con una suave sonrisa. Al salir, una enfermera le informaba,

\- Doctora, sus hijos la están buscando. Candy se fue de inmediato hacia su consultorio.

En el área de cardiología, un hombre molesto se enfadaba al no recibir noticias sobre su familiar.

\- Busque bien, le he dicho Elroy Andrew, ayer pregunte y estaba en terapia intensiva, ya no se encuentra ahí.

\- Lo siento señor Andrew, permítame, déjeme preguntar.

Se sentaba en los sillones y veía a Stear, sentadito con una revista.

\- ¿tú de donde saliste mocoso? Vete con tu madre, largo de aquí. Tony que estaba a unos metros vio como atacaba a su hermano y Archie que se encontraba con una enfermera levantaba su mirada al ofensivo hombre. Stear lo ignoraba haciendo que Dimitri se enfureciera y lo tomara del cuello.

\- Estás sordo, te dije largo. Tony corría y en la pantorrilla le daba un golpe, Stear se zafaba y se quedaba colgado de la cadena, esta se rompía quedando en la mano del hombre grosero. Quien tomaba de la cabeza a Tony. Archie quien estaba cerca de unas agujas de uso de maternidad, le quitaba el tapón y se la encajaba tras la rodilla, quebrándola en el intento.

\- ¡Aaaaahhh! Aventaba a sus hermanitos y Archie comenzaba a gritar con todas sus fuerzas,

\- ¡Un loco! Este hombre está loco. ¡Seguridad! A lo que Dimitri huía de la escena de inmediato. Albert salía corriendo de un pasillo, viendo a Tony y Stear en el suelo, mientras Archie lloraba, este se angustiaba al haberse sentido asfixiado,

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? Tony levantaba a Stear revisándole el cuello y como la cadena le había provocado una marca, este explicaba

\- Un hombre, tomo a Stear por el cuello, salió corriendo por ese pasillo. Albert ya no le importaba nada, solo saber que estaban bien, no debía haberse ido a preguntar por Candy,

\- Estás bien hijo, déjame verte. Candy llegaba corriendo al ver a los pequeños. Albert que estaba de espaldas revisando a Stear, ella se asustaba.

\- ¿Qué tienes mi amor?

\- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami! Los tres la abrazaban. Albert los abrazaba a todos. Stear comentaba,

\- Un hombre preguntaba por Elroy Andrew, no le dieron información, era un señor Andrew, me dijo que me fuera y… me rompió la cadena que me regaló él esta mañana.

\- Albert ¿Dónde están los guardias? Tony respondió,

\- En el sótano del edificio, nos salimos y nos vinimos con Papá en Taxi.

\- Sin avisarles, se vinieron solos. ¡Dios! Albert… ¿te quitaste la barba? Candy observaba como se veía ahora, quedándose en pausa,,,,,,,,,,,,,, observándolo detenidamente, con el susto y los gritos, todas las enfermeras llegaban ahí, el guardia del hospital preguntaba,

\- ¿Dónde está el hombre loco? Archie le respondía

\- Se fue por allá, tomo a mi hermano Stear del cuello y a Tony de sus cabellos. Le encaje una aguja tras la rodilla, pero se quebró y se le quedo adentro. Candy acariciaba absorta el rostro de su amado, trataba de reaccionar a la pausa en la que se había sumergido. De inmediato metía a Albert a su consultorio. Los niños los seguían y calmaba las cosas.

\- No debieron salir sin los guardias. Albert, te pedí que no salieran del departamento, ya iba para allá.

\- Lo siento, como no llegaste, nos vinimos a buscarte y… olvide que estaban los guardias en el edificio. Candy tomaba una bufanda blanca de su oficina, se la colocaba a Albert y le cubría un poco el rostro. Después miraba la marca de Stear, le ponía desinfectante. Tomaba el teléfono y le llamaba a Bruce.

\- No, ellos están aquí, - en el hospital, vinieron por mí. - Un hombre dijo llamarse Andrew, le rompió la cadenita del cuello a Stear, - Albert… Albert se quitó la barba. - Estaremos aquí en el hospital, - por la entrada principal no. - Mejor por la de emergencias, es más transitada. - No lo sé Bruce, yo… me quede dormida aquí. - Solo sé que firme su alta y todo a desaparecido ahora. Albert se notaba angustiado, su pequeño estuvo en peligro por dejarlos tan poco tiempo solos, el comentaba,

\- Candy, me dijiste que mi tía estaba aquí, por eso aproveche para quitarme la barba y visitarla.

\- Albert, alguien intentaba contactarse con ella, haciéndose pasar por ti. Desde ayer estuvo aquí, así que, se la llevaron poco después de la operación.

\- Candy, porque no regresaste.

\- Estaba con Brithany, tiene problemas y… me ayudo en la cirugía. Ella seguía con la rutina de revisión del pequeño moviéndole la cabeza de un lado a otro, - Stear, sientes dolor al hacerte ese movimiento, que tan alto te elevó ese hombre.

\- Me tomo por sorpresa Mami, estaba sentado, no lo vi venir, yo… me elevó el doble de mi altura. Candy lo abrazaba y se le brotaban las lágrimas. Archie la abrazaba de su cintura. Albert tenía tomado a Tony de sus hombros, el pequeño se giraba y lo abrazaba escondiéndose para que no lo vieran llorar. Albert lo elevaba en sus brazos, rosando su rostro con el de él.

\- Todo va a estar bien, lo mejor será que nos marchemos, es fin de semana, iremos a ver a mi Tía. Candy quería ir a darse un baño, así que antes irían al departamento, y se marcharían a visitar a la abuela de los pequeños.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, en lo dicho, tratando de escribir a marchas forzadas y subir capítulos lo más pronto que puedo, espero les agraden y no se me quede ningún cabo suelto... sinceramente mil gracias, leo todo lo que me envían, también quienes siguen este fic y a quienes ya lo eligieron como uno de sus favoritos, realmente estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes, mi cariño es suyo.**

 **No hay dolor que perdure, ni persona que lo tolere, solo el tiempo que cure y el perdón que lo venciere. No te puedo decir, que yo sé perdonar, pero debo hacerlo si me quiero curar, tal vez Dios si perdona y lo soporta todo, un humano no puede, hacerlo de tal modo. La distancia aleja, a personas amadas, pero el tiempo realmente nunca olvida nada, tu estas muy lejos y aun no nos encontramos, algún día nos leeremos y tal vez solo tal vez, algún día también nos conoceremos. pero piensa en verdad que nada pude hacerse, si no es con voluntad, que quieras algo realmente, no lo dejes para después, lucha ahora y ve por todo, es ahora en el presente, que debes hacerlo real. Tu eres parte de la vida... vive ahora y hazlo ya!**

 **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**

 **Mayra Exitosa**


	45. Los Nietos

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XLV**

 **Los nietos  
**

En New York

Terry llegaba y abrazaba a Tifany, preguntando por Susy, por el evento y los avances en el colegio. Este notaba algo extraña a su hermana, _le brillaban los ojos más de lo normal, se veía muy contenta, pero no le decía más, al parecer era muy bueno que fuera su representante, ahora llevaba un agenda muy apretada, ambos estaban mejor que nunca, su carrera estaba en lo más alto a nivel actoral, al grado de que ganaba millones de dólares y le surgieron nuevas propuestas de películas, pero debía pensar en su hija, en su vida, un hombre no puede estar solo, debe formar una familia, Tifany tarde o temprano también lo hará, lo mejor era invitar a Candy y a sus hijos a algún lugar, conocerlos mejor y tratarse con la amistad y el respeto que ella decidiera, al final, lo más importante y sagrado era la familia, no podía dejar de responsable a su hermana por Susy, si la unía con los pequeños de la doctora White, pronto subiría de nivel educativo como ellos_.

\- Tifany, no sabes si ya regresó la Dra. White.

\- Los niños no han regresado al colegio, y Susy me ha contado que, los echa de menos, se ha dado una nueva amistad con el amigo de ellos, pero el niño no le dice nada, al parecer nuestra pequeña le ha robado el corazón al amigo de los White.

\- ¿Mi hija? ¿Qué niño es? ¿Cómo se llama su padre?

\- Ya te vas a poner celoso, es solo un amiguito, Susy es muy selectiva en sus amistades y ese niño es todo un galán, es rubio, alto y muy simpático, además habla como… un verdadero inglés.

\- ¿Sus padres son ingleses?

\- No lo sé, pero a mí me agrada mucho Evan, cuida de las niñas de kínder, es un niño muy protector, le trae sus vasitos y hasta les ayuda con sus tareas a dos pequeñas, que no son nada de él. Susy dice que son amigas de los White, pero yo estoy enamorada de ese pequeño rubio, tiene cierto aire como, el doctor Miller.

\- ¿El doctor Miller? Ya salió el peine, con que es el doctor Miller el que te tiene con esa sonrisa radiante y tan feliz.

\- Terry, yo no me meto en tus asuntos, él es… mi amigo y, sostenemos una fuerte amistad.

\- Ahora se le llama, ¿Fuerte amistad? Interesante. Y que dice el niño amiguito de Susy, cuando vuelven sus amiguitos los White, ¿competirán en el colegio?

\- Este lunes inicia la etapa deportiva, tienes una agenda muy apretada, entrevista con algunas revisas, dos reuniones en televisión y también deje espacio para ver a la doctora White, si es que ya regresó,

\- Mi vida sentimental también esta en mi agenda eh, solo espero que esta vez si se den las cosas, cada día pienso más en que ella puede ser la indicada, como madre es genial y, me encantaría que Susy la aceptara como tal.

\- Lo que no sé, es si te acepten los hijos de ella, le aseguraron a Susy que van a traer a su Padre, pero hasta Luis tu guardaespaldas anterior me dijo algo sobre inseminación y de ahí son los niños de la Dra. White.

\- Según la enfermera del hospital, fue un experimento mal hecho, algo que le salió mal a nuestra doctora por amor a la ciencia, lo cierto es que, se parecen a ella, dice la enfermera que a los veinte años Candy se graduó de doctora, que es una mujer muy inteligente, los pequeños salieron solo a ella, tal vez como es muy entregada a la medicina, pensó que no se casaría y se hizo madre soltera. Ahora que… puedo decir que yo la vi primero, y sus hijos serán como si fueran míos,

\- A mí… me daría pendiente que quisieras más a Susy y los hicieras menos, ellos son muy listos, no sé si quieran que tú seas su padre.

\- No importa lo que ellos quieran, sino lo que quiera su madre y créeme… la imagino en mis brazos desde que la vi por primera vez, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, toda ella es… ternura y pasión. Además, siendo hijos de ella, jamás les haría el menor desprecio, ella tiene una forma de ser tan sensible, al habar, al hacer amistad, no sé cómo explicarte, es toda ella…

\- Yo sí sé que es, estás enamorado de la doctora White.

\- Si tan solo se hubiera ido conmigo a los Oscares, ahorita le propondría matrimonio, mi hija tendría a una madre perfecta y… me los llevaría a todos a Washington, que estuvieran cerca de las grabaciones.

\- Debes pensar más en ella, un matrimonio, requiere luna de miel, tiempo para ustedes solos, lo mejor es que pienses más tranquilo, ella no te ha aceptado aun.

\- Tifany, dime que me apoyas y… que si ella me acepta harás todo para que muevas mi agenda y se pueda dar esta relación.

\- ¿Realmente la amas?

\- Realmente… la necesito, a alguien como ella, esa forma sincera, amable y real, mi hija necesita una madre.

\- Terry… Susy tuvo a su madre, ella está consciente de que su madre era una gran mujer, ahora me ve a mí y a mi madre como su ejemplo, ella no necesita a la doctora White, un matrimonio por buscar la madre para tu hija, no es amor, necesitas a la mujer de tu vida, alguien que te amé de verdad.

\- Esa mujer puede ser ella, es real, no finge, no actúa, es natural, es honesta, firme, segura, es todo lo que una mujer debe ser para un hombre. Además para tener tres hijos, está perfectamente hermosa, sin maquillajes ni fotomontajes extras.

\- No lo sé, siento que alguien te jugó rudo en el pasado. ¿Fue así?

\- Ya pasé por muchas cosas Tifany, solo espero que en este medio, no te dejes llevar por el brillo y reconozcas el amor cuando lo tengas realmente, para que no se te escape de las manos.

\- Terry, ¿amaste tanto a Susana?

\- Te lo diré una sola vez y esto solo quedará entre nosotros, jamás amé a Susana, no sentí ni siquiera la fuerte atracción que siento por la doctora White, ni siquiera la admiración que he sentido por otras mujeres. Susana fue solo, algo pasajero, que no debió pasar. Por eso, no quiero que pierdas el tiempo con personas de este medio, que utilizan tu atractivo y no se fijan en tus sentimientos.

\- ¡Terry!

Él abrazaba a su hermana, _había pasado por muchas decepciones, en Candy veía la realidad de la vida, la mujer con sentimientos reales, no por su dinero ni su trabajo, sino por esa cualidad tan bella que irradiaba desde siempre en ella, apenas la conoció y fue un amor a primera vista, esa juventud y a la vez esa inteligencia, fueron suficientes atractivos para saber que ella era una mujer llena de cualidades, las veces que estuvo cerca, su forma profesional, su manera maternal, toda ella era lo que el necesitaba en su vida. Una mujer que nunca había habido en la familia Grandchester._

En Chicago

La mansión de los Legan, mostraba a Sara una hermana frívola y de aspecto altivo, viendo con cierta incomodidad a los hombres de su hermano, el que casi nunca veía, ella entraba a su habitación al ver salir al doctor, ahí recostado en la cama de visitas de su casa,

\- Siempre esa mujer, que no sabes que te dejo por otro hace tanto, pudiste haberle jugado con la misma moneda y casarte con alguien de tu nivel, pero no, te encaprichaste con esa y ahora, mírate. Ya es tarde, déjala ir, olvídala.

\- No te metas en donde no te preguntan Sara, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, no quiero enfermeras, ni personal extra, solo espero tus atenciones directas.

\- Mi hija y su esposo no tardan en llegar, no te creas el dueño de esta casa, por tu culpa ella estuvo recluida en un sanatorio, tú la incitaste a cometer locuras contra el sobrino de esa mujer, así que, lo mejor es que no salgas de aquí, su esposo viene de visita con mi nieto y… no quiero que te vea aquí.

\- ¿Tu nieto? Tiene un mocoso.

\- Es un bebe precioso, no sabes lo que le costó a Elisa salir adelante, ese hombre no solo la volvió a la vida, ahora es una mujer de hogar, alguien que… renació de las cenizas.

\- Ah de ser por la valiosa madre que la educó, ni siquiera estuve en su vida y ya contaba con mucha cola que le pisaran, andaba con tres hombres a la vez y pregonaba ser una mujer decente, ¿a quién saco eso Sara? ¿A mí? ¿O a ti? Her... man... ita. Sabe tu esposo, con cuántos hombres estuviste hasta dar con el que tuviera mejor posición económica, sabe cuántos hombres pasaron por tu cama. Sabes porque no está contigo, porque lo tengo ocupado, sus negocios, son mis negocios, mientras él trabaje y sea rico, yo cuido a su mujer.

\- ¡Basta! En cuanto te cures, te largas de mi casa.

\- Sara, me quedaré aquí el tiempo que necesite, o te mandare al infierno antes de que me vaya de aquí, sabe Legan que Elizabeth, no su hija.

\- ¡Maldito! Dices ser mi hermano y eres un puerco infeliz.

\- Igualito a ti, Sara, mi madre te adopto cuando tenías diez años, no seas mal agradecida y mantente callada, al final, todo queda en familia. Dimitri metía su mano bajo el vestido de Sara, provocándola para que ella diera un gemido. La cara de Sara se puso pálida, _recordando cómo fue su juventud, Dimitri siempre la orientó en todo, le buscaba hombres con dinero, la vendía a su antojo, la utilizó por mucho tiempo, hasta que su marido la acepto porque estaba embarazada, con eso pudo obligarlo a casarse con ella. Elizabeth era la hija de su hermanastro, la embarazó para obligar Legan a cumplirle._

 _Dimitri_ _odiaba a su sobrina, pero era la única descendiente real de los Hampton, después de eso, tuvo un incidente para hacerse rico, un mocoso odioso le disparo una flecha en sus partes, perdiendo la posibilidad de volver a tener descendientes, desde entonces odiaba a todo niño cerca de él, recordando al maldito nieto de Robert Mc Millán, Logan, un niño con una puntería heredada de su tío abuelo Richard Mc Millán y quien le dio de manera certera dejándolo estéril para toda su vida._

Horas más tarde en la entrada llegaba Elizabeth y su esposo Ronald, cargando a su pequeño de dos años. Eliza estaba de nuevo embarazada, así que su amoroso esposo deseaba una niña como ella,

\- Hola Sara, ya llegamos.

\- Tenemos visitas, es necesario que vengan en otro momento, creo que no podemos atenderlos. Eliza, molesta y cansada por el viaje agregó

\- Esta bien mamá, insististe tanto en ver a tu nieto y ahora… te llega visita.

\- Disculpa hija, tu tío Dimitri llegó sin avisar.

\- ¿Mi Tío? – Amor, mejor vámonos, mi tío odia a los niños, si mi hijo llora, es capaz de… el esposo de Elisa, tomaba la pañalera y la colocaba en su hombro cuando de una puerta salía Dimitri,

\- No es necesario que se vayan, déjame ver a tu hijo y conocer a tu marido. Ronald Lewis, esposo de Elizabeth, alzaba la mirada y saludaba amable,

\- Buenas tardes, Tío Dimitri, este es Ronald Jr., nuestro hijo, es un niño tranquilo, nos iremos a un hotel. Dimitri lo vio, y el pequeño tenía su mirada obscura y sus cejas tupidas.

\- Quédense por favor. Su abuelo Robert no está en casa, viajo a Europa, tendrá que conformarse con el tío abuelo herido.

\- ¿Herido? Pregunto con alarma Elizabeth

\- Si hija, me encaje un alambre, tras la rodilla, me acaban de sacar hace unas horas, no puedo estar mucho tiempo de pie, pero… me gustaría conocer a tu hijo. Elizabeth con seriedad, agregó,

\- Tío, estoy embarazada otra vez, no quiero darte problemas, he estado muy mal los primeros cuatro meses, ahora tengo casi siete.

\- Te ves hermosa Elizabeth, como siempre mi niña. Ella bajo el rostro, _después de todo lo que había pasado, aun le decía que era su niña, fue una estúpida que lo metió en problemas y aun así, no la odiaba, al menos eso era por ser hermano de su madre._

Los hombres de Dimitri salían a un pasillo y Ronald, llevaba a su hijo a presentar de cerca a Dimitri, el pequeño era muy observador, a sus dos años, era un niño muy tranquilo, introvertido y estaba con sus balbuceos.

\- Ronald, puedo asegurarte que tus hijos son los únicos niños que soportaré en toda mi vida.

\- Gracias Tío, Elizabeth es una gran mujer, ha mejorado mucho, toma medicamentos controlados y es una mujer increíble.

\- Me da gusto, quisiera me dieras los apellidos de tus hijos, si dejo a algún heredero, será solo tu esposa y tus hijos.

\- No es necesario Tío, tengo buena fortuna, no quiero que mi esposa, sienta la necesidad de nada, todo lo que ella requiere se lo doy yo. Dimitri hizo una media sonrisa, _pensaba que era un tonto, pero le agradaba el imbécil que adoraba a su hija_. El pequeño dio un manotazo y el padre se disculpaba alejándolo, Dimitri sonreía de manera tétrica, _ese niño tenía carácter. Y definitivamente era su nieto._

\- Tiene sangre Hampton. Quédense, no se vayan a un hotel, estaré solo unos días, vine en plan de negocios. Ronald comentaba,

\- Mi esposa, tiene poca familia, y yo, solo la tengo a ella, si ella desea irse, la consentiré, pero si decide quedarse, no me opondré.

\- Bien dicho, mejor que ella decida, dice que viene otro en camino.

\- Si, será el último, ya no quiero poner en riesgo a mi Eliza.

\- Bien. Dimitri vio a Sara, le hizo una seña y ella se llevaba la silla de ruedas a su habitación, para ayudarlo. Al entrar, él le tomaba la mano y no la dejaba salir, - No hagas nada que ponga en mal a mi hija y a mi nieto. No soy una peste, son míos y gracias a mí, tu estas perfectamente bien, así que, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, me cuidaras personalmente esta noche, estarás muy preocupada por mi bienestar y, te quiero en mi cama todo el tiempo. Sara cerraba la puerta con cerrojo y lo ayudaba a subir a la cama. Después la obligaba a hacerle algunos placeres que él se procuraba siempre que la tenía cerca.

\- ¿Porque siempre esa mujer? Preguntaba Sara, desnuda a su lado.

\- Al principio por negocios, después por conveniencia, se convirtió en mi mayor posibilidad, aun hoy sigue siendo la única posibilidad de que todo lo que tengo, tenga una razón de ser, si su sobrino murió, y su maldito marido muere, todo lo que tengo, depende de ella, para que sea real.

\- Nunca lo entenderé.

\- Lo que no entiendes, déjamelo a mí, por cierto, tu esposo murió hace una semana, desapareció en un barco, no le digas a nadie, deja que te avisen. La cara de Sara era de incredulidad, _mientras sirvieran a sus propósitos seguían con vida, Robert después de lo sucedido con su hija, se separaba de su cuñado, hoy todos sus bienes pasarían a Sara y con ella, todo quedaría en manos de él._

En la mansión Mc Crone,

\- Ya despertó doctor Leonard, esta preguntando por usted.

\- Gracias Sra. Roberts, usted aquí es una visita no es necesario que realice cuidados de mi esposa.

\- Me hace sentir mejor, por cierto, llegaron los niños y preguntan por su abuelo. La cara de Leonard hizo una sonrisa radiante, _sus pequeños nietos habían llegado, eran los hijos de Candy, y sobrinos nietos de su esposa, pero los apreciaba más que si fueran suyos_.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, por continuar leyendo este fic, por su paciencia y me disculpo por los errores cometidos,**_

 _ **solo deseo que les agrade y que valga la pena la espera, sus comentarios hacen que suba más capítulos :D**_

 _ **Si en la vida te dijeran, que el propósito es vivir, y cuando pasan los años, te has preocupado tanto por tener cosas, por ser alguien importante, por hacer una gran fortuna y crear bienes raíces que te hagan más próspero, al final cumpliste tu propósito fue vivir... pero dime la verdad, que ha sido de lo que te llevas, del amor y la amistad, de las cosas intangibles que pudiste valorar, de aquellos a los que brindaste apoyo sincero y a los que ayudaste en tu caminar... me alegro que sea verdad y que te lleves bienes verdaderos, porque en este mundo todo es temporal, incluyendo todo cuanto tienes, cosas terrenales que pasan y se van. Te llevas el cariño, el recuerdo, el amor sincero, la amistad honesta...**_

 _ **Reflexionemos un poco, en que gana quien escribe... en que gana quien lee y en que ganamos los que llevamos tanto sin sonreír, sin superar, sin trascender, sin hacer algo desinteresado por los demás.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	46. Abuelo Grandioso

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XLVI**

 **Abuelo grandioso**

Leonard salía corriendo vestido en camiseta, pants gris, tenis y un poco despeinado, casi corría para ver a los pequeños que le habían anunciado su llegada, ya era media tarde, pero el apenas despertaba de la madrugada tan agobiada que había pasado.

\- ¿Dónde están mis chicos?

\- ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo!

Los tres pequeños se le lanzaban a sus brazos, mientras Candy detenía su respiración. Albert que sintió su estremecimiento, le pasaba un brazo por la espalda, ajustándola con él. Al ver que sus ojos acumulaban lágrimas. Él se doblaba susurrándole preocupado,

\- ¿Te sientes mal, mi amor? Ella solo movía la cabeza negando la pregunta sin dejar de ver al doctor Leonard de rodillas abrazando a sus hijos. Este sintió su mirada y al aparecido acompañante y soltaba a los niños

\- ¿William? Me dijeron que te habían encontrado, hijo, ¡Dios! Estas igual. Tu tía… estará fascinada de verte. Los niños observaban que su abuelo conocía a Albert, este le daba la mano sin dejar de abrazar a Candy. Leonard la vio al rostro - Candy, ¿Qué sucede? Porque estás llorando. Estas emocionada, porque este hombre regresó. Ella se soltó del abrazo de Albert y se refugió en el pecho del doctor, que siempre la había apreciado como a una hija. - ¿No dormiste bien? - Ya sé, estás pensando... que ahora que vayamos por mi hija, te voy a querer menos a tus chicos. Peter ya me dio la noticia, que soy abuelo. Los pequeños _se miraban entre sí, por supuesto que era su abuelo, pero acaso el tío Peter tenía hijos en otro lado_. Susurraba Tony a sus hermanos

Albert veía a los pequeños como observaban inquietos, pues su madre escondía el rostro abrazada al abuelo. En el marco de la puerta del pasillo a las habitaciones, una mujer salía con el rostro humedecido,

\- ¡William! ¡Mi amor!

Albert levantó el rosto para encontrarse con ella, _una hermosa dama, si esa era su hermosa dama, la mujer que estuvo desde niño a su lado, la que vino a ver, la que estaba recién operada y ahora se recargaba en la pared, llamándolo_. De inmediato se fue hacia ella, cuando notaba que se deslizaba por la pared sin fuerzas.

\- ¡Tía Elroy!

Leonard y Candy giraron alarmados, dos hombres salieron del salón y otros tres entraban corriendo al ver a Albert elevando a su Tía en sus brazos, sentándola en su regazo, acariciándole el rostro. Ella le sonreía, ambos parecían enamorados mirándose uno al otro. Los niños no daban crédito a lo que veían. Archie cerraba el entre cejo y comentaba

\- Abuela, dijiste que yo era tu consentido. Stear reclamaba,

\- No es verdad, dijo que el mayor es el mejor. Tony los movió a los dos,

\- Tranquilos, su favorito soy yo, si no, que lo niegue. Decía el vivillo con un giño a su abuelita. Ella sonreía estiraba un poco la mano llamándolos para besarlos, mientras Albert permanecía con ella en sus brazos, se alcanzaba a ver el parche enorme en su pecho, había realizado un gran esfuerzo, para ir a su encuentro. Los pequeños se unían en besos, para Candy era una hermosa postal, los cuatro Andrew la rodeaban. _Para ella era increíble, pensaba que eran los últimos Andrew de la familia_. Candy emocionada y un poco preocupada, le pedía a Albert que la llevara a su habitación. Lachlan, Ian y Bruce, esperaban ordenes, acercándose para llevarla, pero Albert como siempre estiraba su palma y los detenía. Nadie quería moverse, estaban juntos de nuevo.

Daniel estaba incrédulo, al ver por fin de nuevo al padre de los niños, su hijita estaba abrazada a su pierna viendo a la abuela, recibir cariños de sus amigos. Edward que había llegado la tarde anterior, estaba ahí, sonriente ante la felicidad que ahora se daba por fin en la casa del doctor, tomaba un vaso con agua, observando a los pequeños peleando su lugar en las caricias de su abuela. Peter que salía al igual que el doctor, vestido con pantalón pijama y camiseta, sonreía al ver a Candy, como siempre coqueteándole y jugándola.

\- ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Dormiste bien mi amor? Tu cirugía fue excelente. Al decir palabras bonitas Albert quien se levantaba para llevarse a su Tía a la habitación, se regresaba con todo y la Tía en sus brazos para ver a Peter, quien abrazaba a Candy. Haciendo sonreír a su tía, con ese gesto. El agregaba,

\- Buenas tardes, doctor Liverman, en Lakewood se le extraña mucho, sobre todo las enfermeras del hospital. Candy hay que arreglar el vendaje de mi Tía. Peter giraba al escuchar la voz, al ver a Albert se le soltaba las quijadas.

\- ¿Albert? Candy con una sonrisa confirmaba,

\- Si, Albert ya regresó. Estaba en Lakewood y al parecer estuviste cerca de él.

Leonard tomaba las manos de los niños, siguiendo a Albert hacia la habitación de Elroy. Quien apenas la acomodaban, le volvían a colocar los parches que le monitoreaban y ella al sentir el tranquilizante se quedaba dormida con una sonrisa, porque había vuelto a ver a su William.

Los pequeños salían junto a su abuelo, hacia el centro de la casa. Candy y Albert tomados de la mano, salían de la habitación dejándola descansar. Por el pasillo de las habitaciones de la planta baja, en el salón George, esperaba firme en la puerta, con ropa casual. Al verlo, su rostro no denotaba ninguna emoción. Albert, se quedaba fijamente viéndolo, _recordando que era el quien siempre estaba a su lado, sus conversaciones, algunas cosas de su pasado y de las últimas que había soñado_.

Lachlan le daba un codazo a Ian, al ver que tampoco a él lo trataba como siempre, Bruce observaba detenidamente y en silencio. Candy se fue hasta él y agregaba,

\- Albert, no estabas aquí, pero… George, se casó con mi Tía Dorothy. Así como el doctor Leonard es el esposo de tu Tía Elroy. George estiraba la mano muy serio para saludarlo, pero Albert miraba la mano sin hacer nada. Pasaron segundos intensos de observarse, cuando Albert levanto los brazos y lo elevaba en un abrazo juguetón entre ambos,

\- ¡George! ¡se casó! El hombre que no creía en el matrimonio.

\- ¡William! Mi muchacho. En ese momento la voz de George se alcanzaba a notar quebrada, apenas audible. _Tratando de conservar la calma, al no ser reconocido por él al comienzo, pensaba que no lo recordaría_.

\- Perdóname, tuve amnesia por siete años, apenas estoy recordando mi vida. La boca de los tres jefes de guardias se quedaba suelta. _Ahora lo comprendían todo. El trato, su indiferencia, su forma de verlos, estaba reconociéndolos, no sabía si los identificaba o no_.

Los niños habían salido al centro de la casa, donde jugaban con sus amigos, ahí estaba Megan con su bebita y Evan, presentaba a su bella hermanita, a la que el doctor Peter, le decía caperucita. También estaba su Tía Dorothy junto a la Sra. Roberts con las dos pequeñas hija de George.

Cuando Leonard vio a Candy salir y recargarse en el marco de la puerta se separaba de los niños y regresaba junto a ella, quedándose a su lado mientras los pequeños le contaban detalles insólitos a Evan, ahí aprovechaban los jefes de guardias para enterase de todo. Los demás ponían atención como si les contaran una película que los niños habían visto. Peter tomaba una taza de café, Daniel abrazaba a su hijita Annie, sentado en un sillón escuchando a los niños y Edward, reía por como los tres pequeños se dividían la conversación complementándola.

\- Debiste ver Evan, salto desde lo alto y rescató a Archie. Decía emocionado Tony, Stear agregaba su parte, de las heridas y como Albert, aun lastimado los elevo a los tres para cursar el río de nuevo. Annie se metía la manita a su boca, su papá la abrazaba más al ver como la pequeña mostraba miedo por todo lo que contaban los niños. Después Archie contaba la boda del Tío Tom, quien era el mejor amigo de Albert y que los había tomado en cuenta como padrinos, por ser de la familia.

Cada que mencionaban detalles, los niños notaban como había cierta incertidumbre y asombro en los rostros de todos, como abrían los ojos los guardias y sus movimientos de las cejas, algo estaba pasando ahí, pero continuaban emocionados, para no perder la secuencia de todo lo que habían vivido. Stear haciendo gestos _que le llamaban la atención a Leonard, porque era cierto parecía imitarlo, hasta la sonrisa jactanciosa_ con la que el pequeño agregaba

\- Les ganamos y ya nos íbamos cuando llegaron, te echamos de menos Evan, tu Papá no te llevó. Archie con una sonrisita burlona, para causar efecto sorpresa, les decía,

\- Y tenemos en casa una princesa, aunque no es tan bella como tu hermanita, es la hija adoptiva de los White. Ya la conocerás, eligió a Anthony como su favorito, y no peleo ningún lugar, se burlaba jugando. Levantando sus manos, cerraba sus ojos y estiraba el cuello, pareciéndose más a su Tía abuela Elroy. Poco a poco, todos escuchaban las versiones de los niños. Leonard al ver que Stear se acercaba a él, le veía la marca en el cuello, Stear le decía que esperara que ahorita le contaba eso, el pequeño ajusto sus lentes, haciendo un tono medio suspenso e intervino ante sus hermanitos comentando

\- Lo más feo que nos pasó, fue ayer, cuando ese hombre de apellido Andrew, me tomo del cuello y me subió hasta arriba. Los adultos se inquietaron al escuchar su propio apellido, Lachlan apenas se enteraba de eso, Ian estaba asombrado cuando intervino Archie,

\- No se asusten, cuando tenía a Tony tomado de sus cabellos, saque las inyecciones de maternidad, esas que solo el tío Peter usa, la más grande y se le clave tras la rodilla, hasta que se quebró y me quede con la inyección en la mano, con el dolor que le dio, aventó a mis hermanos, pero el muy ladrón se llevó el dije de Stear.

La cara de espanto de Leonard al terminar de escuchar cómo se habían defendido en el ataque del hospital. Molesto golpeo la pared, - ¿Cómo paso eso? ¿Dónde estaba ustedes? Miraba a los guardias, Bruce serio respondió

\- Se salieron sin avisar a nadie. Albert levanto su palma y agregó

\- Estaban conmigo, era un hombre que se hizo pasar por Andrew para ver a mi Tía. - Stear, ese hombre no era un Andrew, era un farsante, un Andrew no se comporta jamás así. Tony agregaba orgulloso,

\- Pero los White somos mejores, ¿Verdad? Albert giró para ver a Candy y ella agregaba,

\- Es que, no es su apellido White, de hecho, tampoco es mi apellido. White es el segundo nombre que me puso la madre María, en el hogar de Pony, cuando me rescató la Sra. Roberts.

Dorothy que estaba sentada atrás con la señora Roberts, cerca del comedor principal, se levantó como hipnotizada mirando a Candy.

\- ¿Cómo que Marianne te rescató? ¿Mi hermana te adoptó, en el hogar de Pony?

Leonard, incrédulo con lo que escuchó de Candy, tomo a Stear, le levantó la sudadera para ver su espalda, _era la marca de nacimiento de los Mc Crone. Candy era su hija, ella era su hija_. Giro a verla, a ella le temblaban los labios

\- ¡Candy!

\- Las pruebas dieron positivo. Candy bajaba el rostro llorando, Albert la abrazaba mimoso, tratando de calmarla. Leonard bajo con cuidado a Stear de sus brazos. Archie preguntaba

\- Que tiene que ver la marca de mi hermano, nació con ella. Leonard le sacudió el cabello, se arrodilló y abrazo a los dos, al ver que los tenía cerca. Anthony se fue con su mamá

\- Ya no llores, prometo no volver a alejarnos de ti, ni salir sin los amigos de él, para que nos acompañen. Albert sin soltarla con su brazo, le dio oportunidad de que tomara a Tony, ella lo pegó a su cuerpo y se doblaba para besar su cabecita.

Peter miraba a Candy, pensaba a toda velocidad, Edward y Daniel coincidían en sus gestos, notando que Candy fue una niña adoptada y que no era su apellido, pero con la frase que decía, aceptaba que era la niña que buscaba el doctor Leonard. Megan que observaba en silencio con su hijita dormida, no comprendía _esperaba saber qué es lo que tenía llorando a la madre de los pequeños_.

Albert se separaba de Candy, tomo a Tony y lo elevaba en sus brazos, al ver que Leonard se acercaba con gestos mimosos. Ella levantaba el rostro apretando una sonrisa, mientras él la abrazaba doblándose para besar sus cabellos, ella con una sonrisa tratando de dejar de llorar por la emoción que la invadía agregaba

\- Dijo que todos los Mc Crone eran doctores. El soltaba una carcajada, con movimientos que no decían si lloraba o reía, porque eran sentimientos encontrados en ese instante. Pero era cierto, _no sabían a que se debía, pero todos los miembros que nacían en los Mc Crone, que por cierto fueron muy pocos, siempre por una razón o por otra, se dedicaban a la medicina._ Leonard, estrechaba a Candy y desde su altura veía a George, a quien le confirmaba,

\- Es mi pequeña Mc Crone, es ella, George. Todo el tiempo la tuve conmigo, era mi propia hija, mi pupila, era mi hija.

Dorothy no podía creer todo lo que se enteraba, su sobrina ya le había avisado que era adoptada, aceptaron que siempre serían familia, pero coincidir con la bebita perdida del doctor, que su sobrino fuera el mismo sobrino de la señora Elroy y que por seguridad, no se podía hablar de él con los niños, ya que nadie mencionaba su nombre.

Leonard tomaba un pañuelo limpiando el rostro de Candy, sonriéndole le decía, - Candy, mi pequeña, eres Marie Mc Crone, tu nombre… es el de mi esposa, así te llamaríamos como su madre y como ella. Albert al escuchar la última frase, _confirmaba que por fin ya se lo había dicho, cuando podría decirles a sus hijos, que él era su verdadero padre._ Leonard continuaba hablando con Candy

\- sabes, Brithany me comentó que Alister tiene la marca de nacimiento de los Mc Crone, nunca imagine que… se reía y observaba como los niños conversaban con Evan y Annie.

Bruce confirmaba a George lo sucedido, Ian y Lachlan mostraban seriedad ante lo que comentaban, sin darse cuenta Albert se encontraba tras ellos, solo George era quien lo veía, Bruce era quien hablaba,

\- No sale directamente, se cuidó mucho, salió cubierto, por el hombre que lo ayudó a caminar, pero fue Dimitri Hampton, traía el mismo disfraz con el que aparecía en el video dormido. En cuanto lo tengamos cerca sabremos que es él. Bruce se acercaba a Tony, le quitaba el dije y después a Archie, explicándoles que los revisarían para encontrar el de Stear, se los mostraba a Ian y a Lachlan. Albert los observaba minuciosamente, mientras Bruce con la navaja, abría el cuadro y los dos hombres hacían media sonrisa, eran los localizadores de los niños, dentro de cada cuadro, ahora que si la pieza estaba en poder de Dimitri, sabrían dónde encontrarlo con el localizador. Lachlan agregaba,

\- Recoge los otros dos, pueden revertir el sistema y encontrar a los nuestros. Bruce giraba y Albert se lo entregaba, con anticipación agregaba, el de Candy está en su bolso. Con ese simple hecho, se sorprendía al tenerlo tan cerca y que por fin le dirigiera la palabra.

El mayor de los guardias Lachlan, se acercaba a Albert, _este intuía que le preguntaría porque se fue con los niños sin guardias, pero la sorpresa se la llevo cuando este le comento_ ,

\- En serio, señor ¿Se olvidó de mí? Albert fijó su vista, lo recordaba, pero él se separaba todo el tiempo de sus guardias, _Lachlan le decía que no debía irse solo, que los problemas con Elizabeth Legan podían empeorar, esa mujer estaba encaprichada_ …

\- Lachlan, tuviste razón, estaba encaprichada esa mujer… ¿aún sigue siendo un problema?

\- Pidió un perdón público, se regeneró psicológicamente, tuvimos que decir que usted se encuentra protegido por nosotros, que ha estado en un proyecto importante todo este tiempo, se han dado muchos rumores, pero… nunca dejamos de buscarlo.

\- Me alegra, después de todo, mi vida no se perdió por completo todos estos años. Albert giro a ver a los niños, vio a Candy que conversaba con Megan la esposa de Bruce y suspiraba. Lachlan con simulada sonrisa agregaba,

\- Fue ella quien lo traía tan feliz, cuando estuvo en Escocia, antes de su accidente. Albert asintió, se fue con Candy y la abrazo por su espalda.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por todo su apoyo, es muy emocionante tener quien te anime a continuar, por petición de mi querida Maryluz, pues el reto de solo hacer uno a la vez, no muchos fics distintos, terminando este reto, que es muy largo, volvemos a las andadas ;)**_

 _ **No les dejo mensaje extra, porque así subiré pronto otro capítulo más...**_

 ** _Un sincero abrazo a la Distancia,_**

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	47. Flores para mi Amada

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XLVII**

 **Flores para mi amada**

En Lakewood

Los Mc Millán disfrutaban de sus días libres, los jóvenes solteros ya pronto regresarían a trabajar, Richard el mayor, al que todos respetaban los observaba en silencio, cuando de pronto les invitó a tomar algo en el bar del pueblo. Las motos y camionetas salían de la casa, dejando al señor Stevens muy acompañado, sentado en el frente con los niños y las mujeres quienes disfrutaban de esas largas vacaciones que por fin se habían dado.

Richard después de escoger una mesa al fondo del bar, comentaba,

\- Tengo algo que decirles, necesito que pidan permiso, no van regresar a sus obligaciones, voy a requerir de los Mc Millán y… no será fácil. El piloto joven levantaba las cejas, de inmediato rebatía

\- No hemos iniciado con la cerveza, ¿Qué te pasa? Salieron ustedes dos (refiriéndose a Robert y Richard) y regresaron muy serios, no has dejado de leer esas carpetas de informes, ni siquiera nos has dicho que está pasando.

\- Alguien denunció hace varios años asesinatos que agraviaron a la familia, nosotros siempre pensamos que papá había sufrido un accidente, ustedes estaban más chicos, no recuerdan todo, pero… yo sí. Robert también recuerda parte de lo que sucedió y ahora, nuestro pasado está volviendo de nuevo. Hubo un tiempo que Papá pensó que, mi Tío abuelo Richard, había matado a su madre, a nuestra abuela Rosana, hoy en el informe que tenemos, se nos ha dado una investigación inesperada, mi abuelo desapareció en la mansión de Escocia, la abuela alcanzó a huir, mi padre la rescató a tiempo, pero después, todo fue peor, mamá murió, papá desapareció y nos enteramos que fue un accidente. Tía Morgan, la hermana de mamá nos cuidó durante mucho tiempo, por eso todos pertenecemos a la milicia, para sobre vivir. Antes de morir mi Tía dijo, que Papá le había pedido que nos ocultara, que el tío abuelo, no era culpable. Lo extraño es que, se supone que estaba muerto, como es que se lo dijo a nuestra Tía.

Hace unos días, nos enteramos que, el tío abuelo Richard murió solo, en un asilo, dejo una carta para nosotros, dijo que William Andrew, había descubierto la verdad, que ahora nosotros teníamos que recuperar todo lo que era de Papá. El tío abuelo jamás tuvo hijos, siempre considero a nuestro Padre, su propio hijo. - Esta es la carta del Tío abuelo, vendió la mansión de Lakewood a cambio de que William Andrew, descubriera quien mató a su hermano, nuestro abuelo Robert Mc Millán. Logan comentaba como extra que el también recordaba algo de su niñez,

\- Recuerdo que Papá me aventó hacia las ramas, saco el arma y disparó, dijo que no saliera, yo traía el arco que me había regalado en la Navidad, un hombre joven, grito a los demás - Vayan por él. Todos siguieron a Papá, yo, saque una flecha y desde los arbustos, le trataba de dar al estómago, como decía mi abuelo, al centro. La flecha se desvío y él me alcanzó a ver, pero le di en el vientre, después gritaba que fueran por mí. Papá se distrajo, se regresó por mi culpa y corrimos los dos hasta el río. Robert agregaba,

\- Logan dejo de disparar varios años el arco, dijo que era un regalo muy costoso, se lo dio a Rosana y ella pensaba que era de santa. Richard serio volvía tomar el tema

\- El abuelo Robert fue asesinado en Escocia, en la tierra donde nació Papá, Dufftown, allá están los bienes más importantes de él, la destilería de Whisky de los Mc Millán, nunca se vendió como se pensaba. Ahora que atraparon a los hombres de Hampton, salieron más cosas, dicen que el abuelo Robert desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Si Papá se hubiera enterado de esto ¿Qué haría?

Como si todos supieran de que se trataba, y anticipaban la respuesta, los muchachos tomaron la carpeta y leían todo, había demasiada información, ahora cualquiera de ellos corría riesgos, ya que eran los herederos del Tío Abuelo Richard Mc Millán. Logan con una sonrisa agregó

\- Tal vez por eso nuestro cuñado no nos decía nada de su secretito bien guardado, sabía que necesitaríamos a William Andrew. Uno de los solteros, el más alto y joven de ellos preguntaba,

\- ¿El desaparecido millonario? Robert con los ojos entrecerrados confirmó

\- Es el padrino de bodas de Rosana y Tom. Como si fuera algo increíble, los tres jóvenes Mc Millán se vieron unos a otros y sin pensarlo más, aceptaban pedir su baja temporal. Si algo había entre los Mc Millán era unidad familiar, Logan tomaba datos y dividía actividades para proteger a la familia, en cuanto regresará Tom, él también se uniría a ellos, ahora era un Mc Millán honorario.

En Europa, se anunciaba la explosión de un yate del famoso hombre de negocios Robert Legan, noticias que aseguraban su muerte, al saber que ahí viajaba el empresario.

En Chicago,

Camino de regreso al departamento, dentro de la camioneta, los niños solicitaban material para el día siguiente, Albert tenía que ir como el súper Papá que habían contratado, así que tenían que comprarle ropa deportiva,

\- Mami, Evan nos dijo que la semana pasada que no estuvimos, todos los padres se reunieron y formaron equipos, como el profesor Bruce no estaba, Evan quedo fuera junto con nosotros, tenemos que formar equipo mañana temprano, porque Archie se inscribió con Papá al partido de básquet bol.

\- Quisiera ayudarles, pero mi compañera Brithany, se encuentra un poco delicada, ella me cubrió durante mi ausencia, no puedo dejar el hospital así como así. Albert se notaba disgustado, _sobre todo después de lo que acababan de pasar_.

\- Candy, primero están ellos, siempre lo has dicho. Albert se angustiaba, _no la quería en el hospital de nuevo_.

\- ¡Ah no! A mí no me pongan como la mala, estaré en la feria de Ciencias, mañana no voy a jugar básquet bol, en eso estarás muy bien con ellos, llegaré en cuanto termine mi turno y alcanzare a verlos ganar, ¿o piensan perder?

Archie sonreía efusivamente y abrazo a su mami diciendo, - Así me gusta mami, que nos tengas confianza, estaremos hasta el final, con tal de verte, prometo no dejarme ganar, haremos que estés muy orgullosa de nosotros.

\- Ya estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. Stear agregaba,

\- Mami y como nos van a decir ahora, cuando sepan que no somos los White. Candy abrió sus ojos molesta, respondiendo firme,

\- Hijo, nosotros seguiremos siendo los White,al igual que Albert, escuchen muy claro, nadie debe saberlo hasta que venga su padre, él nos protegerá a todos, mientras eso pasa, sin decir tu apellido, un hombre malo te tomo del cuello, le estiro el cabello a Tony, imagina que pensará tu Papi cuando venga y te encuentre con esa marca, que no pudimos estar bien mientras vuelve.

\- Lo siento Mami, yo… quería saber cuál es mi apellido.

\- Sabes, no es el apellido lo que importa, es quien deseamos ser y demostrar de que estamos hechos. Estoy orgullosa, Albert también lo está, imaginen cuando podamos estar unidos como familia, sin el temor de esa gente que hace daño. Tony preguntaba,

\- Y quienes son los hijos del Tío Peter, esos nietos que le dio como noticia al abuelo. Candy se reía y resolvía,

\- Lo ven, confunden las palabras, era una noticia, no hijos de Peter, él no tiene hijos aun. En todo caso, no les gustaría seguir siendo ¿Los White? Yo lo he sido por toda mi vida, hasta que me enteré que no es mi apellido. Tony aseguraba.

\- Pues si el abuelo se apellida Mc Crone y la Tía de Albert que es nuestra abuela se apellida Andrew, y él es familia de Papá, podemos saber nuestro apellido. Candy lo abrazo confirmándole,

\- Te voy a mostrar tu identificación y la mía, si mencionas a tus abuelos, mencionarás a tu Padre y él no podrá cuidarnos en la escuela, así que no iremos a la feria de Ciencias, nos quedaremos en el departamento a esperar a Papá. Candy sacaba su identificación y se la mostraba - Soy White, hasta que tenga otra identificación, continuaré así, esperando a tu Papá. Stear limpiaba sus lentes y agregaba

\- Sabes, siempre pensé que mi Papá era astronauta, que volvería cuando aterrizara su nave del espacio y que por eso no estaba con nosotros, ahora después de ver que todos conocen a Albert en la casa del abuelo, me hubiera gustado decirles que mi Papá, ya había vuelto. Albert lo abrazo trayéndolo a sus piernas, comentando,

\- ¿Y entonces que es tu Papá? Si no es astronauta. Tony lo veía al no responder Stear, él continuaba

\- Yo pensaba que era como el Papá de Evan, alguien muy importante, así como la nueva familia del Tío Tom, con trajes y armas especiales, que atrapará a los malos y por eso nos escondíamos, para que no le afectáramos en su trabajo, que se encuentra en el otro lado del mundo. Archie vio a los dos, un poco disgustado agregaba,

\- Porque siempre me aseguraron que sabían a que se dedicaba Papá, me dijeron que eso era verdad, pero saben, entré a su guardarropa, quite parte de la rejilla del clima, mi Papa mide el doble que yo, acepte jugar básquet porque tenía un balón en la caja junto a sus tenis, son enormes, yo voy a ser como él, no me importa si no es astronauta, ni militar, es más no me importa lo que sea, mientras sea mi Papá. Candy lo abrazaba enternecida y agregaba,

\- Archie, le puedes prestar esa ropa a Albert, así puede usar tenis, tal vez le queden grandes, porque son de tu padre y mide más de dos metros, es el doble de tu tamaño. El con una sonrisa juguetona le respondía,

\- Ya lo habíamos decidido mis hermanos y yo, que toda esa ropa, la puede usar, al final, es de nuestra familia. Él es un… White. Tony comentaba,

\- Sabes mami, siempre me dice Stear que me parecía a ti, que Archie se parece a la abuela y que lo más probable es que él se pareciera a Papá, pero cuando fuimos a cortarle el cabello a Albert, supe que no salí a ti, sino a mi Tío. Me siento muy orgulloso, porque cuando sea grande, me puedo parecer a él. Candy le acariciaba el rostro y les pedía,

\- Pase lo que pase, no mencionen ningún apellido de la familia, solo somos los White, y lo seremos, hasta… que Albert recupere la memoria. Los tres giraron sus rostros a verlo y el con una hermosa sonrisa les aclaraba,

\- ¡Recordé a mi Tía Elroy! Felices se lanzaron encima de él. Cuando ya se detenía la camioneta en el sótano del edificio, bajaban sin muestra de pena alguna, contentos porque Albert pronto los llevaría con su Papá. Al entrar, todo el lugar de la recepción estaba lleno de flores, de muchos tipos y de distintos colores, con tarjetas en cada ramo. Nadie decía nada, pensando que eran de alguien del edificio, pero Bob, el portero, salía corriendo de tras del mostrador y los alcanzaba al verlos por la cámara de vigilancia.

\- ¡Doctora White! ¡Doctora White! - Le llegaron todas estas flores, son suyas. Las cajas de chocolates de la mesa, también.

Candy giro a ver a Albert, quien apretaba las quijadas. Ian que venía con ellos, marcaba por su celular y confirmaba, - Tenemos problemas.

Candy tomo una de las tarjetas al azar, Albert estaba a su espalda y observaba lo que leía "Sé mía, Terrance Grandchester". Bob el portero amablemente con su sonrisa les comentaba a los pequeños,

\- Parece que los quieren mucho, trajeron tres cajas iguales de cada sabor. Supongo que es una para cada uno de ustedes eh. Tony tomaba una de las cajas, levantaba la tarjeta que decía "Para endulzar la sonrisa de los pequeños, Terrance Grandchester" La cara de los tres giraba a ver a Albert, con el rostro serio confirmando que ya pronto cobrarían lo que les debían. Albert como si esperara que lo vieran, coincidían con ese gesto tan característico de los cuatro su ceja levantada agresivamente y la otra indicando su molestia evidente. Ian, hacía movimientos a los otros vehículos, todos bajaban a su señal y agregaba,

\- Suban a ver si no hay más en el trayecto al pent-house. Mencionaba preocupado Ian, al ver que la recepción estaba completamente llena,

\- Sí, señor.

Candy tratando de bajar el enfado de sus chicos, incluyendo a Albert sonrió con ternura, diciendo,

\- Nunca había recibido tantas flores en toda mi vida. Con eso, Albert le clavaba la mirada intensa, a los que los pequeños, la imitaban de la misma manera. Después bajaban los hombres y confirmaban,

\- Trayecto despejado señor. Esa frase hacia que Albert apretara el puño con intensidad, pensando que todo el trayecto tenía flores y ellos lo habían despejado; pero la misma frase hacía que Candy apretara los labios, pensando _que debió avisarle a Albert que Terry fue el que investigo que no es casada, por eso la pretendía, además que gracias a él ella se enteró que su apellido no era tal. Pero no podía decirlo frente a los niños_. Albert se colocaba en una rodilla junto a ellos y comentaba,

\- Mañana arreglaremos esto en el colegio, ustedes no se preocupen, no deben demostrar molestia, el señor ese, tiene que saber que no soy un fantasma, ¿Verdad?

Al decirles eso a los pequeños, lo abrazaron. Bob intentaba subir las cosas a su departamento, pero Ian se llevaba todo en las camionetas dejando a los hombres custodiando el edificio y dándole un informe detallado a los otros grupos de guardias.

\- Las tarjetas eran directas, bastante insinuantes y definitivamente pecaminosas. La doctora nos regaló a todos chocolates, pero lo mejor será hacerles un estudio para analizarlos antes. Yo no quiero ninguno. Me huele a soborno y los hijos del jefe, no cayeron en la bromita esta.

El equipo de Lachlan, seguía el identificador de Stear y su código, llegando hasta la casa de Sara Legan, desde ahí, hacían guardias y llamaban al FBI, estaban seguros que Dimitri estaba dentro, requerían una orden para poder atraparlo y ahora se mantenían a distancia, en espera de no ser descubiertos y vigilar los movimientos que realizaban.

Por el radio el jefe escuchaba las novedades de Ian, donde los radios de sus hombres también lo oían, así se notaba cierta molestia, Lachlan confirmaba,

-Ian de ese asunto te harás cargo, Bruce no podrá debido a que irá junto con su equipo, para introducirse en el colegio, al final son padres y podrán estar cuidando de los tres menores, tu equipo estará a cargo de la doctora y del águila. Así podrás hacerte cargo de nuevos ingresos de tarjetitas pecaminosas, para interceptarlas con anticipación, no quiero una sola más.

\- Enterado. Me comentó Alec, que la doctora aparece investigada y soltera, así como un rumor de los guardias del susodicho, sobre un experimento de clonación que le salió mal a la doctora. Bruce aclaraba la versión,

\- Una enfermera del hospital santa Juana, informó de manera morbosa que los hijos del jefe fueron un experimento que hizo sola la doctora White, sin embargo otra enfermera llamada Joanna, denunció ante la administración, que los niños eran hijos del Dr. Mc Crone, eso nos informaron los que resguardaban a la señorita Elroy, antes de que contrajera matrimonio con el doctor, como verás, son puras especulaciones, el jefe estaba en Escocia, cuando la doctora se enteró que estaba embarazada. Si fuese un experimento de ella, no serían iguales al águila. Lachlan interrumpía el sonido, lanzando una clave de aviso de movimiento en la mansión Legan, varios de sus hombres seguían al auto, dejando a los demás en custodia.

* * *

 _ **Gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias... por todos los comentarios motivantes, colmados de emoción que dicen que este fic, nos esta dando gustos inesperados, de verdad estoy muy agradecida con estos y todos los comentarios recibidos a través del grupo de Historias de Albert y Candy, ahora como dice una de las amigas, se esta volviendo interactivo este fic, no solo porque me relaciona más con quienes leen, sino porque su emoción es transmitida a través de sus palabras.**_

 _ **La ternura de la gente, la transmitimos a cuenta gotas, mientras el odio y el rencor sale como un borbollón, no es extraño que sea más fácil odiar que perdonar, ni que sea más difícil amar cuando ya lo has dado todo y no quieres correr el riesgo, los golpes de la vida, suelen quedarse en nuestro inconsciente, mientras que los besos y abrazos solo lo dejamos como un presente, ya no damos besos como antes, que hasta para saludar, ahora te cuidas que no te vayas a contagiar, ya no abrazamos a los demás con una sonrisa, primero investigamos y le damos prisa, ya no confiamos en las personas, ahora creamos barreras altas y fuertes custodiadas de verdaderas tragedias, con avisos noticiarios y publicidad espantosa. Sencillamente, la ternura solo es para los bebes, con un poco de gel desinfectante antes, con un beso aventado al aire y con una sonrisa escondida, para que al menos el pequeño sea quien verdaderamente te sonría.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	48. Jugando con Papá

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XLVIII**

 **Jugando con Papá**

Al entrar al departamento, Ian se despedía asegurándose que los tiempos serían temprano y que Bruce sería quien le doblaría el turno. Candy entraba y en el primer cesto de basura dejaba caer todas las tarjetas que con pena, había retirado de los arreglos. Albert la veía hacerlo, de inmediato buscaba como lograr habla con ella.

\- Vamos chicos, que mañana es el día, pondré el cronometro en cinco. Inicia el baño, traeré sus pijamas, veré quien es el más rápido, " go go go" los tres corrían pensando que ellos entrenarían a Albert y ahora los estaba entrenando él. Apurados se bañaron, se lavaron sus dientes, se colocaban la ropa y entraban a la cama, esperando el anuncio del tiempo. Candy reía gustosa, _porque la cena fue en casa de su ahora Padre, y ellos ya estaban muy ansiosos por regresar a clases, sabía que se les elevaba la adrenalina al sentir la competencia, eso, lo habían heredado de ella, pero tal vez, Albert era así también de niño._ \- Candy, los niños te llaman.

\- Voy. Candy les daba su beso y les susurraba una canción, el movía el reloj como tomando el tiempo, ellos al notarlo cerraban de inmediato los ojos, pues los estaban midiendo. Fue tan acelerado que ella sintió que también la presionaban, así salía de la habitación apagando la luz. Ella le preguntaba, - ¿Te darás un baño?

\- Si. Él le sonrió, la abrazaba estrechándola a su cuerpo y le dijo al oído, pero solo si lo hacemos juntos. Candy le acariciaba el rostro, pasando su mano hasta su cuello para bajarlo a su altura, después le daba un mordisco en la punta de su barbilla. Albert se alteraba para tomarla en sus brazos, ya sin más entraban al baño, donde no se escuchaban ni una sola palabra, con sonrisas coquetas de ambos saliendo en toallas, para ir a la habitación. El susurraba cerca de su oído, con un tono más ronco de lo normal,

\- Como te había ansiado este día. Ella le lanzaba una mirada retadora y con el tono de voz bajo caminando hacia la habitación le preguntaba,

\- ¿Solo este día? El le sonreía atrapándola,

\- Tienes razón, te he ansiado durante los siete años de manera continua. Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- No se perdió Albert, nada se perdió, todos estos años, mi corazón sentía que estabas bien, ahora solo lo estamos comprobando, sabes, nunca te había sentido inseguro, desconfiado y con esas sensación de temor. Él le quitó la toalla, la ajusto de nuevo y comenzaba a besarla susurrándole,

\- Lo siento, te di el diario de esas reacciones que tengo, por alguna razón, siento directamente lo que sienten los niños. Candy se separaba suavemente para verle a los ojos, los cuales ya se obscurecían ante el deseo que ambos estaban deseando. Ella lo beso apasionadamente, dejo de pensar y se concentraba en él.

La noche fue mágica, ella se entregaba con suma ternura, él técnicamente había realizado todo para tenerla en sus brazos, _eso del cronometro, era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido después de ver la complejidad y competitividad de sus hijos, en serio, había que entrenar duro, pero el premio de la noche, era el mejor que podían brindarle_.

\- ¿Candy? Ella musitó en respuesta, - Te amo tanto y te lo demostraré el resto de mi vida. Ella movía agotada su cabeza acariciándolo con su rostro pegado a su pecho, suspirando entre las sabanas trituradas por el movimiento que ambos habían provocado ocultando muy poco de sus pieles desnudas.

La música se encendió y él sonriente colocaba el café dentro del filtro, giraba realizando varias cosas en la cocina esperando verlos, verificaba el maletín deportivo, la pelota y tenis. Ya en un traje deportivo blanco con algunas vistas, loción y recién afeitado. De pronto ella… _por fin ella salía,_ como si supieran el color, vestía una falda color hueso y una blusa beige y su bléiser a juego.

\- Buenos días, le daba un tierno beso en los labios antes de que salieran sus chicos. El de inmediato le ofrecía,

\- ¿Café? Ella sonriéndole ponía su taza en espera. Al fondo del pasillo se escuchaba,

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Es muy tarde, teníamos que salir antes, hay que despertar a Albert. - Se dice Papá, si te equivocas de nuevo, le diremos que estas molesto con él. - No estoy molestó, tenemos que despertarlo. Salían del pasillo y al ver hacia la cocina, los tres suspiraba sonriendo, no por verlo a él, sino a ella, quien les hacía una hermosa sonrisa moviendo la caja de cereal, para saber si lo deseaban de desayuno. Como parte de su aceptación, solo asentían sentándose frente a su plato.

\- Buenos días, mami ¿Dormiste bien? Preguntaba Stear.

\- Si mi cielo, ¿Y ustedes? Los tres suspiraban y movían sus cabecitas asintiendo. Tony agregaba

\- ¿Dormiste bien Papá? Albert veía como lo observaban y les respondió

\- Muy bien, ya recogí la almohada y las cobijas del sillón, me levante muy temprano e hice algo de calentamiento. Ya están listos mis amigos, los estábamos esperando.

Ellos se apuraban, para salir. Sus mochilas, sus maletines deportivos tan distintos, por los deportes que ellos jugaban, pero ahora buscarían apoyar a Archie, quien estaba inscrito y no tenía equipo.

Candy se fue en una camioneta separada, mientras ellos se iban en otra. El colegio los esperaba. Al llegar, la seguridad del colegio era mayor. Bruce, tomaba a su hijo en la fila y al ver a sus compañeros llegar con Albert, levantaba la mano para llamarlos.

\- Deben ser un padre y un hijo. Jugaran cinco niños y cinco padres. Ya todos están en el equipo. Tony comentó

\- No lo creo. Nadie quiere a Tsubasa, mira esta solo con su abuelo. - ¿Tsubasa? ¿Estás en algún equipo?

\- No. Mi padre no ha llegado y… me dejaron fuera.

El niño le explicaba a su abuelo en japonés sobre lo que le preguntaban, el hombre con traje deportivo se paraba muy formal, realizando su saludo formal, Albert imitó el saludo al escuchar el idioma lo entendía perfectamente y se veía hablándolo así en su idioma, le solicitaba al hombre, que su hijo jugara con los suyos. El buen señor emocionado al escuchar su idioma le respondía que, el padre de su nieto no tardaba en llegar, que lo tomaran en cuenta, agregando que el director le negó jugar por no tener equipo, pero el junto a su nieto estuvieron desde la semana anterior y nadie lo aceptaba. Albert se disculpaba por no haber llegado antes, agradecía que el pequeño no fuera aceptado, para que formara equipo con sus hijos que ya estaban ahí, movía una mano, Bruce se llevaba la tarjeta de Tsubasa y la de su padre ausente.

\- Señor, no nos dejaran, necesitamos dos padres para los niños. Alec está registrado con Alison su hija. Calem no se encuentra registrado como Padre, solo como profesor. Giraba y vio a Daniel con Annie en sus brazos. Este le hizo una seña y lo llamaba.

\- Daniel ¿en que estas inscrito?

\- Vine a ver a tus hijos, mi niña no me inscribió en deporte solo en cultural.

\- Pues dame tu tarjeta, ahora ya tienes deporte, toma Bruce, buscaremos otro papá. Daniel agregaba,

\- Pato también vino, trajo un accesorio para Stear. Pato llegaba con su hijita de la mano y saludaba a Albert,

\- Bienvenido a casa Albert, ya me pusieron al tanto de tu situación, supongo que jugaras con Archie. Asentía preocupado por quedar fuera, y dejar a sus hijos sin participación,

\- Patricio, ¿Podrías jugar por Stear? Necesito un padre extra.

\- Por supuesto, no traje ropa para el juego, solo el pants.

\- Eso lo arreglaremos después. Ahora dame tu tarjeta, Stear dásela a Bruce, vamos a jugar todos.

El abuelo de Tsubasa, se paraba firme, su hijo no llegaba pero el hacía la presencia tomando los hombros de su nieto. El registro de cinco se completaba con el hombre mayor. Archie llegaba con la caja de camisetas sobrantes que le habían facilitado.

\- Nos dejaron las más feas. Tsubasa tomaba una y comentaba,

\- Mi Papá mando unas nuevas, el piensa que aquí en el colegio se pelean por estar conmigo. Así que está muy agradecido, nos trajo estos uniformes. Hacen juego con el de Padres. Tony se acercaba a ver la mochila de Tsubasa, sacaban los paquetes en bolsa trasparente, talla diez para niños y extra largo para los padres.

\- Mira Papá, Tsubasa viene preparado para el equipo completo. El pequeño japonés comentaba,

\- A mi abuelo le dijeron que si no estábamos uniformados, no podíamos iniciar. Papá mando comprar seis de cada uno, por si nos daban oportunidad de tener un extra. Pero apenas y completamos los cinco. Alec con una sonrisa comentaba,

\- Mi hija fue aceptada como extra. Alison una pequeña de grados más avanzados, de talla pequeña, hermosa y rubia. Alec que no había estado en la semana anterior, metía su tarjeta con Bruce incluyendo a la niña.

Albert veía que todos los uniformes eran azules celestes, un color que no iba con la escuela, el abuelo de Tsubasa le explicaba que vio a todos escogiendo los colores y se repetían algunos, el compro en la tienda deportiva los únicos diferentes y completos. Albert le agradecía el detalle, después todos se repartían para irse a los vestidores.

Las reglas de los partidos eran simples, medio tiempo jugarían los niños y el otro medio tiempo los padres. La mayoría del colegio de clase alta, así que se presentaban con trajes originales de equipos norteamericanos importantes en el básquet bol. Los uniformes de Tsubasa eran de marca muy cara, pero sin logotipo de algún equipo nacional. Bruce llegaba informando,

\- Señor, estamos en el bloque tres, ya comenzaron a jugar, lo mejor será cambiarnos.

\- Si, Bruce. Vamos a los vestidores, me preocupa la niña, debe buscar el de mujeres y no vino su madre.

\- Alec se hará cargo, solo no se separe de los niños, no nos dejaron entrar a todos. Nuestros compañeros se quedaron afuera, al parecer muchos traen equipo de guardaespaldas, incluyendo su amigo Mackenzie.

\- ¿Mi amigo?

\- Su hijo juega básquet, le toco en el bloque uno. Señor, en este colegio están la mayoría de sus socios y sus hijos, ya los tenemos vistos y reconocidos. Es bueno para sus niños que se relacionen con ellos, solo que como usan el apellido White, pues nunca los apreciaron, algunos les tienen miedo, por culpa de los maestros.

\- ¿Les tienen miedo a mis hijos, Bruce?

\- Sus hijos saben mucho, son más avanzados y su madre les fomenta que sean muy autosuficientes, a su edad son muy tranquilos, ellos no, son proactivos, dicen lo que piensan y hasta han suplantado a una maestra del primer grado. Stear ya maneja matemáticas más avanzadas y Tony es igual. Archie no lo hace ante los demás, pero siempre está detrás de sus hermanos, es más discreto, sabe pero finge para no llamar la atención. Evan, mi hijo no es aceptado al igual que Tsubasa, sus acentos no son muy apreciados. El joven descendiente de los Suzuki, es alumno de intercambio, y algunos aquí no saben que su padre es de alto nivel.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque aquí, yo era profesor, no tengo el nivel de los socios, así que los padres notaban a Evan y Tsubasa es recién llegado, aún no saben nada de su familia.

\- Comprendo. Pero, Evan es el mejor amigo de mis hijos. Bruce sonrió y agregó

\- Y ahora también son parientes de mi esposa. Albert pasaba su mano tras la espalda de Bruce, dejándose guiar por los chicos al vestidor. Por fin llegaba el padre de Tsubasa, se presentaba un hombre bastante alto, con ojos rasgados, saludando a su padre. Él lo traía con Albert, explicándole que hablaba japonés.

\- Hikaru Suzuki.

\- llámame solo Albert. Un placer conocerlo. Es necesario cambiarse, gracias por los uniformes.

\- Fue idea de mi padre. Gracias por incluir a mi hijo, mi Padre me explicaba que no alcanzó equipo, no lo comprendo, juega muy bien básquet. Archie que lo escuchaba, le explicaba

\- El profesor no nos ha dejado demostrarle como jugamos. Mis hermanos practican con nosotros, siempre estamos en la banca. Llegamos antes para que nos dejen la cancha.

\- ¿Es su hijo, Albert? Preguntaba el padre de Tsubasa

\- Son trillizos, son mis hijos, ellos son familia de mi esposa.

\- ¿Todos son su familia? Albert asintió, el sonriendo agregaba

\- Muchas gracias por aceptar a mi hijo.

Los partidos comenzaron algunos eran buenos, muchos padres no jugaban y daban su mejor esfuerzo, otros si lo hacían y continuaban jugando dándoles tiempo de descansar a los menores. Desde las gradas los niños se emocionaban, Alison solo ponía atención sin hablar. Parecían un equipo muy simple, los trillizos eran menores que sus compañeros, ya que los niños de seis años no jugaban esos partidos, pero al estar en tercer grado, podían hacerlo. Por indicaciones de Bruce, Albert se cubría la cabeza con la toalla, como limpiándose el sudor todo el tiempo, el padre de origen Japonés, era quien estaba a su lado, analizando el partido de los demás.

\- Juegan muy bien, les ponen canastas para los pequeños, mi hijo juega conmigo en una canasta estándar.

\- Será más fácil para él encestar. Mis hijos tienen seis años, pero van avanzados en grado escolar.

\- ¿Seis años? Son altos para su edad, mi hijo tiene ocho y medio años.

Cuando pasaban a jugar sus hijos, sus padres eran los más emocionados, el profesor de deportes Niel Legan, estaba de árbitro y ver jugar a los trillizos juntos se le hacía extraño, buscaba ver si cumplían las reglas, pensaba en como lo habían logrado, revisaba la hoja del grupo aparecían, Daniel y Patricio como tíos de ellos, Albert White era el Padre. Trataba de buscarlo, pero no lo reconocía entre todos los padres que observaban a sus hijos.

La forma de Evan para jugar era en la parte de atrás, levantaba los brazos atajando para que no encestaran y además protegía a sus compañeros. Alison estaba en la banca con la boca suelta al verlos correr de un lado a otro, cuando se acercaban a la canasta, Stear se inclinó y Archie puso un pie en su espalda, saltando para encestar, haciendo que Albert sonriera por cómo se complementaban y se sabían bien jugar juntos, un poco incómodo le comentaba a Bruce que no debieron separarlos en los deportes y este le explicaba la confusión por la que los White estaban separados en los deportes.

\- Pues de lo que se ha perdido ese profesor. Ellos juegan mejor unidos.

\- No solo eso, espere a verlos en Ciencias, son muy comprometidos, pareciera que piensan como adultos. Se ingenian los resultados casi de manera automática.

\- ¿En serio? Bruce.

\- Lo llevare más tarde al cuadro de honor, Tony exigió beca, en un colegio que nunca las ha dado, comprometiéndose a sacar los mejores resultados del colegio.

\- ¿Anthony? Preguntaba asombrado Albert, recordando que hizo lo mismo en la barbería. Bruce agregaba,

\- Pensaba que eran niños de bajos recursos, por como exigían tener una beca, cuando Johnson había cubierto el pago por adelantado del año escolar. Pero eso lo descubrimos hasta que llegaron a tercer grado, para entonces Stear, me respondió que si su madre era una becada a su edad, ellos también debían serlo. Albert estaba orgulloso, _pensando que ellos no temían a nadie, porque entonces le transmitían a él tanto temor._

Tony usaba mucho su cuerpo y no dejaba que le quitaran la pelota, lo que daba mucho gusto era verlo sonreír, porque daba una seguridad retadora, como que a él no se le podía quitar el balón. Cuando se dio una falta a Stear quien aun con sus lentes ajustados por el accesorio que le trajo su Tío Pato, estos salieron volando, tras tumbarlo.

El árbitro detenía el juego. Archie miraba como se burlaba el niño que había golpeado a su hermano. Tony hacía lo mismo, Stear salía y entraba Alison. Albert lo tomaba en sus brazos, una cámara los acercaba, donde Albert tenía la cabeza cubierta con la toalla, pero besaba el rostro de su hijo. Y lo dejaba en medio de sus piernas ambos hablaban, las manos de Albert pasaban por su cabello, revisándolo y apoyándole.

Los pequeños ganaban y el turno de los padres llegaba. Albert se quitaba la toalla y varios que lo vieron comenzaron a reconocerlo. El bajaba el rostro al sentir las miradas, trataba de ver hacia abajo para que las cámaras no se enfocaran en él. La estatura de Albert, Hikaru, Evan y Alec que había entrado a jugar era muy elevada, fue muy fácil vencer a los padres del otro equipo, Daniel y Patricio se bromeaban uno al otro porque sin hacer nada, habían ganado. Albert invitaba a Hikaru y a su familia a comer, ya que había un descanso al medio día.

\- Será un honor, mi padre no quiere irse, dice que usted es la única persona que le ha hablado en su idioma, entiende el inglés pero aún se le dificulta hablarlo.

\- Me alegro que no se me haya olvidado. Al salir Hikaru y su padre eran resguardados por más de diez hombres, el pequeño deseaba irse con sus amigos y se lo permitían al ver que ellos también portaban hombres de confianza.

En un restaurant privado, separaban mesas al fondo, la camioneta que traía a Candy bajaba con varios guardaespaldas, llamando la atención del padre de Tsubasa, Albert al verlo como miraba hacia afuera desconfiado, le comentaba que era su esposa.

\- Mi esposa vendrá más tarde, para ver la final del básquet, no le avisamos con tiempo para traerla en la comida. Albert le explicaba,

\- Ella trabaja y estábamos puestos de acuerdo para comer juntos.

\- Le presentare a Yumiko cuando llegue.

\- A mi esposa le encantará. Candy entraba haciendo algarabía con los niños, mostrándoles pompones que había traído, ellos se levantaban y la abrazaban, contándole como habían pasado la primera parte, Stear le comentaba la falta y de inmediato lo revisaba, mientras él le decía que no fue nada.

Albert la vio y ella se acercaba a saludar. Daniel y Pato jugaban con ella, los otros solo asentían distanciados y Albert se paraba dándole un beso en la mejilla presentándola a Hikaru.

\- Candy White, Hikaru Suzuki.

* * *

 _ **Gracias, por todos los comentarios, por su apoyo invaluable y por leer.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	49. Amigos en Contra

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo XLIX**

 **Amigos en contra**

En Chicago,

La mansión de Sara Legan recibía a varios hombres, mismos con una mala noticia a informar desde Europa, mientras afuera continuaban algunos de los hombres Andrew en espera de otros del FBI, ahí llegaba Richard y Robert, quienes no querían ser brincados y aunque no les encomendaban el caso, ellos al escuchar de quien se trataba se autonombraban para ir a la sospecha que presentaban los hombres de Andrew.

\- Buenos días, Mc Millán, Richard Mc Millán

\- Lachlan, de la corporación Andrew.

\- Escuchamos que tienes rodeado a Hampton, queremos estar en este asunto.

\- ¿No fueron enviados por el FBI?

\- No, pero Robert y yo pertenecemos a la misma organización, solo que estamos por nuestra cuenta.

\- Pues Bienvenidos, señores, hace unas horas salieron mis compañeros tras un vehículo, de Hampton, fueron a la prisión, pagaron para eliminar a los dos hombres que tienen dentro, uno de mis hombres está vigilando ahora, se le dio aviso al FBI, pero no han mandado a nadie, sospechamos que, alguien de ahí dentro está con Hampton.

\- Nosotros tenemos asuntos familiares pendientes con él, con que el FBI ya fue avisado y no hizo nada, pues bien, aquí estamos cuatro de los Mc Millán, puedes contar con nosotros.

\- Mi personal no está adjudicado para atrapar a Hampton, debido a que no estamos en nuestro país.

\- Pero Robert y yo, sí. Mis hermanos Logan y James, saben de este tema, James es policía de investigación en New York y Logan trabajó mucho tiempo para el FBI, después en casos especiales. Lachlan comentaba tranquilo al haberlos visto en la boda del sheriff

\- Mis hombres piensan que tienen un géminis en el FBI, mi jefe me comentó que se había dado información al FBI hace siete años y no hicieron nada, hasta que mataron a los hombres en Lakewood. Logan incrédulo preguntó

\- ¿Géminis?

\- Un espía o doble cara. El caso es que en el 2001, nuestro jefe denunció asesinatos, nadie hizo investigación de ellos, hasta ahora, eso nos comentó Johnson.

\- ¿Johnson?

\- Si, es el administrador principal de las inversiones Andrew, se encuentra ahora en Chicago, está enterado de este asunto.

\- ¿Y William Andrew?

\- Esta con nosotros, usted lo sabe, fue a la boda de su hermana.

\- Necesitamos habar con él, como sea, mi personal, estará moviendo todo para sacar la orden que necesitan, por ahora, hay que salvar la vida de esos dos encerrados en la cárcel, iremos por ellos. Esta noche queremos hablar con William, dígale que soy Richard Mc Millán.

\- Veré que puedo hacer. Confirmaba Lachlan, con cierta duda.

Los hermanos se movieron de manera insólita, sacaron de la prisión a los dos sobrevivientes del tiroteo y les comentaron que Hampton, no los iban a rescatar, que habían pagado para eliminarlos. Ahí, uno de ellos soltó todo lo que sabía y les confirmaba que el otro compañero no hablaría debido a que su familia podía morir, si se daban cuenta de que había soltado la lengua.

\- Sé que tienen un muerto de los Mc Millán enterrado en un terreno de Escocia, es su propia casa, sé dónde se encuentra. También sé que si no se casa Elroy Andrew con Hampton, no podrá mover la fortuna de los Mc Millán, debido a que el abuelo se quitó las huellas dactilares y se las quemó antes de sellar ventas no deseadas por él, envió un telegrama a su hermano, que todo era de él, para que protegiera a su hijo y a sus nietos. Con la muerte de William Andrew, la única que puede hacer valido todos los bienes de Hampton es ella.

\- ¿Qué sabes del hijo de Robert Mc Millán?

\- Lo han tratado de atrapar tres veces, las mismas se ha escapado, está aquí en Norteamérica escondido, para que no lo obliguen a firmar o a matarlo.

\- Sabes cuales son las muertes aquí en Estados Unidos, si las dices, hare que te cambien el nombre y te lleven a una prisión en Texas.

\- Si. Asegurando que él no estuvo en todas ellas, solo tenía la muerte en defensa propia de los hombres del hotel, comenzaba a contar lo que ya sabían los otros habían muerto, iniciaba diciendo los nombres y después los detalles, la esposa de Robert Mc Millán padre, la esposa de Richard Mc Millán hijo, la mujer de Mc Crone, doce enfermeras de Lakewood, tres doctores, el sheriff, siete policías de la oficina del mismo sheriff, catorce hombres del FBI.

\- Con eso es suficiente para sacar a Hampton de una buena vez. Richard enviaba los datos a su hermano James, este sacaba la orden con apoyo de sus amigos en la oficina de New York, ahí se enteraba un hombre de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, salía de inmediato a Chicago.

Lachlan llamaba a Bruce, estos se encontraban comiendo en un restaurant, le pedía que separará a William para hablar con él.

\- Lachlan acaba de llegar su mujer, espera un poco, te marcaré en cuanto pueda comentárselo.

Candy sonreía saludando al señor Suzuki

\- ¿Conoce usted a Mitsuki, Yumiko y Yuki Suzuki? El japonés sombrado por mencionar a las mujeres de su familia afirmaba

\- Por supuesto, son mi madre, mi esposa y mi hermana.

\- Fui quien operó a su madre hace un año.

\- ¿Usted?

\- Si, ella me dijo que ya había cumplido su meta en esta vida, le aseguré que no lo había hecho, porque con la operación ella tendría muchos años más por delante, me dijo que si sobrevivía, sería otra mujer y haría cosas distintas. Sobre todo por su nieto Tsubasa.

El hombre agradecido le besaba las manos, le comentaba a su padre quien era ella, y de la hermosa coincidencia de que fuera la madre de los niños que le dieron su amistad a su hijo cuando llegó al colegio, el abuelo de Tsubasa, lloraba y confirmaba en japonés que su mujer era otra muy distinta, que esa operación la había cambiado. Albert le traducía lo que el con tanto cariño le comentaba, incluyendo que la señora haría lo que la doctora que la operó iba a hacer cuando tuviera oportunidad.

\- Así es, le dije a la señora Suzuki, que aprendería a manejar y me llevaría a mis hijos de paseo cuando tuviera mi licencia de conducir. - Dígale a su madre, que lo hice, también coméntele que el padre de mis hijos volvió como ella me lo aseguró. ¡Sano y salvo!

\- Fuimos a buscarla hace unas semanas a su consultorio, nos comentaron que no estaba usted, acabo de regresar de mis viajes de negocios, mi familia, estaban solas y nos dijeron lo mucho que usted les ayudo a sacar a delante el corazón de mi madre, ella desde entonces parece otra, ahora se ha empeñado en hacer cosas nuevas, usted no solo le dio la oportunidad de volver a vivir, sino le alimento el espíritu.

Albert estaba muy orgulloso de todo lo que los Suzuki agradecían a Candy, Bruce le hacía señas para que se separara un poco y hablaba con él, comentaba sobre los Mc Millán, el rubio impactado por lo que se enteraba le pedía que marcara en ese momento y que le comunicará a Lachlan,

\- Escucha bien Lachlan, si mata a uno de los Mc Millán, se acaban las inversiones de Escocia, busca la manera de proteger a esos hombres, son los socios mayoritarios de Andrew, por eso Dimitri los quiere muertos a todos.

\- Si señor, ellos piden hablar con usted hoy.

\- En la tarde te confirmo eso, será en la mansión Mc Crone.

\- Sí señor.

\- Una cosa más Lachlan, diles a los Mc Millán que si requieren ir a la mansión de Lakewood, ahí pueden proteger a sus familias con nuestros hombres.

\- Como usted ordene.

Candy veía que Albert le había cambiado el semblante, ya estaban terminando de comer, lo notaba preocupado, esperaba a que salieran rumbo al colegio para terminar las actividades de ese día, ella venía vestida deportiva, se había cambiado antes de ir a comer con ellos y hasta llevaba pompones para apoyar a sus hijos.

Archie se acercaba a ella, aprovechando que Albert conversaba con Bruce y que ya regresaban al gimnasio, al parecer deseaban que continuaran los juegos.

\- Sabes mami, me dijiste que jugaría algún día con Papá y mis hermanos, ya lo estamos haciendo, solo espero que cuando vuelva nuestro verdadero padre, juegue tan bien como Albert. Candy le sonreía, _debía buscar la forma de decirles que Albert era su padre, pero la seguridad de todos estaba primero, si ellos se enteraban, o lo descubrían sería lentamente y cuando ya estuviera Albert recuperado, ahora le harían demasiadas preguntas y lo preocuparían mucho más de lo que ya estaba sucediendo, ahora que, todavía no se recuperaba por completo_.

\- Vamos a ver como juegan mis chicos, ¿será el final hoy mismo?

\- No mami, será solo la eliminatoria dejaran a los mejores para mañana temprano, ahí los tres mejores ganaran puntos, los demás solo participación.

\- Y el de ciencias ¿Cuándo inicia?

\- El miércoles, ese será solo un día, después jueves y viernes será cultural.

\- Es solo una semana, pensé que serían dos.

\- Si, fue la semana anterior ahí prepararon todo, y esta semana ya es la final. Casi nos quedábamos fuera.

\- Bueno y cuál es el plan para ciencias.

\- Stear tiene una mezcla que podrá reciclar para formar bloques y esos pueden servir para elaborar casas, calles y sustituir la producción, por reciclado. Tony tiene un sistema de aire, estábamos batallando con la formula y la velocidad del viento y yo les comenté sobre la fuerza del agua, para crear energía.

Albert escuchaba tras la espalda de Archie, sonriendo le tomaba los hombros y agregaba

\- Les parece si mañana nos muestran as tres opciones a tu madre y a mi, para poder ayudarles. Archie le sonreía, giraba y lo abrazaba, se acercaba a su oído y comentaba

\- Ojala y mi Papá fuera como tú. Candy alcanzaba a escuchar y se cubría la boca.

\- No te preocupes por eso Archie, prometo que tu Papá será el mejor. Tony se acercaba al ver que ya se iban todos saliendo para subir a los autos, este veía a su hermanito abrazado a Albert y se iba junto a él

\- ¿Pasa algo Archie? El pequeño soltaba a Albert y le comentaba,

\- Estoy muy contento porque ahora vencimos al maestro de deportes, jugamos juntos en la cancha y el aseguró que eso jamás pasaría. Stear se acercaba y mostraba a su mamá que sus lentes se habían dañado. Albert respondía a los tres,

\- Me presentan con el profesor cuando lleguemos y hablaré con él para que jueguen juntos en los deportes. Tony agregaba,

\- Ese hombre no es bueno, tenemos información clasificada de él. Albert cerraba el entrecejo y Candy movía la cabeza pensando como imaginaron eso. Pero Tony agregaba - Te mostraré la evidencia que conseguimos. Eso dejo a Candy incrédula, esa era nueva para ella.

Al llegar al gimnasio, todos estaban más equipados, ya habían salido varios grupos en la mañana que se consideraban perdidos ahora estaban los que sabían jugar, l bloque uno estaba casi completo, Bruce revisaba quienes eran y al estar sentados en la banca comentaba

\- Señor, hay dos equipos de socios Andrew, llevan la delantera, Hikaru, que no sabía que Albert era Andrew, comentaba

\- vamos Bruce, no se preocupe, aquí vienen a jugar los padres, no las empresas, si eso fuera así, saldríamos ganando, mis empresas llevan la delantera y son demasiadas.

\- Lo sabemos señor, nosotros abemos quien es usted, pero no lo digo por eso, sino que esos dos equipos son, parte de nosotros. Albert tocaba su hombro y agregaba,

\- Hoy no Bruce, hoy tu eres parte de nosotros, aquí somos los padres del colegio, no los de la empresa, Hikaru tiene razón.

Los niños comenzaban el juego, Candy había pegado los lentes de Stear y jugaban de nuevo los tres, en la banca llegaba Megan y Shannon, la esposa de Alec y madre de Alison. Más tarde llegaba Dorothy con sus niñas y Marianne, ahí se quedaban Paty y Annie, porque Victoria no podría llegar al partido.

Tony encestaba y Evan lo protegía, Tsubasa encestaba y cuando iban los tres contra el, los pequeños hermanos se unieron para lograr encestar haciendo que los padres se levantaran gritando, poco a poco avanzaron hasta cruzarse con uno de los equipos de los socios Andrew, Megan comentaba eso a Candy, ella buscaba las reacciones de Albert y notaba como reconocía a las personas, había pasado siete años sin verlos, algunos habían cambiado, pero Albert no. Ellos de inmediato lo reconocían.

\- ¿William?

\- Hola John, vamos a ver como juegan en equipo.

\- Como cuando jugábamos juntos, William.

\- Así es. Solo que esta vez, en equipos contrarios, amigo.

\- le prometí a mi hijo ganar.

\- Perfecto. Será mejor que lo intentes. Una sonrisa y sacaba Hikaru, el mismo John reconocía al empresario, pero no la había visto antes. Ni siquiera a William, este alertaba a los socios, quienes se emocionaban al verlo después de tanto tiempo. Deseaban acercarse para saludarlo, hablar con él, pero eso era imposible.

Mackenzie, encestaba y Bruce recuperaba, Alec se imponía con el cuerpo y lo bloqueaba por completo, Albert encestaba y trataban de detenerlo pero era Hikaru quien se atravesaba y no lo dejaba tocar o acercarse a él. La mancuerna dejaba sorprendidos a los socios, como era posible que ellos estuvieran juntos, sobre todo como estaban los negocios, eran sus mayores competidores actualmente, ahora se defendían uno al otro, a final 45-22 ganadores. Mackenzie se acercaba a presentarle a su hijo. Albert se giraba, le tocaba la cabeza sonriendo y agregaba,

\- Ellos son mis trillizos, John, Stear, Tony y Archie. Los demás socios se acercaban, Candy se ponía nerviosa, pero Alec y Bruce se mantenían junto a él.

\- Señor que gusto verlo, jamás imaginamos encontrarlo aquí.

\- Mis hijos están aquí desde pre escolar, actualmente cursan tercer grado. Tony comentaba,

\- Papá ellos forman el equipo de básquet en la escuela. Indicándole a los hijos de sus socios.

\- Que bien Tony, tu pronto estarás en tu equipo. Albert elevaba a Tony haciendo un saludo, para retirarse a cambiar, Bruce tomaba a los demás acercándolos a él. Los socios observaban a los niños y sus hijos les decían que eran los avanzados del cuadro de honor.

El equipo de Hikaru entraba a resguardarlo, Albert le aseguraba que mañana estarían en la final, ambos padres se abrazaban amistosamente, saliendo en las cámaras de TV que solo podían tomar a los padres.

En el departamento se bañaban para salir de nuevo a ver a su abuela, ya debía estar despierta y esperaba que le contaran sobre su día de padres e hijos. Pero Albert confirmaba con Lachlan, la visita de los Mc Millán, junto a George presente. Candy en la habitación comentaba,

\- Albert, ¿reconociste a todas esas personas?

\- Si Candy, pero aún me siento perdido en varios temas, necesito el apoyo de George, no estoy seguro de todo lo que está sucediendo.

\- Crees que será tiempo de decirles la verdad a los niños.

\- No lo creo posible ahora, no sé cómo voy a ser lo que ellos esperan de mí.

\- Ya lo eres, Archie está muy emocionado contigo, dice que ojala y su padre sea como tú.

\- Pero Tony y Stear no. Lo mejor será esperar un poco más, quisiera poder estar seguro de todo, solo recuerdo trozos de mi vida, no me siento seguro aún.

\- Estuve revisando tu caso, es probable que te sientas así todavía por mucho tiempo, fueron siete años, sin recordar, tu mente se fue adaptando a esa fase.

\- La única fase que deseo más que nada, es la que tengo contigo y mis hijos.

\- ¡Albert! Candy y él se besaron intensamente. Abrazados como si fueran solo uno, él la cubría con todo su cuerpo, ella se sentía protegida, como cuando eran solo ellos dos.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, por las nuevas amistades y sobre todo por ustedes que hacen posible que continúe escribiendo, aun con todos mis errores garrafales, ( no fueron pocos, realmente me he equivocado mucho), sinceramente muchas gracias, no lo habría logrado sin ustedes,**_

 _ **Para todas aquella personas que siguen amando a pesar de todo...**_

 _ **Un amor como el nuestro,**_

 _ **Abrazarte y decirte que como a ti, jamás he de volver a querer, pero sabes amor, todavía sigo esperando, que mejoremos siempre los dos, uno y otro al mismo tiempo estirando, es muy justo aprender con los años, que el amor lo supera en todo, te pudiera decir sin engaños, que llorado de impotencia a mi modo, a veces pensaba no merecerte, hoy me doy cuenta que comienzo de nuevo a conocerte, puedo decir que seguimos cambiando, al igual a tu lado me sigo quedando, sé muy bien que el tiempo no pasa en balde, son los años que dejan estragos, yo aun quisiera pensarte perfecto para mi, pero encuentro defectos en mi que quisiera no tenerlos para hacerte feliz. Solo espero que al final de los años, ambos sigamos unidos y amándonos, porque para pruebas puedo decirte que nos siguen llegando, diferentes y constantes siempre salen cuando menos las estábamos esperando.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	50. Tras de ti

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo L**

 **Tras de ti**

\- Esta sitiado, señor, no sabemos quién lo tiene, no nos han informado nada, pero, ya lo tienen en la mira.

\- ¡No puede ser! Desde que supimos que los hombres de Andrew se dejaron venir a Chicago, ya estábamos en problemas, esa versión de que se vinieron por la enfermedad de Elroy Andrew, no me lo creía, todos en el FBI están inquietos, no quieren decir nada, algo anda mal, están ocultándome las cosas, eso significa que… sigo en caer.

\- Señor Horacio, usted es muy bueno, está cubierto por todos los medios posibles, si Dimitri cae, acabaremos con él antes de que hable.

\- Más vale. Ya saque mucho de todo esto, ahora el viene aquí a lucirse para quedar bien con esa mujer como si fuera la reina del mundo, se pone en riesgo, apenas y lo pude sacar de lo que hizo la estúpida de su sobrina, casi lo dejo al borde de la ruina, ahora mandó matar a su cuñado, porque según él ya no le convenía, quiere de nuevo a esa mujer y ahora cuando más poder tiene Mc Crone, decide eliminarlo, esto ya no es conveniente, tengo documentos firmados, nos quedaremos con los negocios de Europa. Ya se sabe quienes cometieron los asesinatos, fue solo su gente, así que tenemos que deslindarnos y dejarlo solo, diremos que, me mandaron a Texas, iré a ver las inversiones y cuando regrese, habrán terminado con él.

\- Usted ordene, señor, aquí todo el FBI lo cubrirá, como usted lo pida.

\- Banner, no te acerques a nadie, hazte el desentendido, no dejes que te involucren, desaparece por unos días, no sabes ni has visto nada, nosotros no hemos estado al tanto de Dimitri.

\- Bien señor, le diré a mis hombres que tomemos otros casos.

\- ¡Exacto! Otros casos.

En una entrevista en Chicago,

\- ¿Y ya está pensando en sentar cabeza nuestro galán?

\- Siempre he estado bien, mi cabeza no está volando en estos momentos, enamorarse no solo es un sentimiento de atracción, es una decisión que no solo se siente aquí. Señalaba el famoso actor inglés, su corazón, - sino se medita y se analiza.

\- Lo ven chicas, Terrance Grandchester ya tomo su decisión y nosotras estaremos al pendiente de lo que decida, aun así seguiremos de cerca su noviazgo con Karen su coprotagonista con la que pronto formará escenas mucho mejores y más candentes, según los avances de la saga.

Terry se sonreía hermosamente, causando el suspiro de todas las televidentes que observaban su entrevista. _Sin asegurarles que su mente estaba en ella, en la mujer más dulce y bella que había conocido, una dama de verdad, maternal, sencilla, comprometida con la vida, amorosa y detallista, todo lo que había buscado en una mujer, ella lo reunía. Hasta con creces, porque tenía tres hijos atractivos, dignos de llevar su apellido y porque no, saber cómo serían los hijos de ambos, cuando ella lo aceptara, no estaría esperando a formar una familia, la formaría de inmediato_.

Ahí mismo, en otra set, guardias revisaban la seguridad de sus jefes, coincidiendo los guardaespaldas de Suzuki con otros enviados por Ian, de los Andrew. La televisora recibía a los guardias, verificando la seguridad de las tomas y asegurándose que lo que se viera fueran los partidos y no las tomas que deseaban incluir.

\- No está autorizándose su vida personal. Alegaba Kenta, el jefe de guardias del magnate Japonés.

\- Se nos dijo que los adultos podían salir.

\- Cuenta con protección y no autoriza ninguna imagen, solo podrá poner a los maestros del colegio, no a mi personal o a mi jefe, el director de un colegio, no puede vender la integridad de las personas, tampoco podrá pagar lo que ustedes quieren hacer, vaya a un colegio público, se nos dio documentos de protección a la familia completa, así es que no permitimos ninguna imagen de él.

Duncan escuchaba atento con media sonrisa, ya le estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, el solo agregó

\- Ya recogimos todos los videos, están en blanco, no autorizamos imágenes de los White.

\- ¿Quiénes son los White?

\- Interesante, nadie. No son nadie, simplemente no autorizamos sus imágenes, ni de menores ni de la familia, estamos con los Suzuki, así que a nivel internacional, no podrá cubrir la protección familiar.

\- Ya les dijimos contamos con autorización… Duncan sonrió y agregó

\- Ustedes iban a tomar juegos de padres, tomaron vida personal, salida de autos, tomaron placas de cada vehículo, están poniendo en riesgo la integridad de las personas al exhibirlas, es un juego familiar, aquí está el documento de negativa de todos los socios de Andrew Corporation, son quienes ganaron algunos partidos, así que… ya no podrá tomar los deportes por el momento, los videos están en nuestras manos, no alcanzaron a llegar a sus salidas. - Señor Kenta, mi personal desconecto las salidas de internet, y vías de comunicación completas del colegio, aquí están los datos y procedimientos que hicimos, por si desea investigar, todo lo que tomaron fue borrado al instante.

\- Eso es ilegal, ustedes están bloqueando nuestra comunicación, es un delito.

\- Esto es para usted, por si desea seguir legalmente, aquí está la carta de protección de los socios Andrew, de la familia White y anexo a la familia Suzuki, quienes son amistades de la familia a la que protegemos.

Kenta estaba sonriendo efusivamente, ya eran demasiadas personas que no autorizaban ser televisados, definitivamente ya no podría proceder a realizar tomas de nuevo. Entraba el directivo molesto por ser rechazado del colegio, ahora que tenían la mejor noticia del año, no podían decirla sin poner en riesgo la vida de los que aparecían en las tomas.

Kenta le daba la mano a Duncan,

\- Muchas gracias, siempre me hacen soltar muchos dólares. Duncan le confirmaba

\- Tal vez dimos muchos dólares amigo, pero un poco más arriba, así no corremos riesgos. Vamos, mañana nos veremos de nuevo, esta vez, no podrán entrar las televisoras, así como nos dejaron afuera a nosotros.

Los guardias salían sonriendo satisfechos, definitivamente se sentía incómodo que ellos fueran alejados mientas los medios televisivos hacían burla de la seguridad que ellos tanto procuraban.

En la mansión Mc Crone

\- Quiero ir a ver a los niños.

\- Estaremos aquí al menos quince días sin salir, mi bella esposa, su sobrino ya está cuidando a sus hijos, y… a mi hija también.

\- No puedo creer aun, que Candy sea esa pequeña que tanto hemos buscado, oh Leonard, estoy tan feliz, mis nietos, realmente son tus nietos, mi sobrino está casado con tu hija. Es un milagro que jamás me imagine.

\- Sabes, yo sí, si me lo imagine, y no una vez, muchas veces, pensaba que si mi hijita hubiera estado con vida, sería como ella, una verdadera Mc Crone, con vocación de médico. Sabías que mi tío Stefan odiaba la medicina, fue obligado por la situación, todos le decían doctor sin serlo, salvo muchas vidas antes de terminar su carrera de medicina, y me dijo un día, que era un doctor obligado, pero que muy en el fondo, le agradecía a mi abuelo que lo haya convertido en médico, porque jamás pensó en otra profesión.

\- Eres un gran doctor, Leonard, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

\- Porque soy tu esposo, Elroy.

\- No, desde que éramos amigos, admiraba la forma en la que abordabas a las personas, incluyéndome, con tanto respeto, una actitud tan propia, tu forma de ser, describe al gran doctor que siempre pensé que llegarías a ser.

\- ¡Te amo!

\- También te amo Leonard, nunca pensé que algún día podría casarme, pero cuando nos volvimos a ver, fue… como un presentimiento de que había esperado todos estos años volver a verte, te anhelaba como el gran amigo, pero saber que estabas en iguales condiciones que yo, solo, me dio la sensación de que al menos volveríamos a ser amigos de nuevo.

\- Nunca imaginaste que me gustabas demasiado, que había un hombre cerca y era tu prometido, no podía acercarme a ti con otras intenciones, ya solo podíamos ser amigos.

\- Pero los mejores, y ahora, por fin juntos para siempre.

\- ¡Para siempre!

En el departamento, los chicos veían el reloj y buscaban a Albert, el cual no sabían si se había adelantado con los hombres en espera abajo, así Tony decidió ir a buscar a su madre.

Dentro de la habitación de Candy, Albert acariciaba su silueta deseando ya no salir de la habitación, ella se dejaba llevar por sus besos hipnotizada con él, como siempre lo hacía, cuando les falto aire, se separaban deseando más, el sonido seco de la puerta hizo que ambos, en un suspiro se alejaran uno del otro, Candy al verse en el espejo de un costado vio que sus labios estaban enrojecidos, corrió al vestidor interno de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Albert por su parte, sonreía travieso al estar escondiéndose de sus propios hijos, así buscaba algo con que simular su estadía en la habitación observando puertas del librero en la parte alta, como estaba colocado el cerrojo, este abrió primero las puertas del librero y después quitaba la llave,

\- ¿Qué sucede Anthony?

\- Buscaba a mamá, ¿qué haces en su habitación?

\- Buscaba mi caja de recuerdos. Los hermanitos, al escucharlos hablar vinieron para ver a Albert estirando los brazos en el librero interior de la habitación, una caja se encontraba de casualidad ahí, la tomaba como si eso fuera lo que buscaba; Candy salía del vestidor preguntándoles que hacían todos ahí, al ver la caja en los brazos, Candy sonrió al recordar todo lo que habá ocultado en ella. Tomaba un álbum de fotos, que se encontraba encima de la caja y le hacía la seña que la volviera a subir, el sonriendo, solo asentía para que no se notara la complicidad de ambos.

\- Albert este libro... son ellos, ¿Te gustaría verlos desde antes de nacer? Estaban sin pelo.

\- ¡Mamá! - ¡Mami no! - ¡Porque Mami!

Albert no ha estado aquí, ustedes quieren que sea su padre en el colegio y… él no los ha visto desde más pequeños. Saben, nos llevaremos este álbum y se lo mostraremos a la abuela. Archie preocupado agregaba,

\- ¿También? Pero Mami, la Abuela siempre me ha dicho que soy muy atractivo, si me ve en esas fotografías cambiará de parecer y… Anthony me quitará el lugar de consentido. Albert y Candy soltaban las risas, emocionados, porque en realidad los tres aseguraban ser los consentidos de la abuela y Archie se preocupaba por algo que no tenía razón de ser.

Por fin salieron del departamento, cada que podían como novios ocultos se manifestaban pequeños detalles entre ellos, tomarse de la mano, acariciarse suavemente, tocarse con sigilo, suspirarse al oído, era todo un detallado de novios en muestras ocultándose hasta con el libro álbum que traía en las manos Albert.

Al llegar a su destino, cuatro hombres esperaban en la recepción, los Mc Millán lo observaban sin barba, entre murmullos Logan hacia bromas a Robert y el amor hacia el rostro que la esposa había manifestado,

\- Si lo ve tu mujer, te aseguro que se queda aquí. Robert se acercaba al oído y le respondía,

\- ¿Y tú le creíste eso de momificarse si te mueres?

Ambos ponían caras de molestia, mientras James apretaba los labios sonriendo y Richard, le pasaba el brazo, comprendiendo el dilema de ese par de hermanos que tenían.

\- Buenas noches, señores ¿Tenían mucho esperándonos?

\- No, acabamos de llegar. El señor Johnson dijo ignorar nuestra visita.

\- Lo siento, fue algo sin mucho tiempo, pasen al estudio, - Niños lleven a su madre a que revise a su abuela, - Archie, cuida el álbum, por favor. No lo muestres a nadie hasta que este contigo.

George salía por el pasillo y entraba junto a Albert al estudio de la mansión Mc Crone. Tomaban asiento, Albert sacaba de su saco unos documentos enrollados que traía en su saco,

\- Bueno, me comentaron que deseaban hablar conmigo, justo es que hace más de siete años puse una denuncia, de esta investigación, - George, debes estar al tanto, puesto que gracias a esto pudiste comprar la mansión de Lakewood, que el señor Richard Mc Millán socio mayoritario en aquel tiempo, el cual es su Tío abuelo y, sé que en este tiempo él falleció, me enteré por una persona de la familia.

\- Así es William, esta información se fue dada directamente a Horacio Linceen, directivo del FBI desde hace varios años, solo que desconocemos porque hasta ahora se hizo la formalidad de darle seguimiento. Richard el mayor de los Mc Millán respondió,

\- Sospecho que se le fue de las manos, hace tiempo notamos algo cuando cubrió todo para no encontrar datos sobre Dimitri Hampton en el caso de sus sobrina, quien salió muy tranquila al estar mentalmente perturbada y posteriormente hacer un perdón público, eso aunado a que William Andrew, supuestamente ya estaba trabajando para sus empresas de manera privada en proyectos importantes, pues dio por finiquitada su acusación. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la Dra. Candy White declarará que esos hombres fueron quienes vinieron hace veintisiete años a Lakewood, era algo imposible de saber, actualmente la declaración de la Sra. Roberts, siendo escondida, porque no queremos que se traspapele o que la busquen por ser la única testigo, pues hizo bien el Sr. Johnson en protegerla. George confirmaba,

\- Después de la desaparición de William, siendo tan difícil su búsqueda y tan preocupante los efectos de una acusación directa hacia Linceen, no podíamos continuar con esto sin tener evidencias que lo acusaran, actualmente, les hice llegar la información de manera más privada y protegida. Sobre todo al saber su existencia. Robert se quedaba asombrado, preguntando

\- ¿Nuestra existencia?

\- Supongo que ignoran que su padre los dejo protegidos desde dentro de sus ámbitos laborales de cada uno de ustedes. Logan se sorprendió, comentaba

\- Mi padre murió cuando estaba muy chico, como iba a saber dónde trabaje después,

\- Simple, William también es considerado muerto para Dimitri, si se casará con Elroy Andrew, automáticamente podría tomar posesión de los bienes incluyendo las de los socios de los Andrew. Por lo tanto podría hacer valido los movimientos que durante muchos años ha llevado a cabo, pero que no son reales. James intervino,

\- Entonces mi Padre está vivo.

\- Así es. Richard Mc Millán séptimo, ha estado escondido en New York, desde la última ocasión que logró escapar con vida de las manos de los hombres de Dimitri. Robert molestó argumento,

\- ¿Porque no nos ha buscado? ¿Dónde está ahora? Señor Johnson, trabajo para el FBI. Lo mismo mi hermano.

\- Si, pero mientras esté vivo el padre, ustedes no representan nada para Dimitri, y mientras huya y no busque vengar la muerte de su familia, el sigue utilizando toda la fortuna y bienes de los Mc Millán, sin los documentos reales para poder vender, re hacer o manejar más allá dichos bienes, solo es un administrador indeseado. Saca provecho, pero no puede hacer nada más.

Después de una charla en la que efectivamente George sabía todo de dicho asunto, las cosas tuvieron sentido para los Mc Millán, seguían siendo los dueños reales de los negocios en Europa de su abuelo; su Tío Richard al pensar en que había muerto su padre, los dejo como herederos a los siete Mc Millán, sin embargo, el padre de ellos continuaba con vida. George se los confirmó, habló con él y supo toda la verdad a través de este, sobre la muerte de su madre y de su esposa, así como la supuesta muerte de él mismo, para poder proteger a sus entonces niños, hoy hombres de bien, como él lo deseaba, James vivía en New York, sus hermanos solteros siempre lo frecuentaban conocían toda la ciudad, y allá estaba su padre, se quedó junto a ellos y los vigilaba todo el tiempo. Richard hijo angustiado y a la vez esperanzado preguntaba

\- ¿Podremos ver a Papá?

\- Apenas supo lo que hicieron, se dejó venir de inmediato a Chicago, están ustedes ahora en el ojo del huracán según su padre, así que por ustedes, él puede volver a ponerse en riesgo. El solo hecho de estar en esta ciudad, donde Dimitri ha estado buscando a Elroy, es para él, el mayor riesgo del mundo. Robert molestó agregó

\- Lo ocultaremos, el no correrá peligro con nosotros aquí.

\- Lo sé.

Se despidieron con la seguridad de que pronto se reunirían con el padre, por ahora la orden ya estaba girada y los amigos de los Mc Millán estaban junto a los guardias Andrew, quienes no dejaron efectuar la orden de captura de Dimitri hasta que se retiraran los Mc Millán y estuvieran seguros.

Albert fue hacia la habitación de su Tía, ahí los niños estaban dormidos incluyendo la abuela que los abrazaba mimosa y suspiraba con ellos en sus piernas. Leonard conversaba con Candy, sobre todos los detalles para ponerle apellido y continuar con su vida. Albert entraba y veía a Archie, abrazando con seguridad el álbum de fotos que no verían hasta que el llegara.

\- ¿Se quedaron dormidos? Candy giro con una sonrisa, asintiendo a la pregunta

\- Tenemos que irnos, mañana es el partido final, están muy agotados, ellos no se habían quedado dormidos encima de su abuela.

\- Bien, vamos a casa, ya termino la reunión que tenía George. Con un beso se despedía Candy tomando a Stear en su cintura, mientras Albert cuidaba de los otros dos y el álbum que llevaban, y que no quisieron mostrar.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, algunas poniéndose al corriente y otras nuevas que por fin se han decidido a leerlo, muchas gracias, sus comentarios son motivo de animo y de que les agrada leer, es emocionante poderles dar un poco de distracción y a la vez crear más imaginación en ustedes, son muy buenas en ello ;)**_

 _ **No anexaré mas relatos... ara subir pronto el siguiente...**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	51. Un Padre Especial

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LI**

 **Un Padre Especial**

 _El camino era el más largo, tratándose de sus hijos, todo era poco, recordaba cuando tuvo que esconderlos, eran muchos cuando se trataba protegerlos, nunca olvidaría aquella vez que casi le atrapan a Logan, después de esa vez, nunca más les daría la oportunidad de que sus hijos corrieran algún riesgo, ya habían perdido a su madre, a su abuela, pero un padre jamás podría sobrevivir la muerte de un hijo, eso no. Era tan difícil sin ella, sin su amada esposa._

-Señor ¿Su boleto?

\- Aquí lo tiene. Tomaba asiento, Richard Mc Millán padre, buscaba llegar a Chicago antes que les hicieran daño a sus muchachos. _No podía dejar de pensar que si lo veían sus tres hijos mayores lo reconocerían de inmediato, mientras que para sus hijos menores era el vecino Rick Millón, así fue que pudo proteger siempre a sus jóvenes muchachos, después del último tiroteo del cual apenas pudo escapar, ya no podía arriesgarse, vivo, jamás permitiría que encontraran a sus hijos, lo que más le dolía era no ver a Rosy, su pequeña hijita, ahora ya estaba casada, sus hijos se fueron a su boda, podía haber ido de incognito, pero era poner en riesgo la vida de ellos, la ausencia de un padre, era el mejor regalo, hasta ahora_.

En el departamento en Chicago,

\- Candy, ve a cambiarte, yo me encargaré de llevarlos a la cama.

\- Te ayudaré, no estás acostumbrado a ellos aún.

\- En ocasiones, cuidaba a más de diez pequeños juntos en el hogar de Pony. Nuestros chicos son increíbles, autosuficientes, no necesitan de nadie y… me perdí todo de ellos. Candy sintió una terrible presión en el pecho, _sabía que él no había estado junto a ella, tenía miedo perderla, ahora lo comprendía, todo ese tiempo era temor a no recordar, a no tenerla y ese enlace con ellos, por supuesto, los temores de los pequeños se unieron también a él_.

\- Está bien, te dejaré con ellos, te mostraré algo después, así que no tardes.

Con mucho cuidado cambiaba sus ropas, los abrazaba y besaba aun dormidos, suspiraba al hacerlo, _eran suyos, ellos eran suyos. Pronto haría que ese padre especial volviera, no sabía cómo dárselos, pero haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo. Sentía dolor muscular en las piernas porque había hecho un esfuerzo extra para no fallarles en los partidos, ellos estaban dando más de lo que debían, todos esos niños eran mayores, los menores habían entrado solo a las otras áreas, verlos tan fatigados lo hacía admirarlos por el gran esfuerzo que estaban realizando._ Ahora colocaba a Archie en medio de sus dos robles, _sus hermanos protectores, quien lo diría, que ellos protegían al menor, por solo unos minutos de diferencia_.

Al salir Candy esperaba con las piernas dobladas en el pecho, la caja de esa tarde estaba ahí, él se acercó y se vio con ella en fotografías, estaban en una playa, en trajes de baño, sonreían juntos, ella le besaba la barbilla jugando en una de esas fotos y en otra él le besaba la nariz. Suspiraba de recordarse así tan feliz y junto a la mujer que más había recordado todos estos años.

\- Somos nosotros, Albert. Me llevaste a un viaje precioso, el hotel era increíble, fue como, nuestra luna de miel, una noche me dijiste muy preocupado, que se había roto el preservativo y… ese incidente, nos convirtió en los padres de nuestros súper chicos.

 _En ese momento en su mente se vio en una mesa romántica, junto a ella, ambos enamorados y diciendo lo que ella recordaba, ahora sabía cómo fue, él no era como ahora, era más seguro, decidido, sonriente, ni se podía imaginar al ver las fotos._

\- ¿Me amabas Candy?

\- Siempre te he amado, Albert, eras el único hombre en mi vida hasta que ellos nacieron. Todos estos años, me dedique a la especialidad médica, a mis hijos y a buscarte, no aceptaba que hubieras desaparecido, y en eso, fuimos muy compatibles tu tía y yo.

\- Estoy un poco molesto de que sea otro quien te haya regalado flores por primera vez.

\- Nunca había recibido tantas, pero tú fuiste quien me dio flores por primera vez. No solo en una ocasión, en muchas, ambos compartíamos la misma opinión de no cortarlas, porque las preferíamos en los bellos jardines del parque, en las áreas que paseábamos, se veían frescas y radiantes. Así fue que en una tarde me llevaste a un parque precioso lleno de flores, muchas más de las que recibí en la recepción, y no fueron cortadas.

\- ¿En serio? Te lleve a un jardín.

\- Me dijiste que cuando terminara mi especialidad, me llevarías a otro más hermoso y que sería nuestro. Albert sonrió efusivamente, _ella lo amaba, no le importaba los detalles de nadie más, recordaba los que él le dio._ \- Albert, ven aquí, debes descansar también, pero antes quiero que veas esto.

En los álbumes estaban sus pequeños de bebes, ahora comprendía quien era Archie, sus cabellos arriba lo distinguían, haciendo que ambos se sonrieran felices por pensar en lo mismo. Cada página que habría, cada detalle los unía más. Albert tomaba su cartera de la mesita de noche y sacaba la foto de Candy en su cumpleaños en Lakewood, estaba embarazada, él había guardado esa foto. Candy se enterneció lo abrazo efusivamente y se lanzó encima, besándolo con tal amor, como siempre que estaban juntos.

\- Candy los has guiado tu sola, sabes que mañana me llevará Bruce a verlos en el cuadro de honor, en la escuela les tienen miedo por ser muy inteligentes, deberías saber todo lo que hacen, nunca imagine que tuviera tanto orgullo acumulado en mi vida, como que ellos son tan pequeños y tan buenos.

\- Lo sé, cada calificación, cada fecha, cada instante, están en este otro álbum, los he guardado para cuando llegaras, para que no te perdieras ninguno solo de sus logros. A Stear, le encantan los aviones, pero cuando pensaba que eras astronauta, quería que le comprara una nave espacial, pienso que ese será su regalo de cumpleaños. A Tony, le encantan los caballos, pero no cualquier caballo, sino los de carreras y de saltos, Tom les trajo unos y él todavía lo conserva, no juega como los demás niños, corriendo de un lado a otro, sino que lo pone en un costado y conversa con él, es muy metódico, negocia y hace tratos con una facilidad incomparable. Archie, mi pequeño, él… Candy bajo su rostro al recordar y sus ojos brillaron por llorar. Estuve a punto de perderlo, estuvo todo el embarazo, protegiendo a sus hermanos, estaba con los brazos abiertos, casi rompiendo el saco, para cuidar que a ellos no les pasara nada, hace poco me dijo que su sueño era jugar básquet junto a sus hermanos y a su padre, él no lo sabe aún pero ya lo logró.

Albert ya se había cambiado por pijamas, en el inter de ver sus fotos y la de los niños, estaba sin camisa recargado en el respaldo de la cama, abrazaba a Candy al verla llorar y sin esperarlo, el también lloraba. Albert pensaba en voz alta,

\- Ellos piensan que es más débil. Y es todo lo contrario.

\- Si, el hace todo al igual que sus hermanos, las matemáticas las llevan más avanzadas que yo a su edad, Stear estaba alegando sobre una variable y Archie, con tal de no verlo sufrir, le dijo como se pasaba de multiplicando a dividiendo para encontrarla, ya lo tenía resuelto antes que su hermano.

\- Candy, ellos merecen ser apreciados, ese maestro de deportes no me agrada. Trata como si fueran reos de una cárcel, los mantiene separados y ahora, en el partido no puede creer como Tony y Stear, vencieron a otros niños, cuando se supone que ellos no practican básquet.

\- Albert, ten mucho cuidado cuando te cuenten detalles los niños, son muy creativos, en ocasiones me sorprendo al tratar de recordarme a su edad y… creo que yo era como ellos, una ocasión lace a Tom, porque le dijo al salón que yo sería su esposa. Lo deje amarrado en un árbol hasta que vino su Papá a desatarlo, dos horas después de la salida de clases.

Albert soltaba las carcajadas, platicaron abrazados de los detalles de los niños, de muchas cosas que habían hecho. Albert estaba más que feliz, orgulloso de tenerlos y de que fueran con ella con quien los había traído al mundo.

\- Candy, soy el hombre más feliz del universo, por tenerte y por tenerlos, no me importa todo lo que he pasado, ni las tristezas en las que he sufrido, no cambiaría este instante en el que los tengo junto a mí. La abrazó y notaba que ella se estaba durmiendo, apago la lámpara y abrazándola se quedaba dormido.

En la mansión Legan,

Lachlan daba órdenes, ya tenían sitiada la casa, el documento esperado había llegado y los Mc Millán deseaban atraparlo antes de que llegará su padre. Los policías tocaban la puerta y como si ya los esperaran salieron balazos por todos lados, hubo demasiados disparos, salía un auto, le disparaban a las llantas, salía otro por el costado contrario, después entraban varios hombres. Dimitri usaba a Sara como escudo disparándoles, ella recibió un disparo y el continuaba jalándola para resguardarse. Dentro de la mansión, escondidos se cubrían Elisa y su esposo asustados al desconocer todo lo que pasaba afuera, solo escuchaban los estruendosos ruidos y se ocultaban. Un auto se llevaba a Dimitri, antes aventaba a Sara para poder escapar.

\- ¡Dale! A toda velocidad, ya les disparamos a sus autos, tardaran en seguirnos. Un hombre corrió para salvar a Sara, ella solo dijo

\- Realmente… el…. No es… mi hermano… él es…

En ese instante la vida se le fue sin poder decir nada más.

La casa fue resguardada, el FBI hacia su labor, Ronald explicaba a detalle lo que había visto, no sabía que el tío de Elisa fuera buscado, mucho menos que todos los hombres se defendieran así. Siete muertos entre ellos Sara. Elisa estaba devastada y nerviosa, bastante incomoda y deprimida con su embarazo. Ronald con su hijo dormido en sus brazos, sin querer soltarlo, al ver a todos revisar la casa. Explicaban que habían recibido la noticia de la posible muerte del padre de Elisa y ahora perdía a su madre.

Una ambulancia llegaba, Elisa fue revisada en su habitación solo estaba asustada, con ese embarazo, debía estar protegida. Ambos se fueron a un hotel, dando los datos al FBI para la entrega del cuerpo de Sara Legan.

En la mañana, los noticieros mostraban el despliegue que hubo la noche anterior, dos hombres del FBI habían muerto, aun con la ayuda de los guarda espaldas, escaparon, el dije con el localizador de Stear estaba dentro de la casa y Lachlan lo recogía de manera que no fuera notado, antes que se dieran cuenta, como fue que lo habían encontrado.

En el hotel, ya de madrugada los hermanos Mc Millán llamaban a sus esposas y a sus otros hermanos, quienes estaban cuidando de la familia. Ahí, daban órdenes de protegerse, por si Dimitri se iba a Lakewood a buscar a Elroy, que lo mejor era estar en la casa de Tom, que no se movieran de ahí. Richard hablaba con Steve

\- ¿No ha llamado Tom?

\- No, si esta de luna de miel, sería un tonto si llamará, además sabe que su padre se encuentra con nosotros, que le puede faltar que no lo cuidemos, si tu esposa no lo deja ni siquiera ir con el vecino, después de lo que le paso.

\- Ya sabes lo que tienen que hacer, si en dado caso se ponen las cosas mal, vete a la casa del padrino de bodas, ahí es mejor para ocultarse, aunque es muy chica, pero al menos es una buena opción.

\- Mandaron más personal en la comisaría, están más hombres y se ven mejor preparados.

\- No te confíes Steve, nada es lo que parece, nos acabamos de enterar que…. Papá está vivo, no les digas todavía a nadie, solo a Paul. Viene para acá, lo llevaremos con nosotros.

\- ¡Papá! No lo recuerdo.

\- Ha estado en New York, cuidándonos a todos. Supongo que estuvo cerca de ustedes, porque nos enteramos que nos ha estado vigilando.

\- Porque no vino a la boda de Rosy

\- No nos quiere arriesgar. Creo que no sabe lo que somos ahora, ni de lo capaces que podemos llegar a ser, tal vez siente que seguimos siendo sus niños.

El gimnasio estaba repleto de padres que deseaban ver al equipo vencedor, comenzaban con los juegos de los niños.

Hikaru estaba muy contento porque su hijo encestaba en muchas ocasiones, pero sobre todo por Evan que lo ayudaba para que no lo atacaran. Los White se lucían con técnicas y eso llamaba mucho la atención. John Mackenzie, no podía creer como no había sacado el parecido de Tony con Albert, si eran tan idénticos, hablando con sus hijos se dio cuenta que los White tenían seis años y que eran los más listos de la escuela, no eran deportistas sobre salientes, pero ahora estaban haciendo notar que no les habían dado oportunidad de demostrarles cuanto podían ser mejores. Stear saltaba abrazando el balón y el chico no podía evitar chocar con él cometiéndole falta. Hikaru gritaba,

\- ¡Falta! Eso es falta, arbitro. El director estaba molesto porque todos los padres habían rechazado la televisión dentro de la escuela, notaba al japonés quejándose porque Niel, no quería ver una falta clarísima, así le decía al coordinador que lo obligara a comportarse.

Stear por fin le hacían valida la falta, con un rebote constante y ladeando la cabeza con los ojos entre cerrados, observaba a los niños del equipo contrario, los padres notaban como cuando iba a tirar, hacía una hermosa sonrisa chueca, que declaraba que no fallaría, así los puntos se incrementaron y con las palmas extendidas, chocaba con las de sus dos hermanos seguros de que no les fallaba.

Los dientes y quijadas del profesor eran retoricas, los observaba con cierto coraje, ahora habían traído a su padre, no podría acercarse a su hermosa mamita a la que siempre se le acercaba de manera intimidatoria y provocaba que ella se pusiera nerviosa, haciendo que fuera aún más atraíble para e profesor de Educación física, ya había identificado al misterioso padre de los White, así le clavaba la vista y como si Albert la sintiera, este giro para encontrarse con él, con un gesto de desaprobación de la actitud anti deportiva del árbitro del juego.

Albert miraba a Niel, reprobándolo por como las tres faltas cometidas no las habían marcado en Tony ni en Archie, cuando la falta se la hicieron a Stear, no fue intencional y aun así la marcaba por los gritos de los que estaban ahí, al saber que otros padres no aceptaban ese comportamiento.

El turno de los padres llegó Albert paso cerca de Niel, este de manera intencional lo provocaba golpeando su hombro con él, pero Albert con su altura lo miraba con desprecio sin poder siquiera hacer que se molestara por lo que Niel se enfurecía más, Albert pasaba hacia la cancha contraria, saludando a los padres contra los que jugaba, con un apretón de manos John le dijo,

\- Que gane el mejor, amigo

\- Por supuesto Mackenzie, más vale que les demuestres a tus hijos de que estás hecho. Con una sonrisa, ambos aceptaban porque estaban ahí, por los niños.

El juego se tornó rudo y los compañeros socios Andrew, azotaban con fuera la pelota, enfocados en ganar, una falta a Hikaru, y ahí cobro caras las faltas que le negaron a los pequeños, con mucha solvencia el magnate japonés encestaba con facilidad, para la siguiente Albert se atravesó cubriéndolo y este recibía el golpe directo en el pecho. El hombre que lo hizo de inmediato se apenaba diciendo,

\- Disculpe, señor.

\- No fue nada, Ben. Esa simple respuesta, le daba una sonrisa al ejecutivo del corporativo Andrew, quien había chocado con él, aun así lo había llamado por su nombre.

El partido fue muy especial, a pesar de que perdieron los socios Andrew dándolo todo, se saludaban al final. Hikaru notaba como esos hombres se habían esforzado mucho, pero tanto el cómo Albert fueron quienes encestaron más continuamente para vencerlos, lo extraño fue al girar y ver que todos abrazaban a Albert reconociéndolo.

\- Es un honor haber jugado con usted, señor.

\- El honor es mío, amigo. Vamos los niños se merecen una felicitación, jugaron muy bien. Albert saludaba a los pequeños hijos de sus socios del equipo contrario, diciéndoles lo bien que jugaron y que dieron lo mejor en el partido. Ellos preguntaban de quien era el padre, por ser tan bueno. Tony se acercaba y respondía

\- Johnny, él es nuestro papá. El niño le daba la mano después de haberle cometido varias faltas, saludaba a quienes les habían ganado el pequeño Mackenzie respondía,

\- Jugaron muy bien. Felicidades.

\- Gracias. Archie se quedaba hasta el final de los saludos, Albert se acercaba y lo levantaba en brazos diciéndole,

\- Jugaste muy bien campeón, ya vamos a la final. Archie sonreía le abrazo del cuello, respondiéndole.

\- Es el mejor juego de mi vida. Gracias por estar con nosotros.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios, no dejare muchas palabras, porque ahora subiremos más seguidos, pero jamás serán suficientes las palabras para estar agradecida con quienes opinan, y dejan sus comentarios en este fic que esta hecho con cariño para todas ustedes,_**

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	52. Un partido Ganado

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LII**

 **Un partido ganado**

La pausa del medio día para ir a comer, fue esta vez dentro de la escuela, donde ya tenían todo un festín preparado para atender a todos los padres invitados, cortesía de la televisora que ya no podía realizar su programa, pero todo continuaba como se había programado para esos tres días, los beneficios adquiridos ya estaban ahí, mientras la programación había sido cambiada por películas para sorprender a los televidentes.

Candy llegaba corriendo de su turno en el hospital no deseaba perderse la final, así besaba y abrazaba a sus chicos, felicitándolos. Bruce los guiaba tanto a Albert como a Candy a que vieran el cuadro de honor en el colegio, petición que había hecho Albert al saber que sus chicos estaban ahí.

\- Por acá es, señor. Comentaba formalmente Bruce, y eso no pasaba desapercibido por Hikaru, quien estaba muy atento, seguido por uno solo de sus guarda espaldas vestido de civil.

Sin saber a dónde iban, Hikaru y su hijo los siguieron, con parte del equipo de básquet detrás, Patrick y Daniel se quedaban sentados agotados por el partido y con sus hijas se dirigían a buscar sus alimentos. Stear al ver a donde se dirigían comentaba ya frente a la vitrina de los trofeos y reconocimientos escolares, ahí estaban los nombres de ellos tres en el primer lugar de su grado,

\- Papá, ganamos varias veces las competencias de matemáticas, mamá tiene nuestras medallas, aquí se quedaron los trofeos. Archie agregaba

\- Podíamos ir al siguiente grado pero mamá no quiere, dice que no nos aceptarán en los deportes después. Albert se dobló para quedar a su altura.

\- Creo que tiene razón, hijo. Y no me han mostrado esa evidencia que Tony negoció de los animales gravados del profesor de deportes, esos que me comentaron de la niña. Archie se acercó a su oído confirmándole

\- Tony lo tiene, pero no le digas a mamá, espera a que estemos solos. Hikaru notaba como los niños iban a mostrarle algo a Albert. Bruce también se interesaba, así se separaban de Candy alegando ir a los vestidores. Candy se quedaba con Megan y la madre de Alison quien había encontrado una mesa para comer todos juntos, ahí llegaron la madre y la abuela de Tsubasa, con quienes hizo conversación.

En los vestidores, Tony sacaba un aparato de grabación de voz, misma que le pertenecía a la niña que no quería que el profesor Niel visitara a su madre, pero su padre se la pasaba fuera del país, al parecer estaban distanciados.

Albert esperaba con paciencia para saber sobre que había grabado la niña. Bruce le ofrecía su ayuda, pero Tony le decía que lo podía hacer. Tsubasa, se acercaba para escuchar y su padre se sentaba en la banca junto a Albert.

El sonido era extraño para los niños, pero para los adultos no. Las caras al reconocer lo que era, dejaba a los tres tragando saliva, como era posible que no cuidaran esos detalles y se fijaran que la niña estuviera dormida. Al parecer al profesor Niel y a la madre de la pequeña les gustaban las relaciones con golpes y latigazos.

La cara de Hikaru estaba ruborizada de la pena, cuando escucho a su hijo decir

\- Ningún animal hace esos ruidos tan extraños, creo que la señora está prendiendo alguna película para que ella no escuche lo que están hablando. Tony confirmaba,

\- Escuche a una señora así en el hospital donde trabaja mi mamá, estaba dando a luz, ese ruido es de una mujer. No es una serpiente, lo hace tomando aire para que nazca él bebe. Debe ser una película.

Con esa explicación, soltaron las carcajadas los adultos. Bruce tomo la grabación para tomar acciones al respecto, había visto como Niel estaba molestando a su jefe y estaba seguro que Alec y Calem, sabían algo más al respecto.

Después de la comida, el partido final llegaba, todos habían comido poco para estar bien a la hora del juego, se encontraban cansados pero ya era la final.

Para hacerlo más emocionante y familiar, decidieron que los padres jugaran primero y que se determinara con los niños el partido. El director del colegio les aseguraba que los puntos serían igual para los finalistas tanto de primero, segundo y tercer lugar, quedando contentos los socios Andrew que ya habían definido su lugar,

\- Recuerden señores, esto es una convivencia familiar con un premio ofrecido por la televisora BBC quienes ganaran un viaje con todo incluido por Europa, realizando un recorrido por las mejores universidades, donde en un futuro no muy lejano pudieran ser tomados en cuenta sus pequeños. Hikaru comentaba a Albert,

\- Pensé traer a Harvard a mi hijo, veo que según este colegio, Europa cuenta con mejores universidades,

\- Creo que los niños son muy pequeños aun, pero es bueno que mencionen opciones, aquí todo es por el patrocinador de ese viaje, parece que es inglés.

\- Si, es el actor Grandchester tiene a su hija aquí, le está dando gusto a su pequeña, eso me comentaron mis investigadores.

\- La realidad Hikaru, no me interesa el premio, sino mis hijos, me convencieron de venir y cada momento que estoy con ellos, vale todo el oro del mundo.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, amigo. Deje unas negociaciones por venir, sobre todo al tener tan buen equipo y posibilidades de ganar. Quiero que mi hijo se sienta mejor aquí, ahora que estaremos un tiempo en este país.

\- Los niños del otro equipo se ven muy preparados, dos de los padres juegan en la NBA. La cara de Hikaru cambio al borrar su sonrisa por la de seriedad, pero Albert le palmeaba la espalda dándole su apoyo y confianza, con una sonrisa efusiva que decía que jugarían en grande,

El partido comenzaba, jugaban Albert y Hikaru al frente con Bruce, Alec y Pato en el partido. Este último, se sentía intimidado por los del equipo contrario, pero Bruce lo tranquilizaba asegurándole que solo eran padres normales y que su hijita lo estaba viendo, que diera su mejor esfuerzo.

\- En serio Bruce, ese hombre creo que lo he visto en la televisión.

\- Como crees, todos se ven iguales. Que no te intimide Pato, su hijo podría algún día querer ser amigo de tu hija, y nada se vería peor que haberle ganado al futuro suegro. Como si eso fuera una mecha para encenderlo, Pato observaba a los pequeños memorizándoselos para no olvidarlos, haciendo que Bruce se sonriera. Sin embargo Megan levantaba a su hijita en las gradas y la sonrisa burlona desaparecía al pensar en su hijita y que fuera la situación invertida para él. Había olvidado que él también era el padre de una hermosa peli roja.

Los padres del otro equipo eran bastante altos, tanto como Albert y Hikaru, tenían muy buenos movimientos, pero Alec les robaba con facilidad el balón, al notar que solo deseaban atacar, enfocándose en los jugadores, quienes no dejaban de apoyarse unos a otros en vez de encestar.

\- ¡Vamos Albert! Hablaba en japonés Hikaru, dando instrucciones por donde mandaría la pelota, Albert notaba su juego, al escucharlo y comprender el idioma sorprendía en varias ocasiones a sus contrincantes, dejando claro el efecto sorpresa que Hikaru estaba provocando.

John Mackenzie en las gradas, grababa el partido para sus compañeros y socios, mostrando a Albert encestar y jugar como nunca lo había visto, este juego era guardado en una pequeña cámara, sin salida a internet y de manera muy discreta.

Las felicitaciones y los abrazos fraternales no se hicieron esperar, con el equipo contrario que quedaba ganador por solo dos puntos de diferencia, dejando la decisión final en sus pequeños, que ahora entraban un poco nerviosos, por su edad y al haber llegado hasta ese punto. Albert notaba temeroso a Stear

\- Que pasa hijo, no querías ganar, ya estamos en la final. Stear se acomodaba nerviosamente sus googles deportivos que había comprado su madre para el partido, _pensando que era atacado con mucha facilidad cada que hacía trucos junto a Anthony_.

\- Son muy agresivos, mira ya no importa si ganamos o perdemos, es solo que, no quiero que lastimen a mis hermanos para poder competir en las otras áreas. Tony y Archie se acercaron a Albert quien con una rodilla en el suelo ponía atención a la inquietud que traía Stear. Tony comentaba,

\- No te preocupes, nos cuidaremos bien, Tsubasa y Evan también desean participar en otras áreas y… nos darán igual de puntos si ganamos o perdemos, así que nos cuidaremos para salir ilesos. Archie quien realmente practicaba básquet agregaba,

\- Me iré al frente Stear, te quedarás atrás y desde ahí nos guiaras. Stear ahora soltaba el aire y trataba de tranquilizarse. Albert los abrazo a los tres, haciendo que Candy desde las gradas junto a Megan se emocionaran por como los niños se habían abrazado a su padre.

El director que observaba a la distancia, por fin conocía al padre de los pequeños y se fue hacia él.

\- Listos para el último partido White. Los cuatro soltaron su abrazo levantando su característica ceja al ser interrumpidos. Y el directivo con una sonrisa confirmaba, - De tal palo tal astilla, señor White es un honor conocerlo, sus hijos son los mejores niños que este colegio ha tenido el honor de brindarles educación. Albert se levantó y al notar la estatura elevada, el director tragaba saliva al sentirse intimidado por él.

\- Mucho gusto director, Albert White, el padre de los chicos. - niños vayan ahora y den lo mejor. Así los pequeños entraban animados poniéndose de acuerdo con Tsubasa y Evan.

Hikaru se acercaba a Albert para conocer al director y agradecerle que quitaran las cámaras. Albert comentaba que ese sería el último año en el colegio, porque no estaba seguro de la calidad del profesor de educación física. Niel que estaba tras él se molestaba, interrumpiendo la conversación,

\- Por favor, que sus hijos sean becados y no posean suficientes fondos para seguir en este costoso colegio, son escusas para culparme a mí de su salida. El director levantaba las cejas y Hikaru intervenía,

\- Profesor, usted está hablando tonterías, ve todos esos hombres que están en las gradas, son socios del señor White, tiene fondos suficientes para comprar diez veces este colegio y las otras diez, se las compraría yo. El cuadro de honor en el que los niños se encuentran, no es despreciable, profesor Legan.

Niel se molestaba, viendo a Hikaru con cierto desprecio, al abrir las aletas de la nariz en su forma de mostrarle su molestia. El director, hacía señas al coordinador para que se lo llevaran de ahí. Alec y Bruce al notar la agresividad de Niel para con su jefe, se hacían señas para acompañar a Niel, a quien ya les estaba dando problemas innecesarios. Pero el jefe de seguridad de Suzuki también se les unía, por haber visto de manera despreciable y agresiva a su jefe, tenía que decirle unas cuantas verdades.

\- Profesor Legan, tenemos una plática pendiente con usted. Comentaba Alec, acompañado de Calem.

\- Ustedes ya no son profesores en este colegio, ahora son solo padres, retírense de aquí, o se las verán mal conmigo, no crean que me intimidan sus rostros de mal aspecto. Al frente aparecía Kenta, el guardia principal de Suzuki agregando,

\- Profesor tiene usted problemas en este colegio, no solo con los niños, sino con los padres de ellos. Alec pensaba en las madres que seducía Niel, cuando no estaban sus maridos, pero Kenta lo decía por lo que acababa de pasar. Bruce con una sonrisa detenía por el otro franco a Niel y encendía el aparato de voz grabada. La sangre se bajaba a los talones poniendo casi sin color al desdichado profesor, Bruce comentaba

\- Esto solo es la voz, pero el video se lo podemos enviar al esposo de la señora, lo mejor será que salga por su propio pie ahora,

La cara de Kenta era de aguantarse la risa, al ver como el profesor era un gigolo con las madres de algunos chicos del colegio, al darse cuenta que estos hombres ya lo tenían bien investigado. Casi huyendo se iba asustado el profesor, al verse descubierto y ser víctima de espionaje de algunos afectados por darles cariño a través de azotes y golpes a sus mujeres cuando las dejaban solas.

El partido iniciaba con el cambio de árbitro, un hombre de aspecto serio y formal, notaba la tensión y conversaba con los niños para tranquilizarlos asegurándose que los dos ya eran ganadores.

Así el juego fue más limpio y con un esfuerzo sano y educativo ante las técnicas nuevas que daban la mancuerna de Tony y Archie, quienes ahora estaban en la delantera, ya no era la de apoyarse en la espalda de su hermano como lo hacía Tony en Stear, ahora era poner el pie de Archie en las manitas juntas de Tony y ser lanzado para darle impuso y encestar con mayor facilidad, los maestros sonreían y comentaban en el micrófono quienes eran los trillizos y que eso era desde que llegaron al colegio, un trio inseparable de técnicas en todos los aspectos. Candy los escuchaba orgullosa y Albert quien ya portaba el pants encima de su uniforme, era felicitado por todos los que lo rodeaban cerca de la cancha, donde emocionado veía como Stear, guiaba a Tsubasa y a Evan para estorbar y bloquear a sus contrincantes.

La final de los pequeños fue más ovacionada, tanto por la impecable técnica de los niños, como por la sorpresiva actitud demostrada por Archie, quien era el más serio de los trillizos y el que nunca mostraba su forma de jugar, ahora sus movimiento eran acompañados por ese rostro fuerte y decidido que nunca mostraba ante nadie, tomando en ser el encestador más atrevido del partido y lograr elevar los puntos con la mancuerna de su hermano Tony que por nada dejaba que lo tocaran o peor aún, que alguien se acercará siquiera a intentar quitarle el balón.

Candy bajaba de las gradas hasta acercarse a la cancha y gritaba a sus pequeños

\- ¡Vamos campeones!

Los enamoradizos hijos al escuchar a su madre, parecían encenderse y ahora los tres mostraban a quienes les llegaban esas palabras al ver a Stear dar un salto desde atrás lanzando el balón directo a la cesta, desde esa distancia. Dejando claro que sus hermanos no estaban solos. Tony recuperaba el balón y entrecerrando los ojos sonreía travieso, en como burlarse a dos de sus compañeros, Archie que parecía no romper un plato, corría hasta el lado contrario y solo donde recibía el balón, después se lo daba a Tsubasa y en la posición en la que se encontraba, no le quedaba de otra que dárselo a Evan, el pequeño rubio al sentirse fuerte lazaba el balón y encestaba haciendo un gancho en el aire, al haberlo logrado.

El coordinador de deportes comentaba con el director que jamás los había puesto a jugar juntos a esos cinco niños. Era seguro que no había facilidad de ser derrotados con tan buena técnica, pues parecían imitar a los adultos en todo momento.

La final era increíble con veinte puntos de diferencia, los padres estaban orgullosos de ver ese partido tan limpio y sin faltas, las técnicas de los hermanos White, dejaban sonrientes a todos los adultos, al enterarse que ellos eran menores y que contaban con solo seis años, todos aplaudían poniéndose de pie. Haciendo que Candy sonriera y al mismo tiempo se le brotaran las lágrimas, por lo orgullosa que estaba de ver a sus chicos, agotados pero ganando, Tony corriendo a sus brazos le decía imitando las palabras de su padre,

\- ¡Fue por ti mi hermosa dama!

Candy lo acomodaba en su cintura girando con él emocionada, mientras Albert elevaba en sus brazos a Stear y a Archie, quienes esperaban turno para abrazar a su madre.

De os cien puntos a ganar, los tres equipos lograban cincuenta con solo haber quedado en los primeros lugares, los equipos que participaron ganaban veinte puntos, para que intentaran continuar ya sea en la etapa de ciencias y tecnología o en la cultural.

Mackenzie, se acercaba a felicitar a Albert y le comentaba,

\- Amigo, toma es la grabación del juego de tus hijos, es el mejor partido que he visto desde que practicábamos juntos. Albert giraba a ver a Bruce y este tomaba el cartucho del video, John se sorprendía y agregaba - Porque se lo das a él, es para ti y tu familia.

\- Bruce es de mi equipo, su hijo es sobrino de mi esposa. Y es también mi jefe de seguridad. Kenta al escuchar eso, se lo comentaba a Hikaru. Quien sorprendido notaba como el sistema de seguridad tenía a sus hijos conviviendo con los hijos de sus empleados, después investigaban más dándose cuenta que Alec y Calem también eran la protección de los supuestos White.

* * *

 _ **Continuamos escribiendo con mucho entusiasmo, agradeciendo sus comentarios y todo el animo que brindan en ellos, muchas gracias por todo.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	53. Papá o yo

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LIII**

 **Papá o yo**

En Chicago

George se entrevistaba con Richard Mc Millán Padre, asegurándole que sus muchachos estaban bien, pero que había un problema, Dimitri había huido, eso significaba que Horacio le había avisado o alguno de sus hombres.

\- No, George. Dimitri se debió haber enterado por haber escondido a los hombres que estaban en la cárcel, alguien los movió y eso fue suficiente para prepararse, porque apenas se iban a des hacer de ellos.

\- Me lo imaginaba, fueron tus hijos quienes escondieron a los dos sobrevivientes del tiroteo en Lakewood. Además te están esperando en el hotel. El rostro se desencajó, una marcada preocupación mostraba el tan esperado padre de lo Mc Millán.

\- Tanto tiempo alejado de ellos, no sé si pueda verlos a la cara. Me siento tan incómodo, no sé cuántas cosas de ellos me he perdido, no puedo pensar en que sentirán sus familias, que soy un cobarde que se escondió.

\- Les dije toda la verdad, incluyendo como intentaste salvar a tu esposa y a tu madre, no puedes seguir pensando por ellos, dales una oportunidad, cuando los vigilabas y te enterabas de ellos… ¿los has visto?

\- Solo a los tres menores, ellos no se acuerdan mucho de mí, no saben que soy su padre, sé que hace poco se casó mi Rosy y sé que mis hijos mayores están trabajando para Horacio, por eso me vi obligado a quitarles a Logan, antes que Dimitri lo reconociera.

\- ¿Y viste a Logan? Era un niño cuando lo salvaste, ahora es un hombre, como podía reconocerlo.

\- Como a todos, sabiendo sobre mí.

\- Vamos Richard, escondiste sus expedientes principales, nadie sabe dónde están sus documentos. Hasta ellos mismos pensaron que estaban en problemas de espionaje. El rostro de Richard se bajaba apenado, pero no se arrepentía, continuaban con vida.

Los guardias contratados por George, ahora eran la custodia de Richard Mc Millán Padre, ya no podía estar solo en ningún lugar más, era un protegido de los Andrew, por ser socio. Por lo tanto la protección era parte de la sociedad que tenían.

George lo acompañaba al hotel donde en una suite los hombres limpiaban sus armas y otros leían documentos, en una espera que los tenía bastante impacientes, al estar molestos por la huida de Dimitri Hampton.

Tocaban a la puerta y James, se levantaba viendo por la mirilla, verificando que se presentaba ahí George Johnson, al abrir, se quedaba incrédulo por conocer al hombre que venía con él

\- Señor Rick Millón, ¿Qué hace aquí? Richard y Robert a la distancia asomaban sus rostros por un costado de la espalda de James, ambos lo reconocieron

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Logan al escucharlos salió de la habitación apurado, al verlo corrió hasta él. Lanzándose para ganarles a sus hermanos, como lo hacía cuando era niño, compitiendo con los dos mayores que iban en su recibimiento.

James, se quedaba helado, conocía al hombre como el vecino, le ayudaba en todo, le mandaba recados y le decía como conseguir algunas cosas, así como su consejo para ir a ver y vigilar siempre a su hermana Rosana, quien debería estar cuidada por él, al no estar casado.

Logan lo abrazaba y lo apretaba, al igual que su padre lo hacía, con el rostro angustiado al no haberlos visto por mucho tiempo.

\- Logan que alto estas hijo, supe lo de tu brazo, la verdad pague al médico para que exagerara tu daño, no estas lastimado, es solo para que ya no fueras al FBI, Dimitri te podía reconocer.

\- ¡Papá!

\- Lo siento hijo, no podías estar allá, tus hijos y la familia te necesitaban para moverlos cuando Richard y Robert no estaban.

Richard hijo lo abrazaba mientras Robert esperaba turno, después de unos minutos los cuatro giraron a ver a James y el padre con una sonrisa apenada solo argumentaba

\- Estuve cerca, me necesitabas y tenías que cuidar a mi Rosy. James lo abrazó y agregaba

\- Pudiste venir a su boda, no confiaste en nosotros.

\- Dimitri llegó en ese momento a Chicago, todos sus hombres estaban aquí, realmente si me vieran los había puesto en riesgo.

George se fue, dejando las conversaciones entre ellos, al terminar de contar que Rosana estaba casada con el Sheriff, que esperaban a que pronto regresará de su viaje de bodas. James y Logan se fueron a Lakewood, llevándose a su padre, medio disfrazado y con la seguridad de tenerlo en casa de los Stevens, protegido y escondido.

En Texas,

Horacio trataba de saber que había pasado con Dimitri, pero no se le informaba nada, había visto la televisión, pero en ella no informaban detalles finales, solo el tiroteo. Desesperado ordenaba que lo buscaran a discreción y lo eliminaran, lo seguro era que lo habían atrapado.

En un motel en Chicago, Dimitri se ocultaba con los pocos hombres que le quedaban, _habían muerto seis y otros fueron atrapados, lo seguro era que Horacio los salvaría en la primera oportunidad, por lo pronto se tendría que esconder, no podía volar ni regresar a Escocia, de Elroy no se sabía nada, había investigado si estaba recibiendo a alguien en la mansión de Lakewood, pero allá había pocos guardias, la escolta de Elroy no se encontraba, así que lo más probable es que la tuvieran en Chicago y se la llevarían pronto a Escocia._

\- Timothy, dime la verdad, ¿crees que Horacio me traicionó?

\- No había en su agenda nada y de pronto se va a Texas, sin aviso alguno precisamente cuando estamos sitiados por el FBI, es el director, todo lo sabe señor, tiene documentos firmados por usted, tal vez se le hizo mejor deshacerse de usted de una vez y quedarse solo con las propiedades.

Dimitri bajo la cabeza _pensando que si tenía documentos, pero eran sin validez, si él no se casaba con Elroy las propiedades continuaban siendo de los Mc Millán, aun muerto Robert Mc Millán, su hijo estaba vivo y con él, había otros más, nunca se conseguiría la legalidad de todo lo que había explotado durante esos años la destilería y los negocios, todo su trabajo seguía siendo de ellos. Si Robert Mc Millán, no se hubiera quemado las manos antes de encontrarlo, sus huellas hubieran sido la firma ideal, pero el muy listo se deshizo las malditas huellas para que ni muerto se pudiera tomar lo que les pertenecía_.

\- Tendremos que escondernos, en este momento no existimos para nadie, nos mantendremos en perfil bajo, hasta que podamos ver a Horacio en persona.

\- Como usted diga señor.

En Chicago en la televisora BBC, que tenía el permiso de grabar en el colegio, Terry se enteraba que se tuvieron que cancelar las grabaciones por padres tan famosos como él, al grado de mover todo y que aun así los Grandchester no habían perdido nada de sus inversiones, el padre de Terry, le confirmaba que por varios empresarios socios y conocidos suyos, recibió una fuerte cantidad para que quitará la programación del colegio de sus hijos, ya que fueron invitados a participar, aunque no lo hacían por el premio, eran sus hijos y estaban poniéndolos en una posición en la que un niño requiere de su familia, por muy privada que sea su vida.

\- Pues no importa Papá, lo importante es que se diviertan y que si quieren aprovechar el premio, pues que lo ganen, mi hija está muy emocionada y Tifany igual, me sacaron de mis grabaciones para participar en una de esas etapas, me alegra que no se televise, así podríamos estar más unidos como familia, mi pequeña y yo.

\- Podríamos ir tu madre y yo a verla, me encantaría saber si salió a su madre o a ti, en la etapa cultural supongo que actuaras con ella.

\- Si, haremos la obra de Romeo y Julieta, ella será mi Julieta y… Tifany me ha dicho que se sabe todo el libreto, no ha dejado de ensayarlo. Siendo tan pequeña es muy lista memorizó parte del liberto, pero Tifany me asegura que solo será un par de escenas, las más importantes, tal vez la declaración romántica sea una de ellas.

\- Tendremos que buscar ir a verla, aprovechemos que tu madre y yo estamos en New York, al menos podré tomarle video, supongo que eso si me lo permitirán. Me comentaron que inhibieron la señal de internet de manera satelital en el colegio, eso es muy difícil de lograr, vetaron toda el área.

\- No lo sabía. Vaya tenemos personas tan importantes ahí.

\- Si, hijo, al parecer un magnate japonés está en estos momentos con su hijo de intercambio, nadie lo sabía porque manejaron mucha discreción en los traslados, el niño es muy sencillo, esta educado por su abuelo y siempre pasa sin llamar la atención, es un niño muy introvertido.

\- Pues deja que conozcan a los hijos de la doctora White, al parecer son muy sociables con niños que no son tomados en cuenta, según me comenta mi hija que evaden la amistad de ellos, por ser tan inteligentes.

\- La doctora White, es la mujer que menciona Tifany, la que te ha robado los pensamientos estos meses.

\- Si Papá, es una mujer excepcional, realmente puede ser la mejor madre para Susy.

\- Hijo, deberías pensar si sería la mejor mujer para ti, mi nieta crecerá y se irá, pero tu mujer estará siempre contigo, mira a tu madre, sin ella, mi vida no tendría sentido.

\- Ella es el ancla que me mantendría en tierra, es una mujer muy hermosa y sincera, creo que si la conquisto, seré el hombre más envidiado.

\- Bueno, si eso para ti es amor, adelante hijo.

\- Los veré pronto Papá.

En el departamento de Albert, después de un buen baño, la llamada telefónica de Leonard con los niños era lo que hacía que Candy y Albert se enteraran de lo que aún no querían decirles. Stear explicaba a su abuelo como les fue en el juego y que seguía,

\- Si abuelo, no sé cómo ganamos, fue algo que no esperaba, solo hicimos eso de… dar lo mejor, Albert sonreía suavemente al saber que eso se los había dicho él. El pequeño se movía de un lado a otro con el auricular haciendo movimientos como un adulto, llamando la atención de Albert quien lo observaba desde un sillón, donde él supuestamente dormía todas las noches.

\- Te gustaría ir mañana, abuelo. Tenemos que llevar el plan de lo que llevaré a la feria de Ciencias por la mañana, Tsubasa se está llevando a su abuelito, podría presentarte con ellos. - Si es japonés, fue quien jugó con nosotros el partido, llevamos la mitad de los puntos ganados, dice que llegará igual que nosotros a los cien puntos. - No, ellos no me han dicho si desean participar en la de ciencias, también es de tecnología, - Le diré a Archie y a Tony, espera, - Archie, Tony, dice el abuelo que irá a vernos siempre y cuando ustedes también lleven proyecto para participar, que llevará a la abuela si se siente bien.

Candy que estaba en la cocina dejaba de hacer las cosas por lo que había escuchado y se asomaba para ver a Albert.

Tony y Archie salían corriendo, este último secando su cabello con la toalla en el cuello.

\- Pásame el teléfono, Stear, déjame hablo con el abuelo, decía Archie, mientras que Anthony se quedaba con las ganas de hablar y no decía nada. - Abuelo, tengo un plan buenísimo que estuve ideando ahora que estuvimos en la boda del Tío Tom, si vas a ir a vernos lo haré y me apuntaré en tecnología. - No te ha dicho Stear lo que presentará, es una mezcla formada con productos de recicle y puede formar bloques duros especiales para… tal vez desee sorprenderte abuelo, él ya tiene la formula y los recursos, solo expondrá su idea, y dará algunos ejemplos. Ya estuvo trabajando en eso. - Si, te paso a Tony. El pequeño rubio juntaba las cejas y pensaba rápidamente, sin lograr solo movía su cabeza de un lado a otro,

\- Hola abuelo, - Si, fue muy bueno jugar con Archie, ahora saben cómo jugamos los Whi… nosotros. Candy notaba que ya no quería aceptar ser un White, Tony estaba molesto y se resistía a continuar con un apellido que no era tal. El pequeño continuaba su llamada pero Candy mostraba su incomodidad con Albert quien asentía al notar lo mismo. Tony continuaba con la conversación del juego y después llegaba al tema - Dile a la abuela que si ella puede ir, yo hare algo para sorprenderla, que confié en su nieto consentido, que no la defraudaré, solo que no estaba preparado para competir con mis hermanos, ni el juego tampoco estaba planeado, mucho menos competir con Stear, el lleva semanas planeando su proyecto. - No te puedo decir que haré pero, mañana nos tomarán los preliminares a cada uno de lo que presentaremos, la sorpresa que se llevará el director, hoy dijo que nunca se imaginó que jugáramos tan bien, como lo éramos para las matemáticas, - si lo dijo en el micrófono, hablo de las técnicas de nosotros los Whi… White. - Si, pero… si la abuela no va, no participaré.

Candy salió de la cocina, después de preparar la cena, acomodaba los platos y vasos. Albert se levantaba para ayudarla, ella susurraba su inconformidad al condicionar al final a su abuelo, Tony. Ella comentaba al verlo pensativo al tomar asiento,

\- Tony, tu abuela estuvo en una cirugía, no es prudente que vaya a la feria de ciencias.

\- Lo sé, lo más seguro es que no vaya, y… yo no tengo planeado nada para participar, era Stear el que iría solo, ahora Archie comenta que tiene algo y yo… espero que la abuela no vaya y no me vea en apuros. Albert sonriendo comentaba,

\- Tony, yo, puedo ayudarte, hagamos algo juntos, ahora.

\- Mira tío, sé que no eres nuestro padre, que solo estás con tu mente tratando de recordar, pero si hiciera algo, que me gustaría mucho, sería para mi papá, y con él haría lo que fuera, jugaste muy bien y estoy de acuerdo que nos parecemos mucho, pero… como crees que se sentirá mi padre cuando vea que todo te lo dimos a ti, si yo tuviera un hijo y participara con Archie, me pondría triste al llegar y ver que gano junto a mi hermano ¿y yo?…. Me la pase trabajando para darle lo mejor, no… Tony bajo el rostro, estaba preocupado, Albert tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, sentía su dolor y hasta un nudo en la garganta, que no podía con él. Se acercó a él lo abrazó y le dijo

\- Anthony tienes mucha razón, yo… haré todo lo posible para que, tu padre este contigo pronto, si no quieres participar en ciencias o tecnología, le diré a mi Tía Elroy que no vaya. Tony giro hacia él, miro a sus ojos que también lloraba y le respondió,

\- Perdóname, no quería hacerte sentir mal, recuerda que te dije que si aceptabas venir con nosotros sería tu mejor amigo… y los amigos no se hacen llorar, perdóname. Lo abrazo del cuello al ver que Albert estaba en cuclillas cercano a él, Albert se levantó con él en sus brazos y ambos lloraban.

Candy también se limpiaba sus ojos, Stear bajaba su cabeza y tomaba su plato, lo mismo hacía Archie en silencio, _al pensar apenados en lo que su papá sentiría por querer más a Albert_.

Tony agregaba al estar en los brazos de Albert,

\- Sabes que mis hermanos y yo somos muy parecidos, Archie dice que, le gustaría que fueras nuestro padre, como crees que se sentiría Stear si… su hijos me quisiera a mi con su papá.

El pequeño Stear se levantó de su asiento y respondió molesto ante la situación que presentaba Tony,

\- No dejare nunca a mis hijos con nadie, seré medico como mi mamá. Candy soltó literalmente sus quijadas, _pensaba que Stear quería volar ahora mencionaba que sería un médico sin vocación, solo por no alejarse de sus hijos._ Ella intervino, titubeando, temblándole las manos y alzando su voz alterada,

\- A ver, mis niños... saben porque no está papi con nosotros, porque sufrió un atentado, lo quisieron lastimar… se lo quisieron robar, no ha estado aquí… no, por no desearlo, sino en contra de su voluntad, el jamás se hubiera alejado de ustedes, el los ama… y antes de saber que sería padre, deseaba tener hijos como ustedes, que fueran tal y como son, Papá no se fue solo, nos lo quitaron y como es tan listo como ustedes… pues se escondió de las personas que lo quisieron dañar… yo… Candy _estaba temblando molesta y a la vez contrariada, estaba diciendo y hablando sin pensar, ella no era así, que le estaba pasando, estaba muy susceptible y sensible, tanto como…_ al pensarlo ella rectifico tomo aire y agregó - ustedes serán muy felices y Papá, les explicará todo. Albert ¿crees que venga para cuando participe Tony?

Albert quien se había quedado en shock al ver como se había alterado, abrazado aun a Tony estaban ahora ambos con las quijadas literalmente abiertas, sorprendidos por como ella había reaccionado. Este solo agregó

\- Nada me gustaría más que su padre estuviera con ustedes, yo los amo, tanto que no me gustaría que se sintieran incomodos conmigo aquí, si desean me puedo ir con mi Tía Elroy. Archie se molestaba al escucharlo y decir que se iría, agregaba

\- Ves Tony, todo lo que has provocado, fuiste tú el de la idea de contratarlo para que fuera nuestro padre, él lo hizo bien, no se vale que lo hagas quedar mal con nosotros ahora y que se vaya cuando, yo… me iría con él, si se va.

Candy sorprendida se giraba a ver a Archie y exclamaba

\- ¿Contrataron a Albert para que fuera su Papá?

Albert se abrazó más a Anthony y el igual, ahora se iba a poner mal. Tony negociaba siempre todo, que más daba que negociara tener un padre. Albert lo ajustaba con él y Tony al escuchar el tono de voz, también se aferraba fuertemente. Candy estaba alzando la voz, y con eso sentían que ambos, les iría muy mal.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, y comentando cada capítulo de este me hacen realmente querer escribir más seguido, espero de corazón les agrade tanto como a mi.**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	54. Compitiendo por ti

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LIV**

 **Compitiendo por ti**

\- Vamos a ver… W. Anthony A. ahora me vas a explicar cómo es eso de que contrataste a Albert… ¿En qué momento fue eso? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Albert observaba a Candy notaba su tono no era el alto molesto, sino el alto cuestionable. La observaba y la veía como esperaba sus reacciones.

\- Mami yo… yo… no quiero que te molestes, tu nunca te pones así… cuenta los números de forma inversa y respira, así recibirás oxigeno lentamente…

\- ¡Anthony! No estoy recibiendo anestesia, estoy esperando una explicación, - ¿Y Tú que tienes que decir al respecto? Ahora observaba a Albert, esperando que pudiera hablar, pero lo único que hacía era caminar con Anthony tras el sillón, _alejándose lentamente de Candy y continuaba llevándose a su pequeño en sus brazos, no sabía cómo se había salido de sus cabales, esa no era Candy, ahora comprendía como había lazado a Tom, ¿y que le pensaba hacer a Tony?, él era su padre, no lo permitiría, no es bueno educar con un lazo a los niños, que tramaba, porque parecía que se encendían sus pupilas cuando lo veía, le brillaban furiosas, así podía cometer una locura, el niño solo estaba buscando a su papá y en todo caso él estaba ahí para defenderlo_.

\- Candy, lo mejor es que al menos te tranquilices, realmente fue un juego entre nosotros, Tony y yo nos… entendemos muy bien y él es… un excelente negociador, ¿sabías que consiguió su beca, aunque no lo necesitaba? ¿Y hasta supo negociar descuentos con el barbero? Creo que no debemos restarle oportunidades, eso en un futuro lo hará sentir mejor con él mismo, a un niño no se le deben negar las habilidades de tomar decisiones a su alcance, menos cuando es… Anthony.

Candy entrecerró los ojos, haciendo una risita juguetona corrió para alcanzarlos y hacerles cosquillas en sus costados, Albert corría elevando a Tony en el aire, desde arriba su hijo le decía por dónde continuar, mientras observaba a su madre, quien ahora se reía efusivamente por toda la sala y el comedor. Stear se levantaba los lentes viendo a su mamá correr tras Albert.

Archie, al ver que le iban ganando a su mamita, tomaba los pompones que estaban en la entrada y le ayudaba

\- ¡Tú puedes campeona! ¡Vamos por la derecha! ¡Dale un cierre! No le metas el pie, porque iremos al hospital con Tony descalabrado.

Stear abría los ojos, _no sabía a quién irle, solo notaba que corrían por todo el salón principal del departamento con Tony en el aire y que tal Albert estaba sin memoria podía confundirlo con una pelota de básquet, ya que era lo que había estado jugando antes_. Este asustado gritó,

\- ¡Papá! ¡No lo botes! Tony no es una pelota de básquet. Eso los hizo reír más, así Albert se aventó al sillón con Tony en sus brazos ajustándolo a su pecho y le dijo

\- Quiero contratarte, para que cuando venga tu padre, seas quien lo guie y le ayude en sus negocios junto a tus hermanos, para que no se separen de él y que si alguien lo intenta robar de nuevo, pongamos a tu madre enojada frente al ladrón. Ambos se reían por lo que comentaba, Tony se recostaba con él y suspirando le dijo,

\- Te quiero mucho, siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Aunque venga Papá, siempre estaré cerca de ti. Lo prometo.

Candy se tomaba de una silla aspiraba y soltaba el aire, mientras Archie se acercaba tomándola de la cintura le decía,

\- Bien hecho Mami, siempre lo puedes todo. Ella le sonrió le dio un beso en su mejilla y respondía,

\- Los amo con todo mi corazón. Stear con una sonrisa efusiva moviendo su plato, comentaba,

\- Una buena alimentación puede definir los estándares de calidad de mi proyecto de ciencias. Candy soltaba una carcajada y tomaba por ir a la cocina por los platillos centrales para servirles sus alimentos. Albert y Tony tomaban su lugar y esperaban ver la cena para continuar con el posible proyecto, si es que lo dejaba ayudar.

En el departamento de Chicago de Terrance Grandchester, una pequeña recitaba una y otra vez unas líneas, viéndose al espejo para notar sus movimientos corporales, su padre llegaba sin hacer ruido y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, viéndola orgulloso, _tal vez no tenía sangre Grandchester, y tal vez era hija de ese desgraciado, bueno para nada de Joseph, pero ella podía llegar a ser, una estrella más alta que su madre, si se le brindaban las oportunidades que el por derecho de cuna, había tenido. Su pequeña no tenía sangre azul, tenía un ángel desde el cielo, que la cuidaría siempre. Tal vez tenían razón su padre y su hermana, solo estaba viendo a la madre para ella y no a la hermosa mujer que hacía acelerar su corazón, era momento de jugarse las cartas, si ella tan solo lo aceptaba, se iría con todo para formar una familia, pero si no.. porque ser negativo, si a ella no le soy indiferente, su amabilidad, su honestidad y todos esos destellos de bondad que tenía, gritan que es la indicada para ser una Grandchester y esos diablillos, sin conocerlos en persona, ya se han ganado mi atención_.

La pequeña vio el reflejo de su padre en el espejo, soltaba el libreto aventándolo y corriendo a sus brazos,

\- ¡Papito! ¡Papito!

\- Mi hermosa doncella, te sabes muy bien tu papel, definitivamente tienes sangre actoral en tus venas mi amor.

\- Que bueno que llegaste, te extrañaba mucho, deseaba abrazarte y no soltarte nunca, mira, té haré espacio en mi cama, ya traje libros diferentes para que me leas, dijo mi Tía Tifany que tenía una reunión importante, que no alcanzaría a regresar

Terry tragaba saliva, _ese doctor ya se estaba pasando, que reunión importante ni que sus medicinas, ya hablaría con él, como se atreve a quitársela sin haber un noviazgo formal de por medio, a que estaba jugando ese medicucho y en que está pensando Tifany, por muy adulta que sea, debe darse su lugar, no puede estar dejando su casa, eso no lo haría si…. Ah pero ya vienen mis padres, haremos una cita con el doctorcito y el suegro._ Una sonrisa diabólica se veía en el espejo. _No por nada tenía más de cuatro galardones seguidos en la actuación, ya vería ese doctorcito que la formalidad de los Grandchester es de cuidado_.

En un hotel cercano, una pareja se amaba sobradamente, algo que ambos deseaban uno del otro estaba ahí, se sentía en el aire y Edward, más que nunca lo sabía era el momento de avanzar, la mujer de su vida estaba en sus brazos y no la dejaría escapar, se lo dejaría claro lo más pronto posible, sería bueno ver un hermoso anillo, comprar ese departamento que ya había elegido en el internet. Al culminar el placer de los dos. Apenas tomaba un respiro para decirle,

\- Tifany, te amo, cada día te robas... pedazo a pedazo mi corazón.

\- ¡Ahí! Edward, que lindo eres, me encantas. Un beso abrazador y todo cobraba el sentido de suspiro y caricias para dejarse llevar por ella, a donde ella quisiera.

Edward deseaba con todo el corazón a Tifany, al poco tiempo que ambos llevaban, pensaba casarse con ella, no podía imaginar que pudiera perderla, la amaba y eso tenía mucho más tiempo, hacía años, cuando la vio en espera de aquel centro comercial, fue amor a primera vista, ella le había correspondido con creces, al principio no deseaba tener una relación por cuidar de su sobrina, aun así la convenció de que ambos eran el uno para el otro, había terminado su especialidad y ya contaba con un buen capital para comprar un hogar donde ambos pudieran vivir, no era un hombre rico, pero era correspondido, ganaba muy bien y si seguían las cosas su curso, estaba seguro que formarían una pareja inseparable, solo estaba en convencerla de que él era el indicado para ella.

En el departamento de Albert,

La noche había sido larga para un padre deseando quedar bien, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta hurgaba en sus apuntes para ver los avances de Stear, de Archie no había nada y de Tony, solo pensamientos e ideas brillaban en su cerebrito, imposibles de ver cuando al dormir sonreía tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué haces amor? Ya es muy tarde, mañana hay que llevar temprano a los niños. Candy salía de su habitación en una pequeña pijama rosa.

\- Es que Stear no quiso mostrarme su proyecto, no sé si necesite de mi ayuda. Archie no lo plasmo en papel, no comprendo cómo llevará algo y Tony dice que tiene varias cosas que podrían servir, pero… Candy mis niños no confían en mí, como voy a ayudarlos. Ella sonrió efusivamente, _ahí estaba un padre preocupado por sus hijos, así siempre pensó en él, ¿cómo sería cuándo llegara?, tal vez no recordaba quien era por completo, pero como padre, era el mejor._

\- Tranquilízate Albert, no iré mañana a mi trabajo, estaremos con ellos juntos para ayudarlos, no quieren que les ayude ni con sus tareas, se sienten mal por no saber las respuestas, les gusta hacerlo solos, pero mañana estaremos ahí y veras que sin que lo pidan, resolveremos todos en ese instante.

\- Candy, son muy pequeños, no pueden hacerlo todo.

\- No lo hacen, ya debieron hacerle muchas preguntas en su momento a quien le dio la idea, como lo harían, se están sacando sus conclusiones y si tienen preguntas te apuesto a que las hicieron con anticipación. No les digas que te conté esto, pero cuando ya están casi completos, algo siempre les falta, y lo hacen en el último momento.

\- Y si no podemos ayudarlos, se supone que debe ser en equipo, como familia, por eso llamaron a los padres.

\- Lo sé, es solo que, no estuvimos con ellos… mi especialidad la hice apenas nacieron, me lleve mucho tiempo. Para poder ser su madre, se los quite a mi tía y los metí a la guardería y todos los días, aunque viniera de guardia, los recogía y nos veníamos a esconder aquí, como lo hacíamos nosotros, este viernes descanso, para mañana… cambie mi turno para en la tarde, así poder estar antes de que hagan la exhibición, lo seguro es que mis compañeros van a ir a verlos, están dados de alta como mis familiares, nadie se quiere perder lo que hará Stear. La sorpresa se las dará Tony y Archie, mi chico maravilla.

\- ¿Chico maravilla?

\- Ya verás porque te lo digo, creo que será defensor, abogado o algo así, es muy metódico, no es tan explosivo como Tony, tiene un corazón tan sensible y sabe ganarse el de los demás sin que se den cuenta. Cuando se enojan, son igual. Tony sigue siendo el explosivo, Stear hará alguna explosión y Archie, no te darás cuenta por donde explotará hasta que ya estés dentro.

\- ¡Santo Dios! Candy… yo… los amo… no sé cómo darles al mejor padre, al menos al que se merecen, no sé cómo poder ser como ellos. Candy se recargó en él, le tomo una mano y le beso sus dedos. Después ella le respondió,

\- Te digo el secreto. Déjalos ser ellos mismos, confía más en ellos, demuéstrales que los necesitas, que… En ese momento se quedó pensativa, _recordando un instante que pasaron con él._ \- Sabes, paso algo cuando te conocieron, algo que nunca habían hecho. Se mostraron débiles ante ti, se comportaron como… como si supieran que eres su padre.

El rostro de Albert pensativo _recordaba el día que estuvieron en el río, el los vio cuando llegaron, cuidaban a Archie tanto Stear como Tony, los vio recorrer todo lo que había, como brincaban con solvencia las piedras y como parecían expertos. Al regresar a la casa después del incidente, ellos tenían miedo, los sentía en su interior, el simplemente se había anticipado a ellos, el rostro de preocupación de Stear y de Tony, todo ese tiempo ellos habían tenido miedo, miedo porque no estaba su padre, ahora Tony tenía miedo porque su padre no estaba y él externaba su sentir_. Una sonrisa al averiguar el problema de su miedo y al girar a verla. Candy dormía recargada en él. Se separaba, le daba un tierno beso y la subía en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, mañana sería otro día.

Por la mañana, había un ambiente diferente, el desayuno corría por cuenta de Albert, ahora había hot cakes animados con dibujos coquetísimos de estrellas, aviones, naves espaciales, planetas; la bebida era una malteada espumosa con colores verdes con sabor a vainilla, para animar a los pequeños creativos.

Candy se colocaba tras Stear viendo su plan a presentar, notaba que ya tenía materiales en casa, había reciclado botes y cosas viejas. Mientras el plan de Archie requería mucho viento, y el de Anthony luz, demasiada luz por lo que observaba.

\- Están seguros con lo que van a presentar. Albert ayer me hizo una observación, por algo pidieron hacer equipo con los padres, que parte me corresponde de cada uno de sus proyectos. Anthony con una sonrisa, moviendo sus deditos señalando que el dinero sería su parte, haciendo que Candy entrecerrara sus ojos y comentara - Felicidades Stear, que buen plan, tiene potencial reciclar. Tony entrecerraba sus ojos y agregaba

\- También re utilizar, me puedo llevar prestadas las pantallas de lámparas del estudio, utilizaré las pantallas en forma de pirámides transparentes. Candy sonriendo preguntaba,

\- Les vas a ¿cortar o raspar? Tony con aire de suficiencia, afirmaba

\- No, solo las limpiaré para que se vean mejor. Ella aceptaba caminando rumbo al estudio para sacar las pantallas transparentes de una lámpara modernista. Con tres pantallas cuadradas en forma de pirámides del mismo tamaño. Ella giro y veía a Anthony siguiéndola, le preguntaba,

\- ¿Ocuparás las tres?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y tú Archie? Que vas a necesitar para tu proyecto con tanto viento.

\- Comprare cinco secadoras iguales a la que me regalo mi abuelita. Los dos hermanitos giraron a verlo, deseaban ver su proyecto pero al leerlo solo lanzaba aire hacia arriba, algo tramaba Archie, ya les había ganado en dos ocasiones una cuando llevó al Tío Tom al colegio, despistando a sus hermanos con un odio falso por él. Y la otra en el básquet, que demostró al final encestar más que ellos con tal de ganarle al equipo contrario.

Albert tocaba un tenedor con un vaso de cristal, llamando al desayuno que ya olía bastante rico.

\- A desayunar, que abajo nos están esperando. Todos juntaban sus apuntes y los ocultaban, los tres se veían con sonrisas al competir entre ellos por primera vez. La cara de Candy al ver el desayuno fue suficiente, para sin que se dieran cuenta y alegando olvidar algo en su habitación y los dejaba avanzar en el desayuno solos. La jarrita de miel y mantequilla era alegría entre ellos, averiguar el planeta o las estrellas los hizo desayunar pronto para comer otro y tener la suerte de encontrar tal vez a Saturno entre la torre de hot cakes que lucía al centro.

Albert los acompañaba, pero al no venir Candy deseaba ir por ella, solo que no se lo verían bien, así que Stear terminaba y le pedía que llamará a su mamá. Candy venía pintándose el rostro, no tenía mucho apetito y solo tomo algo del refrigerador, porque no deseaba subir de peso con la harina. Al salir del departamento, Albert le susurraba

\- Estás muy delgada y preciosa. Ella sonreía, por el bello gesto, _la mantequilla era demasiado para el desayuno, lo mejor era comer solo una fruta de momento, pensaba_.

Al llegar, las cosas eran insólitas, había demasiados padres y muchos niños participando, más que en los deportes, ya que aquí había ciencias y tecnología, el modulo donde estaría Stear ya que él estaba inscrito, pero para Archie y Anthony no, tendrían que esperar a ver si quedaba al final alguien que hubiera faltado.

Albert fue con el director y al explicar su problemática mencionaba al abuelo de los niños, como una visita especial para ellos,

\- ¿El Dr. Leonard Mc Crone? ¿Del hospital Santa Juana?

\- Si, él es mi suegro.

\- Ese doctor tarjo al mundo a todos mis nietos, venga por acá, tengo estos tres módulos juntos, los tenía reservados por si decidía participar el Sr. Grandchester, es patrocinador del evento, pero al parecer tampoco en esta etapa va a venir, dígale a sus hijos que aquí estarán los tres juntos.

\- Mucha gracias director, hablaré con mi esposa, ya supe que el Profesor de educación física de mis hijos será cambiado a otros grados. Le diré que reconsideremos dejarlos en el colegio, pero esta vez, le pagaré los costos y usted les dirá que conservaran la beca.

\- Si gana alguno de sus hijos, el colegio los continuará becando a sus chicos, pero si no ganan, usted puede hacer lo que desea. Nunca había escuchado a un niño comprometerse tanto a tan corta edad, decir que conservaran él y sus hermanos el primer lugar todo el tiempo, para lograr la beca, fue algo que el consejo directivo alabo mucho. Por eso deseábamos conocerlo señor White, es usted un buen padre, realmente ha hecho un buen trabajo en esos niños.

\- Fue mi esposa quien los ha estado preparando, es a ella a quien le debo su formación educativa.

\- O a su abuelo, tendré que felicitarlo, debe estar muy orgulloso de sus nietos, en cuanto llegue el Dr. Leonard, coméntele mi interés por saludarlo.

\- Por supuesto.

* * *

 _ **Y como lo prometido es deuda, a paso veloz, agradeciéndoles todos sus comentarios que me animas y me dan energía para seguir escribiendo emocionadísima por saberlas leyendo junto a mi. Mil Gracias.**_

 _ **Con el paso de los años te das cuenta lo que vales, nunca fuiste demasiado ni tampoco eres despreciable, eres solo un ser humano, con todos tus detalles, autentico y original, sin copia, sin fallos. Si pelamos con millones para llegar a ser quienes somos, continuemos con el ritmo y sigamos peleando por conservar nuestro mundo, por distinguirnos y hacernos valiosos, no por lo que tenemos o heredemos, sino por lo que damos y ofrecemos... seamos más mejores... seamos lo que es difícil lograr... porque lo fácil cualquiera hace fila, lo difícil solo se le ocurre a los que nacen con buena estrella, pensando siempre en los demás... enseñándoles al mundo el secreto de la vida... es ser mejor al servir a los demás**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	55. Ciencia y Tecnología

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LV**

 **Ciencia y Tecnología**

Los guardias continuaban afuera del colegio, Ian tuvo que fingir ser de la familia, mientras bajaba a su Tía Elroy en una silla de ruedas. Dimitri revisaba todo alrededor, _quien intentara algo en ese colegio se vería en graves problemas, fácil contaba más de cien guardaespaldas afuera, pues que tanta gente importante había reunida ahí_.

Entraban con la tarjeta de acceso que George le había facilitado, siempre y cuando ella fuera en la mañana, para que Dorothy y sus hijas fueran con él en la tarde. Al entrar Ian observaba con tanta facilidad a Bruce, Alec y Calem dentro del colegio, conversando familiarmente con muchos padres, por haber estado ahí por tanto tiempo. Ya que se habían filtrado como maestros y ahora solo estaban como suplentes de apoyo, todo gracias a George.

El pequeño de Bruce estaba en su mesita junto a su madre, mientras desde una distancia su padre tomaba fotografía del recuerdo, al pasar Elroy en silla de ruedas, sonriente por ver con una bata de laboratorio a Evan y lo felicitaba,

\- Es todo un Cameron, Bruce

\- Madame Andrew. Leonard entrecerraba los ojos y en tono bajo volvía a recordarle

\- Señora Mc Crone, aunque te cueste más trabajo, Bruce.

\- Disculpe, doctor por cierto me comentó William que, el director quiere verlo.

\- ¿A mí? Qué extraño, buscare la forma de encontrarme con él. - Mira Elroy, ese es mío, todo un Mc Crone. Stear portaba una bata blanca, con varios instrumentos y en una parte selecta donde se unían la parte de Ciencias y Tecnología, muy concentrado le explicaba a Candy todo el proceso y ella no daba crédito, cuando vio a Albert, le llamaba para que le ayudara y que cambiaran con Archie.

Albert se ponía tras la espalda de Stear, notaba el material que usaba y para qué era su objetivo, ponía muestras en un vidrio y lo observaba por el telescopio.

\- ¿Lo ves? Este material el cien por ciento reciclado y servirá para formar juguetes resistentes a bajo costo para los niños que no puede comprarlos nuevos.

\- Stear, es muy duro, ¿Qué densidad tiene?

\- No lo sé, no he visto la durabilidad solo su maleabilidad y sus usos.

\- Ese material es… _Albert recordaba algo que había visto antes, tal vez Stear había encontrado en el estudio la fórmula para formar bloques, solo que la había hecho en pocas cantidades,_ el pequeño observaba como él sabía sobre el material, se quedaba pensativo.

Elroy sacaba la cámara y al verlos juntos le daba varias tomas, sonriendo porque eran lo que ella pensaba, tan parecidos a él. Albert tomaba un papel y una pluma, Stear ponía atención y él le hacía fórmulas _que parecían familiares, sobre todo la letra que hacía Albert, esa letra_.

\- Stear, el equipo es de padres e hijos, tu hiciste todo, pero esto te hará falta. Si preguntan ¿qué es?, dirás que es la densidad del material, con ello este no solo sirve para bloques pequeños, sino enormes bloques con gran resistencia y durabilidad.

\- Si, lo haré Papá. Le diré que es un trabajo entre nosotros dos.

\- Así es, hijo. Stear sonrió contento al levantar el rostro ambos vieron a Elroy quien en ese momento tan especial, era tomado de nuevo con su cámara. Ella les comentaba

\- Parecen un par de genios. - Ian tómanos una foto a Leonard y a mí con ellos. Albert agregaba

\- Lo siento iré a ayudar a Tony, por favor no me dejen solo a Stear. Acaba de hacer una mezcla mágica reciclando plásticos para formar materiales de alta densidad y durabilidad, que podrían reusarse en muchos campos. Elroy recordó que eso ya lo había visto, y alego

-Pero esa fórmula… Albert no la dejaba continuar

\- Esta es diferente, fue hecha con otros materiales reciclando plásticos del mismo tipo.

Albert se movía y buscaba a Anthony, al ver a Candy sentada observando a Archie con una escuadra midiendo los ángulos de colocación en un círculo, las seis secadoras de cabello, al parecer haría un remolino para secar más rápido el cabello. _La boca de Candy era de toma fotográfica, penando que Archie deseaba secarle el cabello más rápido a ella, sería que la pondría en el centro_.

Albert, llegaba al stand de Anthony donde colocaba telas obscuras alrededor, no deseaba que nadie viera lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía que ganarse la confianza del pequeño, así que entraba,

\- ¿Cómo vas hijo?

\- Espero que bien, lo hicimos de forma accidental con el celular de mamá, pero esta vez, será mejor.

\- ¿Ya lo habían hecho tus hermanos y tú?

\- Si, pero ellos no vieron lo que yo vi, mira, necesito el celular del abuelo, el de mamá y el de alguien más o alguno que tenga dibujos en movimiento.

\- Déjame ver, espera aquí. Albert salía quitando el celular a Leonard, a la Tía Elroy y a Candy, después entraba de nuevo. Tony conectaba las pantallas en una línea recta, tomaba los celulares, navegaba por las imágenes, donde el celular de su abuelo tenía un hombre escoces tocando la gaita, ahí ponía la imagen bajo una de las pantallas, el otro celular lo colocaba en la siguiente, era un paisaje de montañas donde un colibrí agitaba sus alas y el ultimo el de su madre, buscaba algo que combinara y lo colocaba en la pantalla, era la imagen de sus hermanos y él.

\- ¿Qué te parece?, será la comunicación en futuro, todos podrán ver en forma tridimensional a sus seres queridos. Albert estaba anonadado, en cada lámpara había una imagen moviéndose fuera del celular con la luz reflejada en las cuatro paredes de la pirámide, _al ver al escoces, recodó su hogar, sin darse cuenta se arrodillaba frente a las imágenes como un niño, viendo el paisaje escoces y el colibrí en movimiento, después ellos, sus chicos estaban ahí, sonriendo de pie en la tercera lámpara que desde la mesa apuntaba hacia arriba sacando imágenes tridimensionales._

\- ¡Eres un genio hijo! Estoy muy orgulloso de tenerte. Anthony se quedaba con la boca suelta, _pensaba que definitivamente eso deseaba escuchar de su padre, y Albert lo había ensayado muy bien, porque parecía tan real que su corazón estaba tan agitado_. - Te quiero mucho, Anthony. El sin pensarlo le respondió

\- Yo también.

Se abrían las cortinas y entraba Candy, con una sonrisa efusiva abrazaba a Anthony

\- ¡lo lograste! Esto es fantástico, el reflejo de la luz hace que salga en la pantalla de forma que parece tridimensional.

\- ¿Te gusta mamá? Solo me falta poner el método por escrito. Albert tomaba la hoja y la pluma y le decía

\- Te ayudare, hijo. Apuntaba las medidas que Tony le decía de cada pantalla, el efecto de la luz y todos los detalles.

Peter también llegaba y mostraba su credencial, una joven con lentes y pañoleta, le decía al guardia de la entrada que venía con él, a lo que nuestro querido doctor al ver a la hermosa castaña, aceptaba encantado.

\- Si, viene conmigo esta preciosidad. Ella se le quedó viendo era muy atractivo el hombre ante sus ojos, pasaban y ella se tomaba de su brazo, el preguntaba - ¿Y bien mi hermosa compañera?

\- No tengo a nadie en especial aquí, solo quería ver si encontraba a un amigo

\- Ya lo encontraste, Liverman Peter Liverman.

\- Karen Kleiss, muchas gracias

\- ¿Kleiss? ¿La actriz novia de Terry?

\- Realmente solo somos amigos, me comentó que venía a ver a su hijita y deseaba conocerla.

\- ¿Solo amigos?

\- Si. La prensa es muy sensacionalista y como beneficia a la película.

\- Lo comprendo perfectamente. Ella vio a otra chica y sonriendo le dijo

\- El me ayudo a entrar. La joven castaña de ojos grandes coquetamente le respondía,

\- Tuviste mejor suerte que yo, entre con una ancianita, mientras tu entras con un cuerazo de hombre. Peter sonrió efusivamente, nunca nadie le había dado un piropo directo. Se presentaba con ella con una sonrisa coqueta ella le respondía

\- Macland, Carol Macland. Todo un placer conocerte. Soy amiga de Karen ¿y tú? A que te dedicas, eres modelo, Papito. Peter travieso y con una sonrisa efusiva respondía,

\- Soy ginecólogo, Mamita. La amiga de Karen hizo un gruñido de aceptación, ahora deseaba hacerse un examen médico exhaustivo. Después de despedirse, Karen se llevaba a regañadientes a Carol, quien ya le había sacado el hospital y el turno donde podía encontrar a Peter, mientras la bella actriz se apenaba y en agradecimiento, le aceptaba una cita para tomar un café.

Peter había llegado por la mañana porque le tocaba turno de tarde, llegaba junto a Stear y a Archie, la familia de Patricio y Daniel con su hijita. Así aprovechando la visita de los tres, Elroy y Leonard se iban a ver los dos estantes de sus otros nietos. Notando que Archie apenas montaba su proyecto y se iban al de Tony, al entrar estaban sus celulares apoyando a su pequeño, las pantallas sacaban imágenes de Escocia. Elroy aplaudía emocionada, mientras Leonard tomaba a Tony y lo elevaba en sus brazos.

\- Bien hecho Anthony. Que interesante proyecto de tecnología, y así no compites con tu hermano Stear en ciencias eh. Muy bien hecho hijo, sabía que podías hacerlo, por eso te traje a tu abuela, se siente muy contenta, solo vinimos un par de horas, y no la dejare caminar. Tony al ser bajado de los brazos, ponía su cabeza en las piernas de Elroy

\- Abuelita, pensé en ti para hacerlo, mira es un escoces como tu hermano, y toca la gaita como me dijiste que él sabía hacerlo. Albert al escucharlo se le quebraron sus ojos en lágrimas, era su padre el que tocaba la gaita, él le había enseñado hacerlo, estaba poniendo la imagen en honor de su abuelo William. Elroy lo vio, emocionada tomaba un pañuelo limpiándose el rostro y comentaba

\- ¡Como tu abuelo, Anthony! ¡Cómo tu abuelo!

\- ¿Mi abuelo? Así se lo diré cuando lo presente abuelita. Toca la gaita como mi abuelo. Tony giro su rostro y le preguntaba a Leonard - abuelo ¿también tocas la gaita, verdad?

\- No como tu otro abuelo, pero si la sé tocar.

\- Bien, tengo dos abuelos escoceses. Muy bien, como la familia de Evan. Candy giraba el rostro hacia Albert y este asentía. _Ya se estaban dando cuenta, pero no lo comentaban, lo dejaban para ellos_. Albert los dejaba para salir a ayudar a Archie, el menor de sus pequeños, ya estaba todo listo, los cables se conectaban a un interruptor, las secadoras de cabello estaba en forma de círculo y él hacía una sonrisa de triunfo. Al ver a Albert llegar, Archie le preguntaba,

\- ¿Sabes calcular la potencia de una secadora?

\- No es necesario, se encuentra en cada aparato. Respondía con solvencia el magnífico padre. El levantando su ceja característica confirmaba,

\- Cierto. Multiplicada por varios en un ángulo exacto hacia arriba de forma que el viento gire ¿Qué logramos? Albert notaba que estaba exponiéndole su proyecto a él, así le respondía sonriente,

\- Que circule el viento. Caminando hacia el interruptor agregaba,

\- Ahora necesito saber a qué velocidad.

Habían unas hojas blancas en la mesita del interruptor ahí Albert tomaba una y comenzaba por ver la potencia de cada secadora, haciendo formulas, mientras Archie lo observaba y con una sonrisa viendo el resultado tan veloz le felicitaba, -– Muy bien diecisiete km por hora.

\- ¿Crees que sea correcto?

\- Lo veremos cuando vengan a evaluarlo. Ya comenzaron con los demás. Parece que mi mamá puede alcanzar a ver la evaluación antes de irse.

Un grupo de maestros especializados de varias empresas, entre ellas Andrew Corporación evaluaban el esfuerzo y el director comentaba

\- Señores, esto debe ser con colaboración de los padres, pero no hecho por completo por ellos, Entonces ¿que hizo su hijo? señor Stanford. El niño respondía

\- Nada. Ellos hicieron todo. Los jueces tomaban nota. Stear se preocupaba y se acercaba a Archie, Tony salía de entre las telas y se unía a ellos preguntando

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Tenía razón mamá, ellos debían hacer algo junto a nosotros. Albert se colocó tras ellos y les comentaba,

\- Ya lo hice, saque la fórmula de la dureza de tu material, la velocidad del viento de Archie y el método escrito del reflejo tridimensional de Anthony. A decir esto Stear y Archie contestaron al unísono,

\- ¡Tridimensional! ¡Tridimensional!

Tony sonrió y los invito a ver su área, ahí la verdadera familia, estaba unida, los pequeños sonriendo, palmeaban a su hermano. Stear fue el primero,

\- Brillante idea, es perfecto, tenemos con que ganar, este puede ser el primer lugar, Tony. Archie agregaba,

\- Me gustó más el tuyo, Tony. Porque no nos unimos a ti para hacerlo juntos. Tony les respondió

\- Sin ustedes no lo lograría, indicaba la imagen donde ellos tres se lucían en la última pantalla, ambos hermanos lo abrazaban. Candy se unía al abrazo

\- Así se hace mis chicos, ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida. Albert los abrazaba después a los cuatro sin poder ajustarlos solo agregó

\- Y de la mía. Aun en la obscuridad de las telas, ellos con la luz de las pantallas les daban claridad a la imagen para que Elroy les tomara las fotos que formaban su álbum de bellos recuerdos.

Todos salieron y se unieron al comenzar a evaluar el proyecto de Stear, a lo que uno de los hombres pertenecía a una empresa de químicos, preguntaba la edad del pequeño y Leonard que estaba tras el confirmaba ser el abuelo y que su nieto de seis años lo había hecho solo, pero su padre, hizo las formulas de la duración, la creatividad de la mezcla era completamente del niño. Emocionados confirmaban su acuerdo en que todo quedaba aprobado. Pasaban al proyecto de Archie pero el viento no se veía, hasta que el pequeño con solvencia explicaba su proyecto, tomando una hoja mientras lo hacía, le daba dobleces formando un avión de papel y finalizaba lanzando el avión hacia el circulo de viento, haciendo que el avioncito girara a una velocidad de diecisiete kilómetros por hora. Todos aplaudían, Albert sonriente lo elevaba en sus brazos

\- ¡Bien hecho, hijo! El pequeño les confirmaba a los jueces,

\- La idea surgió en un abanico levantando una tela blanca en la boda de mi tío Tom, todos los niños lanzaban bolitas de hielo seco y salían volando, el uso de las secadoras, es por el cabello que tengo, mi abuela me regalo una y con eso forme este juguete genial. Mi papá sacó la velocidad del viento para el avión. Los hombres que estaban ahí, aprobaban el proyecto de Archie, pero al entrar al de Anthony, las figuras tridimensionales decían el proyecto por completo, ya ni preguntaban, aceptaban que los tres por algo eran hermanos.

El director ya se había quedado conversando con Leonard, al llegar y ver a los jueces ellos comentaron que había muchos proyectos muy buenos, que varios empatarían, pero que los tres hermanitos compartirían el primer lugar. Al decir eso, Candy brincaba emocionada y abrazaba a sus pequeños, de pronto se sintió mal, se detenía de brincar y tomaba el asiento sonriente. Pensativa, _que eso ya era extraño_. Peter la observaba y le preguntaba a Albert

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Candy?

\- No lo sé, ha estado muy emocionada, me comenta que la acompañarás en la camioneta para cubrir su turno en un rato más, por favor cuídala y no la dejes sola,

\- Por supuesto, Albert, no tengo consultas programadas, solo estaré de guardia, le haré platica y veré que le pasa.

\- Gracias. En la noche la esperamos y le tendré una rica cena en el departamento. Peter con una sonrisa agregaba

\- No olvides, rosas, son sus favoritas y chocolates, le encantan. Albert sonriendo le agradecía y le pasaba el brazo por la espalda, al final pensaba _si Candy hubiera querido a alguien más, tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo, y aun así lo esperó, porque tenía que desconfiar de ella, si se merecía toda la confianza del mundo, celebrarían en la noche el éxito de la actividad_.

Muchos niños ganaron ese día, a todos se les daba la oportunidad, los puntos para los primeros veinte pequeños fueron de cincuenta puntos, los demás por participar obtenían treinta puntos. Evan había ganado esa cantidad logrando ochenta puntos y podía por solo participar en cultural llegar a los cien para ganar y pasar a la final, mientras Tsubasa llegaba a los cien puntos, gracias al apoyo de su abuelo, su padre no había podido venir.

\- Completamos los cien, dijo Tsubasa a los White, Evan apenado negaba con un movimiento a lo que Stear comentaba

\- No te preocupes Evan, te ayudaremos para que pases a la final, iremos juntos. Tony lo abrazaba, confirmándole su apoyo y Archie asentía frente a Evan.

Albert que ya había despedido a Candy, a su Tía y a Leonard, regresaba con ellos y ponía su brazo por la espalda de Bruce

\- Los oíste, van a ir juntos, así que ¿cuándo es la cultural?

\- Pasado mañana, serán las preliminares, Suzuki y los chicos ya pasaron directo a la final.

\- Bueno pero nos falta Evan, vendremos a apoyarlo, quieren estar en equipo.

\- Gracias señor.

* * *

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por todo su sincero apoyo, sus bellos comentarios y por continuar leyendo este fic, el cual cuenta con portadas en cada capítulo en el grupo en face de Historias de Albert y Candy. Vamos avanzando paso a paso y deseando culminar este fic con bellos detalles para todas las que lo leen, sinceramente es lo que más anhelo._**

 ** _Todo cambia..._**

 ** _Ya pasan los años y notas la diferencia, las ausencias y la nostalgia, pegan más fuertes, y sin embargo, tu alegría se mantiene cuando conservas presente aquel niño que llevas dentro, deseando seguir jugando, pensar en lo que puede ser y lo que no ha sido, dejar el pasado en el olvido, reír sin que te de pena, comer sin temer a que, amar con el alma y desear sonreír, es lo que más nos hace continuar para ser feliz._**

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	56. Investgando a Papá

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LVI**

 **Investigando a Papá**

Candy llegaba al hospital, Peter le pedía que lo acompañara un rato a su consultorio, ella accedía después de ver que no tenía pacientes en espera.

\- Oye Peter, te vi con dos chicas hermosas en la exhibición.

\- ¿A que no adivinas quiénes eran?

\- No. ¿Por qué? ¿Debo conocerlas?

\- La supuesta novia de Terry y su amiga, fueron a conocer a la hija de él, al parecer la invitó pero, no estaba segura de sí iría a la actividad de ciencias y tecnología. Que por cierto, si me hubiera preguntado, era un hecho que no estaría ahí. Es un actor, solo estará donde se haga notar.

\- Por favor Peter, ¿Estas celoso?

\- ¿De Terry? ¡No!

\- Pues ese tono en el que lo dices, pareciera que sí. Pero vamos Peter, ya ni lo menciones, eso de llevar flores al departamento no me pareció nada bueno.

\- ¡Huy! Deja que se tope con tu marido.

\- Es que no te he contado, el me investigo y sabe que legalmente el apellido White no es mío, después me enteré por Bruce, que sus guardaespaldas comentan que mis hijos fueron gestados in vitro.

\- ¡in vitro! Peter soltaba una sonora carcajada _de solo pensar en Albert, cuando se lo dijera, definitivamente, no era de apostar a muchos bebes pero se trajo a tres y bastante parecidos a él, en que vitro vino a ponerlos, en la mejor mujer del mundo. Mirándola con esa sonrisa y ese rostro, como no la conquistó desde aquella vez que la encontró llorando por el beso de Henderson. Debió decirle que el la protegería, seducirla y apoyarla, pero en ese tiempo, él también era estudiante y ella no le hacía caso a nadie, como fue posible que Albert la encontrara y se quedara con ella_.

\- ¿Porque no me contestas?

\- ¡Oh perdón! Candy, pensaba en eso del vitro, sé de dónde vino ese comentario, lo escuche de las enfermeras de aquí, como nunca te cambiaste el nombre y esa acta de matrimonio solo quedo entre nosotros, pues es posible que piensen que sigues… ¡disponible!

\- Preferiría que Albert no se enterará, quiero verlo recuperado, seguro y cada día que ha pasado, se parece más a él, como era antes, solo que ahora es papá y… me encanta como es, es como si fuera otra persona… me enamoré de él de nuevo.

\- En definitiva, jamás nos ibas a dar oportunidad a ninguno de nosotros eh.

\- Peter, si no fueras médico, compañero y estudiante amigo mío, si no fueras casi un hermano para mí, en serio, serías el hombre al que evadiría de todas formas.

\- ¿Porque? ¿Tan feo estoy?

\- Sabes que no es eso. Yo, ni siquiera sé… cómo me atreví a aceptar a Albert.

\- Te comprendo, fue la locura del momento, pero… ¿ya paso? Podemos pedirle el divorcio y cuidare de ti.

\- ¡Peter! Albert jamás pasará, es el padre de mis hijos, el hombre al que amo y al único que quiero amar. No puedo tener un corazón de albergue.

\- ¡Ah! Con que tengo corazón de albergue

\- No he dicho eso. Dije que yo. Tu eres distinto, lo que pasa contigo es que, le has permitido a todas hacer lo que les dé la gana contigo y la verdad Peter, no has luchado por la que realmente te guste o que sea la mujer de tu vida. Fanny por ejemplo, deseaba casarte, por eso se embarazó y al perderlo, se le acabo su arma. En cambio, Annie y Victoria, siempre estuvieron cerca y te apreciaban, aun así no les hiciste caso, apuesto a que si la chica esta que acabas de conocer, la novia de Terry, te busca, le seguirás un rato y después se la pondrás en charola de plata para que él la aprecie y se la lleve.

\- ¿Qué? Karen es muy hermosa y solo tiene un noviazgo falso, además tu y yo sabemos que Terry esta tras de ti…

\- Si, pero soy casada y… mi esposo ya regreso, Peter.

\- ¡A tiempo! Todavía no se me olvida el día que vi esa foto del beso tuyo y de ese. En cuanto la vea, créeme le volverá la memoria y sabrás quien es tu marido.

\- Albert no es violento. Además confía en mí… y yo en él. No tenemos por qué andarle demostrando nada a nadie, tenemos tres hijos y… ya los ama, debiste verlo, casi no dormía por buscar cómo ayudarlos y… mis chicos también lo quieren, desean que Albert sea su padre.

\- ¡Es su padre!

\- Si, pero ellos no lo saben.

\- Candy, por favor, claro que lo saben… Papá aquí, papá acá… todo el tiempo y sus parecidos tan claros, como si fueran clones. ¡clones! Candy eso deben pensar, que no son tuyos porque son idénticos a él.

\- Por favor Peter, solo quisiera que fueran más como él, al estudiar y, estaría más tranquila, mis chicos heredaron de mi…

\- ¿Qué?

Candy se quedó pensativa, _era cierto, los niños no demostraban sus conocimientos y se comportaban como si Albert hubiera hecho el proyecto, no lo presumieron ante los demás, solo ante los jueces supieron que ellos lo hicieron solos, acaso Peter no había notado que van en grados más avanzados, que… él se había ido a Lakewood, los chicos apenas mostraban sus avances, como ella a su edad. Peter solo le había tocado los entrenamientos deportivos y_ …

\- Tienes razón Peter, cree clones de Albert. Peter reía, mientras tomaba un estetoscopio y se lo ponía a Candy en el corazón, después le revisaba las pupilas y la observaba minuciosamente. - ¿Por qué me revisas Peter?

\- No sé, sentí algo extraño hace unos días, y ya sabes, mi instinto…

\- Peter, sabes que después de mis chicos, ya no podré embarazarme de nuevo.

\- Si, lo sé, es solo que, note algo extraño en ti… Candy ¿Cuándo fue tu última revisión?

\- No necesito revisarme, cuando me dijeron como el peso de mis hijos había lastimado mi matriz, yo misma me revise y supe que ya no podría tener más hijos, eso me pasa por los resultados de mis acciones. En todo caso, Peter, tengo tres hijos, para que pedirle más a Dios, si son lo que más amo en el mundo.

\- Me gustaría hacerte una revisión, no está de más. ¿Ya notaste tus bustos?

\- ¡Peter!

\- Te lo digo como médico, ¿Cómo te estas cuidando con Albert?

Candy ya no respondía, se levantaba de la silla moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y se salía del consultorio de Peter.

En Lakewood, llegaban Logan y James, con su padre, al entrar, un letrero en la sala anunciaba "Bienvenido Abuelo" El abuelo se había sorprendido, una tirilla de niños pequeños salían de la cocina y dos niñas llevaban un pastel, que dejaban en la mesa mal puesto por gritar

\- ¡Ya llegaron mamá!

\- Papá ella es hija de Robert y ella de Richard, ese es mi hijo Logan Jr. y el que ves en la silla es el que tanto esperaba mi hermano… es el pequeño Richard, no dejo que le pusiéramos tu nombre a ninguno de los nuestros, el deseaba tener un niño, para esto tuvo tres niñas antes. - Y él es Bobby, Timy, etc. Al final gritaba - Niños ¡el abuelo Richard! salían de la cocina, las tres mujeres con platones que clocaban en la mesa para recibirlo. Por la puerta trasera entraba el padre de Tom, quien con una sonrisa veía como todos se formaban para abrazar a su abuelo, ya que Richard y Robert, les anunciaron que llegarían a darles la sorpresa y las Mc Millán echaron la casa por la ventana para recibir a su suegro, que estaba vivo.

\- Papá ella es la esposa de Richard, la esposa de Robert y ella es mi mujer.

\- ¡tu esposa Logan! Que va a pensar tu padre, que no estamos casados.

\- Bueno Papá ya verás que no son como Rosy, ellas si son de armas tomar, así que déjate querer que las Mc Millán solo se enojan con los extraños.

El brillante abuelo no sabía que tenía tantos nietos, _contaba muchas niñas y pocos niños, pero todos eran Mc Millán, sus hijos jamás le hablaron de los pequeños, sabían que tenían sobrinos pero no los mencionaban, James era bastante serio, Paul y Steve no se veían aun por la casa, pero lo seguro era que pronto entrarían por esa puerta._ El padre de Tom se acercaba lentamente y le saludaba

\- Amigo, esta es su casa, sus nietos son muy buenos.

\- Gracias. Señor Stevens, no sabía que estaban todos alojados en su casa.

\- Yo soy el suegro de Rosy, y… me dejaron al cuidado de sus nueras, nos tocó la mala suerte a mi vecino y a mí, fuimos sorprendidos por un par de maleantes.

\- ¿Y eso cómo fue?

\- Unos hombres que huyeron, pertenecían a una banda de un tal Dimitri, pero… sus nietos se dieron cuenta y, mi muchacho y sus hijos estaban aquí en la casa, mientras nosotros fuimos atados en la cocina de allá, con mi vecino, ahora sus nueras no me dejan salir ni al porche del frente, solo al de atrás, para que nadie me vea.

La cara del abuelo Richard era de asombro, salía caminando junto al abuelo Stevens y en el patio trasero, parecía un campo de pruebas de tiro, ahí los pequeños jugaban como si se entrenaran todo el tiempo. En unas sillas de madera se sentaban el par de hombres y los observaban, al parecer todos los Mc Millán gustaban de deportes extremos.

\- Lo ve, no son niños como los de aquí del pueblo, estos niños parecen soldaditos, esa niña de allá tira el arco y la de allá tiene una resortera. Richard Mc Millán padre, deseaba llorar al recordar. _Como educó a sus hijos y como lo imitaron al educar a los suyos_. La esposa de Logan salía, colocándole las manos en sus hombros le comentaba,

\- Ya está lista la mesa de bienvenida, pase por favor. - ¡Niños ya es hora!

El padre de Tom con una sonrisa efusiva comentaba - Estoy ansioso de ver la cara de mi hijo, cuando sepa que si tiene suegro, ya estaba loco con seis hermanos, esto será bueno. Palmeaba la espalda de Richard quien no se imaginaba como sería el buen yerno que le tocaría.

En Chicago,

George les confirmaba a sus pequeñas que podían entrar a ese colegio junto a sus primos y amigos. Pero que si trasladaban para Europa, ellas se irían con él. A lo que las pequeñitas asentían en repetidas ocasiones emocionadas, Albert las veía y elevaba en sus brazos a la más pequeña.

\- Son hermosas, George, te han de tener muy feliz. Tanto como lo estoy con ellos. Archie escuchaba atento, ya eran muchas las cosas que le parecían poco comunes, ya terminaban las actividades los pequeños, cuando recogían sus materiales. Archie se unía a sus hermanos,

\- No hay un tío, él es Papá. Stear confirmaba,

\- Si. Miren, estos son los apuntes del estudio, aquellos que vimos hace tiempo y este es donde colocaba la fórmula de densidad. Tony mostraba sus hojas, ahí estaban detalladas sus palabras y el tipo de letra era idéntico a estudio que conservaba Stear. El pequeño rubio se preguntaba porque, pero no podían decirlo, se separaban los tres y entraban al estand donde ya habían recogido los celulares y las pantallas, pero conservaban las telas, Tony comentaba

\- Lo comprobaremos en casa, deben estar las respuestas en esa caja de recuerdos. Stear agregaba,

\- Mamá siempre dice que somos los únicos descendientes de Papá, los únicos que llevaremos el apellido, jamás mencionó a un tío, al contrario, dijo que ella al igual que Papá eran hijos únicos. Archie bajaba el rostro, comentaba,

\- Ya todos los queremos como tal, el no recordaba, tiene siete años perdido, antes de que nosotros naciéramos, él no sabía que tenía hijos. Stear lo abrazaba y agregaba,

\- Por eso cuando Tony le comentaba que fuera nuestro padre, mamá todavía no le decía nada de nosotros. Lo ven, es él, la abuela dijo que era un genio, hizo las formulas mentalmente, ella lo ama y llora y hasta se levantó de su cama para verlo, no hay duda, es nuestro padre. Tony unía el entrecejo y agregaba,

-Porque ocultárnoslo, es nuestro padre, que tiene que lo sepamos. Stear le respondía,

\- Ningún hijo debe saberlo antes que un padre, él tiene amnesia, ha estado recordando desde que llegó, nosotros no estábamos incluidos, somos algo nuevo para él. Ni siquiera escogió nuestros nombres. No estuvo aquí, fue robado, y… nosotros lo encontramos. Tony argumentaba,

\- No, el salvó la vida de Archie, él nos encontró, él no se fue, ha estado aquí, estamos en su casa, somos suyos. Y… Stear… me parezco a papá. Los tres sonrieron, Archie agregaba.

\- vamos a continuar el juego, encontremos en casa evidencia para que… no se pueda echar atrás. Ya vamos a ver que nos va a responder cuando le cuestionemos todo, Stear sonrió malévolamente y agregaba,

\- Washington, Wisconsin, Wyoming… Los tres reían recordando eso, eran los nombres que ellos se habían puesto por tener la W. inicial al comienzo, sin saber, los tres deducían y lo mencionaban al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡William!

Tony travieso agregaba,

\- Su huella, sus ropas… Archie, ¿dos metros de altura?, los tenis, todo coincide. Ah y que nuestros abuelos son escoceses. ¡Los dos! Stear se quedaba serio y finalizaba

\- Bien, continuemos con su juego. Esta noche será larga. La sonrisa de los tres, era de planes extraordinarios.

Albert les aseguraba un festín antes de regresar a casa, invitando a Tsubasa y a Evan a merendar como parte del festejo, ya que los pequeños se notaban cansados del día tan ajetreado y lleno de visitas.

En el hospital, Candy atendía a una paciente mayor, después de hacer su examen médico y darle la receta, la señora con una sonrisa tierna le comentaba

\- Oh doctora, cuando la vida se está yendo después de haberla vivido por tanto tiempo, ya casi no hay cosas tan bellas como la maternidad y su brillo en la mirada, me dice que no solo es amor, sino que su vientre lleva el fruto de todo lo que la vida puede dar.

\- No señora Hall, ya soy madre de tres pequeños, admito que estoy tan feliz y mi esposo también lo está.

\- Ah, les gusta las familias numerosas, ya no hay personas así, desde hace tiempo todas se cuidan para no embarazarse y usted después de tres hijos, aún está buscando otro más, que dicha debe tener una mujer, cuando su vientre da vida. Tuve solamente dos y perdí a uno de ellos muy joven, solo me quedo mi hija Diane, pero sabe que, me hizo abuela de cuatro. Y soy muy feliz con ellos.

Candy la despedía en la puerta, quedándose pensativa, _había estado con Brithany y sus síntomas eran muy claros, en ese momento se tocaba el busto y estaba tan sensible, no podía ser que ella estuviera embarazada, ya habían pasado seis años, sus pequeños no esperarían un hermano extra_. En eso trataba de salir cuando un hombre la detenía de frente en la puerta de su consultorio.

\- ¡Hola preciosa!

\- ¿Terry? ¿Qué haces aquí? No creas que estoy muy feliz contigo, no después de todo lo que provocaste, que es eso de…

\- Me vas a decir que no te gustaron los detalles que te mande.

\- ¿Detalles? Terry soy casada, mi esposo los recibió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Terry, tengo tres hijos y no fueron gestados in vitro, soy madre y mi esposo esta en casa ahora con ellos, no está muy contento con que llenaras la recepción de flores. Detrás de Terry pasaba el Dr. Henderson escuchando parte de la explicación, así tomaba a Terry por la espalda doblándole un brazo, lo alejaba de Candy agregando,

\- Primero robándole besos y ahora molestándola, usted no es paciente. - ¡Seguridad!

Candy asustada, seguía a ambos, tratando de detener a Michael. - ¡Michael! ¡Michael! Detente ahora. Terry lo detenía en seco, era mucho más alto y fuerte que él, no iba a manejarlo a su antojo este se defendió y el Dr. Henderson dio al suelo, Peter salía de su consultorio topándose de frente con Terry, así intervenía.

\- Dr. Henderson, deje en paz al Sr. Grandchester ahora, no es un paciente, pero es el padre de uno, así que aléjese antes de que se vea metido en problemas. Después de ponerse de pie, Michael a regañadientes empujaba a Terry, este era detenido por Peter. - Tranquilo señor Grandchester, el Dr. Henderson es el enamorado de Candy con derecho de antigüedad, no se preocupe, es buena persona, pero al igual que todos los compañeros de Candy, no le pareció que usted le hiciera lo mismo que él. Robarle besos a quien adora desde que era una estudiante. Candy apretaba los puños, molesta por el comentario, mientras Terry sonreía al ver como se ruborizaba y se veía más hermosa. Ella lo amonestaba,

\- ¡Peter!

\- Tranquila Candy, acompañaré al brillante actor, para que no se tope con todas las enfermeras, mira estamos frente a las cámaras, mejor regresa a tu consultorio, lo llevaré con su seguridad. - Vamos, no vaya a regresar su archienemigo. Se burlaba Peter con un asombrado Terry, quien no esperaba tanta violencia en un hospital.

\- ¿Usted es?

\- Liverman, Pete Liverman, ginecólogo y amigo de Candy y… de Edward a y de…

Una enfermera lo interrumpía,

\- Dr. Liverman lo esperan en su consultorio. Terry se despedía haciendo una seña a sus guardaespaldas, le daba la mano a Peter y se retiraba a su consultorio.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera por sus comentaros y todos los detalles que han tenido en el grupo Historias de Albert y Candy. Un feliz día de San Valentin, que la amistad no se dañe y el amor perdure en cada ser humano que lo merezca y lo valore.**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	57. Por ti Lo daría todo

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LVII**

 **Por ti… lo daría todo**

Candy se iba a los laboratorios, tenía que quitarse esa duda que le habían sembrado tanto Peter como la Sra. Hall.

En el restaurant infantil donde merendaban los pequeños. Albert solicitaba el reservado del área infantil, pagando como si fuera una fiesta programada, así varios de los meseros, se alistaban sacando detalles que regalaban a los niños, inflaban globos, pintaban caritas, y solo tenían a cinco pequeños para su mini festín. Albert veía como Evan era el que realmente disfrutaba como un niño común, mientras que Stear estaba frente a una consola de videos de observador, Tony veía los juegos por cómo eran sostenidos y Archie memorizaba como movían los globos para realizar las figuras, observaba las imágenes de la mesa donde trabajaba el joven inflando y manipulando los globos, el pequeño decidido comenzaba a preguntar.

\- Señor, y no se rompe, porque usted deja espacio para recorrer el aire.

\- ¡Que listo! Por supuesto, ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Seis.

\- ¿Quieres una espada?

\- Quisiera ver la bici que está en esa imagen, la hizo con globos, está realmente interesante.

\- Muy bien. Haremos la bici, pero me ayudarás.

\- También puede hacer esa princesa rosa, es que tengo una hermanita en casa y quisiera llevársela. Archie deseaba _llevarle una princesa echa de globos a la pequeña Pupe, debería estar aburrida, y cuando rompiera esos globos, se sentiría menos estresada_. Eso pensaba.

Albert los veía mientras escuchaba al abuelo de Tsubasa, hablar de los proyectos tan buenos que vio en la feria. _Su mente sentía los años que no estuvo con ellos, cuando comenzaron a caminar, a cuidar de su madre, a definir ese carácter que ya conocía Candy, ver que los tres mostraban una sencillez para con la gente, no les demostraban su capacidad, cuando él si sabía que pensaban a toda velocidad y contaban con una imaginación creativa tan abundante_.

Llegaba Hikaru con sus escoltas y su esposa, pensando que Candy estaría ahí, al ver a su padre y a su hijo, tan entretenidos con Albert y sus niños, ambos sonrieron, así se acercaban a los adultos.

\- Buenas tardes, supe que nos fue muy bien. Albert _esperaba que todo lo contestara el abuelo emocionado que sabía cómo le fue a su nieto._ Se embelesaba hablando de los proyectos que vio y su nuera le respondía. Mientras que el magnate japonés, notaba a Albert viendo a distancia a los pequeños. Este se acercaba a él,

\- ¿Porque me no me dijiste que eras William Andrew? Albert giro y al verlo a los ojos, notaba que no se mostraba molesto, preguntaba curioso.

\- Es parte de la protección familiar, eso debes saberlo más que yo.

\- Sabes que somos competidores en muchas áreas, y aun así, buscaste estar conmigo.

\- No fue así, éramos los últimos, llegue tarde y agradezco mucho que tu hijo pudiera formar parte del equipo, también me alegro haber ganado el partido, sin tu pequeño, no lo hubiésemos logrado.

\- Entonces, nada fue planeado.

\- Nada lo fue. Me alegro de que no hayamos tomado ningún tema en particular, así sabrás que, no fue mi intención ocultarme, mis hijos se anuncian como los White, tú mismo los viste en el cuatro de honor, y no es su apellido.

\- Gracias Albert, Kenta mi jefe de seguridad, me ha comentado que todo tu personal está muy relacionado a ti, que son una familia, en eso me siento muy halagado, porque aun siendo yo el culpable de que tus proyectos se hayan mermado, me has dado una lección de honor y de respeto. Cuenta con mi amistad y la de toda mi familia, en lo futuro, te llamaré cuando mis movimientos puedan afectar en alguno de tus proyectos, nunca fue esa mi intención y creo que ya lo dedujiste al momento que me has dado tu amistad, aun en contra de todos tus socios.

\- Vamos Hikaru, somos dos padres, que lo daríamos todo, por nuestros hijos. Una mano y una sonrisa en ambos hombres, sellaban una amistad que daba mucho más sin saberlo William.

Con los pequeños al ver que Albert ya no los observaba, ellos se unían y jugaban con Evan, quien respondía al cuestionario que tenían Stear y Tony con él,

\- Si, te dije que él es el hombre más importante, mi padre trabaja para Andrew Corporación, ahora pronto volveremos a Escocia, ya apareció por fin su jefe, al que tanto había esperado, mi madre está muy contenta, me dijo que somos primos. Stear se sorprendía mirando a su hermano, levantando su ceja decía

\- ¡Primos!

\- Si. Así que mi hermanita y yo somos familiares de ustedes.

Tsubasa, era distraído por Archie, quien lo entretenía para que no se diera por enterado de la conversación, mostrando interés en lo que presentó en su proyecto de ciencias.

\- ¡Excelente! Debiste quedar muy bien, nosotros no lo hubiésemos logrado sin nuestro padre.

La tarde se obscurecía y se despedían, ya que Tsubasa no requería participar en la cultural, esperarían para volverse a ver en la final.

En el hospital, Michael salía molesto a caminar, tenía que relajarse y pensar, porque se había atrevido a defenderla frente al actor ese, manejaba y se iba al parque aquel donde una vez la perdió, se estacionaba y _recordaba aquella ocasión, cuando la vio con él besándose, definitivamente ella tomo decisiones equivocadas, mismas que pasó Brithany al elegir irse con su compañero y que la abandonara después, ahora la tenía de nuevo de regreso, algún día podría haber algo de nuevo con Candy, no, ella jamás fue nada suyo, ella nunca lo aceptó, fue leal, honesta y en todo siempre ha sido así, hasta que la abandonó y no aceptó su fracaso con el padre de los niños, lo seguro es que había muerto o estaba ya con otra, pero ahora solo podía cuidarla a la distancia, porque sea como sea, Candy siempre estaría en sus pensamientos. Reflexionaba todo lo que había entre él y Brithany, después lo que había escuchado y no podía continuar con eso, le debía su fidelidad a ella, Brithany le demostraba su cariño y respeto. Candy jamás le daría una oportunidad, pero al menos su amistad la conservaría todo el tiempo, un amor que no es correspondido, pero verla feliz y realizada, aunque se inventará a ese desgraciado que la dejo embarazada y desapareció con ese accidente provocado_.

Albert notaba sonrientes y distraídos a los pequeños, e _n su interior sentía tranquilidad, ya no había ni una gota de temor, se sentía fuerte, valiente, decido y hasta con esas ganas de recordarse trabajando_. Cerraba los ojos mientras iba en la camioneta manejada esta ocasión por parte del equipo de Lachlan, _así recordaba sus oficinas, algunos corporativos en otros países, cuando Hikaru le mencionaba ser su contrincante, sintió esa sensación de triunfo, de haberlo vencido en algo, no sabía bien en qué, pero era algo dentro que gritaba ¡lo logré!_

Candy no aceptaba los resultados, revisaba minuciosamente, no podía decirle nada a nadie, como si fuera algo secreto, recogía todo del laboratorio. Esto podía ser grave, tenía que verlo desde otro punto de vista, se iba al área de investigación, se encerraba en un una habitación donde se encontraban algunos aparatos, con toda calma, encendía la computadora, conectándola al aparato de ultrasonido, pasaba un poco de gel y observaba su vientre, dejándola con la boca literalmente abierta.

\- ¡Dios!

En otro consultorio, Peter emocionado con Karen y Carol, las invitaba a salir al café del hospital, para seguir conversando. Carol jugaba y bromeaba haciéndolo reír en todo momento, logrando que Karen también disfrutara de sus bromas y sus sonrisas,

\- Vaya Peter, al parecer tú y Carol son la pareja perfecta. Peter con una sonrisa respondía,

\- Carol es muy hermosa, supongo que te encuentras separada para Terry, así que Carol y yo, veremos sus actuaciones algún día en el cine, - ¿No te parece Carol?

\- Me encantaría Peter. Daniel entraba a su turno y pasaba por la cafetería después de despedir a una de sus pacientes, así lo llamaba desde su mesa y les presentaba a sus nuevas amigas,

\- Mira Daniel, ella es la bellísima Carol, y nuestra linda actriz, tan famosa con una sola sonrisa Karen Kleiss,

\- Un placer señoritas, Peter siempre acompañado de hermosas mujeres, definitivamente Edward ya no está disponible, ahora no tienes competencia. Carol juguetona y bromista agregaba,

\- Y supongo que usted tampoco se encuentra disponible. Peter travieso y con una brillante sonrisa respondía,

\- Claro que está disponible, solo que la mujer que se gane su corazón deberá amar a su hijita, que por cierto, es la niña más linda y tierna del mundo, Karen comentaba,

\- Carol es maestra infantil, eso no sería problema, no hay entre todas mis amigas, una chica más maternal, juguetona y cariñosa que Carol, estoy segura que se ganará el amor de todos los niños que la conocen. En el colegio donde ella trabaja, gana el doble del sueldo, por ser tan amada por los pequeños. Carol se ruborizaba apenada, Peter se burlaba,

\- Así que eres muy buena para halagar a todos, pero te pasa lo mismo que a mí, que no sabemos recibir piropos, mírate toda rosa, tu cara te delata, ¡Preciosa! Carol se cubría con las manos, negando que estaba muy avergonzada por lo que escuchaba. Daniel se reía por como Carol, se parecía a su hija, cuando le decían cosas bonitas, se cubría la carita y se lo hizo saber,

\- También mi Annie es así, todo le da pena y se ruboriza, se ve muy simpática, cubriéndose el rostro. Carol giro a verlo y agregó

\- Supongo que es una niña que mantiene a su padre interesado en ella, aun así no creo que disminuyan los halagos de tu parte. Daniel con una hermosa sonrisa le respondía,

\- Por supuesto que no, a mi hijita siempre la halago y la consiento mucho, es mi princesa, y ahora que vaya a competir en la sección cultural del colegio, seré su humilde admirador, ella tocará el piano, es muy pequeñita apenas y cumplirá pronto cuatro años, pero su abuelo la lleva a sus clases de piano en las tardes, es una manera en la que se siente feliz. Karen sorprendida preguntaba,

\- ¿En serio tiene tres años y toca el piano?

\- Solo melodías pequeñas, apenas las memoriza y otras solo al oírlas desea tocarlas. Carol agregaba, mirando a Karen

\- Primero me trajiste a conocer a Susy Grandchester y voy a conocer ahora a una concertista de tres añitos, eso no me lo pierdo por nada. Daniel preguntaba

\- ¿Irán a ver a Susy? Pues es el mismo día, mi hija y yo estaremos en la etapa cultural, Carol le respondía,

\- Por eso vinimos con Peter, para que nos ayude a entrar, no tenemos forma de que nos dejen entrar, sin que se entere la prensa y la publicidad de que Karen viene a conocer a la hija de Terry, ella quiere pasar desapercibida. Peter mirando a Karen le comentaba

\- Si hubieses llegado un poco antes te hubieras encontrado con él, estuvo aquí. Carol sorprendida preguntaba,

\- ¿Está enfermo? ¿Tiene una amante escondida? ¿Vino a ver a alguna chica con un hijo extra oficial? Daniel y Peter se soltaban las carcajadas. Peter les confesó

\- Al parecer está enamorado de una de mis compañeras, pero es casada y con hijos, y créeme no son de él, solo que él no lo sabe que tiene marido. Karen se cubría la boca para no reír. Agregaba,

\- Carol piensa que Terry es un mujeriego empedernido. Pero es un buen hombre y un gran padre, para mí es un compañero apreciable, pero… sé que es muy solicitado por las chicas, y yo… soy demasiado celosa para ser actriz. Peter sonrió, _lo apreciaba como amigo, pero reconocía porque no estaba con Terry, era muy celosa._ Peter preguntaba,

\- ¿Pero te interesa?

\- Me invitó a conocer a su hija, me parece imposible no ser su amiga, tomando en cuenta que ya gravamos dos películas, me preocupa mucho la tercera, tiene etapas más insinuantes y quiero vencer esa timidez que él me provoca, así que trato de involucrarme en ser más amable para no verme tan… ingenua. Él es… un experto.

Albert y sus hijos llegaban al edificio, los chicos bajaban sus cajitas con sus cosas, las pantallas de las lámparas estaban voluminosas, pero ellos se dividían una cada uno para llevárselas sin temor a que se maltrataran. Al llegar a la puerta, ponía su huella y se abría el cerrojo, los pequeños se hacían mirada cómplices entre ellos.

\- Hijos, iré por algunas cosas, no me tardaré, como ya festejamos y su madre no estuvo en casa, traeré algunas flores y arreglaremos el lugar para ella, sería bueno traerle chocolates, ¿tal vez? Tony sonreía de lado y contestaba

\- Papá, sabías que los chocolates son los favoritos de mamá.

\- S… iii. De hecho me lo dijo tu tío Peter, me dijo que la consintiéramos, ella no esta elevada de peso, y no desayuno con nosotros. Debemos hacerle sentir bien, estuvo en la feria toda la mañana, merece un buen premio. Stear travieso confirmaba,

\- ¿Y se lo vas a dar? Albert sintió algo extraño en su tono y confirmo,

\- Se lo vamos a dar todos, somos su familia. Archie con una sonrisa agregaba,

\- Por supuesto, somos una familia, mira la princesa que le traje a Pupé. Albert sonreía al ver un intento de bella durmiente en color rosa hecha de globos, y la bici que ponía en la mesa de la entrada ya quería ver como reaccionaba Pupé al verla.

En el departamento con una docilidad los tres pequeños confirmaban que lo esperarían sin salir del departamento, que revisarían sus cosas, y se bañarían para esperar a que el regresará.

\- De verdad, no me tardo, solo iré afuera del edificio, compraré las rosas y los chocolates para su mami, ustedes se los darán. Mostrando sonrisitas traviesas confirmaban los tres enseñándole sus dientitos muy complacidos por la oportunidad en la que se les dejaba solos.

Apenas salía, Stear corría por la caja de los recuerdos a la habitación de su madre, Archie iba por la escalerilla de la cocina y Tony colocaba su oído en la puerta para saber cómo se alejaban los pasos de su Papá. Gritándoles a sus hermanos

\- ¡Libres! Vamos, vamos veloces que el tiempo corre.

Stear subía en la escalerilla, bajaba la caja y sacaba los libros, marcos y fotos de su padre estaba ahí, un álbum se caía de las manitas de Archie y se abrían las hojas dejando a Candy y Albert besándose y abrazados. Tony los veía de frente, Stear sonreía de lado acariciando la foto y Archie, los miraba con ternura, eran sus padres, hace mucho tiempo, juntos y besándose. Tony confirmó,

\- Lo logramos, contratamos a papá, siempre fue nuestro Papá, mamá no podía dejar que alguien nos viera al bañarnos, dijo que eso solo ella podía hacerlo… se le olvido que Papá también podía ser uno de nosotros, él también nos podía ayudar, tam.. bien el podía. Archie… Papá te rescató del río, es el genio de la abuela Elroy, Papá es… William Albert Andrew. Stear colocaba sus brazos en ambos hermanos y agregaba,

\- Ya sé cómo le haré preguntas. Lo enfrentaré con aprecio, es nuestro padre y se sabrá todas las respuestas, todas. Archie agregaba

\- No deja de ser nuestro Padre y puede usar su autoridad, además… Mamá lo está curando, estoy seguro que sabe que somos sus hijos y quiere ganarse nuestra aceptación, pero él… ya lo hizo.

En el parque cercano al edificio donde se ubicaba el departamento, caminaba pensativo y regresaba Michael para subir a su automóvil, a lo lejos vio a Albert con rosas y chocolates en sus manos, lo seguía al principio con la mirada, después a la distancia comenzó a seguirlo, _pensaba como podía ser posible, si Candy estaba en el hospital y ese maldito estaba muy campante llevándole rosas y chocolates a otra mujer, eso no era posible, los niños eran de él, como ese desgraciado había dejado a Candy, si era la mujer más noble, hermosa y especial de su vida, lo hizo padre de tres niños. Daría lo que fuera por ser el padre de ellos y no ese bastardo, mal nacido_.

Entraba al edificio, Albert sonreía al pensar en ella, _su cara de sorpresa cuando los niños estuvieran agotados del día tan largo y ellos se quedaran solos, no tardaba en llegar, tenía que apurarse en darse un baño, se vestiría casual, le tocaría el piano y le cantaría bajito para que los chicos no se despertaran, le diría cuanto la ha amado desde que la conoció, que cada instante a su lado ha ido recordando todo lo que habían vivido, le pondría un buen vino, ya estaba en la hielera, las copas de cristal que tanto le gustaban a ella, y le pondría la rica cena que ya tenía en mente, todo sería perfecto, la haría reír, y esa noche, la haría tan feliz como él lo ha sido a su lado, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, el amor de mi vida, esa solo puede ser ella, mi Candy._

Pasaba el vestíbulo, y antes de que se cerrará la puerta principal, Michael colocaba el pie, bajaba e rostro y lo seguía a un par de metros de distancia, se habría el elevador y subía junto a él, quien no dejaba de sonreír mientras el doctor _deseaba averiguar hasta que lugar se había escondido esa lacra. Ya lo vería con sus propios ojos, junto a la infeliz a la que le llevaba flores y chocolates, lo pondría en evidencia y en ridículo._

Al llegar a su departamento, Albert colocaba su huella, para abrir la puerta ignorando que el hombre que iba junto a él había bajado en el mismo piso tras él, tan ilusionado y pensativo iba Albert que no se daba cuenta que lo iba siguiendo, al entrar a su departamento, Michael colocaba el pie deteniendo el cerrojo, mientras el ansiado padre entraba, el doctor tocaba la puerta el rubio giro y la puerta le dio en la cara… El ramo de rosas rojas volaba por encima y al caer, todas se desparramaban en el piso, el sonido del golpe hacía que los tres pequeños salieran corriendo al ver la caja de chocolates que se abría mostrando los pequeños corazones que salían del estuche…

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por comentar, en serio eso anima a todas las que escriben a responder con gratitud, con el corazón escribiendo más y dando lo mejor, tratando de no cometer errores, buscar darles un poco de sonrisas, de sueños y por que no de imaginación. Un sincero agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que de una o de otra manera han visto de cerca este fic y lo leen tan rápido dejando comentarios, ansiosos por continuar leyendo... cuando tienen un registro puedo tratar de responderles y agradecerles personalmente, así que... a continuar leyendo**_

 _ **:D**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	58. ¡ Año 2001 !

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LVIII**

 **¡Año 2001!**

En el hospital, Daniel se retiraba a sus rondines médicos asegurándoles que contaran con el acceso de él, que podía entrar con él la que quisiera, quedando en una hora determinada para pasar por ella antes del evento cultural.

\- Muchas gracias Daniel, nosotras encantadas por ir a ver a tu hijita.

\- Gracias Carol, todo un gusto conocerlas a ambas, me retiro y supongo que Peter ya sale de la guardia, podrá acompañarlas. Peter asentía contento por poder llevarlas hasta su hotel. No sin antes invitarlas a cenar y dar un paseo nocturno por Chicago.

En la mansión Mc Crone,

Las pequeñas practicaban, ya que los abuelos de Paty vendrían a verla en la feria cultural del colegio, ella junto a su mami, tocaba un violín rosa, que las hacía reír,

\- Mami, ¡tengo miedo!

\- Vamos Paty, Papá te estará viendo, todos los pequeños de tu edad se equivocan y se divierten, porque todos valoramos el esfuerzo que haces al tocar tu instrumento.

\- ¿Mi abuelito se enojará?

\- Tu abuelito nunca se enoja Paty, el solo quiere verte sonreír. Eres su única nieta mi amor, y le dará mucho gusto que intentes tocar un poco el violín.

\- Pero será poquito.

\- Si, además estarán tus amiguitos Stear, Tony y Archie. Te van a ir a aplaudir mucho. La pequeña sonriente, volvía a colocarse su pequeño violín y tocaba de nuevo. Annie la observaba, ella tocaría el piano, pero en la casa del Dr. Mc Crone, no había uno, solo en casa de su abuelito. Dorothy, los llamaba para que fueran a cenar.

Paty no deseaba hacerlo quería continuar practicando, al entrar su Papá, la escuchaba acercándose a Victoria, la besaba en los labios y bailaba la melodía que tocaba Paty. Elroy salía de su habitación en la silla de ruedas junto a Leonard que veían como se deslizaban en el salón ese par de enamorados.

Paty mantenía sus ojitos cerrados, disfrutando de no equivocarse, y escuchar la música suavecita, al terminar se encontraba con sus padres abrazados y ella sonriente corría a ellos uniéndoseles quedando sus bracitos en ambas piernas de sus padres.

\- Tocaste muy bella melodía, Paty. Confirmaba Elroy y la pequeña se apenaba abrazándolos más fuerte, a lo que Pato, la subía en sus brazos, dándole besitos en su carita.

\- Es que desea que sus abuelitos sonrían y la vea tocando el violín, es una sorpresa para ellos que vienen a verla. Paty asentía en varias ocasiones.

Edward llegaba a sentarse a la mesa, para la cena, saludaba a Dorothy y besaba a las pequeñas de George en su cabecita.

\- Buenas noches, familia. Huele delicioso. Todos tomaban asiento, Elroy nunca se había sentido tan bien, _en una familia numerosa, si tan solo estuvieran los niños ahí, con sus padres, pero ese día fue tan ajetreado para ellos, lo mejor era que descansaran, mañana les llamaría para que se pasaran con ella el día, con los eventos de la escuela, ellos no irían y la etapa cultural será hasta el siguiente día_.

En el departamento, Albert estaba aturdido por completo abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de levantarse, pero Michael lo amonestaba, dando la espalda al departamento y viendo hacia la puerta por donde había ingresado, ignoraba que los niños lo observaban.

\- Maldito infeliz… dejaste a Candy embarazada de tus bastardos... y aun así la engañas, la dejas por años… no sabes todo lo que ha pasado… acabo de ver a ese maldito actor que la beso y la molesta pretendiéndola… ¿y tú? escondido aquí con rosas y chocolates para tu amante… No te mereces su amor, debiste dejarla en paz, pero no te bastó con quitarme su cariño, ahora otro piensa hacerle lo mismo… ¡Ella no está sola! yo soy su amigo y ni tu ni ese desgraciado de Grandchester le harán daño… ¡oíste bien! Ya le di su advertencia a ese maldito y si te atreves a ofenderla o a lastimarla, cuando ella te ha dado tu lugar, un lugar que no mereces, inventándose que cuenta con el padre de sus hijos, mientras que tu…

Michael le daba de golpes cada que lo insultaba. Tony tomaba el bate de su bolsa de entrenamiento, Stear a verlo iba por su bastón de hockey. Archie corría a la cocina, tomaba un cucharon y al verlo tan frágil, abría otra puerta tomando el sartén plano y se iba corriendo para alcanzar a sus hermanos.

Michael no dejaba que Albert se levantará, le daba con la rodilla y lo tenía sometido en el suelo, mientras el escuchaba cada cosa que le decía, _sin comprender de que bastardos hablaba, mucho menos de porque mencionaba a su amigo Terry, besando a Candy, que estaba sucediendo._

Sin esperarlo, Stear lo jalaba de la cintura con el palo de hockey separándolo de su papá. Tony le daba en el estómago con el bate, y Archie al ver que le dejaban espacio, arremataba con el sartén en el rostro. Haciendo que cayera en un costado de uno de los sillones de la entrada. Pupe que veía que todos estaba atacándolo, y viendo que había dejado en el suelo a Albert, llegaba brincándole en la cabeza despeinándolo por completo, después observaba los globos en forma de bicicleta en la mesita de la recepción y brincaba para ver de que se trataba, haciendo que tronara una parte de la yanta delantera donde parte del globo desinflado se le atoraba en las uñas de sus patitas.

Albert se levantaba viendo a los niños, la pobre Pupé salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con la bici de globos tras ella. Los niños pensaban que se estaba divirtiendo después de ver que saltaba muy extraño y feliz de un lado a otro para salir por la terraza del departamento buscando como alejarse de los globos.

Albert se sobaba la cabeza encima de la frente donde había recibido el golpe y viendo a los niños preocupados observándolo preguntó

\- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí, en mi departamento?

Tony se asustaba ya no los conocía, Stear le ponía una mano en el hombro y lo calmaba interviniendo,

\- ¿Es tu departamento?

\- Por supuesto. Es mío.

\- A ver, demuéstramelo. Albert de inmediato se iba hacia la puerta y ponía su dedo agregaba,

\- Lo ves, yo mismo programe mi huella dactilar. Se iba hacia la pared de la recepción y en lo alto ajustaba un botón diciendo "Bienvenido, señor Andrew… los sistemas se tardarán en actualizar" eso lo sacaba de sus pensamientos a Albert, _tenía varias semanas de no estar en casa que tanto se pudo actualizar el sistema, así se encendía una pantalla_. Albert la abría con su huella, se abrían dos paneles de la pared y algunas tomas fotográficas de él salían ahí una pantalla mostraba un video donde él aparecía presentándose como William Albert Andrew, de la corporación Andrew que se encontraba en todo el mundo, las imágenes presentaban algunos de sus proyectos, entraba al estudio y se activaba la computadora diciendo "tardara algunas horas en actualizarse el sistema señor Andrew" él asombrado decía - ¿horas? Solo estuve unas semanas fuera de aquí. Creo que debo llamar a mi Tía Elroy para avisarle que ya llegue, - Niños, ¿No han visto a Candy? La estuve llamando todo el tiempo, no hemos coincidido. Tocaba las teclas de la computadora a toda velocidad colocando sus contraseñas y activando los sistemas para ver sus informes. Después se iba a la cocina y ajustaba un botón donde se activaba el bar y salía un mueble de madera tallada con botellas de vino y copas, tomaba una sirviendo un poco, con otro botón salían hielos, y el whisky estaba listo.

\- ¿Y bien? Es mi departamento. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La cara de los pequeños estaban emocionados, veían como se prendían y apagaban pantallas por todo el salón estaban escondidas ahí, y ellos jamás las habían visto. Stear con una sonrisa efusiva le respondía

\- Yo soy W. Alister A. White, Tony con la sonrisa chueca terminaba de girar viendo todo lo que había en el departamento y agregaba,

\- Yo soy W. Anthony A. White. Archie se acercaba a él le tomaba la mano a Albert y se la colocaba en su rostro emocionado diciéndole,

\- Yo soy el ultimo trillizo, W. Archivald A. White, somos tus hijos, nos llaman los White, te hemos esperado mucho tiempo. Este es nuestro departamento también, Albert se le caía el vaso de Whiskey, que rodaba por la alfombra. Archie lo jalaba para mostrarle la habitación de Candy, ahí estaba su caja de recuerdos y el pequeño le mostraba el álbum de ellos en las ecografías, moviendo con pausa las hojas donde estaban recién nacidos y en otra donde los tres estaban sonriendo frente a la foto en otro álbum abierto encima de la cama, estaba la foto de él y Candy besándose. En silencio observaba como si estuviera en un viaje al futuro. Stear entraba y le mostraba el álbum de sus fotos de premiados, anunciando el cuadro de honor donde decía "White" y no Andrew, observaba las fotos y parecía que soñaba haberlas visto, Tony entraba y les decía,

\- ¡El doctor Michael, está despertando!

Los niños salían corriendo y el primero en tomar el sartén fue Archie quien se lo mostraba al ver que abría los ojos diciéndole

\- ¡En este lugar no aceptamos visitantes! Albert corría deteniéndole el sartén,

\- Doctor Henderson, ¿Qué hace usted aquí en mi departamento?

\- Te seguí, pensé que no estabas con Candy, la abandonaste por mucho tiempo, ella estaba sola, acabo de verla en el hospital, el necio ese la molesta de nuevo. Albert recordaba que le había mencionado a Terry y le preguntaba

\- ¿Terry?

\- Si, le manda flores, la beso delante de las cámaras, ella nunca le ha dado lugar y él le ha faltado al respeto. Michael se sobaba el rostro, sangraba de su nariz, hablaba lento… -pensé que la habías abandonado, que estabas con otra y quise golpearte por haberle hecho daño .y Stear agregaba,

\- ¿Y los tres bastardos somos nosotros? Albert al escucharlo apretaba las quijadas diciendo,

\- Ustedes no son bastardos, son Andrew, y eso no es posible, solo me fui a Escocia… la puerta se activaba y el sonido de que alguien más llegaba, con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo pensativa, entraba Candy. Al levantar la vista, Albert corría hacia ella

\- ¡Mi amor! le tomaba la barbilla inquinándose para tomar sus labios, en un beso apasionado, su brazo derecho ajustaba su cintura hacia su cuerpo estrechándola con fuerza, dejando a Candy en las nubes con ambos brazos sueltos y el bolso caía al suelo.

\- ¿Albert? ¡Los niños, mi amor!

\- ¿Dicen que son nuestros hijos? Si yo solo te deje por unas semanas, te estuve llamando por días y no sabía nada de ti, acabo de llegar de Escocia y me encuentro con que Henderson ya conoce nuestro departamento.

\- ¡Albert! Eso… ¿Qué año crees que es?

\- Dos mil uno, solo me fui por unas semanas y te juró que no me volveré a irme sin ti. Candy tenía el rostro de asombro, giro a ver a sus hijos quienes sonreían moviendo sus manos, mostrándole todo lo encendido en el departamento. Stear indicaba juntando sus manos que él que estaba en el piso lo había golpeado, Tony le mostraba con la mano derecha el bate y con la otra doblaba el brazo indicándole que era el más fuerte, Archie hizo una sonrisa efusiva y giraba el sartén mostraba sus dientitos y le indicaba el sangrado de la nariz de Michael. Quien estaba en el suelo con cara de arrepentido comentaba,

\- Lo siento Candy, lo ataqué porque lo vi con rosas y chocolates, pensé que te estaba engañando, como el actor estaba molestándote en el hospital y este no hizo nada,

\- ¡Michael! Haré que pierdas tu cedula profesional si Albert se ve dañado, no sabes que tiene amnesia y ha estado así desde hace siete años, sabía que lo odiabas por eso no fui contigo, no pedí tu ayuda, él estaba recordando todo y mira lo que has hecho… lo has devuelto al pasado. El doctor Henderson giraba su cabeza negándole y argumentaba,

\- No Candy, él va a estar bien, el golpe no fue muy fuerte, mi nariz es la que si quedo mal, mira como me dejaron tus hijos. Tony viendo que le tenía temor a su madre le echaba leña al fuego comentando,

\- ¿No que éramos los bastardos de mi Papá? Albert se paraba tras él frunciendo el ceño molesto al escuchar la palabra bastardo y colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Tony, diciendo,

\- No, hijo, no eres ningún bastardo. Candy se enfurecía y con todo su rostro mostrándole cuan molesta estaba, le enderezaba la nariz haciendo que sangrará más sin miramientos.

\- Stear, pásame la bolsa de hielo del congelador. Pupé regresaba corriendo con la bici de globos siguiéndola, al tratar de quitársela con la rejilla del ducto del clima, comenzaba a romper todos los globos escuchándose el eco estruendoso por todo el edificio. Ian el guarda espaldas que acababa de dejar a Candy en la puerta del departamento, regresaba corriendo disparaba en la puerta y destrozando el acceso y dando una patada entraba enfurecido

\- ¿Doctora White? ¿Se encuentran bien? ¡Salgan ahora! No sé qué sea ese ruido pero salgan de inmediato. La cara de espanto de todos era de no creerse, Albert reconocía a Ian y lo saludaba

\- ¿Ian? ¿Tu aquí? ¿Cómo encontraron mi departamento? ¿Conoces a Candy?

\- ¿Señor? ¿Qué le sucede? Candy corría para encontrarse con Stear que traía el paquete en sus manos, Candy se lo quitaba y tomaba la bolsa de hielo, la cual se la aventaba a Michael para que se la colocara en la cara. Después buscaba ayudar a la princesa, la tomaba y le daba de besos quitándole la liga de globo de su pata.

\- ¡Ya preciosa! ¿Te enredaste con los globos princesa? No te asustes, ya está mami aquí. Albert asustado cuestionaba

\- ¿Es un zorrillo? ¿En mi departamento? ¡Candy por Dios! Te puede infectar de virus. Los niños entrecerraban sus ojos recordando todo lo que dijo su mamá cuando conoció a Pupé. Tony giraba y le confirmaba,

\- Papá, tú la trajiste, esta educada, es de la familia, y es tuya. El pequeño rubio se acercaba a Candy y ella le daba con mimos a Pupe en los brazos. Quien estaba toda estresada y se escondía bajo los pequeños bracitos de Tony. Archie _se apenaba al verla, pensaba que iba a divertirse y se atoró con los globos._

En ese instante más de diez hombres con las pistolas desenfundadas, entraban corriendo al departamento. Michael se ponía de pie, apenado cuidaba con una toalla cubriendo la bolsa de hielo en su rostro y se detenía del sillón al dolerle las costillas. Candy se ponía frente a él y le gritaba

\- Ahora me has retrasado todo lo que llevaba ganado con Albert, como va a volver a ser el de antes, ¿dime? ¿Mira como esta?

\- Candy, volverá a ser el mismo, esto se le pasara pronto, es su mente la que se bloqueó temporalmente, déjame revisarlo con calma, te prome…

\- Tu jamás tocarás a Albert, yo soy su médico, soy la única que va a curarlo, eres un… Brithany no se merece tenerte como el padre de su hijo.

\- ¿El padre? Candy estaba enfurecida, se lamentaba haberle dicho eso, con rabia lo amenazaba,

\- Aggrr.. Michael oye bien, si le dices algo a Brithany sobre tu bebe, ¡te mato! No sin antes quitarte la cedula y llevarte ante el consejo médico de neurocirujanos ineptos, que no reconocen a un paciente, solo lo atacan, sin evaluar las consecuencias.

\- Candy, perdóname, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga… no hagas esto, te aseguro que él estará bien, ya lo verás… ¡Brithany está embarazada! ¡Voy a ser padre! Y Archie con media sonrisa agregaba,

\- ¿De un bastardo? Candy giraba apretando las quijadas veía que estaba haciéndolo adrede para molestarlo y ella se soltaba a reír. Albert tranquilizaba a sus hombres, los saludaba y les decía que tenían que reparar la puerta de inmediato. Se acercaba a Candy y les ordenaba

\- Lleven al doctor Henderson al hospital, díganle que se cayó de la escalera, y si dice algo más me avisan. Michael negaba con la cabeza sin poder ponerse de pie, dos de los hombres lo tomaban y se lo llevaban.

* * *

 ** _Gracias! sus comentarios son motivadores... gracias por alentarme a continuar..._**

 ** _Un abrazo a la distancia,_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	59. Mi Cielo

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LIX**

 **Mi cielo**

En la mansión Mc Crone, terminaban de cenar y al estarse lavando las manos, Lachlan tenía el radio en alta voz, de pronto se escuchaban claves y hombres alterados a todo volumen. La frase final fue la que dejaba a las personas del comedor, heladas.

\- ¡Vamos Todos! Están disparando en el departamento del jefe. ¡Corran!

En el comedor donde se encontraban reunidos, ya estaban en completo silencio, se escuchaba las voces del radio. Leonard movía las manos. Edward se llevaba a Elroy a la habitación, Pato se iba tras el doctor, con su esposa e hija, cerraba las puertas y ya no dejaban entrar a nadie, Leonard era quien gritaba molesto,

\- ¡Todos ahora! ¡Rápido!

Subían a las camionetas, la distancia era muy larga entre la mansión y el departamento. Lachlan manejaba, iba a toda velocidad brincando semáforos en luz roja, hasta que por fin entraban al estacionamiento, bajaban corriendo y subían al elevador.

Leonard observaba la puerta rota a disparos, entraba viendo a los hombres con una caja de un dispositivo nuevo, sangre cerca de la entrada, rosas y chocolates por todo el piso, algunos ya estaban aplastados. Candy salía en ese momento de la habitación

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Candy! Hija, por Dios ¿qué sucedió aquí? ¿Mis niños?

\- Todo está bien, fue una equivocación, ya están reparando la puerta, ven pasa, necesito que veas a Albert. Este se encontraba sentado en su cama recargado en el respaldo recién bañado y se entretenía con la laptop, de pronto veía que los niños se hacían señas y se iban encima de él.

Los pequeños apenas escuchaban a su abuelo, corrían acomodándose con su Papá, quien los observaba divertido por cómo estaban bien sincronizados.

Leonard y Candy entraba a la habitación principal, los pequeños ya estaba bañados y cambiados, portaban bóxer y camiseta blanca, Stear sostenía una bolsita de hielo cubierta con un pañuelo en la cabeza de su padre, quien estaba sin camiseta con solo el pantalón pijama, recargado en el respaldo. Archie le cubría los pies con la sabana y Tony le tomaba el pulso, imitando a los médicos.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió William? Los pequeños soltaron sus programados cuidados gritando

\- ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! Tony tomaba la palabra,

\- El doctor Henderson curó a Papá, ya no tiene amnesia, solo que esta inflamada un poco su cabeza, pero ya recordó su nombre. Archie sonriendo agregaba,

\- Y no sabe porque eres nuestro abuelo, sería bueno que le dijeras que estas casado con la abuela Elroy. Albert guardaba silencio sonreía de lado viendo al Dr. Leonard, este se acercaba para ver el golpe de su cabeza, Stear confirmaba,

\- No fue nada grave, estará bien, el Dr. Michael es un reconocido neurólogo, no nos quiso cobrar nada. Se ve que te aprecia mucho abuelo. - Papá, el Dr. Leonard, también es el papá de Mamá. Stear giraba a ver a su abuelo, lo abrazaba y él lo elevaba en sus brazos.

\- ¡Mis niños! Por favor hagan una llamada a su abuelita Elroy, debe estar muy preocupada, díganle que fueron fuegos artificiales, que su padre estaba festejándolos. Los pequeños salían viendo a Albert y antes de salir, le guiñaban un ojo cada uno, como si estuvieran siendo cómplices de él. Eso dejaba agradablemente sorprendido a Albert, al parecer se llevaban con él antes o estaban de acuerdo en algo con él, pero no sabía en qué.

Lo que sucedía en las cabecitas de esos genios, es que ellos eran muy listos por heredarlo de su padre, ya que su madre no era como ellos, al menos eso pensaban, consideraban que Candy al estudiar medicina debía ser por su familia, y el ser avanzados en sus estudios, ellos lo habían heredado de su papá, cuando eso realmente no era así. La madre de Candy, Marie Mc Crone, era una niña particularmente especial, sus padres la habían tenido cuando ya eran mayores, Candy había heredado mucho de ella, y eso lo notaba su padre ahora, pero los pequeños habían recibido comentarios fantásticos tanto de su abuela Elroy como de su madre, acerca de la genialidad con la que contaba Albert, la cual no era muy errada, pero los avances y el despertar antes de tiempo en sus habilidades de aprendizaje eran de Candy y ella si lo sabía.

Candy le contaba todo a su padre frente a Albert, en ese momento, ella le entregaba, el diario que le había escondido, él lo tomaba y al abrirlo notaba que era su letra, así trataba de saber todo lo que le estaba pasando.

\- Hija descansa, hablaré al hospital, no salgan el día de mañana, quédate con él, vendré por ustedes para hacerle una resonancia antes de la comida. Al parecer tendrá tres médicos en la familia.

Candy negaba por como sus hijos se comportaron cuando lo vieron llegar. Ya casi todos se iban, cuando entraba Ian, entregándole la parte programable del sistema de la puerta. Albert movía con facilidad su laptop, recogía la huella dactilar, ponía una contraseña, tomaba el mando y daba de alta a Candy y a los niños, después lo finalizaba desde su laptop, que conservaba en la mesita de la habitación. Los pequeños estaban comprobando quien era el jefe ahí, su padre ya les estaba dando su confianza, ellos podían entrar y salir del departamento, sus caritas y su ceja, dejaban a Albert _en expectativa, pensando que para tener seis años estaban planeando algo y se recordaba así mismo con George pero a los doce años, no a esa edad_. Ian se apenaba al instalar el cerrojo a la puerta principal, pero Albert le sonreía, como si no pasara nada.

Candy veía que ya habían limpiado todo y se iban los últimos guardias. Leonard dejaba instrucciones que dos guardias se quedarían fuera de la puerta de planta, mandaba pedir un par de sillones y que adaptaran la estancia del departamento para que estuviera bien acondicionada con lo necesario.

En la habitación Albert estaba en su cama, dejaba la computadora a un lado y veía que los niños lo tenían sitiado. Candy entraba y al verlo sin poderse salir de ahí, ella se acercaba a él.

\- Lo mejor es que descanses, ellos al parecer tienen planes de que los acompañes. Trata de recostarte y deja a Archie junto a ti, es el que más se mueve. Ella le quitaba los lentes a Stear y lo cubría, después acomodaba los mechones de Tony y lo acomodaba, Albert tenía a Archie encima, le acariciaba el cabello y comentaba,

\- Son muy bellos. Nunca me imaginé que tendría tres hijos, es más, me paso por la mente alguna vez que Dios me mandaría niñas, es… una enorme bendición, y ya tienen seis años, me he perdido muchas cosas de ellos.

\- Si, ya lo habíamos hablado, verás que si todo sale bien, cuando se desinflame el golpe, recordaras todos estos días, de no ser así, ellos se encargaran de recordártelo.

\- ¿No vas a dormir con nosotros? Ella sonrió al ver cómo le pedía que se quedara y con ternura respondía

\- Hoy no. Ha sido un día muy largo. Solo espero que mañana te sientas mejor.

\- Contigo, me siento mejor. Ella se subió a sus piernas y aun con Archie atravesado, buscaba la manera hasta llegar a sus labios. Besándolo con ternura, después le decía,

\- Te amo.

\- También te amo, quisiera que habláramos, pero mañana lo haremos con más calma. Te prometo que, te explicare todo, todo estará bien, registraré a nuestros hijos, reparare hasta el más mínimo faltante, veras que no te arrepentirás de todo esto.

\- Tu tía los registro, los tres se llaman William Andrew y yo… no me apellido White, así que no te preocupes, mañana les dirás su nombre, en el escritorio, bajo llave están las actas de nacimiento, tu tía los hizo escoceses, aun habiendo nacido aquí en Chicago, todo lo hizo para protegerlos.

\- Comprendo. Candy… quisiera que te quedaras con nosotros, haré un espacio… ven.

\- Hoy no mi amor, tuve un día difícil, también te contaré después. Ella le beso de nuevo, pero él la detuvo de su nuca, para besarla con mayor intensidad, haciendo que ella, _recordara como era antes, como siempre lo fue, atrevido, posesivo y muy apasionado_.

Candy salía de la habitación. Albert besaba a sus hijos, los acomodaba de nuevo y salía de la cama, iba a verla y ella estaba arrodillada recargándose en su cama, llorando. El la escuchaba, se asomaba lentamente, entraba y la tomaba en sus brazos.

\- No puedo estar más sin ti. Yo sé que te mentí y que sufriste mucho, que has estado sola todos estos años, pero juro que no te volveré a alejar de mi lado, me prometiste que después de que hicieras tu especialidad, te irías de viaje conmigo, por favor mi amor, dime que nadie me gano tu cariño, que eso que dijo Michael sobre Terry es mentira.

\- Nadie se ha ganado mi cariño Albert, eres y has sido el amor de mi vida, ¿y Terry? Es solo un amigo, se ha portado como un pretendiente insistente, pero… es que me investigó y sabe que hubo un error, White era mi segundo nombre en el orfelinato donde fui adoptada. Eso lo supe gracias a él y cuando me fui lejos, por temor a que alguien nos lastimara, me lleve a mis hijos y te encontramos.

\- No le dijiste a Terry que estabas con alguien más.

\- Si, pero no me creyó, piensa que nuestros hijos fueron gestados in vitro,

\- ¿In vitro? ¡Por Dios! ¿No sabe que son míos?

\- Nadie lo sabe, estabas secuestrado, perdido y… tu tía y yo los escondimos.

\- Pues les diré que son mis hijos y lo anunciaré a todo el mundo, además, ansió con todo mi corazón que nos casemos.

\- ¿Recuerdas el acta falsa?

\- Si.

\- Es verdadera, algo sucedió y nos casaron, pensé que debía ser un error, pero… estaba embarazada y me ocultaba de tu Tía, tenía miedo que me quitaran a mis bebes, si no pudieron protegerte a ti, que podían hacerles a ellos. Albert la abrazaba, la tenía en su regazo y la estrechaba posesivo.

\- No tienes por qué llorar mi amor, que bueno que resulto legal, si moría al menos estabas con mi familia.

\- ¡Mi Cielo!

\- Ya no llores mi amor, todo estará bien. Candy _deseaba contarle lo que vio en el ultrasonido, pero era demasiado para él, tenía que esperar a que bajara la inflamación_. - Vamos ponte la ropa para dormir, aquí te espero. Candy como niña buena obedecía y se daba un baño. Albert se cansó de esperarla y fue por ella, al entrar ella se ponía su ropa y el la abrazaba viéndose al espejo. Comentaba, - Vaya, estoy más fuerte, ya soy mayor.

\- Albert, cuando estabas sin memoria, No sé cómo fuiste a dar a mi casa y…. trabajaste de jardinero para mí.

\- ¿jardinero? ¡Te deje sin jardín! mi amor. Se burlaba al no saber nada sobre jardines.

\- No. Hiciste muchas cosas muy lindas y muy bellas en Lakewood. Te hiciste amigo del Sheriff que es Tom, mi amigo y fuiste su padrino de bodas. Tus hijos y yo estuvimos contigo.

\- Se oye tan extraño, que digas que tengo hijos, pero siento aquí dentro una alegría que me llena todo por completo, lo único que lamento es no haber compartido tu embarazo, con tres niños, debió ser muy difícil para ti, mi vida.

\- Pero… ¿te agradan? son buenos.

\- Pues Stear me mostro un álbum de premios que han ganado.

\- Tienen seis años, y van en tercero.

\- ¡Se parecen a ti! Ya van mostrando la buena casta, dime que son tan listos como tú y seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Lo son. Albert dejo de verla en el espejo y giro a verla directamente.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Ganaron hoy los tres, la feria de ciencias y tecnología, estaban tus socios con sus hijos y tú… les ayudaste.

\- ¿Hoy? Candy asentía. Albert se doblaba y la besaba intensamente. Después preguntaba - ¿Y te hice el amor estos días?

\- Muchas veces. Él sonrió travieso, le tomo las piernas y se la llevaba a su cama.

\- Voy a compensarte todos los días mi ausencia estos años, no sé cómo voy a recuperarme, pero… investigaste ¿si hice algo malo? ¿Tal vez le hice daño a alguien?

\- No. No lo hiciste, y si, ya investigue todo… Candy sonrió y poniendo su dedo en su boca agregó - Fuiste un chico bien portado, al menos cuando no tenías memoria, pero tal vez ahora que recuerdas, dejaste algo pendiente en Escocia… estos años te he investigado y ¿alguna chica por allá?

\- Mi amor, somos novios al menos lo éramos en ese momento, y solo deseaba estar contigo. Te dije que me gustaba ser tu primer novio y… que deseaba ser el último.

\- Sé que no soy la primera novia, y realmente deseo ser la última.

\- Señora Andrew, usted necesita descansar en mis brazos, te haría el amor infinidad de veces, pero veo tus ojitos cansados y tristes.

\- ¿Se me nota? Es que me asusté mucho al llegar y escucharte así, hablando en tono tan propio y siento otra vez tú.

\- ¿Otra vez yo? ¿Te trate mal? ¿Te hice daño estos días?

\- ¡Oh no! nada de eso, casi me estaba acostumbrando a esa nueva etapa tuya, tan sencilla y a la vez tan dependiente.

\- ¿Dependiente?

\- Albert, no dejabas que nadie se te acercará, desconfiabas de todos, yo hablaba con tus guardaespaldas.

\- Te di mucho trabajo, mi amor.

\- Realmente estaba más feliz de haberte encontrado, saberte vivo, salvaste a Archie de un río, ayudaste a nuestros hijos y… no pueden estar más felices ahora, al parecer les dijiste mucho cuando llegue, ya estaban muy bien preparados.

\- Solo les dije que este era mi departamento.

\- Pues sí, su papá les dejo este departamento, aquí nos escondimos, nadie venía, estaban prohibido las visitas, nadie nos encontraba y… te sentía conmigo,

\- Otra vez llorando, creo que mañana la que va a recibir esa revisión serás tú, mi vida. Me estas preocupando, solo dime que nadie te lastimo. Que mis hijos no fueron mal tratados y que eso de que el Dr. Leonard es tu padre, es de cariño.

\- Todo está bien, realmente soy hija de Leonard Mc Crone. Albert analizaba sus palabras y jugando al verla con lágrimas le comentaba,

\- Entonces uno de ellos puede ser médico eh. No te han comentado que, te compré un hospital en Escocia.

\- ¿Un hospital?

\- Si, deje una beca para ti, pensaba que harías tu especialidad y… te llevaría a ese hospital allá, al menos que en estos años lo hayan vendido.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Cuando volvía de Escocia, pensaba que sería bueno que nos casáramos, te daría tu libertad de hacer tu especialidad y… después te llevaría allá.

\- ¡Mi amor!

\- ¿Y esto de llorar es nuevo? Se supone que quería hacerte feliz, tendrás un hospital para ti solita, será tuyo. Candy _deseaba contarle lo que tenía pendiente, pero todo lo que le decía, la hacía muy feliz, solo que no podía dejar de llorar, estaba agotando sus reservas liquidas_.

\- Albert, el cansancio me hace llorar, desde que tuve a mis niños. Ya no soy tan joven, tal vez sea un síntoma de madurez. Albert entrecerraba los ojos, como negándose a lo que le explicaba, la ajustaba a su cuerpo y le respondía

\- Creo que me he enamorado de nuevo de ti… de esta mujer hermosa, con bustos gigantes, con caderas redondas y con esa mirada tan brillosa, que me trae loco, loco, loco, de amor. Ella le sonrió, le tomo los labios y comenzó lo que ya ansiaba desde que la llevó a la cama.

* * *

 _ **A que vamos muy rápido... Si subiendo capítulos a diestra y siniestra ;) vamos por más... cada que leo sus comentarios, solo tomo lo bueno y sé que estamos en la sintonía del fic, seguirlo leyendo hasta ver lo que tanto ansiamos, un buen final... y si, también hay que terminar los otros fics, pero lo prometido es hacer este completo, lo estamos logrando, sin prisas y con detalles, para que las críticas sean mejores, corremos para este fin de semana...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	60. Bellos Recuerdos

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LX**

 **Bellos Recuerdos**

En Lakewood, un ansioso abuelo postizo, jugaba con los más pequeños, mientras el abuelo Mc Millán, jugaba con sus nietas, afinaba sus brazos y dirigía su puntería. Para Logan _era el sueño hecho realidad, su padre amaba a las niñas, el siempre valoró que haya nacido Rosana, su consentida, como lo tomaría Tom, aceptaría que su padre se quedará cerca de su hermana, de solo pensarlo sonreía_.

\- Papá faltan unos días para que vuelva Rosana, estoy seguro que se volverá loca de felicidad, cuando te vea.

\- Pues mira Logan, estas niñas, son muy parecidas a ella, aunque me digas que es enfermera y que no sabe de armas, te probaré que puede desarmar y armar todas las armas que le ponga en sus manos. Se lo enseñe muy bien.

\- ¡Papá! Ros, no toca las armas, odia que seamos militares, siempre se negó, ella es un ángel y nunca jalaría un gatillo. Richard padre _, sonreía pensativo, Rosy era más veloz que todos desde niña, dejo de hacerlo para no competir con sus hermanos, pero estaba seguro que tenía el mismo pulso firme que el mismo Logan_.

Los ruidos de las motos indicaban que ya volvían los cuates menores, acomodaba las motos y bajaban despensa y víveres que habían encargado, apenas entraban y veían a su padre, aun no podían creer que el amigo de James, era su padre.

\- Logan, ya trajimos todo, ven. Ayúdanos.

\- Voy.

En Chicago, lejano a la ciudad, un hotel escondido y retirado, daba asistencia a varios hombres, el encargado sospechaba algo y enviaba una alerta a la comandancia del lugar, mismo que investigaban.

Las balas respondían, huyendo de nuevo, esta vez salir del país era imposible, sin Horacio para apoyarlos, estaban entre la espada y la pared, así se internaban en la profundidad de los bosques de una nueva sección, pero esta ocasión ya eran buscados ahi, identificados y daban aviso por donde los habían visto.

La información llegaba a todos los lugares, tanto a los interesados directos como Horacio en Texas, quien daba orden de exterminio, enviando hombres para encontrarlo y acabar con él antes que lo mencionara siquiera.

\- Si sale vivo, considérense muertos. Mencionaba un Horacio decidido a que todo acabará de forma privada. _Tal vez no era la solución apropiada, muerto el perro se acabó la rabia, pero era la mejor salida con la que contaba en ese momento, ya no podía seguir sus caprichos por casarse con esa mujer a como diera lugar_. Meditaba Horacio en silencio, al no querer regresar a Chicago hasta que estuviera sin vida Dimitri.

En Chicago, en el departamento, Albert pensando que se habían dormido tarde, había desprogramado el horario tan temprano de la música y lo modificaba para dejar que durmieran un poco más los niños, ya que no irán ese día al colegio, sino hasta el día siguiente a apoyar a su amigo Evan, quien recordaba como él bebe de Bruce, ahora resultaba ser un niño mayor que sus hijos y que se encontraba en el mismo salón, donde según el informe que le habían entregado sus hombres a solicitud de él, estuvieron directamente cuidando a sus pequeños, Alec, Bruce y Calem.

La música del departamento iniciaba y despertaba a los niños, alguien ya trabajaba en el estudio, había revisado videos de la casa, sacaba un resumen muy agradable, lo editaba y se divertía a toda velocidad con la nueva tecnología a la que le daban acceso, era increíble para Albert ver lo que en siete años se habían mejorado la velocidad, el diseño y hasta la programación en todos los ámbitos, parecía niño con juguetes nuevos, y si eso, se los enseñaba a sus niños, los cuales Candy le aseguraba que eran tan avanzados como ella, estaba más que feliz de ser el maestro para sus hijos.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Adelante Stear, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, la veremos en un momento en el salón, cuando mami se despierte.

\- Ya está en la cocina, soy el único que usa este estudio, verte aquí me sorprende.

\- ¿El único? ¿Tus hermanos no vienen aquí a estudiar?

\- Ellos si lo hacen pero no en las mañanas, vengo antes de ir a la escuela, en la tarde no me dan privacidad.

\- ¿Privacidad? ¿Te gusta hacer tus investigaciones solo?

\- No soy tan listo como mis hermanos, tengo que estudiar más. Decía el pequeño con cara de compungido.

\- Vamos a ver, tú no eres tan listo, pero ganaste en la feria de ciencias…

\- ¿Recordaste?

\- No, me lo dijo tu mamá. Pero les tengo una agradable sorpresita, ven vamos a la sala.

Albert tomo la mano de Stear, _ahí el pequeño se sentía intimidado por primera vez, caminaban por el pasillo, Albert se doblaba y lo tomaba de la cintura subiéndolo a sus brazos, para volar, eso lo hizo sentir feliz, el pequeño pensaba que ya lo había descubierto, que su papá sabía que a él le gustaban los aviones_.

\- Buenos días, amor. ¿Dormiste bien? Albert besaba a Candy sin soltar a Stear, a lo que los pequeños sonreían traviesos porque su padre era Albert y hasta ahora se comportaba como un papá de verdad.

\- Si, mi cielo. Ya está el desayuno, hice tu platillo favorito. Albert bajaba a Stear, levantaba una tapa y el olor de la comida, lo hacía reaccionar inesperadamente, se iba pálido al baño y cerraba la puerta. Regresaba y cuatro miembros de la familia lo veían asustados. Candy le preguntaba - ¿Qué te paso mi amor? ¿Ya no te gusta este platillo?…

\- No sé qué me sucedió, jamás había tenido nauseas, fue algo extraño para mí. Debe ser algo pasajero, porque ya tengo mucho apetito. Pero este desayuno lo tendremos con variedad, ven ¿les parece si almorzamos en la sala?

Los niños se emocionaron y se fueron con su platito servido a la mesilla de la sala, algo sorprendió a Albert, cuando Tony le confirmaba,

\- Papá ese sillón es fantástico, a mis hermanos y mí, nos encanta que nos lo hayas comprado.

\- Creo que eres un vivillo Anthony, sabes que no lo compré para ustedes, somos una familia y aquí no te hagas el listo, recuerda que tu mami y yo somos sus padres, sabemos todo de ustedes y para eso, aquí hay algo de lo que me perdí… Los niños se vieron uno a otro y se acomodaban sentaditos en la alfombra, dando la espalda a los adultos. Albert tomaba su plato sentándose en el sillón donde ya se encontraba Candy, la cual se reía al ver como se juntaba tan cerca de ella.

Él tomaba su plato, probaba sus alimentos y de reojo la veía comer, _pensaba que se veía preciosa, había cambiado mucho pero todo fue para mejorar, nada podía imaginar que Candy se vería más hermosa después de ser madre, ahora comprendía porque tanto lío con el doctor Michael y hasta la insistencia de Terry en ella, esos bustos se veían muy atractivos, y bastantes sugerentes, no sabía cómo iba a estar a su lado sin hacerle el amor, tomando en cuenta que ya no estaban solos._

La pantalla comenzó a iluminarse y la voz agradable de una computadora decía "transferencia de video lista, señor Andrew" Los niños giraban a ver a su madre, quien sonreía por cómo estaban pensando, _para ellos eso era increíble, porque jamás hubiese podido prender la tecnología de su padre sin él._ Aparecía él en la pantalla y les comentaba,

\- Sé que creen que he estado aquí, pendiente de ustedes, ya me descubrieron, no lo estuve, sufrí un atentado, fue muy grave y perdí mucho tiempo, hoy lo recuperaremos juntos. En el departamento hay cámaras instaladas, mismas que mami y yo sabíamos que estaban colocadas, esto por recordar que nos amamos con todo el corazón.

Las imágenes de ellos salían en ese momento, Candy y él en el piano, donde ella lo escuchaba, el tocaba y cantaba para ella, después ambos en la cocina, como ella le daba de comer en la boca, él la besaba y jugaban, continuaba otra escena para verlos bailar en la sala y en otras ocasiones en la terraza se alcanzaban a ver las siluetas de ambos bailando mientras las melodías sonaban suavemente. Varias escenas románticas, risas, juegos, abrazos de bienvenida, notas de amor y muchos besos. Salía de nuevo el sonriendo comentaba,

\- ¿Les gustó? Mamá y Papá se siguen queriendo mucho y nada borrará eso de mis recuerdos, por eso lo deje aquí, para ustedes, por si llegaba a salir de viaje, sé que todo tenía mi huella dactilar, pero anoche subí las de ustedes y guarde las imágenes que solo mami y yo, podemos ver, esto porque ustedes nacieron del amor entre nosotros, no fueron hechos en un laboratorio, a pesar de tener la suerte de contar con tres hijos, fue de forma natural y no los premeditamos. Así que considérense regalos sorpresa cada uno de ustedes. ¿Quieren ver la envoltura?

Pasaban las nuevas imágenes, Candy lloraba por él, estaba sola en el departamento, después escondía sus fotos, abrazándolas con mucho cariño besándolas, escenas después la tía Dorothy aparecía abrazándola, otras más y llegaba con un vientre muy abultado, había estado en Lakewood ahora se escondía ahí, aparece tomando las camisas de Albert abrazándolas en el sillón y quedándose dormida, acariciándose su vientre. Albert tomaba su vaso y notaba la seriedad de los pequeños. Las voces de Dorothy y ella decían algo que no era cierto "- Si, tía, mi esposo no está aquí, se encuentra fuera del país, el volverá pronto. Me llamó anoche."

Candy bajaba el rostro, Albert la abrazaba y la recargaba con él, en la pantalla salía al hospital y ella decía al departamento vacío "- Amor, si regresas antes, quiero que sepas que jamás te has salido de mi corazón, mi cielo. Si no salgo de la cirugía, nuestros bebes estarán con tu Tía Elroy, no olvides que siempre te amaré, deje listo todo, mis hijos se llamarán como tú" Aventaba un beso al aire. Los tres pequeños giraban sus cabecitas y la veían abrazada por su Papá.

En la pantalla aparecía Candy, con un cochecito de tres espacios, quitaba la capota y los tres pequeños portaban lentes de sol. Eso hacía que ellos se vieran entre sí, sonriendo, por cómo tan pequeños se veían bien "- Mira Albert, nuestros hijos vienen a conocer, su hogar. ¿A poco no son bellos?, parecen estrellas de cine que darán autógrafos con esos lentecitos. Quería que se vieran como tú, con tus lentes de sol al entrar al departamento" Archie ya traía un poco de cabello rubio cenizo, Stear mostraba su cabello obscuro y Tony su cabellito rubio. Los tres parecían adultos. Candy los colocaba paraditos en la misma mesita en la que se encontraban ahora. Los recargaba y les comentaba. "- ¡Mis chicos genios! - tu no lo sabes aun Albert, pero estos pequeños son grandiosos, los ves, pues ya te aman y no te conocen mi amor, verás que cuando llegues, te amarán tanto como yo." Candy corría por todo el departamento levantaba las manos gritando, "- ¡Lo logramos! Estaremos juntos, ahora verás como si son como tú" Candy se iba a otra habitación, ellos hacían media sonrisa, Stear empujaba a Tony y este sonreía efusivo, salía corriendo levantaba las manos y giraba como ella. Archie se sentaba cómodo y relajado, ponía los brazos tras su cabeza como un adulto, esperaba ver que hacían sus hermanos, giraba la cabecita estirando su cuello para ver que su mami no estaba, subía al sillón brincaba y con las manos levantadas la imitaba. Stear se reía, corría tras Tony se subían al sillón res baladilla y Archie bajaba corriendo para alcanzarlos. Los dos hermanitos lo esperaban, haciéndole señales con la mano de ayudarlo.

Los tres notaban que ya a esa edad tan pequeña se hablaban y comentaban con palabras que no recordaban en ese momento. Pasaba el tiempo, cuando ellos consideraban no ser vistos, hacían cosas que estaban siendo grabadas y ahora las veían juntos. Después Tony platicaba con su caballo. Stear jugaba con un avioncito y Archie, tenía un libro abierto de dibujos, pasaba cada página con mucha facilidad, notándose intelectual.

Albert sabía que los tenía atentos a la pantalla, pasaban imágenes donde Tony pedía su deseo de Navidad "- Papi… ven, te quiero" Stear con un globo de helio, besaba una cartita la soltaba en la terraza, "- Ven pronto Papá, te estamos esperando, mami está triste" aparecía Archie apagando su vela de cumpleaños, Candy se salía y comentaba "- sí, desee lo mismo que ustedes, el vendrá pronto"

Candy se enternecía, Albert se doblaba dándole un beso muy amoroso y le confirmaba

\- No volveremos a separarnos amor, siempre juntos, por favor.

\- No lo haremos, mi cielo. No lo haremos. Mis chicos ya están con su papá.

Ellos no deseaban perderse nada de la pantalla, juegos, baños, bromas y entonces, Candy… "Papá es el mejor bailarín, el mejor deportista, el genio más listo y ustedes serán como él" Pasaban escenas donde ella los entrenaba sin que se dieran cuenta, dejaba libros abiertos, papeles a la vista, regalos inesperados, piezas por aprender, ajedrez en el piso. Experimentos de revistas para niños, lecturas interesantes de conocimientos. Los estaba entrenando, ella era la maestra que ellos ignoraban. Un experimento iba a explotarle a Stear, ella aparecía tomando un líquido lo ponía justo cuando apenas se iba a incendiar y comentaba "- Lo siento, no me fije. ¿Qué es eso? Stear hacía como que no sabía nada. Tony iba a caer y ella corría jugando y lo tomaba en el aire. Otra donde Archie estaba con una tijeras se iba a cortar el cabello para verse como sus hermanos, ella entraba rápido y lo besaba diciéndole "- Cada día te pareces más a Papá, con sus cabellos como los tuyos, me encantan, estoy enamorada de ti" El pequeño la abrazaba y ella lo llenaba de besos.

Los niños giraban a verla y ella sonreía suavemente, ya no estaba sentada en el sillón, ahora Albert la tenía sentada encima de sus piernas como una niña, así él se escondía en sus cabellos. En la pantalla volvía a aparecer él y les comentaba,

"- Hay mucho más y lo vi mientras ustedes dormían, puede decirse que ya estuve aquí, pero también me vi con barba y como me trajeron. Gracias, sin ustedes no lo hubiera logrado, ya vi a Pupe besándome, la dejaremos con Anthony, al parecer lo quiere más ahora. Supongo que ahora nos parecemos un poco, pero son muy listos… más que yo a su edad."

Aparecía de nuevo en la pantalla fotografías y videos de él, algunas noticias en los periódicos cuando él perdió en la bolsa de valores y como sus creaciones fueron un fracaso para su compañía, aparecía devastado, por las pérdidas millonarias, otras noticias donde se recuperaba gracias al apoyo de su Tía Elroy, la mujer que todo lo que toca lo convierte en oro, la frase era figurada y mostraban como ella era quien había formado a William, su sobrino en un genio. Otras imágenes de él como el genio de Europa que llegaba a conquistar América, revistas de tecnología y de negocios donde se encontraba en la portada. Comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de Candy de niña y sus premios, becas y estudios sobresalientes, como a sus once años había terminado la secundaria, en un periódico antiguo se veía a Candy recibir un premio donde era muy pequeña con coletas y pecas la frase arriba decía "Niña prodigo de Lakewood" Ahí mencionaba que ella sería médico y que regresaría a Lakewood en cuanto pudiera terminar sus estudios para hacer de la clínica, el mejor hospital de USA.

Volvía de nuevo a aparecer él y con una sonrisa agregaba "- ¿Siguen siendo como yo? Pues bien, mami es una niña prodigio, de la que me enamoré perdidamente y se quedó con mi corazón, soy mayor que ella y ha sido a la única que le he dado mi confianza absoluta, ustedes también se lo deben. Supongo que desean conocer a la familia.

Pasaban las imágenes de los padres de Albert y algo extraño notaron todos, cerca de su abuelo, estaba un doctor amigo de él abrazándolo anunciaba "William Andrew y su mejor amigo el Dr. Alistar Mc Crone" Los niños giraron a ver a sus padres, ellos también observaban y Albert les confirmó

\- Él es el abuelo de mamá, fue quien cuido a mi madre y gracias a él, vivió más años de los que se esperaban. Su mamá también es de familia escocesa. Él es el padre de su abuelo Leonard, quien aprovechó mi ausencia para quedarse con mi tía ¡Por fin! Y le pusieron su nombre a Stear.

Aparecía un video de Albert de niño tocando la gaita, en la tumba de su padre. Vestía de kilt. Elroy y George estaban con él. Candy al ver ese momento triste agregó - Mi papá les regaló una gaita, dijeron que aprenderían a tocarla para su papá. Albert sonriendo agregaba

\- Si mi amor, espera un poco.

Las imágenes de la familia continuaban ahora aparecían las imágenes de las fotos que estaban en los álbum de la caja de recuerdos y otras que Candy conservaba en su habitación, donde Elroy estaba con los tres, Leonard tomaba orgulloso a Stear, aparecían los compañeros de Candy y sus parejas. La boda de Patrick y Victoria, la de Daniel y Annie, los incorregibles Peter y Edward tomando a uno de sus hijos y Candy con otro de ellos. El título de Cardióloga y sus hijos aplaudiéndole junto a sus compañeros. Aparecía él y comentaba

"- Lo siguiente que verán es muy triste, es un análisis que tenía guardado mi personal de seguridad, todos los archivos que involucran a la familia están aquí, este es el análisis de lo que me sucedió, reportado por investigadores"

La imagen simulada de cómo fue que sacaron el auto de la carretera, como lo llevaron a un hospital, imágenes de él huyendo del mismo, fotos de su seguridad asegurando que el portaba barba, el video de Elisa pidiendo perdón llorando arrepentida, la confirmación en cámaras de Elroy quien aseguraba "mi sobrino está en un proyecto muy importante, por ahora se quedara fuera de las noticias, continuaremos las cosas como él diga y ordene. Los años que pasaban y las creaciones dentro de su empresa así mismo el anuncio del que se había incrementado sus ganancias gracias a las inversiones como él las había dejado antes de desaparecer al 300% en este tiempo. Se anunciaba que era gracias a sus movimientos y las formas de inversión que él ha sustentado, cualquier duda que se tenía, sus socios estarán ahí para resolverlas, anunciaban que William confiaba en los procedimientos de su compañía." Aparecía de nuevo comentando,

"- Esto que ven es como se hizo para que la fortuna de los Andrew no bajara, ni se dudará en la presencia de su padre, si faltaba o moría, mi tía los dejó a ustedes tres y a su madre con la fortuna por completo. Ella vendió todo lo que tenía a su nombre por si pedían rescate para salvarme, ahora espero comprendan porque la familia debe estar siempre unida. - Ayer tal vez pasamos un momento muy amargo con el Dr. Michael, pero como le dije a Stear, es un reconocido neurólogo, vino a defender a su madre, no lo hizo para herirme, sino para amonestarme y el resultado, es que ahora me tienen a mí. Vi los videos de mi comportamiento y siendo honestos con ustedes, jamás hubiese tenido a Pupé, así que tomemos de todo lo que pasamos este tiempo, como un regalo divino, si hubiera perdido a su madre… de nada me gustaría recobrar la memoria, pero saberla bien y con ustedes protegiéndola, me siento muy orgulloso de que sean mis hijos."

Aparecían ellos en la sala y comentaban "- Bórralo de la lista, ese ya no nos dará problemas" "- El profesor Niel, está intimidando a mamá, vamos a ver si puede con nosotros, no dejemos que vaya a hablar con él, cuando venga Papá, le diremos como nos separó, pero a mamá no le digamos nada, todas las mamás que han ido con él salen mal." "- El tío Tom se lleva dinero cada que viene a ver a mamá, está siendo un mantenido" "- Ese hombre que la besó, me las pagará, yo mismo veré que se enseñe a respetar".

Candy se quedaba con la boca abierta y Albert sonreía comentando,

\- El video tiene mucho más, pero deje esto al final para decirles, que ahora me haré cargo, ustedes no tendrán por qué hacer ese tipo de reacciones, mamá nunca les falló, a mí me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y… Ayer apenas alcance a detener a Archie de darle de nuevo con el sartén al doctor Henderson, - hijo no vuelvas a usar la violencia, esta genera más violencia, seamos mejores que eso, ¿Me lo prometen?

Los tres asentían y el abría los brazos para que aun con Candy en su regazo, fueran a unirse a ellos.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, por todas aquellas que se animan a comentar por primera vez y que les agrada este fic, muchas gracias, sinceramente, eso me da ánimo para continuar subiendo el fic, para aquellos que copian estos archivos, no es valido ni justo si no hay autorización de quien lo crea, es ilegal y el que comete ilegalidades termina mal siempre, si no hoy, al final lo comprobará demasiado tarde.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	61. Vas a ser Papa!

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXI**

 **¡Vas a ser Papá!**

En el hospital Santa Juana, llegaba Brithany corriendo, le habían llamado de urgencia, Michael no tenía familia y ella estaba como su único familiar.

\- ¿Dónde lo tienen? ¿Qué le sucedió? Un hombre estaba fuera de la habitación en silencio, sin decir media palabra, ella entraba observándolo. Michael tenía su nariz tapada. - ¡Mi amor! ¿Qué te hicieron? No puede ser… ¿te asaltaron?

El abría sus ojos, haciendo un intento de sonreír, _recordando que ella estaba embarazada y no podía decirle nada._ Con un sonido de no respirar bien comentaba,

-Estoy bien. Fue una tontería lo que me paso, un descuido ya me enderezaron el tabique, no es nada grave, solo lo inflamación, pero les dije que no te llamarán y veo que no me hicieron caso, amor. Ella sonrió _era la primera vez que le decía amor_.

\- Michael, tu sabes que tenemos una relación, es justo que me den aviso, no tienes más familia, y mi padre está en Europa, así que si algo me pasará, me gustaría que fueras el que viniera y no el.

Michael, la miraba detenidamente, _como fue que lo dejó por otro, que jamás la amo_. - Brithany, ¿también era Logan quien estaba como tu responsable?

\- No, él nunca estuvo, tal vez sería bueno que aclaráramos ese punto, Logan nunca fue nada mío, te deje y… deje que pensaras que me había ido con él, realmente me fui a Missouri, ahí estuve trabajando por un tiempo, hasta que regrese por la posibilidad de entrar al Santa Juana.

\- ¡Brithany! Porque no me lo dijiste, pensé que lo amabas.

\- Tu no creías en el amor y… estaba cansada de esperar a que me quisieras un poco, siempre frío y distante, tus estudios se volvieron más importantes y yo… deseaba que me amaras, cuando sé muy bien que jamás creerás en el amor.

\- Te equivocas. Cuando te fuiste… me fui un tiempo también, volví y en vez de regresar al hospital, pedí que me pusieran como maestro, buscaba en cada alumna tu forma tan feliz y simpática de ser, conocí a Candy, pero ella no eras tú.

\- Por eso me has estado dando celos todo este tiempo, para castigarme por supuestamente haberte engañado con Logan.

\- No. A Candy la he admirado más de lo que creí, ella me ha enseñado todo este tiempo, que… si se puede confiar en los demás, aun con todos sus compañeros tras ella, jamás cedió a sus insinuaciones, todos la buscaban, les atraía a muchos hombres y a ninguno le hizo el mínimo caso, deseaba ser el hombre al que amara y no dejara jamás, porque… me habías dejado por otro.

\- Jamás he querido a Logan, por muy atractivo que haya sido, no era el hombre que deseaba a mi lado.

\- ¿No?

\- No. Siempre pensé que sabrías que… te amaba.

\- ¿Ya no me amas Brithany? Ella le acarició el rostro y con ternura beso su frente.

\- Si te amo. Creo que nunca deje de hacerlo. Afirmaba con lágrimas al verlo en cama, revisando sus papeles, tratando de verse profesional.

\- Eso es bueno, al menos me enseñarías a amar, porque pienso que… el amor es una decisión, no una hora de pasión y una etapa de romance, creo que el amor no existe como tal, solo que hoy conocí a alguien que ama, por encima de todo.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y quién es? Alguien que te gusta más… que…

\- No pongas palabras en mis labios, Brithany, estoy convaleciente por un golpe de suerte, porque gracias a esto, me doy cuenta que… he sido un estúpido, te he tenido conmigo y… me gustaría tenerte siempre. _Michael no podía decirle que sabía de su embarazo, Candy lo mataría y no dejaría a su hijo ser un bastardo, como se le ocurrió insultar a los pequeños de Candy, su hijo tendría nombre y apellido, pediría de rodillas, suplicaría, haría lo que fuera, pero Brithany no se iría jamás_.

\- ¿Siempre? Cuestionaba dudosa Brithany.

\- Por todo el tiempo que quieras. Si deseas… podríamos casarnos, iría a Europa y… hablaría con tu padre.

\- ¿Lo harías?

\- Suena una buena decisión, llevamos demasiados años, no sería bueno estar solos, así podrías… no sé… tenerme para ti y yo… estaría todo el tiempo contigo… solo contigo.

\- Me… me… me gusta la idea. Brithany le temblaban los labios, _estaba diciéndole que se casaran y ella no tuvo que decirle que estaba embarazada, quería gritar de emoción, pero eso no sería bueno para Michael, tal vez lo vería mal, diría que estaba desesperada por atraparlo_.

\- Te parece si saliendo de esta cama de hospital, vamos y escoges el más hermoso anillo de compromiso y me dices cual es, para comprártelo y que te lo ponga. Ella soltaba sus labios, se agitaba su respiración, _no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo._

\- Sí. Me parece bien. _Ella comenzaba a llorar, ya no podía disimular que, ese frío e inteligente hombre, era el que siempre había amado, ahora estaba diciéndole que le gustaría estar todo el tiempo a su lado, era justo que le dijera que estaba embarazada o mejor esperaba un poco más para ver si no estaba delirando por estar en la camilla. No, mejor decírselo de una vez, cuando se enterara que ya tenía varios meses, podría pensar que no confiaba en él_.

\- Ese llanto es de contenta o no te gusta la idea de que estemos juntos. _Al parecer lo quería hacer sufrir, no le decía nada de su embarazo, no confiaba en él, tal vez no era mucho tiempo el que tenía embarazada, como es que ya lo sabía Candy y el no_.

\- Por supuesto que me gusta, es solo que, hace un par de días, me enteré que… lo siento Michael… me estaba cuidando, solo que… es que… Candy se fue y yo… tuve muchos pacientes y… no sé cómo pasó pero… estoy embarazada… vas a ser papá. Michael _soltó el aire que retenía por fin se lo dijo, ya no tenía nada que temer Candy, ella se lo confesó, todo lo que tuvo que hacer y por fin lo soltó, tenía poco de embarazo lo mejor era casarse pronto y pedir su cambio a Europa, estarían un tiempo allá_.

\- ¿Papá? Que bien, entonces… estaríamos mejor casados, para él bebe, lo ves… estaríamos bien juntos.

\- ¿Te gusta la idea de ser padre?

\- Mucho. Me gustaría tener un hijo, que no fuera tan tonto como yo.

\- ¿Michael? No eres tonto, eres un genio, eres al hombre que más admiro.

\- ¿En serio? Realmente eso piensas de mí.

\- Si, me gustaría mucho que mi bebe, herede tu inteligencia. Que sea como tú.

\- Realmente me amas. Ella le acariciaba con sus manos, se doblaba dándole besos.

Afuera de la habitación, el hombre después de escuchar la explicación y la más fría petición de matrimonio que había escuchado en su vida, se iba tranquilo, al menos no delató a la familia de su jefe. Por radio confirmaba,

\- Estoy en posición, todo libre.

\- Estamos llegando por la entrada principal. La familia viene conmigo. Comentaba Lachlan, quien bajaba con tres hombres de su equipo y abría la puerta de la camioneta, donde Albert ayudaba a bajar a Candy y a sus niños, caminaba al hospital y el Dr. Leonard que venía de otra camioneta, les daba alcance para entrar al estudio de la resonancia que le harían a Albert.

Al entrar, Leonard preguntaba por Michael, se le informaba que estaba en una habitación, él se dirigía con paso veloz. Entraba interrumpiendo un beso apasionado donde Michael tomaba aire por su boca, riéndose por la sorpresa y por no poder respirar por su nariz. Leonard comentaba,

\- Disculpen la interrupción. A lo que Michael _agradecía por no querer quitar bruscamente a Brithany para tomar aire._

\- No se preocupe doctor Leonard. Brithany acaba de aceptar casarse conmigo.

\- ¡Felicidades! Michael, no sabía que estabas mal. Podría llevarte en una silla de ruedas para que evaluaras a tu paciente. Brithany se negaba y el accedía

\- Por supuesto, Brithany, pásame mi bata y acompáñame a ver a mi paciente, tu podrás estar conmigo. Ella le ayudaba, lo sentaba en la silla de ruedas, al llegar a los estudios, los tres pequeños, se apenaban al ver medio morado el rostro del médico. Albert lo veía fijamente y Candy abrazaba a su compañera.

\- Mira Brithany, es mi esposo, el padre de mis chicos…

\- ¿El esposo de Candy es tu paciente, Michael?

\- Sí. Es mi paciente. Dr. Leonard, me puede mostrar lo que le van a hacer.

\- Lo que ordenes, necesito saber qué repercusiones le van a pasar ahora.

\- Le dije que el golpe no fue muy fuerte, regreso a la normalidad, eso significa que dio un paso más largo a su recuperación, fue mucho mejor, porque después de todo ese tiempo de amnesia, pudo perder todo su pasado y lo acaba de recuperar por completo, ahora pensará que todo lo que ha vivido en estos últimos años será como un sueño, pero eso será solo un tiempo, después se adaptará a la normalidad y recuperará paulatinamente como lo estaba haciendo. Albert le extendía la mano y agregaba,

\- Supongo doctor Henderson, que ella es la chica que le roba suspiros. Michael al recordar como lo sorprendió Leonard, agregó

\- ¿Suspiros? ¡Toda la respiración! mientras me recupero de esta lesión. Brithany agregó

\- ¿Le hablaste de mí, al esposo de Candy?

\- Le hable de mi novia. Pero ahora le puedo decir que es mi prometida y que me va a dar un hijo. Ella avergonzada agregaba,

\- ¡Michael! Albert hacía media sonrisa, comentando,

\- No se preocupe doctora, Michael deseaba tener hijos tan parecidos a los míos, desde hace mucho tiempo. Candy se tapaba la boca para no reír, a lo que Brithany agregaba

\- ¡Sí! Como Stear… yo quiero un bebe como él, es un niño muy lindo. Michael agregaba,

\- ¡Ojala sea como él! Stear le hacía media sonrisa y le comentaba

\- Tal vez algún día estudie como usted doctor y sea un reconocido neurólogo. Albert le tallaba su cabeza y el pequeño se recargaba en su papá.

Albert fue sometido a varios estudios, mismos que el Dr. Henderson, con cara de aguantarse el dolor y ser un profesional supervisaba detallando y explicándole a Candy todo lo que estaba normal y bien ahora. Ella ponía mucha atención, Albert salía un poco de la habitación y veía a Peter.

\- Hola Dr. Liverman, sabe dónde se encuentra el expediente de estudios de mi esposa.

\- Ya me decías Peter, ¿otra vez seré Liverman?

\- Lo siento Peter, donde puedo ver cuando se realizó mi esposa sus estudios de revisión.

\- Sospechas lo mismo que yo. No me dejo revisarla, pero se supone que después de los trillizos y todo lo que le sucedió, ella ya no podría embarazarse de nuevo, ayer vimos esos síntomas, sus bustos, sus pupilas, todo la delata, debe estar embarazada, pero no me dejo revisarla, me mandó por un tubo. Albert analizaba todo cuando mencionaba y confirmaba,

\- Ella está aquí, no ha dejado de llorar, ha estado muy sensible, ¿hace cuánto que lo sospechas Peter? En ese momento Candy salía y los observaba

\- Albert ¿sucede algo?

\- Si mi amor, quiero que Peter te revise en este momento.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Te dije que la revisión la necesitabas.

\- Ya me revise. Necesito hacer algunas cosas, buscar a una doctora amiga mía, todo estará bien.

\- Si, pero soy tu esposo y quiero asegurarme de eso, me darás gusto, ya me deje revisar por el doctor Henderson, ahora tú me harás caso y dejarás que Peter me diga ¿cómo estás?

\- Esta bien, - Peter ¿Edward ya llegó?

\- Sí. ¿Quieres que lo llame?

\- Por favor, dile que nos acompañe. - Papá, ¿podría quedarse con los niños?

\- Por supuesto, estaremos en la cafetería.

Edward los alcanzaba, abrazaba a Candy, después saludaba a Albert formal.

\- ¿Qué sucede Candy? Para que me has llamado.

\- Tengo un problema, estuviste en uno similar hace tiempo y… me ayudaste en ese momento. Albert se ha empeñado en saber y… no quiero ocultárselo.

Peter entrecerraba los ojos, _tratando de recordar cuando fue ese problema y el único que recordaba donde Edward estuvo fue con Candy en el embarazo. Pero en ese entonces eligió otra especialidad._ Candy entraba a los aparatos tridimensionales. Albert se acercaba a ella, le susurraba con cariño,

\- ¿Qué sucede Candy?

\- Albert yo… no quería decírtelo así… pero es mejor que lo sepas de una vez por todas.

Peter y Edward se veían sorprendidos. Albert al ver que Candy se acomodaba en una mesa fría y se colocaba un aparato en su vientre, se iba a su lado tomando un banco, para ayudarla, la pantalla se prendía. Candy hacía señas a las enfermeras y al encargado del lugar.

En el aeropuerto, Terry recibía a sus padres, junto con su pequeña hija, quienes emocionados observaban cuando bajaban de un jet privado

\- ¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelita!

\- Ni niña, que grande estás corazón. Mírate toda una princesa.

\- Estás hermosa mi niña. Richard Grandchester la elevaba en sus brazos, la aventaba en lo alto, a lo que se molestaba Eleonor. Terry lo dejaba que lo hiciera, puesto que ya después de su cirugía todo había quedado en el olvido. Eleonor preguntaba por su hermosa hija

\- ¿Dónde está Tifany?

\- Debe estar con ese grandioso médico, me huele a que me saltará y se casará en menos de lo que crees. Ambos padres se veían uno al otro, de inmediato tomaban sus celulares y hacían varios movimientos, el padre buscaba quedarse más tiempo en Chicago, mientras la madre, llamaba a su amiga especialista en bodas y a la mejor coordinadora de Inglaterra. Terry por su parte sonreía maquiavélicamente, _pensando ¡Lo logré!_

En la mansión Mc Crone, una preocupada Elroy marcaba al celular de su esposo, asegurándole que pronto estarían con ella, que ya solo faltaban unos detalles, ene se momento se encontraba en la cafetería cuidando de sus nietos, los cuales tenían planes y lo estaban considerando a él.

\- Si me amor, dicen que mañana van a ir a apoyar a Evan Cameron, quieren preguntarte cómo te sientes para asistir, será por la tarde.

\- Si van a venir a comer aquí, les responderé cuando me vengan a traer a su padre.

\- Por supuesto, se los diré.

En los aparatos de ultrasonido, Albert parecía ser el experto en mover y revisar a su mujer. Giraba y veía una y otra vez, esferas completas como si guardara un estuche para la navidad, cinco esferas completas una grande y cuatro pequeñas alrededor. Peter le quitaba el aparato de sus manos, y continuaba modo ante lo que veía, comentaba

\- Candy, esto no es igual que la ocasión anterior, no hay rompimiento, ni desprendimiento, esto no es normal, debemos quitarlos ahora.

\- No estoy de acuerdo. Soy la madre y es mi decisión. Albert miraba a Peter, después giraba a ver a su pequeña mujer.

\- Candy… Peter es el especialista, debes hacerte un estudio más contundente, no voy a dejar que te expongas.

\- ¡Albert! Mis hijos no son prueba de que tomé una buena decisión.

\- Mi vida, son tres no cinco.

\- Eran más de ocho, Albert, solo ellos sobrevivieron. Albert se acercó a su rostro, se dobló en canclillas y beso con ternura sus mejillas, después sus labios de manera tierna y delicada.

\- Lo veremos con el Dr. Leonard.

\- ¡No! Él iba a deshacerse de mis bebes, el no… no aceptará. No Albert, no. Edward intervenía,

\- Candy tiene razón, están apenas en su primer mes, se perderán por la reacción de defensas de su cuerpo, lo hicieron antes, lo harán ahora. Solo es cuestión de esperar unas semanas, de no ser así estaríamos llamando a un especialista de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todas por continuar leyendo este fic, por su paciencia y sobre todo por sus comentarios, aquí dándoles un capítulo sorpresa...**_

 _ **Con cariño, un fuerte abrazo a la Distancia,**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa** _


	62. En mis Brazos

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXII**

 **En mis Brazos**

\- Amigos, nos podrían dejar un momento a solas. Edward giraba viendo a la enfermera y al médico general encargado, quienes de inmediato se retiraban, después veía a Peter y le comentaba,

\- Vamos, tenemos que celebrar, hay rezar para que esta ocasión sean chicas las que nos traiga Candy, o serás soltero para toda la vida. Albert levantó ambas cejas asustado. Candy se reía, _por cómo sin saber si tendría niñas, ya estaba preocupándose por ellas_.

\- Albert, están bromeando. Mis hijos jamás les han conseguido ninguna chica a ellos, apenas supieron que eran hombres, celebraban por saber que eran tres niños los que lo habían logrado.

\- Candy, amor, no sé qué pretendas con esto, si asustarme o vengarte porque no estuve aquí, mira la casualidad, para mi hace un mes que me fui y regrese, en este momento me estarías dando la más hermosa noticia de que voy a ser padre. Pero resulta que no fue un mes el que me fui, pasaste siete años sin mí, estuviste sola cargando con todo, no solo con temores, preocupaciones y detalles de nuestros hijos, sino que tuviste miedo. Y no estuve aquí para protegerte. Hoy solo voy a decirte algo, no me niego a lo que estamos pasando, pero si voy a elegir tu bienestar antes que el de nadie, si estás bien, nuestros bebes, estarán bien. No quiero que te sacrifiques, así no te vengarás de mí, sino que nos harás daño a tus chicos y a me dejarías muerto en vida.

Candy lloraba enternecida, aun pasando siete años, el seguía viéndola con amor y ternura, la misma que siempre le proporcionaba cuando eran novios.

\- Albert, mi amor. Yo… no estoy sacrificándome, estoy consciente de lo que estoy pasando, yo… no me cuide, porque ya no podía tener hijos, además, no había tenido la necesidad de cuidarme, no estabas aquí. Albert le acariciaba sus mejillas con una sola mano y le respondía,

\- Debí cuidarme yo, no es tu responsabilidad solamente. Lo que no comprendo es, con esa barba y esas fachas, aun así lo hicimos…

\- ¡Albert!

\- No quiero que mis bebes hereden esa dejadez, mira que me veía horrible con esa barba, y esa forma tan dependiente, como dijiste. Estoy para cuidarte, soy tuyo Candy, quiero que nos casemos por la iglesia. No quiero darles mal ejemplo a mis hijos.

\- Mi amor, me has propuesto matrimonio desde que te encontré, más veces de las que hubiera escuchado en toda mi vida.

\- Vi en el video que tiraste papelitos en un sexto de basura, te ofendí en algo con esas propuestas de matrimonio, ¿que acaso no quieres que nos casemos?

\- Esas tarjetas, no eran tuyas mi amor, eran de otras tonterías, nada importante.

\- ¿Quieres que les pregunte a mis hijos? Porque ellos estaban molestos, mientras yo estaba sonriente cuando lo vi, pensé que si ya te propuse matrimonio, ¿al menos me dijiste que sí?

\- Por supuesto, solo que mi Papá, está haciendo el cambio de apellido y harán valida el acta de matrimonio que tenemos agregando mi cambio de nombre. También hablará contigo, quiere entregarme en el altar. Quiere que le diga muchas veces papá por todas las que no estuvo a mi lado.

\- Mira, que exigente salió el doctor Leonard, ahora que le diga que tendremos más de media docena de nietos para él, ¿no será suficiente?

Candy sonreía efusivamente por el comentario, Albert sostenía su mano derecha en el vientre de ella, no la quitaba en ningún momento. Pensaba _que había nuevos Andrew en ese lugar tan pequeño, su mujercita era tan buena y deseaba ver esa gestación múltiple como un milagro, solo porque pensaba que ya no tendría más bebes, tenía que apoyarla, no podía decirle que la prefería solo a ella, tenía que decirle lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, que estaba de su lado_. - Candy, te llevaré en mis brazos a la camioneta.

\- ¡Claro que no! Puedo caminar perfectamente. La ocasión que me puse mal fue porque estaba reciente los medicamentos, eran más de diez óvulos gestados y se había roto uno en ese instante, fue muy escandaloso, me desmaye y… estaba ahí Michael, acababa de presentar mi examen real con un paciente muy difícil, yo...

\- ¿Todo eso pasaste? Y no estuve aquí, estaba en Escocia el día de tu examen final, faltaban dos semanas para regresar y adelante mi viaje, tuve una sensación extraña, todavía la recuerdo, mi Tía estaba acariciando mi cabeza, me quede como dormido y… de pronto me desperté con una urgencia, sentí que necesitaba estar a tu lado.

\- Cuando te encontramos, me dijiste tantas cosas tan hermosas, lo que pensabas cuando pasaste el accidente, pensabas en mí… en nosotros y… Albert, cuando tenías amnesia… me volví a enamorar de ti. Albert doblo su cabeza y comenzó a besarla lentamente ella colocaba ambas manos en su rostro acomodándose para besarlo intensamente, se separaba con lentitud y ambos se veían a los ojos. Ella veía que estaban _muy claros, su mirada era de paz, de amor_. Mientras el _corroboraba el brillo intenso, sus pupilas dilatadas, su amor al tener en su vientre a sus bebes, sin quejarse, solo amándolo más, tanto como deseaba no separarse de ella_.

Albert le acomodaba su pantaloncillo de vestir, le colocaba sus zapatillas y la subía en sus brazos, sin darle tregua a que lo rechazara, se imponía como se lo había avisado. Ella se recargó en su hombro, se abrazaba a él, suspirando por lo que pronto pasaría, la etapa de saber cómo lograrían sus bebes sobrevivir o dejarle espacio a los demás. Llegaban a la cafetería donde Leonard, los niños y algunos guardaespaldas los esperaban, ellos entraban sonriente, Albert informaba.

\- Mamá nos traerá un hermanito más a la familia. A lo que Leonard se asustaba, respondiendo

\- No puede ser, los exámenes arrojaron que después de… Candy lo interrumpía,

\- Papá, ¡es un milagro! tal y como nuestros hijos, este bebe también será un regalo sorpresa. Los niños se felicitaban y daban besos turnados a Candy, acariciando su vientre y abrazando a su papá. - ¿Albert? Amor comentaste que iba a hablar con Peter y Edward.

\- ¡Ah sí! ahora vuelvo, no te levantes de aquí, mis hijos y yo, te cuidaremos mucho mi amor.

Albert salía de la cafetería tenía que decirle a Edward y a Peter que no dijeran nada hasta que avanzara el embarazo. Apenas salía de la puerta y Edward iba a entrar, así le comentaba la decisión de ellos. Después iba al consultorio de Peter, quien sería el ginecólogo de Candy, y tendría que llevar en secreto la información de sus bebes.

\- Si Peter, es nuestra decisión. Esta semana la revisaras cada cuatro días, hasta que pase el riesgo, después, iras con nosotros a Escocia, ahí tengo un hospital donde estoy seguro que les gustará.

\- ¿Me estás proponiendo dejar el Hospital Santa Juana?

\- Digamos que es tu decisión, aquel es de Candy y en este solo soy socio.

\- Trato hecho. Peter despedía a Albert cuando entraba Karen, quien observaba a Albert como reconociéndolo y lo veía salir. Peter bromista saludaba y preguntaba,

\- Hola, ¿te gustó mi amigo?

\- No. Es solo que se me hizo conocido, como si lo hubiese visto en otra parte.

\- Supongo. Y ese milagro que hayas venido al hospital, ¿querrás que te revise? Le decía coqueto, acariciándole la cintura

Ella se apenada, solo negaba con la cabeza repetidas ocasiones, bajaba su rostro al notar como se había avergonzado. - Vaya, esto es nuevo, así que ese problema de apenarse lo tienes con el actor y por eso, quieres verlo de manera más común o natural.

\- Que pena Peter, pero sí, me da coraje ponerme en evidencia con él, es que dice y hace cosas que me hacen sentir avergonzada,

\- Vamos Karen, el actor no es la octava maravilla.

\- Lo sé, es solo que, voy a tener escenas con poca ropa y de solo pensarlo, que este viéndote. Tome clases corporales, de trato y no me pasaba esto, es solo…

\- ¿Con él? Bueno y ahora conmigo. Ella se asombró pero era cierto, _también le pasaba con Peter, pensaba en porque, por esa forma desinhibida, esos ojos que miraban como si te vieran desnuda y esa forma tan fuerte_. - Te quedaste en pausa.

\- Lo siento Peter, es verdad, solo me pasaba con él y… ahora también contigo, en fin, tendré que renunciar a la película, no puedo estar relacionada con una persona a la que me da pena que me vea de esa manera.

\- Tú lo has dicho Karen, de esa manera… en la que… los hombres vemos a la mujer que queremos.

\- Eso no pude ser, Terry no me quiere y tú tampoco.

\- Estás equivocada Karen, una mujer como tú, es una tentación bastante grande, y que te apenes es evidencia de que te gusto, por lo tanto me siento halagado.

\- ¿En serio? Estas bromeando. Mejor cambiemos de tema, mañana iré con tu compañero Daniel y Carol vendrá aquí o pasarás por ella o nos vemos en la entrada del colegio.

\- ¿A eso viniste? Ah no, ahora comes conmigo, nos vamos a pasear y luego me dices porque Carol entrará conmigo ¿y no tú?

\- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? Mira como estoy a tu lado, avergonzándome como una niña, apenada porque me ibas a revisar y mi ginecólogo es el mismo de mi madre. Peter jugando le dijo sorprendido,

\- ¡No es cierto! La sonrisa coqueta y juguetona de Peter, dejaba desarmada a Karen, _quien pensaba que había venido a conocer la vida del supuesto mujeriego experto en la actuación, mientras ella era una bebe en pañales en todo lo que a actuar se refería._

Peter salía a comer llevándose a la bella actriz, _para convencerla de que iría por ella, si se la iba a dejar tarde o temprano al actor, según le vaticino Candy, al menos tenía que conocerla, tratarla y tener una amiga hermosa, que por lo que notaba Karen deseaba dejárselo endosado a su mejor amiga Carol_.

En la Mansión Mc Crone, llegaban a ver a su amada Tía, para un sobrino que acababa de dejarla en Escocia, no era precisamente lo que iba a encontrar, que su única Tía tenía unos días de haber sido intervenida quirúrgicamente, era una preocupación igual de grande que la que le acababan de dar. Entrar por primera vez a la mansión y al ir viendo reconocer todos los lugares era algo nuevo para él, estaba volviendo a unir sus pensamientos vividos en hace tan poco tiempo, con su vuelta a la realidad de su amnesia.

\- ¿William?

\- ¡Tía Elroy!

La conversación definía que realmente su sobrino se había recuperado por completo, eso la hacía ponerse feliz, al menos ya estaba preguntando por sus negocios, por todo lo que hizo en ese tiempo y donde dejó sus inversiones al momento de vender,

\- Lo invertí en ti. Eso no era precisamente lo que esperaba escuchar, Albert se quedaba en espera, ella continuó con su argumento y eso lo dejo motivado - Tus inversiones no fueron movidas, subieron como las espuma y se incrementaron como nunca en estos años, al ver que nadie reclamaba haberte dañado, el efectivo directo fue invertido en tus empresas comparando acciones a nombre de tus pequeños, sin que lo sepan, quede como administradora de tus hijos y la beneficiaria legal es su madre, hasta que ellos decidan manejar sus inversiones.

\- Es decir, hasta que sean mayores,

\- No. George me recomendó que lo dejará hasta que regresaras tu o que ellos tomaran la decisión de entrar a manejar sus inversiones, fuera la edad en la que ellos quisieran hacerlo, debido a que George veía muy buenos para los negocios a dos de ellos, mientras que el otro parecía más inclinado a participar en otras áreas de tus empresas.

\- Vaya, George conoce bien a mis hijos.

\- Creo que es por ese lazo de familia, con la tía de tu mujer, é _l pensaba que los niños podían llevar sus asuntos y terminaría apoyándolos él, como lo hizo contigo. Albert sonreía, si se lo proponían sus hijos podían llevar sus negocios antes de su mayoría de edad,_ en eso preguntaba,

\- ¿Y quién es el distinto a los otros dos?

\- Quien ha de ser, el pequeño Mc Crone, ahora le ha dado por decirle así Leonard a Stear, dice que será médico.

\- ¿Médico? Stear, no lo creo, pero ya sabemos que los Mc Crone, aunque no quieran son algo de la medicina, cabe asegurar que… ¡Son Andrew!

\- No pueden negarlo, apenas los conocí, supe que eran tuyos, casi se me va el aliento, por no tenerte con nosotros William. No sabes cómo nos hiciste falta, hijo.

\- ¡Tía! Sabes, Candy y yo te tenemos una sorpresa, ella está embarazada. Elroy que sonreía gustosa, se le borraba la risa al expresar,

\- ¡No puede ser! Tengo su expediente asegurado y guardado, confirma que sería imposible volver a engendrar.

\- Bueno, al parecer todo está bien y… ya comprobamos que eso no es verdad.

\- ¡William! _Él se apenaba al decirle que apenas había llegado y la volvía a embarazar_ ,

\- Tía… yo…

\- Nada, nada, esto es lo que siempre quisimos mi cuñada y yo, muchos nietos. Y tu hijo, ya nos cumpliste, tenemos que cuidar a Candy. Leonard no va a estar muy conforme, quería casarla este mismo año. Me dijo que la llevaría a Escocia a conocer sus tierras, que deseaba llevársela, una temporada para que se casarán allá.

\- ¿Llevársela? ¡Es mi esposa! no la van a separar de mí, mucho menos ahora. Mis hijos y yo, no estamos negociando nada, él llegó tarde, mi esposa y mis hijos se quedan conmigo. Si vamos a Escocia, es para estar en familia. Elroy sonreía, _deseaba escucharlo así, la última vez que lo vio, estaba muy serio, casi no comentaba nada, ahora con su recuperación, su sobrino parecía de nuevo él, como siempre, ordenando su vida y sus cosas, bien sabía Candy que cuando él llegará se haría cargo de sus hijos, por supuesto que lo conocía, no dejaría nada para después_.

La mañana siguiente todo era un ajetreo, los chicos hicieron planes con su abuelo, Candy se quedó dormida porque Albert desprogramó la música, ambos estaban en su cama abrazados como ambos lo deseaban, sus pequeños ya se apuraban al ver el reloj tan tarde, y los padres no aparecían, Anthony preocupado veía los preparativos que tenían listos, y cuestionaba a Stear,

\- ¿Los despiertas tu o los despierto yo?

\- No sé Tony, mamá sabe que vamos a apoyar a Evan.

Albert escuchaba a lo lejos las vocecitas de sus hijos en la puerta, se fijaba que no estaba vestido, buscaba su bóxer y se lo colocaba, iba al baño y las náuseas de nuevo. Candy al escucharlo, iba al baño y lo sorprendía tomándole la cintura, - ¿Estas bien amor?

\- Es muy extraño, nunca me había pasado algo semejante. Se cepillaba los dientes. Candy le respondía,

\- Yo lo pasé en el embarazo de los chicos, desde el primer mes y cuando se supone que pasaría continuaba, hasta los seis meses, ya sabía que no debía comer, que me hacía daño, y que antojos tan más extraños tuve

\- ¿Antojos? ¿Qué se te antojaba, mi amor?

\- ¡carne!, mucha jugosa y exagerada carne de res, de pollo, de… lo que fuera, pero eso fue para mí la muerte, nunca lo habría superado sin Tom.

\- ¿Tom?

\- Si, el sheriff, mi amigo, ya sé que no lo recuerdas, pero gracias a él, mis antojos fueron saciados al menos en la comida.

\- ¿Que otros antojos hay aparte de comer?

\- ¡Albert! Pues que ha de ser, tú.

\- ¿yo? Tenías antojo de que te besara.

\- No solo de besos, tenlo por seguro, pero definitivamente te extrañé muchísimo. Albert con ternura la abrazaba por su espalda, ella se terminaba de lavarse los dientes y lo besaba con ese agradable sabor a menta.

\- Tus besos, Candy, como extrañé tus labios, mi amor.

\- También te extrañé mucho Albert. Vamos los niños piensan que el evento es en la mañana, diles que el horario está en mi bolsa, será el turno de la tarde, ahorita solo se están registrando en que lugar van a ocupar.

\- Si, lo saben, quieren ir. Me dijeron que su abuelo los llevará para apoyar a Evan. Deja que vayan. Tú y yo nos quedamos aquí, te voy a consentir.

\- ¡Albert! Amor, mi padre no sabe de lo que son capaces mis hijos.

\- Tienes que confiar en ellos, Candy.

\- Albert vamos a ir, sería bueno que recordaras también lo que pasaste en la escuela, están tus socios, sus hijos y los Suzuki

\- ¿Los Suzuki? ¿Qué tiene que ver ellos en el colegio?

\- Te hiciste amigo de ellos, su hijo esta con nuestros hijos en su salón.

\- ¡Que!

\- Operé a su madre, y ahora, conocí a su Padre, hablabas japonés con ellos.

\- ¡Dios! Candy perdí más de doscientos millones de dólares por ellos. Candy se quedaba con la boca suelta, _eso sí que era extraño, ahora tenía que llevarlo a recordar lo que había vivido o que al menos lo intentará, ya debía desinflamarse el golpe, Michael le aseguró que eso sería casi de inmediato_.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, tratando de que se vayan dando los capítulos más continuamente, esperando les guste,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	63. Recuerdo de ti

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXIII**

 **Recuerdo de ti**

En Chicago en la casa de John Mackenzie, la familia se reunía,

\- Hola Mayra, te echábamos de menos, debiste venir antes,

\- Mi hijo está en clases tuve que pedir permiso para sacarlo una semana, tenía ganas de estar con sus primos, - Ricky, mi amor ven a saludar a tu Tía Luisa.

\- Voy mami. - Hola Tía, ¿y Johnny?

\- Están preparándose para ir a la escuela, corre, prepárate y te unes a ellos, dile a tu Tío que venga a ver a su hermana.

\- ¡Si!

El pequeño salía corriendo para subir las escaleras, desde navidad que no visitaba a la familia de su Tío John, junto a sus primos se divertían cuando estaban juntos, Richard Mackenzie, era ese niño agradable y amado por su mami. No conocía a su padre, pero no le hacía falta, su Tío John siempre lo cuidaba y consentía como a sus hijos Johnny y James Mackenzie, ellos estaban viendo que iban a participar en la etapa cultural y en eso entraba Richard, el hijo de su Tía Mayra,

\- ¡Richard! ¡Richard!

Los primos lo abrazaron apenas lo veían, a sus ocho años Richard era un pequeño muy creativo, con una imaginación digna de su edad, jugaba con sus primos al básquet bol, al beis y hasta el futbol americano, donde en su colegio era el corredor, su estatura era alta, su cabello castaño, atractivo de un rostro impecable y unos ojos azul intensos que hacía robar la atención de todos los que lo observaban,

\- Richard, todo lo que te perdiste, te esperábamos desde hace días, nos ganaron en el partido de básquet, pero quedamos en tercer lugar.

\- Lo siento, tenía un partido de prueba, a mi edad no dejan jugar tan fácilmente, mi mamá tuvo que hablar con el entrenador, me lesione el hombro, mira,

El pequeño se quitaba a chaqueta y mostraba un golpe morado en su hombro izquierdo, los pequeños se asombraban llamando la atención de John Mackenzie, quien al verlo se enojaba furioso,

\- ¿Cómo fue ese golpe? ¿Quién te lo hizo?

Richard bajaba el rostro, su tío siempre lo defendía, pero esta vez, no podía decirle nada, era un niño sin padre, su mamá trabajaba desde muy temprano y hasta tarde, había tenido una pelea con unos chicos, y le doblaron el brazo para golpearlo, cuando su mamá se dio cuenta casi dejaba el trabajo por atenderlo. Su tío John le había conseguido trabajo en la corporación Andrew en New York, ahí había estado los últimos tres años, ella tenía ya un departamento de lujo, vivían solos y se dedicaba a sacar adelante a su hijo, aun siendo madre soltera.

\- ¿No me vas a responder? - Te golpearon de nuevo, esto no puede seguir así Richard, pediré el cambio de tu madre a Chicago, aquí estarán mejor, veré que te transfieran al colegio con tus primos. En el colegio, Johnny y James cuidaran de ti.

\- No soy un debilucho, soy el mejor corredor de mi equipo, no voy a dejarlos, cuando tengo la temporada abierta.

\- Que temporada ni que nada, necesitas un respaldo y Mayra me va a escuchar ahora.

John bajaba y al ver a su bella hermana, atendiendo el celular, dando indicaciones de cómo podrían manejar mejor las cosas, resolviendo problemas y levantando la mano en señal de que le esperara a terminar, caminaba de un lado a otro, con un pantaloncillo ajustado una blusa jovial, viéndose más jovencita de lo que era. Sus cabellos cobrizos rizados, su manera de moverse de un lado a otro manejando todos los detalles, dando las instrucciones precisas.

\- Si, regresaré en una semana, no más. - Cuídate amiga, cualquier cosa estaré en el celular. Colgaba el teléfono y corría a los brazos de su hermano, - ¡John! El abrazaba y se le brotaban las lágrimas, era una pequeña poderosa, su capacidad era increíble, trabajaba, era madre, porrista de su hijo y atendía causas perdidas los fines de semana en un grupo de ayuda,

\- ¿Qué le paso a Richard esta vez?

\- Lo de siempre, mi chico es un rebelde con causa, hable con los padres de los niños, los suspendieron varios días del colegio, pero su hombro quedo muy marcado, le doblaron entre dos los brazos, ¡Mi niño! Quiere ser el hombre de la casa y se aguanta todo.

\- No es correcto, deberías venirte a Chicago.

\- Lo pensé también. Luisa me ha hablado maravillas del colegio, no sé, que tanto pueda ser mejor el cambio, ni porque tanta insistencia de que viniéramos a la etapa cultural de mis sobrinos, que yo sepa no saben hacer nada de arte, no cantan, son muy buenos deportistas.

\- Lo que sucede no es que sean buenos Mayra, ganamos cincuenta puntos en el campeonato de básquet, treinta en la etapa de tecnología y solo por participar les darán veinte, con eso pasaran a la final, además, sabes apareció William, tiene tres hijos fantásticos.

\- ¿En serio? Que gusto, me encantará saludarlo.

\- Sus hijos ya están en la final, no sé si vayan a ir a la cultural, pero quiero que conozcas a sus niños, son muy listos, y se parecen a él.

\- Me da tanto gusto, debe estar feliz, me alegro mucho que se haya casado. Tengo que agradecerle que me hayan aceptado en su corporación de New York.

\- El no hizo nada, no estaba aquí, te lo ganaste por ti misma, además ha estado muy serio, como que no habla mucho, algo le sucedió. Mayra _recordaba cómo había sido su amistad, eran muy compatibles en todo, pero la relación no progresó, cuando le presentó a Terry, las cosas cambiaron, ella se dio una oportunidad con él, misma que no se arrepentía al ver a su hijo, pero saber que William se había casado y era feliz, le daba gusto saberlo_.

\- Pues como sea me gustaría conocer a su esposa y a sus hijos, fue un gran amigo, y ya estoy aquí, entre Luisa y tú se han empeñado en que no faltará hoy y Richard deseaba ver a sus primos. - Iré a la habitación de visitas, subiré las cosas y no tardo, Luisa dice que ya van de salida al colegio, iré con ustedes. John la vio subir, escuchaba como sus hijos gritaban al verla, Luisa se acercaba a su espalda y comentaba,

\- De verdad le dirás a Terry.

\- Richard tarde o temprano pedirá saber quién es su padre, Mayra no se negará, ella no se lo ocultaría, solo que como siempre es un hombre muy ocupado, no se han dado las circunstancias y debe saber que tiene un hijo, que no lleva su apellido, pero que necesitan conocerse. Richard viene lastimado de nuevo, esos niños son abusivos, no se deja de nadie, es muy rebelde, Mayra nunca le habla de su padre, tampoco pregunta es muy orgulloso, es tiempo que se encuentren de una buena vez.

\- No sé, John, no quisiera que Mayra se enojara con nosotros, debimos avisarle que él estará ahí.

\- Mira Luisa, Mayra también es muy orgullosa, no vendría si sabe que Terry vendrá, su hija debe saber que tienen un hermano. Y Richard también debe conocerla, al final es su sangre.

En el departamento de Albert, Candy se tocaba el vientre, ya habían comenzado los detalles, de sus embriones no podía arruinarles el día a sus chicos, esto ya lo esperaba,

\- Vamos amor, ya están en la camioneta, tu padre nos encontrara en el colegio,

\- Cielo, olvide unas cosas en el hospital, déjame ir en la otra camioneta y los alcanzaré allá,

\- Espera, dejo a los niños y nos vamos juntos.

\- No Albert, ellos te necesitan también, dile a Bruce que te cuente y te muestre los videos sobre lo que hablaste con los Suzuki. En el partido de básquet, estaban Alec y él contigo todo el tiempo, ellos te pondrán al tanto, bajo ninguna circunstancia te molestes con nada, quédate en silencio, además no tardaré, sabes bien que necesito estar en reposo al menos unas semanas, no hare ningún esfuerzo.

\- No sé, te dije que no te quiero lejos de mí, déjame ir contigo y alcanzamos a tu padre allá. Anda di que no quieres estar sin mí.

\- ¡Albert! Te amo tanto, cómo crees que quiero estar sin ti, me gusta mucho cuando me abrazas, dormí como un ángel cuando me tenías en tus brazos, mi cielo. Albert la besaba con ternura y tornaba ese beso en pasión, ella lo ajustaba de su cintura, no hacía ningún esfuerzo, disfrutaba de esos mimos que tanto había extrañado.

\- Por favor, no tardes. Ian irá contigo, mandaré dos guardias más, no quiero que nadie se acerque ni te moleste.

\- A mí nadie me molesta Albert.

\- Como sea, te quiero bien protegida, asignaré un guardia a cada uno de mis hijos, así seremos más los que podamos cuidarlos.

\- En el colegio no dejan entrar a todos los guardias, y menos armados, dile a Calem, tus hombres te pondrán al tanto, habla con ellos.

\- Lo haré. Por favor no tardes mucho amor, cuando llegues te tendré junto a mí y… seré tu guardia personal.

\- Eso me agrada mucho. Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti mi vida, más que a nada en el mundo. Albert se doblaba en canclillas besaba su vientre y pegaba su rostro a él, comentando,

\- Mis amores, cuiden a mami por mí. Se levantaba y daba de nuevo un beso, le tomaba en sus brazos y salían del departamento, después la dejaba en la otra camioneta, con seriedad hablaba con sus hombres, Ian se sentaba a un lado de Candy, dos hombres más iban al frente.

\- ¿Mamá no viene? Preguntaba preocupado Archie,

\- Va al hospital, olvidó algo, nos alcanzará allá. – Vamos hijos, subamos a la camioneta.

En la mansión Mc Crone, Elroy discutía con Leonard

\- Ya te dije, estoy bien, quiero ir contigo.

\- Elroy, mi amor, te grabaré todo, me da pendiente que estés durante mucho tiempo, vendré por ti después de la comida y estarás ahí solo en el evento, la sorpresa que le tienen los niños a su papá, es también para ti. Daniel subía a sus brazos a Annie y preguntaba,

\- ¿De qué sorpresa habla Dr. Leonard?

\- Una que harán mis nietos, vamos hay que llegar a tiempo, ¿el pianito lo mandaste desde ayer?

\- Si, mi suegro ya debe estar allá, iré por una amiga y nos veremos dentro del colegio.

\- ¿Y Patrick?

\- Llegaron sus padres, doña Martha esta como loca, emocionada brinca de un lado a otro y la niña tiene miedo.

\- ¿A su abuela Martha?

\- No, al escenario.

\- Todo estará bien, mis nietos la apoyaran ahí.

En el colegio entraba la camioneta de Albert por un costado especial, lo estacionaban y el Director salía a recibirlo

\- Buenos días, señor Director, gracias por esperarme en este lado del colegio, ya me informaron cómo están las cosas, hable con George Johnson anoche, mis hijos pidieron la beca porque desconocían como es este colegio, no la necesitan…

\- Si, pero como le dije a usted, no es que la pidieran es como han enaltecido el colegio con sus presencia, muchos niños han despertado su manera de ser, se han desarrollado con la influencia de ellos, venga, caminemos - ya vio usted el cuadro de honor, mire, ellos son los mejores…

\- De eso es lo que quiero hablarle, ellos no se apellidan White, son Andrew, requiero que se encuentre usted enterado…

\- ¿Andrew?

\- Así es… mi nombre es William Albert Andrew y soy el padre de ellos, ahora comprende porque lo solicite, no es legal que continúe con un nombre que usaron para protegerse.

\- ¿Para protegerse? Si sus hombres cancelaron la red completa de internet, no hay ningún servicio de Wi Fii desde que quitaron las grabaciones de la televisora,

\- ¿Durante los años que mis hijos han estado aquí?

\- No. Desconocía eso, la doctora White… ¿supongo que tampoco es White?

\- Supone usted bien. Ella es la señora Andrew, mi esposa, le agradezco mucho todos los cuidados y las atenciones que han tenido para mis hijos, me comentaban mis escoltas que estuvieron como profesores aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo ve, todos tenemos mucho más de lo que cree, usted debe estar enterado que Bruce Cameron es mi jefe de fuerzas especiales en operaciones de alto riesgo, los supuestos profesores Alec y Calem, pertenecen a la elite de las fuerzas armadas, tengo entendido que han sido profesores aquí y usted ignoraba eso.

\- ¡Santo Dios! Me correrán del consejo escolar.

\- No se preocupe usted, esto quedara entre nosotros, mis hijos me han hablado maravillas de este lugar y solo le pido que considere que mis socios tienen a sus hijos en este colegio, se han sentido engañados, por lo tanto cambiemos las cosas y hagamos que se sientan mejor.

Los niños sonreían orgullosos, ya no serían ocultados en el colegio, su padre estaba pendiente de todo. Los hombres se cambiaban de traje y se colocaban ropa casual, así entraban y Albert comentaba al director, indicándoles a sus hombres,

\- Como podemos ver, son tíos de mis hijos y no llamarán la atención, no portan sus armas de fuego, solo de advertencia y nada estará rompiendo las reglas, requiero que mis hijos estén vigilados en todo momento, - él es Lachlan, es mi mano derecha y quien sabe sobre los miembros de mi familia, a los señores ya los conoce, tengo entendido que Alec y Bruce cuentan con sus hijos aquí, le informo, no son empleados normales, el pequeño Evan Cameron es mi sobrino y como tal, solicito respeto de la misma manera que a mis hijos, la pequeña Alison es de la familia también, así que no se han roto reglas de estatus social.

\- Mandaré cubrir la vitrina de los premios y el cuatro de honor, se harán las correcciones pertinentes señor. Solo le pido de favor que considere lo que me dijo al conservar a sus hijos en este colegio, el profesor que molestaba a su familia, ya fue suspendido. Albert en ese momento giraba a ver a Alec, este asentía.

\- De acuerdo señor Director. Continuarán aquí, solo recuerde que si viajo a Europa, todos los niños se van con nosotros, ninguno se queda sin su resguardo.

\- Comprendo. Calem sonreía, Alison y Evan habían sido tratados de mala manera y al parecer los niños le habían comentado a su padre, ahora serían tratados como parte de la familia Andrew, eso hacía que Alec se sintiera orgulloso por el jefe que había regresado.

Entraban al colegio y al pasar por el gimnasio, Albert se detuvo y tomaba asiento, ahora recordaba lo que hacía ahí por completo, los partidos, los juegos, el trato con los niños, la toalla en la cabeza, fue para el ver una película, era él, quien le pidió a Tsubasa y a su abuelo, que formaran parte del equipo para poder completar el equipo, le hablaba en japonés al señor, desconociendo que eran los Suzuki, ahora lo entendía, había hecho amistad con su enemigo. Al final recordaba a Hikaru… "Me siento muy halagado, porque aun siendo yo el culpable de que tus proyectos se hayan mermado, me has dado una lección de honor y de respeto. Cuenta con mi amistad y la de toda mi familia, en lo futuro, te llamaré cuando mis movimientos puedan afectar en alguno de tus proyectos, nunca fue esa mi intención y creo que ya lo dedujiste al momento que me has dado tu amistad, aun en contra de todos tus socios."

\- ¿Bruce?

\- Sí señor.

\- Muéstrame los videos de estos días, que ha pasado.

\- ¿Se refiere al que los niños tiene molestos? Bruce pensaba en el video de Terry besando a Candy, cuando Albert preguntaba por un video que vio dándole en sus manos y que John Mackenzie había grabado. Albert giro para ver el dispositivo que le mostraba Bruce, ahí vio a Candy salir de un restaurant y Terry le robaba un beso, ella se defendía y lo golpeaba, después la nota del periódico y otros rumores, al final la cancelación de la información. Bruce comentaba, - Cuando Ian nos comentó que había llenado la recepción de flores y muchas cajas de chocolates para los niños, la señora tomo las tarjetas, al parecer Ian nos informa que eran bastante pecaminosas, todas de Grandchester, está muy interesado en ella, porque l investigó y la cree soltera, además… nos enteramos que investigó a los niños.

\- ¿Las tarjetas? Si ya lo recuerdo, vaya con mi… am…igo. Albert _recordaba cuando le había ganado el amor de la mujer que más admiraba, una joven muy hermosa, hermana de su socio John Mackenzie, había perdido la batalla y se había retirado, porque Mayra Mackenzie había elegido a Terry y se hicieron novios. Ahora Terry libre, pretendía a su mujer, que ese no pensaba sentar cabeza, ya habían pasado siete años_.

\- Tony, hijo que es lo que querías que hiciera de Grandchester.

\- Dijiste que lo arreglarías. Ese hombre nos mandó chocolates, todos los tiramos, no aceptamos nada, pero ahora sabrá Susy Grandchester que no eres un fantasma, ella vendrá aquí, con su papá.

\- ¿Susy Grandchester?

\- Si es la niña que hizo que su papa organizará este evento. Pero el muy listo, no vino a dos etapas, solo se inscribió en esta. Ya sé que nada de violencia, pero… tampoco te ganaras el bono extra.

\- ¿Bono extra?

\- Nada, cosas mías. Albert lo levantaba en el aire y lo subía en lo alto cuando un hombre entraba con tres chicos.

\- ¿William?

\- ¡John! Que gusto verte amigo.

\- Chicos saluden a mi socio.

\- Hola Señor Albert, él es mi primo Richard.

\- Mucho gusto, ya conocen a mis hijos. John sonreía y comentaba

\- Toda la escuela conoce a los White.

\- Bueno pues no son los White, ellos son los Andrew, usamos ese nombre para conocer a las personas sin nuestro apellido. John cerraba el entrecejo y sonreía incrédulo.

\- Me alegro que mis hijos no hayan tenido problemas con los tuyos, en ocasiones son demasiado agresivos a la hora de jugar. Archie comentaba

\- El profesor no nos daba oportunidad, pero no se preocupe señor Mackenzie, nosotros no estábamos atados de manos, sabemos defendernos. John se reía y respondía,

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, los vi jugar como nunca en ese partido, me sorprendiste mucho pequeño, eres muy bueno en el básquet, mis hijos han jugado mucho tiempo y se han dado a respetar, tu jugaste muy limpio, sencillamente nos dejaron en el suelo, incluyendo a sus compañeros. Albert estaba serio, John sacaba su cámara y comentaba,

\- Mira William, esta es parte de la grabación que te di, mira, Albert recordaba ver esas escenas, sus hijos habían jugado y ganado. Salían después imágenes de él y Hikaru, como estaban hablando japonés y aun así habían perdido, pero los niños se llevaron el campeonato. - Debes estar muy orgulloso, con seis años y compiten con niños de ocho. - James tiene seis y John tiene ocho ya va a cumplir nueve

\- ¿Y el pequeño Richard?

\- Es el hijo de Mayra, está trabajando para ti en New York, desde hace tres años, mira allá viene,

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, gracias también por comentar así dan ganas de subir capítulos continuamente, espero que les agrade y que sigamos con el desenlace, así que continuamos con velocidad constante**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	64. Encuentros

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXIV**

 **Encuentros**

Ella llegaba sonriendo, al saludar solo daba la mano, ya no había tanta confianza, su hijo Richard se atravesaba, tomándola de la cintura, diciéndole ¡Mamá! De manera efusiva.

\- ¡Hola William! que gusto verte, me contó John que tus hijos ganaron la final.

\- ¡Hola Mayra! Sí, ellos son mis hijos, son trillizos.

\- ¡Wow! Me volví loca con dar a luz un solo bebe, tu mujer es una guerrera, que valiente para dar a luz a tan bellos chicos. _Albert pensaba que no solo era una guerrera era la mujer que lo volvía loco de amor con solo una mirada_.

Archie y Stear comenzaban a jugar para separarse, así su padre no viera el plan que tenían, Albert continuaba con Tony, a quien abrazaba nervioso, al mirar a quien hacía tanto tiempo no veía. El pequeño rubio, al ver que le pasaba lo mismo a su madre del Richard y no lo soltaba, interrumpía invitándolo a conocer el colegio, asegurándole a su padre que estaría junto a sus hermanos. John caminaba orgulloso, porque por fin William lo trataba con más simpatía y hablaba con más fluidez con él. Los guardias mantenían su distancia, varios se iban tras los niños. Lachlan se quedaba con William.

\- ¿Y tu esposo Mayra? Preguntaba William en la conversación, _era un hecho que no continuo con Terry, así que debía estar trabajando_.

\- No me casé. Mayra se apenaba y bajaba el rostro a lo que John la apoyaba y comentaba,

\- William, Mayra tuvo un grave problema con el abusivo del representante de Terry, le hizo una jugada para alejarla de él, cuando supo que estaba embarazada, no dejo que lo viera, se lo llevó con engaños, Richard es hijo de Terry.

La cara de Albert no daba crédito, _el desgraciado andaba persiguiendo a su mujer, dejo escapar a Mayra en vez de investigarla, se viene a molestar a mi mujer y a mis hijos._

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues, tengo entendido que vendrá hoy, deberías hablar con él. Mayra que estaba caminando abrazada de su hermano se ponía tensa y se detenía girando a ver a John, de inmediato le dijo,

\- ¿Lo planeaste todo? ¡John! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Albert se apenaba por ignorar el plan de su amigo, pero giraba a buscar a sus hijos y veía a lo lejos al niño que no conocía a Terry. Mientras John resolvía,

\- Hiciste todo por buscarlo, él no te dio oportunidad, ese desgraciado quien sabe en qué papel te dejo frente a Terry, ya rehízo su vida, tiene novia, una hija, qué más da, que conozca a Richard. Mayra se quedaba seria sin decir media palabra, John le contaba a Albert lo que un desgraciado hombre que representa a Terry, le dijo que Mayra se había ido con otro hombre, cuando la había dejado encerrada en un cuarto de limpieza del hotel donde se hospedaba Terry, se fue y Mayra jamás pudo acercarse por ese mal nacido de su representante.

\- ¿Y él no la busco? No investigó donde estaba, con quien se había ido.

\- No. Se ofendió y no supimos más de él, sabes bien que los Mackenzie no rogamos William, mi hermana registro a su hijo como madre soltera y… estuvo trabajando en Seattle, pero busco ir a New York, ahora trabaja en la corporación Andrew, solicitaré el cambio para que se quede conmigo en Chicago, mi sobrino y ella me necesitan.

\- Te comprendo, lo que no entiendo es porque no me lo habías dicho a mi antes, pude haberte ayudado.

\- Lo intenté, pero Mayra no quiso que te enterarás en ese tiempo, ya sabes, la pena de tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio y esas cosas, a mí no me importaba, sé muy bien quien es mi hermana y ella cuenta con todo mi apoyo. Albert veía que Mayra ya no decía nada, al parecer John había planeado todo, comentaba para que ella escuchará,

\- Pues, dicen que tiene novia, pero es falso, es publicidad. Tiene una hija, pero no se casó con su madre, quien ya falleció y… el representante ya no está con él.

\- Vaya, sigues siendo amigo de él. Comentó con desgano John,

\- No. Lo investigue porque mis hijos están aquí, su niña les dijo que soy un fantasma. Mayra salió de su silencio y preguntó asombrada,

\- ¿Un fantasma? Albert sonrío y con John en medio de ambos caminando hacia donde estaban los niños confirmaba,

\- Al parecer existe el rumor de que estoy muerto. Pero mis hijos están aquí, y de fantasma… no creo que mi esposa se los crea, estamos esperando de nuevo bebe. John y Mayra lo felicitaban, por la maravillosa noticia, asegurando que en cuanto llegará Candy, se las presentaría a ambos.

En un costado del escenario estaban los registros. Evan junto a Bruce, lucían preocupados, los niños llegaban escuchando la conversación,

\- No puedo, me da miedo de solo pensar que estarán ahí todos, viéndome solo a mí.

\- Estaré contigo Evan, mamá nos verá desde los asientos y tu hermanita también.

\- Papá no sé si podré. Tony le pasaba el brazo y lo apoyaba. Bruce se retiraba a ver a Archie y a Stear que apuntaban en la lista para acomodarse en un turno con Tony quien estaba seguido de Evan. Richard veía a sus primos jugando con otros compañeros, ignorándolo, así que le ayudaba a Evan al escuchar su temor,

\- Mira, cuando te de miedo por ver a las personas, trata de concentrarte, de imaginar un pasto verde, solitario, totalmente limpio y recién cortado. Richard se ponía en el centro del escenario. Evan lo observaba con la boca literalmente abierta, a lo que Tony levantaba ambas cejas viendo que era genuino su apoyo. Stear y Archie salían con una boleta en las manos y lo observaban. En la parte de un costado Terrance Grandchester miraba al pequeño, como hablaba en tono alto y explicaba

\- La concentración es pensar en algo más, no hay nada, sopla el viento, el murmullo de las personas se hace sordo y no escuchas, el sonido se va por completo, tus ojos cerrados, el pasto verde y un sol radiante deslumbra todo, no hay nadie, solo estás tú. Abres tus ojos y cuando empiezas, haces tú acto y nada, nada pasará, cuando termina, cierra de nuevo los ojos, suelta el aire y vuelve a respirar.

Stear moviendo sus lentes incrédulo comentó,

\- Y si haces eso, ¿Te funciona?

\- Por supuesto, soy el mejor corredor del mi colegio en New York, las yardas marcadas, las personas gritando y todo lo logro vencer con mi concentración. Archie agregaba,

\- Si, pero ahí estas en el pasto, aquí no hay pasto, solo luces y obscuridad. Terry se acercaba a ellos con media sonrisa y agregaba,

\- Pero puedes imaginar el pasto y eso es lo que veras. Richard giraba mirando hacia arriba, donde el hombre lo miraba con intensidad, el arrugaba el entrecejo y comentaba,

\- No se copie, fue mi idea, no haga lo que no le gustaría que le hicieran, vaya a robar la atención de alguien más. ¡El escenario es mío! Tony al reconocer al desgraciado ese, sonrió por la respuesta de Richard, uniéndose a él pasó su brazo por la espalda y lo apoyaba,

\- Nadie le pregunto señor, ni fue invitado a la conversación. Vámonos de aquí, no podemos continuar con privacidad. Archie apretaba los dientes viendo a Terry. Stear sonreía de medio lado, pensando _que estaba frente a ellos sin pena alguna_. Se retiraban con miradas de desprecio, llevándose a Evan y a Richard, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada intensa, levantando su ceja de advertencia, dejando a un Terry emocionado ante el pequeño que se robó su atención. Ya sin ver ni siquiera recordar los rostros de los hijos de la doctora White. Dejando a Terry con la palabra en los labios giraba y veía al director

\- ¿Qué les hice? Porque tanta agresividad.

\- Son… muy especiales, vayamos para que vea el escenario que mando su hermana.

En el hospital,

Candy lloraba, Edward la consolaba tranquilizándola.

\- Candy, sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, eres una doctora, no puedes creer que perdiste un bebe, solo son embriones, ahí no había bebes aún, debemos esperar, agradecer que no hay sangrado, tu cuerpo se encuentra reaccionando bien, si llega a ver un sangrado será por desprendimiento, pero el medicamento que te dejó Peter es el correcto, no podemos hacer nada, perdiste muchos más y deberías estar feliz, porque ni siquiera pensabas que podías tener más hijos, ahora mismo todavía existe la posibilidad.

\- Edward, tengo miedo perderlos todos, debemos localizar a Janik.

\- Candy, yo… no deje buenas relaciones con ella, ya sabes, era una profesional y yo, apenas terminaba mi especialidad, tratamos de… que funcionará algo y no fue así, al parecer no soy lo que esperaba,

\- ¡Edward! La necesitamos, ella sabe cómo podemos detenerlos.

\- Tu sabes también que eso sería peor, dejamos que se dieran los que realmente eran fuertes y mira el resultado tres chicos increíbles, piensa en ello Candy, ahora se rompieron solo dos embriones y mira, en el ultrasonido se ve claramente que ese no a esta bien, serán tres perdidas dejándote dos embriones sanos y fuertes, deja que maduren y veamos como requieren espacio, olvidaste como tuvimos que sacar a los niños, sus propios hermanos casi vencen a Archie.

\- Eso jamás lo olvidaré Edward, mi bebito hermoso, fue… muy fuerte y valiente. Y sigue siéndolo, solo que, guardaba la esperanza de lograr todos, tome la dosis y…

\- ¿Tomaste la dosis? Candy no debes forzar a detenerlos, la naturaleza es muy sabia, has visto de cerca todas las consecuencias por salvar óvulos dañados, sabemos que no es nuestra especialidad, pero Peter habla de todos sus casos y él ha visto perdidas y nacimientos mayores que se han ido, por no estar preparados para la vida.

\- Edward, no podemos dejarlos ir, son… mis bebes.

\- Candy, no puedes evitar lo que venga, toma el embarazo como viene, es una oportunidad en un millón, y tu… tu hiciste que cambiaran las leyes naturales de tu cuerpo, en aquella ocasión tomando esos vitamínicos y las pruebas a las que no debiste someterte jamás, tu expediente se lo llevó la Tía de tu esposo, pero estaba completamente seguro que no podrías volver a gestar bebes, valoremos el milagro de la vida, si se da, de no ser así, ya no hagas cosas que dañen o perjudiquen más poniendo tu vida en riesgo.

Candy aceptaba, sin embargo iba a los laboratorios y buscaba los datos de Janik, tenía que darles una oportunidad a sus bebes, y ella era una doctora en pro de la vida, Janik la ayudaría de nuevo y le salvaría a sus bebes.

En un lugar más alejado de ahí, en Chicago, una situación incómoda, delataba de nuevo a Dimitri, escapando, _pero esta ocasión algo lo mantenía con una posibilidad, ahora contaba con dos cosas, una la dirección de la casa de Mc Crone y la otra, que Horacio había dado la orden de exterminio, tuvo que soltar efectivo, pago bien por la información, huyendo al final porque el FBI le pisaba los talones, pero esta vez, no se iba a ningún lado solo se estacionaba en un edificio que contaba con opciones de salir, por la noche, iría por ella, mataría a Leonard y se la llevaría de una vez por todas, se casaría y por fin todo Andrew sería de él y por lo tanto las empresas socias podían estar a su nombre_.

\- Nuestros hombres traerán comida, buscaremos a manera de… acabar con esto.

\- Lo sé, esta noche será crucial, amigo, solo esta noche, no más, ya sabemos que Horacio nos traicionó, lo que no sabe es que los documentos no tiene valide sin mí.

\- Jefe, podemos ir a Roseland, es más tranquilo, huiremos después de esta noche, y conseguí una casa por allá, se encuentra sola de momento, pertenece a… el finado Richard Mc Millán hijo.

\- Bien, iremos ahí.

Dimitri y sus hombres tramaban un último intento, se irían a la casa del padre de los Mc Millán, ignorando que esa propiedad ya no era suya, sus hijos la habían vendido por orden de su tía, y se habían cambiado cercando a ese lugar, solo que ahora todos se encontraban un poco, más al norte, en Lakewood.

En Lakewood, la comida de recuerdos y anécdotas, la disfrutaba el señor Stevens, sabiendo que todo cuanto contaban, era como vivir a Tom y su vida como Sheriff, para el padre de Tom, escuchar todo lo que vivió ese hombre y como vio morir a su madre y a su mujer, tratando de salvarlas, sin decir nunca el paradero de los últimos Mc Millán y negar que había descendentes de ellos, cuando esos niños, ahora eran hombres y por coincidencia o por la vida que les había tocado vivir, Tom se había protegido como nadie, se hizo militar, vio la muerte de su padre y no se amedrentó, resurgió d entre las cenizas y eso ahora lo contaba el padre adoptivo y orgulloso asegurando que Tom, era vivo retrato de Thomas Brown, el mejor Sheriff que tuvo Lakewood.

\- Que gusto saber que mi yerno, al menos es un sobreviviente como mis hijos, reame, en cuanto lo conozca, será uno de los Mc Millán, si ama a mi Rosy, será mi hijo también.

\- Le aseguro que estará tan orgulloso de él, ha detenido varios asaltos bancarios, tiene algunas marcas de guerra, pero mi muchacho es el mejor, cuando de atrapar a los malos se trata.

\- Bueno amigo, que le puedo decir, tuve a mis hijos menores cerca y ver a James en acción, no es fácil de superar, al menos claro, por Logan. Robert es… el abuelo Mc Millán giro y vio como Paula la esposa de Robert esperaba la descripción, - Muy bueno para los golpes no menos precio a ninguno de mis hijos, pero él sabe dónde pegar y dejarlos noqueados en el suelo si poder despertar. La pequeñas hijas de Robert sonreían orgullosas hablaban de su padre, para Bobby y Tim sus hijos varones, era como asegurar que su abuelo no se equivocaba. El hombre orgulloso continuaba hablando de sus muchachos como el los observo de lejos y como sabía de todos algo, - Richard es muy persuasivo, sabe evitar el peligro, por lo tanto, sabe dónde encontrarlo y donde dar el golpe certero. Es uno de los mejores hombres par el FBI, no dudo que Logan también siguiera igual sus pasos, pero mi Logan estaba más en peligro de lo que podía creer, por eso lo hice pasar con un brazo lesionado de por vida, cuando eso no era verdad. Tania la esposa de Logan, abría enormes su ojos, incrédula a lo que su suegro comentaba, fue que ella intervino,

\- ¿Cómo que no es verdad? Usted hizo pasar a mi marido por incapacitado...

\- Si hija, el mayor enemigo de los Mc Millán lo trae en mente desde niño, jamás olvidará sus ojos, jamás olvidará a mi Logan, el… atacaría a traición de forma despiadada si pudiera a mi muchacho, ten por seguro que Logan donde pone el ojo pone la bala, y el día que se encuentre con él, juro por mi madre y mi esposa, que mi Logan no dará oportunidad para que los sorprendan. Es tan parecido a mi Tío Richard. El abuelo bajo su rostro apenado por haber dudado tanto de su tío, cuando nunca había atacado a su familia. Los jóvenes cutes se enteraban de muchos detalles que desconocían, sobre todo que su padre estuvo al tanto de todos aun sin estar presente. El hombre con canas y una fortaleza en todo su rostro, continuo con su conversación recordando a su Tío, el hermano mayor de su padre, - Nunca se casó, la única mujer de su vida, murió en su brazos, aun siendo él el mejor tirador del mundo, su novia quedo sin vida viéndolo a los ojos… como me paso a mí con mi esposa, que maldición tan grande, una tortura por años, pero juré a mi esposa que cuidaría de nuestros hijos. Mi ti también se juró no volver amar a ninguna mujer. Su novia era… para él… lo mejor del mundo. Tal como el amigo de mi padre, William Andrew, aun sin poder tener hijos, amaba perdidamente a su mujer. El día que por fin le dio vida a un pequeño, fue tal su orgullo, al ver como su hijo era tan parecido a su mujer, una hermosa dama, así nombraba a su esposa, el amigo de mi padre, su hijo debe ser menor que Robert, tal vez de la edad de Logan. James lo interrumpió,

\- ¿Conoces a William Andrew hijo?

\- ¿Conocerlo? Él es quien me sacó de Escocia, el único que reconoció que soy su socio mayoritario y… quien me encontró para decirme a verdad de mi Tío Richard. Logan confirmó,

\- Y es el padrino de bodas de mi cuñado Tom. El hombre incrédulo giro bruscamente, a ver a su hijo por lo que mencionó.

\- ¿William estuvo en la boda de mi hija?

\- Si se hubiera quitado la barba, todas tus nueras se le hubiesen echado encima. Las tres Mc Millán se molestaban, Gina, la esposa de Richard, tomaba a su pequeño bebe indignada retirándose del salón, Paula y Tania, le quitaban la botana y la bebida cercana a Logan y se marchaban a la cocina, mostrando su molestia evidente.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, por continuar leyendo, por todos sus comentarios y por hacer que me siga ilusionando mucho escribir y continuar este fic, de verdad, mil gracias.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	65. Amor Pequeño

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXV**

 **¿Amor pequeño?**

En Chicago, en un restaurant, Tifany atendía a sus padres, quienes irían a ver a su nieta esa tarde, ahí se enteraba de lo que su hermano había les había dicho y como Eleonor ya hacia llamadas de la gran boda que tendría próximamente,

-Mamá Edward apenas es, mi novio, tenemos muy poco saliendo, Richard con su seriedad y su típico aire inglés, tomaba su té y comentaba,

\- No te apenes en negarlo, ya hemos investigado todo, el… puede llegar a… más bien ¡ya llego!, así que no me mientas más, han tenido que cuidar la publicidad tus guardaespaldas, Tifany, estoy enterado de todo, hoteles, estancias, días sin salir, fines de semana perdidos, basta, eso es más que un noviazgo. Recuerdo que cuando anduviste con William, jamás habías salido a un hotel, él te respetaba, aquí… ya son palabras mayores, es tu reputación la que esta en juego. Argumentaba Richard, en tono bajo y moderado, para ver a Tifany callada y dando un sorbo a su te. Mostrando calma, como si eso no estuviera pasando ella les respondía

\- Esta bien, le llamaré ahora, espero pueda venir a conocerlos. Tifany se levantaba de la mesa, marcaba de su celular a Edward, quien se burlaba bromista por como ella se mostraba nerviosa y preocupada, por lo que sus padres habían investigado sobre ellos.

\- Edward, no te burles, mi madre ya hablo a un organizador de bodas, no sabes todo lo que está sucediendo aquí, no tenía idea de estar pasando estas vergüenzas, yo… tuve novios antes, pero nunca había estado en un hotel, no tenía relaciones con ellos, me comprendes, mi padre ya lo sabe.

\- También lo sé, no te preocupes Tifany, iré para allá en cuanto termine aquí, dame una hora y estaré contigo, hablaré con tus padres, a menos que… no quieras que lo haga.

-Edward, tenemos unos meses de noviazgo, no es para que lo tomen así, no quiero que te obliguen a un matrimonio, no estoy embarazada, no tenemos por qué hacerlo, estamos bien así, yo… no planeaba esto.

-Tifany, no quieres que… me comprometa contigo.

El silencio se hizo en la línea, Tifany lo pensaba _le gustaba demasiado el tener relaciones a escondidas con Edward, nunca en su vida, lo había hecho, tenía libertad, estaba en su mejor momento, el era un especialista importante, pero no se veía casada aún_.

\- No es eso, Edward, sabes que… me gusta mucho estar contigo y… es solo que no deseaba que fuera algo obligado, apresurado y… como si tuviera que hacerlo.

\- Tifany, lo mejor es vernos, hablamos de esto, yo… te amo, tal vez, tu a mí, no.

Ella se quedaba pensando en su novio anterior a él, _todavía recordaba como viajaba y disfrutaba hacía mucho tiempo, el noviazgo con William, era increíble, pero nunca se dieron el tiempo, ni el amor, ni siquiera se pudo dar nada entre ellos por el respeto de su novio, en cambio con Edward, era libre, se amaban, las relaciones entre ambos eran insaciables, incansables y siempre deseando estar más tiempo juntos, pero por ambos trabajando se veían obligados a separarse, ahora si se casaba, todo cambiaria, ya no podría representar a su hermano, sería una esposa._

\- Edward, yo… también… te amo.

\- Te juro Tifany, que haré que lo nuestro sea para siempre, te aseguro que no voy a darte ningún problema, seremos felices juntos.

\- Realmente, ¿lo crees? La taza de divorcios va en incremento, mi madre dejo su vida y su carrera por mi padre, yo… apenas estaba representando a mi hermano….

\- Lo seguirás haciendo. No tienes por qué dejar de hacer lo que te gusta, además, es tu hermano, estaría celoso, si fuera a ese lobo que tiene por compañero de actuación, pero aun ese no sabe a quien se enfrentaría si intenta robarme a mi chica.

\- ¡Edward! ¿Soy tu chica? Realmente, ¿quieres que nos casemos?

\- Tifany, compre el departamento que te comente, estoy en trámites con el banco, y… tengo que verte para proponerte algo… y será a la luz pública, si lo deseas.

Ella comenzó a llorar, su padre se levantaba preocupado de la mesa y alegaba en tono medio,

\- ¿Se negó tu novio?

-No. Papá, el me ama, el siempre me lo ha dicho, y…. Viene a hablar contigo.

\- Entonces, ¿porque lloras mi cielo?

Edward sonreía escuchando a su padre y a ella, _estaba emocionada y ella no se lo esperaba, le dijo por fin que lo amaba, y eso ella se lo había dejado bien claro, cuando comenzaron a salir… "No quiero enamorarme, no quiero sufrir por alguien que… después no te de tu lugar… ya pase por varios noviazgos, y del único que me enamoré, fue del mejor amigo de mi hermano, fue hermoso, pero… no avanzaba, él tenía otras prioridades, sus negocios, después me di cuenta que me utilizaba para alejar a otra tipa de él._ "

En un hotel, desayunaban tranquilos, Peter, Karen y su hermano Carl quien llegó en el momento en el que pasaba por ella para salir. Carl estaba evidentemente molesto porque no sabía dónde se encontraban su hermana y Carol, al verla por fin se enteraba que un amigo de Peter se había llevado a Carol a un evento, y que Karen tenía planes con Peter para después ir al mismo lugar donde estaría Carol esperándola.

\- Me da gusto Peter, mi hermana merece salir con personas libres, el actor y ese noviazgo falso, solo le ha restado oportunidades, así jamás tendrá amigos, lo que no comprendo es que Carol se haya ido de buenas a primeras con una persona que acaba de conocer.

\- Daniel es mi compañero, es pediatría y su hija participará junto a la niña de Terry en un evento cultural, ella pensó que como le gustan mucho los niños, se llevaría bien con la hija de mi amigo, pero dime Carl ¿Estas celoso? O es solo mi impresión.

\- No. Bueno si, lo que sucede es que… no esperaba que Carol no me llamará, que se escondiera junto con mi hermana para venir a Chicago. Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, Carol es… amiga de nosotros, de ambos, me explico.

\- Si, Karen, estas muy seria, te sorprendió la visita de tu hermano.

\- Bueno Peter, lo que sucede es que el no quiso venir, pensaba que tendríamos a un grupo de fans encima todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando estuviéramos cerca de Terry. Carl se molestaba y agregaba,

\- Karen, es un hombre comprometido, contigo solo tiene un noviazgo falso, por beneficio de esa serie de películas, tú misma me dijiste que no querías nada con él, no es muy alentador y congruente que vengas a conocer a su familia.

\- Te dije que es profesional, no me gusta sentirme intimidada por nadie, además si no hubiera venido, no conocería a Peter, ahora tengo un nuevo amigo, me dijiste que nunca tendría amigos, cuando supieran que Terry estaba como novio, besándome en mil escenas, lo ves, te equivocaste, Peter lo sabe y aun así es mi amigo. Carl se tallaba la nuca al momento de tener razón su hermana, lo que realmente le molestaba es que Carol no estuviera junto a ella. Peter disfrutaba como Carl la cuidaba y no era tan aprensivo, pero notaba que realmente estaba más preocupado por la amiga de Karen, que por ella.

\- Ahora están en el colegio, si desean puedo decirle a Daniel que de regreso Carol se vendrá con nosotros y… los llevó a conocer Chicago. En ese momento Carl soltaba el aire y le decía que era una excelente idea. Confirmando así lo que pensaba Peter, Carl vino por Carol a Chicago, no por su hermana.

En el hospital, Edward se despedía de Candy, no sin antes acompañarla la camioneta, contarle que conocería a los padres de Tifany, le mostraba el anillo que había comprado y Candy se sorprendía,

\- ¿Estás seguro Edward? Apenas llevan meses de noviazgo, no será muy apresurado.

\- Candy, ella… es el amor de mi vida, no puedo pensar que la vuelva a perder, sabes que la conocí hace años y por fin es mía.

\- Si es así, no puedo decir lo contrario, te apoyaré en lo que este a mi alcance, ya solo me quedaría Peter y Daniel… se me están terminando los solteros.

\- No te quejes, comenzarás a oler a suegra más pronto de lo que crees.

\- ¡Edward!

\- Me vas a negar que tus hijos son unos rompe corazones iguales a su padre.

\- No rompen ningún corazón aun, solo tienen seis años, bueno pronto cumplirán siete.

\- No quieres darte cuenta que… ya existen algunas niñas que los admiran y… se ponen nerviosos con ellas eh. Candy abría expresivos sus ojos, _por supuesto que no las había, pero Edward deseaba molestarla, así que, ya no le respondía, y se hacía la molesta_. - Este bien Candy, no te enojes, solo estaba bromeando, aunque te aseguro que serás la suegra más bonita que haya en el mundo. Candy le daba un beso en la mejilla e Ian, le cerraba la puerta y al acompañarla, le preguntaba,

\- ¿Todo bien, señora Andrew?

\- Si, espero que siga todo bien, requiero ir a otro lugar, pero primero iré a hablar con mi esposo.

En el colegio, entraba Daniel con su hijita Annie acompañado de la joven Carol Macland, quien bromeaba con la pequeña, porque a su edad tocaba el piano, le gustaba un niño y le aseguraba que el pequeño ya era suyo.

\- ¿Y es tu novio, Annie?

\- No sé, pero… me quiere mucho. Daniel abría enorme sus ojos, _jamás había escuchado eso de su pequeña, su abuelo no le había dicho de alguna amistad que la quisiera mucho y como esa joven ya se había ganado la confianza de su hija, hasta decirle que tenía un chico que la quería_. Carol jugaba con ella, tomándole la mano, caminando coqueta haciendo sonrisas cómplices con la niña,

\- ¿Y cómo se llama el afortunado?

\- No te lo diré. Es mío. Daniel de inmediato se puso frente a ella y se doblaba, hasta quedar frente a su princesa. Preguntaba preocupado,

\- ¿Te refieres a mí, Annie?

La pequeña al ver que su padre se podía enojar, asentía repetías veces con un rostro de asustada. Carol se molestaba, al ver que la estaba intimidando frente a ella y le amonestaba,

\- No doctor, no eres tú, eres su Papito, deja de presionarla, ella tiene su inspiración puesta en alguien más, no siempre estarás con ella, por favor no seas celoso, estamos compartiendo una conversación entre chicas, confiamos en ti. Daniel apretaba sus labios, escondiendo una sonrisa abrazaba a su pequeña, la subía en sus brazos y le confirmaba,

\- Tienes razón Carol, ella es mi princesa, solo soy un papá que la quiere mucho, mi pequeña puede tener todos los amigos que quiera, mientras me la quieran y me la cuiden mucho, será un amigo al que querré también. Annie lo besaba repetidas ocasiones, suspirando que su Papi, la llevará en brazos.

Llegaban a la sección donde se encontraba la mesa de inscripciones ahí les decían que era en equipo de padres e hijos, que todo debía ser familiar, dejando en pausa a Daniel, quien solo esperaba que su pequeña fuera quien participará.

\- Annie, mi amor, Papi no toca el piano, como voy a participar contigo.

\- Mi abuelo dijo que manejarías los fondos de pantallas.

\- ¿Pantallas? ¿Fondos? El abuelo llegaba con un equipo de su trabajo, donde el pertenecía a Andrew corporación, ahí saludaba a la amiga de su yerno y besaba a su nieta comentando,

\- Mira mi cielo, estaré en ese lugar, ya lo tengo reservado, seré quien te aplauda muy fuerte.

\- Si abuelito. Daniel tomaba las instrucciones de su suegro, ahí veía que todo lo tenía bien planeado, el comentaba en el registro que si podía tomar a su abuelo como el familiar que acompañará a su hija, lo cual aceptaban de inmediato. Haciendo que el abuelo soltará lágrimas, emocionado. - Lo vez abuelito, tu estarás conmigo, mi Papá ganó un campeonato de básquet y estuvo conmigo en la feria de ciencias, hoy estaremos tocando el piano juntos.

\- Si, Annie, estaremos juntos.

Carol se limpiaba con las manos las lágrimas, a lo que Daniel le daba un pañuelo, haciendo que ella le agradeciera por tanta ternura y consideración a su princesa y a su suegro.

\- Bueno, Carol el hizo la presentación, el siempre será su familia, así que, es justo que también se una a su nieta y participe.

Terrance Grandchester pasaba por un costado, con varios hombres que acomodaban los telones y las formas en las que participarían. Carol lo observaba, como la pequeña lo seguía de un lado a otro, aprendiendo de él. Le daba ternura su hija, que admiraba a su padre y en sus ojos se notaba un brillo amoroso de Susy Grandchester. La niña sintió ser observada, giraba y vio a Annie, esta se separaba de su Papá y la saludaba,

\- ¡Hola Annie! ¿Y tus amigos los White? ¿No te están cuidando ahora? No veo a Evan por aquí, al parecer estas solita, ven te presentaré a mi Papá. Annie giraba para ver a Daniel y le hacía una seña con la mano de que la acompañará, este se iba con ella dejando a Carol con su suegro. - Papi, ella es Annie, la amiga de los White. Terry con la voz tan seductora que tenía, se inclinaba para saludarla y comentaba,

\- Que preciosa niña. Daniel llegaba tras ella, agregaba,

\- Hola Terry, ella es mi hija, Annie.

\- ¡Doctor Britter! Que gusto verlo aquí. Ya vio a mi querida Susy, está muy contenta por todo lo que su Tía organizó en unidad con el colegio, ella deseaba que la familia estuviera participando y… hasta mis padres vendrán a verla.

\- Por supuesto que debe estar muy emocionada, mira él hombre que se encuentra allá, es mi suegro, participará con Annie, ya contamos con los puntos para pasar a la final. Me toco jugar en Basquetbol y gracias a los White, le dieron cincuenta puntos a mi hija, ganamos treinta en la parte de ciencias y solo con la participación de esta tarde quedara directo a la final, es muy emocionante.

\- ¿Jugaste básquet con los White?

\- Si, el padre no puede jugar por los tres niños, así que nos incluyó y… como soy tío de los White, pues salimos ganando también.

\- ¿Vino el padre de los niños?

\- Si, también ganaron el primer lugar en ciencias, ellos ya pasaron a la final, ¿Quién no? Con el súper papá que tienen. Terry se quedo sorprendido, ahora si debía creerle a Candy, preguntaba con tranquilidad,

\- ¿No sabes si vendrán hoy?

\- Ya están registrados. Acabo de verlos en la lista, creo que me quedare sin aliento, el partido de básquet lo determinaron los niños, para ganar el primer lugar. Pensé que no vendrían a la cultural, no tocan ningún instrumento, no sé en qué van a participar.

\- Me gustaría conocerlos, mi hija no habla de otros niños, solo de los hijos de la doctora White. Lo que no comprendo es porque llevan el apellido de la madre y no del padre.

\- Pues, no es el apellido de ninguno, es por la seguridad de la familia en general, el esposo de Candy siempre se ha preocupado porque no es falte nada, sobre todo, protección. En ese momento entraba John para registrar a sus hijos. William y Mayra venían con él. Daniel al ver a Albert, le comentaba a Terry - Mira, hablando del rey de Roma, ven deja te presento al padre de los White.


	66. El Vigilante

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXVI**

 **El Vigilante**

En la camioneta donde Candy viajaba al colegio, Ian iba a su lado, ella tomaba el celular y marcaba el número que había encontrado de la doctora Janik,

\- Buen día, Busco a la doctora Janik, soy amiga de ella, me gustaría saber en qué hospital se encuentra actualmente. - Si, permítame apuntar. Candy tomaba una hoja y escribía rápidamente, - Sabe usted si continua aquí o si regresó a México, - Me alegro por ella, me pudiera dar el apellido de su esposo. - Si, lo conozco, muchas gracias por la información, si llega a hablar con ella dígale que estoy pidiendo información para localizarla, es urgente. Si, Candy White.

Ella bajaba el rostro sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba disimuladamente sus ojos, eso no pasaba desapercibido para Ian, quien ya sabía que estaba embarazada, así analizaba todo lo que había escuchado. Al llegar notaba que había grandes filas de autos que ingresaban al colegio, aun con los enormes jardines y las canchas, el colegio era espacioso, pero los estacionamientos, no eran suficientes para todos los guardias y camionetas importantes de todos los medios. Candy notaba cámaras enfocando a muchas personas que llegaban y otras que daban la noticia de que el actor estaba dentro del colegio que iba a ser tomado junto a su hija y por cuestiones de seguridad, habían prohibido a todos el ingreso, dejando ahora a personal particular en los ingresos al colegio.

\- Ian, esto es demasiado, ¿Estás seguro que mi esposo alcanzó a ingresar?

\- Todo es por el actor, es actualmente seguido a casi todos los lugares, los periodistas desean la nota, ellos creen que la novia del actor puede venir aquí, para colmo ni es su novia y si está aquí, me preocupa más que ella ingresará con los White.

\- ¿Con mis hijos? ¿Por qué?

\- Sucede que la señorita que viene junto a Karen Kleiss, vino acompañando al Dr. Britter, y la supuesta novia del actor vendrá con el Dr. Liverman.

\- Estos amigos míos, que lío han metido, tuve que darle mi tarjeta a mi padre, no traigo la mía, George no quiso prestar la suya, pero ellos están trayendo a otras personas, ¿ahora como entrare?

\- Su esposo entró desde el comienzo, ya cambió los apellidos de los niños. Realizó varias conversaciones y está de nuevo como antes con todos sus socios, lo saludan, lo reconocen y se asombran que ahora si se presente con ellos y no antes, cuando estaba con el Señor Suzuki.

\- Nunca podría haber imaginado que se pueda malinterpretar, un partido de basquetbol, que mis hijos lo hayan ganado solo para una venganza tonta y que ahora, se haya arriesgado tanto, cambiando los nombres de nuestros hijos dentro del colegio.

\- Señora, no piensa irse a Escocia, allá los niños no correrían tantos riesgos.

\- Tal vez, pero tengo entendido que en Escocia, fue donde todo esto comenzó, mi padre sufrió por culpa de ese hombre, mataron a mi abuelo, mi madre murió por ese mismo motivo y yo… no estuve con mi padre todos estos años.

\- Si hubiese cambiado las cosas, ahora tal vez… no estaría vivo mi jefe, piénselo, tres Andrew de seis años, ya encontramos al líder de la corporación, ya no es conveniente lastimar a su padre, tomando en cuenta que William Andrew, está aquí.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Ian?

\- El señor Hampton, tenía intenciones de casarse con la señorita Elroy, siempre fue su meta, ahora que salieron las investigaciones del Señor William lo sabemos y que el señor Johnson se enteró de aun más, resulta que si se casaba con ella, él podía hacer de las acciones Mc Millán, todo lo que no ha podido realizar en estos años.

\- ¿Mc Millán?

\- Si, la boda en la que su amigo el Sheriff se casó, su esposa es una nieta del accionista mayoritario de William Albert Andrew,

\- ¿Rosy?

\- Así es, ella al igual que sus hermanos son los herederos legítimos de la fortuna Mc Millán de Escocia, todos los bienes que ha presumido Hampton por años, son de ellos.

\- William… ¿Ya recordó todo eso?

\- Así es señora, ahora Hampton se encuentra prófugo, estos años que el jefe desapareció, coinciden con su sobrina Elizabeth, es como si cuando el jefe estuvo en Escocia, Hampton haya obligado a su sobrina a que se deshiciera de su esposo, así que nadie en Escocia, cree en el perdón que pidió, hasta no ver a William Andrew de nuevo en nuestro país, las cosas no se calmaran, las empresas de los Mc Millán dejaron de trabajar, todo el personal abandonó a Hampton, la única forma de que Hampton ganará es que la gente trabajara en las empresas, ya no lo hacen y por lo tanto, pertenecen al grupo Andrew ahora.

\- Entonces, por eso es que me quiere llevar con él. Porque así se reactivaría de nuevo las empresas de los Mc Millán.

\- Si, los niños y usted deben estar seguros allá. Es mucho mejor, todos nosotros estaremos ahí, junto a los que no han venido. Aquí solo estamos tres especialistas de seguridad, allá hay seis más. Candy puso cara de incrédula, al contar con más de treinta hombres prácticamente, eso se lo hacía saber a Ian y el sonriendo contestaba, - Lachlan es el jefe de seguridad personal de la familia, Bruce y yo tenemos otros cargos, todos pensaron que habían castigado a Bruce, Alec y Calem, después nadie les creyó que nuestro jefe apareciera como vagabundo. Hasta que lo encontramos con usted, al escuchar la voz del jefe… él dejó sin aliento a Lachlan.

\- No solo a él. A mí también, imagina como decirle que sus hijos lo esperaban.

\- En Andrew Corporación, están haciendo un producto vigilante nuevo. Con el diseño que el jefe trajo a nosotros.

\- ¿Vigilante?

\- Es un dispositivo que se activa con cámaras ligadas a internet, y tiene la figura de la mascota de nuestro jefe.

\- ¡No! ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? ¿Te refieres a la princesa? ¿A Pupe?

Candy e Ian, se sonreían por la sorpresa que le tenían a Albert con un dispositivo de vigilancia creado por la Corporación Andrew.

\- Ian, esto es muy lento, mejor bajamos caminando, deja que vayan a estacionar el vehículo, acompáñame y vemos cómo podemos entrar.

En el restaurant Edward se arrodillaba y colocaba el anillo en su amada, haciendo que Richard emocionado tomara fotografías con su dispositivo, después enviaba fotos a Terry, para que supiera que su hermana ya estaba comprometida. Al final, Eleonor afirmaba que la fiesta correría por su cuenta indiscutiblemente, a lo que Edward ya no alegaba nada, estaba feliz ella lo había aceptado por fin y eso era suficiente.

\- Mi amor, vamos a ver a Terry y a mi sobrina esta tarde, pero me gustaría que me acompañaras al evento desde ahora, hoy…. No nos separaremos en todo el día, tengo que cobrarte las ausencias de esta semana.

\- Ya no tengo que regresar al hospital, déjame invitar a cenar a tus padres, mi amor, esto ha sido muy rápido, ¿te parece bien que invitemos a tu hermano y su hija?

\- Me encantaría, hoy son las preliminares en cultural y mañana las finales, esto terminará pronto. Estoy tan emocionada, no me esperaba esto ni en un millón de años, pensé que… no tendría valor para contraer matrimonio nunca. Edward sonreía efusivo, la tomo de la cintura y acercándose a su rostro, rosando su pequeña nariz con la suya le confirmaba,

\- Yo juraba que después de aquella ocasión que te perdí de vista… si te volvía a encontrar, no te dejaría escapar jamás.

\- Gracias, mi amor. Estoy muy feliz, y quiero que seamos muy felices.

\- Lo seremos. Edward tomo con ternura al comienzo sus labios, a lo que ella se dejaba seducir como siempre por su aliento, haciendo de ese beso, un instante de amor y pasión a la vista de todos. Su padre tocía y comentaba,

\- ¿Tifany? Hay niños, corazón. A lo que Edward la soltaba riendo y comentaba

\- Todavía no, suegro. No se desesperé para eso tiene a su nieta. Tifany avergonzada ponía su rostro entre el saco de Edward y se acomodaba en su pecho, la estatura tan alta de Edward, la hacía ver tan pequeña y menudita, cuando realmente Tifany medía uno setenta con sus taconcillos.

En el colegio… Terry giraba y se encontraba con esa mirada dulce y tan amada para él, Mayra soltaba sus labios deseando decir algo, pero al verlo, todo se esfumaba, _un pensamiento vino a sus mentes, la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Sus cuerpos enlazados, sus caricias cálidas y apasionadas. Todo en un leve instante pasaba tan solo al verse_. Al ver a William a su lado, su ira brotaba sobre manera, no era posible que lo dejara por él y que su mejor amigo se la haya robado, la mirada de pasión cambo brutalmente, por un enfado descomunal, se lanzó a William, con su puño dirigido a su rostro.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Me quitaste al amor de mi vida!

Los guarda espaldas de Terry sujetaron entre dos a Lachlan, quien corría para atravesarse frente a William, pero no vieron a Bruce, quien gritó molestó para que los guardaespaldas de los niños respondieran a su llamado. Los hombres de Terry se atravesaban tomando partido y confundiendo a John Mackenzie con uno de los guardaespaldas de William, este se defendía con ferocidad, tratando de darle donde pudiera ser noqueado el hombre, evadiendo los golpes de uno de guardaespaldas de Terry, hasta que fue rescatado por uno de los hombres Andrew que lo conocía bien, Bruce.

William por su parte sonrió maléficamente, evadiendo el golpe de su rostro y tomándole el brazo fuertemente se lo doblaba tras la espalda, abrazándolo y respondiendo cercano al oído,

\- ¿Te duele? Le robaste un beso a mi mujer, regalas flores y chocolates a mis hijos, investigas a mi familia, cuando debiste investigar al amor de tu vida ¡imbécil!

Terry se zafaba casi levantando con la espalda a su amigo William enfurecido respondía

\- ¿De quién estás hablando? Tengo más de ocho años sin ver a Mayra.

\- Mi esposa se llama Candy. En ese momento, el puño de Albert le dio directamente en la boca al atractivo actor. _Quien no daba crédito a lo que le respondió William, quien era esposo de la doctora White_.

Los niños corrieron, regresando hasta donde veían a su padre y a sus hombres forcejeando. Richard veía a su madre en frente de la discusión y otros hombres peleaban contra cuatro de los guardias de William. Susy era detenida y cubierta por Daniel, quien abrazaba tratando de que Annie no viera nada, tomando a Susy quien después se le escapaba y gritaba

\- ¡Papitoooo!

Con ese llamado, todo se detenía. Terry se ponía de pie, el director estaba en shock, los hombres se detenían al escuchar la voz de sus jefes.

\- ¡Deténganse! ¡Basta!

Mayra que lloraba, temblando de sus labios comentaba

\- Terry, Joseph te engañó, jamás te dejé, el me encerró en un cuarto de servicio de limpieza del hotel. Nunca hui de ti. El pequeño Richard llegaba corriendo y se colocaba frente a su madre gritando

\- ¡Aléjate de mi mamá! Ella detenía el aliento, abrazaba a su hijo y se retiraba calmando a su pequeño, quien agitado trataba de recobrar el aliento por correr tan rápido antes que alguien la lastimará

\- Tranquilo Richard, todo estará bien, mi amor.

Los trillizos miraban con desprecio a Terry, quien traía un hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios, Tony se ponía al frente y agregaba,

\- ¡No se vuela a acercar a nuestra madre!

Giraba y se abrazaba a la pierna de Albert, quien se arrepentía de haber armado un escándalo frente a sus hijos, cuando él solo deseaba aclarar las cosas con Terry. Archie traía un brillo de lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos enfurecidos, su padre al verlo, lo tomaba en sus brazos y se acercaba al actor, buscando la manera de que todo fuera una confusión.

\- Hijos, les quiero presentar a mi mejor amigo, Terrance Grandchester. Tony y Archie se vieron sorprendidos, uno en los brazos de su padre y el otro desde el suelo lo observaba - Saben, desde chicos nos hicimos grandes amigos y… así nos saludábamos, siempre jugábamos un poco fuerte, Terry estaba molesto conmigo porque no lo había visitado por varios años y…

La cara de Terry era de asombro, William estaba calmando a sus hijos frente a él… los tres eran hijos de William… no tenía nada con Mayra. Eran los niños de Candy.

\- Discúlpame, William. Fui un tonto. Terry se apenaba por lo sucedido, tranquilizando a todos, haciendo con seriedad como si nada pasará, agregaba. - Mira… ella es mi princesa Susy. La pequeña lo veía asustada, un hombre enorme de cabellos rubios como uno de los White, el parecido con los niños era notorio, pero definitivamente no era un fantasma y había tirado de un solo golpe a su papá al suelo, la pequeña se alejaba acercándose de nuevo a Daniel, quien continuaba cubriendo a Annie para que no viera nada. Albert giraba a buscar a Mayra, quien ya no dijo nada. Tratando de que Terry fuera a reparar las cosas, en tono bajo para que solo él lo escuchará, comentaba

\- Es muy hermosa tú hija y también conocí a tu hijo, Richard, definitivamente se parece más a ti. Terry se quedaba mudo buscando respuestas en los ojos de William, pero este apenas movía la cabeza, indicándole hacía donde estaba ella y que asumiera su grave error. Así encaminaba sus pasos tras ella, haciéndole señales a su guarda espaldas quien estaba todo despeinado, con la corbata desatada y la camisa abierta, tratando de fajarse de lo más rápido, viendo que su jefe le pedía que cuidara a su hijita.

Lachlan se acercaba serio, haciendo una mueca de satisfacción viendo a Stear, a quien le sonreía y comentaba,

\- Eso fue genial amigo, agradezco su valiosa ayuda.

\- Eran dos contra usted, no era justo. Aseguraba Stear quien se acomodaba sus lentes y sostenía el trapeador con olor a gas, como si fuera una lanza, les sonreía a sus hermanos y los tres giraban a ver a otro de los guardaespaldas de Terry con el rostro ennegrecido, su traje sucio y su cabello deplorable.

Los tres sonrieron satisfechos. Albert los vio, se aguantaba las ganas de soltar una carcajada al ver al hombre después de haber sido atacado por sus hijos, al ayudar a Lachlan.

\- Niños, la violencia, genera más violencia, no fue correcto lo que pasó aquí, no quiero que vuelva a repetirse algo así, Terry es mi amigo y… mal interpretó las cosas, la madre de ustedes siempre se ha dado a respetar, es muy hermosa por eso deseaba hacerse amigo de ella, fue realmente algo… que no debió pasar. Tony levantando su ceja, y su característico ceño fruncido, comentaba medio incrédulo,

\- Bueno… si es así, no pagaré el bono extra. Albert levantó su ceja, recordando ese bono y unos descuentos que su hijo hizo, mostrando que tenía más sangre Andrew en las venas. Hizo media sonrisa al recordar otros detalles sobre Anthony.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar en este fic, sus comentarios, hacen que suba capítulo tras capítulo... muchas gracias por todo porque cada comentario, me hace preionarme cada noche, en querer continuar escribiendo :D Historias de Albert y Candy...**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	67. Mi Bello Amor

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXVII**

 **Mi bello Amor**

Terry los observaba sentados en una banca del pasillo al teatro, veía como el niño la miraba con admiración y le escuchaba ya más tranquilo. _Recordaba lo que acababa de pasar, avergonzado al pensarla mujer de William, y resulta que no era así, que por el contrario iba a robarle la mujer a él y ahora le devolvía a la que había perdido, como fue que Joseph lo había engañado con tanta facilidad, la había dejado encerrada en… un cuarto de limpieza, porque fue tan estúpido en creerle, tal vez fue porque no podía pensar en ser de verdad tan feliz, por temer que en cualquier momento se diera cuenta que no era el hombre que ella se merecía, que ser actor y besar a otras chicas de manera falsa, podía a la larga mermar el amor y la pasión que existía entre ambos. Nunca pudo olvidarla, fueron dos largos años que no podía sacarla de su mente a diario, porque no la buscó, por pensarla con alguien mejor, en aquel tiempo apenas comenzaba la carrera en la cinematografía, solo estaba actuando en obras, musicales y pequeños cortos, no era el hombre que es ahora, pensaba encontrarla en cualquier momento en los brazos de alguien más y vengarse si era posible, y resulta… que tiene un hijo, un niño agresivo y violento que es capaz de… decirle que se aleje de ella. " … También conocí a tu hijo, Richard… se parece más a ti"_

El sostenía un pañuelo limpiándose el labio, se acercaba y escuchaba como hablaba con tanta ternura, al verlo supo quién era el pequeño, el que había dicho que lo estaba copiando, asegurando que el escenario era suyo. Apretaba el pañuelo en la boca, mientras oía la conversación

\- No debes alterarte Richard, solo fue una confusión, tu tío John estaba conmigo.

\- Pero ese tipo se veía molesto, el señor tuvo que detenerlo.

\- No es un tipo… recuerdas que en New York te dije… que en cualquier momento nos encontraríamos a tu papá.

\- ¿Mi papá? Sí, pero está en New York… que tiene que ver aquí con mi Tío John.

Mayra lo abrazaba de su cintura, mientras continuaba sentada, dando la espalda a Terry, ella acomodaba a su hijo entre sus piernas y le daba besos en su rostro para agregar,

\- Pues, tu tío John nos trajo aquí, porque deseaba que vieras a tu Papá, explicarle algunas cosas que sucedieron y… mi amor… Papi no sabe que existes… El niño bajaba su rostro apenado, con su actitud desafiante comentaba,

\- No importa no tener papá, no lo necesitamos. Solo te quiero a ti, eres todo para mí, siempre te voy a cuidar, si mi papá no vuelve, no es necesario que venga…

\- ¿Ah no? Y los chicos que te pegaron, ¿lo harían si tu padre estuviera cerca?

\- Todos los padres trabajan mami, ni el tío John me podrá evitar algunos golpes, además ellos también se llevan algunos recuerditos de mi puños.

El pequeño le mostraba sus manos ajustadas simulando golpes, entre cerrando sus ojos y haciendo una mueca con su boca, viéndose de lo más bello, ante su madre que apretaba una sonrisa, así le respondía

\- Vamos Richard, quiero que seas un hombre de bien, no un boxeador compulsivo y rebelde.

\- Dijiste que soy rebelde con causa, mami. ¿Ya no me quieres así?… entonces hubieras pedido una niña. Para que me mandaron a mí. Se equivocaron cuando pediste que naciera.

\- Richard, nunca te cambiaría por nadie, eres lo que más amo en el mundo. El pequeño abrazo a su mamá del cuello, al hacerlo lo vio a él de nuevo. Este apretaba los labios y comentaba,

\- ¿Le gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas, señor?

Mayra giro bruscamente poniéndose de pie. Le tapaba la boca a Richard y después se la soltaba de nuevo, ella agregaba,

\- ¡Hola Terry!

Él le sonreía de medio lado, se doblaba hasta quedar a la altura del niño y comentaba,

\- Apuesto a que no es una conversación ajena. ¿Me dejas presentarme? No he querido interrumpirte antes, cuando hablabas con tus amigos, quería saber quién eras…

Mayra desconcertada preguntaba

\- Terry ¿Habías hablado con Richard?

\- No, lo interrumpí en una explicación sin querer. El niño lo observaba desconfiado sintiendo las manos de su madre en sus hombros, este hizo una sonrisa chueca tal y como lo hacía él y comentaba,

\- Bueno si quería disculparse, ya lo hizo. Soy Richard Mackenzie. Le extendió la mano, Terry se la tomaba agregando

\- Grandchester. Terrance Grandchester. Mayra apretaba los labios, emocionada veía que Terry estaba frente a su hijo, ella comentaba apenada,

\- Richard… él es tu papá.

El niño giraba buscando el rostro de su madre, ella con sus los ojos brillosos, asentía para confirmarle lo que le decía. Richard volvió a buscarlo, el ya no lo veía, sino que miraba a su madre con el rostro triste, como si le pidiera perdón. Ella sabía bien que su hijo había heredado de ella un orgullo inquebrantable, mientras que de su padre, tenía un parecido físico, definitivamente había hecho un niño muy fuerte.

Terry se levantaba sin soltarle la mano al niño, se acercaba a ella, le paso los dedos por sus labios, eso hizo que ella cerrara sus ojos y soltara las lágrimas guardadas, al ver como bajaba su rostro, la trajo hacia su pecho besando su cabeza, abrazándola.

\- Lo siento Mayra, me deje engañar. Le susurraba para que solo ella escuchara.

 _Mayra estaba segura que él tenía una vida hecha, había llegado tarde, ya no podía estar en sus brazos, contaba con una hija, con una novia y ahora le daba la noticia que también tenía un hijo_. Se separaba lentamente, a lo que Terry le levantaba el rostro tomando su barbilla le agregaba

\- Necesitamos hablar, ¿quieres que vayamos a la cafetería?

\- No creo que sea buena idea, hay demasiadas personas, no deben verte conmigo. Tu novia se puede enterar.

Al mencionarla, Richard sacudía su mano, se molestaba como si le hubiese dado electricidad el solo toque de la mano de su ahora padre, así movía a su madre. Terry volteaba bruscamente a buscarlo y el niño se notaba bastante agresivo, le arrebataba a Mayra separándola de él.

\- ¿Tiene novia? Vámonos de aquí, ahora.

Ella se apenaba, se dejaba llevar por su hijo quien molesto se iba hacia donde estaba su Tío John, sus primos y sus nuevos amigos, quienes jugaban con muchos hombres a su alrededor. Al llegar con su tío, el pequeño comentaba,

\- No fue buena idea que nos trajera. John buscaba el rostro de su hermana, ella no decía nada, solo negaba con media sonrisa. Terry estaba en su espalda, confirmaba,

\- Gracias por traerlos John, te aseguro que si fue buena idea.

Tomaba a su hijo de la cintura, lo elevaba en sus brazos y se lo llevaba tras los telones programados en el escenario, desapareciendo así con él. Mayra vio que la hija de él, continuaba jugando con otra pequeña y una mujer castaña y sonriente, quien les hacía reír. Solo veía como Terry se llevaba a Richard, al parecer quería hablar con él a solas. John la abrazaba y besaba en su sien, asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

En los jardines, lejano aun al sector de la entrada, Candy estaba cansada, se esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras Ian se adelantaba a buscar que le dieran la tarjeta de ingreso de alguno de ellos. Caminando llegaba Peter junto a su amiga Karen quien portaba un sobrero y lentes, a su lado su hermano Carl, con lentes y una gorra. Peter la vio y se fue hacia el árbol.

\- Candy, ¿qué haces aquí? Vamos, este calor no es bueno para ti.

\- ¡Peter! Qué bueno verte, debo hablar contigo, tuve problemas.

Karen se acercaba y al reconocerla se quedaba impávida, _pues recordaba la foto donde Terry salía besándola, ella pensaba rápidamente, entendiéndolo todo desde otro punto de vista, Terry dejaba a su hija en esa escuela por ella, solo que mantenía su vida tan en privada que nadie lo sabía_. Así ella apenada, se presentaba

\- Hola, soy Karen Kleiss. Candy ya la esperaba, le sonreía nerviosa, _por lo que pensara sobre ella_ , así que dejaba de hablar con Peter y saludaba también a su hermano, el joven alto castaño de ojos miel, la veía reconociéndola y confirmaba,

\- Usted es la joven de la que se enamoró Terry, sus guardaespaldas ya me habían hablado de usted, en serio, no le hace justicia la cámara, es más hermosa en persona. Vio hacia Karen y agregaba, mi hermana no es novia de Terry, es solo publicidad por la serie de películas, usted ya debe saberlo. Candy sonreía, apenada decía,

\- Yo… no creo que… lo siento, hay una terrible confusión en todo esto, pero… ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Es parte de la publicidad de la película venir al colegio? Karen le respondía apenada,

\- No. Me escape para saber porque había puesto tanta publicidad Tifany en este colegio y luego fue cancelada, me invitaron casi sin aviso a la entrega de los Oscares y tenía algunas incógnitas, ya sabes, la curiosidad mató al gato y no quería dejarme sorprender de nuevo.

\- Ya veo, Peter me ha hablado maravillas de ti. Mintió Candy al saber que lo utilizaban para ingresar. Peter al sentirse apenado por utilizar el acceso que ella le confió, la abrazaba mimoso y agregaba,

\- Candy es como mi hermana, Karen. Gracias a ella es que podemos entrar al colegio, sus hijos y su esposo ya están dentro.

Karen _no comprendía bien eso de su esposo, pero recordaba que había una confusión y ya no le interesaba mucho investigar, solo agradecía que no se molestara por utilizar su acceso para ver la vida de su compañero actor_.

Los cuatro caminaron, esta vez Peter, tomaba con cariño a Candy para que le contará sobre lo que le sucedía, pero ella no podía hablar, al saber que iban acompañados.

En el Teatro del colegio, los asientos se llenaban, más ahora que cada niño ingresaba con varios familiares, así se llenaban las butacas. Candy se recargaba atrás, tratando de escaparse, para ir a los sanitarios, y mojarse un poco el rostro y sentarse en la estancia que tenían los sanitarios del lugar.

\- Ya vi a mi familia, te veo al rato Peter, sigue con tus amigos, ahora los alcanzó.

En dos helicópteros llegaban los Grandchester, haciendo que los fotógrafos se alteraran y buscaran brincar la seguridad. Los famosos padres del actor iban acompañados de sus guardaespaldas, de su bella hija y su ahora prometido, quien en un traje bastante atractivo, se lucía feliz, ayudando a su dama a bajar y que el viento no le perjudicará el peinado.

\- Despacio mi vida, déjame cubrirte.

En la cafetería del colegio, un padre orgulloso de sus hijos, los presentaba como tales, a sus socios y a todos sus conocidos, una mesa enorme con socios Andrew se aglomeraban para sentarse junto a él, quien amablemente conversaba reconociéndolos, confirmándoles que los White, eran realmente los Andrew. John aprovechaba, lo ponía al tanto de todo, cuando se suponía que Albert ya lo sabía. Tratando de ser él quien asumía haberlo puesto al tanto, pues no lo habían visto.

Muchos de los socios apenas se presentaban con él por primera vez, como el abuelo de Annie Britter, quien le agradecía la oportunidad de haberlo aceptado como tal. John asentía, haciéndole quedar bien a William, al ser amigo y conocido del Sr. Stevens; pero Daniel que ya sabía la situación por completo de Albert, agregaba que era su suegro y abuelo de su hija, a lo que confirmaba más los lazos afectivos con él.

\- Me da mucho gusto conocerlo señor Stevens,

\- Nos vimos en la boda de su amigo Tom Stevens, es mi sobrino, el hijo de mi hermano.

\- Que grata sorpresa, usted invirtió como mi socio, sin saber que su sobrino era mi mejor amigo. Al escuchar eso John entrecerraba los ojos y preguntaba,

\- No sabía eso, William, tienes un amigo aquí en Chicago.

\- Si, es el Sheriff… de… Lakewood, fui… Padrino en su boda. _Cada comentario, cada enlace, los rostros, Albert se daba cuenta que recordaba muchas cosas que pensaba no haber vivido, ahora comprendía que estaba enlazando su vida actual, solo que no recordaba el rostro de Tom, pero al verlo tal vez, así pudiera confirmar lo que había dicho_.

Tras el escenario Terry, sentado en una caja de madera simulada, hablaba con Richard de hombre a hombre, después de un rato de estar en la conversación orgulloso le decía,

\- Me da tanto gusto conocerte, eres un regalo bellísimo, sabes… siempre he amado a tu madre, eso de la novia que dice, es solo… como el pasto verde que puedes ver en el escenario. El rostro del pequeño se asombraba y al hacerlo, Terry reconocía sus gestos, sus reacciones, se sentía como nunca en la vida se había sentido.

\- Es mentira, la novia es inventada, no existe.

\- Es una compañera, con la que hago una película, todos desean que seamos pareja dentro y fuera de la filmación, pero… no tengo novia, sufrí mucho cuando perdí a tu madre, saber que… fui engañado, me hace el hombre más tonto del mundo, porque ella… siempre se quedó dentro de mi corazón, el pequeño lo vio comprensivo y le respondía,

\- Yo sé cómo te sientes, si la perdiera, me sentiría muy triste, de solo pensarla llorando, me duele el pecho y hasta se me hace un nudo en el cuello, difícil de pasar. Terry le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro, pensando _que ese pequeño era suyo, recordaba a su padre, cuando vieron a Susy, como no le identificaban en nada, si conocieran a Richard_.

\- Tu mami, ya no tiene a sus padres, solo a su hermano. Pero, ¿sabes porque te puso Richard?

\- No. El niño se quedaba penando y agregaba - Pensé que mi papá se llamaba así.

\- No. Mi Padre se llama así.

\- ¿Tengo un abuelo?

\- Y una abuela también. Además una hermanita, que estoy seguro que vas a querer mucho.

\- Mi mamá solo me tiene a mí.

\- Bueno, a Susy, se le murió su mamá, ya no tenía a nadie, así que… me convertí en su papá, y puedes ser su hermano, ¿si quieres?

\- ¿Es bonita?

\- Si. También tengo una hermana, así que tienes una tía, estoy seguro que te amará en cuanto te vea. El pequeño le sonreía ya más tranquilo. Terry lo abrazaba ajustándolo como si no quisiera que se separara de él. Mayra se acercaba silenciosa y comentaba,

\- Richard, tenemos que dejar a tu Papi, ya están comenzando los eventos de los niños, el tiene que atender a su hija, ven mi amor. Terry abrazaba más al pequeño, buscaba su mirada y con una suplica en su rostro decía,

\- Mayra, por favor, quédate conmigo, quédense los dos. No hay motivo para que se vayan, te lo aseguro.

Ella le sonreía asintiendo, buscando no dar problemas. Pero Terry apenas se puso de pie, le tomaba la cintura y sin aviso alguno, la besaba intensamente. Las cortinas del escenario se abrían, los telones se levantaban, ellos continuaban en un beso entregado. Richard avergonzado al ver las luces, jalaba el saco de Terry, pero este no se movía, tocaba la cadera de su madre, pero ella no estaba ahí.

Las personas en los asientos al reconocer al actor, comenzaban a aplaudir, pensando que era parte de la bienvenida. Mayra que no estaba acostumbrada a tanto ruido, se trataba de separar y él con caricias en su rostro, él haciendo una sonrisa chueca, con sus labios hinchados por un golpe y ahora por el beso. Se recargaba en su frente suspirando, sin dejar que se alejaran.

Ella escondía su rostro dentro de su saco, así Terry la abrazaba con un solo brazo, caminando suavemente sin prisas, revolviendo el cabello de Richard con una sonrisa efusiva, le tomaba su mano sin decir absolutamente nada, dejando a muchas personas incrédulas, salía por el costado del escenario,

\- ¡Dios! Qué bueno que no conozco a nadie, bajaba Mayra su cabeza. Terry soltaba una carcajada y la tomaba de la cintura, subiéndola hasta volver a tomar sus labios, ya en un costado del escenario dejándola con sus pies en el aire, sin quererla soltar. El niño avergonzado, levantaba el rostro para encontrarse con una niña que fruncía su boca y dos parejas, se quedaban en espera de que se desocuparan. Cuando notaron que el pequeño los observaba, Eleonor, clavo su vista al niño con sus ojos desorbitados. Edward con una sonrisa efusiva, jugaba con Tifany quien, le interrumpía al desconocer a la mujer que estaba con su hermano.

Los Andrew, se separaban al ver llegar a su abuelo,

\- Mis niños, su abuelita ya no quiso quedarse y vino conmigo, vengan vamos a saludarla. Albert también se separaba apenado al ver que los niños se le perdían de vista, asegurando que pronto se reuniría de manera más formal con ellos. Así corría para saber a dónde se llevaban a sus hijos y al hacerlo se encontraba de nuevo con Elroy.

\- ¡Tía!

\- Mi amor, ya no me quise perder de nada, ten te traje este celular, ya trae todos los números y lo revisó Lachlan anoche. Además ya le mande un mensaje a tu esposa y lo tiene guardado en su teléfono.

\- ¿Ya comiste? Estoy preocupado por Candy, ya me dijeron que se encuentra aquí, pero no la veo, dices que aquí traes su número.

\- Si. Elroy sonreía juguetona, al escucharlo hablar, asegurando su preocupación por ella.

Los niños separados se preocupaban, por Richard, ya que el actor se lo había llevado.

\- ¿Viste como se lo llevó? Preguntaba preocupado Anthony,

\- ¿Crees que fue por lo que le respondió en el escenario? Agregaba Stear. Archie comentaba,

\- En cuanto lo veamos, vamos con él y así sabemos que fue lo que le dijo. Stear le decía preocupado a Anthony,

\- Evan está devolviendo el estómago, ya comenzaron los primeros en la participación. Anthony se le ocurría una idea y se iba con Bruce, a lo que de inmediato al ver a su hijo con pánico escénico, aceptaba.

Leonard, traía atuendos para sus nietos les ordenaba cambiarse, asegurando que los trajes se los había mandado hacer su abuelita, así les acomodaba el atuendo como se debía. Archie le comentaba a su abuelo

\- Abuelo ¿no iras con nosotros? el abuelo de Annie, estará con ella en el escenario.

\- Me gustaría hijo, pero no se me dio esto y créeme será una hermosa sorpresa para tu abuelita y tu madre, por cierto no la he visto, dicen que ya llegó al colegio, así que den su mejor esfuerzo, ella los estará viendo. Leonard les animaba y guiñaba un ojo en complicidad con ellos.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por todos sus amables comentarios, en este y en los demás fics, sencillamente es muy agradable escribir un poquito de la imaginación para crear algo tan entretenido y que nos ayuda a contrarrestar los efectos de tanta tensión del día a día, muchísimas gracias.**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	68. Engaño

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXVIII**

 **Engaño**

En otro lugar en las afueras de Chicago, los hermanos Robert y Richard Mc Millán, sufrían una traición, misma que Robert grababa en el buzón del celular de su hermano Logan, a quien llamaba en ese momento y no pudo continuar al sentir una pistola en su espalda.

Richard sabía ya, por las palabras de George, que Horacio, era la cabeza principal, estaban protegiendo a Dimitri y ahora sabía quiénes del FBI estaban con él, a suerte su equipo de confianza sabía dónde se encontraba él y su hermano, así que guardaba la esperanza, de que ellos los rescataran. A Dimitri le convenía que murieran, sin embargo a pesar de llevar los nombres de los originales hombres de la familia Mc Millán, por todo lo que hizo su padre en negarlos y esconderlos, no los ligaban a ellos.

\- Lo siento Mc Millán, es orden superior.

\- Sabes que esa orden, va en contra de los que realmente hacemos Stamford.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo desobedecer, amigo. Sabes bien que estoy del lado correcto. Es el superior el que da la orden, si esto es prueba de si soy un buen elemento, no puedo rebatir esa orden.

\- Llama a Roberts, sabes bien que es un hombre honesto y leal, llámalo y no hagas algo de lo que tengas que arrepentirte.

\- Lo hare, pero por lo pronto quedas detenido. Al hacerlo, ponía las esposas, les quitaban las armas y todo su equipo, la llamada grabada de Robert Mc Millán seguía abierta, aventaba el celular para que Logan los buscara, antes que se los quitaran y se dieran cuenta que les habían grabado. Un disparo, fue el último sonido… al final de la grabación.

En el Teatro comenzaban filas y filas de niños con sus padres que intervenían muy poco en cada evento haciendo lucir a los pequeños en la obra. Un padre tocaba el piano, un pequeño sentado en él cantaba, para el señor era como si su hijo fuera un tenor, para el profesor de canto, era bajar la cabeza negativamente, muy apenado.

Detrás de los escenarios, la familia Grandchester conocía al pequeño Richard.

\- ¿Mamá? Qué bueno que llegaron, ella es… Mayra y el, mi hijo Richard. La cara del abuelo era de sorpresa absoluta. La pequeña Susy, se sorprendía al escuchar decir que era un hijo de su papá, lo miraba sin saber que decir, pero Richard que era bastante extrovertido, le sonrió y le guiñaba un ojo comentando,

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué se siente saber que tienes un hermano? Y que te va a cuidar. La pequeña, ante ese comentario dejo de fruncir sus labios y se le soltaban las quijadas literalmente. Eleonor emocionada se doblaba para abrazarlo, reconociendo afanosamente que era su nieto.

\- ¡Que ternura! Es igualito a ti, Terry. Hasta sus gestos y su boquita, ¿Qué edad tienes mi amor?

\- Ocho años. Ya soy grande, no soy una ternura. Edward se le salía los ojos al ver al niño, no sabía que Terry tuviera un hijo mayor que los triates, _y este llevándole flores a Candy_ , pensaba para sí mismo. El comentario de Tifany, lo dejaba más intrigado,

\- Pero donde lo habías tenido oculto, ¿que acaso tienes más hijos que no conozcamos?

Terry abrazo mimoso a Mayra, la cubrió con su cuerpo y la inmovilizaba frente a él, agregando besos cada que podía en su cabeza.

\- No. Es el único. Y ten por seguro que es tal sorpresa para ustedes como lo fue para mí. Mi madre sabe un poco de la historia que tuvimos Mayra Mackenzie y yo. Eleonor, se levantaba despacio de estar acariciando el rostro de Richard, se acercaba a ella y la miraba intrigada esperando que Terry confirmara lo sucedido, al recordar que fue ella quien dejara devastado a su hijo al abandonarlo, cuando ya había avisado a sus padres que contraería matrimonio pronto. - Hubo un engaño de Joseph, que afecto a Mayra y… caí vilmente en su engaño, ella nunca se fue, no me dejó… y mi hijo es prueba de ello. - ¿Verdad mi amor? Preguntaba cariñoso a Mayra, quien tensa por estar frente a Eleonor, solo afirmaba con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Eleonor preocupada preguntaba,

\- ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

Mayra nerviosa hablaba sin pensar, mirando a los ojos a Eleonor, preocupada por hacerla molestar,

\- No sabía todo lo había hecho el representante de Terry, mi hermano lo buscó varias veces, también trato de buscarlos a ustedes, pero fue imposible, tuvimos otros contratiempos, el nacimiento de Richard fue difícil, mi cuñada estaba con sus hijos muy pequeños y… ya no continúe con la insistencia, mi hermano nos trajo al evento de mis sobrinos con engaños, no queríamos intervenir en la vida privada de Terry, el… ya tenía otras personas en su vida y…

Mayra estaba temblando de sus labios, hinchados y despintados, un poco nerviosa, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se escuchaban música y sonidos de los eventos de los niños en la competencia cultural. Richard sonriente miraba a Tifany, la veía insistente al saberla tan hermosa, hacía sentir curioso al niño, ella sintió su mirada, doblaba sus piernas y lo abrazaba besándolo por todo el rostro.

\- Soy tu tía, Tifany. Eres muy hermoso, te pareces mucho a mi hermano. Richard se ponía nervioso. Giraba ver a Edward esperando que dijera algo a su novia, o la detuviera, pero él le sonreía sin decir nada, se dejaba que continuara con la serie de besos que le proporcionaba.

El abuelo, se acercaba a Terry y comentaba,

\- Eleonor, estas intimidándola, deja que la vea, nunca la conocí, dame oportunidad de presentarme, a lo que Mayra agregaba,

\- Mi hijo se llama como usted, Terry siempre me hablaba muy bien de su padre, pensé que le gustaría que su nieto llevara el nombre suyo.

\- Pues por mí, encantado. Ven déjame darte un abrazo, así que realmente me hiciste abuelo antes que nadie. Es un chico bastante alto para sus ocho años.

\- Y espere a ver el genio que tiene. Es muy fuerte y… se cree defensor de las causas perdidas. Eleonor peguntaba curiosa,

\- ¿Defensor? Tiene genes de abogado,

\- Más bien de súper héroe, el piensa que será uno, cuando sea mayor. Terry sonreía de imaginarlo.

Sin esperarlo, llegaban Peter, Karen y Carl. Quien veía a Terry y lo saludaba con una señal de mano, a lo que actor al ver quiénes eran, dejaba a Mayra con su madre, Peter saludaba a Edward y este dejaba a Tifany para ir a recibir a su amigo. Karen se quitaba el sombrero y los lentes, dejando a la vista quien era ella. Mayra al girar a verla, se quedaba seria, buscando a su hijo para retirarse del lugar, alegando con Eleonor,

\- Nosotros vamos a ir a ver a mis sobrinos, ellos van a participar hoy, con permiso. Richard, era salvado por su madre del ataque de besos y abrazos que hacían que la pequeña Susy ya no llamará la atención, y fuera un poco relegada por él. Sin embargo el niño la vio y antes de alejarse con su madre le dijo

\- Te estaré viendo, ya no estás solita, ahora te cuidare mucho. La niña se quedaba con cara de incrédula, sonrojada porque el asegurara que la cuidaría, se lo llevaban sin decir más.

Terry saludaba a Carl y a Karen, gustoso por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, le daba un abrazo a cada uno de ellos,

\- Que gusto que hayan venido, como hicieron para llegar aquí, tengo entendido que ni a la prensa han dejado pasar. Carl respondía,

\- Nos colamos con un amigo de la chica que amas, la que salió en la fotografía contigo, me comentaron tus guardias que es la que se ha robado tu atención. Peter y Edward giraban a ver el rostro de Terry ante ese comentario, a lo que este respondía

\- Ya es noticia vieja, ella es la esposa de un amigo mío. Además recupere al amor de mi vida, ella… giraba a buscarla y tanto Mayra como el niño ya no estaban ahí. Eleonor conversaba animada con su esposo, Tifany jugaba con Susy al ver como se había apenado con su hermano mayor, apenas conociéndolo. - ¿Y Mayra? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿A dónde se fueron? Tifany se levantaba de estar con la pequeña y se acercaba a responder,

\- Se fueron con su familia. Parece que sabe lo de Karen, apenas la vio llegar se fue de aquí, y eso que no están los entrevistadores ni las cámaras. Terry giraba a ver a Karen, quien sonreía como si nada. Él pensaba _que todo el mundo sabía que ellos eran novios, la realidad era estaba buscando ser correspondido por la doctora White, que pasaría por la mente de Mayra al irse tan de prisa, sin esperar a que le comentará. La había perdido hacía casi nueve años, una pequeña confusión de nuevo y podría volver a perderla, sentía el ardor del golpe en su labio, pero más la sensibilidad de besar con tanto anhelo a la que siempre consideraba suya, porque se había ido._ Su rostro se tensaba, se alejaba para comentar a uno de sus guardias, que la buscara y la custodiara hasta que lo llamará, así Harold, se marchaba en su búsqueda,

\- No la dejes, en cuanto me desocupe iré con ella.

\- Si señor.

Candy se encontraba sentada en la ante salita de los sanitarios, del cansancio, levantaba los pies, al escuchar el inicio de los niños, sonreía al pensar que pronto les darían turno a los de ella, deseaba que ya pasaran y salir de ahí, realmente necesitaba irse a casa, hablar con Albert y comentar lo sucedido.

En un costado del escenario, los guardias vigilaban a los niños, Albert hablaba con uno de sus socios, solo dando la cortesía de escucharlo, pues al parecer todos deseaban comentar con el algunos pendientes, así se enteraba poco a poco de la situación actual de las empresas, giraba buscando a George, quien al parecer aun no llegaba, pues los asientos de él continuaban ocupados por otros de sus guardias que hacían lo mismo para que no se los ocuparan los demás, cuidando ahí a Elroy y Leonard, en espera de ver a los niños en su acto.

Bruce, comentaba con Lachlan, los detalles que sucedían y le entregaba un traje,

\- Lo siento mucho Lachlan, el jefe aseguró que eras el tío y ahora tendrás que entrar con Stear.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? si debo cuidar a William. En eso llegaba Ian quien buscaba encontrar a Candy al saber que ya había entrado,

\- ¿Ian? Qué bueno que llegas, también irás con uno de los niños, ¿Dónde está la doctora?

\- Estaba afuera, no la localizó, ya entró al teatro pero no la encuentro, los otros guardias que manejaban la camioneta la vieron ingresar con el Dr. Peter, pero no los veo.

\- Si ya ingreso al teatro, no tardará en llegar con su padre, ven, toma un traje y vístete pronto.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Debo cuidar a la Dra. White.

\- Mandaré a Calem a buscarla, vamos tu sabes muy bien hacer esto. Ahora.

Bruce se la pasaba sonriendo al saber que los estaba tomando desprevenidos, se divertía pensarlos en el escenario. Alec se daba cuenta de los planes de Bruce y buscaba la manera de ingresar a su hija Alison al grupo junto a ellos, así el también se uniría al turno de Evan.

En el escenario, llegaba el turno de Paty, sus abuelos se ponían de pie al verla entrar. Victoria su nuera, sonriente, pasaba a su lado, colocaba una computadora, desde ahí, portaba imágenes de fondo que estarían en sincronía con el sonido del violín de su pequeña. Patrick estaba nervioso en un costado. Peter y Edward llegaban y lo abrazaban. Apoyándolo en lo que ahora hacía, él les indicaba que en el otro lado estaba Daniel y su amiga Carol, al verla notaban a la pequeña Annie emocionada con la joven nueva amiga. Esperando a que Paty comenzara.

En el costado justo al lado de Daniel, divididos por una cortina llegaban los trillizos. Paty sonrió efusivamente, moviendo sus lentes al notar a su amigo que ya estaba ahí como se lo había prometido, así le sonreía a Stear, quien se sentía orgulloso porque ella solo fijara su vista en él. Eso no pasaba desapercibido para Patrick, quien recibía burlas y bromas de Peter y Edward.

\- Lo ves Pato, tu hija quiere ver a Stear. Mira, no comienza a tocar, solo por verlo.

\- Mi esposa no ha prendido la computadora, ahora lo hará. Pato lo que deseaba era que su hija girara a verlo a él, pero la pequeña colocaba su violín y se giraba a quedar de frente a Stear, quien le aplaudía emocionado porque iba a comenzar.

La melodía iniciaba, la niña movía su cadera como si bailara. Tony y Archie la vieron y notaban que su hermano, comenzaba a bailar campaneándose de un lado a otro, como lo hacía Paty. Archie se retiraba para que se pudiera mover solo, y Tony giraba a ver a la niña que abría sus ojos para ver a su hermano, con una sonrisa soñada. Ambos pequeños se quedaban apretando una sonrisa, al ver que Stear ya estaba en el limbo.

En los sanitarios, Candy había escuchado nombrar a la pequeña y de inmediato, hacía un esfuerzo por ir a verla, se paraba en la puerta de la entrada al fondo del teatro, desde ahì notaba como la niña tan pequeñita apenas dominaba el violín y ya estaba realizando un acto tan significativo para participar.

Al terminar todos se levantaban a aplaudir, ella sonría se doblaba de su cintura y agradecía al público, después en vez de salir corriendo hacia su papá, corría con Stear quien también se encontraba con ella y la subía a su cintura girando, dejando a Pato con la boca abierta, mientras Peter y Edward se doblaban de la risa por ver su rostro impactado.

Tocaba el turno de Annie, quien su abuelo la acompañaba, la pequeña contoneaba su vestido y giraba haciendo una reverencia, que no salió al frente del escenario sino hacia Archie, este le hacía la reverencia como un caballero, y ella se iba a sentar en su piano pequeño. Su abuelo colocaba la sintonía e imágenes de paisajes hermosos, a lo que ella iniciaba tocando el piano como si fuera una concertista muy concentrada, dejando con una sonrisa soñada a su Padre, a Carol y al pequeño Archie quien no se movía, por escucharla. Terminaba y dos hombres estaban emocionados, salían de la cortina para aplaudirle, uno era Daniel, el otro su amiguito Archie, ambos se sonreían al saber que concordaban en que ella había hecho un excelente papel. Su abuelito la tomaba en su brazos y ambos agradecían al público.

Anthony al ver que sus hermanos se ocupaban con sus amigas, veía a su madre en el fondo del teatro, con una sonrisa, averiguaba por fin desde donde los estaba viendo.

Bruce convencía a William de que se cambiara por un atuendo parecido al de sus hijos, sin comprender totalmente porque tenía que cambiarse. A lo que le respondía,

\- Confíe en mí. Sorprenderá a todos.

Albert buscaba llamar a Candy y al hacerlo estaba ocupado su celular, ell recibía una llamada bastante indecente, una voz ronca le decía,

\- _Sé que estas en el colegio, puedes escaparte de todos… te daré lo que realmente necesitas, te tomare con pasión, probare todo tu cuerpo, no dejare ningún lugar sin ser besado detalladamente, dejare mi sabor en tu piel, mis manos se ocuparan de darte el placer que jamás has recibido, todo este tiempo que ese bastardo te dejo sola, se lo pagaremos con saciarnos uno al otro, veras que soy lo que siempre has necesitado y seré quien cuide de ti para siempre_ …

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar comentando, para mi es muy gratificante leer todo lo que me escriben, saber su punto de vista, algunas concordamos y otras nos perdemos en un fic que tiene por mente la de una mujer extraña, pero que desea expresarles lo que realmente imagina sobre esta historia, ojala y pronto veamos un agradable final, para culminar un fic que me ha dado muchísima satisfacción escribirles.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	69. Besos Verdes

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXIX**

 **Besos verdes**

En el teatro del colegio, varios tomaban sus lugares, Annie y su abuelo después de haber participado, se sentaban junto a su padre y Carol, quien la felicitaba emocionada, ignorando que alguien la observaba, con evidente enfado en su rostro. Peter vio a Carl, quien estaba molesto con Daniel, por estar a un lado de su amiga, ahora bien sabía que estaba ahí por la amiga de Karen, eso era lo que le tenía el rostro desfigurado.

Con total decisión, marco al celular de Daniel y le informaba, que un hombre que estaba junto a él en ese momento, era al parecer pretendiente oficial de la amiga de Karen, que girara a verlo al costado del teatro.

Daniel incrédulo lo vio y con sencillez, le avisaba a Carol de quien la estaba observando, ella con miedo, vio hacia Carl, _pensaba como le había mentido para venirse con su hermana y escaparse de él, era claro que deseaba ponerlo celoso, pero ahora que veía su rostro, las cosas no eran como él lo imaginaba_.

\- Disculpe Daniel, sabes le mentí al hermano de Karen, le dije muchas cosas y… se acaba de enterar que nos estábamos escondiendo de él, lo siento, debo buscarlo, debo hablar, me dio mucho gusto conocerte, con permiso.

Carol, se salía de la fila de asientos y se encaminaba para llegar hasta Carl, cuando llegó, ya nada importaba, él la tomo desesperado y besando sus labios, le robaba el aliento sin dejar que le explicará nada. Después de esconderse tras las cortinas del teatro, Carl tomaba con posesión a Carol, ella se lamentaba haber provocado toda esa situación, lo abrazaba y se dejaba llevar por el arrebato de celos y deseo que Carl le manifestaba en ese momento.

Daniel desde lejos agradecía a Peter, este levantaba una ceja de burla, al ver como Carl hacía movimientos extraños en la cortina, donde se había escondido con ella, dejando a Edward y Peter riendo por como el hermano de Karen estaba de enloquecido por Carol. Peter le secreteaba a Edward comentarios de advertencia,

\- Te lo dije, estaba rabiando cuando la veía con Annie, después pensé en Daniel y en serio, si lo pesca con ese enfado, nuestro amigo terminara siendo paciente en el hospital.

\- Apostaba a Daniel, tiene más fuerza y es más ágil que ese hombre, no creo que el paciente fuera mi amigo, fácil estaría en el hospital tu cuñado ese,

\- ¿Mi cuñado?

\- Pues Karen no se ha despegado de ti, ni siquiera se inmutaba de ver a Terry con su mujer, y eso que no vio al niño de él. Creo que está más atraída por ti, que por mi cuñado Terry,

\- Vaya, Karen hizo todo esto de venir a conocer a Susy y la vida de Terry, y se encontró conmigo en el trayecto, pero sabes, siento que todavía le atrae el actor.

\- Ella firmó un convenio, me lo contó Tifany, deben estar frente a las cámaras como si se amaran, pero Terry firmaba el acuerdo siempre y cuando no afectará a su familia, ahora con el niño y su mujer, eso si me dejo sorprendido.

\- ¿Es su mujer? Y… realmente ¿es su hijo?

\- De que es su hijo, por supuesto, debiste verlo, es muy parecido a él, solo que tiene un carácter fuerte, ¿quién sabe a quien salió?

\- Pues el actor es de armas tomar, debiste ver qué bien se agarró a Henderson en el hospital, le dio bastante fuerte, después Michael vino al hospital herido quien sabe de que, pienso que pudieron ser los guarda espaldas de Terry,

\- No lo creo, ellos han estado con la familia, como fue eso de que Henderson se agarró a golpes con Terry,

\- Pues lo vi… espera mira siguen los niños,

En el escenario aparecían los pequeños, el más sonriente de ellos era Evan, quien al saber que sus amigos irían con él, se sentía aliviado. La pequeña Alison iba vestida en un traje a cuadros, típico escocés, iniciaban saludando al frente. Bruce preparaba luces y escenografía con habilidad, después dirigía a varios hombres para que pusieran del fondo el mar escocés y las tierras de Highland, preciosos lugares de su tierra aparecían en ese momento, en un taburete cubierto de alfombra, subían los cuatro niños, vestidos con kilt escocés, haciendo figura de estar en lo alto de una montaña, tocando en un costado, dejando espacio en el centro para la hermosa pequeña que los acompañaba, Alison levantaba con armonía sus brazos, haciendo movimientos giratorios de una danza suave que era tocada por los niños.

El escenario se llenó de un humo figurando nubes bajo los pies de los pequeños, la música de sus gaitas sonaba suave y en armonía, dejando en silencio absoluto a todos los observadores.

Candy desde el fondo, bajaba el tono de su celular, que sonaba de manera constante y pensando en la llamada recibida, lo mandaba a buzón. Absorta miraba lo que estaban ofreciendo sus pequeños, dejándola en pausa, viendo como sus hijos dominaban la gaita con facilidad, vestidos como Albert en la fotografía del departamento, con un color homogéneo en sus telas, mientras que Evan, predominaba otro con azul, ellos conservaban el verde y el logotipo de los Andrew colgaba no solo de su traje sino de las gaitas. Con tanto amor, sola se limpiaba sus ojos con sus dedos, al pensar en que Albert los estuviera viendo.

Por el costado del escenario, salían varios hombres en atuendos similares, el único de verde era William Andrew, Bruce, lucía su kilt tal y como su hijo Evan, Ian traía uno en rojo y Lachlan en azul combinado con verde, Alec, lucía el traje combinando con su pequeña, un verde mixto con pequeñas líneas amarillas. Los cinco hombres salían por la parte baja, simulando otra montaña donde sus pies eran cubiertos por el humo, donde los cinco tocaban la misma melodía, sorprendían a los niños quienes abrían sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, al descubrir frente a ellos, a su padre quien al soplar por la gaita no podía mostrarles la sonrisa efusiva, de orgullo que portaban al escucharlos tocar, la melodía que su abuelo sonaba con tanta nostalgia recordando su bello país, su hermosa Escocia, donde los genes de sus padres hacían historia.

Los Grandchester vieron a William, asombrados por pensarlo muerto según los rumores, a lo que la misma Tifany, se limpiaba los ojos por la alegría de saberlo con vida. Terry observaba desde el escenario escondido como Mayra abrazaba en un asiento a su hijo, disfrutando la melodía que se manifestaba en ese momento.

Las gaitas chillaban sus sonidos suaves, el sonido armonioso de la combinación de hijos y padres. Alison continuaba en el centro, bailando suavemente con pasos pintorescos, de su natal Escocia, orgullosa giraba y de vez en cuando buscaba, la mirada de su padre Alec, al gran hombre que ella más amaba.

La melodía terminaba, las cortinas se cerraron, los aplausos sonaban estruendosos ante el suceso, no es que fuera el mejor acto que hubiesen visto, pero las familias de los socios estaban ahí, era lógico pensar que el jefe había realizado ese evento, para reconfortar, el tiempo en el que no había estado con ellos.

Candy se vio a si misma horrorizada, había un poco de sangrado en su pantalón, apenada buscaba como devolverse hacia los sanitarios, para no llamar la atención, trataba de taparse con los asientos traseros, _pensaba en las palabras de Daniel, en que no debía hacerse tantas ilusiones, ahora lo comprendía, tal vez el vio desde otro punto de vista, lo que ella no quería aceptar, que ese embarazo, no iba a prosperar_.

El escenario se abría, todas las personas al frente daban su presentación agradeciendo, después se retiraban y en lo que giraba Albert, Tifany lo abrazaba efusiva al verlo, pensarlo muerto y verlo vivo, lo colmaba de mimos, con lagrimas angustiantes, le decía

\- ¡William! ¡Qué bueno que estás vivo!

Los niños asombrados la vieron como se abrazaba a él, a lo que apenado Albert se acomodaba el kilt, que por el movimiento se había levantado, agradecía el gesto de Tifany al reconocerlo, pero él estaba avergonzado. Tony giraba su cabeza buscando a su madre, y al verla con lagrimas en sus ojos se preocupaba, de inmediato, les dijo a sus hermanos,

\- Iré con mamá está llorando. Los pequeños aceptaban que les diera la gaita y buscaban afanosos a la madre en llanto que Anthony comentaba, mientras Anthony salía corriendo para encontrarla.

Albert se separaba y limpiaba su cara con el mismo kilt, al tener algunos besos de Tifany pintados en su rostro, comentaba

\- Que gusto verte Tifany, si, vine con mi esposa y mis hijos a este evento. Ella sonriendo le respondía,

\- Nosotros hicimos este evento, mira vine con mi prometido Edward…

Al mencionarlo lo buscaba, pero no lo veía… Albert se retiraba escoltado por sus hombres, para volver a cambiarse de nuevo, Ian tomaba a dos de los niños y preguntaba por Tony a lo que Archie comentaba,

\- Se fue corriendo, vio a mamá llorando cuando la señora besaba a Papá. Albert se detenía en seco, buscando a sus hijos, al escuchar lo que había dicho, se doblaba frente a él,

\- ¿Qué has dicho? Tu mami está llorando, ¿Dónde?, le he estado llamando, ¿donde está tu madre?

\- No lo sé, Tony es quien la vio, y se fue corriendo, vamos a buscarlo. Stear continuaba afinando sus lentes tratando de buscar a su mamá, a lo que Albert lo tomaba en brazos, buscando junto a él, para encontrar desde el costado del escenario a Candy.

Peter por su parte, pedía a Karen que lo ayudara a detener a Daniel, que no es lo que creía a ver visto, que Albert no es nada de Tifany, y que si lo beso, fue solo en el rostro y no en la boca, solo la emoción del momento, pero Daniel estaba enfadado, al ver como Tifany se le había lanzado sin pudor alguno a Albert, levantando la falta que portaba, dejando ver sus largas piernas y como ella, con tanta facilidad se le montaba a un hombre casado. Que pretendía él, _que acababa de pedirle matrimonio a una mujer que se lanzaba a los brazos de quien fuera con tanta facilidad_.

Karen trataba de correr al paso de Peter, cuando dos hombres la abordaban con cámaras y preguntas, al parecer se habían colado parte de la prensa y la habían encontrado. Peter se atravesaba protegiéndola y ella se aferraba a él como si fuera un salvavidas

\- ¡Peter! Ayúdame, ayúdame por favor

\- ¡Déjenla en paz! Un par de golpes sonaban, una cámara terminaba en el suelo, a lo que los hombres agredían a Peter en respuesta. Carl que había escuchado a su hermana, dio de golpes quitándole a uno de ellos a Peter. La pelea llamaba la atención de otros medios y grababan las discusiones.

Tifany buscaba desesperada a Edward, pidiendo ayuda a los guarda espaldas, uno de ellos le informaba, que la vio cuando beso al Señor William, ella se aterraba de imaginar, los celos de Edward ante esa situación, marcaba por el celular y dejaba recados

 _\- Amor, William es un gran amigo desde hace muchos años, por favor mi vida, no lo bese, en la boca, fue solo la emoción del momento, por favor mi cielo, donde estas, espero tu llamada…_

Candy por su parte temía lo peor, si había sangrado ya no había más posibilidades, perdería no solo uno, sino todos los embriones, eso estaba mal.

Anthony corría por entre las personas hasta poder atravesarlas y llegar a donde vio a su madre por última vez, pero el trayecto era muy largo más por tantas personas que estaban tapando el acceso.

Terry por su parte se enteraba de que la prensa estaba atacando a Karen, le pedía a su guardaespaldas que protegiera a Mayra y al niño, el se iba tras los escenarios para ver lo que sucedía, al llegar vio como Peter y Carl, peleaban y eran grabados por varias cámaras fuera del teatro. Este diplomáticamente entraba junto a sus guardaespaldas, quitaban a los hombres y protegían al medico y al hermano de la actriz, al hacerlo, Terry abrazaba mimoso a Karen, acariciando su cabello preguntaba

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, esos hombres atacaron a mi familia. Las cámaras aun veían todo lo que pasaba, Terry le hizo una seña a Karen para reparar la situación y ambos accedieron a lo que siempre planeaban en esos momentos.

Terry fingía un beso en los labios, cuando realmente se lo daba en la mejilla, abrazándola protector diciendo que se calmara, que estaba ahí para cuidarla. Peter se quedo con la boca abierta. Carl, empujaba al entrevistador y abrazaba a Peter agradecido, por haber ayudado a su hermana, a lo que se acercaba a su oído comentándole, que Terry y Karen estaban actuando por las cámaras.

Lo que no esperaba el actor era que a su hijo Richard también observaba su actuación, Mayra corría tras él para que se detuviera y al verlo se quedaba en pausa, el pequeño la empujaba para que no se quedara ahí, a lo que Mayra entraba de nuevo al teatro, el niño molesto le dijo

\- No es pasto verde, es de verdad, el no te quiere, la tiene a ella.

\- Lo sé, ya lo sabía, no te preocupes hijo, nosotros llegamos tarde a su vida, ven, vayamos a buscar a tu tío John, debemos irnos, ya terminaron de participar, mañana serán las finales.

Decepcionado Richard _recordaba como Terry, había hablado con él y le había mentido, como le dijo que era como el paso verde, falso y no existía y ahora lo había visto abrazando y besando a esa mujer, como le pudo haber mentido a él, cuando se supone que es su hijo, y que por ser su padre debía decirle la verdad_.

El niño estaba triste y vio como Anthony lloraba, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro,

\- ¿Qué pasa Tony? Preguntaba Richard preocupado

\- Estoy buscando a mi mamá, ella está llorando y yo… quiero darle mi abrazo, estoy seguro que dejará de llorar. El pequeño _se preguntaba si todos los padres hacen llorar a las madres así, decidió ayudarlo, al ver que estaban en iguales circunstancias_.

\- Vamos, iré a ayudarte, la encontraremos juntos, mi mamá está buscando a mi tío John, te ayudaré a pasar por entre la gente, verás que encontramos a tu mamá pronto,

\- Ella está esperando un bebe, mi mamá se entristeció por mi papá

\- Si, también mi mamá se entristeció por mi papá, pero conmigo, ella lo superará, nadie nos miente y se sale con la suya, ya verá como le daré de patadas a ese, disque es mi padre y es un mujeriego que besa a su novia y a mi madre al mismo tiempo.

\- Tu papá beso a tu mamá y a su novia, ¿Tiene una novia? ¿Quién es tu papá?

\- Ni me lo menciones, ese no es mi padre, no sirve para nada, es un mentiroso, vamos encontremos a tu mamá y veré que la mía no llore por ese.

Los niños llegaron hasta donde Candy se encontraba inicialmente y no la encontraban, veían que ingresaban y salían personas, lo seguro era que se había ido, a lo que Tony, le comentaba que su madre debía estar en su departamento, que tenía que ir por sus hermanos y buscarla en casa.

\- ¿No sabes llegar a tu casa?

\- Por supuesto que se llegar, mira ves el bus que está en la calle, pasa por el frente de mi edificio.

\- Bueno si quieres te acompaño, después le llamo a mi mamá, cuando estemos con tu la tuya.

\- ¿De verdad irías conmigo a buscarla?

\- Mi casa en New York está cerca de la escuela, la tuya supongo que también, si quieres podemos intentarlo, si no regresamos aquí al colegio.

\- Está bien, hay demasiadas personas, lo seguro es que mi mamá se fue de aquí, apenada por la mujer que se le subió a mi papá.

\- ¿Se le subió a tu papá?

\- Si, y le llenó la cara de pintura con besos, me sentí muy mal, me imagino que mamá debió sentirse peor. Pobrecita, ella siempre se ha dado su lugar, inclusive cuando ese maldito le quiso robar un beso, ella… ella lo golpeo.

\- ¿A tu mamá también la quieren besar? La mía se sabe defender muy bien, trabaja con muchos hombres y ella, le soltó un golpe bien fuerte en la cara a un hombre que le tomo de la cintura y la quería abrazar, mi mamá es muy buena para defenderse, como la tuya, debe ser muy bonita y muy buena.

\- Si, mi mamá es la mejor, es doctora y salva vidas.

\- La mía es ingeniera y trabaja para Andrew Corporación en New York

\- ¿Trabaja para Andrew Corporación? Qué bien, entonces debe conocer a mi papá, el también trabaja ahí.

\- La empresa es muy grande esta en muchos países, mi mamá solo está en New York, pero mi tío John la cambiará para acá, a Chicago. Por eso quería que viera el colegio donde están mis primos. Tony vio a Candy caminando veloz por fuera de la malla que rodeaba el colegio,

\- Mira aquella mujer se parece a mi mamá.

De inmediato ellos corrían para alcanzarla, en la puerta de salida del colegio había una trifulca, algunos entrevistadores y locutores de noticieros se habían colado al colegio, ahora eran sacados y los guardias, se ponían agresivos conteniendo a las personas de nuevo, tras ese movimiento de personas, salían dos niños sin ser tomados en cuenta y corrían para alcanzar a la mujer que subía a un taxi.

\- Se fue, no alcanzamos a tu mamá. Le dijo con tristeza Richard, a lo que observaba como Tony tenía lagrimas en su rostro de angustia,

\- Debemos regresar. Dijo Tony, bajando su cabeza,

\- Traigo algunas monedas, si deseas subimos al bus. Le daba animo Richard a Tony al verlo tan triste por no alcanzarla, este preguntaba,

\- ¿Irás conmigo?

\- Si, te llevaré y desde tu departamento le llamo a mi mamá, así sirve que no me tope de nuevo con el mentiroso de mi papá.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, por esos, es que de inmediato me preocupe, para que no se acabaran el manicure, que tanto les costo. Muchas gracias por solicitar que escribiera el siguiente capítulo, el cual no esta editado, pero si muy bien pensado e imaginado, y se acaba de realizar esta mañana, con el aprecio y el cariño de algunas lectoras y escritoras que hacen un grandioso esfuerzo por continuar sus fics, para que aprovechemos el día de descanso algunas que leemos**_

 _ **:D**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	70. Emergencia

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXX**

 **Emergencia**

En los costados del teatro, detrás de las cortinas Tifany estaba triste lloraba su estupidez, Carol llegaba con ella, saludándola y esta la abrazaba gimiendo cual Magdalena,

\- Carol ¿No viste a mi novio?

\- No lo conozco, solo sé que Karen se fue con el doctor Peter, creo que es amigo de él… Carl me pidió que lo esperara aquí, ¿Qué te pasa Tifany?

\- Es que… me dio mucho gusto ver a un amigo que creíamos muerto, lo abrace, le di besos en su rostro, fui muy… estúpida, me deje llevar por la emoción y…

\- Tranquila Tifany, tu novio comprenderá, aprende de mí, me he salido con la mía durante varios años, Carl siempre me ha querido mucho, pero cuando pensé que Danny, una amiga de nuestros estudios, lo quería, me fui con mi padre y lo deje plantado, si me lo iban a quitar, pues que le aproveche. El me buscó y… no solo una vez, siempre lo he dejado libre, me escapó, le doy celos, lo pongo enfurecido, pero sabes, si es mío vuelve, si no… nunca lo fue.

\- Hoy me comprometí con Edward, no lo conoces, porque él nunca ha ido a los estudios de grabación como tú y Carl, el es… tan lindo, me ha tenido mucha paciencia, me ama, y… lo amo tanto, solo que cuando vi a William, me dio tanto gusto saberlo con vida, lo abrace, y… me olvide de él… me deje llevar.

\- Olvídate de todo, si Edward es tuyo vuelve, si no… nunca lo fue. Además si esta celoso, quiere decir que le importas, comprometido debió sentirse más seguro, eso no habla bien de él, vales mucho, te aseguro que más de uno mataría porque lo quisieras como lo amas a él, así que dale tiempo y no le llames, deja que te busque, ya no le des tanta importancia, verás que en un santiamén, estará arrodillado buscándote.

\- No me animes, Carol, yo…

Tifany lloraba inconsolable, Carol no la comprendía, si fuera Karen le daría un punto de vista diferente, pero Carol era más extrovertida, juguetona y confiada, con sus conocidas, con los hombres se avergonzaba continuamente, pero cuando se trataba de defender a una amiga, no había nadie que la igualara.

Tifany, solo pensaba _que esa noche tenía algo preparado para Edward_. Cuando recordaba eso, volvía a llamarlo, le dejaba recado de que lo esperaría por la noche, así se retiraba dejando a Carol sonriendo traviesa por saber que Carl, volvería en cualquier momento por ella, y aun con todo lo que le hizo, la recibió enamorado y efusivo.

Dentro del teatro del colegio, Patrick acompañaba a su esposa al sanitario, quedándose fuera a esperarla. Victoria salía corriendo, le jalaba de la mano y lo pasaba al sector de damas, algunas soltaban un grito, a lo que ella alegaba,

\- Es mi esposo y es médico. - Amor, llama a una ambulancia, Candy está muy pálida, no saldremos de aquí a tiempo, dile a tu madre que se lleve a Paty. Candy estaba recargada en un asiento cubriéndose con su saco el vientre, pálida y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Por supuesto, mi vida.

Patrick marcaba por el celular a su padre, alertaba que estaba en una situación grave y que no soltara a la pequeña, que se fueran a casa de los Mc Crone, que ahí los vería después. Posteriormente llamaba a una ambulancia dentro del hospital Santa Juana, con tal urgencia. - Victoria, busca a Albert, déjame sacar a Candy de aquí, busca a los muchachos y avísale al Dr. Mc Crone.

Patrick tomaba a Candy quien sonreía débil, comentando que ya se había cubierto para no sangrar, que no la levantara, le daba el celular y le comentaba que alguien le llamaba para molestarla. Todo esto se lo decía con una gran debilidad, que apenas susurraba. Patrick la sacaba de los sanitarios en sus brazos, notoriamente preocupado, tratando de salir.

Apenas caminaba algunos pasos fuera del sanitario, Lachlan lo veía deteniéndolo, gritando por radio que Candy se encontraba mal. Los guardaespaldas de los Andrew corrían llevando en brazos a los niños y protegiendo a William, hasta llegar a ella. Patrick le daba el celular a Albert y comentaba,

\- Dijo que alguien la estaba molestando, toma, tenemos que llevarla de inmediato al hospital, se encuentra muy débil.

El doctor Mc Crone, dejaba a su esposa con dos guardaespaldas junto a los padres de Patrick, al ver el rostro desfigurado de Victoria, salía de los asientos alarmado con ella. Peter llegaba también hasta la entrada, ahí se hacía cargo de revisar a Candy. Karen se ocultaba tras él, con su sombrero y sus lentes, preocupada por lo que estaban pasando. Peter comentaba a Albert y a Patrick,

\- Edward la vio esta mañana, me comentó que había perdido dos embriones, que lo más probable era que perdiera el embarazo, Candy se ha negado a aceptarlo. Le decía preocupado, a lo que no vio que Leonard estaba tras su espalda y se molestaba

\- ¡Dos embriones! ¿Cómo fue eso William?

\- No lo sabíamos, ella se fue esta mañana al hospital alegando que había olvidado algunos detalles, que no tardaría, ya la conoce, de que se empeña en algo, no hay quien se lo saque de la cabeza. Albert la tomaba en sus brazos susurrándole, - Mi amor, trata de decirme que paso, suavemente decía a su oído, preocupado por sentir que él fuera el culpable, ella le acariciaba el rostro y le decía,

\- Cielo, alguien está molestando en el celular, te vi tocar con los niños, fue hermoso, llévame al hospital, por favor. Dile a mi papá que cuide a los niños. Stear se acercaba llorando al verla tan débil y agregaba,

\- Mami ¿Dónde está Anthony? Candy vio hacia los lados, vio el rostro de Albert, se agitaba su respiración. Albert le daba besos y la tranquilizaba,

\- Esta afuera jugando, no te preocupes, iré por él, me dijo que quiere irse a ver a la… princesa. Mentía Albert al tratar de calmarla. Después no dejaba que nadie la tocara, Candy había colocado su saco encima de su vientre cubriendo el sangrado de sus piernas. Albert la vio, y el mismo la cubría en brazos, dando órdenes,

\- Bruce, busca a Anthony junto con Alec y Calem. - Lachlan, deja cubierta a mi tía, llévenla a casa. - Ian, toma a mis hijos y tráelos conmigo, no los dejes a nadie. - ¡Rápido!

Varios guardias tomaban trajes y gaitas corriendo en las camionetas, dejando y atravesando los jardines, la ambulancia sonaba, avisando su arribo al colegio, ellos ya llevaban a Candy y Albert no se separaba de ella. Peter y Karen subían en una ambulancia. Leonard se quedaba buscando a Anthony, mismo que no se encontraba. John Mackenzie buscaba a Richard junto a Mayra y se cruzaban con George Johnson y su esposa, con las niñas en las manos.

\- No encuentro a mi sobrino, Johnson.

\- Estamos buscando también a mis sobrino, Mackenzie. Vamos a la caseta de seguridad, ahí están las cámaras.

Al llegar Bruce, Alec y Calem salían de las pantallas, asegurando que Tony había salido del colegio siguiendo a alguien, y que iba acompañado de otro niño.

Mayra dio un grito de impotencia cayendo arrodillada en llanto. John se molestaba con la seguridad del colegio. Gritaba enfurecido que los demandaría, que su sobrino debía aparecer inmediatamente y que por su falta de seguridad, los niños habían salido por las puertas principales.

Terry llegaba corriendo junto a cuatro hombres, al ver a Mayra en el suelo llorando, sin querer que la tocaran, ella se cubría la cabeza con ambos brazos, su rostro preocupado por su pequeño, culpando a su hermano por haberla traído a ese maldito colegio.

\- ¡Mayra! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Donde está Richard? Ella se puso a llorar sin responder, John le explicaba que se había salido del colegio, junto a uno de los hijos de William. Molesto Terry apuraba a sus hombres y gritaba al guardia que cuidaba de Mayra, a lo que este le respondía

\- Seguí a la señora, el niño se separó de ella y ya no lo pude encontrar. Mayra al escuchar la justificación le gritaba de inmediato,

\- ¡Esto es tu culpa! Te vio besando a tu novia, se molestó porque el mentiste, dijo que no era pasto verde, que era real. El rostro de Terry era de evidente terror, se preocupaba por lo que escuchaba. Mayra de impotencia, le daba golpes en el pecho en repetidas ocasiones, llorando porque su niño ya no estaba ahí. Terry trataba de calmarla, pero no podía, ella se separaba y le pedía al Sr. Johnson,

\- Por favor Sr. Johnson, mi hijo se fue con el niño de William, ayúdenme a encontrarlo.

George reconocía a Mayra y a su hermano John Mackenzie, la tranquilizaba le decía que se fuera con los hombres de seguridad que iban en su búsqueda, subía a una de las camionetas, dando órdenes de cuidarla y no dejarla por ningún momento sola.

George, pedía a Dorothy se fuera con las niñas junto a Elroy y que no se separaran de ella, pero cuando Calem le informaba a Johnson que Candy estaba muy mal y que una ambulancia la llevaba al hospital todos alteraban. Elroy, la familia de Patrick, Dorothy y sus hijas se iban para el hospital.

Terry se molestaba, ella lo odiaba, creía que Karen era su novia. Daba órdenes de salir de ahí de inmediato. Susy lloraba porque no alcanzaba a participar aun, su padre le comentaba que había una emergencia y que la presentación se haría en otro momento.

Tifany, preocupada explicándoles a sus padres, porque Edward se había ido, a lo que los Grandchester se enteraban por los guardias que el pequeño se había salido del colegio solo y sin supervisión.

\- Terry, hijo, tienes que encontrar a mi nieto, nosotros nos iremos al departamento, mis guardias te ayudarán, Susy se queda conmigo, llévate a todos hasta que lo encuentres.

\- Si, Papá. Al ver salir a los Grandchester en helicóptero, toda la prensa y los entrevistadores se retiraban.

En varias camionetas, los guardias junto a Terry, buscaban evidencia de donde estaba su hijo. Llegando al punto de saber lo mismo que los hombres de los Andrew, así seguían su camino, tratando de calmar a Terry. Investigaban en las cámaras de varios lugares de las avenidas desde que salían del colegio, viendo que subían a un autobús.

En el colegio, se formaba mucha expectación, sin embargo continuaron la participación brincando el espacio donde el actor participaría.

En el edificio del departamento de Albert, Tony llegaba acompañado de su amigo. Bob el hombre de la puerta estaba distraído y no los vio entrar debido a la estatura de ambos pequeños. La huella de Tony hacía que la puerta se abriera. Entraba gritando para saber si su madre estaba ahí, pero no contestaba, la pequeña Pupe fue a recibirlo brincando alegre, a lo que Richard corría alejándose al ver un zorrillo, sin embargo la princesa pensaba que deseaba jugar y así lo perseguía por todo el departamento.

\- Iré a cambiarme, creo que debió irse a otro lugar, regresemos al colegio. Solo me quitare este traje y me pondré pantalón. Richard brincaba de un lado a otro, respondía

\- Si. Esta cosa me está siguiendo.

\- Pupe deja a Richard, ven preciosa.

Richard dejaba de ser perseguido y lo acompañaba para cambiarse de ropa, ahí Tony tomaba dinero de un cofre y se lo metía en sus bolsas. - Creo que es hora de que llames a tu mamá, aunque no hayamos encontrado a la mía.

\- No, ella se molestará si no escucha a tu madre, pero dime, aquí vive tu Papá, si tu mamá estaba llorando por culpa de él, debió irse con su familia.

\- ¿Su familia?

\- Si, sus padres o sus hermanos.

\- Con el abuelo, debe estar en casa de él, tienes razón, porque la familia estaba en el teatro, si, debe estar allá, podemos tomar un taxi. Ahí estará la señora Roberts, ella puede hablar con tu madre y explicarle que estamos ahí.

\- Si, será lo mejor, pero apresúrate, para que no se obscurezca, los niños no pueden caminar en la calle sin adultos y… no vayamos a tener problemas.

\- Llamaré a un taxi, nos esperará en la entrada. – Ten toma esta chaqueta, dejaste la tuya con tu madre.

\- Si, gracias. ¿Es de tus hermanos?

\- No, es mía, las cosas de mis hermanos no puedo prestarlas, solo lo que me pertenece, sería deshonesto tomar sus cosas sin su permiso.

\- Gracias, eso es bueno.

Edward veía las llamadas de Tifany, _molesto continuaba recordando como abrazaba a Albert, definitivamente se había apresurado en pedirle matrimonio, a todo mundo se le colgaba y no iba a soportar esa situación de manera constante_. Sin más escuchaba los mensajes, después se quedaba pensativo.

En Lakewood, llegaba Tom y Ros de su luna de miel, la elevaba en sus brazos cumpliendo la tradición abriendo la puerta, al entrar Logan gritaba enfurecido y James hablaba a sus contactos con una angustia diciendo,

\- Si mataron a alguno de mis hermanos lo pagaran muy caro, te lo juro. Saldremos en este momento Logan y yo de inmediato. El rostro de ambos era de espanto, un hombre salía de la cocina y veía a Ros en los brazos de su esposo, como un enamorado que ve por primera vez a su mujer, se fue caminado hacía ella. Tom al desconocerlo, movía a Ros a un lado y agregaba,

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? Usted no se acerque a mi mujer. Le dijo amenazando al hombre canoso, quien lo miraba asombrado. James giraba y viendo a Tom colgaba el teléfono y se iba con él.

\- ¡Tom! ¡Ros! Mis hermanos… Richard… Robert, están en peligro, iremos a Chicago. Tom con cuidado colocaba a Ros tras su espalda, viendo que el hombre permanecía detenido frente a él sin decir media palabra. Logan lo vio y con su rostro desfigurado bajando la cabeza negaba comentando,

\- Tom, el es mi padre, Richard Mc Millán y… no está muerto, déjale ver a Ros. Ella como zombi, dejo que su padre la abrazara, llorando por lo que acababan de escuchar en la grabación del celular de Logan, Paula y Gina escondían a los niños para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba. Tania salía y abrazaba a Tom, agregando

\- Tu padre está bien, se sintió un poco cansado y se fue a recostar. Esto ha sido muy… preocupante para todos. Tom viendo que no reconocía a nadie como los había dejado, solo se solidarizaba, viendo de reojo a su aparecido suegro, y buscando como ayudar a Logan y a James. Logan comentaba,

\- Dejaremos a mi padre y a mis hermanos aquí, para que cuiden a la familia, si no te es problema. Tom viendo que Ros, estaba en shock, bajaba el rostro apenado después de venir tan feliz, ante la tragedia de su nueva familia solo respondía,

\- Iré con ustedes.

En Chicago, en un taxi, con un recado de su familia, dos niños viajaban a un domicilio donde los esperaban, el chofer no preguntaba, había recibido la orden, telefónica. Que llevaría a dos menores y los dejaría en su hogar.

La mansión Mc Crone parecía sola, Tony daba el efectivo exacto y abría la puerta llamando por el intercomunicador de la entrada, donde Mariana iba a abrirles, de un auto bajaban varios hombres, aprovechando que entraban dos niños solos, se iban tras ellos al ver al taxi alejarse del lugar, tomaban a los menores cubriéndoles la boca,

\- ¿Es la mansión de los Mc Crone? Tony trataba de responder y el hombre le soltaba para escucharlo, forcejeando.

\- No. Soy Tony White, mi mamá trabaja aquí, déjeme. Richard forcejeaba dando patadas y el hombre que lo detenía, le pegaba con un puño en el estomago dejando sin aire al pequeño. A lo que Tony con el pie apretaba el intercomunicador y gritaba

\- ¡Es una trampa no abran!

Mariana al escuchar el grito, apretaba un botón de alarma y los hombres corrían alejándose y llevándose a los niños.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, cada que recibo comentarios y apoyo, me es muy grato continuar escribiendo, me da mucho gusto que les agrade, me encuentran en face, ahí las portadas de cada capítulo en dibujos, en un grupo de historias de Albert y Candy...**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	71. ¿Dónde estas Corazón?

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXI**

 **¿Dónde estás corazón?**

En Chicago, en el hospital Santa Juana, Peter revisaba a Candy, con cierta preocupación en su rostro, confirmaba que había perdido dos embriones más dejando uno solo, por eso se había presentado el sangrado. Albert besaba a Candy en su rostro, no solo pensaba en ella sino en Tony, a quien traía con angustia en su mente, podía estar molesto con él por lo sucedido en el teatro.

\- Peter, quiero que ella se mejore, por favor, necesitamos que se estabilice, tengo que salir, mi Tía Elroy estará a cargo de ella, pedí que la dejaran en la parte alta del edificio, se que cuenta con helipuerto, por si algo sucede, quiero tener la alternativa de sacar a mi familia de aquí sin complicaciones.

\- No me despegare de ella, me dicen que Candy contactaba a la Dra. Janik, ya se reportó conmigo, viene para acá con su esposo. Albert… cuando Candy tuvo su primer embarazo… ella perdía los embriones de igual manera... sin embargo, sobrevivieron tus hijos… ella junto a la especialista Janik, hicieron algo que… detuvo todo esto, pero no se encuentra aprobado por el Dr. Mc Crone, sin embargo funciona en el cuerpo de Candy y… salvaron a tus hijos, ella confía en que pueda salvar a este embrión que le queda, no puedo negarme a su petición, realmente soy un médico a favor de la vida, ella también lo es, estamos salvando a su hijo.

\- Gracias Peter, realmente me siento mejor con pensar que ya solo estaremos cuidando a uno, así dejaré a Candy en tus manos, mientras traigo de regreso a Anthony, daré ordenes de una habitación privada a mi familia, al parecer hay problemas en la mansión Mc Crone, así que, no vayas a ir para allá hasta que te confirme.

\- No te preocupes, no saldré, hasta que tenga a Candy estable.

En la sala de espera, Albert reconocía a un médico, este giraba, y ambos se veían las caras,

\- Amigo, que gusto verte, estaba saludando a tu tía, traje a mi esposa para que viera a la una colega,

\- ¿a tu esposa? Albert se sorprendió al saber a su amigo casado,

\- Si, me case hace varios años, ella es Janik Cornwall, mi esposa. En ese momento Albert identificaba el nombre tan singular de la especialista que esperaba Peter.

\- Mucho gusto. La doctora Janik, vio el rostro de William tratando de recordar donde lo había visto, de inmediato supo de aquel secuestro que hicieron, así se retiraba con amabilidad, comentándole a su esposo - Amor iré a ver a Candy. Albert de inmediato confirmaba,

\- Candy es mi esposa. El rostro de Janik y Archivald Cornwall, fue de sorpresa para ambos.

Elroy traía a sus dos nietos a presentárselos al eminente médico escocés, quien había traído al mundo a los trillizos. Albert _se sentía bien al saber que un amigo suyo había salvado a sus hijos, así conversaban rápidamente que faltaba otro de los pequeños_. Y se retiraba dejándolo con su familia,

Archie el menor de los trillizos era abrazado por el Dr. Archivald Cornwall, quien aseguraba, que era el culpable de que eligieran su nombre.

\- Así que eres el tercer trillizo, el mejor y el más fuerte.

\- ¿El mejor?, porque lo dice, mis hermanos son muy buenos.

\- Tu cargaste a tus hermanos durante varios meses, para que salieran intactos y casi te perdíamos. Alistar se quedaba con la boca literalmente abierta, asombrado por lo que le decía el Dr. Cornwall, así abrazaba con mimos a su hermano, agradecido por lo que ignoraba, comentaba

\- Cuando venga Anthony le diré todo lo que nos acaban de contar. Archie _se sentía triste al no tener a Tony a su lado, bajaba su rostro_. Después junto a su hermano escuchaban a su padre recibiendo noticias.

Albert rodeado de varios hombres, daba instrucciones del traslado a la habitación privada dentro del hospital. Elroy atenta al saber que ella no saldría de ahí y que estaría a cargo de los niños y de Candy, así como que el equipo de Ian se quedaría a su cargo.

\- Dorothy, no puede regresar a casa, hubo problemas, lo mejor será que la trasladen a otro lugar.

\- Como gustes, no sabes cómo se encuentra Mariana. Preguntaba Dorothy al haber escuchado un poco la información,

\- Ella está ahora con tres de mis hombres, iré para allá la mantendré informada,

\- Gracias. ¿George volverá? Preguntaba nerviosa Dorothy al querer saber más o al menos ver algo en el rostro de él, quien no hacía ni un solo movimiento de preocupación que indicara lo que estaba pasando.

\- Si, me iré en su lugar. El se hará cargo de mi familia y de ustedes, solo pida que no se entere Candy de que Tony salió de la escuela.

\- No te preocupes, el Dr. Peter dijo que no dejará a nadie verla. Ni a mí, Dorothy bajaba su rostro, _tal vez pensaban que ella pudiera decirle que Tony se había perdido_.

Patrick se retiraba con su familia, recibiendo instrucciones telefónicas del Dr. Mc Crone, se llevaba a Dorothy y las hijas de George a su casa, para que se quedaran con él. Así también sus padres quienes se preocupaban por todo lo que se enteraban de la madre de los niños y del pequeño extraviado.

En un edificio de departamentos exclusivos, donde normalmente se veían Tifany y Edward, ella llegaba con una tristeza evidente, al entrar y ver todo apagado, se daba cuenta que él no había llegado, con un fuerte sollozo se dejaba caer en un sillón, cuando en su espalda sentía una mano reconfortándola,

\- ¡Edward! ¡Mi amor!

Lloraba amargamente abrazándolo arrodillada en el sillón y colocando su rostro en el vientre de su amado, el sintiendo las lágrimas de ella, no podía más y la alzaba en sus brazos tomando sus labios de manera posesiva y despiadada. Tifany se abrazaba a su cuello, permitiéndole que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que no se fuera. Después de una calma, prendió las luces de la lámpara cercana y ambos lucían con un rostro hinchado de sus labios y sus ojos.

\- Me molestó mucho verte en los brazos de otro hombre, no sé si pueda soportar verte de manera constante de un hombre a otro.

\- No fue así, solo fue… por emoción… lo pensábamos muerto, es amigo de mi hermano y mío… fuimos novios hace varios años, hasta que descubrí que… me utilizaba para alejar a una mujer enamorada de él.

\- Albert, es el padre de mis sobrinos, los hijos de Candy.

\- No lo sabía, apuesto a que nadie más lo sabe… nunca nos enteramos de eso, yo misma estuve cerca de la investigación que mi hermano le hizo a la Dra. Candy, lo siento tanto Edward, yo… ¡Te amo!

\- Podrías decirme si… aún hay algo con él pendiente en tus pensamientos.

\- No. Es amigo de mi hermano, de cuando eran jóvenes… ya sabes, salidas, viajes, hasta negocios… yo… le pedí que… fuera mi novio.

\- ¿Tú se lo pediste?

\- Si, nunca me dejaban tener amigos cercanos, mi hermano era muy celoso antes y… yo quería tener novio… me comprendes.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Pero… no pienses mal, no hubo intimidad entre nosotros, el… fue mi novio, y Terry no se enteró hasta mucho después… a veces pienso que lo hizo por… no hacerme sentir mal.

\- ¡Tifany! Te amo, pero… no quiero tener que verte jamás en otros brazos… yo… no podría…

\- Tampoco podría, sabes bien que… solo te amo a ti.

Ambos se abrazaron, Tifany aun sentía el dolor clavado en el pecho y se lo hacía saber, la opresión que sentía en la boca del estómago y el mareo que le dio antes de entrar al edificio. Edward la revisaba bromista, alegando que tenía que regresar al hospital, que Candy había perdido su embarazo y que la había atendido esa misma mañana. Ella se mostraba realmente preocupada, esperando no ser ella la causante,

\- Si deseas te acompaño y… le pido disculpas a su esposa y a William, es más le dije que estaba comprometida contigo,

\- ¿Se lo dijiste?

\- Por supuesto, solo que, ya no estabas.

\- Tifany, cuando lo abrazaste, le levantaste el traje que traía, el mismo no te esperaba, sé que ama a su esposa, pero… mis sobrinos se incomodaron,

\- Fui muy tonta, lo siento, no fue con esa intención, ya sentía que me odiaban los niños, pero te juro que pensábamos que no estaba casada…

\- Albert la protegió demasiado, también estuve a punto de pensarlo muerto y… siempre le he tenido mucho afecto a Candy y a sus hijos. Tifany _se angustiaba al pensarlo alguna vez enamorado de ella_ , pero él le tomaba la barbilla y al verla a los ojos le confirmaba, - pero cuando te vi aquella ocasión, por primera vez, juro por lo más sagrado que fue amor a primera vista mi vida.

\- ¡Edward! ¡Mi amor!

En la mansión Mc Crone, Albert llegaba, coincidía con Terry y sus guardaespaldas, este comentaba que en un taxi habían llevado a sus hijos hasta esa casa, pero necesitaba saber como estaban, así pasaban ambos a la mansión, la cual se encontraba rodeada de policías y medios televisivos que buscaban la nota del suceso. Al llegar al actor y a William a quienes cubrían con varios sacos, los hombres que los custodiaban. Los medios no se daban cuenta de quienes se trataban. Terry era el que más se cubría para no llamar la atención, al entrar al salón principal, Mayra corría con él, desesperada lo abrazaba de su cintura llorando,

\- La señora dice que estuvieron aquí, que un hombre se los llevó, dice que golpeo a mi hijo. Terry la abrazaba fuerte, viendo hacia todas las personas que estaban en el salón de la mansión en la que acababan de ingresar.

William se preocupaba al ver el semblante de sus hombres. Bruce conectaba la cámara de la entrada y la ponía en un televisor enorme del salón.

Ahí se veía como llegaban los dos pequeños, el cambio de ropa de Anthony le daba a Albert la seguridad de que había estado en el departamento, después notaba el forcejeo y como Richard con sus patadas había dado en la entre pierna de uno de los hombres, mismo que lo golpeo tan fuerte que el pequeño del dolor se desmayaba. En ese instante Terry apretaba los dientes molesto al odiar al hombre que golpeaba a su hijo. Albert con su rostro descompuesto, comentaba,

\- Es Dimitri Hampton, está siendo buscado, es muy peligroso, lo seguro era que venía a ver a mi Tía Elroy, al no entrar tomo a mi hijo y de paso al tuyo.

Un par de hombres de Terry comentaban,

\- Señor, los vieron por las cámaras locales, van rumbo al oriente, tomaron la noventa, cruzaron la cincuenta y cinco, pueden continuar por ese camino o desviarse a la noventa y cuatro. Terry abrazaba fuerte a Mayra ella pensaba en las posibilidades, al conocer todo Chicago y sus alrededores, desesperada comentaba,

\- La noventa y cuatro va a Roseland, ¿conoce algún lugar ese hombre en Roseland?

Albert al escucharla pensaba rápidamente y confirmaba,

\- Si, en Roseland vivían los Mc Millán, piensa que están muertos, por lo tanto la casa donde vivían debería estar desocupada, pero… fue vendida. - Bruce comunícate con las autoridades de Roseland, la dirección la tiene George, pregunta sobre esa propiedad y que saquen a las personas que viven ahí de inmediato, es probable que Dimitri se crea dueño de todo las propiedades de los Mc Millán, debemos prevenirlos, avísales Alec, ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora?

\- En Lakewood señor, estuvieron con usted hace un par de días, dos de ellos están tras sus huellas con el FBI

\- ¿El FBI? Por favor Bruce, el FBI es el peor lugar para los Mc Millán, dentro está Horacio y él se encuentra encubriendo a Dimitri

\- Richard Mc Millán lo sabe, su equipo ya está enterado, pero avisaré a Richard Mc Millán Padre, se encuentra en la casa de su amigo Tom Stevens, el Sheriff de Lakewood.

En ese momento Bruce se contactaba con el celular de Tom, a lo que ya se conocían ambos, confirmaban la información, al saber que uno de los hijos de Candy era rehén de Dimitri, Tom se molestaba. Logan escuchaba junto con James, quienes ya iban en camino a Chicago y se desviaban a Roseland, para llegar a tiempo y atrapar a Dimitri. Tom le pedía a Bruce que lo comunicará con Albert.

\- Amigo, iré por tu hijo, pero te aviso, alguien tiene a mis cuñados Richard y Robert. Logan les enviará a tus hombres la ubicación de ambos antes de perder contacto, ellos estaban tras Dimitri y se encuentran en Chicago, salvaré a mi sobrino, solo has que tus hombres ayuden a mis cuñados, por favor, estoy cerca de Roseland, te juro que daré mi vida antes que le pase algo a mi Tony.

\- Gracias Tom, Candy… esta hospitalizada, necesito tener a Tony antes de que pregunte por él, iremos contigo, varios de mis hombres buscaran a Richard y a Robert, pero… mi hijo no va solo, se llevó a un amigo con él… su madre teme lo peor,

\- Albert, Logan y James vienen conmigo, dile que soy el tío de Tony, que salvaremos a su hijo.

\- Gracias Tom, iremos en helicóptero para allá, debemos tener a Tony antes que Candy lo busque y se preocupe por él, ella no se encuentra bien en este momento.

Albert se apenaba, _reconocía la voz de Tom, pero no imaginaba su rostro, le decía amigo y que era un tío para su hijo, aun si saber el lazo consanguíneo de Tom, lo cierto es que ellos estaban más cerca de lo que fue la casa de los Mc Millán_.

En el trayecto, los niños fueron amarrados improvisadamente con corbatas, Richard después del golpe ya no hablaba, Tony estaba enfurecido, así que solo ponía atención, observaba detalladamente las armas, los celulares, todo tipo de dispositivos que lograba identificar. Mientras el pequeño hijo del actor, _se hacía el indefenso y lastimado, todavía le ardía la piel del golpe recibido, sentía que algo no estaba bien, una punzada de dolor, pero mayor era su enfado al haber sido atrapado y su madre debía estar buscándolo_. Los hombres hablaban,

\- Elroy debe estar en esa casa, casi estuvimos a punto de entrar, mi amada se encontraba ahí, solo que ese mocoso nos echó a perder la entrada. Las sirenas sonaron, se activaron todas las alarmas, están bien preparados, no podríamos salir de ese lugar, era una trampa para ambas partes.

\- Señor, debemos des hacernos de estos mocosos, son un lastre para nosotros.

\- Si, lo haremos en su momento, ahora son escudos que podríamos utilizar, la gente se ablanda con los niños, y este parece bastante rudo, pero aquel. Dimitri veía a Anthony, _este cerraba sus ojos imaginando que si ya había mencionado el nombre de su abuela, no tardarían en mencionar el de su padre, con el parecido podría meterlo en problemas, lo mejor era no hacer ningún ruido más, escaparía y sacaría de ahí a Richard, su amigo estaba herido, ese golpe, lo hizo ponerse más pálido que nunca, debía haberle roto algún hueso_.

Llegaban a Roseland, la casa de los Mc Millán había sido desalojada, aseguraban que no iban a entrar a ella, solo era por precaución. Tom se presentaba con los compañeros locales, mostrando su identificación y que sus acompañantes trabajaban para él. Buscaba ver el plan que tenían y era correr muchos riesgos, sobre todo porque trían rehenes y eran familia del sheriff de Lakewood.

\- Lo siento, creo que nosotros nos encargaremos, ustedes no pueden arriesgarse, déjenme intervenir, y ver si puedo cambiarme con mi sobrino,

\- Estas loco Tom, te mataran si tienen la oportunidad.

\- ¿Y para eso los traje? Para que me cuiden o para rescatar a mi sobrino.

Dos autos obscuros y blindados se estacionaban frente a la casa, apenas bajaban, revisando todo a su alrededor, la ubicación era perfecta. La casa de los Mc Millán no lucía abandonada, sino cambiada y modificada, Dimitri lo notaba, estaban en una trampa, lo sentía en el silencio que los rodeaba, de inmediato gritaba dando órdenes de retirarse. De pronto, dos hombres cayeron, ambos con una bala en la cabeza, otro disparo y los hombres subían en un solo auto salvaguardándose, al no ver de dónde venían los disparos, se cubrían en un solo auto.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por la espera, por la paciencia y por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, para mi es muy gratificante leerlas, no fue intencional esperar demasiado, deseo de corazón terminar bien este fic, como se los comente antes, ya hay un plan desde el comienzo y solo estay buscando que sea un buen trama y una buena historia. Gracias por leerme ;)**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	72. El Rescate

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXII**

 **El Rescate**

En Chicago…

Los Mc Millán se encontraban atados de forma diferentes, no podían ver sus rostros, pero se sentían, uno al otro. Richard y Robert, habían sido llevados a una bodega, Richard pensaba en el compañero leal que los había despojado de sus armas, cuando iba a realizar la llamada para verificar lo que ellos le aseguraban, recibía un disparo en la cabeza por un hombre que no desconocieron. Conocido por realizar cazas de criminales por dinero. No tenía los contactos ni la habilidad para despojar a los Mc Millán, así que aprovechaba la instrucción recibida al incauto hombre novato del FBI y este obedecía al pensarse a prueba, fue realmente espantoso ver como salpicaba sangre en el rostro de Robert, al verlo caer ante ese maldito bastardo.

\- Estarán aquí solo un par de horas, después la bodega se incendiará y ustedes despídanse de este mundo. No es nada personal, solo obedezco ordenes, al parecer ya estorban a su propio equipo. Decía el hombre de cabello relamido con gel exagerado y rostro de pocos amigos, Richard que lo conocía bien, asesino a sueldo bien pagado, casa recompensas, un criminal aceptado para casos especiales del FBI. Se atrevió a proponer,

\- ¿No sabes que podemos duplicar el pago Ángel?

\- Vamos Mc Milán… de donde podrás sacar tanto dinero… si pagaron medio millón de euros en transferencia inmediata. Al parecer ustedes están estorbando en la captura de Hampton y… ya están tomando la decisión de quien lo atrapará.

\- Lo sé. Confirmaba Richard seguro. Y agregaba - Sé también quién te pago y porque, así que puedo triplicarte el pago sin demora, sin necesidad de que me desates, solo una palabra y estará el dinero en tus bolsillos, sin explicación alguna, ya eliminaste a un miembro del FBI, sin prueba alguna, nosotros fuimos despojados por el de nuestras armas, así que… no iríamos en tu contra, a ti el dinero es lo que te hace trabajar.

\- ¿Triple? ¿Solo por dejarlos ir? Me parece un trato justo. Me pidieron la muerte de dos, y estas pagando el doble. ¿Quiero verte en acción Mc Milán?, has la transferencia y suelto a tu hermanito.

\- ¡hecho!

Con el teléfono hizo una llamada, Johnson recibió la instrucción, de inmediato aceptaba. El celular era verificado y tomaba tiempo la transferencia así mismo guiaba a los guardias Andrew, al rescate de los hermanos.

Ángel esperaba con media sonrisa, no tenía planes de terminar encarcelado con matar compañeros del FBI mismos que se estaban matando unos a otros, sabía que algo estaba mal, pero recibir instrucciones del jefe de todos ellos, le daba la seguridad de que alguien iba salir mal en todo eso y lo mejor era venderse al mejor postor. Al ver la comprobación de la transferencia a su cuenta, soltaba con cautela a ambos hermanos, al salir de la bodega, era atrapado por los guardias Andrew. Bruce y sus compañeros al ver que disparaba para huir, de inmediato lo eliminaban dejando claro a lo que se dedicaban.

\- Sr. Richard, encontramos el celular de Robert, y el hombre al que eliminaron.

\- Es una larga historia, no te dejes engañar Cameron, ese hombre nos despojó de nuestras armas, era un compañero, y este otro, recibió pago por nuestras cabezas, solo recibía órdenes del FBI.

\- Disparaba y no podíamos arriesgarlos.

\- Lo sé. Se quedó con mucho efectivo, se molestará Johnson.

\- No, nosotros hicimos una simulación, no mandamos el dinero a la cuenta, el tiempo era muy corto y tomamos cronometro para llegar con ustedes.

Robert comentaba con Alec los detalles mientras se enteraban de la situación de los pequeños, Grandchester y Andrew, quienes estaban siendo rehenes de Dimitri en esos momentos en Roseland, el hogar que vio nacer a los menores Mc Millán.

En una casa abandonada cercana a los muelles, se estacionaba el auto blindado con dos pequeños dormidos, ambos tenían manos y pies atados, pero lo que extrañaba al hombre que tomo a Richard, fue un bulto en la gorra que al tocarlo hizo movimiento, de repente soltaba a Richard en la habitación, donde iba a encerrarlo junto a Tony que yacía sentado en el suelo y corría gritando

\- ¡Un zorrillo! ¡Zorrillo!

Todos salían a ver, el pequeño Richard al ser soltado se despertaba abruptamente y Tony al escuchar el grito hizo lo mismo, vio que Pupe no se salía de la gorra y deducía el motivo, estaba atorada alguna de sus patitas con el peluche del forro en la chaqueta.

Los hombres asustados por el animal, los encerraban con el zorrillo y se iban a informar a su jefe.

\- Se metió un zorrillo con el niño de pelo castaño. Los dejamos encerrados en la oficina del fondo, se encuentra abandonada y no tiene líneas ni nada con que desatarse. Dimitri veía su computador portátil y respondía fríamente,

\- Déjenlos ahí, el animal al ver que no hay comida se irá. Ya no estamos en el campo, estamos en los muelles. Debió subirse en Roseland, cuando estábamos en el escape.

Tony con calma se iba hasta donde se encontraba Richard, pensándolo muy lastimado. Este abría los ojos y hablaba fluidamente, asustando al rubio al ver que no dormía,

\- Pensé que estabas desmayado.

\- Estaba fingiendo, así no nos atacarían, me duele un poco el golpe que me dio, pero ya se pasando, tenía miedo que te golpearan. Esto es mi culpa, no te he dicho la verdad… me acabo de enterar que, mi papá es un hombre importante y puede que sea por eso que no nos han soltado.

\- No creo que sea eso. Contestaba Tony pensando que ya habían mencionado a su abuela, y que esperaba no lo identificaran con su padre. Se recargaba acomodándose en la espalda de Richard y desatoraba a Pupe, quien saltaba dando brincos en la cabeza de Tony. - Con que aparte de que no estoy en casa, me regañaran porque tú tampoco lo estas. La pequeña mofeta lo observaba con tristeza, al saberse regañada por su pequeño amo, este soltaba el llanto al recordar todo lo que paso hacía unas horas. Y se lo contaba a Pupe sabiendo que Richard lo escuchaba.

\- Fue horrible, cuando mi Tío Tom, le pedía que me soltara, que nosotros éramos sus hijos, que lo llevaran a él…

\- ¿Eso dijo? Preguntaba el pequeño hijo de Mayra. Y Tony lloraba sin dejar de moverse, tratando de desatarse,

\- Si, se puso al frente aventó el arma, el hombre me tomo y puso su pistola en mi cabeza, dijo que él había matado a dos de sus amigos, que ahora tenía que matarnos a nosotros.

\- ¿Y que hizo tu Tío? Preguntaba Richard, al haberse encontrado dentro del auto y no ver todo lo que Tony le decía,

\- No pudo hacer nada, el hombre quitó el arma de mi cabeza y le dio tres disparos en el pecho, después les gritó que nos matarían si nos seguían.

\- Por eso estamos aquí. Sin que nadie se dé cuenta donde.

Tony continuaba tratando de desamarrar sus manos y contando el horror con lágrimas en sus ojos y algunos sollozos agregaba - Mataron a mi Tío, él quería mucho a mi hermano Archie, no me perdonará mi hermanito, por mi culpa hemos perdido a su tío favorito.

\- No es tu culpa es de esos hombres, tu salvaste la casa de tus abuelos cuando le gritaste en el comunicador ese.

\- Si, pero te golpearon muy fuerte.

\- Ya no me duele, no te preocupes, me gustaría poder mover los brazos, los tengo atados a la espalda y me molestan.

\- Ya me desate las manos. Continuaba Tony desatando sus pies, se ponía de pie y desataba a su amigo, Pupe tenía cara de regaño y Richard la observaba con detalle,

\- Porque esta así tu mascota, ¿quiere ir al baño?

\- No. Es porque la regañé por haber venido en la gorra sin avisarme.

\- No debiste regañarla, mira que nos dejaron solos aquí, gracias a ella.

\- Tienes razón. Ven Pupe, princesita bella, eres nuestra rescatadora oficial, tenemos que escaparnos y vamos a necesitar tu ayuda.

La pequeña se renovaba con nuevos aires y saltaba a los brazos de Tony, quien se sobaba algunos golpes. Lo mismo hacía Richard pero tratando de que no lo viera Tony, se giraba y _se levantaba su camisa para verse el frente donde fue golpeado, un hematoma se veía ahí, le dolía mucho, pero se aguantaba para no preocupar más a su compañero que estuvo mucho peor por no saber fingir y lo habían tomado con una pistola en la cabeza, además acababa de perder a su tío, todo eso lo hacía sentirse culpable_. Richard al notar que Tony volvía a quedarse pensativo y sus ojos se brillaban, le distraía preguntándole,

\- ¿Qué le has enseñado a tu mascota? Tony levantaba ambas cejas y respondía sin pensar,

\- No es una mascota, es una princesa, si quieres que te trate bien, no olvides eso.

\- Por mi puede ser la bella o Rapunzel, pero algo tiene que saber hacer para que nos ayude a salir de aquí.

En un hotel en Chicago, Mayra estaba dormida, se había quedado agotada sollozando toda la noche en brazos de Terry, quien le informaba cada detalle de donde las cámaras podían encontrar al auto, estaba en los muelles, pero ahí ya no había cámaras, ella al saber que Terry se quedaría en espera de saber de su hijo, se quedaba dormida, agotada y sin querer, dejando su cabeza en las piernas del actor quien no se movía con tal de que ella no se asustará.

En el hospital, Candy despertaba. Albert le sonreía agotado, con visibles muestras de no haber descansado, pensativo esperaba que ella hablará, sin mencionar nada de Anthony, continuaba observándola.

\- ¿Los niños? están en el departamento. El solo asentía, _se acababan de ir para darle de comer la princesa y bañarse, en compañía de su Tía Elroy y su abuelo Leonard_. Pensaba Albert sin mencionar una sola palabra - ¿Hablaste con el Dr. Cornwall? Él se negaba sin decir media palabra pero le hacía una sonrisa cansada, ella sonreía de pronto muy feliz y le comentaba - El embrión que se salvó es gemelar, posiblemente tengamos dos bebes de él, será el doctor Archivald, quien me revise estos días para asegurarnos como están, al parecer por eso se fueron los demás, el movimiento de este embrión estaba haciendo espacio, tenemos cinco semanas de embarazo, ya me prohibieron el uso de la cámara de ultra sonido, hasta que me estabilice, así que estaré aquí una o dos semanas. Al escuchar eso Albert, suspiraba y con fluidez y sonrisas suaves comentaba,

\- Me parece bien, debes estar tranquila, me haré cargo de los niños, me gustaría que no me ocultarás nada de nuevo…

\- Lo siento, quería que no te perdieras de las actividades de nuestros hijos. Mencionaba Candy acomodándose las almohadas, a lo que él de inmediato se levantaba colocándole otra y acariciándole sus cabellos.

\- Todo va a estar bien. Sabes, ya regresó Tom y su esposa de luna de miel, no lo he podido ver, para recordar su rostro y…

\- No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes, me comentaste que tenías mucho miedo que te descubriera y… creo que todavía no sé cómo lograste que no se diera cuenta de quien eras.

\- Pero nos hicimos amigos, hasta dice que es tío de mis hijos.

\- Si, es como un hermano para mí, y como se portaba contigo, él te considera un hermano a ti, al parecer fuiste su compañero todos estos años que estuviste en Lakewood, gracias a ti, logró conquistar a su esposa y, su padre te aprecia mucho.

\- Tal vez pronto venga a ver a los niños, así pueda recordarlo mejor. Albert le tocaba su rostro y después le daba besos, donde ella sonriente le respondía,

\- Vas a dejarte la barba de nuevo, al parecer ya no te rasuraste hoy.

\- Quería ver como estabas, traeré ropa mientras estés aquí, así cuidare de ti también.

\- Mejor es que te hagas cargo de los niños, no deben estar solos, siempre están planeando algo, dales una orden directa, que bajo ninguna circunstancia se separen, y… que estén siempre cerca de ti, pero déjaselos muy claro, así no te desobedecerán.

\- Si, eso debí… debo hacer. Además si saben que estas esperando gemelos…. Puede que planeen algo para ellos.

\- No creo que aún lo sepan, pero puedes decirles, no me gustaría que estuvieran aquí en el hospital, no después de lo que ese hombre le hizo a Stear.

\- Si, están mis hombres al tanto, ya verás que no estarán solos.

\- Ellos aprecian mucho a Evan, si quieres dile a Bruce que lo lleve al departamento, así jugaran entre ellos.

\- Muy bien, se lo diré. Ella al tenerlo cerca notaba sus ojeras y que no había dormido, le acariciaba el rostro y le besaba los parpados, sonriente agregaba

\- Ve a descansar, no quiero que te preocupes más, no me levantaré, ni hare nada para salir de aquí, anda ve con los niños, dile a tus hombres que no los dejen de vigilar y duerme por favor, ya por la tarde hablarás con el Dr. Cornwall, es el esposo de la Dra. Janik, verás que me dará de alta pronto.

\- Mande quitar el televisor para que no te hicieran ruido.

\- Por mi está bien.

\- Nos vemos, mi vida, iré a bañarme.

\- Te veré más tarde, después de que hayas descansado.

En el consultorio de Peter este despertaba de un sillón interior que tenía en su sección de descanso, en sus brazos ella se movía acariciando su rostro en su pecho, Karen se había dormido junto a él, no pudo salir del hospital, además de estar vigilado, había entrevistadores y periodistas, al haber descubierto a Albert entrando y saliendo, ella ya no podía irse.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? Preguntaba Peter sonriendo al pensar que es la única mujer con la que solo ha dormido sin avanzar más en las caricias.

\- Espero no haberte incomodado. Decía Karen apenada,

\- Pues… me gustaría no haber dormido… Peter jugaba con ella tratando de enderezarse para lavarse un poco y poder continuar con la conversación, ella le ganaba el sanitario y se arreglaba y lavaba sacando detalles de su bolso. Ya cuando estaba listos para salir al consultorio privado, ella se avergonzaba y se escondía en su pecho, por supuesto que estaban cansados, pero solo habían dormido juntos, ella no podía salir, su hermano Carl no vino, su amiga le había llamado y como se encontraba en la sala de espera, no pudo responderle, así que termino por mandarle un mensaje de que se quedaría en el hospital con Peter.

\- Peter ¿Supiste si ya encontraron a los niños?

\- No. Supe que lastimaron a su Tío Tom, en un intento por rescatarlos, pero huyeron con los niños como rehenes, no podemos decir nada de esto, Karen, sacamos el televisor de la habitación de Candy, Tom traía chaleco anti balas, pero alcanzó a lastimarlo por lo cerca que estaban de él, está muy incómodo, porque solo estuvo a unos paso de arrebatarles a Tony, pero el niño de Terry estaba en el auto, así que, era muy arriesgado.

\- Terry debe estar muy molesto, yo no sabía que tenía un hijo y una esposa.

\- Créeme, nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos, según me dijo Edward, Terry tampoco sabía que tenía un hijo, se acaba de enterar, al parecer esa mujer fue su prometida y… había desaparecido, algo así… también Edward me dice que esta con Tifany.

\- Me alegro, estaba llorando porque abrazó a su amigo, que es el esposo de Candy. Me contó Carol que estaba muy triste, espero mejore su situación.

\- Pues Edward no era celoso, pero con Tifany…. Ha cambiado, hasta sé que ya se comprometió y tienen muy poco de ser novios.

\- Tifany se ve muy feliz, enamorada, si fuera así, es lógico pensar que se aman y que, por fin alguien se ganó el amor de Tifany, ella ha tenido muchísimos amigos, pero nunca ha permitido que la besen o la abracen, es muy cuidadosa y ella misma me aseguraba que el estar en los medios, no es fácil tener una vida privada, si Edward la convenció, es porque realmente lo ama.

\- Eso espero, porque lo que es su hermano, es más revuelto que nada, pretendía a Candy, fingía un noviazgo contigo y tiene una mujer con un hijo de ocho años.

\- Según sé, no pretendía a Candy, la apreciaba por su hija y los niños de ella. Peter apretaba los labios y negaba, asegurándole que si pretendía a Candy, ignorando que estaba casada.

Al llegar al departamento, Albert veía a sus hijos, quienes esperaban que el les dijera algo sobre su hermanito, pero el rostro apenado y descompuesto, confirmaba lo que ya ellos sabían, seguían sin tener a Tony.

\- Papá, Tony estuvo aquí antes, Pupé se fue con él. Confirmaba Archie, quien hizo que la angustia de Albert se sobresaltará y tomará el celular, nunca se vio en ningún video a Pupé, si estaba con Tony podría meterlo en problemas… o tal vez… sacarlo.

\- Si, Bruce, la princesa está con Tony, me lo acaban de confirmar las cámaras de video, se fue del departamento se metió en la gorra del hijo de Terry, así Tony no se daría cuenta, el niño no la sintió, entre el cabello medio largo y la gorra se cubre muy bien. - Mi esposa dijo que si deseas puedes traer a Evan aquí con mis hijos, mi Tía y su esposo ya no saldrán de aquí, deje en custodia el hospital, Lachlan se fue a descansar un poco, me alegra saber que rescataste a Richard y a Robert, mándalos a Lakewood con su padre, ya no los dejes aquí, Tom salió lastimado, no quiero que nadie más salga herido. - Si, que se vayan en el jet, diles que estará a su disposición en la mansión de Lakewood, ahí lo dejarán, que de los niños ya tenemos a muchos enterados, los medios ya están al tanto, será muy difícil cundo se enteren quienes son los niños, Terry se encuentra cubriendo la situación y… Tom aseguro que era ale padre de ambos a Dimitri. - Lo sé, pero no puedo dormir mientras no sé si Tony esté bien, Candy no sabe nada, se morirá si algo le sucede a nuestro hijo.

Archie y Stear, escuchaban atentos hasta que Elroy los veía y ellos bajaban la cabeza, ella sonreía, se recargaba junto a ellos escuchando la conversación, haciendo que los niños la considerarán su cómplice Al ver salir a Albert, ella bajo sus ojos con angustia, Tony no estaba ahí, el ya no quería continuar en la espera, así que se giraba sin decir nada y se daba un baño para volver a salir en la búsqueda de su hijo. Después al salir, Eloy lo detenía,

\- William, por favor, cualquier cosa… lo que sea, pero cuídate.

\- Tía… mi hijo… yo no tenía idea de que era ser padre, hasta que…

El rostro lo decía todo, Elroy lo abrazaba para que pudiera sentir su apoyo, Leonard tomaba los hombros de sus otros nietos, para girarlos y abrazarlos. Agregaba

\- Sé que lo vas a recuperar, Stear dice que hay probabilidad de que su mascota haga algo, y esa posibilidad lo tiene muy optimista. Stear giraba su cabecita y veía a su padre, este soltaba a su tía se doblaba hasta quedar a su altura y los llamaba extendiendo sus brazos.

\- Iré por su hermanito, ya no regresaré sin él, no vayan a ver a su madre, porque los conoce tan bien, que si no los ve juntos, ella se angustiará. Tiene un embrión duplicado en su vientre, es probable que haya gemelos y debemos cuidarla mucho.

\- ¿Gemelos? Dijo Archie asustado, a lo que Stear sonriendo agregaba,

\- Si, tendremos más hermanos que Evan, lo ves, cuando venga Tony, le ganaremos a nuestros compañeros, serán muy listos, ya lo verás. Albert le jugaba su mano en el cabello y notaba que tras sus lentecitos había lágrimas, Stear estaba animando a Archie, estaban tristes pero tenían que ser optimistas y recuperar a Tony era su única meta.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por su espera, volveremos a subir capítulos continuos, solo fue por una etapa, espero sea agradable y lleguemos al final de este fic este mismo mes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por sus mensajes y por cuanto han seguido este fic, capítulo a capítulo, es para mi un placer poder continuar escribiéndolo y darle fin no solo a este sino a otros fics que continúan en espera, deseando que tengan una bonita semana... mi cariño y consideración ante la espera,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	73. Un Rescate o Un Escape

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXIII**

 **Un rescate o Un escape**

Terry tomaba café, caminando de un lado a otro, escuchando el celular, apenas cortaba y continuaba con otra llamada, después aparecía ella en el marco de la puerta y cortaba el aparato para hablarle,

\- Te traje ropa de tu talla, hay un desayuno esperando, sabemos dónde están, iremos por él. Ella con sus labios apretados en una línea asentía y al ver que iba a llorar de nuevo, Terry en dos zancadas llegaba a su lado y la abrazaba comentando, - Te juro que no le pasará nada, mataré al hombre que lo golpeo, te lo juro, no llores mi vida, mi hijo estará bien.

\- ¡Terry! Nunca había dormido sin él.

\- Ya los tenemos rodeados, toda la zona de muelles está siendo vigilada en estos momentos, no queremos arriesgarlos, los hombres de William son especialistas en estas cosas, mis hombres están con ellos, por favor… quédate aquí, iré por él y lo traeré.

\- No quiero interrumpir tu vida. Déjame ir con William, así no estaremos aquí.

\- No lo haces. Ya te explique lo de Karen y… lo de la esposa de Albert, te juro que este lugar es tuyo. Señalaba su pecho y ella se recargaba en él.

\- ¡Perdóname Terry! Cuando ya no pude encontrarte, tampoco hice más por llegar a ti, estaba bien sola con Richard, fui muy egoísta, te necesita y aunque lo veas rudo, es un niño bueno y noble, no da problemas nunca. Para mí nunca han sido problemas.

\- Él es mi sangre, también fui un niño rudo, Papá tuvo problemas conmigo, mamá fue la única que siempre estuvo de mi lado, te aseguro que me ganare a nuestro hijo, ahora iré por él, agregue mi número a tu celular, te estaré informando todo, solo quédate aquí. Este departamento lo comparto con mi hermana y mi hija, ellas están con mis padres. Ya están enterados de todo, si llegan a venir, saben que perteneces aquí y es tu hogar.

\- Terry… por favor, no tienes que…

\- Tengo que, eres la madre de mi hijo, la mujer que siempre amé y fui engañado vilmente para que me la quitaran, eso también lo cobraré muy caro, pero… no vuelvas a salir de mi vida, te lo suplico.

En Lakewood

\- ¿Te sientes mejor mi amor?

\- No fue nada Ros, estoy bien, de hecho, necesito regresar, el chaleco cubrió bien, solo son rasguños.

\- Mis hermanos están a salvo, ya regresaron Robert y Richard, los trajeron en un jet..

\- ¿Jet? Sí, eso es, le pediré a Albert que me lleve en él, necesito sacar a Anthony de las garras de ese mal nacido.

\- No. N quero que estés en riesgo. Mis hermanos me aseguraron que están los hombres de Albert a cargo y… que ya no necesitan más apoyo, además… Logan y James, se quedaron con ellos.

-Logan esta lastimado de un brazo.

\- No, solo fingieron que estaba lastimado, mi padre lo sacó así del FBI, el fue quien de niño dañó a ese mal nacido que tiene al pequeño de Candy.

\- Ros, Candy está hospitalizada, no sabe nada de su hijo, esta incomunicada, le ocultan la desaparición de Tony y… se encuentra embarazada de nuevo, al parecer es múltiple otra vez.

\- ¿Otra vez tres?

\- Si, apareció Albert y ese no se anda de cuanta gotas, hasta Candy parece que lo sabe, este amigo mío, es un hijo de…

\- ¡Tom! Eso es cosa de Dios, no de Albert. Mira quien iba a decir quién era y tu escondiéndolo, hasta de mis hermanos, tu eres un hombre de muchos secretos, mucho más que mis hermanos.

\- Ros, no fue así, no puedo decirte nada de eso, pero no fue así.

\- Papá dice que no saldrás de aquí.

\- ¿Papá? Ya tenía bastante con seis hermanos y llega tu Papá como moño de regalo.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- Vi cómo te prefiere, ya era mucho que tus hermanos te mimaran tanto y… llega mi suegro, supuesto fallecido, parece como si… fueras la mujer de sus sueños.

\- ¡Celoso! Es mi padre, y nunca me han consentido ni mis hermanos, ni él. Solo estaba muy emocionado por verme.

Tom le señalaba un espacio en la cama y ella se recostaba a su lado, donde Tom tenía una lesión de bala en el hombro izquierdo, varias marcas en el pecho y aun así, la acurrucaba con su brazo derecho. Su mente se iba al rostro de angustia de Tony, quien aceptaba las palabras gritadas por él sobre que eran sus hijos, todo como parte del plan para avisarle que no dijeran el nombre de sus verdaderos padres. Sin poderlo evitar y tratando de que Ros no se diera cuenta se limpiaba con las vendas de su brazo los ojos, donde lagrimas traicioneras salían al solo pensar en el pequeño de Candy.

En Chicago en el hospital, una enfermera comentaba sobre los sucesos anunciados en televisión y como habían prohibido todo contacto con la Dra. White, un hijito de los tres que ella tenía estaba perdido y lloraban al saber que esos niños nacieron ahí, paseaban continuamente por el hospital cuando salían de clases y como recién nacido estuvo en la guardería del hospital junto a los niños de otras enfermeras.

\- Dicen que no fue solo al niño de la doctora, hay otro niño con él.

\- Pues al parecer ese hombre está muy relacionado con personas importantes, el FBI quiere hacerse cargo y hay conflictos porque no los dejan acercarse.

\- Pero si el FBI es lo más profesional que hay en nuestro país.

\- Si, pero ese es el problema que quieren ver los noticieros, porque no dejan entrar al FBI al rescate de los niños.

\- Serán tontos. O temen por la vida de los niños.

En la habitación de Candy,

\- Peter me siento mejor, quiero ir a mi casa, ahí estaré en reposo.

\- Si, pero no estas dada de alta, según el Dr. Cornwall, no solo son gemelos, parece que el embrión es más grande y ya cuenta con cinco semanas. ¿Pues cuando te embarazaste Candy? Si acaba de regresar tu esposo.

\- ¡Peter! Se enfadaba Candy y _al ver el rubor en Karen, la compañera de Terry que se encontraba ahí todavía, con la misma vestimenta que el día anterior, según esto por no haber podido salir del hospital_.

\- No te preocupes Candy. Karen y yo nos vamos en este momento, pero tu marido dejo tres guardias en la puerta para que no salgas. Se burlaba el doctor de ella, al ver la cara que ponía por estar resguardada con exceso de hombres tras la puerta.

\- ¿Hay algo que me estás ocultando Peter? Porque me pusieron tres hombres en la puerta.

\- Tu marido que es un exagerado. Pero, al parecer ya se dieron cuenta de su aparición y… por su culpa estamos rodeados en el hospital, Karen no ha sido vista, es tu marido el que tiene a los helicópteros de los noticieros y a todos los reporteros rodeando el hospital.

\- No sabía, él siempre se ocultaba tan bien, solo que, ahora recodando quien es, y con mis niños, creo que exagera en todo.

\- Por favor Candy, déjate consentir, iré a casa, relájate y no salgas, puede que te quieran entrevistar y te digan donde ocultaste a tu marido todos estos años y si lo tenías listo como semental o si lo hicieron de nuevo por inseminación. La bella doctora se quedaba sin aliento, y gritaba,

\- ¡Peter basta!

Candy bajaba la cabeza apenada, _había vuelto a verlo y se embarazo de nuevo, pensando que ya no podía tener hijos, y volvía a estar embarazada, la vergüenza que le daba con Peter, quien estaba bombardeándola con esos comentarios frente a Karen… en ese momento ella sonreía antes de que saliera Peter de su habitación y viendo como la actriz lo miraba,_ Candy comentaba, - Peter, Karen se vio obligada a dormir aquí en el hospital ¿Contigo? Porque hay habitaciones extra para que se ocultara. Karen lo vio a los ojos pálida, al descubrir lo que Candy mencionaba, - Ahí Karen, Peter es muy travieso, apuesto a que te dijo que no había donde quedarte y te dejo en su consultorio… - No te dejes engañar Karen, le gustas mucho como para que lo pueda ocultar. Y… por lo que veo, ¿Es correspondido?

Ahora fue Peter quien veía a Karen ruborizarse y fue quien gritaba

\- ¡Candy! No había más lugar donde quedarse, la deje sola en mi consultorio, porque haces esto, ella…

Karen se soltaba a reír nerviosa y agregaba

\- Si Candy, me encanta Peter, mi hermano quedo de pasar por mí, pero se le olvido, al parecer está reconciliándose con mi amiga Carol y no quieren que los moleste, así que, me quede con Peter, Supongo que sabes que Terry anda loco con el evento y su mujer, como nosotros solo actuamos y fingimos un noviazgo, la realidad es que… soy libre y… tengo entendido que Peter también.

\- Si es libre, y créeme le gustas mucho, solo espero que Terry realmente tenga otra mujer en su vida.

\- Si Candy, hasta tiene un hijo de ocho años y no sabía. Candy se quedaba asombrada, y agregaba,

\- Tampoco sabía que tenía un hijo. Peter al ver que distraían a Candy comentaba,

\- Si tu pretendiente extra oficial, andaba trayéndote flores y peleando por ti, mientras tenía una mujer con su hijo sin saberlo, según Edward, la acaba de encontrar en el evento de la escuela, y es amiga de tu esposo, trabaja para Andrew Corporación, dice que conoce mucho a tu marido, el hermano de ella es socio de Albert.

\- No hemos hablado nada del evento, paso esto y… Candy bajo la mirada a su vientre. Peter al ver como miraba hacia su vientre intervenía,

\- ¿Otra vez, no?

\- No, Peter, no estoy triste, es solo que… es… fue un milagro y lo sabes, ni siquiera iba a volver a embarazarme, para mí fue tan sorpresivo, como lo fue encontrar a Albert viviendo en mi casa todo este tiempo y sin saberlo.

\- Candy cuando los niños nos presumían a su Padre, nos dimos cuenta de todos los detalles, pero recuerdo que tu casa está lejos y cerca del lago, así que no es común pasar por ahí. Luego eso de tener un zorrillo, pues te das una idea de que fue un ermitaño sin memoria, sin recordar nada, lo mejor fue saber que ni Tom se dio cuenta de quién era, como reconocerlo con esa barba, supongo que tu… viste algo más que la barba.

Karen y Candy se vieron apretando sonrisas, Peter era incorregible, siempre dando golpes bajos, pero así ambas lo querían, y se notaba en la mirada de ternura que le regalaba todo el tiempo la actriz.

En el departamento de los Chicos, dos pequeños se miraban con sus caras largas, tratando de animarse uno al otro, viendo que su tía leía un libro, o fingía leerlo, porque lo tenía inverso según le hacía ver Stear a Archie, notaban como sus ojos no habían descansado. La puerta sonaba y entraban los Cameron, Evan corría a ellos, abrazándolos y soltando el llanto al saber que Tony no estaba.

\- Mi papá está buscándolo, no volverá hasta traerlo. Dijo firme Evan a los amigos, que asentían sin separarse, la madre de Evan con su bebita dormida en brazos, dejaba a la pequeña en el asiento del sillón de la sala rodeándola con cojines, para abrazar a Elroy, al saber que estaban en espera de información comentaba

\- Rescataron a los hombres Mc Millán, ya se los llevaron a Lakewood, también se llevaron con ellos a la Sra. Roberts, me quedaré con usted para lo que necesite.

\- Leonard fue a ver la casa, se encuentra rodeada de reporteros y no quiere que salgamos de aquí, me dijo sobre a Marian Roberts cuando se llevaron de regreso a los Mc Millán, que la dejarían a cargo de la familia del Sheriff, es amigo de mi sobrino.

\- Si, Bruce me comentó algo, Dorothy y las niñas se fueron también a New York, el señor Johnson no quiere que estén aquí, las dejaron en la mansión Andrew que tienen allá, al parecer a ustedes también los llevarán pronto.

\- No nos iremos sin mi sobrina, Candy no se encuentra bien para viajar, su embarazo es múltiple de nuevo, no comprendo cómo, si se supone que ya no podía tener hijos de nuevo.

\- La naturaleza es muy sabia, fueron años los que pasaron de sus hijos, también pensé que después de cuidarme tanto tiempo, ya no sería fácil volver a tener un hijo, y mire, ahora tengo a mi princesa.

\- Y es hermosa.

\- Bruce dice que tendrá los ojos grandes, hasta se parece a Candy.

\- Pues me dijo Leonard que eres su sobrina, por lo tanto, la pequeña puede parecerse a ella.

\- La veo igualita a mi madre. Tan pequeña, se ve frágil, pero cuando despierta y mira a su hermano, es como si fuera Bruce, hace los mismos gestos y la forma en que mueve. Elroy sonreía con ternura, imaginándose que Candy pudiera darle aún más nietos. Giro a ver a sus niños y Archie tenía su rostro empapado, con Evan abrazándolo y Stear unido a ellos, sin poderlo evitar ella se enternecía.

\- Megan, necesitamos darles algo de beber, ayúdame por favor.

\- Por supuesto, vamos.

En una bodega los hombres de Dimitri caminaban vigilando la zona, sin darse cuenta de que se encontraban rodeados, había varios francotiradores, Logan y James estaban desde un edificio abandonado buscando saber dónde podían estar los pequeños. Mientras Bruce y Lachlan, coincidían en un plan para poder acercarse sin ser vistos o llamar la atención. Terry llegaba vestido con pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra, portaba lentes y se notaba agresivo. William se acercaba tras él, para saludarlo, coincidiendo ambos en querer entrar ellos, para que no lastimaran a los niños,

\- Lo sé William, pero si esperamos hasta anochecer podemos colarnos directamente nosotros, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que el rostro del desgraciado que golpeo a mi hijo.

\- Sé cómo te sientes, si supieras que para mí es tan nuevo ser padre, como lo es para ti. Terry _pensaba decirle que siempre tuvo a Susy, pero no era lo mismo, ver a Richard fue distinto desde el momento que lo vio_ , sus pensamientos se interrumpían ante el comentario angustiado de William, - Temo que relacione a Tony conmigo, de los tres es el más parecido y… Dimitri tiene mucho porque desear acabarme, solo sé que Tom le aseguró que los niños eran hijos de él, así que, puede pensar que es verdad y que el padre ya no lo molestará. Terry con coraje agregaba,

\- Son tan pequeños, y el puño de ese maldito, pudo haberle roto una costilla.

\- Es peor si Mayra lo vio. Al menos Candy ignora que nuestro hijo esta secuestrado.

\- Debiste decírselo, la televisión los está mencionado, todo porque tus hombres no dejaron entrar al FBI.

\- Después de lo que les hicieron a los Mc Millán, no son nada confiables, mi hijo no estará en sus manos. Bruce y Lachlan se acercaron para mostrarle el plan del rescate.

En la bodega, Tony subía unas cajas y observaba por un cristal roto.

\- Richard, no tardaran en traer algo de comer, trata de volver a atarte, esta noche, nos escaparemos.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por la espera, por la paciencia y sobre todo por sus comentarios, su apoyo sincero. Aquí dejando un nuevo capítulo, deseando sea de su agrado, buscando darle un poco de avance a este bello fic._**

 ** _Con sincero cariño_**

 ** _Un abrazo a la Distancia_**

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


	74. La Llamada

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXIV**

 **La llamada**

En Chicago en un hotel…

Una pareja salía besándose, casi sin ganas de salir con una maleta de la actriz, Carol jugaba con Carl. Cerraban la puerta para ver a otra pareja que se veía muy angustiada. Un hombre con un niño en brazos salía cerrando la habitación del hotel del mismo piso que Carol y Carl. Se notaba preocupado y su esposa embarazada al parecer ya estaba a punto de dar a luz, ella vestía de negro, mostrando que estaba de luto. Carl, de forma caballerosa le ofrecía su ayuda presentándose,

\- Hola, Soy Carl Kleiss, puedo ayudarlos a llegar al elevador, mi novia cargará la maleta, no está pesada, ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

\- Soy Ronald, mi esposa paso mal la noche, debo llevarla a un hospital, hace unos días perdió a su madre… además tengo al niño un poco agripado.

\- Lo comprendo, nosotros vamos al hospital Santa Juana, es un buen hospital. Elisa se quejaba y Carol la ayudaba comentando,

\- Apóyese en mi señora, si desea conocemos a un buen ginecólogo del Santa Juana.

\- Gracias, este bebe pesa mucho, me siento muy débil, ya no tolero tanto la espalda.

\- Cuanto tiempo tiene de embarazo, preguntaba demostrando interés Carl a Ronald.

\- Ya casi está en término, solo que pasaron varias cosas y nos vimos obligados a quedarnos más tiempo, su ginecólogo está en New York.

\- Pues entonces ya no podrá volver, lo mejor es que acepte la recomendación de mi novia, el doctor Peter Liverman, es amigo nuestro y es un buen ginecólogo.

\- Esta bien, mi coche y mi chofer nos esperan, con gusto los llevamos.

\- No queremos molestar, podemos irnos en otro auto.

\- Es un auto grande, esta rentado, no vivimos aquí en Chicago. Carol y Carl acompañaban a la familia para ir al mismo destino. El hospital Santa Juana.

En los muelles, los hombres de Dimitri tomaban algunas piezas con alimentos, quejándose de tener que llevarles a los niños, cuando había un zorrillo encerrado ahí.

\- Hazlo tú, yo los deje ahí dentro.

\- Solo acércale los platos, aun marrados pueden comer.

\- Mejor desátalos y que ellos saquen al zorrillo. Uno de los hombres entraba con recelo, viendo que el animal no veía, miraba hacia arriba en una ventana con un cristal quebrado y pensaba que ya se podía haber ido, sacaba un cuchillo viendo para todos lados para no dejarse sorprender por si todavía estaba el zorrillo por ahí, les cortaba las corbatas que servían como amarre, o fingían porque ellos ya se habían desatado, después dejaba los platos en el suelo con unas botellas de agua. Salía sin verificar nada y cerraba atrancando la puerta.

\- ¿Todavía está el zorrillo dentro?

\- No se ve, hay una ventana rota, tal vez se escapó.

Dentro de la habitación Richard, tomaba el plato, era la primera comida que hacían desde el día anterior, con un suspiro comentaba,

\- El actor, el hombre que te cae mal. Es mi padre. Dijo apenado cerrando los ojos. Como si hubiese aguantado una tortura por ocultárselo a Tony.

\- ¿El que te llevo en brazos? Preguntaba asustado el pequeño rubio.

\- Si. Es mi papá, lo vi besándose con su novia. Tony se quedaba pensativo, luego abría su plato desechable.

\- Pues, no sabía que tenía novia, pero…. Mando flores y chocolates a mi casa. Comentaba Tony, para que supiera que no le importaba. Ricky se quedaba incrédulo y arrugaba el entrecejo, después le respondía

\- Viste cuando tu papá le pego. Mi mamá estaba ahí, ellos hablaban, no sabía que yo era su hijo. Tony comía y pasaba el bocado levantando las cejas asombrado por la casualidad de que ellos también habían recuperado a su padre hacía poco tiempo.

\- Te comprendo, mi papá no estaba con nosotros, es algo difícil, porque… es el mejor amigo de tu papá. Al escuchar eso Richard tragaba y preguntaba asombrado,

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, nos lo presentó así y… dijo que así se saludaban, que son amigos. Tony volvía a tomar comida, esta vez, le daba a Pupe, que estaba en su regazo.

\- Pues me dijiste que estaba con otra mujer, por eso lloraba tu mamá. Comento Richard sin verlo, para seguir comiendo y Tony que le daba a la princesa, lo observaba y comentaba

\- Bueno, mi mamá lloraba, pero… el no beso a la mujer, la hermana de tu papá se le lanzó encima. Richard se limpiaba el exceso de comida de los labios y respondía

\- ¿Mi tía? Es muy bonita, también la acabo de conocer… y… tiene novio.

\- Valiente novio, yo no dejaría que mi novia fuera a darte abrazos y besos. Mi Tío Edward, es novio de tu Tía, lo he visto en varias ocasiones tomados de la mano. Richard agregaba,

\- Yo tampoco dejaría a mi novia besarse con otro, pero delante de él me beso muchas veces, y no decía nada. Tony comía de su plato y veía que Pupe se quedaba con un pedazo de verdura en las manos. Después comentaba,

\- Parece que la familia de tu papá son así… como que siempre están besando a todo el que se deje. Se quedaba un silencio para seguir comiendo. Tony avergonzado comentaba, - Traigo las manos sucias, pero tengo mucho apetito.

\- No habíamos comido desde ayer, anoche me dolía el estómago, yo tomo leche antes de ir a la cama. Mamá debe estar muy preocupada, yo tuve la culpa de salirnos de la escuela, no quería ver a mi papá, no me gusto ver como se besaba con otra mujer, supongo que mamá y yo, llegamos tarde, ya tiene una niña y…. esa novia.

\- Creo que te va a buscar y… la novia no le gana a las mamás, la tuya es muy bonita, además… si quiere a tu papá, no le va a dar oportunidad a la otra mujer de que se lo gane. Mi mamá espero mucho a mi papá, ya estaba con nosotros y… cuando vi a mi tío…

Tony bajo la cabeza, dejo de comer y volvía a llorar abrazando a la princesa. Richard se acercaba y lo abrazaba por su espalda, le dolía el golpe, así que solo le pasaba un brazo, apoyándolo porque su tío, lo habían matado por tratar de salvarlo.

\- No llores, tu papá vendrá por ti, nos encontrará y me llevarán con mi mamá.

\- Tenemos que salir, ya no podemos estar aquí, esos hombres nos dejaron solos por mi princesa, pero, son capaces de darle un disparo si la ven.

\- No los dejaremos, ¿por dónde vamos a escapar?

\- Pensaba romper el cristal y salir por la ventana, del otro lado hay cajas para bajar, mandaré a Pupe para que vea si hay alguien y… cuando regrese, salimos por ahí.

\- Tony, no puedo subir, me duele mucho aquí. Richard señalaba la boca de su estómago, donde fue el golpe. Tony le buscaba el golpe y se veía morado, le acariciaba despacito y le decía que se recostara, al ver que ya había terminado de comer. Con un dedo buscaba las costillas y se las tocaba, el golpe no había roto huesos, solo era en el hueco de su abdomen. Mientras lo tocaba le respondía,

\- También podemos escondernos en cuanto abran la puerta, salimos. Además no te rompió ningún hueso, si fuera así, dice mi mamá que no dejarías de llorar, es un dolor más fuerte. Stear recibió un golpe en un entrenamiento, vi como lo revisaba y por eso hice esto. ¿Tienes otros golpes?

\- Traigo uno más viejo, es un golpe en el hombro, todavía esta morado y…. cuando me aventó el hombre ese, me di otro golpe en el trasero.

\- Esos no los sé revisar, apenas mi mamá, pero… ¿Puedes caminar?

\- Si, solo me duele un poco. Sabes, cuando salgamos de aquí, le diré a mi mamá que compremos una princesa como la tuya, es muy buena. Mírala, parece como si le doliera ver mis golpes. ¿O es también de las que actúa?

\- No, ella si se preocupa. Mi papá la entrenó, ahora me eligió, al parecer siente que la comprendo. Tony se limpiaba las lágrimas y Pupé, se iba de nuevo a su regazo como si lo abrazara. Richard se fajaba la camiseta y se volvía a sentar preguntando,

\- ¿No es así con tus hermanos? Tony le acariciaba a Pupé desde la cabeza hasta la cola con dos dedos y respondía,

\- No. Solo conmigo. Richard viendo que ya se le pasaba el llanto comentaba,

\- Tony, si tu papá es amigo de mi papá… ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?

El pequeño rubio sonreía, asentía en repetidas ocasiones, ya eran amigos de golpes y desventuras, era justo que fueran buenos amigos, sus mamás debían estar muy tristes, eso les preocupaba a ambos. Tony extrañaba a sus hermanos y se lo decía a Pupe, a lo que Richard le comentaba que ahora él también tenía una hermanita, a lo que Tony no le decía nada malo de Susy, _solo se acordaba que era la hija del mejor amigo de su padre, que ya no molestaría a su mamá, tendrían que borrarlo de la lista de Archie_.

La tarde pasaba y ya todos los hombres se acercaban sitiando más el lugar, Dimitri organizaba una salida para escaparse en los bunkers de los barcos, ya habían investigado cuales zarpaban y como se podían ir.

\- Bien nos iremos tres en el vagón encerrados, ustedes dos se quedarán afuera, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, nos abrirán y nos sacaran de ahí. Si ven la posibilidad de abrir mientras no los ven, podemos escondernos cuando estemos en aguas internacionales. Uno de los hombres se preocupaba y comentaba,

\- Jefe, es muy arriesgado. Dimitri lo pensaba _ya no podía hacer más, su celular ya no tenía pila, el cargador se había quedado en el auto que perdieron, casi no portaban efectivo y lo que les podía dar más era regresar a Escocia._

\- Sí, pero confío en que lo lograremos, dejemos a los niños ahí encerrados, o ábreles la puerta para que se salga el animal ese, nosotros nos esconderemos de una vez, el barco zarpa en dos horas, debemos estar ahí para salir. Te quedarás escondido, solo asegúrate que subamos al barco. Vendo a otro de sus hombres, lo agregaba para que dos se quedaran fuera y tres se escondieran dentro del bunker.

Uno de los hombres abrió la puerta donde se encontraban los niños, después tomaba las provisiones y los garrafones de agua, se iba con un carrito subiendo las cosas al vagón que ya se encontraba listo por ser elevado hacia el barco, portaba cajas de madera cerradas y selladas. Todo lo que hacían tratando de no verse, ocultándose por el sótano del edificio donde se encontraban, por lo tanto no eran vistos por los francotiradores. Los hombres cerraban el vagón con sus tres compañeros y su jefe, al ver que varios marinos eran cuestionados por los envíos. También había policías cerca, así que se escondían dejando señalado el bunker donde estaban huyendo su jefe y sus compañeros.

Los dos hombres se regresaban al edificio se escondían de nuevo en el sótano, para esperar a que los policías se retiraran. El vagón era elevado y ambos hombres se saludaban con haberlo logrado. Se retiraban para esconderse sin darse cuenta que varios bunkers más eran subidos dejando abajo y cubierto el vagón donde se había ocultado Dimitri y sus hombres, perdiendo la posibilidad de poder abrirles antes ya que tendrían que esperar hasta que arribara en Alemania.

La clave del número del bunker la apuntaba, uno de ellos sobre su mano para que al subir al barco poder acercarse al vagón para ventilarlo, o sacarlos de ser posible.

Afuera varios hombres observaban todo. Llegaba la policía marítima de los muelles que habían recibido órdenes de detener toda salida, y esperar hasta el día de mañana pues se haría una pesquisa en cualquier momento, así daban orden de salir ya que podía haber disparos, pero eso no lo mencionaban, solo pedían que salieran de los muelles y que regresaran a partir de las seis de la mañana.

Los hombres que seguían ocultos, veían que los niños no salían de la habitación a pesar de que estaba abierta, pero ambos ya no les importaban, lo mejor era alejarse de ahí antes de ver al zorrillo, y así lo hacían.

Afuera, los francotiradores se iban acercando más al edificio. Albert recibía una llamada por el celular de Candy en modo de vibrador, este hacía una señal a sus hombres, haciendo que se detuvieran, podía se Tony marcando a su madre. Terry se acercaba para escuchar ya que lo pondrían en volumen alto, al contestar… una voz ronca se escuchaba,

 _\- ¡Aaaahhh! Dra White, llevo toda la noche masturbándome… imaginándote desnuda… Sé que te estás haciendo del rogar, todavía puedes escaparte del imbécil de tu marido… te daré lo que necesitas, te tomare con mis dientes ardiendo de pasión, probare tu cuerpo por completo, hare que gimas mi nombre…no dejare ningún lugar sin ser probado por mi boca humedecida del deseo que me haces. Empezó a gemir y hacer ruidos roncos._

La cara de Terry era de incrédulo, soltaba las quijadas, pero la de Albert era de rabia, abría sus ojos como si estos se le fueran a salir. Sus hombres estaban callados escuchaban asombrados ante el atrevimiento de la llamada. Bruce reconocía la voz tomo el celular y respondía

\- Sé dónde vives imbécil, con mi mujer no te metas, voy a colgarte de las bolas hasta que se te desprendan, después te hare que grites todo lo que quieras, te mandare a prisión para que en vez de que te masturbes, te den lo que necesitas, mal nacido profesor Legan, donde sea que te escondas te encontraré y no habrá un día que no estés recordando al imbécil que te dio lo que mereces. Colgaba la llamada y viendo a su jefe agregaba,

\- El profesor de Educación física del colegio, ya lo tenemos en la mira, también ofendió a los Suzuki. Calem y Alec se harán cargo de él después de que recuperemos a Tony. Terry se acercaba a Albert y al oído le comentaba

\- ¿Y te quejabas de mí?

Albert le dio un codazo, _estaba rabiando tratando de recordar al maldito que llamó. Que oportuno, detuvo el avance por ese desgraciado, ya lo buscaría junto con Alec y Calem_.

Tony asomaba su cabeza, había escuchado cuando abrieron y quitaron el cerrojo, vio a ambos lados, ayudaba a Richard y Pupe iba adelante indicándoles el camino para salir. De ponto vio a los hombres y se hacía hacia atrás.

\- Richard, sigue a Pupe, te cubriré por si salen estos, ve con ella y ocúltate, cuando veas a las personas pide ayuda.

Pupe topaba con una cuerda, el leve movimiento hacia que una de las cajas se balanceara y callera, esto llamaba la atención de los dos hombres ocultos, ambos salían corriendo con las armas listas, a lo que Richard que estaba al frente corría como podía huyendo de ellos, uno de los hombres lo seguía y el otro regresaba a la habitación para ver si el rubio todavía estaba ahí. Y que se fuera también.

* * *

 _ **Gracias pro sus comentarios, por seguir leyendo este fic, deseando que les agrade.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	75. El Sótano

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXV**

 **El sótano**

Los guardias, hacían señas para avanzar, seis hombres entraban por las laterales del edificio que ya tenían cercado, dejando el frente intacto. No lanzarían bombas de gas para no lastimar a los pequeños, había la posibilidad de que los niños estuvieran atados y lastimados. Terry se separaba de sus hombres, uniéndose a Bruce quien parecía avanzar más rápido. Su desesperación era bastante clara, deseaba completar su meta, sacar a su hijo y llevárselo a su madre.

\- Te sigo amigo, debemos encontrar a los niños, antes que noten nuestra presencia.

\- Así lo haremos señor. Le aseguraba Bruce a Terry, al verlo tan profesional, parecía sentirse en su ambiente, y eso que no estaban en un filme, pero el actor estaba haciendo su mejor papel. Se movía y se desempeñaba como un profesional en el área.

De pronto al escuchar cajas cayendo, todos se ocultaban y un grito hacía eco, provocando que reaccionaran en cadena, todos los que lo escuchaban, buscaban de dónde provenía el sonido. Al ver a la princesa correr hacia ellos, Bruce levantaba la mano, en señal de reconocer a la pequeña, esta saltaba encima al ver el rostro de Albert, quien la tomaba cariñoso, como si con ella hubiese llegado a Tony.

\- ¿Dónde está Tony, Princesa?

Terry al escuchar a Albert hablar con un zorrillo, se cubría la nariz y corría por todo el costado contrario, alejándose por varios lugares y pasillos. Un grito hizo que se detuviera y se alertará, la pequeña vocecita lo decía todo,

\- ¡Suéltame!

Richard pataleaba al ser abrazado por uno de sus secuestradores, mismo que lo atrapaba para encaminarlo hacia afuera, pues el pequeño se metía a un callejón sin salida. Pero Terry al reconocer a Richard gritando, veía al hombre y lo agarraba por la espalda, con uno de sus brazos le apretaba el cuello y le gritaba

\- ¡Suelta a mi hijo, imbécil!

Richard escuchaba a su padre, lo veía asustado. Terry con la ira contenida tenía transfigurado con odio su rostro, daba miedo al verlo reaccionar; con su agilidad, hizo que saliera volando el arma. Y a golpe directo, se desquitaba todas las veces que vio en las cámaras como golpearon una sola vez a su hijo.

\- Ahora tienes a uno de tu talla, ¡mal nacido! El hombre trataba de ayudar al niño, no quería dañarlo ya, pero eso nadie podía adivinarlo ya era demasiado tarde, gritaba sorprendido

\- ¡No!

Terry le dio un golpe directo a la nariz, para continuar seguido de la furia de que supiera que era el padre que vio con impotencia como abusaron de su pequeño tantos hombres, por más que se defendía el grandulón, no se había recuperado de la sorpresa del agarre del cuello que le hizo fuertemente el actor. Ahora ambos hombres se daban de golpes, hasta que Terry lograba dejarlo en el suelo, se giraba a buscar a su hijo.

\- ¡Richard, hijo…!

El pequeño estaba asombrado, siempre había deseado defenderse de esa manera, él no sabía dar tan buenos golpes y ese hombre era más grande y fuerte que su padre, aun así los golpes eran duros y se notaban que le dolían al secuestrador. Al ver que Terry cambiaba su rostro con él, no podía Richard sentirse mejor, que con quien lo estaba salvado de otra golpiza de esos que dejaban moretón, sin saber cómo se sentía eufórico al ver que fue su padre el que lo había salvado, el respondía sin pensarlo, con la voz quebrada llorando y agradecido como nunca lo había hecho.

\- ¡Papá!

El pequeño se lanzaba al cuello, haciendo que Terry le diera la espalda al hombre que había dejado en el suelo, el grandulón aun en el piso veía su arma y la tomaba. Richard lo vio abriendo sus ojos asustado por ver como su padre iba a ser atacado, recordando que ya habían matado al tío de Tony gritaba fuerte formando eco, abrazándose fuerte a Terry como si con eso, pudiera salvarlo,

\- ¡No! ¡Papá!

Dos de los guardias de Terry, llegaban en el momento que el niño gritaba y al ver al hombre apuntándole a la espalda de su jefe. No se arriesgaban y uno de ellos le daba directo a la cabeza, mientras que el otro a la mano que sostenía el arma. Ambos guardias soltaban el aire al llegar tan imperiosamente a tiempo, los dos hablaban sincronizados cubriendo al padre y al menor pensando que había más hombres y que en cualquier momento podían atacarlos,

\- ¿Señor? No debía separarse de nosotros, su padre nos mata si algo le sucede. - Tenemos que salir de aquí, no sabemos cuántos más vengan con el sonido de los disparos. Terry abrazaba más fuerte al pequeño y lo cubría para que no viera al hombre ensangrentado.

\- ¿Hijo? dime, ¿te golpearon? ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

\- Papá, Tony distrajo a los hombres, para que me diera tiempo de huir, porque me duele el cuerpo al correr, me dijo que huyera tras la princesa, se llevó al otro hombre tras de él, para allá. Indicaba el pequeño al lado contrario, - Se quedó atrás. Tenemos que volver para ayudarlo. Decía Richard desesperado con su cara de angustia por su amigo,

\- Ya está su padre aquí, y todos sus hombres, tengo que ver tus heridas, tu madre está muy preocupada, me dijo que me viste… me tenías muy preocupado,

Terry caminaba rumbo a la salida del edificio, desfajaba la camisa de su pequeño revisando, aun caminando sostenía en uno de sus brazos a Richard, veía el golpe al frente, levantaba más la camiseta y vio su hombro, lo giraba para ver su espalda, confiado que sus hombres lo cubrían, pero apuraba el paso junto a ellos, mientras su hijo le respondía,

\- Si, ya sé que en tu familia besan a todos los que se dejen.

Al escuchar lo que le respondía su hijo, este le contestaba con seriedad, girando su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos y seguir revisándolo.

\- No la besaba, solo actuaba. Y no es mi novia. En cambio tu… si eres mi hijo.

\- Quiero ir con mi mamá, pero… antes quiero ver que Tony este bien, está triste por la muerte de su tío el Sheriff.

\- No está muerto, traía chaleco antibalas. Iremos al auto ahí esperaremos a ver a tu amigo, necesito que me digas si te hicieron algo más, traes dos golpes. Richard lo observaba sin responder, haciendo una cara de molestia clavando la mirada a su padre,

Terry hizo lo mismo. _Notaba que su hijo seguía enfadado y no muy convencido de su seguridad_. Con la similitud de genios entre ambos, Terry bajaba su tono de voz, aspirando antes su respiración para tranquilizarse y decía - Ven. Lo abrazaba con cariño besaba su cabeza y soltaba el aire, _pensando que si no le daba paciencia a su hijo, él se la reclamaría de forma más violenta_. - Todo va a estar bien, no nos iremos hasta ver a tu amigo, solo deseo que estés a salvo, ¿cuántos hombres más viste?

\- En el auto iban tres adelante y tres atrás, no había más, me pusieron en su pies, después fingí estar muy lastimado para que no me tomaran en cuenta, pero Tony estaba muy inquieto y… lo tomaron a él, le pusieron una pistola en la cabeza, vio cuando su tío dijo que era nuestro papá, y que le dispararon dejándolo en el suelo. Tony piensa que está muerto.

\- No te preocupes, apareció un zorrillo, y… El niño lo interrumpía,

\- ¡No le digas así! gracias a ella estamos vivos, ¡es una princesa!

Terry lo vio enchuecando el cuello para mirar el rostro de su hijo, asustado por pensar que el zorrillo era una princesa. Su hijo de forma solemne agregaba - Es de Tony, su papá se la regalo, su papá la entreno personalmente para Tony, todos salieron corriendo en cuanto vieron que estaba en la gorra de mi chaqueta. Gracias a ella pudimos subir del sótano. Terry fruncía las cejas al desconocer que existía un lugar que no habían considerado, y alarmado preguntaba,

\- ¿Sótano? ¡Sótano!

Terry de inmediato alertaba a sus hombres, en los planos del rescate no se mencionaba que hubiese pisos abajo, en ese instante gritaba y daba órdenes, para subir a su hijo al auto y protegerlo del tiroteo que podría darse, - Avísenle por radio a William, que hay sótano en el edificio, que lo seguro es que están por allá, ese no estaba considerado por el mapa para el rescate.

Albert seguía a Pupe por todos los pasillos donde lo llevaba, fueron al lugar donde habían estado encerrados, los sobrantes de comida y basura estaban ahí, pero de Tony no se veía nada. Por el radio escuchaba que había un sótano, así como los pormenores de la localización de Richard y de que aun debía haber cinco hombres dentro.

Así William corría desesperado, verificando cada espacio del edificio, hasta bajar y ver el camino hacia los muelles. Varios de sus hombres comentaban que estaban siguiendo a otro de los secuestradores, y que estaba armado, pero de Tony no se escuchaba ningún detalle.

\- Terry ya sacó a Richard, solo falta Tony, vamos por ellos, comentaba firme y seguro para que sus hombres intensificaran la búsqueda, debido a los disparos, su hijo corría mayores riesgos.

La pequeña mofeta se notaba perdida entre todos los olores y no encontraba a Tony, por más que Albert la seguía con toda velocidad.

Tony por su parte, al ver que lo seguía uno de los hombres, corría por los pasillos que carecían de toda visibilidad y luz, una tabla suelta hacía de palanca y levantaba la tapa de una alcantarilla en el piso, eso lo hizo caer en ella al estar tan obscuro el pasillo y la reja se volvía acomodar en su lugar al estar ajustada con bisagras en el lado contrario. Con el golpe de la caída, Tony se quedaba inconsciente.

\- Mi hijo no se encuentra en los pisos de arriba, ya estuvimos donde los encerraron y donde ellos se encontraban, cabe la posibilidad que se lo hayan llevado como escudo, al haber llegado todos juntos. Mencionaba Albert por el radio con la voz quebrada,

El olor cercano al mar, la sal y los olores variados hacían que la pobre de Pupe, no encontrara el rastro de Tony. Pero si daban con el hombre que quedaba dentro del edificio y disparaba enfrentando a todos los que lo acorralaban.

Cuando se vio perdido, al saber que ya se estaba quedándose sin balas, la última se la disparaba en la boca, no quería pasarse el resto de su vida preso, estaba seguro que esos hombres no lo dejarían escapar.

El disparo final, hacía que William se estremecerá y la pobre de Pupé saltaba a sus brazos, escondiéndose en cuanto vio un hueco en la chaqueta de su protector, temblaba de miedo, y eso mismo le trasmitía a Albert al no ver a Tony por ningún lado.

En el hospital Santa Juana

Llegaba Elisa, pidiendo un ginecólogo para que la atendiera, su esposo daba sus credenciales, a lo que Carol mencionaba al Dr. Liverman, sin embargo las encargadas de la recepción le aseguraban que no había descansado y que había estado de guardia, ya no se encontraba en el hospital, por lo tanto fue atendida por otro médico, al estarse registrando pasaban varios guardias a cargo del equipo de seguridad de los Andrew, quienes la reconocían y sin que se dieran cuenta daban aviso de la presencia en el nosocomio de la sobrina de Hampton, ingresando en la recepción.

Ian que estaba a cargo de la seguridad de Candy en ese momento, mandaba pedir el helicóptero de forma inmediata para sacar a la Sra. Andrew del hospital, haciendo llamadas a Bruce y Lachlan para que dieran aviso a los demás. Estos no respondían por estar en el rescate, pero recibían el mensaje del aviso.

\- De inmediato, nos vamos, recojan los documentos y toda señal de que ella estuvo aquí, llamare al Dr. Cornwall, tenía cita con él por la mañana. Revisaba Ian la agenda y detalles de revisión de la Dra. White. Sus hombres se movían tan veloces, como si el mismo Hampton estuviera dentro del hospital.

\- Sí señor.

En un hotel cercano a hospital Santa Juana, después de haber pasado por algunas compras, Peter y Karen se quedaban en la misma suite, se daban aseo y cambio de vestimentas, al no poder regresar a sus lugares de estancia. La mansión Mc Crone donde vivía el Dr. Liverman estaba rodeada aun de reporteros y el hotel donde se hospedaba Karen, tenía a una pareja en plena reconciliación, al saber cómo su hermano Carl, se había olvidado por completo de ella.

\- Quisiera dormir un poco, si no te afecta Peter.

\- Dormiré en el sofá, también necesito un descanso.

\- Ya dormimos juntos, eres un caballero, puedes dormir en la cama. Sugería coqueta Karen, al ver como Peter le hablaba tan cariñoso,

\- No confíes en mi caballerosidad, definitivamente no desaprovecharía de nuevo una oportunidad como esa. Ella se sonreía mencionando un suavidad su nombre,

\- ¡Peter! Él sonreía ladeando su cabeza y susurraba su nombre como si lo rugiera, por el tono ronco de su voz.

\- Karen. Ella le acariciaba la mejilla y el tomo esa mano y besaba su palma, con una forma seductora que la hizo estremecer por completo. Ambos se unieron en un beso socarrón y disimulado, que se fue transformando en deseo y pasión al unir sus labios.

Karen no había tenido intimidad, era su primera vez, no se lo hizo saber a Peter, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para hablar del tema, ahora comprendía porque se avergonzaba con el actor, el solo hecho de rozar la piel con alguien tan atractivo era una lógica entre cualquier ser humano. Descubrirla para Liverman, fue el placer más hermoso y un regalo que no esperaba de parte de ella, pero que atesoraría por el resto de su vida. Al ser la primera vez que estaba con una mujer que le brindaba aquel valioso regalo. Después de caricias mudas, el cansancio salía por las rendijas, ya no podía dormir,

\- Porque no me lo dijiste Karen, yo…

\- No es algo que quiera presumir a mi edad… muchas de mis amigas ya han tenido su primera vez desde hace años.

\- Karen, ¿sabes porque no lo habías hecho?

\- No había encontrado al… indicado.

Peter quería llorar al escuchar eso, nunca en su vida había imaginado tener un regalo así, cuando se iba casar con la maestra del pueblo, por dejarla embarazada, ella le afirmaba que siempre había querido a Tom, y que no era realmente su primera vez. Pero con Karen, no esperaba eso y que le dijera que era el indicado, lo hacía sentirse en las nubes.

En el hospital, Carl buscaba a su hermana y a Peter, a lo que le informaban que ambos ya no se encontraban ahí, trataba de comunicarse con ella, pero su celular estaba descargado, y el de Peter estaba apagado, por tal motivo lo que ellos habían hecho al ignorar a Karen un día antes, ahora eran ignorados por ella, al no tener forma de localizarla.

\- Lo mejor será regresar al hotel, Karen llegará allá, su cargador y sus cosas están con nosotros, mejor los esperamos a que nos busquen.

\- Como quieras Carl. Sonreía traviesa Carol, al saber que volverían a estar solos.

En los muelles, entraban perros y buscadores especiales, para encontrar pistas de los hombres, las cuales se perdían en el sótano. Los detectives se llevaban dos cuerpos, un oficial veía que tenía un número marcado en la palma de uno de los hombres y lo apuntaba, el pequeño hijo de William Andrew, estaba desaparecido. El FBI no fue aceptado para que ingresara su ayuda, así que la policía local y marítima se hacía cargo, quedando sorprendidos por la preferencia a ellos, antes que al FBI.

James y Logan estaba ahí, recibían una llamada de Tom, a lo que estos comentaban que habían recuperado solo a uno de los menores, pero que su sobrino aun no aparecía, eso dejaba a Tom más angustiado y le pedía a Robert su ayuda para volar el jet, así le rogaba que lo llevara a Chicago, no podía estar sin saber sobre el pequeño.

\- Por supuesto que te llevaré, solo no le digas a los demás, nos iremos solos tú y yo. A ti, Rose no te dejará, a mí, papá se cree que todavía soy menor, así que iremos con el pretexto de traer a Logan y James, pero si le aviso a Richard, todos se van a enterar. Tom le sonreía en complicidad, aceptando su petición comentaba,

\- Mis piernas están bien, si estoy vendado, tu hermana es la mejor enfermera que hay, pero no podré dormir hasta que vea a mi niño,

\- Te comprendo, tengo hijos, por ellos daría mi vida, y… son tus sobrinos, los has visto desde que nacieron, por supuesto que se cómo te sientes, Tom.

* * *

 _ **Subiendo capítulos como lo prometí, lo más pronto que pueda... agradezco mucho la paciencia, los comentarios...**_

 _ **mmmm ( no se ven, pero ya se verán ;) ) y Gracias por ellos.**_

 _ **No se si te diga, con pocas palabras, que te equivocaste y no lo notaste...**_

 _ **no si me leas, no se si aun me creas, pero cuando quieras, yo iré a buscarte.**_

 _ **Nunca es imposible tener demasiado, cuando de amistad estamos hablando,**_

 _ **nunca existe el nunca... siempre se había dicho...**_

 _ **hoy no estás aquí... hoy solo... pensé en ti.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	76. Sin ti Ya nada será igual

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXVI**

 **Sin ti… ya nada será igual**

Candy en la habitación era consultada por Ian, con su seguridad y lo que estaba rodeando al hospital, lo mejor era cambiarla de inmediato,

\- Necesito ver a Albert, no creo que sea tan necesario moverme ahora.

\- Lo consulté con él, señora, créame es por su bien, acabo de enterar a su padre, ¿Quiere hablar con él?

\- Si. ¿Y el Dr. Cornwall autoriza?

\- Por supuesto, no hay peligro, solo hay que esperar y guardar reposo.

Candy se sentía inquieta, escuchaba a Leonard muy atenta, explicándole que estaba siendo evacuada por la seguridad, debido a que la mujer que había atacado a Albert con el auto, hacía años, se encontraba internándose en ese momento, casualmente en el mismo Nosocomio.

\- Hija por favor, iré contigo, no me separaré de ti, nos iremos al hospital que desees.

\- Quisiera estar cerca de mis hijos y de Albert. Por favor dile que me llame para tomar juntos la decisión, debe ser quien diga si nos movemos o no.

\- Espera, tratare de localizarlo, debe estar… con los empresarios.

\- ¿A estas horas?

\- Tenía tiempo de no estar al pendiente de sus cosas, hija, por favor, crees que no estoy cerca de él, mis nietos están aquí en el departamento con Elroy, ella no los deja solos, ya ni quiere dormir conmigo por estar con sus niños. Candy sonreía, _pronto le darían más nietos a ambos, así que ya no alegaba nada, si no localizaba a Albert, lo mejor era que su padre estuviera con ella._

En los muelles, Albert repasaba mentalmente todo lo que el pequeño hijo de Terry le hizo pensar. Aun con la insistencia de que se alimentara, el pequeño Richard ya no quiso probar bocado, solo quería saber porque no estaba Tony, si su amigo estaba junto a él, había distraído a esos dos hombres, alegaba que desde el día de ayer hasta esa hora, solo habían tomado un plato de alimentos que ni siquiera había podido describir lo que era estaban comiendo, agregando que Tony compartió sus verduras con Pupé y que gracias a ella, no habían sido maltratados, pues no se querían acercar, en cuanto descubrieron que la princesa se encontraba junto a ellos.

Agotado y en contra de su voluntad, Terry se llevaba a Richard dormido, al no poder ver a Tony, la actitud del pequeño y los datos que le daba a Albert, _lo dejaba con incertidumbre, pues solo vieron a dos hombres, los otros cuatro no se cruzaron con ellos. Pensaban en la posibilidad de que Tony al correr había dado con los otros los otros cuatro hombres y se lo habían llevado, pero por donde, eso era lo que hacía que no se moviera del lugar_.

Albert no se quería ir, sus hombres le aseguraban que se lo habían llevado, que tenían que esperar, pero él, no quería volver sin Anthony, ver a Terry con su hijo dormido, y el solo miraba como Pupé dormía en los suyos. Con una sonrisa tierna, le decía un adiós a Terry y sus hombres, mientras que Bruce volvía a revisar de nuevo el edificio y el sótano lentamente junto a Alec paso a paso, huellas, todo antes que los hombres fueran a regresar a trabajar, estarían ahí hasta las seis de la mañana, algo tenían que descubrir.

En su departamento, llegaba cansado y mentalmente agobiado, al recordar el rostro de William, pero al verla, ella estaba sentada en la alfombra, se había quedado dormida recargada en un sillón, su rostro denotaba lágrimas, ausencia de maquillaje y muy marcados los descuidos de su cabello. Apenas dejaba a su hijo en su habitación en espera del médico que lo revisaría, la señora que se hacía cargo del departamento le quitaba la ropa, y detenía la respiración y hacía cara de sufrimiento al ver las marcas moradas de la piel del niño. Lo dejaba sin ropa sobre la cama de su padre, lo cubría con una sábana al verlo tan cansado,

\- Señor, el niño está muy cansado, le quite sus ropas y ni se movía,

\- Iré por su madre, espera aquí, no quiero que este solo, no tarda en venir el doctor.

\- Sí, señor.

Mayra al escuchar la conversación levantaba su rostro, se ponía de pie y lo vio salir

\- ¿Terry?

\- Ya se encuentra aquí. No tarda en venir el médico.

\- ¿El médico?

\- Si es por las contusiones que le vi, es mejor descartar cualquier molesta interna. Ella comenzaba a llorar de nuevo y aceleraba sus pasos para verlo. Apenas lo vio y lo abrazaba con cuidado y besaba su rostro.

\- ¿El niño de William? ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- No lo encontramos. Al parecer se lo llevaron.

En los muelles, mostraban seriedad, ya habían revisado palmo a palmo todo el lugar no se observaba nada. Lachlan, por su parte hablaba con William dejando los radios de encendidos para que también escuchara su equipo,

\- Anoche, la sobrina de Hampton ingreso al hospital Santa Juana. Ian se llevó a la señora Andrew. Mencionaba el Escocés serio con la mirada cansada viendo a los ojos a su jefe para que escuchara lo que les comentaba a sus compañeros. Después continuaba con todos los detalles, - El señor Mc Crone, se encuentra con su hija, se le dio aviso al Dr. Cornwall, no han encontrado aún al Dr. Liverman, pero será avisado en su momento. - Continúa vigilada por reporteros la mansión Mc Crone, mis hombres se encuentran cuidando el edificio donde la familia Andrew descansa. Bajo la mirada no solo cansado con pena y agregaba,

\- En unas horas, llegaran más especialistas de Escocia, vienen a darnos apoyo para llevarse a la familia en cuanto localicemos al pequeño Andrew. Por orden del Señor Johnson - Recibí una llamada de Robert Mc Millán, acaban de arribar en el jet, el señor Tom Stevens viene a pedir cuentas por no haber rescatado a su sobrino, aun herido dice que él lo va a encontrar.

William apretaba a Pupé, _no podía ser posible que le quitaran a Anthony, estaba contemplado cada rincón, excepto el sótano, no había por donde escapar, no era justo_. _Dos hombres muertos, cuatro desaparecidos con su hijo, eso no estaba bien. Algo tenía que haber sucedido, nadie se desaparece por arte de magia_. Con impotencia y una marcada mueca de dolor comentaba en el radio,

\- Lo encontraremos, todos volvamos a repasar los caminos antes de que entren los hombres a trabajar, es una orden.

Ya iban a dar las seis de la mañana, se veían hombres dispuestos a regresar a sus trabajos, una larga fila de barcos debían haber zarpado por la madrugada y al pensar en ello, se daba la orden de revisarlos por la policía local y la naval, buscaban a un menor y a cuatro hombres, mismos que daban fotografías para localizarlos, solo quedaba una hora. Antes de que se realizaran el ingreso de los hombres que zarparían.

\- Señor, el único barco más cercano es el aguamar alemán y no tiene mucho espacio a revisar, los contenedores están sellados, nadie podría entrar en ellos, ya se encuentran revisando los hombres de Bruce y Alec, el barco, no hay huellas, no hay nada que digan que salieron del edificio.

\- Tal vez algo dejamos pasar, un helicóptero pudo venir por ellos, un barco pequeño, algo que fue en el mismo momento en el que ingresábamos y ellos salían. Contestaba William revisando de nuevo los planos y agregaba - El sótano nunca fue vigilado, estuvo todo el tiempo ligado al muelle de forma directa, eso es algo que nos habían ganado.

\- Señor si esos hombres estaban a cargo de los menores. Tony pudo haber salido, pudo encontrar más rápido la manera de escapar y…

\- ¡Mi hijo! Necesito verlo, solo necesito saber que está bien, siento una aparente inquietud y…. una clama, quiero pensar que se encuentra bien, ¿pero dónde?

Sin encontrar nada, la policía se llevaba dos cadáveres ante la mirada del recién llegado, Tom, con un brazo vendado, hablaba con uno de los oficiales, revisando a los cadáveres, pidiendo detalles encontrados

\- Soy el tío del pequeño desaparecido, Stevens, Sheriff de Lakewood. En ese momento mostraba sus credenciales, su placa y solicitaba - Quiero saber si portaban algún documento esos cuerpos.

\- Señor, vea la mano de ese hombre, trae marcado con pluma una clave, es reciente la tinta, eso y la documentación, las armas todo registrado aquí, esta es una copia, tómela, ya no pudimos ver nada más.

\- Gracias. Tom caminaba y veía a Robert abrazando a Logan y a James, se iba hacia el edificio y vio a lo lejos a su amigo Albert y su dichosa princesa. _Ya le haría ver como esa princesa era una buena para nada, debía cambiarla por un buen sabueso, con eso al menos estaría rastreando a su hijo, o tal vez haciéndole compañía._

Bruce se lo topaba de frente, se veía agotado, pero Tom le comentaba,

\- Esta clave, ¿Qué puede significar?

\- Son claves de los contenedores, había un barco, lo revisamos ya salieron y ya regreso la gente, será más difícil encontrar algo, pero si Tony es quien creo que es, ya está lejos de aquí y escapo. No tardará en llamar a su madre o a su abuelo, la mansión Mc Crone tiene redirigido el teléfono hacia Lachlan, en el departamento se encuentra la abuela de los niños y, mi jefe trae el de su esposa.

\- Iré a ver dentro del edificio, no tardo.

\- Adelante, señor Stevens

\- Bruce, dime Tom.

El Sheriff se iba serio _, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos donde habían estado, poco a poco revisaba y caminaba lento, pensando si fuera él por donde escaparía. Había huellas de botas, como podía pensar en encontrar algo más, si los hombres no habían dejado que nadie interviniera y el mismo Albert había visto paso a paso todo, no habían dormido y se notaba en sus rostros el cansancio_.

Salía del edificio y se topaba con él, ambos al verse se les quebraba la mirada, mostrando una fortaleza que no tenían, se acercaron. Fue Tom quien con un solo brazo, lo tomaba acercándolo y lloraba amargamente,

\- Salió de aquí, tuvo que haber escapado, se encuentra bien. Albert ahora _reconocía y recordaba a su amigo, la de veces que hablaron de los niños de Candy, de lo buenos que eran y tan pequeños, de sus formas de aceptarlo, de su escuela, de su carácter._ Sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazo fuerte y por fin, tuvo un hombro en donde llorar.

\- Tom, hicimos todo bien, no tenía por qué desaparecer, tenía francotiradores en los edificios elevados, tuve todas las precauciones, mi hijo no está.

\- Ve a dormir, ya vine a cubrirte, me iré paso a paso, caminaré por los alrededores, mi niño tiene el carácter de un alazán salvaje, Tony amenaza con solo una mirada, ya verás que está lejos de esos hombres, ¿y si lo tienen? esta vez no le daré tregua, te lo juro Albert, ve a dormir, necesito que te repongas y luego me cubres.

\- No puedo volver sin él.

\- No lo harás, ve y sube a un auto, relájate, ya estoy aquí, no regreses hasta que tu mente pueda ver más claro todo.

Afuera, Lachlan bajaba la cabeza, se sentía derrotado y no podía evitar ver como William, con toda su entereza, estaba llorando con su amigo.

En el Mercy Hospital, donde el doctor Archivald Cornwall tenía su consultorio, recibía a la amiga de su esposa, con la finalidad de resguardar su seguridad, aclarando con el Dr. Leonard, que Candy podía volver a su departamento, que la situación de mayor riesgo ya había pasado, a lo que Leonard se negaba y le explicaba sus razones. Pero el doctor respondía,

\- Ella es médico, por supuesto que puede enterarse de los síntomas y de sus avances.

\- En el Santa Juana, se le negó acceso al monitoreo de su vientre como precaución hasta después de dos semanas, podemos hacerle lo mismo, hasta que regrese mi nieto.

\- Necesito hablar con William, es quien puede…

\- Es mi hija. Mi yerno busca traer a mi nieto, ahora lo comprendes.

Cornwall aceptaba el engaño, dejaba la custodia de los guardias, confirmando que el doctor Mc Crone estaría todo el tiempo con ella.

Candy dormía, _soñaba cosas extrañas, sus niños tocando la gaita en una montaña, pero solo estaban Stear y Archie, giraba buscando a Tony, luego lo veía y le sonreía, ella le tomaba sus manos y lo metía en una caja blanca donde sus rodillas estaban dobladas en su pecho, le saludaba y le sonreía despidiéndose, ella le cubría la caja y se despedía de él como si fuera algo normal, fue tal su agonía por no hacer nada para sacarlo, sino que lo dejaba ahí y se bajaban de la montaña junto a sus otros dos hijos, luego giraba y veía la caja cerrada en la montaña solitaria, sus hijos tenían lágrimas, tocaban con tristeza las gaitas y ella le decía adiós…¿a la caja? Y quería llorar pero no podía solo decía… sin ti… ya nada será igual. Su corazón se agitaba, quería correr y sacarlo de ahí, pero ella tomaba las manos de sus otros niños y caminaba hacia abajo… abajo… abajo_.

Alarmada y con un grito mudo desesperado, despertaba abruptamente negándose a aceptar que Tony se quedará en una caja guardado, giro en la habitación, ya eran las ocho de la mañana, su padre dormía en un sillón, se levantaba con cuidado y tomaba su celular, luego marcaba a su departamento, su pequeño Archie le contestaba

\- ¿Hola?

\- Mi amor, soy mami, Archie.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Quiero hablar con tus hermanos. El titubeo del pequeño hizo que su corazón se oprimiera y fue entonces que preguntó - Archie, mami quiere saber… ¿Dónde está Anthony?

\- Mami, tu estas enferma, no debes…

\- Soy tu madre, contesta la verdad Archie.

\- Se salió de la escuela, está perdido. Archie se le quebraba su vocecita, Candy apretaba las quijadas y brotaban sus lágrimas, con fuerza aspiraba para que su hijo no se asustara, así lo tranquilizaba,

\- No te preocupes, mi amor, no le digas a nadie que me lo has dicho… mami te ama y Tony estará bien.

\- Papá fue a buscarlo, dijo que no regresará hasta que lo traiga.

\- ¿Se encuentra cerca, Papá?

\- Salieron en la televisión, están buscándolos en los muelles, Stear no durmió bien, yo…

\- Ya, ya, mi amor. Todo va a estar bien, iré a abrazarte y vamos a estar bien.

Candy colgaba y buscaba sus ropas, viendo a Leonard con la cabeza chueca, no lo quería ni mover, se cambiaba lentamente, al ver su ropa interior y su sanitaria, ya no había sangrado, tomaba sus signos vitales y leía la tableta de su registro en el hospital. _Como temía estaban ocultándole las cosas. Tony necesitaba a su madre. Su embarazo… sus posibles bebes, si Dios quería dárselos, los aceptaría, pero si no, agradecería tener con vida a su pequeño Tony y a sus hermanitos_.

Candy contaba con una habitación grande, con sala de estancia, baños y los lujos de una suite, dejaba cerrada la puerta de su sección para que no escuchara su padre, abría despacio la puerta, veía a dos hombres afuera, después tocaba la puerta desde adentro dando un golpe fuerte. Los hombres se asustaban y entraban, ella se salía al haberse quedado detrás de la misma, se escondía en la habitación de limpieza, tomaba un uniforme y sacaba el carrito con sabanas a la lavandería.

Los hombres entraban y no veían nada, se asomaban viendo el bulto del cuerpo de la señora Andrew cubierto con las sabanas y al doctor Leonard dormido. Revisaban el baño en silencio y las demás secciones, ambos salían y todo quedaba de nuevo igual.

Afuera del hospital, se iba caminando despacio. En una tienda de televisores, observaba las noticias, donde habían hecho una pesquisa con la policía local y la naval, pero no decían nada relevante a su hijo, hasta que vio un auto negro, reconocía el logo, ahora lo comprendía. Tomaba un taxi, y el radio mencionaba la situación de dos menores, ella escuchaba atenta sin decir nada, llegaba al hospital Santa Juana, pedía al portero que pagara el taxi, saludaba a las enfermeras, quienes la veían sorprendida, ella las ignoraba dirigiéndose a su consultorio, tomaba sus cosas, un bolso y se cambiaba de nuevo de vestimentas y salía por el área de emergencias, tomaba de nuevo un taxi, y se iba hacia los muelles.

Ahí la gente ya se había dispersado, un edificio tenía bandas de seguridad negando el acceso, el auto de Albert ya no estaba, pero a lo lejos vio a Tom, quien con un brazo vendado caminaba observando los barcos y discutiendo con unos hombres.

\- ¿Quiero saber si esta clave del contenedor esta aun aquí?

\- No señor, ese contenedor pertenece a un barco que zarpaba anoche, según estos escritos, debó salir antes de detener las cosas, debe estar en aguas internacionales ahora.

\- Hágame el favor de investigar bien, el nombre del barco, la ruta, todo, quiero saber su posición, y me notifica aquí, este es mi teléfono, quiero saber el contenido y hacer una verificación de ese contenedor antes de que lo abran.

\- Si señor, en cuanto le tenga esos datos, le llamaré.

\- Gracias.

Dentro del edificio marcado con bandas, en una alcantarilla, alguien se sobaba la espalda y se enderezaba lentamente, olía muy mal, vio la escalerilla y la subía despacio agilizando su oído sin escuchar a nadie, al salir se daba cuenta que la chaqueta que portaba estaba mojada de su espalda con agua salada y sucia, olía bastante mal, se buscaba en los bolsillos y contaba con algunos dólares, se los pasaba a su pantalón y al tocarlo este también estaba mojado de su trasero, el olor lo hacía sentirse incomodo, se quitaba la chaqueta y la aventaba con asco.

Después caminaba con cuidado recargándose en los pasillos, la luz lo cegaba, los ventanales mostraban que ya era de día, se había caído y nadie lo había notado, con una sonrisa pensaba que todos esos hombres tal vez habían pensado que se había fugado, luego pensaba en Pupe y Richard, pero ellos tampoco estaban ahí. Lentamente asomaba su cabeza, la parte de su nuca estaba mojada, lo seguro es que también de agua sucia, tenía que buscar alguna llave para lavarse, pero no traía ropa, así que tenía que salir de ahí con cuidado. Miraba marcas de cintas en el piso, y manchas de sangre de hombres, algo había pasado ahí, lo seguro es que Richard pidió ayuda, y luego… nadie lo encontró.

Candy esperaba que Tom dejara de discutir, al ver que caminaba solo, se acercaba a él,

\- ¿Tom?

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¿Mi hijo?

\- Ya te enteraste.

\- ¿No lo han encontrado?

\- Candy… por favor… estas mal, estas embarazada, comprende.

\- Un embarazo no es estar mal, ya fui dada de alta. ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Una caída, nada grave. No debes estar aquí, mucho menos sola, vamos, te llevaré…

\- Tom, vine por mi hijo… no me iré sin saber de él.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, espero haya sido de su agrado, deseando llegar al final y agradecerles de nuevo por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	77. Un buen Negocio

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXVII**

 **Un buen Negocio**

En el Edificio marcado con prohibido el paso, nadie sospechaba que dentro había un pequeño con tantas cosas en mente. Tony se encontraba una llave de agua para enjuagarse un poco, se quitaba lo sucio, haciendo muecas de asco al oler los desperdicios y aguas negras pegadas en la parte trasera de su pantalón, conservaba la humedad y por tanto el mal olor, podía enfermarse, tenía que buscar una solución, su pequeño cerebrito funcionaba a marchas extras, pensaba en su madre, dos días fuera de casa. Pupe no estaba a su lado, Richard ya se había ido, por lo tanto estaba solo, no había hombres dentro del edificio, tenía que salir, pedir ayuda, aun en esas condiciones tan deplorables, al enjuagarse un poco el cabello vio que había sangre, se asustaba y no había manera de ver si era un rasguño o sangre seca, pero si estaba bien, caminaba y no sentía dolor. Con sus manitas trataba de tocar y notaba ardor en la cabeza, de ahí sentía una costra, misma que se formaba de la herida, con esa agua sucia podía infectarse, tal vez por la sal es que se había cicatrizando rápido aun con ese olor tan hediondo.

Recordaba haber tirado la chaqueta fuera de la alcantarilla, pero ya no quería volver por ella, lo mejor era salir de ahí, afuera buscaría soluciones. Tenía que llamar a su abuelo o a su madre, debían estar muy preocupados. Sin poder más con sus pensamientos comenzaba a llorar, reflexionando _como se le había ocurrido tantas cosas, bien decía su madre que no debía separarse de sus hermanos, junto a ellos, no había cometido tantos errores. Stear, hubiera hecho llamadas dentro del departamento, eso fue un punto que él no tomo en cuenta, Archie ni siquiera le hubiera permitido salir del colegio, antes entraba a dirección y marcaría el celular de su madre y de su abuelo. Porque cometería tantos errores, porque alejarse de ellos, si siempre salían de todo completamente bien cuando se encontraban juntos, como extrañaba a sus valiosos hermanos, eran mejores en todo, pero él tenía que demostrarles que aun habiendo cometido tantos líos, saldría con beneficios para ellos, tenía que buscar algo como justificar todo lo que había hecho, no iba a volver derrotado y apestoso._

Candy y Tom conversaban, ahí ella se daba cuenta de otros detalles que realmente aseguraba conocer ante su amigo, pero era para saber más información, afuera nadie podía asegurarle que en ese lugar estuvo su hijo y el nuevo hijo de Terry.

\- ¿Viste al niño que rescataron? Preguntaba con una mirada pensativa, _al imaginar a la madre de ese niño al pendiente de todo y ella en una cama de hospital sin saber nada,_

\- No, ya se lo había llevado el actor, estaban más preocupados por esconder al padre, que por rescatar al hijo, esos guarda espaldas, están más preparados para evadir a los reporteros que, todos los hombres de tu marido, ya lo tomaron en televisión, ahora no se habla de otra cosa, solo de él.

\- Llévame a donde estaba mi hijo, Tom.

\- Ya fui, revisé todo, no hay huellas, no hay nada.

\- Vamos de nuevo, conozco a mi niño, necesito estar segura, de ahí partiremos juntos.

\- Que juntos ni que nada, haré una llamada a tu marido para que vengan por ti.

\- Si lo haces, haré que lo pagues. Todavía no eres padre Tom, no sabes de todo lo que me entero, incluyendo que me escondieran que mi hijo lleva dos días sin dormir en mi casa, no creas que te voy agradecer nada, hablaré con Ross… le diré la clase de hombre insensible que eres, que cuando seas padre, la harás a un lado como lo hacen sus hermanos, y cuando más me necesites, te hundiré Tom. No solo con tu esposa, con todo Lakewood. El rostro de Tom era de espanto, _como sabía ella que Ross sentía esa sobre protección de sus hermanos_.

\- ¡Candy!

Las lágrimas se le arremolinaban al recibir el abrazo protector de Tom, noto los vendajes de su pecho, ella le abrió la camisa sin permiso y agregaba

\- Esto también Tom, que estas herido por una caída, mentiras, todo es mentira, me ocultas todo, como lo están haciendo los demás, pero sabes… ya no tengo nada que perder, si me voy a quedar sin mi hijo, te quedarás sin tu amiga.

\- Ya, ya, tranquila, no haré llamadas, vamos, te llevaré a donde llegué, te contaré todo, pero calma, si no encontramos a Tony, en serio, ya no me importa que me quede sin trabajo, me dedicaré a otra cosa.

Candy le abrochaba la camisa, mientras le contaba que le habían disparado, que traía chaleco antibalas y que solo eran rosones, entraban bajo las bandas de prohibido, viendo como todo era húmedo.

Tony por su parte, salía por el sótano, se iba por las orillas del edificio en la parte trasera, subía una caja contenedora de basura y brincaba la barda perimetral con otras cajas que había visto desde la ventana rota dentro del edificio, caminaba sin llamar la atención, tenía miedo que sangrara su herida y se revisaba constantemente, sentía la falta de su chaqueta, y la humedad de su trasero aun sucio, pero ya no tan apestoso como estaba.

Caminaba rumbo a la avenida principal, viendo algunas casas de los alrededores, seguía confiado hacia ellas, posterior a eso entraba en el patio trasero de la más accesible, ahí había ropa colgada, tomaba un pantalón un poco grande, y un suéter, se iba a los arbustos y se cambiaba dejando la ropa apestosa.

A lo lejos vio un centro comercial, se le ocurrieron varios detalles, pero antes tenía que comer algo, con los dólares que tenía podía completar algo de comida rápida. Afuera del centro comercial se veían lugares de comida rápida y otros detalles que pertenecían a los locales alrededor del Wal-Mart. Observaba hacia el sol, ya iba a ser medio día, las caminatas eran muy largas para sus pequeñas piernas.

Candy y Tom entraban al pasillo obscuro. Él se enredaba los pies con algo, así detenía a Candy, prendiendo la lamparilla de su llavero, vio una prenda de vestir en sus pies y la alcantarilla abierta.

\- ¡Dios! Se asustaba Tom al estar a punto de caer ahí. Candy metía sus manos a la boca y llorando comentaba

\- Esa es la chaqueta de Tony, mira tiene su nombre.

\- Candy, tu hijo se escondió en una alcantarilla todo el tiempo. Ya salió, debo hablarle a tu gente, no diré que estas aquí, pero necesito informarle a Albert, van a tener que regresar. Son sus huellas, no hay de nadie más, sígueme. Caminaba marcando su celular, llamando al jefe de seguridad de Albert y comentaba con un tono imperioso - Bruce, despierta a Albert.

\- Señor… Tom, se encuentra despierto, está tomando café. Permítame. - Es su amigo, quiere hablarle.

\- ¿Que sucede Tom? Preguntaba Albert con tranquilidad simulada.

\- Tony estaba en una alcantarilla, dejo su chaqueta sucia y acaba de salir del edificio, necesito que rodeemos la zona de inmediato, ¡Tony estaba aquí! ¡Todo el tiempo estuvo aquí! se ven solo sus huellas… debió haber escuchado los disparos. Mencionaba emocionado Tom ante el celular, cada que seguía sus pasos.

Albert hacía señas con sus brazos, se iban corriendo a los autos. Tom continuaba caminado tras las huellas de Tony. Candy lo imitaba y seguía lo que habían descubierto sus tenis dejaban huellas muy claras y para el Sheriff, recientes.

\- Mira Tom, se lavo… hay sangre, ¿es de mi hijo?

\- Tal vez, debe traer alguna herida con la entrada a esa alcantarilla, debemos encontrarlo, apurémonos Candy.

Estando a unos kilómetros de los muelles, Albert recibía llamada de Ian.

\- Señor, su esposa se escapó del hospital. Un suspiro de cansancio, una mueca de dolor y su mano cubría el rostro con evidente desesperación. _Candy se había enterado de Tony, no sabía como, pero ya se había ido, le confirmaban que Leonard estaba con toda la gente movilizándose a buscarla y que no se preocupará, que lo seguro era que había ido al departamento con sus hijos y sus guardias le informarían._

Tom y Candy al llegar a donde se perdían las huellas, se movían inquietos, como si supieran que ya no había como seguirlo. Tom buscaba saltando las cajas, Candy se separaba para no saltar, se iba por el frente del edificio y buscaba por todos lados, caminaba de un lado a otro, su pequeño estaba cerca, su corazón agitado se lo decía, estaba ahí, ¿pero dónde?

En Texas, en la salida de un hotel cercano a las oficinas del FBI en ese estado. Horacio estaba molesto, tomaría un avión a Chicago, mientras redactaba su renuncia irrevocable al FBI, enviándola en ese instante desde su computador, estaba enfurecido, _una cosa era no encontrar a Dimitri, pero ver a William Andrew vivo, era lo peor de todos los pronósticos, en los noticieros salía subiendo a un auto, rodeado de más hombres que nadie, francotiradores con armas especializadas se veían y no eran del FBI, especialistas y hombres de su seguridad con él, los documentos que tenía en su poder, ya no podrían valer un centavo, esto fue planeado por Dimitri, todo para nada. Era la mayor traición de su vida, una ambición y el mejor negocio que había visto en años, ¿Para qué? Para confiar en deducciones estúpidas, Andrew no estaba muerto. William estaba vivo y como si nada, buscaba a Dimitri personalmente, ya le estaban siguiendo las huellas, el muy bastardo se llevó a dos niños de la sirvienta de su amada Elroy… hasta donde pensaba llegar, ahora todos los de rangos bajos, se daban cuenta de la ineptitud del FBI bajo su mando, era un hecho que moverían las piezas y lo sacarían a patadas, antes de eso, lo mejor era mandar la renuncia, decir que ignoraba todo, y salir limpio de esto, Escocia estaría esperando que Dimitri llegara y sería un milagro que no lo mataran después de haber cometido tantos delitos._

\- Nos vamos, esto se acabo, todo fue una estúpida ilusión, un plan mal hecho de Hampton, y me dejara en el suelo si no me pongo listo ahora.

\- Señor, estamos ahí, nuestros hombres están también con ellos, vera que si sale Dimitri, no alcanzará a hablar, lo mataremos antes. Le aseguraba fríamente el hombre de confianza que todo el tiempo estuvo al pendiente de la mancuerna entre Dimitri y el Director del FBI

\- Ese desgraciado, debe estar debajo de alguna piedra, pero no se dejará encontrar, ya sabe que William está vivo y sus malditos planes se fueron por el caño.

\- Lo siento señor, lo mejor es salir del país, si tienen evidencia, usted quedará muy mal.

\- No la tendrán, todo queda encima de Dimitri, solo si él me acusa, pondría la duda en mí, pero no habrá prueba alguna.

\- Señor, si el FBI fue rechazado en esa búsqueda, es un hecho que tienen algo con que alejarlos de ahí, no podemos confiar en que no tiene pruebas.

\- No las hay, me hice cargo de todo, no hay una sola prueba que delate mi complicidad con Dimitri, el solo efectuó todo, estos documentos no valen si William se encuentra con vida, ahora hasta pudo haber cambiado todo el sistema completo de inversiones y proteger las propiedades sin aviso, así ya no es un buen negocio, lo mejor era que se hubiera muerto, pero mira, ahí lo ves tan cubierto y protegido como nunca, ese maldito siempre andaba sin guardias y ahora, todo un ejército lo rodea.

El hombre de confianza de Horacio, había grabado todo lo dicho por él, lo enviaba al FBI en ese momento, conocía los métodos de Horacio y pronto trataría de deshacerse de él también, si se daba cuenta que podía caber sospechas que lo delatará. _Pensativo analizaba que_ _ya había cumplido, tenía que recuperar su aceptación y confiabilidad, si se iban a hundir, no se dejaría arrastrar por él, podía alegar obedecer sus órdenes, podía alegar ignorarlo todo, pero no que lo sentenciaran a muerte, por encubrirlos tantos años, ayudar a Dimitri y a Horacio en sus planes y lastimar a su familia en el proceso_.

William llegaba a los muelles, esta vez con más esperanza de encontrar a su hijo. A lo lejos se observaba correr a Tom por un sendero, los autos se paraban y como si fueran vigilados, un helicóptero de las noticas estaba encima. Los especialistas salían apurándose corrían a seguirlo, dejando a cuatro hombres en custodia de su jefe, entre ellos Lachlan.

Bruce y Alec, iban tras él para ayudarlo, saber donde estaba Tony. Albert escuchaba por radio abierto de Alec a Tom, _explicando que Candy insistió en revisar de nuevo y vio la chaqueta de su hijo y la alcantarilla abierta, posiblemente Tony al escuchar los disparos, pudo haberse escondido con temor y al escuchar los pasos de todos los hombres, se quedaría dormido ahí_.

\- ¡Candy! – Un murmullo y giraba a ver a Lachlan, tomaba su radio y le comentaba a Bruce, - Candy se encuentra cerca, búsquenla, debemos dar con ellos. El niño debe estar asustado y escondido.

\- Sí señor.

Candy se paraba y hablaba con las personas, caminaba hacia las casas cercanas y tocaba, haciendo que los residentes buscaran en su jardines, ella seguía caminando, no traía el celular se lo había dejado a uno de sus compañeros, lo seguro es que Albert lo debía traer consigo.

Vio a lo lejos el centro comercial, podía irse hasta un lugar público y llamarla, se giraba y vio a los hombres de Albert con Tom, iban mucho más rápidos, ella tomaba un taxi, dirigiéndose hasta el centro comercial, no podía caminar tanto, ni forzarse después de lo que ya había pasado. Detenía a un taxi y subía indicando con sus manos el lugar.

Albert la buscaba y vio cuando se subía al auto, lo seguía con la mirada, iba hacia el Wal-Mart, posiblemente pensaba que Tony iría ahí.

\- Lachlan, Candy va hacia el centro comercial.

\- ¿La vio usted?

\- Si el taxi se fue para allá. Vamos.

\- Informaré, dejaremos algunos hombres en los alrededores, les diré que caminen y nos veremos en el centro comercial.

Pupé despertaba de su sueño en el asiento del auto, apenas veía subir a Albert y le saltaba a los brazos,

\- Ya despertaste, dormilona.

En el Centro comercial, Tony entraba a servicio al cliente, el gerente daba instrucciones y el pequeño le pedía unos minutos.

\- ¿Estás perdido?

\- Si, pero se enojará, mire como me he puesto, es un riesgo dejar líquidos en el suelo.

\- ¿Te caíste?

\- Si, mi mamá se puede asustar, mire, le propongo algo, me ayuda a conseguir como lavarme y cambiarme y…. le ayudo con sus problemas aquí en el centro comercial. El rostro del hombre era de asombro, podía recibir una demanda por haberse lastimado en su sucursal, lo veía en buen estado y muy parlanchín, pero al decir problemas de su negocio, lo dejaba curioso,

\- ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Diez.

\- ¿Diez? - Minerva, trae ropa de diez años, ven ayúdame con el pequeño, su madre está de compras y tuvo un accidente con un líquido derramado.

\- En un momento. Ella vio al pequeño, lo acompañaba a un cuarto de servicio, le decía como lavarse y que le traería ropas de cambio. - ¿Dónde te caíste? ¿Qué liquido era? ¿Por qué apesta tanto? ¡Dios! ¡Estas lastimado! Salía y se dirigía al escritorio del gerente - Se golpeó en la cabeza tiene sangre, ¡llame a emergencias!

Tony se daba prisa, el jabón neutro lo usaba tan veloz como si sus hermanos lo presionaran a bañarse, al tocar la cabeza volvía a sangrar, pero era de lo sucio que estaba en su cráneo, la parte seca se caía al enjuagarse y el presionaba con papel higiénico.

La señorita, traía toallas y un botiquín, ropas y le ayudaba

\- Dime el nombre de tu madre, ya la vamos a bocear, acabo de llamar a emergencias, tuviste una cortada en la cabeza, no veo donde te caíste. Tony se vestía rápido y salía con la presión en la cabeza y casi se secaba.

\- Si ahorita le llamamos a mi mamá, espere, deje ir con el gerente.

\- No tarda en llegar una ambulancia.

\- Iré con él. Tony lo vio y con una sonrisa afirmaba sentirse mejor, y comenzaba extendiendo sus dedos como si fuera mucho lo que iba a decir, empezaba diciendo que los Wal-Mart siempre tienen ciertas debilidades, una de ellas era que en vez de colocar ofertas con el vencimiento de caducidad con dos semanas de anticipación, lo hacía con escasos días.

El hombre no daba crédito de que el pequeño comentará eso, asumía que había escuchado eso de su madre. Luego pequeño agregaba que en la puerta del almacén alguien había dejado un ladrillo para evitar cerrar la puerta, lo seguro era que lo hacían con la intención de sacar mercancía, la cámara de vigilancia estaba doblada hacia el lado contrario, sería correcto cambiarla o colocar otra a discreción. El gerente comenzaba a tomar nota, cuando de lácteos, pasaba a alimentos y agregaba seguridad, cuando ya hablaba el niño con evidencias más claras, dando otros detalles que él había notado en solo entrar a su sucursal. Al terminar, solicitaba el teléfono, no era correcto asustar a su mamá, le aseguraba al gerente, lo mejor era llamarla.

Albert se encontraba afuera del centro comercial, buscando entre todas las personas identificar a Candy o a su hijo, el celular de ella sonaba y contestaba

\- Hola

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Tony, soy tu Papá.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¿Dónde estás hijo?

\- Estoy en un Wal-Mart. Con el gerente, me ha ayudado, estoy en su oficina, podrías hablar con él. Albert entraba corriendo, Pupé lo seguía, haciendo que la gente se alejara, el celular seguía abierto, pero Albert ya estaba en servicio al cliente, veía a su hijo en los cristales y notaba como se apretaba una bola de papel tras su nuca. Sin permiso entraba hasta él,

\- ¡Tony!

\- ¡Papá!

El hombre reconocía el rostro del magnate, estaba en los televisores, su boca se quedaba literalmente abierta, el pequeño abrazaba a su padre y el revisaba su cabeza. La pequeña mofeta saltaba y Tony le daba una mano para que se subiera, pues su padre no lo soltaba. Dejando con los ojos saltones al ver a un zorrillo jugando con el niño,

Afuera llegaba una ambulancia, Candy se alarmaba al verla, y seguía a los paramédicos, llegando hasta ver a Albert doblado de sus piernas abrazando a su hijo.

\- ¡Tony!

\- ¡Mamá!

Con los radios se comunicaban, los hombres que resguardaban a Albert estaban rodeando toda la zona de servicio al cliente, Tom llegaba al centro comercial, ahí confirmaban que Tony ya estaba bien.

Los paramédicos deseaban atender, pero fue Candy quien se colocaba los guantes y limpiaba su cabeza, sin sacarlo de en medio de sus piernas sosteniendo con un brazo a su hijo, sus lágrimas se aguardaban, mientras usaba desinfectante viendo restos de suciedad en la herida.

\- Señor el niño dice que se calló, nosotros nos hacemos responsables.

\- No fue aquí. Es mi hijo, su herida fue en otro lugar, solo pidió su ayuda, se lo agradezco mucho.

\- No es necesario, el niño negoció conmigo, fue muy amable y nos ayudó de gran manera,

\- ¿Cómo dice? Mi hijo ¿negoció con usted? Albert giraba viendo a Candy curarle la cabeza a Tony, dejando a los paramédicos de observadores, mientras ella se concentraba en la herida.

\- Si, dijo que si le facilitaba un baño y ropa, me daría las áreas de oportunidad de mi sucursal. Y lo hizo, nadie me habría dado tantos detalles, hasta vio las cámaras de seguridad…

\- ¿Las cámaras?

\- Si, es muy perceptivo a sus diez años.

\- Él tiene seis años. Y le agradezco sus comentarios, mi hijo es muy observador. Albert veía a sus hombres inquietos, las personas se estaban acumulando en el área, con cuidado, tomaba a Tony en un brazo y ayudaba a Candy con el otro. Lachlan ofrecía pagar la ropa del niño y las atenciones, pero se negaban, afuera dos helicópteros con cámaras los tomaban. Tony desde los brazos de su padre veía a su tío Tom con un brazo vendado, saltaba separándose de su padre, corriendo hasta él.

\- ¡Tío! Tom reía al verlo correr por él, lo abrazaba con solo uno de sus brazos llorando, mientras Candy hacía lo mismo abrazada por Albert. La pequeña mofeta, como si lo conociera le saltaba a la cabeza, feliz de verlo también, haciendo que el sombrero de Tom, se le callera, terminando con Pupé contenta.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando este fic, deseando de corazón sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	78. Cuidando Tesoros

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXVIII**

 **Cuidando Tesoros**

La camioneta donde viajaba Albert, giraba su asiento para observar a Tom y Tony, que se sentaban frente a él y Candy. El padre visiblemente cansado, indagaba,

\- Hijo ¿Te escondiste en la alcantarilla? El pequeño un poco temeroso respondía

\- No. Me caí, pise algo que levanto la reja, estaba obscuro y me seguían, caí y… desperté en la mañana, muy apestoso, y… creo que me pegue en la cabeza al caer. Candy limpiaba sus ojos y comentaba,

\- Pudiste haber muerto con ese golpe… ¿Por qué te saliste del colegio? Tony miraba a los ojos de su padre, que no mostraban ninguna expresión, esperando la respuesta, así explicaba,

\- Mami, te vi llorando, después de que terminamos de participar… la Tía de Susy, se le subió a Papá en los brazos y lo agarró a besos… En ese momento Tom giro a ver el rostro de Albert y arrugaba el entrecejo, como culpándolo, mientras Tony continuaba con su relato, - Luego, te vi… llorabas y… le dije a mis hermanos… fui a buscarte, te iba a explicar… que mi Papá estaba con nosotros, que…no tuvo la culpa. Tom entrecerraba los ojos, como advirtiendo a Albert. Candy le respondía,

\- Tony, me sentí mal, estuve en el hospital y tú en una alcantarilla… todo por no esperar, aunque me molestará con tu padre o con Tifany, eso es una tontería…jamás me iría si no fuera una emergencia… sabes que salí del colegio… en los brazos de tu papá. Tony bajaba el rostro apenado. Tom lo jalaba de su asiento y lo abrazaba reconfortándolo, lo sentaba en una de sus piernas, a lo que Pupe se le subía en la otra como si ella también fuera una niña a la que tuviera que confortar. Tom la vio y levantaba una ceja, incrédulo por como la pequeña lo miraba con los ojos suplicantes, mientras él no tenía planes de hacerle el más mínimo mimo, Anthony comentaba,

\- Lo siento mucho mami, no debí separarme de mis hermanos, siempre hacemos bien las cosas, pero esta vez, me sentí muy bien con Richard, parecía más seguro, me acompañó en todo y… después lo golpearon mucho, tenía morado de los golpes, su estómago y su hombro y… me dijo que… el actor ese, es su Papá… ¡Pobrecito! Nosotros tuvimos mejor suerte, mi Papá no anda besando a todas las mujeres.

\- ¡Tony! Dijo Albert levantando las cejas… Tom, lo defendía de inmediato,

\- ¡Es un niño! el que sabe del actor, además tiene razón, besa a muchas mujeres, todas sus películas y todos esos romances… que le hace que lo diga, es verdad, muchas mujeres se peleaban por él… y el muy listo… le dieron gol… ¡Tenía un hijo! Y mira que salió en todos lados cuando beso a su mamá… - ¿Verdad mijo? Comentaba conciliador Tom, quien lo mimaba y este asentía y agregaba

\- Tío, tienes que ir a que te vea Archie, pensé que habías muerto, debe pensar lo mismo y… es tú favorito, debe estar muy triste. En un tono juguetón le respondía al pequeño,

\- ¿Quién dice que es mi favorito? Mi favorito eres tú… y cuando sea papá quiero que vayas a jugar con mi hijo… que sea tan valiente y bravo, como tú. El niño sonreía sorprendido y agregaba,

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que lo querías más a él, lo pusiste de padrino de boda, junto a mi Papá.

\- Bueno, sí, pero fue porque me invitó a su clase. A mí me gusta que seas así, valiente y listo… mira que no dejaste entrar a esos hombres a la casa de tu abuelo, te comportaste muy bien, frente a ellos. Tony se recargaba en el hombro sano de su tío. Vio a su padre que abrazaba a su mamá quedándose medio dormido del cansancio que tenía. Mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro al verlo tan ojeroso.

En Lakewood, la molestia era general, Richard hijo, caminaba enfurecido porque su hermano Robert lo había dejado y se le había escapado, mientras Ross, estaba más enfadada, su esposo ni una nota le había dejado, se fue sin avisar a buscar a su sobrino, aun estando tan lastimado y herido, como si no tuvieran hombres suficientes en Chicago para encontrar a pequeño. Richard hijo explicaba a su padre y hermanos,

\- Pero me van a oír, mira tenemos que enterarnos de todo a través de las noticias, ya salió Andrew en la televisión. Debe estar escondiéndose en un pozo ese maldito de Dimitri y sus compinches, todo porque ya saben que está vivo. Richard Jr. caminaba de un lado a otro, hasta que Rosy los interrumpía,

\- ¿Y mi marido?… Recién casados y se va sin decir nada, tal y como ustedes, todo me ocultan y me hacen a un lado, como si fuera una tonta, que no puede acompañarlo… quien le cambiará los vendajes… ah pues una nueva enfermera… ese Andrew le pondrá modelos de mujeres para consentir a su amigo, si son cómplices de aventuras… ¡Como ustedes! Tenían a mi papá de su lado, era vecino de James, que no ven las fotografías, no me engañan, ustedes todo me ocultan.

El padre y tres de sus hermanos giraban al ver lo celosa que se ponía Rosy, al saber que alguien más iba a tocar a Tom. Dejaba claro que estaba enamorada y que era una Mc Millán posesiva tal como ellos. Pero eran mucho más inteligentes, pues ninguno le respondía nada. Los menores que ya la conocían más solo e ponían de su lado, James, Logan y Robert no estaban, que los culpara a ellos.

En el departamento, Elroy recibía noticias a través de su celular. Lachlan le aseguraba que Tony ya estaba con William. Trataba de calmarse para no gritar emocionada, pero informaba a su esposo y a sus nietos que ya venían en camino.

La familia llegaba y al ingresar al edificio donde tenían su departamento privado, Tom se dedicaba al escrutinio de aquel lugar desconocido para él, comentando su asombro,

\- Candy, no sabía que aquí vivías, nunca nos dejaste saber dónde estaba tu casa,

\- Si Tom, Albert y yo no permitíamos que nadie lo supiera, después, cuando llegaron mis niños, fue mejor así, pude cuidarlos con mayor seguridad.

\- Pues es muy elegante el lugar. Albert agregaba

\- Ahora es pequeño, lo mejor es trasladarnos pronto, solo hay dos habitaciones, era un departamento para Candy y para mí, no estaba adecuado para mis hijos. Confirmaba serio Albert, llevando a Tony en uno de sus brazos, recargado entre su hombro y su cuello, sin permitir que se lastimara su nuca, donde había recibido el golpe.

Al entrar Stear y Archie estaban al frente, Albert bajaba con cuidado a su pequeño y ambos se abrazaron a él llorando en silencio, el rostro de sus hermanitos era lo que Tony más había extrañado, junto a ellos, jamás le hubiera pasado nada malo, pensaba el pequeño rubio, cuando lo cubrían sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas.

\- No permitiré que salgas nunca de mi vista. Aseguraba Stear, molesto en un fingido puchero de autoridad, a lo que Archie agregaba,

\- Podía pensar que Stear fuera el que se atreviera a salir del colegio, pero jamás tú y menos sin mí. Agregaba molesto Archie.

Candy se aferraba a la cintura de Albert conteniendo el llanto, después le hacía señas a Tom para que pasara al recibidor y revisar su vendaje.

Elroy se sentaba y extendía los brazos, abrazaba y daba besos revisando la gasa bajo su nuca, señalándole a Leonard quien asentía y buscaba confirmar con Candy, el procedimiento de resonancia para descartar heridas internas, a lo que ella solo aceptaba asintiendo.

Elroy y Leonard, continuaron escuchando paso a paso, todos los detalles angustiantes que contaba Tony a sus hermanos, como viajo de un lugar a otro, como mencionaron a su abuelita y como Richard era igual a su padre, se creía un actor al fingir desmayos e invalidez para no llamar a atención.

\- Debiste imitarlo, así tampoco te hubieran hecho daño. Comentaba Archie, acariciando el brazo de Tony, a lo que este respondía

\- Lleva muchos golpes, tuve que cubrirlo para que pudiera escapar, tiene muy mala suerte en todo, fue el más lastimado y su familia es muy diferente a la nuestra, pobrecito, es hermano de Susy. Stear y Archie, se sorprendían y preguntaban

\- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? Los pequeños se lamentaban porque Richard les había agradado desde que lo conocieron, ahora sabían algo que no era del todo bueno para ellos. Tony brazado entre las piernas de su abuelita, preguntaba a sus hermanos,

\- ¿Y quién ganó la final del colegio?

\- Se suspendió, ya no habrá final. Confirmaba Archie y Stear agregaba,

\- No volverás a salir sin mí a ninguna parte, es más, deberías ir a la cama, llevas dos días sin dormir, vamos, te darás un baño y… - mami, puede bañarse Tony con ese vendaje en la cabeza.

\- En un momento lo acompaño, déjame terminar de cambiar los vendajes de tu tío Tom. Cuando dijo esto los tres corrieron para ver las heridas de Tom, a lo que el pecho y brazos del sheriff mostraba cicatrices por varias partes, mismas que admiraba Stear, pero Archie se sentía apenado y adolorido de solo ver las recientes. Tony comentaba como lo había pensado muerto durante un día. Albert agotado se retiraba para darse un baño, llevando a Tony para atenderlo y así ayudarle a Candy.

Leonard y Elroy, se retiraban junto a Megan y su familia, ahora que ya habían vuelto los guardaespaldas, se encargaron de despejar la mansión Mc Crone, ellos ya se encontraban ahí junto a los recién llegados compañeros escoceses. Leonard abrazaba a Elroy comentando

\- Vamos mi vida, tenemos que dejar que tu sobrino y mi hija se sobrepongan a todo esto.

\- Los Mc Millán se encuentran también en nuestro hogar, deberíamos llevarnos al señor Stevens con nosotros, tengo entendido que es familiar de ellos.

Los niños al escuchar que se llevarían a Tom, no querían separarse de él, terminaba descansando en un sillón grande, donde Stear le colocaba almohadas y Archie le cubría los pies con una cobija.

\- Es de nuestra familia, se debe quedar con nosotros, mi mamá es quien le hace sus curaciones, ¿verdad Tío Tom? agregaba Archie muy consentidor, a lo que Tom sonreía por ver como lo trataba, recordando que le dijo Tony que Archie lo apreciaba mucho.

Albert atendía a Tony, cuando entraba Candy, supervisaba su revisión, en la habitación grande se recostaba Albert y Tony encima de él, cuidando que su mami revisara la herida, sin moverse ambos, padre e hijo se quedaban dormidos. Candy terminaba por colocarle las gasas y no deseaba moverlos.

\- Su hermanito y su papá se quedaron dormidos, será mejor que los dejemos descansar. Stear cerraba despacio la puerta y se iba a ver a Archie quien buscaba como darle de comer a Pupé. Tom lo observaba, notando que los otros dos trillizos no eran tan aceptados por la mentada princesa.

\- A ver Archie, déjame le doy de comer, esa muchachita es una convenenciera, no ha dejado de estar coqueteándome desde que me vio con Anthony. Tom le tomaba el platito y Pupé se iba con él como si nada, tomaba las verduritas y sobaba su cabecita con el brazo de Tom, como si fuera su conocido de muchos años. - ¿Lo ven? Esto va a ser muy bueno para mi mujer. Cuando sepa que esta nena no me deja, dirá que venga más seguido a verlos.

Stear y Archie sonreían un poco asombrados porque Pupe se haya dejado conquistar por Tom. Este se quedaba dormido en el sillón.

Pasaban la horas, los ventanales mostraban la obscuridad de la ciudad, Candy se había quedado en su habitación junto a sus dos niños, medio descansando y entreteniéndoles, después preparaba algo en la cocina con la ayuda de sus dos chicos, ella portaba un dispositivo en el oído con micrófono y respondía a las llamadas del celular de Albert, porque el de ella no sabía donde se encontraba.

\- Si, ¿quién dices que es Ian?

\- La familia Suzuki, están tratando de comunicarse, Kenta su guardia se comunicó con uno de los nuestros, están preocupados por el niño y su esposo.

\- Ian, Albert se encuentra dormido, diles que lo llamen mañana, ahora no quiero despertarlo.

\- Si señora.

Un sonido en el celular de Tom, lo hacía despertar, incorporándose con cuidado, respondía

\- ¡Stevens!

 _\- El contenedor que usted solicitó se encuentra en aguas internacionales, rumbo a Alemania, el barco acaba de declarar oír disparos dentro de uno de los contenedores, no pueden moverlo en el mar, estará buscando donde bajar, para revisar, nos avisaron hace unos minutos._

\- Quiero la ubicación exacta. Envíemela por mensaje privado, ahora contacto con mis compañeros. Candy desde la cocineta escuchaba atenta, a lo que su pequeño Archie, se sentaba en la barra a escuchar y poner atención con ella. Tom por su parte hacía otra llamada.

\- Robert, ¿Dónde estás?

 _\- Estamos en la mansión Mc Crone, aquí hay varios hombres y acaba de llegar el doctor Peter y el Dr. Edward, preguntan por el niño y por la esposa de William_

\- Ellos están bien. Recuerdas el vagón que te comenté dentro del barco que salía a Europa, se encuentra en aguas internacionales en este momento, va rumbo a Alemania, reportan que se oyeron disparos dentro de uno de esos contenedores, pero está rodeado por otros y no pueden moverlo, ni abrirlo.

 _\- ¿Crees que Dimitri y sus hombres huyeron dentro de él? Preguntaba con pericia Robert Mc Millán. Donde todos los hombres que estaban en la mansión escuchaban mencionar a Dimitri._

\- Si, lo seguro es que iban a huir en ese barco, pero como Albert los emboscó para encontrar a su hijo, los hombres que iban a abrirles son los que nos encontramos, ahora posiblemente quedaron encerrados, sin oxígeno suficiente, desconociendo cuanto tiempo llevan dentro, por los disparos, deben estar queriendo un poco más de aire.

 _\- Tienes razón, moveré todo para alcanzarlo, ¿quieres ir? Richard y Rossana están en camino para acá, sería mejor movernos antes de que lleguen. Decía bromista Robert a su cuñado. Tom cortaba la llamada y al girar Albert lo veía recargado desde el muro que dividía la habitación del descanso del pasillo, al colgar la llamada comentaba sorprendiendo a los oyentes._

\- En un barco para Alemania. Dimitri debió estar desesperado para disparar, tenemos que atraparlo, antes que lo quieran eliminar los hombres de Horacio.

\- Robert se va hacer cargo, lo mejor es que no intervengas Albert.

\- Mis hombres desde Escocia se dirigen allá, cuando escuche lo que decías, mande un aviso, tendrán una recepción muy custodiada, si es que todavía están con vida. Candy, Archie y Stear lo observaban con las quijadas sueltas, estaba dormido, le habían cerrado la puerta para que descansara y al verlo, portaba el celular de Candy en sus manos

En el departamento de los Grandchester, los abuelos consentían a su nuevo nieto, la joven madre, ya no encontraba un minuto a solas con su hijo, habían llenado la habitación con regalos, juguetes, detalles que dejaban sorprendida a quien trataba siempre de darle todo a su hijo.

\- ¿Un reloj de oro? Vamos Terry, es un niño, tu padre no debía darle esto, mi hijo va a un colegio y créeme si lo usa, se lo robaran.

\- Bueno, creo que no sabían que comprarle. Están emocionados, quieren llevarlo a conocer Inglaterra.

\- Pero nosotros tenemos que volver, tengo trabajo, solo pedí unos días.

\- Podrías dejar ese trabajo, no te hace falta.

\- Estas alucinando, por supuesto que me hace falta, tenemos nuestro departamento y… Chuck esta con una vecina,

\- ¿Chuck?

\- La mascota de mi hijo. Terry, nosotros tenemos una vida, no podemos dejarlo todo de la noche a la mañana, además te irás a trabajar y… la vida sigue.

\- Mayra, por favor… apenas nos encontramos y… ya quieres que nos separemos.

\- ¿Yo? Tu hermana me dice que tienes un convenio con la actriz, un noviazgo que aparentar, una película filmando y un contrato para la secuela. Crees que Richard y yo, vamos a estar escondidos para que no te vean con nosotros, solo porque tienes que aparentar que todo sigue igual.

\- No. Ya vieron a mi hijo, lo vieron conmigo, he pagado para que no salgan sus fotografías y no he dado permisos para que mi vida personal salga en los televisores, sé que no estás acostumbrada a todo esto, pero… lo dejaré todo, menos a ustedes.

\- ¡Terry! No es bueno.

\- Mayra, crees que esos hombres que tuvieron a mi hijo ya desaparecieron. No. Mi hijo y tu deben estar a mi lado, y si para eso debo dejar la filmación lo hare, Karen tiene su vida, yo la mía, hasta ahora no había problemas, porque todo era en el filme, pero, no puedo dejarte ir.

Ella bajaba el rostro preocupada, todo estaba dando giros muy rápidos, la madre de Terry, estaba organizando la boda de Tifany y deseaba hacer algo para su hijo también. Mayra escuchaba a su suegro, decir que se movieran los documentos de su nieto, que lo registrara con su apellido, era un hecho que ya nada sería igual. Su hermano no la dejaba volver, tenía que arreglar y aclarar la situación de su hijo y de ella con Terry, habían mandado su equipaje con los guardias y ahora estaban custodiados, no sabía qué hacer, ni quien iba a quedarse con su trabajo.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- ¿Si, Richard?

\- Me gustaría ver a Tony, dicen que se encuentra con su familia.

\- Deben estar descansando, llamaré a William después hijo, te prometo que iras a verlo, tal vez lo veas en el colegio, ahí están tus primos. Terry escuchaba _y notaba la preocupación de Mayra, no iba a ser fácil mover todo lo que tenía hecho, pero al menos haría que fuera lo mejor difícil que pudiera_. Interrumpía sentándose a un lado de ella, abrazándola

\- William está ocupado ahora, pero sé dónde vive tu amigo, hijo, ya verás que pronto lo iremos a ver.

\- Gracias, podrías marcarle a su teléfono y que me dejaran oírlo.

\- Por supuesto.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, por la espera y deseo de corazón terminar pronto este y otros dic incompletos, iniciar los nuevos y porque no, continuar leyendo con la imaginación, disfrutar instantes y emociones diversas, leer mucho, escribir más, soñar despierta, pensar dormida y gozar leyendo... mucho más cada día.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	79. ¡Escondidos!

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXIX**

 **¡Escondidos!**

La noche en Chicago, se respiraba tranquila en varios hogares, en la familia Andrew, una paz reinaba, se programaban detalles, viajes, salidas, ya nada era igual, Albert tomaba el control por completo, no podía volver a pasar por lo vivido en esos últimos días, Candy coincidía con él, aun tranquilizándolo, pues el buen padre se sentía culpable de todo. En el estudio la pareja comentaba a solas,

\- Mi amor, no creas que siempre será así, fue un descuido, te dije que piensan diferente a nosotros, no te sientas mal, me da pendiente los heridos del pueblo de Roseland, y esas muertes… es horrible, no sé si también saber eso de… no poder confiar en nuestro sistema de justicia, al escucharte en contra del FBI…

\- No es el FBI, es el director Horacio Linceen, un hombre que por dinero, se unió a los planes de Hampton y otros, solo que estos dos son los principales.

\- Que nuestro hijo estuviera tan cerca de ese hombre y… saliera casi ileso, es un milagro, mi amor. Comentaba Candy, sentada sobre las piernas de Albert en el estudio a puerta cerrada viendo las cámaras de la casa, como Stear y Archie, veían jugar a Tom con la princesa.

En la mansión Mc Crone, parecía oficina de federales, Elroy se sentía una reina, estaban todos los especialistas de Escocia, los que ya tenían tiempo ahí, los que llegaron cuando supieron la aparición de William y los recién llegados, poniéndose al tanto de todo. Se extrañaba la presencia de Marianne Roberts, para los doctores ahora que ya había regresado a Lakewood.

El servicio doméstico se estaba incrementando con los que llegaban, Elroy observaba minuciosa, aun recién operada, todo a su alrededor, pensando en que un trayendo a todo el equipo Andrew, las cosas no estarían tranquilas, lo mejor era irse por un tiempo. Megan, la esposa de Bruce, era la compañera perfecta, con la bebita y sentadas en una conversación, se sentía un poco útil al cuidar de la recién nacida, mientras su madre conversaba de Escocia con los compañeros de su esposo.

\- No te preocupes Megan, se está durmiendo, déjala un rato aquí en mis brazos, hija.

\- Por supuesto, pero si se siente cansada, me dice. Elroy asentía, pensando que la pequeña estaba abriendo un ojito desconfiada y lo volvía a cerrar.

El Dr. Leonard se ponía al tanto de las cosas del hospital de la familia, también algunos negocios de los Andrew, en los que él intervenía ahora.

Los doctores Edward y Peter se ponían al día en sus situaciones sentimentales, pensándose solos al estar sentados uno frente al otro, sin notar que todo el salón principal, estaba siendo rodeado de hombres con pequeños dispositivos leyendo reporte, entrando y acomodándose para ponerse al tanto. Peter distraído comentaba,

\- Como lo oyes, Edward, ya somos novios, nos gustamos, definitivamente Terry nunca fue nada de ella, solo amigo y… ella se sentía intimidada por él, pero eso ya no será problema, terminará el filme lo antes posible después, me alcanzará en Escocia.

\- ¿En Escocia?

\- Si, acepte ser médico del hospital de Candy, tiene un hospital increíble, lo estuve investigando en la internet y es la oportunidad de crecer, además estaría junto al Dr. Mc Crone y traeríamos al mundo a los nuevos hijos de Candy.

\- Pato, Daniel y yo te extrañaremos mucho. Me iré unos meses a Inglaterra por la boda, pero me encantaría visitarlos por allá.

\- Serás bienvenido, tratare de comprar una casa bastante grande, lo seguro es que ese hermano de Karen se nos adelante y se case pronto, el muy listo se ha encerrado a capa y espada con la amiga de mi… novia, la última vez que hablamos, dice que siempre se le iba y no le mostraba su amor, pero que siempre volvían, Carl es capaz de buscar la forma de… ya sabes. Decía con una cara de ilusión, Peter. A lo que lo comprendía Edward quien respondía,

\- No lo dudo, lo vimos en el teatro, es bastante posesivo y exhibicionista, te aseguro que no usaron protección. Peter comentaba,

\- Había pensado que Daniel, podía tratar a la joven, pero no se dio. Edward con una sonrisa negaba y agregaba,

\- Daniel, se encuentra interesado en Jenny, la enfermera de pediatría, ahora se trasladó a su consultorio y con eso de que su hija pasa más tiempo con su abuelo. Con cara de picardía Peter respondía,

\- No lo sabía.

\- Ya sabes que Daniel, nunca dice nada, solo lo hace y ya, su familia lo desilusionó mucho, es tan numerosa y con tantos recursos, aún así casi no han visto a Annie y ni los visitan. Si no ha sido por el abuelo materno de la niña y nosotros, Daniel no tuviera familia, solo espero que ahora que me case, no nos distanciemos de nuevo, la verdad cuando se fue a New York, todo cambiaba aquí, y luego tu que te fuiste a Lakewood, con todas esas chicas por allá no te diste cuenta que Albert estaba cerca de ti, todo el tiempo. Solo Candy ha sido mi constante y es como una hermana, le diré que serán padrinos de mi boda, así no me fallará, aunque, Albert no creo que quiera si va a estar tan arriesgado ese embarazo.

\- Lo olvidaba, al parecer el embrión que sobrevivió es múltiple, si los chicos de Albert y Candy fueron embriones independientes, este no será así, es un solo embrión dividido en… dos o tres, tal vez cuatro, pero será es gemelar, serán idénticos, como ese par son tan suertudos posiblemente sean más de tres otra vez, rogaré para que se parezcan a Candy, ya los niños se los ganó Albert. Eso si es tener media docena de hijos en dos embarazos, pobre Candy, hay que mantener ocupado a Albert, vamos a ver si se mete más en los negocios que en…

\- Tienes razón, aunque si vuelven a ser varones, tendremos más de nuestro lado, piénsalo, somos mayoría. Bromeaba Edward con Peter. Ignorando que los hombres de seguridad de Albert los escuchaban por completo, asombrados por contar casi siete niños que iban a custodiar en futuros meses, todos guardando un silencio total, con los ojos expresivos y viendo a Alec y Calem, quienes hacían risas mudas por todo lo que oían y desconocían sus compañeros.

Los doctores se levantaban y nadie mencionaba nada, retirándose a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando claro que si los volvían a escuchar, los pondrían más al tanto de la vida de todos los que los rodeaban.

Por la mañana en el departamento, Albert caminaba de un lado a otro, los niños continuaban dormidos y Candy al no sentirlo en la cama, se levantaba para buscarlo. Cuando lo escuchaba en una conversación preocupado,

\- Si, lo mejor será recibirlos aquí Bruce, no quiero que mis hijos salgan, aparte de ellos, Terry también llamó, su hijo está preocupado, quiere ver a Tony y… lo mejor es organizar un almuerzo aquí en el departamento… - Si, ven y trae a Evan contigo, así los niños estarán más relajados.

Albert cortaba la llamada y Candy notaba su preocupación,

\- ¿Un almuerzo?

\- Si, vendrá un chef, un par de meseros, no te preocupes.

\- No estoy preocupada por mí, sino por ti, ¿Qué sucede, amor?

\- Renunció Horacio al FBI, no lo encuentran por ningún lado, sabe de mis hijos, sabe de ti, no quiero exponerlos a nada, los Suzuki quieren venir, ya sabes, me considera su amigo y traerán con ellos a Tsubasa, quieren darnos su apoyo.

\- Bueno, iba a programar una resonancia para Tony, Papá esta previniendo, pero es un día muy agitado en el hospital y… ya me cubrieron, no regresaré, Michael dio de baja a Brithany, está muy contento con su nueva situación, se irá del hospital un tiempo.

\- Me parece un excelente médico y… ¿supongo que echaras de menos a tu amiga?

\- Si, un poco, me llevo más con mis compañeros, Peter y Edward son… muy unidos a mí.

\- Peter está loco, se emociona mucho ahora que la compañera de Terry no se separa de él, cuando te cambiaron de hospital, no lo encontraban, mis guardias dicen que, ya son novios.

\- Me alegro, Terry debe pensárselo bien, ahora que su hijo y su mujer aparecieron.

\- Van a venir en un par de horas. Quiero presentarte a Mayra, era mi compañera y… por mí conoció a Terry.

\- ¿Compañera?

\- Fue mucho antes de conocerte, me agradaba, pero… le gusta la actuación. Los dos soltaron las risas y se abrazaban para luego besarse tiernamente.

\- Te amo Albert. No quiero volver a perderte, me encanta que… nos quieras cerca de ti.

\- Candy. Hasta hace unas semanas, para mí… unas semanas… pensé que… estaba solo. Y deseaba llegar a ti. Un abrazo tierno entre ambos y de pronto un aplauso los separaba.

\- Lo siento Pupé, acostúmbrate, mamá y papá siempre estarán así. El pequeño rubio se notaba listo para entrar a bañarse. Stear salía con una toalla en la cintura y secando su cabello con otra más pequeña, adentro del baño se oía a Archie. Stear se retiraba, antes de desaparecer por completo, asomaba su cabeza con una sonrisa efusiva y decía,

\- ¿Meseros y chef? Apuesto a que no solo esperamos a los Grandchester… - Mamá, lo de no visitas en este departamento ya está sobre evaluado. Anthony agregaba

\- Mi Tío Tom se quedo en un sillón a dormir, apúrate Archie porque ocupara el baño. - Papá sería bueno construir con los materiales de Stear un piso más arriba. Albert que los escuchaba atento respondía,

\- Tenemos una mansión el Lakewood, otra en New York, y tres en Europa, podemos irnos mientras compramos otro edificio aquí en Chicago. Tony y Stear se vieron entre ellos con su sonrisa a medias, levantando una ceja y haciendo que sus padres notaran el asombro de ambos. Stear sonriendo efusivamente y mostrándole sus dientitos agregó

\- Podríamos irnos a Europa, viajaríamos en avión… - Archie, sal de ahí pronto, esto te va a gustar. Regresaba con su sonrisa hacia sus padres, demostrando que estaban escuchando y no terminaba de irse a cambiarse.

En Lakewood, en la casa de los Stevens, los Mc Millán recibían información gracias a Richard hijo, sobre la devolución de un carguero con sonidos de disparos no aceptado en Europa y con devolución inmediata. Esto provocaba problemas a nivel internacional con las aduanas y varios barcos custodiaban el carguero como precaución.

\- Si, fue mi cuñado quien solicitó investigarlo y al parecer tuvo mucha razón en hacerlo. - Si, esperemos que regrese, no creo que salga nadie con vida, a menos que hayan logrado algo de oxigeno. El padre escuchaba esperando que le comentara y los hijos menores se quedaban esperando de igual forma, indagar la situación, en cuanto colgaba el teléfono Richard hijo comentaba,

\- Si, en efecto, fue Tom, mi cuñado quien mandó pedir datos, a él lo están informando, se sospecha que los cuatro hombres que faltan por encontrar incluyendo a Dimitri están ahí dentro, supongo que Horacio ya debe estar enterado y hará algo radical, hay hombres de varios países vigilando el carguero, con pretextos aduanales, tal vez Andrew mandó a su gente y… prefieren con vida a Dimitri para poder hundirlo.

\- ¿hundirlo? Si Horacio no hubiera renunciado ya, podría hundir el barco, pero no tiene ahora los recursos. Decía con tranquilidad el padre de los Mc Millán. Rosy llegaba y preguntaba,

\- ¿No saben si Tom se regresará hoy? Los cuatro se quedaban sin responder, a lo que ella bajaba el rostro y agregaba, - Iré a ver a la señora Roberts, ella podría saber algo, están custodiándola desde que llegó.

En un radio de un barco se notificaba que no fue permitido su acceso, que se tenían que devolver debido al tráfico de personal, de un atentado que portaban dentro de los contendores, por lo tanto se rechazaba y el barco fue devuelto a su origen para que fuera atendido por los federales que los esperaban. Increíble o no, más de tres barcos custodiaban al cargador de regreso, al no poder hacer nada hasta revisarlo, se pedía permiso internacional en una isla pero no tenían las grúas ni los periféricos necesarios para los vagones, por lo que buscaban un puerto marítimo donde revisar al barco cargador. Se trasladarían un par de días más.

En la mansión Mc Crone, ya se distribuía a los nuevos especialistas que habían llegado.

George no regresaba de New York, donde estaban tramitando traslados a Europa para la familia completa, así aprovechaba para estar en la dirección de los corporativos y alejar a sus hijas y a su esposa, de los problemas que había vivido la familia de Albert. Este contestaba el celular,

\- Si, mi cielo, todo se encuentra mejor, nos uniremos a tu sobrina cuando estemos en Europa, por lo pronto nos quedaremos aquí.

\- Te vemos por la noche, amor.

\- Nos vemos. Un beso a las niñas.

En el departamento, llegaban algunos especialistas y se presentaban con su jefe, saludando a su esposa, para ver por fin a quienes tanto mencionaban, los pequeños Andrew.

\- Miren, ellos son mis hijos Tony, Stear y Archie. - Ellos acaban de llegar de Escocia, estarán cuidando a la familia, no son guarda espaldas, son especialistas, así que por favor, no se separen de mi por nada del mundo. Los tres sonrientes confirmaban, pero los rostros de los hombres era de asombro, pues al ver a los pequeños mostraban el parecido al jefe, que si no fuera porque estaban tan pequeños, casi podrían esperar alguna reacción similar a él. Tony viendo que no decían nada y que todos eran bastante serios, comentaba,

\- Un placer conocerlos, por cierto, ella es de la familia. Mostraba con una sonrisa a Pupe, haciendo que se hicieran hacia atrás y buscaran la mirada del jefe. Quien sonreía estirando una mano, donde Pupé, subía con toda tranquilidad a su hombro. Y comentaba

\- Pequeña, ellos estarán cerca de nosotros, diles que nos cuidas también. Tom que ya estaba arreglado y cambiado, escuchaba la conversación y riendo comentaba,

\- Oh si, gracias a ella recuperamos a Tony, si como no, le regalaré a los chicos, un cachorro que te corretee, "Princesa"

En la puerta aparecía Richard, el hijo de Terry, los especialistas al verlos llegar, se retiraban acomodándose en los costados de la casa, saliendo a la terraza y otros a la puerta de entrada.

\- ¡Tony!

\- ¡Richard!

Pero la princesa que si lo conocía llegaba antes brincaba emocionada como niña, de un lado a otro, emocionada por ver al amigo de Tony. Mayra y Terry, observaban asustados a la mofeta, a lo que Albert al ver sus rostros comentaba

\- No te preocupes Mayra, es un robot detector de metales. Se burlaba Albert al verlos abrazados y asustados por ver a Pupé. Candy se iba a recibirlos a la puerta riendo por como Albert mencionaba que Pupé era un robot, ignorando que su equipo ya tenía una muestra similar, para darle la sorpresa cuando regresará a la empresa.

Tony llegaba hasta Richard, tomando a la princesa y saludando formal a su amigo, - Pasa, mis hermanos quieren verte, ven.

Mayra era presentada por Terry, ante Candy quien saludaba muy cortes y les indicaba el paso a la sala principal, donde se veía una terraza transformada con un comedor y muchas flores para el almuerzo. Stear corría y veía entrar a Kenta el guardia de los Suzuki, anunciando la entrada de su amigo Tsubasa, este de inmediato se adelantaba y tomaba la mano del pequeño jalándolo dentro del departamento

\- Vamos Tsubasa, ya comienzan los videos, te estamos esperando. Los padres sonrientes eran recibidos directamente por Albert, después de un saludo formal en su idioma, los acompañaba a la sala, donde ya estaba otra pareja invitada y eran presentados.

En un hotel privado, Horacio observaba la información internacional, ocultándose de todos, en espera de saber qué pasos tomar.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, por la espera y un capítulo corto, pero anunciando ya un próximo final,**_

 _ **esperemos sea de su agrado, deseando escribirles el siguiente pronto.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	80. Atrapado

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXX**

 **Atapado**

Los niños se divertían por separado, Albert lucía más tranquilo, varios de sus hombres, los cuales no había visto, estaban ahora en custodia, se notaba mayor protección, Candy lo observaba preocupada, la mirada de su Albert al notarlo aprehensivo con la seguridad, sabía que no era para menos.

\- Mi cielo, estamos en casa, relájate un poco, no saldremos a ningún lado, se nota en tus quijadas la tensión y, creo que si te conocieran más tus amigos, se darían cuenta, pero… a mi no puedes ocultármelo.

\- Mi vida, perdóname, esto fue demasiado, creo que, no estoy preparado para ser padre y, ni siquiera te he preguntado por nuestro bebe,

\- Nuestros, mi amor, si son más de dos, que por cierto, sigo siendo responsable de esa multiplicación de embriones, siempre tuviste razón al preocuparte tanto por lo que estaba haciendo al tomar pruebas medicinales.

\- Tengo entendido que para un bebe, siempre se requieren dos personas y… comparte conmigo el cincuenta por ciento, ¿quieres?

\- Con mucho gusto, mi amor. Con la única petición de que, los disfrutaras con nosotros.

\- No tengo otros planes, mi familia es prioridad.

\- Estamos totalmente de acuerdo. Vamos, que nuestros amigos ya están listos para almorzar, no es justo que no estemos con ellos.

\- Si señora Andrew, lo que usted ordene.

\- ¡Dios mío! Ordenaré mucho este día, tenlo por seguro. Candy notaba que ya se había relajado un poco, tendrían que pasar algunos días para pasar el trago amargo al perder a Anthony, pero aun así tampoco podría olvidar ese horrible sueño sobre su perdida, así al menos, estarían unidos en el cuidado de sus hijos.

Terry no perdía oportunidad de buscar agradar a Mayra, sabía que estaban preparando la boda de su hermana, pero tendría que buscar hacer algo para estar unidos, ella se dormía con su hijo, no podía continuar separado ni un día más, buscaría hasta lo impensable con tal de convencerla de que debían estar juntos, ya la había perdido una ocasión, en está no se podía dar ese lujo, menos después de casi nueve años. Había dado órdenes desde el día anterior para trasladar todas sus cosas a su apartamento incluyendo a la mascota de su hijo, debía ser un cachorro simpático, pues su hijo se notaba muy buen niño, la curiosidad de saber que raza sería su cachorro. Separado con ella viendo a los demás comentaba en su oído,

\- Creo que lo mejor es que nos casemos, Mayra. Ella sorprendida giraba su rostro para verlo y así tan cerca le respondía,

\- Después de que termines tus películas, todos los proyectos que tenemos ya en agenda, podremos ver eso, Terry. Con media sonrisa, le daba un beso en la sien, contestando,

\- No lo creo, no es justo para nuestros hijos. Abrazaba por la espalda mimosamente al verla asustada ella cuestionaba,

\- ¿Nuestros hijos? El continuaba susurrándole,

\- Por supuesto, Susy necesita tener una madre, ahora que ya cuenta con un hermano y créeme corazón, te necesito a mi lado. Mayra se quedaba pensativa, respondía sutilmente,

\- Estaba por cambiar mi trabajo aquí a Chicago, podríamos ver eso. Acercando su boca al oído pegando sus labios agregaba,

\- ¿No te importaría trabajar conmigo? Sería más justo, no dejarías de hacerlo y , gozarías de los beneficios de incluir a nuestros hijos en todo. Ella cerraba los ojos al sentir como se erizaba su piel, tratando de controlar su respiración comentaba,

\- ¿En qué se supone que trabajaría?

\- Pues por lo pronto, mi hermana ya no será mi representante y… tengo esa vacante, es de confianza absoluta. Terry aprovechaba el tenerla abrazada y notando su turbación y tensión al tenerla tan cerca, ella apenas y podía responder,

\- No conozco los medios adecuados. Y él continuaba aprovechando esa debilidad de ella, al estar tan cerca.

\- Se lo lista que eres, apuesto a que tomaríamos vacaciones tres veces al año, si estamos juntos. Nuestros hijos lo agradecerían. Ella le sonrió y con eso, Terry sentía que ya le había dado el sí, definitivo.

Los Suzuki tenían un tema con Candy, mismo que trataba de manejarlo por separado.

\- Así es señora Andrew, mi esposa no ha podido quedar embarazada y… tomando en cuenta que solo tenemos a Tsubasa, le hemos querido dar un hermano y no ha sido posible.

\- ¿Ya hablaron con algún especialista? Preguntaba de manera profesional, Candy.

\- Con muchos, como saben que tenemos a nuestro hijo, ya no lo ven como prioridad, pero al ver que usted trajo a tres pequeños, pensamos que, pudieran orientarnos. Decía Hikaru observando con amabilidad a Albert, al ver que el estaba muy atento al tema, Albert al notar que esperaban su respuesta, contestaba en tono bajo

\- Candy y yo no nos sometimos a ningún tratamiento, es para mí un milagro que nuestros hijos sean triates, sin embargo, en el expediente de mi esposa estaba claro que después de su nacimiento, ya no podríamos tener más hijos y… ahora estamos esperando de nuevo otro bebe. La alegría fue general, no solo para los Suzuki, sino para los Grandchester, pues Mayra se levantaba de su asiento para abrazar a Candy felicitándola por animarse de nuevo a tener más familia, a lo que Terry se emocionaba por pensar que Mayra también querría tener más hijos, hasta que escuchó su comentario,

\- Muchas felicidades, casi pierdo la vida al dar a luz a mi Richard y con tres te animaste a traer otro bebe, es hermoso. Candy asustada preguntaba,

\- ¿Tuviste algún contratiempo con tu hijo?

\- Si, me atropellaron antes de su nacimiento, pensé que lo perdería, fue un niño enorme, nació una semana antes de su tiempo, el hombre que estaba al volante del auto, perdió la vida. Los presentes se asombraron con lo comentado, con sonidos mudos ante la respuesta.

El rostro de Terry, fue de miedo y terror, pudo haberlos perdido, pero ahora ellos estaban con él, debían estar a su lado, jamás los separaría, su hijo fue mal tratado y ahora casi le arrebatan la vida en un secuestro. Tomaba su copa de agua y se la bebía por completo al sentir un nudo en la garganta.

En el salón donde la pantalla mostraba videos divertidos, el equipo ganador de balón sesto estaba unido de nuevo Tsubasa, preguntaba preocupado, como fue que esos hombres brincaron la seguridad de su padre. Richard bajaba el rostro apenado por sentirse culpable al sentir que gracias a él, Tony se había escapado, pero Tony acariciaba con aprecio a Pupé y comentaba,

\- Fue una tontería, que me hizo aprender mucho, ahora tengo un nuevo amigo que sé que me aprecia y que estuvo conmigo en esa aventura, si no nos hubiéramos salido del colegio, ese hombre malvado, habría dañado a mis abuelos, después a mi padre. Se puede decir que desmembramos un equipo de malos, porque si fue muy feo, me sentía muy mal no estar con mis hermanos, pero cuando escuche mencionar a mi abuela, supe que estaba en el lugar correcto. Tom que no se había movido de la barra, dándole espacio a las parejas en la terraza, pudo escuchar la explicación completa de Tony, analizando que si no hubiese llegado Albert a su vida, él no tendría al mejor amigo del mundo.

Terry se separaba para dejar el vaso y se unía a la barra con Tom, quien observaba sin querer fijamente a Pupé, la pequeña consentida en el regazo de Tony.

\- Parece que te agrada la mascota que les entrenó William.

\- Para mí es… Albert, y si, me comienza agradar la cosa esa, sin embargo si tengo un hijo, le compraré un perrito, no quiero un animal salvaje en casa.

\- Ayer mande traer las cosas de mi mujer y mi hijo a casa, viene su mascota en camino, lo trae uno de mis guardias, será una sorpresa para Richard, así tendrá con quien jugar entre él y su hermanita.

\- Me alegro escuchar a alguien sensato, con una mascota normal, pero… esa cosa peluda… salvó a tu hijo, lo guió para salir de donde estaba, dejando a Tony…

La cara de Tom al recordar la conversación le hacía sentir aun incomodo, pero saber que salió la princesa en vez de su sobrino era algo no aprobado ante sus ojos, aun así pensaba que había sacado al amigo de Tony. Terry respondía,

\- Lo ignoraba, amigo, no sabía que esa peluda, era una princesa y que había guiado a mi hijo, todavía recuerdo cuando la vi y salí corriendo, gracias a eso, me encontré con el desgraciado que estaba junto a mi hijo.

\- Si, pero lo rescataste, nosotros pudimos haberlo perdido. Tom bajaba el rostro.

\- Lo bueno que no fue así, Terry recibía un mensaje y sonriendo respondía donde estaba para que trajeran a la mascota de Richard al departamento y darle la sorpresa, - El cachorro de mi hijo viene para acá, ya verás la felicidad de mi niño, aunque no sé como lo tome… la princesa. Tom sonreía maliciosamente agregando,

\- Presiento que esa ladina lo tomara como un caballo, a muy fina pensara que es un caballero. Ambos hombres soltaban las risas, llamando la atención de Albert y Hikaru, quienes sonrieron al querer saber de que hablaban, pero estaban separados y no podían saberlo.

\- Se llama Chuck, y en unos minutos mi guardia traerá a la mascota de mi hijo, veras como lo sorprendemos.

\- No me lo quiero perder, decía Tom con una sonrisa efusiva al ver como los niños estaban en el sillón viendo los videos y programas que su padre les dejo para entretenerlos.

En la mansión de los Mc Crone, llegaban varios de los cuñados de Tom con Rosy, a buscar a la familia, ignorando que Tom se encontraba en el departamento de Albert y Candy, en un almuerzo.

-Pasen, sean bienvenidos. Los rostros de los Mc Millán al ver a tantas personas en el comedor principal junto a Robert, quien conversaba amenamente con ellos, al verlos sonriendo los presentaba y los unían al almuerzo acomodando sus asientos.

En la bahía el barco custodiado por fin bajaba el vagón. Encontrando a Dimitri delirando y con indicios de asfixia, mientras los hombres contaban con disparos que daban por fallecidos a sus acompañantes. Una ambulancia muy profesional, atendía al hombre que era llevado de un lugar a otro para poder atenderlo. Los hombres se retiraban dejando con la policía local y custodiando al criminal

\- Si señor, todos muertos, Dimitri los ha de haber matado por el oxigeno. El está muy mal, lo trasladan en ambulancia al hospital especial de custodia.

\- Bien, vayan a la mansión Mc Crone. Ahí recibirán órdenes de Lachlan.

\- Si señor.

En el hospital, Elisa había dado a luz a una pequeña, el padre estaba feliz, la niña era muy parecida a su madre, estaban saludables y pronto se irían de Chicago, buscaba darla de alta, después de que el niño mejorara del resfrío que había adquirido.

\- Vamos cariño, todo estará bien, el cuerpo de tu madre será llevado a Europa, a la mausoleo familiar, de tu padre, seguimos sin encontrar nada, pero me aseguran que el no iba en el barco que explotó

\- Mi papá, debe estar protegido de mi tío, no sabía que estaba loco.

\- Le deje mensajes e iremos para allá en cuanto nos den de alta, así recibiremos el cuerpo de tu madre

\- Si.

En un lugar de Europa, escondido de todo, la CIA. Daba informes al padre de Elisa, quien estaba escondido en un asilo especial y confirmaban,

\- El cuerpo de su esposa, será trasladado y llegará en dos días. Su hija y su familia también vienen en camino, ignoran el paradero de usted. Su cuñado Dimitri, ya fue capturado en América, después de la devolución del barco.

\- Pobre hija mía. Nos quedaremos en la mansión familiar, ya no saldremos de la custodia del país, ella no debe salir de aquí, su esposo lo comprenderá y buscaremos que encuentre en mis negocios algo para que sea quien se dedique a manejar la fortuna que nos queda, no quiero más riesgos.

\- Como usted ordene, el aviso del hombre de Chicago, fue verificado, le salvó la vida.

\- Si, ese hombre fue agredido por Dimitri, aun así confió en mí. Richard Mc Millán salvó mi vida, ahora solo espero que regrese mi hija y no volver a dejarla cerca de ese mal nacido de su tío.

\- Si señor.

En el departamento de los Andrew. Un guardia tocaba la puerta, un pequeño animalito caminaba a pasos cortos jalado con una correa. Los guardias Andrew, se miraban unos a otros, al ver a la mascota de los Grandchester, ser traído como sorpresa especial para el niño, ahora que estaba con sus amigos.

\- Si, se llama Chuck. Confirmaba el guardia con la nariz levantada como si la mascota fuera algo especial, mientras los que pasaban el detector de metales sonreían discretamente al ver como la cosita de animal, levantaba una pata seguida de otra para que lo revisaran.

\- Adelante. Supongo que… ya lo esperan.

\- Así es. Confirmaba el guardia, mirando la trompa de Chuck, quien giraba la cabeza esperando que caminara para él hacerlo. - Andando pequeño.

Apenas pasaban y los guardias sonreían viéndose, como el gran hombre traía al chiquitín de la correa.

Ya habían almorzado y jugaban los pequeños frente a sus padres, viendo como Tony, tenía a Pupé en la cabeza, haciendo malabares, y los niños como en aquella vez a Albert dentro del orfelinato, ahora entretenían a Tsubasa y Richard, quienes aplaudían porque la princesa, ponía sus dos manitas en la cabeza de Tony y levantaba todos su pequeño cuerpecito. Tom que permanecía atrás ignorando que su familia había llegado y estaban en la mansión Mc Crone, veía animado a Tony, que aun con su herida en la cabeza, sostenía bien a Pupé.

Miraba hacia la puerta y entraba un animal chiquito con una correa, no era precisamente un perro, era un mini cochinito, con manchas y pesuñas, dejando a Tom con la boca suelta, al estar desde atrás viendo al recién llegado. Portaba una camisetita de los Gigantes de New York, caminaba a pasos rápidos y cortitos.

\- ¿Señor?

Terry estaba del otro lado del salón con Albert y Hikaru, a quienes confirmaba,

\- Oh ya llegó la mascota de mi hijo. Este se fue a la entrada y Richard levantaba la cabeza desde su asiento asomándose a donde iba, este escuchaba a su pequeño, de inmediato preguntaba,

\- ¿Chuck?

Tom tomaba a su princesa y la abrazaba por si el perro que le comentaba su tío Tom, llegaba y no le agradaba. A lo que los niños se levantaban de la alfombra al ver a Richard de rodillas en el suelo elevando a un mini cerdito, diciéndole cuanto lo extrañaba,

Tom alegaba, - ¡No que era un cachorro! Terry subía sus hombros ignorando lo que estaba viendo

\- ¿Este es Chuck? Mayra se acercaba y preguntaba

\- ¿Lo trajiste desde New York? ¡Qué lindo! Y abrazaba a Terry por el detalle.

\- Traje todas sus cosas, amor. Incluyendo a Chuck… ¿Qué no era un perrito?

\- No. Mayra sonreía emocionado viendo a su pequeño abrazado del minipig.

Albert miraba a Stear y Archie, quienes se reían discretamente viendo la cara de desconcierto de su Tío Tom y del presumido actor de su valioso perrito, era solo un cerdito.

Hikaru no era de tener animales, pero notaba que su hijo tampoco era tan asiduo a los que observaba, así que notaba como este se alejaba hacia su madre. Comentando

\- prefiero el perrito que Papá nos regalo.

\- Si hijo. Es más limpio.

Albert reía al ver la cara de desilusión de Terry, pues aseguraba que tenía un perrito en un departamento, esperaba algo pequeño, no un minipig. Escuchaba que Tsubasa tenía un perrito limpio en casa y preguntaba a su amigo,

\- ¿Qué raza es la mascota de tu hijo?

\- Es un robot de los que construye mi compañía. El mejor amigo del hombre… japonés.

\- Oh, muy interesante.

En Chicago, en la ambulancia que trasladaba a Dimitri, se escuchaban algunos golpes. El Chofer sacaba un arma y se bajaba al ver que no respondía los paramédicos. Por dentro con parte de la camilla, rompía la malla protectora entre la cabina y la caja y se pasaba Dimitri hacia el lugar del chofer que ya había abandonado el asiento.

Tomando el control, un maltratado hombre huía por lugares desconocidos para escapar en la ambulancia y abandonarla posteriormente tomando un auto.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, por la paciencia,**_ _ **espero sea de su agrado, deseando escribirles el siguiente pronto.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	81. El Amor de mi Vida

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXXI**

 **El amor de mi vida**

En el departamento, la reunión fue diversión pura, el cochinito se la pasaba persiguiendo a Pupé, no era un caballero era un todo un Casanova, apenas le tomaba confianza a la mofeta y no podía dejar de seguirla. Tony estaba molesto, discretamente le decía a sus hermanos.

\- De tal palo, tal astilla. Este se parece al Papá de Richard, ya está siguiendo a nuestra princesa y ni siquiera es de su raza. Stear con media sonrisa agregaba,

\- Mamá tampoco era de su raza, y no por eso dejaba de perseguirla. Vamos a ver si no la hace enojar y le da su buena rociada. Archie ponía cara de fastidio y agregaba,

\- Es un cochinito insistente, mejor será que la lleves al estudio y la dejes descansar, no es agradable hacerla enojar, todavía no me perdona cuando le traje sus globitos.

Richard, estaba muy contento, deseaba saber todo lo que su Padre le decía acerca de que vivirían con él, que ya no era necesario volver a New York, sin embargo Mayra no opinaba igual, estaba seria, no comprendía porque no le había preguntado nada, cuando ella tenía muchos compromisos pendientes y él ya debería estar buscando ir a terminar la película, tomando en cuenta que Richard ya se encontraba bien.

Candy por su parte, daba los datos de la especialista en reproducción a los Suzuki, despidiéndolos y esperando que pronto se volvieran a reunir. Tsubasa iba tan feliz, porque no tenía muchos amigos, pero tener a los tres pequeños Andrew, era como estar en la cima, pues su padre ahora se tomaba tiempo para estar con él, como lo hacía el padre de sus amigos.

\- Nos veremos en la escuela, todos se preguntan cuándo será la final, debemos ganar, Stear. Comentaba Tsubasa para despedirse, a lo que Tony y Richard se quedaban mirando como esperando que le preguntara a su padre. Los Grandchester se despedían, pero la mirada de desconcierto de Mayra, la notaba Candy, sin embargo por como escuchaba a Terry, sabía que eso era algo de parejas y no comentaba nada.

\- Fue un placer conocerte, Mayra

\- El placer fue mío, Candy, William es el mejor amigo que tuve y espero tener para siempre, admiro mucho sus proyectos, para mí ha sido maravilloso trabajar en su empresa.

\- Me alegro, el habla muy bien de ti, le agrada mucho que su amigo sea feliz a tu lado, además que Richard le da otro impulso para ser mejor padre, no lo olvides Mayra, un hombre siempre desea lo mejor para su familia.

\- Tienes razón, que egoísta fui al no continuar buscándolo, Richard también necesita mucho a su padre, gracias Candy. Ella se acerco para abrazarla y Candy al oído le comentaba,

\- El también te necesita, no había visto a un hombre tan enamorado, aparte de Albert. Mayra le sonreía avergonzada, no comentaba nada, pero al salir, Terry la ajustaba de su cintura a él. Besándole la sien.

Al quedarse ya solo Tom en el departamento, escuchaba que Albert confirmaba la cita para la revisión de la cabeza de Tony era en una hora, que lo mejor era prepararse para hacer una rápida salida y volver.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Albert?

\- Nada Tom, que… viene tu esposa con sus hermanos para sorprenderte, así que te quedas en el departamento si deseas. Llevaremos a Tony al hospital, su abuelo programó su revisión.

\- ¡Ross! Mi esposa, ¿Viene por mi?

Comentaba soñado Tom, al ver que su mujer había salido de la adoración de estar con su Padre. Y venía por él, tenía que darse a desear, pero ya lo que más anhelaba era besar a su mujer e irse a Lakewood. Ignorando el escape de Dimitri.

La familia completa se trasladaba con varios de los especialistas y guardaespaldas, quienes ahora algunos conocían a la familia de su jefe, por primera vez, sin embargo Lachlan era quien estaba en la parte de copiloto, dos camionetas cubrían a la principal. Ian había anunciado la visita de Elisa Legan en el hospital, con la emoción y los días, nadie tenía en cuenta ya esa noticia, era considerada sin importancia, sobre todo porque quien había sacado la cita de la resonancia era el abuelo, el Dr. Mc Crone.

\- Señor, la cita ya esta lista, bajaremos con ustedes, por esta vez, un guardia llevara a cada niño en brazos. Los acompañare junto con dos hombres más. Mencionaba Lachlan, dejando a Stear asustado, al tener que ser llevado en brazos por uno de los hombres, cuando se consideraba el mayor. Albert al verlo, le sonreía y comentaba a su pequeño.

\- Hijo, es por precaución, solo esta vez, ¿por favor?

\- Si, Papá.

En una camioneta lujosa y bastante equipada, viajaban los Mc Millán, habían confirmado que Tom, se había quedado con su sobrino al rescatarlo y para darle una sorpresa, le llevarían a Ross con él, por un lado, terminarían la tristeza de su hermana y por otro, mandarían a Tom a Lakewood, alejándolo de lo que se acababan de enterar. La renuncia de Horacio Linceen.

Ya en el hospital, Candy se sentía extraña, había estado sola de un lado a otro, ahora caminaba custodiada por muchos hombres, incluyendo sus pequeños. Los choferes se habían quedado con las camionetas frente al hospital para no estorbar el ingreso de pacientes. Ahí dentro los esperaba su abuelo, el más interesado por ver la herida de Anthony después de saber cómo se la había ocasionado, deseaba asegurarse las posibles infecciones que podían haberse introducido en tan sucio lugar.

En otro lugar, la ambulancia en la que viajaba Dimitri encendía las luces y apretaba el acelerador, la pierna le dolía de nuevo, los golpes ya estaban haciendo más intenso el dolor que ya padecía, pero estaba tan molesto, sin saber qué hacer, odiaba a Horacio, se sentía infame y sabía que había eliminado a todos sus hombres. Estaba perdido y ya nada tenía más que esconderse o tratarse las pequeñas heridas que tenía por la pelea con los para médicos y los guardias que había tirado de la ambulancia. No conocía tanto como sus hombres, solo recordaba el hospital general, donde estuvo entrando y saliendo disfrazado, podía ir ahí o alguno cercano en urgencias y salir de inmediato.

La revisión de Tony, fue limpia y segura, la inflamación había bajado y aunque tenía un poco de irritación por la suciedad con la que había estado, el mismo cabello lo había protegido y ahora solo tomar un buen antibiótico para contra restar cualquier intento de infección.

Candy deseaba ver su vientre, pero después de estar tan ilusionada y dejar ir todos esos sueños, decidió no mencionar nada y dejarlo para otro momento.

Los hombres que habían sido atacados por Dimitri, apenas estaban informando la noticia que el hombre se había escapado. Todos se movilizaban, llamado e informando a quienes estaban tras su captura, así se enteraban los Mc Millán en el trayecto al departamento para buscar a Tom y que se quedara con Rosy,

\- Si cuñado, aquí está con nosotros, vinimos por ti, y nos acaban de informar.

\- No puede ser, esto es muy malo.

\- Que traigamos a Rosy, ¿es malo?

\- No, no seas tonto, que se haya escapado Dimitri.

Tom entraba en una de las camionetas ahí le pasaban a Rosy quien se le lanzaba encima y lo besaba asustada, no solo por enterarse del problema que se acababa de originar, sino porque ya no lo dejaría por nada. Se regresaban a la mansión Mc Millán de nuevo, así podían estar enterados de todo.

Albert tomaba los resultados de Tony y le daban la noticia por radio del escape y la huída ahí mismo en Chicago. Apenas le informaban giraba buscando a Candy, quien no estaba cerca y salía desesperado por encontrarla,

\- Sí, señor. Debemos salir y regresar al departamento. Nos iremos lo más pronto posible.

\- Salgamos por la puerta de emergencias. Necesito ver a mi mujer, ¿Dónde está?

\- La salida de emergencias, no es conveniente, están llegando ambulancias y… Hampton escapó en un similar, así que lo mejor será ir por el frente, avisare a los muchachos. Ya viene su esposa en camino con el pequeño Alistar.

El abuelo, tomaba las manos de dos de sus nietos. Al ver que Tony era el que habían estado revisando, lo ponía en uno de sus brazos y caminaba con Archie en el otro.

\- Vamos niños, tenemos que salir de aquí. - William, sales con mi hija y Stear, me adelantare con ellos, necesito ver a Elroy. Molesto y con visible angustia Leonard amonestaba a los guardias y se llevaba a dos de sus nietos subiendo de inmediato, pensando que podía Dimitri ir a la mansión Mc Crone. Lachlan se iba con ellos por el mismo temor a la posibilidad de tener a Dimitri de frente.

Los especialistas y guardias que custodiaban a Albert lo seguían donde él les trasmitía su angustia al no ver a Candy, cuando por fin la encontraba la veía jugando con su hijo, el pequeño le acariciaba el vientre, supuestamente comunicándose con sus hermanitos, le daba una sensación de paz. _Pensando como debió estar sola, embarazada y el ausente, ahora tenía que protegerla y dejar los negocios como estaban, la familia lo necesitaba más que nunca, era padre, aun no podía asimilarlo, pero tenía tres hijos y ella era su mujer_.

El sonido de los radios de los guarda espaldas lo sacaban de su turbación y corría hasta llegar a ellos, tomaba a Stear y abrazaba a Candy custodiado por sus guardias, le comentaban

\- Señor, confirmando ya salieron a la mansión Mc Crone, su suegro y sus dos hijos en la camioneta, van bien custodiada.

\- Bien, salgamos, - Candy, Tony y Archie ya van en camino con tu padre, nos quedamos solo con Stear. Hay una emergencia, amor. Candy lo vio a los ojos sin dejar de caminar, buscaba saber si estaba nervioso, pero no era así, había calma aparente y la ajustaba de su mano con Stear en el brazo, a pesar de su peso.

\- Si Amor, lo que tu digas, vayamos a ver a tu tía. Albert le sonreía, ella lo llamaba con cariño, eso lo calmaba un poco, sin dejara de avanzar.

En la entrada del hospital esperaba Elizabeth Legan, a su esposo con la camioneta, ella sentada en una silla de ruedas con su bebita, mirando de un lado a otro con una enfermera a su espalda, con la idea de que las recogieran. Ella le daba besitos en el rostro de su hija dormida en su regazo con el cargador de tela de la bebe ajustado a su cuerpo en forma de cuna, levantaba la mirada y al frente tras la fila de autos se veían un par de camionetas obscuras con el logotipo Andrew, ella las reconocía, notaba que no podían acercarse por los autos enfilados en la entrada recogiendo y dejando pacientes, giraba su rostro y por fin _después de tantos años lo vio, el hombre que más había amado en su locura y aprehensión, en toda la etapa de estupidez que ella misma declaró, ahora estaba ahí con un niño grande en un brazo y su mujer en el otro, en su mente recordaba lo tonta que había sido al ordenarle a su chofer que chocara su auto_ , como un recuerdo tomaba imágenes veloces en su mente, sus lagrimas brotaban al recordar toda la humillación pública que había pasado, por estar trastornada y decidida a que ese hombre fuese suyo, aun en contra de su voluntad. Al final con la manga de su blusa, limpiaba sus lagrimas y se decía a sí misma _\- Perdóname, William, no sabía lo que hacía_.

Albert veía a los hombres rodeándolo, correr a las camionetas, estos se iban alejando para poder apurar en la fila de la entrada, abriendo la puerta y ayudando a los pacientes. Por solicitud de Candy le hacía bajar a Stear de sus brazos y le acomodaba los lentecitos al pequeño, que abrazaba la cintura de su padre. Dos de los hombres al ver que no avanzaban se movían a un lado para poder dejar pasar a las personas, al ser fin de semana, había visitas abundantes para los internos. Candy miraba distraída a los hombres con pequeños audífonos en sus oídos.

Elizabeth después de limpiarse el rostro sonreía al verlo, _pensando que por fin sabía y comprobaba que estaba con vida, se veía más alto y con un niño de lentes y su mujer, un poco más diferente que como la recordaba_. Albert giraba a ver a los lados y se encontraba con la mirada de ella, en ese momento recordaba parte de lo vivido en el accidente años atrás. Candy regresaba su rostro a él, notando que se ponía pálido, giraba a ver hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y era ella, aquella mujer que les había gritado en el departamento, que durante años fue la culpable de la desaparición de Albert, ahí estaba con un bebe en sus brazos en una silla de ruedas, quería sonreír, pero no podía.

De pronto el rechinido de llantas de una ambulancia se oía a lo lejos, los hombres de Albert corrieron para acercar las camionetas. Dimitri venía herido, al único hospital que conocía, su mente estaba trastornada, al ver en la entrada a William, su furia surgía desbordando en lo que ya estaba enfadado por lo que había tenido que pasar, culpando a quien le había atrapado, ahí estaba el sobrino de Elroy, no había muerto, por eso todos lo seguían, la furia hizo que lanzara la ambulancia que manejaba hacía él. La fila de autos avanzaba al ver que la ambulancia no se detenía, los autos avanzaban sin bajar ni subir al ver que aceleraba aun más al acercarse a ellos, con la autoridad de ser una ambulancia. Dimitri enfurecido empujaba uno de los autos que le estorbaban para aplastar al culpable de que sus planes se fueran abajo.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito!

Elizabeth veía a William aterrado ante ella, se lamentaba lo que había hecho, no debía acercarse, era lógico que no confiara al verla, de pronto vio a la ambulancia que se dirigía hacia él, lo iba a atropellar, se levantaba con su bebita amarrada a su pecho de la silla de ruedas y corría hasta donde ellos estaban. Albert instintivamente jalaba a Stear, y con su otro brazo movía a Candy para que se fuera tras su espalda, de pronto el sonido de un golpe metálico, hacía olvidarse de Elizabeth para ver a la ambulancia ir hacía ellos. El piloto estaba loco, su cara era de furia, ¡Dimitri!

Como pudo tomo a Stear, a quien se le cayeron los lentes por el giro brusco, tomaba a Candy y se lanzaba de espaldas con ambos en sus brazos a los arbustos tras el único muro cercano. Elizabeth aterrada, levantaba sus brazos se atravesaba ante la ambulancia olvidando por completo a su hijita frente a ella, gritaba

\- ¡Nooooooo! Otra vez no.

El impacto de la ambulancia en el cuerpo de la joven la lanzaba a la pared del hospital. Dimitri veía el rostro de Elizabeth y un bebe. Trataba de frenar pero la ambulancia patinaba al haber cruzado el cordón de cemento y llegar al piso de mosaico, empujando a su hija, la verdadera hija de sangre que figuraba en su sobrina, hasta ver como la aventaba estrellándola en la pared.

\- ¡Elizaaaaaaabeth!

Ambas madre e hija fueron empujadas hasta la pared después caían al suelo. Elizabeth desde ahí miraba buscando a William, una mirada cielo desde los arbustos la veía, ella sonriendo le decía con el movimiento de sus labios - ¡Perdóname!

Dimitri tomaba la pistola colocándola sobre su cabeza. Los hombres Andrew comenzaron a disparar tan solo al ver que tenía un arma, para neutralizarlo, el disparo a su cabeza no lo vieron llegar, todos dispararon hacia el piloto.

Candy estaba encima de él, se levantaba buscando a su hijito. Albert aun de espaldas tenía la mirada clavada a un costado por la base de los arbustos, dirigida a otra que ya no hacía movimiento alguno, impactado ante la sangre derramada en el piso y viendo la sabana pequeña color de rosa, salir volando sobre el cemento. Ella se tocaba el vientre, arrodillada entre las piernas de él,

\- ¡Albert! ¡Mi amor! Albert se trataba de levantar respondiendo, dolido de su espalda, con los rasgones de su camisa con las ramas.

\- Candy. ¿Stear?

\- ¡Stear! Grito Candy, a lo que el niño con ramas por todo su cuerpo, contestaba sin poderla visualizar bien,

\- Se me cayeron los lentes mami. Candy lo abrazaba y le preguntaba,

\- ¿Estás bien, mi cielo?

\- Si.

Albert se paraba sin dejar de ver hacia ella, un lago de sangre figuraba al rededor de su cabeza, era Elizabeth y su bebe estaba encima de ella. Candy giraba y miraba el charco a lo que volteaba a Stear para que no lo viera y lo ponía en medio de las piernas de su padre, ella se fue a verla, buscando al bebe que portaba en su regazo, visualmente notaba que la madre ya no estaba viva, con sumo cuidado la giraba, estaba muerta, su hija envuelta en una caparazón acolchonado, parecía dormida, pero la postura del cuello, anunciaba que se había dislocado. Tanto la madre como la hija, ya no tenían vida. Candy se tocaba el vientre, un dolor interno en su corazón la hacía sentir un terrible miedo al ver a esa mujer y su recién nacida en esas circunstancias tan horrorosas, los enfermeros y para médicos corrían hasta llegar a ella, descubriendo a las dos personas fallecidas.

\- ¿Doctora White? ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Mi esposo?

* * *

 _ **Saben bien que todas las historias deben tener final, agradezco muchisímo que me envíen sus comentarios, todos los leo, me agrada saber que esta historia ya tiene otro cabo atado, espero que no me falte mucho, así que continuamos en espera del final. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, no solo en este, sino en los fics que inician y los pequeños minifics que son un relax ante la vida diaria**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	82. Tres y tres

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXXII**

 **Tres y tres**

Albert que ya se encontraba de pie, se notaba ante todos los que lo rodeaban, la camisa con roturas por las ramas de los arbustos donde había caído. Los hombres, le pedían a los para médicos atención al ver que su jefe tenía algunos leves sangrados por los rasgones. Candy tomaba a su hijito y entraban de nuevo al hospital.

Los noticieros anunciaban la tragedia y mostraban los videos de vigilancia del hospital. Como Elizabeth Legan, aún convaleciente se levantaba junto a su bebita atravesándose para que se detuviera su tío, quien como un loco subía la ambulancia contra el empresario William Andrew y su familia. El esposo de Elizabeth conmocionado y con su hijo en brazos, respondía al reportero viendo la sabana que cubría a su mujer.

\- Estoy muy afectado de lo que hizo ese hombre, no puedo creer que su tío, aun viéndola, la atropellara, mi hijita y mi mujer trataba de detenerlo, ella nunca quiso lastimar al señor Andrew, se había curado, mi esposa era una madre ejemplar, mi hijito estaba saliendo de una gripe y duramos más tiempo en el hospital, dio a luz hace apenas unos días, nos íbamos a Europa, a llevar el cuerpo de su madre, pero eso ya no podrá ser, de momento, no podemos continuar en esta agonía, las mujeres de mi familia se han ido, ahora están juntas mi suegra, mi mujer y mi hija. Realmente, estoy muy avergonzado de ese mal nacido de su tío. Mi suegra quería que nos fuéramos cuando lo vio llegar, debimos haberle hecho caso, tal vez esto no hubiera sucedido. Agradezco mucho a los hombres que… intentaran detener al señor Hampton, no le bastará el infierno a ese desdichado.

El joven doctor con su hijo dormido en brazos, su rostro demacrado se alejaba del micrófono y del reportero, en espera de la entrega de los cuerpos de su mujer y su hija.

Albert era revisado ahora, a Stear le colocaban sus lentes nuevos y tenía un rasguño por su barbilla y dos en su frente. Candy le acariciaba limpiando con desinfectante.

Peter aparecía corriendo, buscándola,

\- ¿Candy? ¡Candy!

\- ¡Peter! ¡Aquí estamos!

\- Preciosa, que susto me has dado, está rodeado de reporteros el hospital, tuve que venir solo, tu padre me mando, todos están muy preocupados.

\- Ya se comunicó Albert con ellos. Peter viendo a Stear agregaba,

\- ¿Qué te paso Stear? ¿No eras tú, al que no le pasaba nada?

\- No fue nada, Papá tiene más rasguños en su espalda, nos lanzamos a los arbustos para cuidar a mi mamá.

\- ¿Los dos?

\- Si, a ella no le paso nada, nosotros la estábamos cuidando, - ¿Verdad Papá? Albert sonreía al escucharlo tan acomedido y le respondía,

\- Si, hijo. Por supuesto que sí. Stear se acercaba a Albert y se subía a la cama de él.

\- Cuando sea más grande, te voy a cuidar mejor. Ellos sonreían, Candy le acariciaba el rostro a Albert, a lo que Peter tomaba a Stear en el aire y este abría los brazos en forma de avioncito. Candy se recargaba con él y le comentaba,

\- Había tomado terapia, se había reformado… intentaba detener a su tío.

\- Si, pero por unos instantes, paso por mi mente la vez que… la escuche en el hospital y… sentí recordar que… quería… ¿cortarme las piernas? Es todo tan confuso, no comprendo porque me asuste tanto al verla.

\- Debió ser por lo que leí en tu diario. Ella quería mantenerte más tiempo en el hospital, al parecer, interpretaste las cosas a tu manera, pero… ya paso, no hay nada que temer. Dimitri Hampton está muerto y… atropello a su sobrina y a su hijita.

\- Fue muy impactante, su cabeza… sangraba.

\- Si. Lo bueno es que, Stear no la vio. Me siento tan mal de ver a la recién nacida, tan frágil, pensé en mis bebes.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Ya te revisaron, mi vida?

\- No, Peter apenas va llegando.

\- Vamos a ver como estas. Albert trataba de ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Ah no! ahora eres el paciente.

\- No tengo nada Candy, son solo rasguños, ya viste que no tengo ningún hueso roto y… quiero saber cómo están… nuestros bebes.

Tom entraba corriendo de la mano llevaba a su esposa, hasta llegar a la habitación donde custodiada fuertemente, se encontraba Albert. Evidentemente el Sheriff molesto, empujaba a los guardias comentando,

\- Ya vi las cámaras, valientes guardias. Entraba sin decir nada, ellos no le respondían, pero su esposa bajaba el rostro avergonzada, no había visto a Tom tan enfadado y susceptible, alzando la voz al ver a Peter con Stear en sus brazos, solo lo nombraba

\- ¡Albert! ¡Hermano!

\- Tom, estamos bien. Tranquilo, vas a asustar a tu mujer. Ella amablemente agregaba,

\- Ya estoy acostumbrada a mis hermanos, que bueno que salieron bien, escuche al Dr. Mc Crone, que regañaba a los hombres que se fueron con él, estaba muy molesto, su esposa está muy preocupada y, los niños no dejan de preguntar por sus hermanos, no los comprendo, solo esta uno aquí. Tom la abrazaba y comentaba,

\- Candy está de nuevo embarazada. ¡Albert! ya lo conoces, no pierde el tiempo, anda recuperando los años que le dedico a su mofeta esa.

Peter que jugaba con Stear soltaba las carcajadas, haciendo avergonzar a Candy, pues Albert solo sonreía, uno de sus brazos lo tenía en la cintura de ella y le ajustaba más, para después responder,

\- Ross, al parecer la princesa mofeta, ya cambio de predilecto, tu esposo se volvió su favorito, ahora que mi hijo estaba convaleciente, solo se dejaba cuidar por él. Rosy se separaba de Tom asombrada comentaba,

\- ¡Dios! Que no se te peguen esas costumbres, Tom, en casa ningún animal salvaje, es más si acaso un caballo, así no entrara a la casa. Candy apretaba los labios, al ver el rostro de Tom, y como Rosy lo había dejado de abrazar para llamarle la atención, esta aprovechaba y agregaba,

\- Rosy, pero si te iba a convencer Tom, para que se llevaran a la princesa una temporada. Tom giraba el rostro a Candy, mirándola apretaba los dientes, hacía un gruñido para responder,

\- No le hagas bromas, Candy, me mandara a dormir al patio.

Peter recostaba a Candy, Albert estaba cubierto con una bata, ya era noche y sus hombres aun no llegaban con sus prendas. Pasaban el aparato tridimensional y todo se mostraba en orden, apenas un embarazo normal y con tres bebes de nuevo. Stear emocionado saltaba de un lado al otro al ser el único que estaba viendo toda la tecnología con la que conocía a sus nuevos hermanos.

\- Mami ¿podré decirle a mis hermanos lo que vi?

\- Si mi vida, deja que Tío Peter nos diga cómo están tus hermanitos.

Peter sonreía estaban apenas en formación de dos meses, los cuerpecitos se veían bien ajustaditos, tres embriones, parto en un solo saco. Esto ya lo había visto el Dr. Cornwall, pero a él no le habían dado esa posibilidad, ahora estaba ahí, frente a su monitor. Albert miraba con detalle, esperando que dijera algo Peter,

\- ¿Todo está bien, Peter?

\- Perfecto. Tendrás de nuevo tres pequeños, aun no se ve si son hombres o mujeres, pero si están juntos, son gemelos… ¡Y son tres!

\- ¡Tres!

Candy lo miraba, ella respiraba un poco cansada, pensaba que ese día se suponía que solo recibirían a sus amigos en el departamento y al aprovechar la revisión para Tony, resulto que se volvían a complicar las cosas. Que Albert tuviera de nuevo heridas, que los niños tenían que regresar a clases.

\- Albert, ¿podemos irnos unos días a Lakewood?

\- Tenía contemplado llevarlos a mi país. Pero si deseas que nos vayamos unos días…

\- No sé, tal vez al ver la casa recuerdes estar ahí.

\- ¿tu casa? Pensé que conocerías la nuestra, en Lakewood, tenemos la mansión, ¿no hemos ido ahí?

\- Podremos ir también allá, si lo deseas, es solo que... no quiero que los niños regresen tan pronto a la escuela.

\- Bien. Mi seguridad, lo agradecerá. Tu casa es pequeña, y… no sé si los niños estén cómodos…

\- Estuvimos ahí, hiciste ese lugar, algo muy acogedor mi amor.

\- Esta bien, sobre todo ahora que… los noticieros estarán bombardeando los televisores, me preocupa los estudios de los niños.

\- Si. Ya faltaron varios días, por todo lo que pasamos.

\- Lo hablaremos en casa, ahora necesitas cuidarte mucho, tenemos tres bebes más en camino y te tengo que cuidar muchísimo. Candy le sonreía con ternura, en el fondo lo único que deseaba era llorar y mucho, pero su hijo estaba ahí, no lo podía hacer.

En un departamento de lujo, Terry daba órdenes y generaba responsabilidad, estaba preocupado y a suerte era que su hijo no se enteraba de los noticieros, pero él había llamado para informarse y el atentado fue cerrado al morir el hombre que había secuestrado a los niños. La madre de Terry comentaba que debían casarse en Inglaterra, a lo que se discutía que era mejor en Chicago, al final después de tantos detalles aceptaban que fuera en Inglaterra por la seguridad de la familia.

\- Edward, mi amor, gracias, yo…

\- Mira Peter me comentó que él y Candy se irán a Escocia, se puede decir que mi familia estará allá.

Mayra y Terry, conversaban en la terraza sobre lo sucedido con William, a lo que ella era abrazada por Terry y este le pedía que ya no le comentara nada al niño, que esperara a que los viera de nuevo.

\- No quisiera que perdiera el año escolar, debía regresar y… trajiste todo, no me consultaste nada, mi trabajo, mi rutina, todo lo has cambiado Terry.

\- Mayra, creo que la prioridad es estar juntos, yo ya debería regresar mañana para terminar las escenas de la segunda película, puedo llevármelos y que Richard se encuentre en un colegio cercano, mientras terminamos las grabaciones, además… no quiero que les pase nada, mira William, otro atentado, lo mejor es llevarnos a Richard ahora, ellos ya tienen muchos problemas.

\- En eso tienes razón, creo que nos iremos contigo. ¿Y tu hija? ¿También se irá con nosotros?

\- Por supuesto, es paquete completo, Mayra, ahora es tu hija.

\- ¡excelente! Una niña, espero que nos llevemos bien, solo tengo sobrinos y un hijo, nunca he tenido trato con una pequeña.

\- Te adorara, ya lo verás, además Richard se ve que la acepta muy bien.

\- Si, y Chuck también la acepto, se encerró con él en su habitación, como que le hacía falta una mascota.

\- Créeme pensé que era un perrito, también me lleve una sorpresa. Mayra se recargaba para cubrirse el fresco de la noche, a lo que Terry, la giraba y le tomaba los labios lentamente.

\- Te amo, no te quiero lejos de mí jamás.

\- También te amo, lo sabes bien Terry, es solo que… todo esto de Richard, su desaparición, me tiene muy tensa.

\- Veras que logro cuidarlos y protegerlos bien, no volverá a pasar nada malo, te lo prometo.

\- No sé Terry, tus fans… no creo que cumpla las expectativas de esposa ideal que ellas creen que mereces.

\- No es lo que las fans crean, es lo que yo deseo y… todos estos años pensándote en otros brazos, cuando los bracitos de mi hijo te tuvieron por años, creo que ya es tiempo que sean los míos lo que te abracen.

\- ¡Terry!

Las caricias y besos se transformaban y convertían sus respiraciones en descontroladas muestras de placer. Ambos se abrazaban como si con ello se controlaran un poco, al saber que la familia aun estaba ahí.

En la mansión Mc Crone, la abuela sentada cuidaba de sus nietos conversando con ellos tranquila viendo que ya todos se habían ido a descansar, quedaban los guardias y los niños se mostraban cansados, cuando vieron a Stear, corrieron a su recibimiento, en espera de su detallado relato,

\- Todos estamos bien, nuestros tres hermanos no fueron ni molestados, Papa y yo, cuidamos de mamá, el si… se lastimo la espalda un poco. Tony giro a buscar el rostro de su padre, este se sentaba y abría sus brazos, para recibirlo.

\- Solo rasguños, hijo, tranquilo, el hombre ese, ya no volverá a molestar jamás. Archie se acercaba a su madre y ponía su orejita en el vientre, preguntaba,

\- ¿No te asustaste mami?

\- Un poco. Pero ya estamos aquí, me siento mejor. Stear agregaba

\- Y dormiremos hoy aquí, mamá ya no quiere salir. Elroy la abrazaba y ambas al hacerlo lloraban en silencio. Leonard bajaba el rostro preocupado, mandaba a los hombres a descansar y tomar sus relevos y lugares, a los que el mismo se llevaba a los niños a la recamara frente a la suya, ahí tenía ropas nuevas sin usar para ellos. Miraba con detalle a Stear y los pequeños rasguños con cintita en forma para no lastimarse más. Los lentes y le acariciaba el cabello, luego lo abrazaba para subirlo a la cama individual.

\- A dormir, el abuelo los cuidara toda la noche, estamos aquí al frente, si tienen miedo, la abuela y yo estaremos ahí para ustedes.

Elroy después de limpiarse los ojos y darle besos en el rostro a Candy se iba a descansar, pasando para ver a sus niños. Albert sentado con las piernas abiertas y los antebrazos en forma de descanso para no recargar su espalda se quedaba pensando, al ver a Candy llorando, se sentía vulnerable y la esperaba.

\- Albert, fue la tensión, todo, ya paso mi cielo, discúlpame.

\- No tengo nada que disculparte mi amor, vamos, indícame donde nos quedaremos a dormir. Ella con cuidado lo abrazaba, para irse a la habitación en el segundo piso. Tomaba algo de ropas, no eran las suyas comunes, estas eran nuevas, habían preparado todo para que se quedaran ahí, una bata de seda se colocaba y el igual cuando por fin se iba a la cama el la esperaba sentado le tomaba sus manos y besaba su vientre,

\- ¿Crees que si vamos a Lakewood será relajado para ti?

\- Si. Por lo pronto ya no regreso a cubrir guardias, seré… tu doctora personal.

\- ¡Oh! Eso suena bastante bien, aunque sabes, tengo una promesa tuya pendiente

\- ¿Una promesa?

\- Dijiste que cuando te graduaras te irías conmigo a donde yo quisiera, creo que eso no se ha cumplido.

\- Tienes razón, éramos novios… no lo olvidaste.

\- Ahora que, ya revise y… nuestra acta fue validada, no falsificamos firmas.

\- Si. Es válida, Tía Elroy es muy lista, imagina que… nuestros hijos nacidos aquí, están registrados en Escocia, es algo fuera de lo común.

\- ¿Ellos lo saben?

\- No. No hemos hablado de eso. Albert la elevaba en sus brazos, aun lastimado de su espalda, la recostaba y cubría, para irse del otro lado y tomar su lugar. Después le preguntaba,

\- ¿Podemos terminar el mes que le queda de escuela y nos vamos de vacaciones, note preocupados a los pequeños por los días perdidos, ¡son aprehensivos como tú?

\- Con la muerte de ese hombre, podemos esperar y terminar, no me preocupan sus estudios, no permití que los pasaran a otro grado más arriba, van muy bien, si regresan llamaran mucho la atención, pero, deben acostumbrarse.

\- Bueno, así cuidare personalmente de ti este mes y… revisare los negocios desde aquí, ¿Podrías ayudarme a revisarlos?

\- ¡Podría!

En Suiza un hombre celebraba con un coñac, Horacio sonreía por saber las noticias, había renunciado al FBI, pero todo estaba saliendo mejor que nunca, el estúpido de Hampton había muerto, tal y como lo deseaba, las cosas podían darse a su favor, los documentos aun tenían validez, era jugarse todo por el todo. No le importaba ser socio de Andrew, el no estaba enamorado como el tonto de Dimitri, así que, William tenía que aceptar que lo vendido y comprado tenía que respetarse, y el contaba con la mitad de la fortuna, no podían quitársela estaba en orden por completo.

\- Sírvame otra

\- Si, señor.

* * *

 _ **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por solicitar que continué este fic, ya cerrando cabos, espero poder darle un buen final**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	83. Recordar lo vivido

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXXIII**

 **Recordar lo vivido**

Pasados unos días ya se encontraban en Lakewood, las noticias fueron mencionadas en repetidas ocasiones, desde los concursos de un colegio particular que no se habían terminado, y que habían cancelado por la desaparición misteriosa de hijos de grandes empresarios, lo cual se había mantenido en secreto, la boda exprés de Tifany con el doctor Edward, donde se mantenía en secreto el lugar del evento. El regreso a las grabaciones del actor y la actriz del momento, con la declaración que ambos solo eran buenos amigos y no había nada entre ellos.

\- Señorita Karen ¿Le afectó mucho la ruptura?

\- No, solo quedamos como buenos amigos.

\- ¿Fue por el hijo que tiene el actor?

\- No, fue porque no somos el uno para el otro, el es un gran ser humano, un brillante actor, estoy muy contenta de continuar con la ultima parte de la trilogía de esta historia.

\- ¿Y usted, Sr. Grandchester? ¿Está de acuerdo con esta separación?

\- No es una separación, solo somos amigos y compañeros, nos apoyamos mutuamente y reitero lo que siempre se les ha informado mi familia es privada, Karen es una gran actriz y nos llevamos de maravilla.

\- ¿Saldrá pronto la película?

\- Por supuesto, antes de navidad estará editada y lista.

\- Supimos que no termino el evento escolar, dejo premios y remuneraciones pendientes en el colegio de su hija.

\- No, no es así, mi hermana se va a casar y era quien llevaba ese evento, la final se dará este mes, mi hija tiene pendiente su participación y estaremos pronto retomando el concurso, solo que, nos den el permiso en el colegio para finalizarlo.

\- Supimos de que tiene un hijo mayor que la niña y…

\- Y… mi vida privada, no es un tema a tratar. Con permiso.

El actor se retiraba. Karen sonriente le tomaba el brazo acompañándolo de inmediato, ambos sonriendo y bromeando se iban del salón donde fue tomada la sala de prensa.

A fuera, Mayra revisaba unas listas, el llegaba sorprendiéndola y besando su cuello

\- ¿Me extrañaste?

\- No. Te estaba viendo por el monitor.

\- Pues yo si te extrañé, ¿Dónde están los niños?

\- Molestos dentro de la habitación del hotel.

\- ¿Molestos?

\- Si, de nuevo Susy vistió con tutu a Chuck y Richard, la regaño, ella se fue llorando y le dije que tenía que tranquilizarla, eso es lo que pasa al tener hermanas menores.

\- ¿Le puso un Tutu a Chuck?

\- Si, mira le tome un vídeo, sabía que no querrías perderte esto. Terry la abrazaba y tras su espalda observaba a sus hijos corriendo tras el cochinito, el cual tenía labial en el hocico y las pestañas enchinadas. Haciendo reír a Terry a carcajadas.

\- Le compraremos una pareja a Chuck. Mayra se giraba sorprendida y emocionada comentaba,

\- ¡En serio! ¡Mi amor!

Ella se abrazaba del cuello para tomarlo a besos, a lo que Terry la elevaba en sus brazos, para continuar con el regalo, por la futura compra de la novia de Chuck, una minipig

En Lakewood, Albert reía al escuchar a sus hijos en las camitas de barcos contarle como le propusieron que se hiciera pasar por su padre.

\- Bueno, eso sí fue un gran negocio, ahora que lo mencionan, lo recuerdo, lo mejor será que tome en serio Anthony, serás muy bueno junto a tus hermanos para llevar los negocios de la familia.

\- Mamá dice que iremos a New York a conocer tus oficinas y pasaremos ahí la navidad.

\- Si, se lo comente, quiero que conozcan mi oficina… que conozcan algunos lugares, tenemos un corporativo de tecnología avanzada, me encantaría que conocieran todo, tengo años de no ir, será bueno visitar nuestros negocios. Stear sonreía efusivo y preguntaba,

\- Mis compañeros tienen equipos de nuestra marca y… nosotros ni sabíamos que eran nuestros, pero… los sabemos manejar.

\- Sé que son accesibles, ustedes superan todo lo que he visto, estar siete años sin memoria, siento que me he perdido de algunas cosas y avances. Archie se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado comentando,

\- No te preocupes, te pondremos al tanto de todo, es como cuando te íbamos a contratar, te enseñaríamos a ser nuestro padre, ahora te enseñaremos a manejar lo que no conoces.

\- Eso será genial, teniéndolos conmigo, me sentiré muy apoyado, solo que…

Los tres se quedaban serios esperando que continuara, en eso Candy se paraba en la puerta y sonriendo esperaba también que el siguiera con lo que iba a decir, Albert se ponía de pie y se iba hasta llegar a su lado y continuaba

\- Mami, también me necesita y… tenemos que cuidar de los que vienen en camino, no es justo que si me perdí sus nacimientos, me pierda también el de sus hermanos. Candy sonreía y agregaba

\- O hermanitas.

\- ¿Hermanitas? Se escuchaba al unísono a los tres pequeños viendo a su madre, ella continuaba

\- Si, no es un parto como el de ustedes, pero… cuando nacieron, los tres eran idénticos, su diferencia se fue notando conforme crecían en el cabello, hasta en las sonrisas, en este caso, se espera sean iguales, y… solo han pensado que sean niños, pero… existe la posibilidad de que puedan ser niñas también. Albert se doblaba besando su frente y abrazándola comentaba

\- Para mí, tenerlos a ellos es un regalo precioso y si son niños o niñas, serán bien recibidos, solo espero en Dios que no te pase nada malo, mi amor.

\- Me cuidare mucho, además mis hijos ya no se separaran por ningún motivo, ni se saldrán a correr ningún riesgo, porque saben que no debo asustarme, ni estresarme.

Los tres se iban con ella y se unían al abrazo familiar, para después Albert los ayudaba y cubría deseándoles buenas noches, viendo por la ventana que sus guardias estaban vigilando. Salía de la habitación, Candy ya estaba en la pequeña cama matrimonial, a la que miraba con media sonrisa, mientras el negando al verla mencionaba,

\- Con que cómoda eh. Pues tendrás que dormir encima de mí. A lo que ella le respondía coqueta,

\- ¿Es una invitación? El la miraba apretando los dientes solo respondía con un gruñido, para apagar la lámpara y escuchar las risas de ella como ultimo ruido de la noche. Pues las caricias se extendieron, la pasión permitida con los cuidados de ambos era algo diferente y a la vez para ellos un reto a vencer.

En la mansión de Lakewood, Elroy estaba en el balcón, por los ventanales sentía correr el viento, giraba preocupada para ver a Leonard y le comentaba,

\- No debiste permitirles que se llevaran a los niños, es un lugar muy pequeño.

\- Querían que William recordara estar ahí, con ellos. Mañana irán a pasear y regresaran aquí, solo serán unos días, ya los tendrás cerca.

\- Está embarazada, de tres, no es bueno para ella tanto ejercicio.

\- Tranquila mi amor, solo tiene dos meses y medio, todo estará bien.

\- Estaré tranquila hasta que regresen aquí.

En la casa de los Stevens, unidos comentaban que ya no podían separarse de la familia, que posiblemente corrían mayores riesgos ahora tenían que recuperar lo que les pertenecía. Los jóvenes solteros se habían quedado en el departamento que era de su esposa, sus cuñados, ya planeaban el viaje a Escocia, sin embargo, esperaban algo todavía y solo mencionaban que la familia no iría de inmediato y no estarían juntos. Tom les respondía,

\- Ros y yo no nos iremos, podemos cuidar aquí a la familia si lo desean, al decir esto Ros se lanzaba a sus brazos en el sillón y este la recibía emocionado. El padre Mc Millán comentaba,

\- Tampoco me iré, a mi no me traen buenos recuerdos estar allá, sé que mi padre está en el jardín de nuestra mansión, no sé exactamente donde, y… en la fábrica de Whisky, falleció mi esposa. Mi madre fue en otro lugar, no volveré allá, prefiero quedarme aquí. Logan con media sonrisa comentaba,

\- huy si, supe que la señora Roberts te pidió que te quedarás porque si no… no volvería a abrir la farmacia. Tom y los cuñados mayores giraban el rostro al ver al abuelo Mc Millán, con un rubor en su rostro, a lo que el sheriff agregaba,

\- ¡Dios! Ustedes son rápidos, ahora veo de quien lo heredaron. El señor Stevens soltaba las carcajadas, pues efectivamente, Marianne era muy miedosa y saber que el señor era muy precavido.

En New York,

George analizaba los detalles de la recuperación y esperaba los informes del FBI sobre Linceen, al haber salido del país, se contaba con información sobre la complicidad de Horacio y Dimitri. Esto se lo informaba a los especialistas en video llamada, donde todos se enteraban que podía aun tener problemas con ese hombre.

\- Debemos prevenir, solo hay que saber donde esta, después de ahí, no hay mucho que decir.

\- Creo que William deberá quedarse aquí en New York, pero estoy seguro que viajaran para la primavera para que sus hijos nazcan en Escocia, eso es una posibilidad. Además irán a la boda de los Grandchester. Lachlan comentaba,

\- Me preocupa el regreso de los pequeños a ese colegio. A lo que George rebatía,

\- No, irán nuestros profesores de nuevo, estoy seguro que los esperan con los brazos abiertos. Alec se sorprendía, y preguntaba

\- ¿De nuevo?

\- Si, van a terminar un concurso y estoy seguro que ya no habrá publicidad, lo terminaran sin anuncios y sin enterar a la prensa, solo será ir a la final. Tengo entendido que el hijo de Bruce paso a las finales. Este respondía

\- La hija de Alec también. George agregaba,

\- Estarán aquí en New York para pasar la navidad, en la mansión principal.

Pasados unos días, Albert sentado en la orilla de la casa observaba los peces y Candy estaba dormida usando sus piernas como almohada, recordaba lo vivido en ese lugar, el accidente de los niños del orfelinato hasta el accidente de sus hijos, estiraba el brazo y acariciaba el vientre de ella con una mano y sus cabellos con la otra, recordándola sonriente en el departamento, los niños que habían estado en los juegos, se acercaban con algunas cosas en las manos, y se sentaban cerca de él.

\- Papá, ¿Recordaste donde nació Pupé? El respondía de inmediato

\- En ese árbol, el que está en la pared de la casa. Archie colocaba una palomita y agregaba,

\- Y con los niños del orfelinato, recordaste como te nombraban,

\- ¡Papá!

Tony bajaba el rostro y comentaba,

\- Y… que nos hiciste para cuando pensabas que veníamos a la boda de Tío Tom. Albert sonrió de medio lado y comentaba,

\- Amplié la habitación, hice las camitas, construí esos juegos infantiles, no me alcanzó el tiempo para hacer el puente y aun ahora siento cierto arrepentimiento, pero si lo hubiera hecho, no nos hubiéramos visto, porque me habría ido antes de ver a tu madre. Stear se colocaba de rodillas por su espalda y comentaba,

\- No lo creo, ya habíamos pedido varias veces ese deseo de encontrarte en las velitas de los cumpleaños. Candy que se había despertado levemente sonreía y al suspirar, Archie se sentaba cerca de ella y comentaba,

\- Dijiste que ese deseo siempre se cumplía mami. Ella feliz respondía,

\- Si, pero los tiempos de Dios, no siempre son los nuestros. Albert la ayudaba para levantarla y los pequeños, como si los necesitaran, también colaboraban sacudiéndole el vestido y caminando hacia la casa. Albert comentaba,

\- Hoy dormiremos en la mansión de Lakewood, mi Tía está muy nerviosa de que hayamos estado fuera, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, es mejor mantenerla tranquila, además su mami necesita más ayuda y cuidados, regresamos mañana al colegio, ya su tío George se encargó de volver a poner a sus profesores dentro del colegio y… al parecer los Grandchester van a poner sin aviso la final del concurso de padres e hijos. Archie con media sonrisa preguntaba

\- ¿Y nos dejaras participar?

\- Solo si van a ganar, sino mejor nos vamos a New York. Los pequeños reían y se daban choque de palmas al pensar en ganarle a Susy, pero por cómo no había participado con su padre en la obra teatral, sabían de ante mano que no pasarían a la final. Stear desanimado comentaba,

\- No sé, Papá, eso de ir a competir contra Tsubasa y su padre, sería algo extraño, tomando en cuenta que estuvimos juntos en los partidos. Albert arrugaba él entre cejo y comentaba,

\- Pues si ganan le darían el premio a su primito Evan. Aunque Bruce es un buen competidor.

El regreso a la mansión fue todo un deleite, estaba muy resguardada y fueron invitados todos los Mc Millán a una reunión en el jardín, la diversión con los pequeños parecía ser fiesta infantil. Tom aprovechaba para llevarlos a montar, jugaron y en vez de un día estuvieron dos más. El regreso a Chicago fue directo a la mansión Mc Crone. Días después despidieron a sus abuelos quienes viajaban a New York antes que ellos.

De los doctores Daniel y Patrick se quedaron, pues Peter se había salido a ver a su novia, en la grabación de su película y pronto viajaría a su nuevo hospital en Escocia. Edward se había trasladado a Inglaterra, donde ya contaba con trabajo oficial con amistades de los Grandchester.

Los chicos volvieron a clases solo para terminar y ponerse al corriente en los días faltados, sin embargo no se trataba nada con respecto a su salida y regreso. Susy, que era la diversión de los pequeños, ya no estaba, con ella se había llevado a su nuevo amigo Richard, de quien no se sabía casi nada, solo lo poco que contaban sus primos los Mackenzie.

Albert trabajaba desde su departamento al que tuvo que regresar para poder descansar de la prensa y los entrevistadores, no salían mucho, solo lo indispensable, vigilados y con l guardia completa y verificada en todo.

Pasaron tres semanas, sin esperarlo el director anunciaba quienes habían pasado a la final y que podían concursar si lo deseaban para ganar varios premios. Esta ocasión los pequeños Andrew, vieron a alguien conocido,

\- Es la mami de Richard. Confirmaba Archie. Tony se iba tras ella y preguntaba,

\- Hola señora Grandchester, ¿Cómo se encuentra Richard?

\- Iremos a visitarlos pronto, está aquí en Chicago, vamos a terminar el concurso y nos iremos a Inglaterra en primavera. Tus padres ¿Cómo se encuentran?

\- Muy bien. Eso significa que ¿Richard estará aquí? Insistía Anthony, a lo que ella con una sonrisa afirmaba,

\- Por supuesto, ya termino de grabar su padre. Susy y el vienen a continuar sus estudios aquí, antes de irnos a Europa.

\- Me alegro, entonces los veremos de nuevo.

\- Si el próximo lunes, estarán aquí. Saludame a tus padres. Mayra le daba un beso a Anthony y este corrìa con sus hermanos para informar lo que se había enterado.

Archie y Stear sentados en su banca junto a Paty, Evan y Annie, se enteraban sobre las nuevas noticias. Tsubasa comentaba,

\- Tony, ahora concursaremos entre nosotros, pero… mi padre no vendrá.

\- Tal vez sea de solo niños, Tsubasa. Stear notaba la tristeza de su buen amigo y comentaba cercano a él.

\- El abuelo de Annie, participó con ella, puede participar tu abuelito, amigo.

\- Tienes razón.

En Suiza, Horacio confirmaba con otros empresarios,

\- Se puede invertir, tengo los documentos firmados de la compañía de Whisky escocés más importante de Europa, ya verán que si ustedes invierten en ella, tendrán nuevos ingresos.

\- Solo si lo hacemos de manera oficial. Esa marca es registrada y quiero verificar esa documentación, Linceen.

\- Por supuesto, ya verán que saldrán ganando con su inversión, el whisky es aceptado de manera mundial. Los hombres sonreían al hacer negocios con él, sin embargo se reservaban hasta verificar la información.

En Chicago, Albert veía la bolsa de valores y la formula con la que por años estuvo generando nuevos inversiones, notaba que por un tiempo estuvo bien, pero con los cambios encontrados, esa fórmula de inversión pronto sería obsoleta. A lo que Candy lo observaba desde un sillón y comentaba,

\- Quieres decir que todo este tiempo, sin mover nada en la formula de tres por tres al invertir, te dio resultados y se multiplicaba.

\- Así fue, la deje antes de irme para Escocia y mira, hasta ahora todo lo que nos ha dado, mi Tía cerró las inversiones en Europa, aun así pudimos competir de nuevo y recuperarnos de llegar a quererlo.

\- Solo te quedaste con el hospital en Escocia… ¿Por mi?

\- Creo que mi Tía lo hizo porque no podía mover esa inversión sin mi, estaba basada única y exclusivamente en mis inversiones, por lo tanto eso no lo tocaba.

\- Ya veo, me alegro, ahora tendremos un hospital, creo que mi padre estará pensando cual de sus nietos será medico.

\- No le veo madera de doctor a ninguno, al contrario, noto muy interesados en tecnología, robótica y creo que se irán por lo que se multiplico en nuestras inversiones.

\- No podemos adivinar. Además vienen otros tres en camino, quien nos asegura que no vendrá un medico entre ellos. Albert dejaba la computadora, se iba acercando hasta ella y besando sus labios no la dejaba continuar, para después comentar,

\- Espero que con ellos cerremos la fábrica, no quiero que estés en riesgo de nuevo, me es imposible pensar que puedas ponerte mal y… no pueda hacer nada, mi vida.

\- No te preocupes, he estado revisando todo, mis alimentos, los vitamínicos ya veras, será todo bien, era más complicado cuando fue el de nuestros chicos, este será… diferente. El rostro de preocupación no podía disimularlo, por supuesto que se preocupaba por ella, no quería pensar cuan mal pudieran ponerse las cosas.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y deseando poder darle un buen final nos acercamos... ¡por fin!**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	84. Poemas al viento

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXXIV**

 **Poemas al viento**

En la escuela sin anuncio alguno y en el auditorio pasaba a los padres que de una u otra manera habían quedado en los primeros veinte lugares, se hicieron desempates para esto, y para que pudieran participar más niños, a los trillizos los pusieron en un solo lugar. Así que esta ocasión los tres, participarían con su padre.

Las inversiones de los Suzuki habían tenido problemas, Tsubasa no tenía ni a su padre ni a su abuelo, estaba con él, su madre, quien al conversar con Candy aseguraba un mes y medio de embarazo.

\- Si, no fue difícil, no le he dicho a mi esposo, estoy esperando rebasar los tres meses.

\- Se podrán muy felices todos, te lo aseguro.

\- Gracias Candy.

Candy tomaba asiento junto a Mayra, la madre de Richard quien sonriente susurraba,

\- Le dije a Terry que se escondiera, le dará una sorpresa a Susy, para que tenga una participación especial al iniciar el evento, Richard participara con ella.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Vino también tu hijo?

\- Si, pero quiere sorprender a tus niños, por eso no se ha dejado ver, esta junto a Terry.

\- ¡Qué emoción!

El director del colegio, agradecía a todos los padres que se habían dado cita para la final, muchos habían faltado, al tener agendas tan concurridas como los Suzuki, los Mackenzie entre otros, pero sus madres habían llevado a sus hijos y participaban con ellos.

Albert por su parte notaba que ahora había más damas en la final, y observaba a Candy en la butaca al frente, guiñándole un ojo, hacía señas para que viera un mensaje, donde le pedía que si deseaba apoyar a sus hijos, ella le respondía que había ayudado en la de Ciencias, y que si no podía el valiente padre, deberían ir, por el que dejaron en Lakewood, a lo que Albert sonreía al saber que se refería a él cuando aun no recordaba.

\- Para iniciar tenemos un especial de la jovencita Susan Grandchester, quien al no poder participar por ser parte de la organización de este evento, nos regalara una actuación especial.

La pequeña aparecía en un balcón, a unos cuantos escalones del piso, salía y saludaba recibiendo los aplausos, todos pensaban que aparecería su brillante y famoso padre, pero de pronto en mallas y vestido al modelo de Romeo y Julieta, salía el pequeño Richard, quien al ver todo en obscuridad, iniciaba su monologo dejando a chicos y grandes, sorprendidos por la clara voz, el tono y la perfección, con que el pequeño interpretaba su papel.

Susy al tocarle a ella, se ponía nerviosa, le temblaban los labios de la emoción y de pronto salía un cochinito con gorrita acompañando al pequeño abajo en el escenario, haciéndola reír hermosa y ruborizada, así iniciaba su participación con el pequeño minipig vestido de compañero de Romeo.

La niña comenzaba su respuesta dirigiéndose a la luna, Richard abajo giraba y comentaba su respuesta, al final, parecía que el minipig respondía, haciendo reír a todo el público, y con una seductora sonrisa de lado, sin burla alguna, Richard confirmaba diciéndole un si por respuesta, haciendo que los demás se soltaran las carcajadas porque el cochinito, también movía la cabeza participando en la actuación.

Candy se tomaba de su pequeño vientre aun y se reía con Mayra, ambas abrazadas riendo por la ocurrencia de lo improvisado.

La actuación tenía a todos los pequeños felices, sonreían por la mascota de Richard participar con vestimenta y hasta sus mini monólogos, la sorpresa de ver a el hijo de Terry ocupando el lugar de su padre. Al finalizar, su padre salía al escenario, robándole las líneas del final a su hijo, este serio y a la vez sorprendió hacía una sonrisa chueca, tal y como el actor lo hacía, tomaba a su hija en brazos y besaba su frente, ella se levantaba y feliz le llenaba el rostro de besos, el minipig, parecía dar una reseña final, para agregar y el mundo se desbordaba de risas y aplausos.

La final era ahí mismo, las mesas al frente en el escenario participaban diez finalistas, en una de ellas los tres pequeños con su padre de pie tras de ellos, observaba a cada minuto a Candy, con la sensación de verla, para estar seguro de que continuaba bien.

Otra de las mesas estaba Tsubasa con su madre sentados, otra más Evan con Bruce, uno de los Mackenzie con su madre, había llegado también a la final, en si la mesa más concurrida era la de los trillizos al ser los que estaban en ella, mientras todas las demás eran de dos personas, Terry y Susy participaban ahí, solo a termino honorario, ya que ellos no serían premiados, pero lo hacían como parte de la motivación al colegio y a lo que ellos estaban ofreciendo como premios.

La participación fue reñida, preguntas y respuestas de varias materias de conocimiento mundial, donde los niños se lucían, y los padres apoyaban, al final quedaba cuatro a la final, siendo realmente tres y los Grandchester de forma honoraria, al competir con Tsubasa, perdían orgullosos los brillantes actores para ceder el lugar a la señora Suzuki. Quien se inclinaba con un saludo a sus rivales.

El director lanzaba el penúltimo encuentro donde las matemáticas hicieron su presentación y los padres tenían que responder al igual que los niños. La señora Suzuki sacaba un perfecto problema aritmético, el pequeño resolvía una variable, que debía ser de grado sencillo, los trillizos hicieron su forma ampliando la respuesta y logrando también superarse. Albert no se quedaba atrás y también resolvía seguro. Bruce lo lograba, pero Evan tuvo un pequeño error y con este se quedaba en tercer lugar dejando a los Suzuki y los Andrew como el debate final. La tensión se incrementaba, las matemáticas eran el fuerte de los trillizos, pero el tema final fue de literatura, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

\- La respuesta será un poema en un idioma y otro poema en distinto idioma, por el hijo. La madre sonreía escribiendo un hermoso poema japonés y otro en un idioma "ainu", que fue traducido por ella misma, de ambos en ingles, para ser entendidos por los presentes.

Los niños no pudieron decir un poema de la literatura, esperaban pensativos para apoyar a su padre, este no escribía nada, respondía verbalmente. El primer poema de la literatura inglesa en su idioma original, posterior daba otro poema francés, tocando los hombros de Alistar, para guiñarle un ojo a Candy bastante romántico, el director iba a intervenir, pero el levantaba su mano y decía otro más indicando por su segundo hijo, Anthony, en idioma gaélico escocés y traducido, para finalizar tocaba la cabecita de Archie y daba otro poema en japonés, uno muy bello de las cuatro estaciones por _Matsuo Bashō_ , haciendo así también su traducción.

Al finalizar, la madre de Tsubasa, sonreía al ver al director, darle el primer lugar a los Andrew y el segundo a ellos, dejando aplausos y mencionado los premios en especie o en efectivo, de los primeros tres lugares.

El festejo fue de manera particular, la señora Suzuki junto a su pequeño festejaban en el lugar aquel, donde habían estado en una comida con los Andrew, ahí Albert recordaba el estar en ese lugar y comentaba con Candy, que cuando perdió la memoria, estuvo trabajando de mesero en un hotel, en el área de restaurant. Después comentaban otras cosas y conversaban,

\- Fue muy reñido, el lugar primero debieron dárselos a los dos. La Sra. Suzuki, sonriente respondía,

\- El honor de haber podido llegar a la final, es suficiente para mi, temía perder y no poder decirle orgullosa a mi esposo, como habíamos quedado fuera, así que llevar un reconocimiento, un par de medallas y el premio en especie, porque así obligare a mi esposo a viajar con nosotros.

Albert recargado en el sillón tenía a Candy en su costado y los pequeños jugaban con los demás en el área infantil, era relajado haber participado, le hubiese gustado que los Grandchester se unieran, pero tuvieron que salir, sospechaba que era por el temor de ser atacados junto a los Andrew, al saber de seguro que continuaba la amenaza al no encontrar al autor intelectual y socio del atentado contra los escoceses.

\- ¿Crees que por eso no están aquí, Amor?

\- Para Terry, lo principal es cuidar su privacidad, pero después del atentado con los niños, se han hecho más aprehensivos, viste como Mayra ya tenía un helicóptero listo para salir y el viaje programado a Inglaterra, para hoy mismo.

\- Si. Me lo dijo.

\- Pues quien pidió eso es Terry, está preocupado por alejar a su familia de los medios de comunicación, termina la película y estarán tras de él.

\- Lo comprendo, que bueno que no eres una estrella de cine, si así, nos sigue la publicidad por tus apariciones y desapariciones, no es justo pensar como viven los artistas.

\- Así es, Candy. Pero Terry ya domina esos medios, me preocupa Edward, ahora que se casa con Tifany.

\- Posiblemente no estemos listos para ir, debo cuidarme mucho para el término del embarazo.

\- No te preocupes, estaremos en Escocia para esas fechas.

\- ¿Crees que sea buena idea, amor?

\- Si, en casa tendrás todo, nada te hará falta y… hasta tu propio hospital además Peter estará con nosotros.

\- Si, me aseguro que… había posibilidad de pedirle matrimonio a Karen.

\- Me lo imagino, se ve muy enamorado.

\- Si, solo esperaba a que finalizara la grabación de la película y ya tenía el permiso de su suegro.

\- Ya solo queda Daniel libre.

\- No, se enamoró de una enfermera, solo que no quiere que lo sepan todos, sobre todo desea que la niña acepte a Loren, porque ahora solo son amigas, por el momento.

\- No lo sabía, me alegro por Daniel.

Los días se pasaban pronto y ya contaban las fechas para Navidad, ahí en la mansión principal de New York, un ventanal congelado con uno de los inviernos más difíciles que se habían visto, sin embargo, estar en familia era lo importante, festejaban los Johnson, los abuelos y los Andrew. Mientras que en Lakewood, se habían quedado en la mansión principal los Mc Millán, pues estar en casa de los Stevens no era tan indicado para unirlos sin estar muy ajustados, así que Albert les comentaba que sería mejor pasar el invierno en la casa que fue de su Tío Abuelo.

Para los Grandchester tener un descanso era lo ideal, una boda en Inglaterra se adelantaba de manera discreta, Mayra y Terry contraían nupcias en un elegante restaurant privado, donde solo la familia estaba contemplada y algunos familiares muy a llegados. El padre de Edward, había viajado para estar con su hijo. Y se quedo a pasar el invierno con ellos hasta que culminara su visita con la primavera y la boda de este. Tifany estaba encantada, porque aunque Edward no tenía familia numerosa, contaba al menos con un suegro muy importante, quien se desempeñaba como doctor militar.

En Escocia, los documentos del intento de venta de Linceen a los inversionistas fallaba, y el no se había presentado, sin embargo, fueron detenidos los aludidos por tener tratos con el y no saber al respecto.

\- Sentimos mucho esto, pero no procede la venta de las acciones, los dueños son los Mc Millán.

\- No hicimos transacción alguna, esperábamos primero se verificaran los documentos. Así que no hay inversión.

\- Se requiere de su declaración acerca del lugar de escondite de quien intentaba vender las acciones.

\- Todo fue vía computarizada, no sabemos exactamente donde se encuentra.

\- Muy conveniente de su parte, supongo que así creerán que quedan liberados de este asunto, pero no será así, quedaran detenidos por el momento.

En efecto no sabían dónde se encontraba, sin embargo al déjalos libres sus aparatos se contactaban con Linceen y ahí, eran monitoreados para darse cuenta que la llamada estaba desde Suiza.

En New York, Candy ya gozaba de seis meses y medio, Peter comentaba que se casaría en dos meses más, siendo así imposible viajar a Escocia por lo delicado de su embarazo. El Doctor Leonard intervenía y comentaba,

\- El asunto es que, los problemas están en Europa por el momento, y mi hija está aquí en New York, podemos atenderla hasta su nacimiento, y Elroy se encargara de hacer que sus nietos hayan nacido como escoceses, si no, dime como lo logró con mis primeros nietos. Ella sonreía, el temor de que el padre no apareciera, hizo romper toda clase de reglas para lograr que sus niños pudieran tener una herencia segura. Ella comentaba

\- No tiene nada de malo que sean norteamericanos como su madre. Albert guiñando un ojo a Candy respondía,

\- Son niñas Tía, nuestras bebitas nacerán en dos meses más. Los niños se quedaban asustados ante lo que su padre comentaba, iban varias veces que llevaban a su madre al médico y nunca pudieron ver que el sexo de los bebes, ahora respondían con seguridad, a lo que Archie, abrazaba a su madre y le decía,

\- Las cuidaremos mucho, mami.

\- Lo sé, Archie. Su padre me llevo a un eco tridimensional, no se aguantaba las ganas de no saber si serían niños o niñas, y la verdad creo que eso me hace sentir muy contenta. Stear se acercaba a darle un pañuelo a su madre, al ver como estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, y es que ese embarazo la tenía con las hormonas alborotadas y lloraba casi sin darse cuenta en ocasiones. Anthony se acercaba su papá, preguntando

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo supieron?

\- Desde hace dos meses, pero… queríamos que fuera el regalo de Navidad para sus abuelos y … trae esa cajita rosa. Tony iba bajo el árbol de navidad y sacaba una caja alargada envuelta con destellos de copos de nieve. Albert la abría y se la mostraba a Candy, ella se emocionaba y ahora sonreía, eran tres juegos de zapatillas para bebitas, a lo que los niños tomaban cada uno un par y se las mostraban a su abuelita metiendo dos deditos en cada una. Albert comentaba,

\- Feliz Navidad mis pequeñas princesas. Besaba su vientre y Candy acariciaba sus cabellos emocionada viendo a sus hijos jugando con los zapatitos.

* * *

 ** _Esperamos dar pronto el final a esta bella historia_**

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	85. Rock & Rolleros

**Fic**

 **L** **Los Chicos de Candy** **  
**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXXV**

 **Rock and Roleros**

En Suiza incomodo y molesto se escabullía Horacio, al ser buscado por investigadores a nivel internacional, así huía con delicadeza escondiéndose y saliendo de ese país. Ya pronto no tendría donde esconderse, al parecer ya lo habían descubierto y ahora estaba más que evidente que lo consideraban culpable. El ignoraba que su auxiliar asistente, había revelado todos sus abusos y como fue el principal en los negocios de Dimitri, sin embargo, su asistente ya había sido encarcelado y no se sabía una ubicación exacta, sus contactos lo mantenían en constante movimiento, así también los investigadores, notaban por donde le llegaban los avisos delatando a dichos contactos y eliminando posibilidades a paso del tiempo.

En un jet privado, viajaban para Escocia, la mansión más hermosa y bella que jamás habían imaginado era la de su padre. Si temían falta de habitaciones, era seguro que cada uno podría alcanzar mínimo unas seis, calculaba Stear, a lo que miraba al vientre de su madre y ahora partía la repartición al pensar en las pequeñas que ya estaban en camino.

Candy había notado varios cambios en los niños, el embarazo a ellos también les había cambiado en algunos detalles. Anthony ya no meditaba tanto, Stear ya no se sentía el mayor y se apoyaba ahora en Archie y este último, se mantenía diferente a tal grado que se desenvolvía bastante extrovertido, sorprendiendo a su abuela al decir que estaba preparando un show para alegrar a su madre, cantando rock and roll, dejando al mismo abuelo extrañado, al ver que el nieto más serio ahora estaba completamente diferente.

\- ¿Qué les sucede a los niños, amor? Preguntaba Albert sorprendido y acercándose al oído de ella,

\- Dicen que cuando esperamos bebes, ellos sienten a los que vienen, su comportamiento volverá a la normalidad en cuanto nazcan, ya había escuchado de cosas así, pero ahora las veo directamente, con el coeficiente de los niños, pensé que eso no les pasaría, pero al contrario, es muy notorio.

\- Para mí es indiferente nunca había imaginado o pensado que Archie fuera tan… extrovertido, se me hace extraño verlo ponerse una chaqueta y pantalones de mezclilla para hacerte un baile.

\- Recuerda que teníamos la costumbre de hacer actividades en casa, se arreglaban y se perfumaban para salir conmigo a la sala y ver películas en la pantalla, como si fuéramos al cine.

\- Tienes razón, pero… ¿Archie?

\- El siempre ha tenido mucha valentía y decisión, solo que con dos hermanos lideres, pues, como que no lo dejan ser el mismo.

\- ¿Lo crees? No lo había notado, pero… me siento muy unido a él, es como si, casi quisiera unirme a bailar en ese show que hará contigo.

\- Me encantará verte bailar un rock and roll, es más, sería mejor si lo hacen los cuatro. El sonreía juguetón, tener hijos era nuevo y verlos grandes, aun recordando muchas cosas vividas, era lo mejor para él.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Vamos mi amor, que te estás haciendo menos divertido, mira que cuando lleguen tus niñas también querrán jugar y apuesto a que serás su preferido.

\- ¿En serio? He notado que para mis hijos tu eres lo más importante, no estoy celoso, pero siento que… te siguen mucho más, supongo por todos los años que…

\- No digas tonterías, Albert. Ellos te adoran, si los conocieras y los trataras más sabrías que tienen una parte de ti cada uno de ellos.

\- ¡Mi amor! Por eso te amo, aun estás enamorada por mí.

\- Siento mucho amor y cada que estas con nosotros, temo que te alejes y…

\- Eso no pasara, te dije que de hoy en adelante no me saldré sin ustedes, menos en Escocia, aquí no hay oficinas lejos, si acaso salgo, me llevare a los chicos para que duermas más.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo dormilona?

\- No mi vida, es que te noto más cansada, mira tú barriguita tan grande y… con mis tres pequeñitas, debes estar cuidándote mucho, además, te amo demasiado, no quiero que nada malo te suceda.

\- Con Tía Elroy y mi Padre vigilándome desde el amanecer, hasta el anochecer, por favor mi cielo, eso es imposible, ellos no me dejan ni un minuto.

\- ¡Te amo tanto, Candy!

\- Te aseguro que debes ser la octava parte de lo que te amo a ti.

\- ¿octava? Me subestimas, Candy. Yo daría mi vida por ti, como crees que la octava parte.

\- Y yo te daría seis hijos para demostrarte cuanto te amo.

\- Si, pero ellos también son míos, así que no me los das, son nuestros, mi pequeña lista.

\- Vamos a ver a los chicos y… ve por un pantalón de mezclilla, también quiero verte con ellos.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Hazlo por mí, ¿quieres?

\- Si tanto insistes.

La tarde fue de diversión completa, tenían días de haber llegado y ya no la dejaban salir ni caminar, así que los chicos y sus cambios de humor le hacían el día entretenido, era cierto que ellos no querían dejar sus estudios, mucho menos tenerlos de manera particular, se notaba que los niños extrañaban a las amigas que habían dejado en América y eso no lo mencionaba Candy, porque sabía que Albert movería cielo, mar y tierra para traerse a Paty y Annie, junto con sus padres, con tal de que sus hijos no pasaran tristezas, por extrañar a las pequeñas, pero para Candy, eso formaba parte de su maduración y pronto las verían de nuevo.

Elroy estaba más que encantada de ver a sus nietos jugando e imitando artistas del rock, pero ver a Archie despeinarse y bailar de forma agresiva, la dejaba sorprendida, cuando entraba el padre y los imitaba a los tres, fue para Candy comprobar lo que siempre había soñado, sus hijos tenían algo que habían heredado de él, cada uno a su manera, tal vez por fuera por inventiva o por detalles de sus movimientos, pero en ellos estaba recalcado, el Andrew de cada uno dentro.

Stear con un baile y juego de guitarra en un solo pie, avanzando dejaba con carcajadas a su abuelo. Anthony sacudiendo la guitarra y haciendo movimientos de su pelvis, dejaba a Candy soltando rubores por su coqueto hijo. Pero ver a Archie, sacudir la melena y pegar la espalda a su padre, cuando este se arrodillaba era, mágico. Nunca había visto tan distinto a sus chicos, parecían por una parte que estaban menos avanzados de manera intelectual, y más desinhibidos y relajados de manera social.

\- Mami, esta es para ti, ¡preciosa!

Gritaba Anthony aventándole besos y cantando mientras bailaba coqueto frente a su madre, tras de él lo imitaba su padre casi haciendo sus mismos movimientos, riéndose al ver que su hijo estaba robando la atención de su madre, cada que le guiñaba un ojo. Pero él, le lanzaba besos haciendo reír a sus otros hijos quienes notaban como Anthony no se daba cuenta de ello.

Cuando Archie hacia movimientos en un piano, de inmediato Albert se sentaba a su lado y ambos con melena en movimiento sacudían las teclas acertando en ellas los acordes indicados, dejando a la abuela Elroy emocionada, haciendo que ella también se soltara el cabello y lo sacudiera asintiendo, cada que aventaba sus cabellos. Esto hacía que padre e hija, rieran por cómo se estaba uniendo ella al grupo, siendo los Andrew de la familia, un grupo de rock musical.

Esa tarde fue una de las mejores que pasaban en Escocia desde que habían llegado, los niños a pesar de estar encerrados, y casi no salir, se sentían como si estuvieran en mayor libertad al tener una mansión tan grande para investigar y disfrutar de cada área. Desde ver a sus antepasados en pinturas, hasta notar antigüedades de otros siglos, guardadas con tanto valor y cuidado por ser de ellos ahora.

La decoración de la habitación de sus hermanitas, era algo en lo que su padre deseaba hacer solo, pero ellos no se lo permitirían, así se unían para participar y sorprender a su madre, cuando la terminaran.

\- Es que, su madre les decoró a ustedes.

\- Eso no es verdad, mamá decía que nos habías preparado el departamento para nosotros.

\- Bueno, pero ahora ya supieron la verdad, me gustaría sorprenderla con una habitación en tenues rosas y blancos.

\- Si con rosas en jarrones cerca de la ventana, para que se sienta en casa. Agregaba Anthony a lo que Stear intervenía,

\- Y el cambiador automático para que podamos ayudarle, así podemos poner un banquillo y le damos los biberones o les ponemos sus zapatitos. Archie agregaba,

\- Además pueden heredar mi cabello, así que tendrán cepillitos de diferente color, para que no se revuelvan. Albert pedía todo lo que a ellos se les ocurría, pero al pensar en sus pequeñas, solo deseaba que fueran tan hermosas como su madre. Les cedía la computadora a sus hijos y salía a buscarla, ella dormía en un sofá, recostada y se notaba como sus pequeñas hacían leves movimientos en su abultado vientre.

\- Tranquilas, mis amores, Papi, no se separará de mami, por nada. Sobaba delicadamente el vientre, sin querer hacía que se movieran más y ella abría sus ojos con una leve sonrisa, le tomaba ambas manos a él y las detenía en su pancita, agregando.

\- Ya mis pequeñas, Papi quiere que se duerman un rato más, ella cerraba los ojos y sin mover las manos Albert las pequeñas ya no hacían movimientos, haciendo que él se sentara tras de ella, para acomodarla frente a él.

\- Descansa mi amor, aquí las cuido. Ella volvía a tomar el sueño, pero él sentía angustia, por pensar en las posibilidades, que cada vez era más cercana la fecha y temía por ellas. Con ternura, le daba besos y no podía evitar temer perderlas, su reflejo lo hacía abrazarla con mayor cuidado y no deseaba soltarla. - Te amo tanto, mi vida.

Los días pasaban, Albert en su reacción por el cuidado de la familia, había descuidado un poco la administración, dejándola en manos de George en América. Pues por más que deseaba volver a tomar las riendas, sus prioridades habían cambiado, a tal grado que el hospital en Glasgow, Escocia, adquiría la tecnología de punta para partos múltiples, esperaba la llegada de Peter en cualquier momento, pero como continuaba noviando con la actriz, Karen.

De los Grandchester, solo se sabía que estaban en Inglaterra y que la película se había pospuesto en su última secuela, debido a situaciones personales de la pareja del momento, ya después de su entrevista. La realidad Mayra y Terry se habían casado en una villa de manera discreta y muy privada. Legalizando a Richard y viendo los avances de la boda de Edward y Tifany. Quienes habían abierto un negocio independiente, dejando a Mayra la representación de Terry, para que Tifany se hiciera cargo directamente de promocionar a su especial marido el cirujano plástico más importante del momento.

De más está que los niños por el cambio de horarios y las distancias, ya no se podían comunicar con mucha frecuencia con sus amigas, sin embargo el pequeño Evan lo visitaba continuamente con su hermanita, dándoles reseña de los avances enigmáticos de la pelirroja y detallándoles también el lazo… consanguíneo que tenían para con ellos. A lo que Stear preguntaba incrédulo,

\- Es decir que… una de nuestras hermanas ¿puede ser pelirroja?

\- Si mi madre es familiar de la tuya, por tu abuelito… puede que… las trillizas sean rojitas. Archie un poco serio solo agregaba,

\- Pues les queda bien el rosa. Anthony por su parte, no opinaba, pero si estaba pensativo y guardaba sus dudas para con sus progenitores.

La merienda se alentaba al ver como Candy caminaba lenta, tomada del brazo de Albert, viendo como su peso ya estaba rebasando el que había tenido con los pequeños.

\- ¿Qué sucede, mi amor?

\- Creo que… estas meriendas me dejaran muy elevada de peso en este embarazo.

\- Pero si comes muchas frutas, cual es la preocupación.

\- Sabes cuál es, estoy comenzando a retener líquidos y… se acerca la fecha, me gustaría que ya estuviera Peter aquí.

\- Llegara pronto, le dije que invitara a Karen con él. La filmación se detuvo en la última secuela.

\- ¿En serio? Eso también significa que… Mayra estará feliz.

\- Pues solo sé que ya se casaron y… están en Inglaterra. Lo probable es que vengan a visitarnos cuando nazcan las niñas.

\- Creo que sabes algo, que no me has dicho.

\- Deja que las sorpresas lleguen, no seas curiosa. El la besaba y ella notaba como estaba más delgado, ojeroso y se notaba su preocupación, Albert no había pasado con ella el primer embarazo, este lo tenía bastante tenso, sabía todo lo que estaba haciendo y como casi no podía dormir por cuidarla y vigilarle hasta dormida. Ella se despertaba continuamente, con idas al baño, el no la dejaba caminar sola.

Para Albert no solo saber del próximo nacimiento lo tenía así, sino el no saber donde se escondía Horacio, lo tenía muy tenso, incrementaba la vigilancia y ahora temía no solo por sus pequeñas, sino porque era más vulnerable que nunca, al tener tres hijos que cuidar y tres por llegar.

* * *

 _ **En ocasiones podemos escribir una historia de manera seguida, en otras la motivación ayuda mucho,**_

 _ **gracias por continuar esperando este fic, yo me esforzare por terminarlo también**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	86. Ellas están listas

**Fic**

 **Los Chicos de Candy**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo LXXXVI**

 **Ellas están listas**

Con la llegada de Peter y Karen recién casados y con embarazo sorpresa en proceso, el doctor estaba tan feliz, que ya ansiaba estar en la boda de Edward y presumirle que lo habían brincado, así como que ya esperaba un bebe, su bella Karen. Aunque ver a Candy la ponía nerviosa y notaba el vientre tan amplio comparado con el pequeño cuerpo de la madre de los triates. Al ver al Dr. Leonard y al padre de los trillizos, su rostro cambiaba por completo.

Albert lucía delgado y un poco demacrado, presumía de comer muy bien, pero la realidad estaba más que visible. Leonard se encontraba en iguales circunstancias y Peter al verlos, se enfadaba y les reclamaba en gran manera,

\- Creen que Candy no los ve, es médico, sabe que están preocupados y sus cuerpos los delatan. Están trasmitiéndole mucho sus temores y eso no es correcto para ella.

\- No hemos encontrado a Horacio. Respondía serio Albert al molestarse porque se había tardado tanto en llegar a Escocia y ahora les reclamaba Peter. A suerte se adelanto semanas de la fecha que tenía estimada por resultar embarazada la hermosa actriz.

\- Y que se esfume ese hombre. Crees que tener demasiados guardias, exagerada tecnología y cámaras de vigilancia, es para que no duermas. Por favor, Albert. Pensé que vendías eso, la seguridad para el bienestar de los que temen ser atacados. Vi cuantos hombres vigilan, esto ya es demasiado, relájate. Candy lo paso mejor en su primer embarazo, ahora la veo más delgada en su rostro, mientras que con ellos se veía feliz, a pesar de extrañarte tanto.

Leonard y Albert ya no respondían, no decían nada, solo entraban a la revisión donde el embarazo estaba en perfectas condiciones, no había necesidad de adelantos y estaban en muy buen peso y acomodo para nacer en un par de semanas más.

\- Son más grandes que tus hijos, Candy. Comentaba con naturalidad viendo el eco grama en la pantalla tridimensional que tenía en su consultorio.

\- Si, comía mucho más, tengo antojo de fruta, más que de carne, como me había dado cuando mis pequeños. No aguanto mucho los alimentos lácteos, y los azucares en poco grado.

\- Veo un embarazo perfecto, las niñas ya están acomodándose, llame al Dr. Cornwall para que venga a tu parto, ha aceptado y tu padre esta vez, no estará dentro, está mucho más preocupado que cuando los niños. Candy hacía una sonrisa suave y contestaba,

\- Antes no sabía que eran sus nietos.

\- Supongo que eso es. Le decía con ternura Peter, a verla tan tranquila y con el avanzado tiempo de gestación de las pequeñas. Candy para aprovechar que Albert y Leonard estaban en la otra habitación distraídos, comentaba relajada con el joven médico,

\- Anda Peter, cuéntame, como que ya está embarazada, Karen.

\- ¡Oh Candy! A ti no voy a ocultártelo, nos tuvimos que casar antes. Yo… ella… bueno nosotros nos relacionamos cuando estábamos conociéndonos y…

Candy se sorprendía y se reía con él al saber que Peter era muy enamoradizo,

\- ¡Eres incorregible, Peter!

De inmediato se defendía al tenerla recostada, sabiendo que no saldría huyendo esta vez,

\- ¡No! Tú eres Juana del arco. ¡Por Dios Candy! apenas lo encuentras y ya le vuelves a multiplicar a la familia al tres por tres. Candy pensó en la formula que le había mencionado Albert, en eso el entraba y notaba ruborizados a ambos, y preguntaba,

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Peter, que será padre muy pronto. Comentaba nerviosa Candy, al recordar que ella era la medico y él era el paciente, cuando tuvieron relaciones en el campo. Pero a Albert no le quedaba muy claro el ruborizado de su mujer e insistía,

\- ¿Por eso están así?

\- No. Es que Peter dice que abuse de ti, apenas te encontré multiplique el tres por tres.

Albert soltaba a reír, por eso de haber abusado de él, cuando había sido quien no la dejaba dormir. Pero al igual que Candy notaba eso de la multiplicación y respondía,

\- Peter, mi mujer no abuso de mí, quería reponer el tiempo perdido. Pero tener media docena de hijos, es algo que va en los genes de ambos. – ¿No es así mi amor?

\- Lo que digas, mi cielo. Peter viendo a los dos ahora recordaba cuando todos estaban cuidando de ella, porque Albert no estaba ahí, sonreía y comentaba,

\- Supe que el Dr. Michael, tiene un nuevo bebe. Imagínate que se encuentre con sus trillizas y se enamore Henderson Jr. perdidamente. Esto será bueno en el futuro. Albert sonriendo agregaba,

\- Mis hijas tendrán tres hermanos, que no las dejaran cerca de Henderson a ninguna de ellas. Afirmaba Albert al pensar que sus hijos serían hombres grandes y fuertes, cuidando de la familia. Pero Peter le devolvía con sarcasmo al pensar en un posible futuro suegro Henderson y comentaba,

\- ¡Huy! Papá celoso, llamando a la milicia para contra restar a los futuros pretendientes, eh. Candy al ver como estaba buscando molestar a Albert mientras se cubría de haber terminado ya la revisión, afirmaba,

\- Esperemos que tengas una hermosa pequeña como su madre, Peter. Y ya veremos si mi esposo es el único celoso, te olvidas de Patrick y Daniel, no eran nada celosos y mira como estaban en el teatro, cuando mis hijos solo son amiguitos de las niñas. Peter soltaba las carcajadas y agregaba

\- Pato se quería acabar a tu hijo, eso que lo adora tanto y ahora que ustedes se han venido a Escocia, Paty le pidió de regalo de Navidad, vivir aquí. Y a Daniel, no le fue tan mal, solo le dijo que cuando se case, la deje con su Tía Candy para que se vaya de viaje de bodas. Esto es genial. Debes ver la cara de ambos.

Albert sonreía al ver como Candy disfrutaba de lo que Peter le contaba, ya lo extrañaba tanto y verla feliz, era algo que se había prometido desde que se le había perdido Anthony.

\- Supongo que esta noche, nos visitarán para cenar Karen y tú, Peter.

\- Si. Karen me comentó esta mañana que nos habían invitado, hemos estado comprando todo para amueblar y detallar nuestra casa, ella está feliz, aquí no hay tantos fanáticos de su película, en América, todo era una persecución tras otra, desde que llegamos ya no se necesita cubrirse, no la reconocen y su embarazo, le ha sentado de maravillas, se ve divina. Candy sabía lo mucho que a Peter le gustaba Karen, y sobre todo adoraba el cuerpo femenino como un milagro al dar vida. Así siempre lo expresaba Peter.

En la mansión Andrew de Escocia, Elroy disfrutaba leyendo y viendo juegos de conocimiento con los niños, notaba cuan inteligentes eran y como se parecían a su sobrino. Le habían mostrado todo lo que su padre y ellos había decorado la habitación de sus hermanitas, y como estaba a un lado de la de sus padres. Aun así le habían aceptado que ella moviera algunas cosas y agregara otras, porque aceptaban que ella tenía buen gusto. Por ser una de las mujeres de la familia. Lo cierto es que no salían fuera, aun seguían cuidándose mucho de la seguridad y de la confianza que le daba tener guarda espaldas conocidos. Solo que al estar en Escocia, Evan contaba con su casa y su familia, así que no estaba con los chicos y ellos en ocasiones deseaban tener amigos, como en América.

\- Bueno, podemos festejar cuando hayan nacido las niñas e invitar a sus amigos a presentarles a sus hermanitas. Archie agregaba,

\- ¿También podrá venir Annie?

\- Por supuesto, le daremos a ella y a su abuelo boletos para que pasen una estancia prolongada aquí, estoy segura que serán unas lindas vacaciones. Stear aprovechaba, pero sin delatarse comentaba,

\- Y mi Tío Pato, ¿también vendrá? Anthony le guiñaba un ojo, al descubrir que a quien deseaba ver era a la pequeña Paty, pero este al ruborizarse se delataba y su abuela, de inmediato respondía,

\- Y también su hijita, esa chiquilla te aprecia mucho.

Lejos de ahí, en Suiza, el traslado a un país donde no fuera a ser deportado y descubierto, Horacio, había contratado personal capacitado para moverse, sin ser encontrado, además había desistido en su plan por vender la compañía de whisky de los Mc Millán. Dejando los papeles en un tribunal competente, como donados a sus dueños. Esto para dejar en el olvido la búsqueda de esa familia, o al menos que eso pensaran. Sin embargo, ahora sus planes habían cambiado, ya no tendría próximamente fondos y se jugaría su última carta, el tenía mujer y dos hijos, ya los habían trasladado fuera del alcance de la justicia, sus propiedades, habían sido confiscadas por salir huyendo de las acusaciones en los estados unidos de América. Y al final lo que le quedaba para conservar la dignidad, era dar un buen y último golpe, con eso, tendría suficiente para recuperar una vida económica estable, como la había planeado para su vejez.

\- ¿Y después de eso?

\- Ya cambie los datos de mi familia y sus nombres, me hare algunos cambios estéticos quirúrgicos y viviremos bien, lo que nos resta de vida.

\- Es muy ambicioso, ¿Cree que podamos lograrlo?

\- Por supuesto que sí, ahora es cuando más vulnerables se encuentran, bajaran la guardia en cuanto llegue el momento y si no cumple, simplemente, sería jugarse la vida en ello.

\- En un secuestro, están planeadas las finanzas para no aceptar chantajes, señor.

\- En este punto, no podrá ser, solo hay que tener listos a todos y dar el golpe con precisión, sin duda será el mejor golpe de todos los tiempos.

\- ¿Usted también estará ahí?

\- Por supuesto, daré mi vida si es necesario y saldremos todos juntos bien de esto, millonarios y con un futuro asegurado.

En Lakewood, Rosy cuidaba de sus sobrinos, sus hermanos habían regresado al trabajo, y cada uno ya contaba con propiedades para vivir cerca de la familia. Ella colgaba algunas sabanas en los tenderos cuando el sol le daba en el rostro y caía al suelo. Uno de los chiquillos la veía y pensando lo peor gritaba en aviso a los que estaban en la casa.

El abuelo llegaba junto con Marianne, la señora de la farmacia y amiga de él. Cuando escuchaban el grito, Richard Padre corría tras el patio, mientras Marianne bajaba asustada y salía corriendo a esconderse para no estorbarles.

\- ¡Ross! Rápido, márcale por el teléfono a tu Tío Tom. Con delicadeza, la tomaba en sus brazos y la subía a la camioneta, luego buscaba a Marianne y le comentaba que cuidara a los niños, que llevaría a su hija al hospital.

Tom tomaba la declaración de un par de hombres que discutían sobre sus becerros y que todos eran de las vacas de los Billard. Pero los Roberts aseguraban que dos de esos becerros eran de ellos, así que mandaba a dos de los agentes a que fueran a revisar a las vacas y a los becerros para deslindar el nacimiento y el destete de cada uno de ellos. Sonaba el teléfono y al saber que Ross estaba siendo llevada al hospital, aventaba el teléfono y gritaba

\- ¡Vayan ya, he dicho! Me voy, tengo una emergencia.

En Escocia, regresaban a la mansión cuando Albert era llamado para ver un asunto de la empresa de Whiskey. A lo que Candy le sonreía y le decía que fuera, que ella se iría a la mansión con los guardias y que se quedaría a esperarlo. Para la cena con Peter y Karen.

\- No tardare. Es sobre documentos legales.

\- No te preocupes, mi amor. Te espero en casa.

El Dr. Leonard se quedaba con Peter para ver los detalles de la fecha para el alumbramiento de su hija, y una revisión que deseaba para Elroy, ya que había pasado más de seis meses de su cirugía y no habían vuelto a darle atención medica profesional.

Peter salía con Karen, quien no conocía nada de los lugares y continuaban de compras juntos con un chofer que les había asignado Albert, para sus traslados. Candy se quedaba dormitando un poco el camino, cuando sentía que frenaba bruscamente la camioneta, al parecer una persona estaba tirada en el camino y mostraba sangre.

\- No salga, señora.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hay un herido en la carretera, parece que fue atropellado.

El copiloto con mucho cuidado abría para revisar al herido y los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

Candy veía que Lachlan, había sido herido al bajar a revisar y quien quedaba de piloto, buscaba la manera de rodear los cuerpos para salir, pero se atravesaban dos camionetas, disparando y obligando al chofer a abrir y salir. Al hacerlo, le disparaban en la cabeza dejando a Candy a merced de los tiradores.

En la mansión Andrew, Evan estaba de visita y jugaba con los chicos, Elroy preparaba algo de beber para atenderlos, cuando al regresar descubría que los niños ya no estaban, tres hombres se encontraban tirados en el suelo, y ella gritaba, obligando a todo el personal a venir. Stear salía por el pasillo cerrando su pantaloncito y buscaba a sus hermanos los cuales ya no estaban en el salón.

\- ¡Abuela! ¿Mis hermanos no están?

Anthony traía un juguete de la habitación y comentaba

\- Aquí estoy Stear. Elroy giraba bruscamente y preguntaba

\- ¿Evan y Archie? ¿No están contigo, Anthony?

El pequeño rubio negaba y al bajar las escalera observaba a hacia donde miraba Stear, el pasillo al jardín estaba abierto y tres hombres estaban en el suelo, uno de ellos con la sombra de líquido, mostrándose herido.

Elroy, corría con Stear y Archie, tomaba el teléfono y se iba al despacho, abría tras el librero y se introducía mientras esperaba que respondieran el teléfono

\- Hijo, atacaron la casa, no están Archie y Evan. Tengo a Stear y Tony conmigo, hay varios hombres tirados en el suelo… ¿Dónde está Leonard?

\- Tía no salgas de despacho, vete al pasadizo y enciérrate, voy en camino.

Con varias camionetas y a toda velocidad, varios autos corrían como ambulancias, para toparse con la camioneta donde viajaba Candy. Ver a Lachlan herido, un hombre desconocido muerto y el chofer Castin, con un tiro en la cabeza.

\- Llévenlo al hospital, Leonard llegaba tras ellos y al ver tantos disparos a la camioneta, buscaba sangre en la parte trasera, donde Candy viajaba, no había rastro de ella, solo el anillo metido entre los asientos y el celular de ella, grabando aun.

\- ¡William! Mira.

Leonard mostraba y suspendía la grabación para escuchar lo que su mujer había grabado.

"- Salga señora, por su bien y el de su bebe, no haga ninguna tontería. - Si. - vámonos el primer paquete ya está completo"

Albert cerraba los ojos, y con ellos lagrimas rodaban por su rostro. El tono de la voz y escuchar la grabación una y otra vez, le daba ideas a Bruce. Quien ya sabía que también habían atacado a la mansión.

En Lakewood

Tom esperaba junto a su suegro, que saliera el médico que tenía a su mujer en revisión

\- Ya ha despertado, sheriff. Ella está bien, solo un poco mareada.

\- No ha comido bien. Me dijo que tenía poco apetito.

\- Ella es enfermera, sabe porque está aquí. Anda, pasa a verla Tom.

Al entrar, Ross levantaba el rostro y sonriendo le confirmaba que estaba bien. El la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla y otro cerca de sus labios. Luego ella comentaba

\- Estamos esperando bebe.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por la espera, por sus comentarios y sus peticiones, espero lleguemos al final pronto**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
